


玫瑰与枪炮

by Fatimahli



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 340,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatimahli/pseuds/Fatimahli





	1. Chapter 1

马车不紧不慢的行驶在通往堡垒的道路上，车里黑发的年轻人搓了搓手，挑起窗帘的一角，初雪过后的城市异常安静，可以听到马蹄的铁掌敲击在石板上略微有些打滑的声音，可以听到车轮碾压过冻硬的积雪，但是这个城市实在是太安静了，安静的缺少了人的气息，年轻人放下窗帘，从嘴里呼出一口白气，他也很久没有听到过除了愤怒的吼叫和悲切的哀鸣意外的其他的声音了，这场战争进行了太久，这些悲哀的声音即使在睡梦中也能撕裂重重夜幕，让他惊悸的醒来，瞪着屋顶直到破晓。  
马车的速度在减慢，终于停止下来，他看到车夫对着他做出了一个邀请下车的动作，抬头就可以看到那个白色的巨大的堡垒，它站立在那里，冷硬的如同冰雪雕筑，漠然的看着到访的人类，他看到了堡垒门口站立的漂亮使者，女战神褪去了战场上的铠甲只是穿戴了一套简单的裙装，但是挺直的脊背和锐利的目光依然让她气势逼人，“你好，远道而来的哥谭使者。”她的声音很温和，“领主让我来带您去见他。”没有等待来自哥谭使者的答复，她已经转过身去，黑发的年轻人看到她秀丽的眉毛微微皱起，又很快的舒展开，友好的对待一个常年在战场上厮杀的敌人，即使是神也做不到。  
堡垒花圃里的玫瑰被霜雪冰冻，美丽以一种残忍的方式定格，在一扇高大的木门前，女战神停下了脚步，她叩击着门环：“领主，是我，戴安娜。”“请进。”他听到了房间里传出的声音，戴安娜推开房门：“领主，我带来了哥谭的使者。”这是他第一次见到这个帝国的领主，进入他办公的房间，房间的地面上铺着红色的厚羊毛地毯，房间的四面都有着巨大的窗户，窗帘已经拉开，只是因为阴天，房间里依然显得灰暗，正面对的是一张宽大的桌子，高背的椅子椅子上空无一人，这个帝国的领主正站在壁炉前，用一根木棍轻轻的拨弄着在火焰的舔舐下蜷曲起来的羊皮纸。  
“谢谢，戴安娜。”领主转过身，他穿着黑色的常服，服装上没有任何显示身份的花纹，他湛蓝色的眼睛带着审视的目光看着哥谭来的使者，带着一种没来由的压迫，空气有些微妙的凝固。  
“我带来了哥谭的答复。”使者的声音打破了凝滞的空气，他微微欠身，“也希望您能够给出答案。”  
“哥谭人……”领主的脸上带着一丝微妙的笑意，浮于表面未入眼底，“告诉我，你们的答复。”  
“我们自然是希望和平。”使者的声音依然冷静，“结为联盟，以止干戈对于我们都有好处。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”领主在高倍椅子上坐下来，手肘撑在扶手上，“哥谭正在遭遇最严重的雪灾，民众因为饥饿而暴乱，这是一个绝佳的机会。”  
“如果您认为这是一个机会，那么我不会出现在您的会客室，而是和您在战场上见面。”使者丝毫不为所动，“大都会同样也在因为寒冷困扰，高压已经让民众不堪重负，您不会让这个情况变得更糟。”  
“你……”有些愤怒的女战神想要出言驳斥，被领主抬手制止，“你说的没错，我们都一样。”领主把两只手的指尖相对，“那么，告诉我哥谭人的诚意。”  
“如果您同意和解。”使者停顿了一下，“哥谭的军队将会后退，港口和驿站也会同时开启，哥谭还将在贵族中选出和您年纪相当的女子，以结姻亲。”  
领主沉默着，最终摇了摇头，“前两条我可以考虑，同时，我希望哥谭的手工艺人可以到大都会来经营，作为回报大都会会把粮食通过驿站运入哥谭，最后一条就算了。”他耸了耸肩膀，“常年带着面具，裹着黑色斗篷的小姐我消受不起。”使者用惊讶的眼神看着出言不逊的领主，“但是，联姻我还需要。”他看着使者的眼睛，“我听说你的领主同样未曾婚配，我希望和我结婚的，是你的领主。”  
“这太荒谬了。”使者的表情终于出现了裂痕，他的眼睛里几乎燃烧着火焰，“哥谭是来和谈，而非投降，如果您如此折辱我的领主，哥谭从不忌惮战争。”  
“也许我们是在和谈。”领主冷然的注视着失态的使者，“你不曾听到我的条件，如果我们结合，我可以授予他顾问的身份，给予他在这个国家最高的权限。”他看着已经瞠目结舌的使者，“你可以考虑告诉他，或者当作没有听到，认为我们的和谈失败了，哥谭将要面临一场战争。”帝国的领主站起身看着窗外的天色，铅灰色的天空看起来即将飘雪，“如果他同意，他可以确保他的哥谭平安。”使者微微欠身，在女战神的带领下离开。  
寒流让浅海的波浪冻结，黑沉沉的船身压破冰层，艰难的行进，暗沉沉的大海似乎孕育着无尽的力量，让船身的铁皮吱呀作响，似乎随时要把船身拆穿，缆绳上结着厚厚的霜层，让整个船队几乎被冻结。  
船舱里还算得上温暖，舱室里的四壁都被动物的皮毛包裹，正中放着一个小巧的炭火盆，床和地板被厚毛毯铺垫，一个英俊的男人正坐在椅子上，凑在桌子上的防风灯下看着一本书，“不打算进来吗？”他把手里的书翻了一页，“我已经听到你在外面徘徊很久了，外面很冷的。”  
“我很抱歉。”推门进来的年轻人手里拿着一个盒子，眼圈泛红，“我不该告诉您的，是我……”  
“然后把自己的人民拖入战争，任由他们在寒冷和饥饿中死去，为了你可笑的尊严？”中年人放下手里的书，“做出决定的是我，你不过是认真的完成了自己的任务，提姆，不必要为这些事情伤心。”  
“可是……”年轻人用力吸了吸鼻子，“我不能原谅自己。”  
“我们可有以后再讨论这个问题。”男人抬手指了指年轻人手里的盒子，“你拿的是什么？”  
“嗯，没什么。”年轻人不自然的把盒子往身后藏了藏，“我现在就把它扔了。”  
“如果是那个领主让你拿过来的，也许我们应该看一看。”男人示意了一下自己对面的座位，“也许会让我在大都会的生活变得容易一些。”  
他任由年轻人打开了盒子，“这是什么？”他接过那个扎着素色绸带的纸卷。  
“是大都会领主的画像。”年轻人看着盒子内侧的文字，“他让您先看一下，知道这是您未来的……”他的声音莫名的卡住了  
“丈夫。”掂量着纸卷的人毫不在意的说出那个词，把纸卷重新放回盒子，没有打开的意思，“卡尔•艾尔，谁不认识他呢？即使不认识他，我也没必要知道。”他看着挂在墙壁上的兽皮：“难道一只羊会在意吃掉它的老虎是金色的还是白的？”  
“所以我认为您会拒绝。”年轻人似乎又回到了自己之前一直无法释怀的话题，“他的意图再明显不过，折辱您，消磨哥谭的斗志，伺机吞并。”  
“你可以找点吃的吗？我饿了，我们可以边吃边谈。”哥谭的领主摊了摊手。  
年轻人很快端来了烘焙好的甜点，温暖的甜甜的气息在空气里扩散，让冬夜变得有些温馨，哥谭的领主切了一小块放进嘴里，“这是苹果派。”年轻人快速的解释，“大都会的传统甜点。”  
“真的，比他们的领主甜多了。”哥谭的领主耸了耸肩膀，“好像还有点酸？”  
“当然，卡尔•艾尔从来看起来不像是一个天真的人。”年轻人哼哼了一声，切开剩下的糕点。  
“那么哥谭呢？”哥谭的领主停顿了一下，带着些许探究的目光看着坐在自己对面的年轻人，“现在的哥谭在你看来究竟如何？”   
“不怎么好。”年轻人咬了咬牙，回答了一句，“雪灾造成了道路的封堵，已经有些地方断粮了，饥饿让城市的犯罪更加频繁，最近杰森都要为这事忙疯了，北境似乎有劫掠者伺机而动，迪克已经带兵过去把守。”  
“这，大概是大都会看不起我们的原因，罪恶频发。”他晃了一下手里的叉子阻止了年轻人反驳的话，“但是大都会也和我们一样，卡尔•艾尔的铁腕统治维持不了那么久，在秋天的战争让他的境内爆发了不小的反叛，虽然得到了镇压，但是也花费了不少的力气，现在他的军队好比一个火药桶，一个火星就可能四分五裂，他和戴安娜压制不住。”  
他眼睛的蓝色似乎变得更加深沉，“所以我们需要大都会，我们需要粮食，需要贸易，让我们的城市恢复活力，避免过渡消耗，只要粮食和贸易得到解决，我们的犯罪率就会下降很多，打击劫掠者就会更有效率。”他的手指磨蹭着叉子上精细的花纹，“同样，大都会也需要我们，他们需要能工巧匠为他们改良器械，他们需要利用和哥谭结盟营造的轻松的氛围，让那些因为铁腕积累的怨恨得到有效的纾解。”  
“您可以完全不必要这样，您可以利用大都会内部的反叛力量。”年轻人语速几块的反驳着，似乎急于证明什么。  
“然后呢，如果卡尔•艾尔倒台，留下的分崩离析的大都会？”他叹了一口气，“那些反叛力量只是现在在铁政下，显得铁板一块，一旦成功，他们就会各自为政，因为各自的利益像疯狗一样咬个不停，哥谭没有足够的力量来统领他们，也没有足够的资源接纳产生的难民，我们的港口驿站会全部沦陷。”  
“你知道吗，提姆。”哥谭的领主放下刀叉，“玫瑰编织的牢笼可以锁住大多数动物，却无法锁住一只狮子，因为他也会用牙齿咬断花茎，把那些带刺的花朵踩进泥土，让花圃变成草原，来避免屈辱。”


	2. Chapter 2

船队在冰冷的海面上挣扎了一周，终于模糊的看到了大都会的海岸线，精壮的纤夫拖拉着让它在海港停靠，大都会的使者在港口等待着船停稳。  
在那间舱室里，哥谭的领主端正的坐着，身后站着自己的使者，大都会的使者站在他的对面，他的身后有十几个奴仆，装载礼物的箱子让舱室变得拥挤不堪，哥谭的领主不动声色的打量着奴仆们手里的托盘，里面有着精巧的配饰，金银制作的领花，宝石的袖扣，玛瑙的胸针，不论人民如何不堪重负，贵族的生活依然奢靡，这是任何一个国家都无法避免的问题，也是他们不愿意解决的问题。  
“这是我们的领主送给您的礼物。”大都会的使者微微欠身，他的右手象征性的抬起，甚至没有碰到自己的左肩，“希望您能够喜欢。”  
哥谭的领主收回了自己的目光，在使者的脸上略微逡巡，“这当然只是一小部分，更重要的礼物留在婚礼的现场，我们的领主筹备了盛大的婚礼。”大都会的使者略微停顿，似乎在思考什么，“我们全国上下都热切的盼望这位来自哥谭的‘女’主人。”  
近乎恶毒的咬字，让站在哥谭领主身后的使者脸色一沉，但是哥谭的领主却是脸色未变，他的目光在大都会使者的脸上聚焦，深湛的蓝色眼睛如同结冰的湖面，他勾起唇角，露出优雅的笑容，深湛的蓝色眼睛里的冰凌也在融化，似乎带着潋滟的湖光，整个人带着一种与生俱来的高贵矜持，“谢谢，我很喜欢。”他的声音带着一丝慵懒，“我迫不及待的想要见到他，当面向他道谢。”  
大都会的使者微微有些愣神，这位领主的风流韵事和他在战场上的冷静，果敢一样为人津津乐道，他的确有这样的资本，他收回目光，敛起笑容，湖水重新冻结，他的漫不经心昭示着他的笑容只是敷衍，愤怒在使者的内心蔓延，“您的意思我会转达。”使者强忍着怒意躬身行礼，“期待尽快见到您。”  
“这些傲慢自大的大都会人。”哥谭的使者怒视着送进了的礼物，如果不是哥谭的领主还在身边，这些精巧的配饰全部会被摔得粉碎，“他们想干什么？”  
“看来他们的领主确实和传言中的年龄一致。”哥谭的领主打开了放在旁边的盒子，盖子上面有着刺绣的盾型徽章，“幼稚。”  
他瞥了一眼站在自己身边怒气冲冲的哥谭使者，对方因为他的词语和一瞥愣住了，“您不会不知道这些东西什么意思吧？”他看到哥谭的领主展开了里面的衣服，那显然是大都会的领主提供的，要求他第一次见面穿的衣服，“简直就像是贴在身上一样，大量的配饰，他是在找一个男娈吗？”  
“他是要结婚。”哥谭的领主把衣服重新收回在盒子里，“花了这么大价钱来羞辱我，看来他确实很恨我，如果可以，他一定会踏平哥谭让我光着身子跪在他的战车上，但是他不能，所以只能像一个孩子一样发脾气，试图让我难堪，但是只要是理智的成年人都不会计较这些。”哥谭的领主站起身，示意哥谭的使者把衣服叠好拿着那个箱子，从旁边的托盘里拿出一副钴蓝色宝石的袖口，“走吧，我年轻的丈夫一定不希望我迟到，我还需要点时间去换上那身衣服。”  
所有的人都在注视着这场将会改变这片大陆的联姻，他们窥视着，暗中揣测，评估着这次的联姻能够给自己带来多大的利益，至于婚姻本身到底如何，没有人会去在意。  
慈祥的妇人把一束金黄色的小花放在窗台的花瓶里，她的发丝已经斑白，眼角有着深刻的皱纹，她的侍女站在身后，看着她摆弄花朵的样子，不论如何劝阻，这个已经上了年纪的妇人一定会在早晨偷偷的溜出去，在花园里采回一束野花放在花瓶里，她突然停止了动作，侧耳倾听，从堡垒的方向传来悠扬的钟声，“发生了什么？”她抬起头看着窗外。  
“领主今天大婚。”侍女揣摩着词句，“他之前给您送过请函。”  
“是啊，克……卡尔，也是大孩子了。”妇人低下头，拨弄花茎的手有些颤抖，“到了要结婚的年纪了，结婚的对象是谁？”侍女久久没有说话，妇人奇怪的回过头，侍女终于带着哭腔回答：“是哥谭的领主。”  
一朵金黄色的小花掉在窗台上，“也好。”妇人的目光回到花朵上，她把掉落的小花放在旁边的盒子里，那里有各种各样枯萎的花朵，“大孩子了，也知道自己要什么了。”  
裹着黑色的狐皮斗篷的哥谭领主向着给自己弯腰施礼的仆从微微颔首，这个巨大的白色堡垒似乎和冰雪融为一体，肃穆到寒冷，餐厅的长桌上换上了新的带着黑色菱形花纹的桌布，银质的器皿闪闪发亮，中间的烛台和屋顶正中的水晶吊灯辉映，早餐还没有送上，他坐在长桌的一端，对着另一端空出的座位发呆。  
天色在转亮，烛台上的蜡烛越变越短，侍女推开房门，热气腾腾的早餐放在了他的面前，“非常抱歉。”领头的侍女低眉顺目的向他道歉，“领主因为突发事件，无法和您共进早餐，您舟车劳顿，可以先用过早餐休息一阵。”  
这些反叛军即使是在领主大婚的当天也不会休息一下吗？哥谭的领主在内心为这个被撕裂的国家叹息，“谢谢，也请你转告他，我会等待他共进早餐。”他挑了挑眉毛，“这些食物可以先撤下去，等他来了再上也不迟。”  
热气腾腾的早餐从桌子上消失，哥谭的领主看着窗外越来越明亮的天色，屋子里只有他一个人，烛台上的蜡烛已经只剩下短短的一截，苟延残喘，他几乎可以想象那些马上从叛军而起，席卷整个帝国的谣言，这个帝国的领主是如何的自大狂妄，而哥谭来的领主又是如何的卑微绝望。  
最后一点蜡烛燃尽，烧焦的烛芯微微偏头，一滴蜡油溅落在桌布上，屋子里已经彻底的亮了，大雪初霁，白皑皑的雪光让整个屋子变得通透到寒冷，热源消失，哥谭的领主不自觉的把斗篷紧了紧，“你不该这么等下去。”屋子的门被再次推开，凛冽的风伴随着冰雪开始融化的潮湿的气味灌进屋子，大都会的领主走进屋子，他背对着阳光，白色的披风被风扬起一角，“在大都会，你要学会的第一点：服从。”  
他关上门转过身，他穿了一件黑色的常服，衣襟上有着银线绣出的花纹，银质的扣子只系了三颗中最中间的一刻，他的五官端正，湛蓝色的眼睛，挺直的脊背，宽阔的肩膀让他的每一步都极有气势，他是这个帝国的领主，让他的敌人闻风丧胆。  
哥谭的领主冷淡到极致的审视着他，好像从来不认识他一般，“布鲁斯•韦恩，哥谭的领主。”大都会的领主在长桌的另一端坐下，“我没有想到你真的会来。”  
“我也没有想到你会提这个要求，卡尔•艾尔。”哥谭的领主寸步不让，“所以我们彼此出乎意料。”对方咕哝了一句什么，不熟悉的语言让布鲁斯有些诧异，但是卡尔脸色的表情告诉他最好别问。  
“你会是我的配偶，这个帝国的顾问和最高权限的拥有者。”卡尔•艾尔向后靠在椅子的背上，他的双手十指交握放在桌面上，露出手指上的戒指，红色的盾型宝石，中间有白色的“S”形标记，“但是我告诉过你：服从。”他看着桌子另一端沉默的布鲁斯，他讨厌对方的沉默，在那双深湛的眼睛注视下，所有的秘密都无法隐藏，他讨厌被看破的感觉，在战场上，不动声色的黑暗骑士运筹帷幄，现在，沉默的哥谭领主好像已经有了自己的打算。  
“闭嘴，一句话也不要说，安静的站在我身后，有些话即使你已经明白也让它永远的烂在你的肚子里，就是我对你的要求。”他愈加放肆的打量着自己对面的人，目光中不是淫秽，而是露骨的刻薄，他希望能从这个沉默的人身上看到裂痕，说出的话也越发寒冷，如同屋檐下的冰凌一般伤人，“不要以为你我不知道你的盘算，布鲁斯，如果你胆敢质疑我违抗我背叛我，我不介意掰断你的脊椎骨，让你看着我攻破哥谭，把所有的哥谭人当作奴隶。”  
“你呢，卡尔，你的盘算呢。”布鲁斯轻轻地敲了敲餐桌，示意进来的侍女送来早餐，“那些叛军今天早上搅的你在睡梦里都无法安生。”他看到了卡尔阴沉下来的脸色。  
“是啊，你的到来让他们高兴坏了，一个来自哥谭的挽救者。”卡尔抿紧了嘴唇，“你呢？打算作为他们的救世主？”  
“卡尔，我是哥谭人。”布鲁斯轻声的叹气，“我这么做有什么好处？即使成功，我也会被激愤的大都会人绞死。”  
“你最好收起这个打算。”侍女把热腾腾的早餐放在他们中间，升腾的白烟模糊了两个人的视线，“你总是过于精明，布鲁斯，不要被你的聪明害的短寿。”  
“没有一个领主不精明，卡尔，我们的每一个决策不光关系到自己，还有这个国家里所有的人。”屋子里现在又剩下他们两个人了，布鲁斯站起身，解开了自己黑色斗篷的系带，他里面穿着卡尔送给他的衣服，贴身的衬衣勾勒出每一处骨肉的转折，肌肉的纹理，极薄的布料可以看到里面樱红的色彩，他没有戴领巾，敞开的两颗扣子露出了锁骨的线条，钴蓝色的袖扣和他的眼睛颜色一样，深色的长裤在胯骨出故意收紧，包裹臀部的线条，他端着一杯咖啡，一步一步的靠近坐在那里僵直不动的卡尔，他的动作轻盈优雅，肌肉协调的运动，充满魅力。  
“当你让我穿上这身衣服的时候你在想什么？当然一定不是在想什么快乐的事情，老实说，卡尔•艾尔，当我穿上这身衣服的时候我的感觉和你一样，我们没什么不同。”他抿了一口咖啡，把杯子放在卡尔的杯子旁边，“我们都有着自己的目的，处心积虑。”他停顿了一会儿，似乎在想要如何让谈话进行下去，“你为了纾解国内积压的民怨被迫和哥谭和解，我为了解决国内的饥荒不得不和大都会合作，我们都有自己的打算。”  
“帝国的牺牲品。”卡尔的视线集中在他锁骨上方一点的位置，那里有一个大概硬币大小的圆形光滑的伤疤，是卡尔的箭留下的，那支箭穿透了黑暗骑士的左肩，如果不是对方躲避及时，那支箭会刺穿对方的脖子，布鲁斯因为这个词勾了勾唇角，卡尔收回视线，看着面前的两杯已经逐渐失去热气的咖啡。  
“但是我和你还是不一样的。”大都会的领主湛蓝色的眼睛突然变得明快，他的脸上带着笑容，语气却并不温和，“你把自己好像礼物一样送给敌国的领主，我可以随时扭断你的脖子，比如现在，失去领袖的哥谭人会如何的悲哀绝望，惊慌失措呢？”  
“真冷啊。”布鲁斯似乎想到了什么，看向窗外，“卡尔，你们大都会人在冬天有什么娱乐？让自己能够暖和起来的那种。”卡尔脸上的笑容消失了，他带着一点探寻的目光看着眼前突然岔开话题的哥谭领主。  
“我们哥谭人会去打猎。”哥谭领主的脸上露出怀恋的神色，好像只是在分享自己家乡的趣事，“很厚的雪，兔子，羊和鹿根本跑不了，它们的腿会陷在雪窝里，熊会躲在树洞里冬眠，你得小心一点，你知道吗？母熊一般会在这种时候生下小熊崽，为了自己的崽它们会疯了一样的攻击你。”  
“野蛮人的游戏。”大都会的领主皱了皱眉头，“把残忍当成乐趣，裹着臭烘烘的兽皮好像是野人。”  
“你到底对打猎有什么错误的理解？”哥谭的领主惊异的瞪大了眼睛，“这比打仗文明多了。”他依靠在桌子边缘：“不过有一种动物我们从来不打，猜猜看是什么？”大都会的领主兴致缺缺的把三明治切下一角：“哥谭人？”“你是再和我赌气吗？”哥谭的领主叹了一口气，“我们从来不猎杀冰原狼。”  
大都会领主的动作停滞了，他方下刀叉看着眼前表情轻松的哥谭领主，“那是一种生活在极北冰原上，体型极大的狼，在冬天，他们会从北方南下迁徙到哥谭的境内，咬死我们放牧的牛羊，但是我们只是驱赶它们，绝对不猎杀。”他的蓝眼睛里闪着不可名状的寒芒，“因为没有人愿意面对冰原狼的怨恨，即使是其中的一只，那群狼会向你报仇，他们会天涯海角的追赶着你，只要杀死一只，要面对的就是整个狼群。”他停顿了一下，“也有人自作聪明的去杀死头狼，他认为整个狼群会分崩离析，的确，在那天晚上，怒号的北风里，失了领袖的狼群悲哀的嚎叫，叫声凄厉却毫无底气，第二天狼群就消失了，第二天晚上，狼群卷土重来，他们有了新的领袖……”他猛地俯下身子，大都会的领主向后倾斜身子却被坚硬的椅背阻拦，金属的光泽和冰雪的冷光一样让人心寒，大都会的领主抬手护着自己的胸口，用力的踢了一脚餐桌的桌腿，猛然变向的桌子让哥谭领主的动作变成上挑，也让大都会的领主躲过了胸口的寒芒，两个人的动作都停顿了。  
哥谭的领主手里握着一个带着诡异绿色血槽的蝙蝠形状的飞镖，“比之前传说中上演更加惨烈的复仇故事。”他让飞镖在他的手指间翻飞，利器宛如一只顺服的猫咪，他把手略微用身体遮挡，把利器收拢在不知什么地方，宛如一只蜜蜂收藏起它的尖刺，谁也不知道那样贴身的衣服他会把利器收在那里，他只是给他的故事做了一个不错的结尾，餐桌上杯盘倾覆，狼狈的大都会领主站起身，他的白色披风顺着肩膀滑落，利刃割断了维系披风的绸带，“啪嗒”半枚银质的扣子掉在地上，它被人从中间割开，大都会的领主敞开着衣襟对着衣着单薄的哥谭领主，“不错的技术。”割开他的衣扣，挑断他的披风系带，但是衣服的面料却没有丝毫划伤，“今天的确很冷，希望稍后见面的时候你也能这么有活力。”  
“我也是。”哥谭的领主走到另一端拿起披风重新裹上，寒冷让他的手指有些僵硬。  
“你的小把戏伤不了我。”他身后传来大都会领主的声音，“反而会让你自己置身于危险之中，布鲁斯。”  
“是吗？”哥谭的领主转过身，“也许吧，但是谁知道呢？”沉默在两个人中间蔓延。  
“好吧，鉴于我们是第一次见面，我会在以后慢慢教你什么是服从。”大都会的领主做出了让步，他的下一句话第一次让哥谭的领主脸色有些泛白，“第一批粮食已经在距离你们边境20里，在你今天晚上履行你自己的义务之后，明天我会下令把粮食送过去，明天晚些时候就会到。”  
“第一批工匠也已经在路上，大概5天后会到达。”哥谭的领主恭顺的低头，面色已经恢复，手已经把斗篷的内衬抓出褶皱，“等到一切就位，我们可以讨论进一步的合作。”


	3. Chapter 3

侧面的暗门缓缓开启，穿着白色礼服的大都会领主缓缓走出，屋子里，灰色礼服的哥谭领主半闭着眼睛休养精神，他甚至没有睁开眼睛向着发出声音的地方看一眼。“你真冷静。”大都会的领主在他的身边坐下，“你不害怕有人会用匕首刺穿你的肚子？”  
“今天是你的大婚，卡尔，皇朝戒严了。”哥谭的领主耸了耸肩膀，“你不会让我死的，至少暂时不会。”  
“鉴于我们都有自己的打算，在典礼之前，我再告诉你一遍。”大都会的领主倾斜了身子，他的肩膀几乎挨到了哥谭领主的肩膀，“乖乖的站着，微笑，用你的动作告诉那些叛军和我们共同的敌人你的立场。”哥谭的领主睁开眼睛扫了他一眼，不置可否的冷哼了一声，大都会的领主站起身，回给他一个同样富有深意的眼神，从暗门离开。  
灰色的披风被黑色宝石的领结固定，他远远的看着那个站在宫殿门口向他伸出手的身着白色礼服，白色披风的人，对方的脸上带着他陌生的灿烂的微笑，湛蓝的眼睛让繁星失色，他一步步的走过去，血液在逐渐的变冷，终于，在人群的欢呼声中对方的手挽上了他的腰，动作轻柔却带着无法拒绝的力量，坚硬如同钢铁的肌肉箍在他的腰上，手指按着他的腰侧，“挥手，微笑，布鲁斯，我相信哥谭宝贝可以做的很好。”卡尔带着笑意凑近了他的脸颊，说出的话语却绝非耳鬓厮磨，“他们正在等你表态。”站在宫殿门口的高台上，他看着下面狂喜的人群，每个人都在笑，他却无法看清楚他们的脸，他深吸了一口气，闭了一下眼睛，再次睁开，深蓝色的眸子里已经荡漾着喜悦，他勾起唇角展露出极致喜悦的笑容，他抬手向着人群挥手致意，人群爆发出热烈的掌声。  
他感觉头晕目眩，纵然身处严冬，他的冷汗也已经浸透了里面的衬衣，他只是机械的被引导着，做着一个看似喜悦的新婚丈夫，神官说了什么他一无所知，白玉台面的寒意从他单膝跪下的膝盖直直插入心底，他不过是被捆在玉石祭坛上的祭品，他恍惚的从身边的侍从手里接过盒子，红色盾型宝石戒指上白色的S似乎在嘲笑着他的献祭，那枚早晨还呆在卡尔•艾尔中指上的戒指被他套在了对方的左手无名指，一枚黑色蝙蝠形状的宝石戒指被卡尔套在了他的无名指上，中间的S变成了鲜艳的红色，他会是这个帝国领主唯一的伴侣，也会拥有这个帝国无上的权力。  
他有些茫然的被那个男人扶着站起身，编造一段爱情故事对于一个史官太容易了，对方会极尽华丽的辞藻告诉后人，年轻的大都会领主如何邂逅了哥谭的领主，一见钟情，一对爱侣纵使互为仇敌，也最终化干戈为玉帛，力排众议也要彼此依偎，但是谁也不知道这些华丽的纸面背后是如何的苍白绝望，戴着权戒的手里除了权力，什么都不会有，他们都太过了解彼此，每一分的牺牲都会计算着回报。  
揽在自己腰上的手臂加大了力量，布鲁斯转身拥抱了他的丈夫，他们呼吸交融，腰间雕花的腰带扣撞击着留下压痕，卡尔扣住了他的后脑，他顺从的奉上自己的双唇，唇齿相依，对方轻轻的吮吸他的嘴唇，浅尝辄止，两个人固执的睁着眼睛对望，对方的眼睛里都是一片寒凉，冰冷坚硬的如同未曾融化的冰雪。  
所有的人都在欢呼，军乐团的乐声让一切的喜悦达到了高潮，卡尔松开他，他们礼貌的各撤了半步，好像完成了某个重大的战役一样长长的舒了一口气，“稍后的宴会你不用参加了。”卡尔点了点头向他示意，“车马劳顿，你可以先去休息，在寝宫等我。”  
寝宫外，一个黑色长卷发的女官微微欠身，“韦恩领主。”她的声音清亮，“我是大都会的书记官，露易丝•莱恩，我希望能够和您聊聊今天的大婚。”  
“抱歉。”被冷汗浸湿的衬衣贴在身上，让他现在只想把衣服换掉，“我今天很累。”  
对方用一双漂亮到通透的眼睛看着他，目光在他左手的戒指上停留，“您随时可以联系我。”她礼貌的点头，“也许我有能够帮到您的地方。”  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯给了她一个礼貌的笑容，“那么书记官，可以帮我转告艾尔领主，我希望能够隔一段时间见到哥谭的使者。”  
“也许您应该直接告诉他。”女书记官的声音很轻，“有些事情我无法帮您，我也许是这里唯一可以想说什么就说什么的人，但是我的舌头也同样被东西压着。”她沉默了片刻，戴上了自己斗篷上配套的兜帽，把自己的脸藏在暗影里，转身离开：“我们都很难。”  
布鲁斯在门口愣了片刻，直到侍女出声提醒才走入宫殿，眼前的一切让他的动作僵硬起来，一张洁白的皮毛摊在床上，平整柔软，光滑的长毛上闪耀着如同绸缎一样的光泽，只是这张皮毛属于冰原狼，冰原的霸主用一双已经成为空洞的眼睛看着他，他也回望着那双空洞的眼睛，解开了披风的领结，繁复的礼服从他身上褪下，他从柜子里抽出一件黑色的睡衣裹在身上，一头倒在厚实的白色皮毛上。  
宴会持续到夜半，卡尔•艾尔在众人的调侃和祝福中离开，他的身上带着淡淡的葡萄酒甜香，在寝宫的门外，一个黑色的斗篷在等待着他，“他希望见到哥谭的使者。”斗篷的主人声音很轻，“大概今天的事情让他伤心，不论他是如何的冷血，他也是一个普通的人类。”  
“然后把大都会的一切告诉哥谭？”卡尔•艾尔冷笑了一声，“我会陪他一起回去，不过不是现在，也不是一年内，也许是未来。”他湛蓝的眼睛里蕴藏着风暴，“这需要他自己争取，看他是否服从。”  
他推开门，身后的黑色斗篷已经消失，屋里燃烧的蜡烛火苗被突然推开的门吓得惊跳了一下，火焰在镂空的壁炉盖子后面跳跃，白色的冰原狼伏在床上，用一种审视的目光看着他，他走过去，看着那个把自己整个裹在狼皮里的人，这是一只冰原狼狼王的皮，宽大，洁白，屠杀它的利箭从它的眼睛里穿过，钉入它的头颅，这样毛皮上不会有任何的损毁，黑色的睡衣已经被对方蹭开，乱糟糟的堆在床边，把脸埋在动物皮毛里的人听到了声音，睁开眼睛，那双深蓝色的眼睛里氤氲着悲伤和绝望，好像是弥漫着雾气的哥谭海港，他眨了眨眼睛，那些情绪如同雾气一样消散了，哥谭的领主恢复了一贯的冷静。  
他到底在想什么，卡尔•艾尔有着一瞬间的恍惚，但是最终，他一言不发的看着清醒的哥谭领主坐起来依靠在床头，洁白的动物皮毛顺着他遍布伤痕的上半身滑落，如同牛奶一样堆叠在他的下半身，“你没有穿衣服。”卡尔•艾尔打破了一室的沉寂，“你的风流韵事的确不少，看来已经做好准备了。”  
“也许没有。”刚睡醒的布鲁斯•韦恩声音里有着一丝沙哑，“你是我的第一个男人。”  
“呵，我该说荣幸吗？”卡尔只是冷漠的讽刺着，没有任何动作，“你的利爪呢，布鲁斯•韦恩？你今天早上要剜出我心脏的气势呢？”  
“我不必要把一些东西带到床上。”布鲁斯向前倾了倾身子，“而且在我同意我们婚姻的时候，我就做好了心理准备，我们都知道彼此的价值，你能够挽救哥谭，我也就自然会顺服于你。”  
卡尔把手搭在了布鲁斯赤裸的肩膀上，他可以感觉到手掌下面的肌肉猛地收缩又放松下来，他牵引着对方的身体靠近自己，布鲁斯顺从的前倾身体，调整姿势跪在他的面前，堆叠在他腰间的兽皮下滑到了小腿，卡尔可以越过布鲁斯的肩膀看到他流畅的背部肌肉线条，挺翘的臀部，对方像真正恩爱的夫妻一般，依偎在他的怀里，额头顶着他的肩膀。  
他的手掌向下滑动，在背部流连，又缓缓下移，在腰部细细揉搓，布鲁斯只是靠在他的怀里，肌肉放松，不是愉悦，更像是对挣扎和抵抗的放弃，他看着那双深蓝色的眼睛，那双眼睛的主人双目空茫，视线有些涣散的消失在宫殿里的某个角落，布鲁斯完全没有把注意力集中在可能发生的情事，他只是把它当成一个必须完成的任务。  
卡尔在对方挺翘的臀部狠狠捏了一把，对方终于打个个哆嗦，收回视线把注意力集中在拥抱着自己的人身上，对方的一只手在自己的臀部放肆的揉捏，另外一只手越过胯骨骚弄着小腹上的毛发，手掌下移捉住了双腿间软垂的性器，布鲁斯发出一声压抑的喘息，接着他被卡尔摁倒在了床上，跌在软绵绵的兽皮里，性器被人握在手里亵玩，他的眼睛里闪过一丝屈辱。  
“咔哒”清脆的机械声和下身的冰凉让他猛地挣扎，他推开压在自己身上的卡尔，一抹银色出现在他的性器根部，银质的环状物圈住他的性器根部，上面有着和卡尔•艾尔戒指上一样的雕刻花纹。  
“圈里有我的名字。”被推开的卡尔站起身，看着赤裸的坐在床上的布鲁斯，视线在性器根部的圆环上停留，他甚至没有脱掉自己的衣服，“我们彼此对这件事都没有兴趣。”他停顿了一下，看着带着屈辱表情的布鲁斯：“但是也不代表我就很宽容，你风流在外的名声需要好好管理，戴着这个你会安分很多，至少在对着哪个漂亮姑娘解开腰带的时候要多考虑几秒钟。”  
“谢谢，我从你这里收到两个戒指了。”布鲁斯把自己重新裹进兽皮里，“那么，晚安？”  
“晚安。”卡尔转身离开，这个一直带着冰冷表情的人其实也会生气，会伤心，他只是一个普通的人，卡尔突然有一种冲动，他希望露易丝给他的报告里的故事是真实的，以一种纯粹的恋人关系相爱，结合，他的丈夫会真正的爱上他，但是，他赶走脑子中不合时宜的想法，只要对方的血管里还流着韦恩家族的血液，他就不会爱上自己，屈服，示弱不过是他惯用的手法，他会如图传说中的白狼一样，在对手放松警惕的时候咬断对方的脖子，把对方连皮带骨拆穿入腹。  
“日安。”昨天晚上的闹剧让布鲁斯整个晚上都出于浅眠的状态，在第二天的清晨就清醒过来，他伸了个懒腰，向坐在桌边的丈夫问好，对方昨天晚上并没有离开，而是坐在桌边翻阅着帝国的各类报告，他该庆幸对方即使再不情愿，也没有贸然的离开寝宫，让这对帝国的新婚夫妇只是利益结合的事实传遍整个帝国。  
“日安。”对方回应了一句，看着他穿上灰色的常服，戴上那枚黑色的戒指。  
“鉴于我虽然是你的顾问，但是其实并不需要出席任何晨会。”布鲁斯站起身，走到自己的丈夫面前，“我希望能够为我开放堡垒的图书室。”  
“随你。”卡尔把报告卷起来，鹅毛笔插进旁边的架子，“你的戒指表明了你的身份，你拥有这座堡垒的一切权限。”  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯点了点头，只要不涉及国家的问题，他和他的丈夫能够很和平的相处，贵族拥有的疏离和谦让发挥到了极致，“我还需要咖啡和甜点。”  
“图书室有侍从，告诉他们就可以。”卡尔站起身，“不过为了大都会的古籍，我建议你不要那么做。”他停顿了一下，“今天早上我已经派人告诉哥谭的使者，粮草正在运抵哥谭，他们需要安排人接应。”  
“哥谭人感念您的仁慈。”布鲁斯轻微欠身，客套的表示感谢。  
“领主。”穿着短衣的深色皮肤的年轻人推开了宫殿的大门，他的肩膀上站立着一只小巧的白羽红嘴的鸟，“有……”他似乎有些尴尬的看着布鲁斯，想要说出的话硬生生咽了下去，“日安，韦恩领主。”他向着布鲁斯鞠躬行礼。  
“维克多，去议事厅。”卡尔拿起自己挂在门口架子上的白色披风，“告诉我发生了什么？”议事厅里戴安娜已经等在那里，她看到卡尔挑了挑眉毛：“我以为你会不来。”  
“发生了什么？”卡尔没有理会戴安娜的话，“从中心城传来的消息。”维克多碰了碰自己肩膀上的小鸟，“叛军全部销声匿迹了。”  
卡尔皱起了眉头，“这不是个好现象。”他沉声回答，“即使和哥谭结盟会有效果，但绝不至于这么快，还有其他的消息吗？”  
“海滨城的消息。”维克多似乎在斟酌词句，“一直在边境上和我们擦枪走火的扶桑军队撤军了，变为全线防守，据说是星离开了军队。”  
“他不会离开，他是一直打定主意要咬断我的脖子，他独自返回只有一个原因。”卡尔的目光变得深沉，“告诉哈尔，让他做好准备。”维克多躬身离开。  
“你认为叛军和这次扶桑军队的异动有关系。”戴安娜用指尖叩击着桌面。  
“海面退潮不过是为了下一次的涨潮做准备。”卡尔摇了摇头，“他们直到昨天早晨都还在坚持不懈的战斗，他们不过是赌哥谭不会和我们结盟，他们输了，但是即使结盟，我们从现在来看也不可能去收拾他们，他们撤退不过是趁着形势尚好去找靠山，而靠山很有可能是目前还在敌对的扶桑。”  
木质结构的屋脊在阴沉的天空下如同鲤鱼的脊背，连夜疾驰的将军藤甲上还带着未融的霜雪，“星。”坐在大殿上的少女露出明丽的笑容，让整个阴冷的大殿都温暖起来，她站起来穿上木屐从台阶上飞扑下来，被朔风扬起的衣摆如同蝴蝶的羽翼，“你回来啦，好快，前线怎么样？我不喜欢在这里，老师让我去学习插花，学习茶道，一点意思都没有，不过我的射箭技术比之前好了，我可以射进中间最小的圆圈里……”  
“陛下让我回来是为了这种小孩子的抱怨？”将军向后撤退一步，“前线吃紧，大都会和哥谭结盟，现在大都会可以集中精力解决和我们的问题了。”  
“哦。”女孩子收回了伸出的手，“不过没关系，有你在，而且……”她像是想起了什么一样，返回大殿，是一个狭长的木盒子，里面有一支铜管，她拿起铜管向着身边的将军晃了晃，把一些黑色的粉末装填在里面，点燃了尾部的棉线，伴随着棉线的燃烧，巨大的声音伴随着铜管口升腾的烟雾，远处柳树的枝条应声折断。  
“这是……”远归的将军吃惊的看着这个小小的铜管。  
“火铳。”少女得意的把铜管递给他，“我们的使团从那个隔海的东方帝国取得的。”  
将军拿过那根铜管抚摸着，不做一声，“还有。”少女又拿出了一根细细的竹枝，上面用彩纸包裹，她小心的点燃，彩纸燃烧的气息还伴随隐约和之前铜管里相似的味道，少女感觉手腕一痛，竹枝拖手，她被人拎着领子拖了出去，掉落在地上的竹枝发出嗤嗤燃烧的声音，彩色的火星从尖端冒出。“也是那个帝国的，在月亮最圆的时候，他们的小孩子会拿着这个出去玩。”少女看着地上燃尽的烟花，眼光暗淡下来。  
“所以您让我回来陪您玩吗？”将军想要把手放在她的头顶，想了想又缩回，“如果不是仰仗天堑，送给您玩物的帝国会把我们的国家变成焦土，花，你不是小孩子了。”  
“我知道。”女孩子倔强的仰起头，“你为什么总认为别人会那么坏？那个帝国的人都很善良。”  
“这不是您应该说的话，手握权力的人，永远没有善良。”将军后退一步双膝跪地，“臣恳请即刻返军，为帝国祛除边患。”  
“我明白了。”少女低下了头，眼泪在眼眶里冻结，再抬起头，已经是一派冰冷，“星，朕特赐你火铳5000，由莱克斯监制改装后配发军队，踏平大都会。”  
“臣领旨。”将军抱拳领旨。  
“星。”少女的声音宛如喟叹，“我现在这个样子，是不是长大了？”


	4. Chapter 4

帝国的图书室和其他的宫殿一样主体为白色，储藏书籍的房间设在背阴的一面，略微有些阴冷，阅读书籍的地方却是在向阳的一面，巨大的窗户上镶嵌着透明的玻璃，朔风被隔绝在外，阳光却可以顺利的进入，布鲁斯坐在椅子上享受着冬日少有的晴朗的天气，温暖的阳光照在他的肩膀上，他的膝盖上盖着厚厚的羊绒毯，不远处一个小小的炭火盆正贡献着热量，面前的桌子上，杯子里的咖啡冒着热气，饼干散发着诱人的奶香，他全身放松的看着摊在自己膝盖上的书，鉴于作为一个顾问却被禁止参与晨会和一切会议，他已经很久没有过这样完全放松的时候了，闲适和温暖让他昏昏欲睡。  
他听到软皮鞋跟擦过地面的声音，端起桌子上的饮料让自己清醒一些，脚步声在他的对面停止，他抬起头，路易斯·莱恩站在那里，阳光在她深色的眸子里浮动，“韦恩领主。”书记官轻轻欠身，“希望您现在能有些时间。”  
“我每天都有时间。”布鲁斯笑了笑，伸手做了一个邀请的动作，“咖啡，可以吗？”  
“您在不满吗？针对这桩婚姻？”路易斯看着深色的液体注入杯子，“我很想知道您对婚姻的真实想法。”  
“有什么比相爱的人在一起更美妙的事情吗？”布鲁斯扫了一眼膝盖上书的页码，把它合了起来，“我们彼此相爱。”  
“好吧。”路易斯只是认真的看着他，“这里太安逸了，想要出去散步吗？”  
堡垒内精巧的回廊，环抱着在宫殿中间的精巧的花园，让这个堡垒有着一丝鲜活感，布鲁斯和路易斯有一句没一句的聊着，空气中弥漫着干枯草木浸润后湿漉漉的气息，被雪水浸泡的枯枝被踩断发出沉闷的噼啪声，急匆匆的脚步声从背后传来，步幅紧凑，是个孩子，布鲁斯停顿了一下，“快点。”清脆的童音带着雀跃，“婆婆说今天给我做苹果派。”脚步声在身后停住，布鲁斯转过身，一个黑发湛蓝色眼睛的男孩吃惊的看着他，男孩又看了看站在他旁边的路易斯，整个人都紧张的好像一只偷吃东西被主人发现的小狗。  
“康纳。”路易斯皱着眉头对着男孩摇了摇头，“你不应该这样喧哗奔跑，你的父亲不会喜欢你这样。”布鲁斯不动声色的站着，气喘吁吁跑到的乳母眼睛里盛满了惊恐，浑身颤栗，“韦恩领主。”她谦卑的鞠躬，用手暗自扯着男孩的衣袖。  
“你是我父亲的爱人吗？”男孩没有理会自己已经紧张到几乎崩溃的乳母，“哥谭是会在冬天打猎吗？抓很多小动物？”  
一个有意思的孩子，布鲁斯在心底评价，截至目前几乎所有他见过的大都会贵族，都会因为各种原因近乎恶意的称呼他为大都会的“女”主人，但是这个男孩只是称呼为爱人，虽然他不得不承认他并非卡尔·艾尔真正意义上的爱人。  
“是的，你可以叫我布鲁斯，至于动物，我们不捉小的。”他简略的回答了男孩的问题，“你需要快点了，去……，苹果派要烤焦了。”他故意在地点上停顿了一下。  
“肯特婆婆。”男孩轻快的回答，“回见，布鲁斯先生。”他快步的跑开了，他的乳母再次向着布鲁斯和路易斯行礼，紧跟着追了出去。  
“卡尔的私生子。”他听到旁边的路易斯轻声叹气，“能看出来吗，他开春就要8岁了。”  
“挺好，无忧无虑。”布鲁斯点了点头，“我们回去？我觉得我们可以开始下午茶了。”  
“你找我。”年轻的将军走入宫殿，他名义上的兄长坐在书桌后面，批阅着诸多的文件。  
“是的，杰森，粮食送到了。”他的兄长抬起头，眼眶下面的青翳昭示着他几天都没能好好休息，“我已经派军队把粮食护送到了相应的城市，我需要你协助把粮食送给有需要的人。”他把已经盖好徽章的羊皮纸递给他的弟弟，羊皮纸上有着他的签名，他的弟弟只是站在那里冷漠的看着他。  
“我的领主只有布鲁斯·韦恩。”他扫了一眼命令书的签名，冷哼了一声，“让老蝙蝠来签名。”  
“杰森。”他的兄长低吼了一声，随即挫败的垂下脑袋，他把手收回来，羊皮纸被他随意的扔在桌子上，他用手摁压着太阳穴，“你需要明白，我们的人民需要这些粮食，现在不是任性的时候。”  
“任性，你把这个叫做任性。”冷漠的将军情绪失控的大吼，他的眼眶开始发红，额前的白发轻轻颤抖，“这些粮食是怎么来的，你告诉我？我们撤回了军队，打开了驿站和港口，我们的工匠背井离乡到大都会去，我们在讨好大都会！”  
“大都会也一样，他们也同样后撤了军队，开启了驿站和港口，给了我们粮食。”迪克把手肘撑在桌面上，“这是两个国家的和谈，我们并没有讨好。”  
“并没有？”杰森摇了摇头，似乎难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，“那么那场婚礼呢？你告诉我是怎么回事？提姆呢？”  
“提姆陪着父亲去大都会了。”迪克的气势软弱下来，“婚礼是父亲同意的。”  
“所以呢，他同意了，你们就没有一个人阻止吗？”杰森后退了一步，胸口剧烈起伏，“你称呼他为父亲？作为一个儿子，你把你的父亲送到了敌人的床上。”  
“闭嘴，杰森。”迪克的表情阴沉下来，“父亲会有办法……”  
“他能有什么办法？你在自欺欺人。”杰森的表情变成了嘲讽，“他就如同一只拥有漂亮皮毛的猛虎，你们拔掉他的利齿，切掉他的爪子，把他送给敌人，告诉自己‘他是一只老虎，总能逃出来的’，他还能怎么办？像猫儿一样撒娇，展示自己漂亮的皮毛吗？”  
“我知道他是用什么说辞说服你们的，他告诉你们他拥有哥谭的军队，大都会现在在边境上和扶桑对峙，在国内有叛军，大都会需要军队。”杰森耸了耸肩膀，“但是当他真的发生危险，我们的军队是否真的能够及时赶到，挽救他的性命？”他看到了迪克的沉默。  
“不论如何，杰森。”迪克终于艰难的开口，“就如同你说的，布鲁斯·韦恩是我们的领主，我们会不遗余力的保护他，我只是恳求你，不要让他的付出白费。”  
“你开始给我打亲情牌了吗？但是很遗憾，你们在做出决定的时候从来没有问过我的意见。”杰森转身离开，“我已经说过了，我的领主只有布鲁斯·韦恩，如果有命令直接让我执行，让他亲自来签字告诉我，正常的工作和工作汇报我还是会进行，但是我不接受你的命令。”  
“迪克少爷。”在杰森离开后，韦恩家忠心耿耿的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯端来了一碗浓汤，“您需要吃点东西，休息一下。”  
“谢谢，阿福，但是，父……”他咬着舌尖露出苦闷的表情，一声不响的搅拌着碗里的浓汤。  
“一切都会好的，你要做的只是坚持下去。”老人轻声安慰着他，“老爷会有自己的打算，杰森少爷虽然叛逆了些，但是他还是会协助管理哥谭的，一切都会好的。”  
“但愿吧。”迪克舀起一勺汤，闷闷的回答，“情形不会比他第一次坐在这里的时候更糟，对吧？”  
走出宫殿的杰森目不旁视的走向他的马，“你不开心。”在他从石桩上解开缰绳的时候，手里的绳子被身边的人抽走了，他身材高大的副将站在他的身边，“我刚才听到吵架了，你们闹崩了。”  
“闭嘴，比扎罗。”杰森夺回自己的缰绳，“我们需要尽快回去，明天派发粮食，那些人不知道能干出什么。”一个丑陋的牛皮的袋子递到他的眼前。  
“尝尝？”比扎罗把袋子往前送了送，“阿尔忒弥斯说不开心的时候喝一些会好很多，但是我认为它没用。”杰森接过水袋，劣质酒辛辣的酒精气息呛的他脸颊发红。  
“确实好很多。”他把水袋还给比扎罗，翻身上马，“走吧，也许这对我们也是好事，我们都不用再被当成替代品，可以为了自己活下去了。”比扎罗不明所以的歪了歪头。  
“是不错。”他跨上旁边的另外一匹马，“所以你为什么不开心呢？”  
自从新婚的夜晚布鲁斯表示出顺从，之前的剑拔弩张似乎都只是卡尔的错觉，布鲁斯变得温顺，即使偶尔面对卡尔的挑衅，也只是微笑着默认，这一点让卡尔充满了烦躁，蓄力打出去的一拳却落在了松软的棉花上。  
休息室的壁炉熊熊燃烧，布鲁斯用一种舒服的姿势窝在沙发上，慵懒的好像一只猫，他依然拿着一本书，里面夹了一个羊皮纸做的本子，面前的小桌上放了一瓶墨水和一支羽毛笔，“鉴于你可能太过无聊，不妨看看这个。”卡尔走进来，他的披风上还有夜露的味道，他的手里有一张烫金的卡片，他把卡片递给布鲁斯。  
“假面舞会。”布鲁斯仔细的看着那张邀请函，“在堡垒举行，你们竟然也会有舞会？”  
“和哥谭比是少了一些，毕竟我们不会把钱花在这种没用的东西上。”卡尔在另一边的书桌旁边坐下，“假面你应该更有研究，毕竟经常使用。”  
“你到底对哥谭有多少偏见？不妨一次性说出来。”布鲁斯把书合上，坐在沙发上看着已经拿出文件的卡尔，“第一，我们举办舞会的频率并不高，两个月一次，只是因为我每次都参加，所以显得特别有名，第二，我的假面是震慑敌人用的，如果你不介意，我可以让人送过来，时间来的及，但是痛苦的绝对是站在我对面的你。”  
“别想着联系哥谭了。”卡尔打开了第一份文件，他的动作略微迟疑了一下，“稍后会有人给你送假面过来，你挑一个。”  
话音刚落，就有侍女拿着各式各样的假面进入，躬身行礼后把它们放在了布鲁斯的面前，卡尔瞄了一眼把注意力转移到眼前的假面上的布鲁斯，再次看着这份文件，是来自驿站的报告：“哥谭使者提姆·德雷克离开大都会返回哥谭。”报告的下面被维克多加了一句话：“哥谭有异，杰森·托特与其兄，代理领主迪克·格雷森决裂。”卡尔把仅有一页纸的报告捏起来，不动声色的投进壁炉，他在转身的时候再次看了一眼布鲁斯，对方摊开一本书，对照着书上的图案挑选着堆在自己面前的假面。  
卡尔也曾扮作游吟诗人的模样，偷偷溜进哥谭，他想要看看这个一直和自己敌对的国家到底是什么样子，不同于自己的堡垒，哥谭的堡垒是用黑色的岩石构筑，尖顶直指天空，在天空的映衬下宛如出鞘的利剑，港口停泊着巨大的货船，大都会的粮食，扶桑的瓷瓶，从船上卸下，哥谭的玻璃器皿又被搬运上船，在船员的呼喝声里，货船扬起白色的船帆，驶离海港，驿站里，大都会口音的商人和扶桑口音的商人牵着马，为驮着货物的马队进行登记，入夜，年轻的贵族男女聚集在一起，他们穿着在大都会很难见到的精巧华丽的服饰，端着色泽透亮的葡萄酒，在舞池里彻夜狂欢，但是，在城市的暗巷里，失去父母的孤儿为了一块发霉发硬的面包和野狗打架，窝在墙角的人三五成群，用宛如鬣狗的眼睛，贪婪的打量着外来商人的钱袋，这个国家有着最睿智的统治者，最精明的商人，最风流的作家，但是同样有着最疯狂的罪犯，最残忍的反叛者，这个国家生机勃勃充满活力，又同样阴沉诡谲充满罪恶，她把这两者很好的杂揉在一起让人心底产生一种疯狂。  
这种强悍和疯狂也流淌在每一个哥谭人的血液里，卡尔知道布鲁斯的三个儿子都并非亲生，而是他收养的孤儿，不过让这位哥谭领主庆幸的是三个养子都足够优秀，能够支撑起整个哥谭，但是他没有想到的是，这种团结和相互支持只是一种假象，前提是他留在哥谭作为真正的支柱，当他离开，那些年轻人血液里的反叛也会显现出来，他们会如同被父母驱离的小狼崽一样，互相撕咬，直到有一只脱颖而出。  
“这个呢，怎么样？”布鲁斯的声音把卡尔从发呆中唤醒，卡尔看了一眼壁炉，那张羊皮纸已经变成了灰烬，他把目光转移到呼唤自己的布鲁斯身上，黑色的面具遮掩着他的半面，面具上金色的花纹和他深蓝色的眼睛相互映衬，露出棱角分明的下巴和色泽漂亮的嘴唇，他不得不承认，布鲁斯是一个俊美的男人，不同于贵族的明媚和柔顺，布鲁斯的骨子里有着桀骜与不逊，黑暗与阴郁，只是他很好的把这些包裹在优雅的表象下，这使得他和他的哥谭一眼，充满了让人疯狂的致命吸引力，他宛如一只拥有漂亮皮毛的大猫，慵懒的展示着自己漂亮的花纹和油亮的皮毛，但是谁也不会忽视他露出的尖牙和利爪，他明白自己的优势，也很清楚要怎么利用他，这让卡尔不自觉的想起初次见面划向胸前的利刃，当然也不会忘记他献祭一般送上的柔软嘴唇，卡尔有些不满的哼了一声，继续看着手里的文件：“我们是去参加舞会，不是让你去夜巡，你能分清吗？”“唔。”布鲁斯把面具从脸上取下，拿在手里仔细的端详了片刻，“是挺像的，也许应该换一个。”  
卡尔听到书页被翻动的声音，和假面和桌面碰击发生的轻响，他听到布鲁斯的轻叹，当他抬起头，对方正窝在沙发上，闭着眼睛打盹，温暖的屋子让人充满了倦怠，他走过去，布鲁斯的膝盖上还放着一本摊开的书，上面描述着各种各样假面的花纹，他把书合起来，轻微的触动惊醒了正在打盹的人，“别，阿福……”他皱着眉头低声抗议了一句，睁开的蓝色眼睛仅仅因为困意包裹着水雾，在他看到站在自己面前的卡尔，只是低声的道歉，重新闭上了眼睛，全然放松的姿态让卡尔有些措手不及，不同于之前的放弃，他只是在放松，对自己所处的环境安心。  
他把书放在小桌上，旁边放着的另外一本书引起了他的注意，那是一本用氪星语写的书，这种艰涩难懂的文字已经被大陆上兴起的另外一种语言完全取代，称为留存在典籍里的已经死亡的语言，只有大都会的统治阶层才会被强制要求学习这种文字，研读自己的先祖留下的智慧，他打开那本书，从里面掉落出来的羊皮纸的本子似乎验证了他的想法，本子上，前面部分更多的是问题，诸如某个单词是什么含义，某个句子是什么意思，他甚至模仿着抄写那些拗口的，卖弄词汇的句子，后面，问题越来越少，更多的是在描述布鲁斯自己对某个句子的理解，甚至有些用的是氪星语，虽然这些句子在卡尔看来还是问题百出，他不是在消遣，他是在学习，并且这种学习卓有成效，卡尔神色复杂的把书重新合上，他很难想象这个来自哥谭的领主，独自一人在图书室里，翻着字典学习一门艰深的语言，他甚至没有可以求助的人，卡尔拿起被布鲁斯放在桌上的羽毛笔，把其中的一个句子划去，把正确的句子写上。  
他重新把书放回原处，“你应该回寝宫去睡。”他摇晃着布鲁斯的肩膀，“这本通史对你难度太大了，就在那个架子上，第五层最靠右侧有一本基础教程，你可以先去学习单词，句子。”朦胧中睁开眼睛的布鲁斯惊异的看着转身离开的卡尔，瞄了一眼自己放在桌子上的书，“谨遵您的教导，卡尔领主。”他调整了一下自己的姿势，让自己从昏沉中清醒，“面具，我想要选择刚才那款面具的白色款。”


	5. Chapter 5

在舞会确定之后，就是繁复的邀请，鉴于布鲁斯是一个外来人，卡尔找人替他完成了邀请名单的筛选和邀请函的书写工作，他只需要在烫金的邀请函上用漂亮的花体签上自己的名字就可以，每天除了在图书馆阅读和学习氪星语的书籍，他的另外一份工作就是在侍女的监督下，把每一份请柬和那些权贵的肖像对应起来，侍女在旁边向他简介着每一个被邀请权贵，强迫他记住以免舞会上发生尴尬，虽然布鲁斯认为这样的事情并不会发生在自己身上，他清楚的记得他的每一匹战马的名字和样子，即使他们全部都是黑色的同一个品种的马，他从来没有认错过，再不济他也是布鲁西宝贝。  
他签名的动作停顿了一下，“我要写上什么？布鲁斯•韦恩？”他看了一眼坐在不远处批阅文件的自己年轻的丈夫。  
“他们怎么写我的名字的？”卡尔没有停下自己的动作。  
“卡尔•韦恩•艾尔？”布鲁斯在请柬里找着书写名字的地方。  
“把我的姓氏加到你的名字里去。”卡尔明显动作停顿了一拍，“保持和我的名字同样的格式。“我第一次发现两个姓氏组合起来会这么难听。”布鲁斯在请柬上写了一个名字，皱着眉头打量着这个熟悉又陌生的名字，“布鲁斯•艾尔•韦恩？”  
“你应该庆幸我们两个的结合不会带来一个孩子。”布鲁斯有些吃惊的抬头看着和他开玩笑的卡尔，“否则，我们就要从两个傻的要命的姓氏里选一个，还需要给所有人一个解释。”  
“所以你要感谢我没有给你制造麻烦？”布鲁斯低下头把签上名字的邀请函扔在旁边。  
“少有的不制造麻烦的时候。”卡尔意味深长的看了他一眼，“我也希望以后你能继续保持，少制造麻烦。”  
新年的舞会依然是冬季，但是贵族对于舞会的热情足以融化冰雪，大厅里飘扬着轻柔舒缓的音乐，被冰雪冻结的玫瑰脱去冰霜，围绕在会场舞池的周围，娇嫩的花瓣上带着清浅的露珠，大厅东边的长桌上铺着雪白的桌布，银质的餐具被擦拭的闪闪发亮，水晶的杯子垒成塔状里面盛着琥珀色的酒液，各类的美食罗列旁边，舞池的正上方，水晶的吊灯上数百个蜡烛把整个大厅映衬的亮如白昼，舞池的地板已经被擦拭的光滑如镜，亮的可以倒映出人影。  
长裙曳地戴着假面的贵族少女被她们的男伴牵引着走下马车，大殿里的华丽让所有的人惊叹，大家三三两两的聚在一起评论着这次舞会，在烛光下闪耀的配饰，在衣裙间浮动的暗香，整个大殿被雍容围绕着，所有人都在期待着8点钟声的响起。  
当8点钟的钟声响起，所有人的声音都低了下去，他们把目光集中在大殿正面的双扇门处，双扇门缓缓打开，一瞬间，所有的音乐都停止了，烛光似乎都黯淡下去，美酒，佳肴，鲜花一切都不重要了，精心装饰的宫殿在等待着真正主人的来临，现在他们来了。  
高大英俊宛如神祇的领主身着白色的礼服，他的衣领上别着盾型的领花，黄金制成的肩章无比耀眼，肩章下垂下的金色的流苏和三指宽的红蓝色的绶带，愈发衬托的他肩宽腿长，他的身边站着来自哥谭的领主，他穿着一身款式相同的深灰色礼服，黑色宝石制作的蝙蝠形状的胸针别在他的胸口，铂金镶嵌钻石的肩章表明了他的顾问身份，他带着优雅的笑容环视了所有等待他们的人，深蓝色的眼睛宛如名贵的宝石，所有的人在接触到他目光的时候都不由自主的被那双眼睛吸引。  
卡尔•艾尔向着所有的人点头致意，伸手挽起身边布鲁斯•韦恩的手臂，穿过人群，所有人都好像如梦初醒一般，慌忙的向着两侧让开一条道路，在他们经过自己身边的时候，绅士们弯下腰，淑女们提起裙摆微微弯曲膝盖，恭敬的行礼，没有一个人说话，两位领主站在一起的画面太过和谐，让所有人都丧失了辩驳的勇气，来自哥谭的领主纵然曾经是敌人，身上的气质也足以令大多数人自惭形秽。  
这一次的距离足够近，近到能够让布鲁斯看懂那些贵族的表情，他们带着恭敬甚至殷勤的态度向自己行礼，但是在直起身子后那些表情消失了，那些绅士带着不善甚至恶意的眼神打量着自己，看着自己的胸针，那些淑女们带着审视的目光看着他，评价他嘴角翘起的弧度，他们都在关注着他，甚至期待他的出丑，他们把真实的情绪掩盖在谦恭的表面下，从来没有向他表现出真正的善意。  
卡尔松开了他的手，他从侍者的手里拿过一杯红酒，走到人群中间，“为了大都会。”他举起杯子示意了一下，把酒一饮而尽，“祝大家新年快乐，今天晚上请大家尽兴。”所有的人都举起了酒杯，互道着新年的贺词，气氛热络了起来，乐队再次奏起舒缓的音乐，卡尔拿着已经空了的杯子走回到布鲁斯的身边：“你可以维持这么久的微笑脸颊不会僵硬吗？”  
布鲁斯扭头带着惊异的表情看着卡尔：“会酸痛，不过并没有到达不能忍受的程度。”布鲁斯拿起酒杯，让杯子隔离开众人时不时飘过来的探究的目光，调整着自己的表情，“我为了锻炼表情，曾经每天花8个小时咬着一根木棍。”卡尔不置可否的挑了挑眉毛。  
“真的难以想象，普林斯将军没有参加这次舞会。”大家都在三五成群的聚在一起，轻声的交谈，品尝着精致的食物，理查德咬了一口蛋糕，看了一眼站在自己身边的叔叔，他的叔叔是前任的书记官，只是老人似乎有些不胜酒力，一杯红酒已经让他两颊发红，“难道是这次的联姻……”他的叔叔哼了一声，阻止了接下去的话。  
“抱歉，各位。”大殿的偏门被打开，穿着白色曳地长裙的女人站在门口向所有人鞠躬致歉，她的黑色长发挽在脑后，素色的长裙上没有任何花纹，固定着长发的金色发饰是她身上唯一的装饰，她缓步走进大殿，“我来晚了。”身后跟着穿着黑色长裙的女人，她的长发散开柔顺的搭在肩头，人群中再次发出惊叹，不胜酒力的前书记官发出沙哑的笑声，他的侄子撇了撇嘴。  
穿着白裙的女人不施脂粉的脸上带着若有若无的笑意，她和所有向她问好的贵族名媛点头示意，却拒绝加入她们的谈话，“你的圣骑士，大都会最火辣的玫瑰来了。”布鲁斯放下杯子，调整好自己的表情，“她是来和你问好的。”  
“还有你。”卡尔注视着径直向他们走来的女人，“注意你的态度，布鲁斯。”  
“晚上好。”女人轻轻的躬身，“我的领主。”  
“晚上好，戴安娜。”卡尔礼貌的亲吻了她的手背。  
“说起来，我是第一次正式的见到韦恩领主。”她抽回自己的手，扭头看着站在旁边的布鲁斯，她的目光柔和，在他胸前的胸针上停留，布鲁斯可以感觉她的目光瞬间变得锋利，如果目光可以实体化，他的心脏一定被剜了出来，但是很快，她的目光恢复了柔和，“您和传说中一样……优秀。”  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯微笑着，气氛有一丝凝固。  
“抱歉，在您大婚的时候，我负责皇城的戒严，没能为您送上礼物。”戴安娜遗憾的摇了摇头，“最近也很紧张，我同样没有准备礼物，很抱歉，韦恩领主。”  
“戴安娜，你能来就很好了。”卡尔在接触到戴安娜的目光的时候，声音不自觉的低沉下去，“你没有什么值得抱歉的。”  
“应该抱歉的是我，普林斯将军。”布鲁斯轻轻欠身，“哥谭会信守承诺，我希望未来那些和您一样美丽的女士可以选择，是握着剑和盾牌，还是假面和羽毛扇。”  
“信守……”他看到戴安娜露出一丝奇怪的笑容，“你的哥谭……”她最终收敛了笑容，再次躬身，轻盈的转身离开，布鲁斯看了一眼卡尔，对方正盯着戴安娜离开的方向，眼光深而且沉。  
“你说普林斯将军会对韦恩领主说什么呢。”理查德看着已经成为焦点的三个人，有些兴奋的碰了碰旁边一边哼歌，一边拿起了另外一杯酒的老人，“您不关心吗？”老人瞥了三个人一眼，继续关注着杯子里的酒，“算了，您一定也不愿意猜他们三个说了什么。”理查德摇了摇头，“不过，今天路易斯•莱恩来了。”  
在戴安娜身后走进的女子从进入大殿，就取了一杯饮料在不引人注意的地方小口啜饮，她的长发垂在肩头，宛如缎子一样闪闪发亮，“你是想激起我的竞争欲吗？”老人打了个酒嗝，“我老了，这些事情都不关心了。”  
“但是她可是路易斯。”理查德抿了抿嘴唇，“有可能是您未来的侄媳妇，您难道对她一点都不关心？”老人哼了一声摇了摇头。  
“我倒是奇怪她的身份。”理查德在他的叔叔试图去拿另一杯酒的时候，把杯子挪的更远了一些，换来了老人狠狠的瞪视，“别瞪我，您今天喝的太多了，好酒也不行，您说，今天康纳王子怎么没有来参会？”  
老人像是听到了什么恐怖的话题一样，抬头用一种难以置信的恐怖眼神看着他，“这对领主有什么好处？”老人终于开口了，“告诉他新婚的，未来可以提供帮助的另一半，他有一个孩子？希望对方可以谅解？”  
“但是早晚会知道。”理查德被叔叔的眼神看的瑟缩了一下，“韦恩领主自己也收养的有养子。”  
“早晚但不是现在。”老人冷哼了一声，“养子和亲生的也不一样。”  
“您确定这个孩子是亲生的？”理查德压低了声音，做出要搀扶醉酒老人的动作，“这个孩子据说是领主从叛军中解救出来的，是他曾经被叛军欺骗的产物，但是……”  
“别忘了我们的领主是怎么从叛军中夺回王城的。”老人的声音异常清醒，丝毫没有醉酒的意思，“他宣称自己是乔•艾尔领主的独子的时候，除了身边曾经作为王子乳母的肯特夫人，还有其他的方法作为佐证，这些佐证让那些贵族瞬间倒戈到他的阵营，那么他也同样可以证明一个孩子的身份。”  
“好吧。”理查德有些挫败的看着他，“那么路易斯，路易斯是只身一人在领主的军队还没有形成规模的时候去拜访他的，成为他的书记官，这个孩子会不会……”  
“路易斯如果真的有那样的野心和见识，那么她想要的绝对不是一个孩子，当然这也取决于另一方。”老人叹了一口气，“理查德，皇城里的事情是所有人都看不清的，但是，学会说话能够让你活下去，学会闭嘴能够让你活的长久。”  
理查德看着醉眼朦胧的老人，从旁边的盘子里夹了两个小点心，“吃点点心吧，叔叔。”他把盘子塞进老人的手里，“马上就要舞会了，我去准备一下。”老人用空出的一只手用力挥了挥。  
“别再喝了好吗，否则回去我们两个都要被骂死。”理查德再一次叮嘱了老人一句，“不过你说，领主会让韦恩领主参加舞会吗？让自己的爱人和别人跳舞？”  
“你放心，皇城的风气比我们那个时候开放多了。”老人不情愿的把小点心放在嘴边，“我们那个时候碰到姑娘的手都要道歉的，也许机缘好了你还能和韦恩领主跳一支舞。”  
“好吧，不过鉴于您刚才说的，连公布子嗣都需要合适的时机，我恐怕真的需要很好的运气才能和他跳舞。”理查德耸了耸肩膀，“我倒是很想有机会去哥谭参加舞会，见见那里的姑娘，听说哥谭的姑娘都很会跳舞，长得也很美。”  
“也许以后会有机会的。”老人眨了眨眼睛，“不过你要先度过眼前的这个舞会才可以。”  
舞池上方蜡烛的灯光逐渐暗淡下去，一盏盏包裹着彩色玻璃灯罩的夜灯逐渐上升，整个舞池上闪耀着斑驳美丽的色块，乐队的曲风变化，舒缓悠扬的音乐变成了舞曲，人群中爆发出响亮的欢呼，卡尔拿起桌子上的玫瑰，把它别进布鲁斯胸前的口袋，抬手做了一个邀请的动作，布鲁斯对他的邀请做出了回应，两个人滑入舞池，主人的带领，让舞会的气氛达到了高潮，所有的贵族都戴上假面，邀请自己的舞伴进入舞池，裙摆翻飞如同海洋。  
“你的舞技很好。”卡尔引导着布鲁斯优雅的旋转，“你没少参加这种活动。”  
“谢谢，即使参加我也是男步。”布鲁斯回给对方一个笑容，眉眼间的感情全部都计算好，一分不多一分不少，“至于女步，你就当是天赋吧，多观察。”  
“是吗？”卡尔躲避开差点撞上自己的人，“身体动作仅仅靠观察不会这样协调，是谁教你的？路易斯还是阿福？”  
“你对这方面也很经验丰富。”布鲁斯歪了歪头，“阿福？你是认真的？是杰森。”卡尔沉默着，直到布鲁斯发出轻笑，“你要捏断我的骨头吗，轻点。”他不着痕迹的让自己的胳膊从卡尔的钳制下脱离，卡尔顺势把他轻柔的推出去，旋转半周重新旋回自己的身边，“杰森是家里唯一一个能在身高和体重上让我能够进入角色的人，而且他能够让我学习的很快，他是以踩断我的脚掌为目标的。”  
“你的养子。”他听到了卡尔的沉吟，舞曲进入尾声，他们放开彼此，后撤半步，在舞曲终了躬身致意，周围爆发出热烈的掌声。  
“你的任务完成了。”卡尔拉着布鲁斯和周围兴奋的贵族打招呼，扭头嘴唇擦过对方的耳廓，“回去休息吧。”  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯得体的微笑着，扭头向着卡尔点头，众人只能遗憾的看着两人并肩踏上通往二楼的台阶，同时也期待着他们再次出现的时候着装的变化，再次回来的却只有卡尔，他的礼服变成了玄色，他没有接受任何邀请，也拒绝加入任何谈话，只是站在大殿的边缘，和所有前来问候的贵族简单交谈。  
“也许我是第二次这样遇见您了。”布鲁斯停下脚步，身后一直跟着自己的人没有停下脚步，反而靠近，走到自己的面前，“路易斯•莱恩女士。”  
“是的，之前是大婚的晚上。”路易斯穿着舞会上的黑色长裙，赤裸的手臂在走廊的烛光下闪着光泽，“这一次是舞会，很重要的时刻。”  
“如果你需要我的看法，不妨明天来找我。”布鲁斯看着她的手臂，示意走廊上的侍者去取一条毯子，“现在已经很晚了，露寒霜重。”  
“我以为您会很在意戴安娜告诉您的话。”路易斯的目光在他胸针上停留，又看着他左手上的戒指，“这个消息也会很快传遍整个皇城。”  
“是谁？”布鲁斯的蓝色眼睛在烛光下熠熠生辉，“是杰森吗？”路易斯不置可否的沉默了，布鲁斯垂下了视线：“提姆呢？”  
“我被警告不能告诉你任何有关哥谭的信息。”路易斯微笑着接过侍者递过来的毯子，把它披在肩膀上，等到侍者走远，“但是我可以告诉你，他回哥谭去了。”  
“谢谢。”他的依然带着得体的微笑向路易斯致谢，“作为报答，我可以把明天一下午预留出来。”他甚至没有等待路易斯的回应就转身离开，他现在感到浑身都在发冷，脱离了舞会会场的温暖，他只在开场的时候饮用了一些酒，甚至没有吃任何的食物，他匆匆的返回寝宫，把自己整个人都包裹在厚实的被子里，低声吩咐前来的侍者，为自己准备一份热汤和一些点心。


	6. Chapter 6

当侍者把点心和浓汤送来的时候，布鲁斯已经陷入了近乎昏沉的睡眠，他坐起来模糊的道谢，草草的把点心和浓汤填进肚子，重新把自己裹紧被子，一股深沉的寒意勒紧他的心脏，让他的心脏坠坠的疼痛，沉甸甸的感觉压在胃上让他恶心的想要呕吐，他是守卫一个国家的领主，但是也是人类，也会伤心和痛苦，只不过他表现的比一般人要冷漠淡然，恢复的比一般人要快的多。  
他是一个没有家的人，深夜的哥谭街头弥漫着湿冷的雾气，露水让石板的街道表面变得湿滑，裹着厚外套和围巾的布鲁斯•韦恩拉着母亲的手，她的脖子上带着漂亮的纯白色的珍珠项链，他的父亲托马斯•韦恩站在他的身边，一辆马车在一家三口的身边停下，黑色的马匹打着响鼻，晃动着耳朵，马车的车厢平淡无奇，但是打开车门的一瞬间，车门内侧隐约可以看见银线钩织的家族暗纹，托马斯打开车门，招呼着自己的妻子和孩子，却在下一秒停顿了动作，一个穿着普通的女人牵着自己的女儿，在马车停在路边的时候略微靠近，却在看到车门内侧的家纹的时候失望的回避，这样的天气里，这对母女估计很难拦到马车。  
“布鲁斯。”托马斯揉着儿子的脑袋，“我们把马车让给这对母女好不好？她们估计很难找到回家的车了。”布鲁斯扭头看了一眼羡慕的望着马车的女孩，点了点头，托马斯走过去，在女人惊讶的目光里说明了来意，女人带着感激的表情拉着女儿坐上马车，连连道谢，“很抱歉。”托马斯带着歉意看着自己的儿子，“我们需要走一段路了，我们一起走到路口去找一辆马车吧。”布鲁斯点了点头，一手牵着父亲，一手牵着母亲穿过暗巷向路口走去，他们愉快的交谈着戏剧的内容，直到有人拦住了他们的去路，“托马斯•韦恩。”对方穿着磨得发毛的旧大衣，双手插在口袋里，一头乱发，一双眼睛带着疯狂的热度，“你还敢一个人出行？”他没有等待托马斯的回答，他的声音越发高亢，“是你，让海港的东区进入了混乱，新的贸易区？得了，我的家没了，我的妻子，在被驱逐之后重病死了，你却带着妻子和孩子出来看戏？”他从口袋里掏出一把折刀，寒刃在黑夜里让人心颤，“你这个一事无成的混账，只知道吮吸我们的血汗。”  
布鲁斯被母亲猛地抱紧在怀里，捂上了眼睛，他听到钢刃划破血肉的声音，和母亲的尖叫，“别吵。”他被母亲猛地推了出去，“快逃。”他听到了母亲绝望的声音，刀刃划断了漂亮的珍珠项链，洁白浑圆的珍珠在地面上弹跳着四散，刀刃刺进了可怜女人的胸膛，她伸出手去紧紧的握着刀刃，看着自己儿子的眼睛里因为恐惧和痛苦流下泪水，尖锐的口哨声传来，母亲的尖叫引来了夜晚巡逻的卫兵，拔了两下却发现刀刃被握紧的匪徒松开手，愤恨的瞪视了他一眼，向着巷子深处跑去，他木然的看着自己的父母，血液在地上氤氲，绝望和苦痛让他站在原地，“天啊，布鲁斯少爷。”他听到自己身边有飘渺的声音，“快，通知皇城的医生和卫队，领主和领主夫人遇刺。”有一件斗篷披在自己的肩膀上，一个巡逻的骑兵把自己抱上一匹马，一切的事情都好像幻灯片，从眼前经过却毫无记忆。  
等到他再次恢复意识，他已经换上了睡衣，皮肤上的水汽昭示着他刚才洗了一个热水澡，他手里捧着一个杯子，里面有着热牛奶，“父亲和母亲怎么样了？”他的声音到了后来越来越低，他垂下了视线，站在他身边一脸担忧的看着他的阿尔弗莱德•潘尼沃斯明显松了一口气，但是显而易见的沉默了，“我知道了，阿福。”他轻声的回答，屋里的气氛冷的可怕，“阿福。”他重新开口，“父亲做的不够好吗？明明之前所有的汇报都在说新开发的东区给我们带来的收益，父亲也一直因此骄傲，但是……”他沉默了下来，眼眶发热。  
“少爷，哦，也许我应该改口称呼您为老爷，您需要知道，很多时候成年人的世界里没有对错。”忠心的管家哀伤的看着他，“一切的原因都是利益，托马斯老爷做的很好，但是也同样会伤害一些人的利益，作为领主，他必须承担一些东西。”  
第二天，穿上黑色丧服的他，沉默的看着出现在父亲葬礼上的所有人，他们流着眼泪，却带着怀疑的目光看着自己，他接过象征权力的戒指，收到了无数虚伪的笑容，他们试探着确保握在自己手中的利益，当他踌躇满志的想要改变这一切的时候，却让自己的第二个养子陷入了危险，“你就是个笑话，布鲁斯•韦恩。”行凶者宛如一个疯子一般咯咯笑着，一直跟随在自己身边的男孩身上布满伤口，气息奄奄，“你和你的父亲一样，做着自以为正确的事情，把灾祸带给自己的家人和自己。”他把捆束着对方的绳索再一次收紧。  
“你会受到惩罚。”他的声音充满了冷漠，他害怕稍微放松痛苦和绝望就会吞噬他的理智，让他对眼前这个疯子做出难以挽回的事情。  
“懦夫，作为一个领主，你甚至不敢杀了我，你甚至连作为一个父亲的血性都没有。”行凶者的表情似乎依旧充满了愉快，“你认为你坚持要做的就是正确的？你不过是想要比你的父亲更长久的坐在领主的位置上而已，那个杀死你父亲的人，我，只是一个提醒，你的国家正在因为你的自大而崩溃，你们就是一切的源头，把灾祸带给身边的人，带给整个国家。”  
路易斯站在走廊里，紧了紧披在肩膀上的毯子，注视着匆匆离去的布鲁斯，直到他的背影融入沉沉的夜色，她在走廊上随意的散步，刚才递给自己毯子的侍者已经消失，她享受着难得的属于一个人的时光。  
“你提前退场了。”她听到身后响起的声音，和并不浓郁的葡萄酒的味道，“舞会不和你的胃口？”  
“不，事实上，这是皇城举办的有记录以来最棒的舞会。”她转过身，帝国的统治者站在她的背后，“只是有些气闷。”  
“是的，里面的暖气很足。”帝国的统治者点了点头，“今天辛苦你了，如果有需要，你可以尽早回去休息。”  
“谢谢您的体恤。”路易斯提起裙摆轻微的屈膝，黑色的长发轻微晃动，“那么晚安。”  
“晚安。”卡尔注视着自己面前并没有离开的书记官，“你知道我不是来说这个的，路易斯，我需要你如实告诉我。”  
“您忠诚的侍者应该已经告诉给您了。”书记官站直了身子，“是的，我告诉他了，他的国家即将内乱。”  
“我认为我们之前已经形成了默契。”卡尔停顿了一下，用不带温度的眼神看着路易斯，“我告诉过你不允许他知道任何有关哥谭的消息，但是你依然告诉了他。”  
“他是哥谭的领主。”路易斯叹了一口气，“他是和您结盟，不是投降，您没有权力阻止他知道这些。”  
“你的举动太过莽撞。”卡尔摇了摇头，“我不允许他知道任何不是我告诉他的哥谭的消息。”  
“这对他太过残忍，他的家族一直守卫着哥谭，甚至有人因此丧命。”路易斯像是想起了什么一样皱了皱眉头，“你告诉他的粉饰后的消息，只会让他更加忧心忡忡，他对哥谭太过了解，现在的哥谭可以说是他一手缔造的。”  
“从来没有一位领主能够安稳的坐在王座上，也没有一个家族能够长期的在国家里受到拥戴。”卡尔若有所思的看着她，“我自己也一样，没有人应该因为这个获得同情。”  
路易斯的背后蓦然涌起觳觫，那个从叛军手里夺回王城，中兴了自己家族的人正站在自己的眼前，自己逐渐和其他人一样，把眼光放在了他的功勋和手腕上，却忘记了，这个翻手为云覆手为雨，掌握着一个国家生杀大权的人，也不过是个青年，他的父母甚至因为这个帝国失去了生命，她深深的弯曲了自己的膝盖：“是我逾矩了。”  
“你不需要这样，路易斯。”卡尔抬起一只手制止了她的动作，“所以我会考虑。”他思考了一下，“我会考虑逐渐增加告知他哥谭消息的频次，但是也会加紧对他的防范。“  
在看到路易斯疑惑的目光的时候，他耸了耸肩膀，“就如同你说的，他太过聪明，我需要告诉他一些消息来安抚他，但是我又不能不防范着他会因为那些消息背叛了曾经的联盟。”他沉默了一会儿，用警告的眼神瞥了一眼路易斯，“而且你和他见面了几次，就为了他来顶撞我，也许下一个顶撞我的，会是某个骑士团的团长。”路易斯看着卡尔凌厉起来的面部线条，谦卑的低头，“那么，明天下午和他的见面会你就不用参加了。”她听到卡尔转身离开的声音，“今天的舞会是最成功的一场，你会有很多需要写的东西，你会很忙，就不用为了那种多余的事情浪费时间。”  
整个晚上，布鲁斯都处于昏沉的状态，鲜血的色彩，浓重的迷雾，他不可抑制的因为哥谭紧张，他听到了宫殿外面鸟儿鸣叫的声音，这让他睁开了眼睛，天空呈现出灰暗的墨蓝色，他的丈夫正躺在寝宫另一侧的软榻上闭目养神，他也许应该感谢对方一直以来的配合，不论如何对方都会返回寝宫休息，维持着这段婚姻甜蜜的表象，虽然两个人从来不躺在同一张床上，自从新婚夜晚卡尔接触了他裸露的身体并且给了他一个近乎耻辱的标记，两个人再也没有过更加亲密的肢体接触，他从床上坐起来，卡尔睁开了眼睛，“日安。”他和对方打招呼。  
“早上好。”对方敷衍了他一句，“我以为你会睡得更久一些。”  
“我睡不着。”他并不喜欢深度睡眠中那种没有理由突然涌入的惊悸，“我下午和路易斯小姐预约了见面。”  
“昨天的舞会是有史以来最完美的。”卡尔扫了他一眼，“她需要去整理记录，也许没有时间和你见面。”  
布鲁斯的动作僵硬了一下：“我希望能够联系提姆，卡尔。”他正式的呼唤了对方的名字。  
“我会转达你的愿望。”卡尔从软榻上坐起来，“我也希望你能耐心的等待。”  
布鲁斯登上了城堡最南端的尖塔，这里是这座城堡最高的地方，积雪已经融化，空气中还有着湿冷的气息，有鸟儿拍击着翅膀从远方飞来，在塔尖转折向着更远处飞行，冬天已经过去，春天即将来临，他站在塔顶，向上看，已经开始变得晴朗的天空显得无比高远，向下看，整个帝国，乃至南端的扶桑，东边翻滚着怒涛的大海，西侧平和的海峡和海峡对面的天堂岛，以及北边依旧阴沉的海湾，远在海湾另一边的哥谭，都可以看到，他轻声叹息，春天即将来临，但是整个大陆却如同凛冬将至，在他嘲笑着大都会蠢蠢欲动叛乱的时候，仅仅因为他的离开，他的哥谭正在陷入分裂的泥淖，他甚至无法预测自己是否能够阻止这次分裂，能否维持这个缺乏互信的结盟，也许他会成为第一个死于背弃盟约的领主，在自己的国家陷入内乱的时候，把外敌引入自己的国家。  
他的手指无意识的收紧，既然一切都已经开始改变，命运的洪流呼啸而来，他也没有理由站在原地等待洪水没顶，他转身从高塔上离开，花园里，草木已经开始萌生细嫩的新芽，布鲁斯有足够多的时间能够让自己冷静下来。  
“韦恩先生。”他听到有人呼唤自己的名字，卡尔的王子正向着自己跑过来，纯净的湛蓝色眼睛闪着愉悦的光泽，“您今天有空吗？来教我射箭好不好？”真是个毫无心机的孩子，他看着对方的眼睛，最终挫败一般的移开视线。  
“也许我不会是一个很好的老师。”他轻轻的摇头，“你可以让你的父亲给你选择合适的老师。  
“我已经不小了，只是你们总是把我当孩子。”眼前的孩子赌气一般的皱起眉头，泄愤一般的举起手里的弓箭，“我比你们想象中的厉害多了。”没有等待布鲁斯的阻止，弓弦的脆响和箭头划破空气的声音已经响起，白色的羽箭飞出去，一只洁白羽毛的大鸟哀鸣着坠地。  
孩子得意洋洋的看着坠地的白色大鸟，瞥了一眼站在身边的布鲁斯，却发现对方冰蓝色的眼睛看着自己，宛如含了冰凌一样毫无温度，“这就是你成熟的标志吗？康纳少爷。”他的声音带着讥讽，“射落一只离群的孤鸟，如果它并非离群，你的箭甚至碰不到它的羽毛。”他向着白鸟落地的方向走去，箭贯穿了它的腹部，嫣红的血液从微微张开的喙渗出，他蹲下身用指尖轻触着鸟的腹部，随即伸出另外一只手把贯穿的羽箭拔了出来，“它们是从扶桑飞回来的，要往更北边的哥谭去，长途跋涉，如果不是离群它不会飞的这么低。”他用手指梳理着鸟的羽毛，他知道那个不甘心的孩子一定跟在自己的身后，“春天是万物复苏的季节，也是鸟兽繁殖的季节，这种时候是绝对不能伤害任何一只鸟兽的，你到底知不知道什么时机应该做什么样的事情？”  
布鲁斯站起来转身面对着那个用复杂的眼神看着自己的孩子，“康纳少爷，让我看看你真正的水平？”孩子再一次举起了弓箭，瞄准了布置在花园另一端的靶子，一支箭钉在了中间最小的圆圈里，那个靶子靠近中心的小圆圈上已经戳了十几支箭，虽然只有一个正中了最中间的点，但是也足够显示出他的天赋过人。  
布鲁斯接过他递过来的弓和箭，没有丝毫犹豫，张弓搭箭，伴随着破空之声，那支箭把之前钉在最中间点上的箭从中破开，狠狠的捅入靶心，旁边站着的康纳瞬间愣住了，就在他愣住的瞬间，第二支箭已经脱手，它穿过第一支箭的尾端，钉入靶子，之后的箭都准确无误的劈开之前的一支，破开的箭杆在靶子上形成诡异的对称图案，布鲁斯把已经空了的箭筒和弓还给康纳，“所以呢，你认为你的水平怎么样？”  
布鲁斯看着垂下脑袋的孩子，弯腰把已经死亡的白鸟抱进怀里，“当然，我也不建议你继续去学习。”看着孩子吃惊的眼睛，他挑了挑眉毛：“因为你根本不知道什么叫控制，什么叫节制，仰仗天赋你就滥伤无辜，如果你的能力足够强大，你会做出什么？”  
“有能力不用要干什么呢？”孩子的表情有些困惑，却涨红了脸振振有词，“你也同样和我的国家开战过。”  
“是的，大型战争。”他不认为这个孩子现在会明白，“但是你总会明白，你的能力绝对不应该用于杀戮。”  
“你们都很讨厌。”眼前的孩子咬了咬嘴唇，“我什么时候可以明白？”  
“当你站在可以随意处置生命的位置上，当你开始意识到你有一个需要付出一些来守护的东西的时候。”他抱着怀里白色的鸟转身离开，“也许你会很快理解，但也许永远不会。”   
布鲁斯站在树下，那只已经死去的白鸟被他放在不远处，天空的颜色已经暗沉下来，归巢的鸟儿鸣叫着围绕着城堡的尖塔一圈圈的盘旋，他只是固执的站着，连卡尔从背后靠近了他都没有察觉，“谢谢。”灰色的披风被人披在了他的肩头，对方和他比肩站立。  
“我是听侍女们说你在花园里。”卡尔看着那只躺在地上的白鸟，“你在等什么？”  
“等它的伴侣。”布鲁斯的声音异常平静，“这是一只天鹅，它是要到哥谭去，它的伴侣会在那里和它相会，它们一生忠贞不渝，会和自己的伴侣厮守终生，另外一只天鹅正在找它。”卡尔因为他的话愣了一下，他看着那只鸟儿腹部的伤痕。  
“我们并不知道这些。”卡尔自嘲的摇了摇头，“也许大都会只是它们的驿站，我们只会在一段时间内看到它们。”  
“它们是很美丽的鸟，忠贞，坚强。”布鲁斯的声音里不带有一丝的感情，“哥谭有很多人相信这些鸟会把纯洁的灵魂带给上帝，它们能飞的很高，也一定是最接近天堂的地方。”  
“抱歉。”卡尔向着那只漂亮的白色鸟欠身，他的右手摁住了左侧的肩章，“我们并不知道天鹅对哥谭人有这样深刻的意义。”布鲁斯用难以置信的眼神看着向一具鸟尸鞠躬的帝国领主，  
“我也会因为我的鲁莽向康纳少爷当面道歉。”布鲁斯微微欠身。  
“也许不必。”卡尔拒绝了他的提议，“我一直疏于他的管教，有些时候我希望有人能管理他。”  
他们站在树下，彼此隔着礼貌的距离，没有再继续进行谈话，也没有眼神交流，天色已经完全暗下来，如水的月色倾泻下来，穿过树枝在地面留下冷色调的斑驳，他们只是沉默的等待着那只寻找伴侣的天鹅，终于天边传来了鸟儿凄楚而隐约的哀鸣，一个巨大的白色影子降落下来，它悲哀的声音如此凄婉泫然如泣，它用扁平的喙推动着爱侣的身子，在发现没有任何的回应，它跌跌撞撞的扑向爱侣的身边，用喙仔细从容的梳理着爱侣的羽毛，宛如某种神圣的仪式，随后它卧在自己的爱侣身边，张开宽大的翅膀，把对方严严实实的笼罩在自己细密柔软的羽毛下，缓缓的闭上了一双黑色的眼睛，两个人不约而同的松了一口气，“大概十天以后，你的养子迪克•格雷森和提姆•德雷克回到大都会。”卡尔似乎犹豫了很久率先打破了平静，“我会安排你们见面。”


	7. Chapter 7

大陆上残雪开始融化，冬天即将过去，边境上的形势却是越来越严峻，白色的鸟儿越来越频繁的进出堡垒，晨会的时间也在一次次的加长。  
“这是……”关平看着星从盒子里取出那根铜管，“末将驽钝……”星示意着牵着瘸了后腿的马的士兵，把马拴在远处的木桩上，他挥手让所有的人走开，伴随着棉线燃烧的火星和巨响，马发出一声哀嘶，抽搐着倒在沙地中央，它的前腿抽搐了一下终于不再动弹，额头上焦黑的孔洞汩汩地流出血来，关平跑过去，他用手摸了摸马的侧颈，好像是触电了一般把手缩回来，他瞪大了眼睛似乎不相信自己眼前的一切，片刻之后他伸出手探了探马的鼻息，抬起头惊讶的喊了起来：“死了！这匹马死了！”  
星把铜管装回盒子里，“不，不可能，十数丈，这匹马怎么就……”关平跑回来，盯着盒子好像要把它烧出一个洞来，“这一定是雷神的管子。”  
“不管它是不是雷神的管子，它现在是我们的了。”星把盒子在手里掂量了一下，“未来会有一批这样的武器运抵我们的军队，有了这样的武器，我们的军队一定所向披靡。”  
“是啊，不要说，海滨城，中心城，我们能够一路打到皇城去。”关平似乎也被这件武器的威力鼓舞，“那么，我们是否需要通知所有的都尉，做好选拔的准备。”  
“暂时不必。”星摇了摇头，若有所思的看着远处倒下的马匹，“我需要你去帮我找忍者，最精锐的，需要二十个。”  
“不要武士，却偏偏要忍者。”关平嘟嘟囔囔的摇了摇头，“我们难道要靠那些偷偷摸摸的手段去打赢大都会吗？”  
“既然是雷神的管子，那么它就应该发挥自己的价值，去击杀天神，而不是在海滨城击杀一两个骑士。”星看着自己指尖被火药染上的黑色，撩起自己的袍角漫不经心的擦拭，“最当务之急的不是建立可以使用火铳的队伍。”  
关平看着星平和的侧脸，没来由的打了个哆嗦，“您的意思是……”他试探性的问了一句。  
“关平，告诉我，我们要想击溃大都会，最可怕的敌人是谁？”星放下自己的袍角，目光看向远处烈烈的旌旗，那里是大都会的边境。  
“海滨城的阿兰•斯科特，中心城的杰伊•加里克，当然还有……”关平沉思了一下摇了摇头，“最可怕的是大都会的领主，卡尔•艾尔。”  
“擒贼先擒王。”星转过头做了一个凌厉的手势，“既然要震慑他们，不妨从最可怕的敌人入手，我们要把大都会的尖牙一颗颗的拔下来，当然。”他沉默了一会儿，眯着眼睛看着在朔风中卷动的旌旗，巨大的盾型徽章和黑色的蝙蝠徽章分列两边，“还有那只自诩为可以翱翔九天的蝙蝠。”  
“但是，您之前说过的，不用在意布鲁斯•韦恩。”关平随着他的目光一起看向远处的旗帜，“您说他只是把大都会作为哥谭的盾牌。”  
“我只是希望我的设想是正确的。”星收回自己的目光，转身离开，他的披风被一月的冷风卷起，激烈的扑打着空气，“但是人的心总是会变的。”  
就在两个人的谈话中，历史的齿轮开始运转，并且无可挽回的向着一个方向奔腾而去，站在历史转折点上的所有人们都曾察觉，自己的命运会因为一次谈话而彻底的改变，在若干年后，扶桑的艺人拿着一把折扇，口若悬河的向听众们讲述着这段故事，期间的惊险往往令所有的观众咋舌，而一切的起源就是由忍者组成的“修罗”，和后来由武士组成的“雷霆”。只是故事终究是故事，能够承载这段历史的传奇，却无法复刻独属于那段历史的情绪。  
哥谭的皇城充满了紧张的气氛，不到半年的时间里，城堡的正门第二次开启，穿着围裙的妇女放下手里的抹布，不安的走出家门，她呼唤着自己还在院子里玩闹的孩子，把他紧紧地揽进怀里，她站在栅栏前小心的隔着高大的骑士组成的人墙缝隙向里看去，黑沉沉的正门已经全部打开，纯黑色的马车停在门口，黑色的骏马脑袋上带着皮质头罩，鼻子里呼出层叠的白气，终于，披着黑色斗篷的代理领主走上马车，马蹄磕碰着坚硬的石道发出脆响，骑士们全部抬头挺胸举起手里的剑向着马车示意，车轮辘辘一路向着停泊在海港的大船而去。  
比起马车上的颠簸，船舱里显得异常平稳，甚至连放在桌上的蜡烛火苗都没有晃动，哥谭的代理领主解开自己的披风，露出里面穿的深蓝色的常服，门口响起有节奏的敲门声，哥谭的代理领主还没有回应，门就被对方打开，穿着深红色常服的人走进来，敷衍的向着哥谭的代理领主欠身：“日安。”然后随意的在桌子旁边坐下。  
“真是越大越没规矩。”哥谭的代理领主在他的对面坐下，表情却是从未有过的轻松，“我没有想到你会回来的这么及时，提姆。”  
“不回来怎么办？看着你们两个闹翻天吗？”提姆耸了耸肩膀，“承认吧，迪克，你拿杰森一点办法也没有，根本不如布鲁斯。”  
迪克愣了一下，叹了一口气：“是啊，谁能比得过他呢。”他似乎刻意的模仿着深沉的语调：“黑暗骑士总有第二套方案。”说完，自己率先笑出声来，他们是兄弟，虽然没有血缘上的羁绊，但是他们有着更深层的联系。  
“来下盘棋怎么样？”提姆呼唤侍者拿来了一副象棋，“我们有好多天在海上的时间，我们可以先放松一下。”  
“你确定吗？”迪克看着侍者把棋盘摆在两个人中间，开始摆放棋子，“呃，好吧。”  
“那么，挑一种颜色？”提姆示意了一下已经摆好棋子的棋盘。  
“有区别吗？”迪克随手示意了一下靠近自己的白色棋子，“你一直都是我们中最聪明的，不论是执黑还是执白，对我来说结果都一样，我在近五年和你博弈的记录里没有获胜的记录。”  
“是啊，最聪明的。”提姆向后靠在椅子的靠背上，让自己更舒服的看着整个棋盘，“但是父亲把哥谭交给了你。”  
“提姆。”执白棋走了一步的迪克把棋子放在棋盘上，表情有些懊恼，“所以，你和杰森的态度一样吗？我很抱歉……”  
“不，我们不是来探讨这件事情的。”提姆也把自己的棋子推了一步，“我们来谈谈下棋，你和布鲁斯下过几次棋？”  
“我吗？次数不多，教会我了之后，大概因为我总是输给他，丝毫没有长进，他就没有再找我下过。”迪克看着棋盘，谨慎的走出了第二步。  
“我倒是和他下过很多次，大概是因为我比较聪明？”提姆看着棋盘，思索了一下移动棋子，“我曾经在一次和他下棋的时候，他喝醉了，嗯，少有的几次，他告诉我一个人的性格和谋略能够很好的在棋盘上显示出来。”  
迪克的动作略微停顿了一下，他没有说话，只是把棋子放在棋盘上，底座和棋盘磕碰发出清脆的声音，“他告诉我说，迪克下棋很容易被看破，但是却是最难对付的。”提姆似乎没有在意他的动作，他前倾身体似乎在棋盘上看到了一些有意思的东西，“因为你的方法永远是最老套的，顾全大局，让每一个棋子发挥自己的用处，但是老套的往往是最难对付的。”他扫了一眼迪克的棋盘方被牢牢保护王，“所以他会选择你，迪克，他相信你能够顾全哥谭的每一个方面，比任何人都要稳妥。”迪克默不作声的看着提姆挪动棋子。  
“相比之下，杰森下棋永远都是很急躁，冒进，但是也因为这种冒进能够产生令人意想不到的路数。”迪克思索着把棋子举起又放下，选择了另外一个，“而我，大概是下棋最好的一个，但是我只是选择能够给我最大利益的棋子，其他的我甚至会舍弃。”提姆似乎没有在意他近乎悔棋的动作，只是把棋子移动到另外的位置。  
“所以你的意思是我下棋是我们中间最差的。”迪克有些吃惊的抬头去看一直站在旁边的侍者，对方带了一个能够遮挡半张脸的帽子，现在他把它摘掉了，“嘿，别这么看着我，是提姆的主意，我没打算原谅你。”  
“所以呢，哥谭的城市治安……”  
“我交给比扎罗了。”对方拖了一张凳子放在旁边，“你们这种胶着的棋局，啧，提姆，你说你最会下棋。”  
“因为我不是按照我的风格在下棋，我在模仿布鲁斯。”提姆挪动了一枚棋子，迪克看着棋盘，露出了紧张的神情，他再次确认了一下，挪动了一枚棋子，提姆摇了摇头，拿起另外一枚棋子，“将军。”  
迪克再一次看着棋局，垮下了肩膀：“所以我说我讨厌和你们下棋，刚才看起来还有希望，结果还是一样。”  
“所以你想说什么。”坐在旁边的杰森撇了撇嘴，“他总会有第二套方案？”  
“你难道不觉得总有第二套方案是一种很奇怪的说词吗？”提姆用手指敲击着棋盘，“这是布鲁斯很容易走出的棋局，似乎他是提前预测到了一切的可能性，但是更确切的说法应该是他从一开始就对自己的方案保持怀疑，他不相信任何人，包括我们，甚至他自己。”提姆舒了一口气，仍旧把目光集中在棋盘上：“这并不怪他，从他坐在领主的位置上，他看到的背叛自己最初信仰的人太多了，他知道权力和财富能让一个人如何的变化，他甚至不能确保自己能够不受到权力的诱惑，所以他从一开始就把权力从自己身上剥离，但是他依然不放心那些分离出去的权力，所以他把权力进行划分，交给不同的人，他们之间会形成相互的制约。”  
“所以你有时候要理解他。”提姆耸了耸肩，有些同情的看着杰森，“他不是不近人情，因为他需要做出榜样，确保所有的权力都有所制约，受到监督，不会被滥用。”  
杰森冷哼了一声：“哦，我没想到老蝙蝠还是理想主义。”  
“他确实是，所以我们猜测一种可能性。”提姆把手肘撑在棋盘上，十指交握，“他其实并不相信我们会一直团结，所以他一定会布置一个机构来制约我们。”  
“但是我并没有看到有类似的机构。”迪克摇了摇头，“难道会有一个一直隐秘存在的机构？”  
“也许他并不是因为我们而担心，他更担心的是那个被唤醒的机构。”提姆调整了一下坐姿，“那个机构也许因为各种原因，他并没有按照自己的习惯安装一个保险。”  
“或者是有保险的，但是他并不信任。”迪克沉吟了一下，“难道他真正焦虑的原因在这里吗？”  
“所以你们没有一点根据的在瞎猜？”杰森有些无奈的摊了摊手，“我们能正常谈话吗？就算有这样一个机构，它一直没有运作，我们回去停掉它就好。”  
“你能阻止一条冬眠醒来，张口噬人的蛇？”迪克叹了一口气，“所以我们现在只能先到大都会去，找到布鲁斯问清楚，或者让他给点线索，让那条蛇安分一些，最好能再次睡过去。”  
“所以一切的解决方案线索都在老蝙蝠那里？”杰森有些烦躁的皱起眉头，“那么是谁当时同意老蝙蝠的想法让他到大都会去的？”  
“这件事情发生只是时间早晚。”提姆的表情有些无奈，“不论布鲁斯在不在哥谭，这件事情都会发生，而且他的做法是我们可以预见的对哥谭最有利的选择，如果继续和大都会对抗，在扶桑的步步紧逼下，大都会的内部一定会爆发恐慌，难民会大量的涌入哥谭，甚至是隶属于大都会的叛军，那个时候的局势会更加糟糕。”  
“所以不如聊聊我们的盟友吧。”迪克和缓了一下气氛，“提姆，你见过卡尔•艾尔吧，他到底是什么样的人？”  
提姆把一枚棋子拿在手里把玩着，终于他把棋子放在棋盘上，长舒了一口气：“他的子民称他为‘人间之神’。”另外两个人沉默了，“你们并没有亲身到过大都会，那里的感觉是和哥谭完全不同的。”提姆似乎把目光固定在棋盘的某个位置，“那个国家是专制统治，领主，机要处，上中下议院和各地的从属议院，一级一级，一层一层的由上而下把这个国家严密的包裹起来，而且卡尔•艾尔作为一个从叛军手里夺回皇城中兴自己家族的领主，他的手里拥有最强大的军队，在整个大都会，有着分工明确的骑士军队，在皇城还有着号称可以以一敌百的皇家军团。”  
“但是即使这样，他也依然无法完全掌控自己的国家。”杰森嗤笑了一声，“他的国家依然叛军四起。”  
“你要看他在镇压叛军的时候还在干什么。”提姆停顿了一下，瞥了一眼杰森，“在大都会的南边是扶桑，北边是哥谭，就在不久之前，他在镇压叛军的同时，还在和另外两个国家交战。”  
“那么他的确是个人才。”迪克点了点头，“那么他这次击溃扶桑的几率会有多少？”  
提姆估摸了一阵，咬了咬嘴唇：“大概三到四成。”  
“然后就为了三到四成的把握，我们赔了一个领主进去。”杰森翻了个白眼，“我的天。”  
“因为他现在的局面和之前并没有太大改观。”提姆叹了一口气，“虽然大都会的军队是后退了，但是依然没有放松警惕，纵然布鲁斯已经去了大都会，但是两个人显然还没有建立互信，只要大都会不能彻底放松哥谭，那么他和扶桑的战争就依然会胶着，并且充满变数。”  
“那么大都会就不能成为哥谭的后盾，反而成为了一个埋在边境的火药桶。”迪克沉吟着，把棋子收回到盒子里，“不过听你这么说，布鲁斯给自己选择了一个特别难的任务，他真的能够信任卡尔吗？”  
“所以哥谭分裂的消息很有可能很快就会传遍大都会了。”提姆帮忙把棋子一颗一颗的放进盒子里，“我不知道布鲁斯会不会去试着相信卡尔，我只知道，这个时候的卡尔已经开始动摇，一旦他认定布鲁斯是在欺骗他，随时会背叛联盟，那么布鲁斯和哥谭都会完蛋。”  
“听起来挺糟糕的。”杰森把已经清空的棋盘竖起了，“所以你们的意思是错在我？”  
“也许是在我。”提姆把最后一枚棋子扔进盒子，“我应该早点回来告诉你们的。”  
“不，也许是我。”迪克把盒子盖上，“我应该提前把大家招集起来说清楚的，等到事情发生了，小翅膀大概不论说什么都不会听的。”  
“那么归根结底都是老蝙蝠的错。”杰森对于迪克的称呼嗤之以鼻，“他不应该什么都不说，不过也许一切也不像我们想象的那么糟糕，至少卡尔把象征最高权限的戒指给了老蝙蝠了。”  
“我觉得这样才是最危险的。”迪克把脸埋在手臂之间呻吟了一声，“如果大都会的政治体制真的和提姆说的一样，那么这枚戒指其实除了象征配偶的身份，基本毫无用处，卡尔•艾尔现在还正值青年，要是等到他正常退位还早的很，那么多年过去，死个人不是很正常吗？”  
“你的意思是……”杰森用一种不祥的眼神看着迪克。  
“只需要再熬五年，布鲁斯就到了而立之年了，这种年纪去世的平民不再少数，而且五六年对于盟国，关系也会达到稳定，这个时候配偶病卒，再象征性的哀悼几年，众卿要求领主续娶，既不违反法典也不违背道德，只要人民不反对，我们也没有理由解除和大都会的盟约，唯一失去性命的只有布鲁斯。”提姆把迪克的话补充完整。  
“所以老蝙蝠不会不知道这一点。”杰森站起来，在屋里转悠了两圈，向门外走去，就在跨出门的一刻他停住，踌躇了片刻，扭头用恶狠狠的眼神看着提姆，“告诉布鲁斯，我一定会攻破大都会，把他捆回哥谭去给我签字，我有一堆的文件等着他签字。”


	8. Chapter 8

自从登上那座尖塔之后，布鲁斯消磨一天时间的地方又多了一个，他喜欢站在塔顶，俯瞰这个帝国，就在他的脚下，穿着黑色制服的议院众卿进入晨会汇报，带着各地消息的白鸟扑棱着翅膀进入城堡，搭载着加急文书的快马一路疾驰进入皇城，而记录着圣令的羊皮纸又被马车分门别类的送出皇城，这个堡垒就好像是一颗巨大的心脏，不断地鼓动着把新鲜的血液泵出，又把身体各处的腐朽坏死的脓血吸回，维持着这个帝国无上的繁荣。  
“日安。”当他从尖塔上走下，打算去看书打发上午剩余的时间，一个清脆的声音把他吓了一跳，康纳拿着弓站在旁边向他问好，对方的肩膀上还有露水濡湿的痕迹，显然是等了他一早上。  
“你不必要每天早上就在这里等我。”布鲁斯有些无奈的摊了摊手，“我没什么事情，如果你想早一些，可以让你的乳母告诉我的侍女，如果你早上有课，我下午也会去花园散步。”他和康纳的关系缓和非常微妙，在那天的事情发生之后，布鲁斯感觉自己毫无理由的指责一个并不清楚自己国家文化的孩子的确是有些过分，于是他让自己的侍女准备了一些小甜饼，在贵族公子们结束一天的课业之后亲自送过去，全当赔礼，结果却是康纳让自己的乳母准备了一壶红茶，两个人一壶茶一盘小甜饼，度过了一个还算愉快的下午茶，从那之后，康纳就开始黏着自己，这个孩子似乎对他每天的日程安排异常熟悉，总是能在他结束一个安排的时候及时的插进来。  
“你总会有些自己的安排的吧，我只是想要让你陪我练箭，不是什么大事。”康纳凑上来，脸上带着跃跃欲试的表情，“我昨天的训练已经完成了，你今天再教我一些。”布鲁斯跟在对方的后面来到了花园里。  
“这个给你。”布鲁斯在对方端起弓的时候把一个黑色的指环递过去，“戴上，当心磨坏手指。”孩子接过指环，是一个黑曜石打磨的指环，有些粗糙，上面还有些凌乱的磨痕，似乎因为指环的尺寸不很合适，上面还用黑色的丝线细细的缠绕了半圈多。  
“有些小。”康纳把指环套在手指上，活动了一下重新摘下，“我可以把上面的线拆下来一些吗？”  
“没问题，这些都是我的养子缠上去的。”布鲁斯看着孩子把指环上的丝线解开，“他们三个人都用过，弓弦对于你这种年龄的孩子还太硬。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”孩子已经把丝线重新缠好，“这个指环是谁给你的呢？还是你的养子自己做的？”  
“是我的父亲留给我的，大概也算是我们家族的传物。”布鲁斯看着戴在孩子手指上的黑色指环，“所以我也就把它交给我的养子。”  
“但是你还是收回了它，然后在你的下一任养子来的时候交给他。”孩子耸了耸肩膀，“这很奇怪。”  
“这有什么，它只是一个工具，并不是权戒。”布鲁斯露出有些哭笑不得的表情，“你是对这种戴在手指头上的小环有什么特殊的记忆吗？”孩子放下弓看着布鲁斯的手，他的左手上依然佩戴着黑色宝石的戒指，只是那枚戒指在他的无名指上，他的中指上有一圈白色的戒痕，戒痕的地方比起其他地方略细。  
“也没什么。”孩子收回目光，重新端起弓，“你把指环给他们，那是你陪他们练习还是会有别人？”  
“一般而言，是有专业的老师，我会对他们进行测验。”布鲁斯略微把自己的左手向身后掩藏了一点，“怎么，嫉妒？”  
“是羡慕。”孩子嘟嘟囔囔的射出一箭，“父亲已经很久没有来检查过我的功课了，他们是养子，你还去关心他们。”  
“因为他有更重要的事情去关心，他的国家，他的朝政。”布鲁斯露出安抚性的笑容，他把一只手搭在孩子的肩膀上，“他不是不爱你，他只是把他的爱分给了这个帝国里千千万万的人民，仅此而已。”  
“布鲁斯。”孩子看了看靶子，突然抬头看向他，湛蓝色的眼睛让他突然有些无措，“你上一次笑是什么时候？”  
“嗯？”布鲁斯微微错开自己的目光，“现在？或者刚才？”  
“嗯，你看起来确实是再笑，但是不是这种。”孩子歪了歪头， “我是说真正的，发自内心的笑容，你现在的表情和我上一次质问父亲的，他安慰我的时候一样，精雕细刻却没有一点点情感。”  
布鲁斯恍然产生了一种被人看破的错觉，更早之前，在哥谭也曾经有人这样说过他，那个曾经占据了他最美好梦境的女子最后一次亲吻了他的嘴唇，“抱歉，原谅我，布鲁斯。”对方微笑着，美丽的眼睛里却蓄满泪水，“我可以爱上你，可以陪伴你，可以为你孕育后代，但是我终究要扼杀这一切的可能了。”她摇了摇头在他试图辩解的时候用手指压住了他的嘴唇：“别再叫的我的名字，以后也不会再有‘塞琳娜•凯尔’了，明天之后我会有一个新的名字，我的丈夫可能不会爱我，但是至少他信赖我，我甚至见过你在睡梦中的惊悸，但是只要我点亮蜡烛，你总是会微笑着看向我，甚至带着一身的冷汗拥抱我，亲吻我，安慰我‘没事的，一切都好。’我不知道你到底曾经信赖过我，但是一切都不重要了。”  
“抱歉，有些事情做的多了，习惯了，总是很难去除掉。”布鲁斯敛起笑容，看向孩子湛蓝色的眼睛。  
“你是在说我的父亲还是在说你自己？”男孩的表情有些困惑。  
“也许都有，也许都没有，也许是更多的人。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀歪头，“当你决定去做某件事情的时候，有很多事情就会身不由己。”孩子低头想了想，摇了摇头，他听说过这位领主来到大都会的第一天父亲给了他怎样的冷落，也看到父亲在休息室小憩，他当时只是难过于父亲的牺牲，却从来没有考虑过这次婚姻的另外一方会承受怎样的痛苦，也许就像是自己猜想的那样，这个流传在整个大都会的爱情故事就是一个谎言，两个人不过是为了婚姻背后的巨大利益——不论是黄金还是民心。  
“康纳。”两个人听到声音都不由得扭头，“我做了苹果派，带韦恩领主来尝尝吧。”  
“肯特婆婆。”康纳欢呼着飞奔过去，“日安。”  
被点名的布鲁斯也不得不跟着走了过去，他向着坐在石桌后面的女人微微欠身：“日安，肯特夫人。”  
对方已经不年轻了，两鬓已经染上了霜雪，脸上有着细密的皱纹，她点了点头：“日安，韦恩领主。”她招呼侍女安排布鲁斯落座，布鲁斯扫了一眼桌上冒着热气的点心和精致的茶壶，茶杯。  
“我刚才听到您和康纳聊天了。”肯特夫人慈爱的揉着康纳的脑袋，对方已经把一个苹果派放进自己盘子里，“他总是这样童言无忌，让您费心了。”  
“不，康纳少爷很懂事。”被对方的长辈听到谈话，布鲁斯多少有些尴尬，“我们一般都能聊的很愉快。”  
肯特夫人微笑着把另外一个苹果派放进盘子里，示意自己的侍女把康纳引开，康纳看了看两个人，乖乖的到另一边的暖阁里去吃东西。  
“韦恩领主。”在康纳走远了之后，肯特夫人招手示意另外一个侍女走上前来，“这个务必尝一尝。”布鲁斯打开盒子，里面是一个烘焙精美的蛋糕，上面装点着被细心切好的水果，布鲁斯小心的切下一块，绵软甜润的感觉在口腔扩散。  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯放下叉子，“味道很好。”  
“生日快乐。”肯特夫人带着诚挚的笑容，“我知道早了一些，但是这个蛋糕是我亲手做的，我听说哥谭人会在生日的时候做这样的蛋糕。”生日，布鲁斯一时间有些恍惚，是的，自己的生日过后春天也会降临整个大陆，父母去世之后，自己的生日宴会一度变得零落，后来自己养子的加入才让这个宴会重新焕发生机，这次是自己在大都会的第一个生日。  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯微笑着点头，“谢谢您，肯特夫人。”  
“叫我玛莎。”肯特夫人似乎也被他的微笑感染，“你可以这样称呼我。”  
“玛莎。”布鲁斯低声呢喃了一句，看着对面带着探究眼神的肯特夫人，低头解释，“无意冒犯，只是我离世的母亲和您有着同样的名字。”  
“不，这是我的荣幸。”肯特夫人显然因为这个消息吃惊，但是她很快露出了开心的笑容，“天堂的玛莎也一定会高兴的，她拥有一个优秀的儿子。”  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯感觉自己的心脏被莫名的温暖充盈，“上帝祝福您。”这个时候，一个侍者慌张的跑过来：“韦恩领主，我来询问一下有关哥谭使者赴大都会的晚宴……”  
“晚宴取消，改为餐会吧。”布鲁斯打断了他的话，“一切从简。”  
“我倒是有个主意。”肯特夫人突然出声，“正好你也要过生日，不如把晚宴改到和你的生日一天。”布鲁斯不置可否的看了一眼侍者，侍者点头离开。  
“也许，你以后可以经常来找我。”肯特夫人把茶倒进茶杯，“我每天都会有大把的空闲的时间。”  
“我和您一样。”布鲁斯已经把蛋糕吃下去了一半，“但愿您不会讨厌我。”  
“不，不会。”肯特夫人摇了摇头，“我倒是很期待有人聊天。”  
“如果，我是说如果，我会有一个生日宴会，您能来参加吗？”布鲁斯带着略微的期待看着肯特夫人。  
“我一定会去的，而且不是如果，是一定会有。”肯特夫人脸上的表情异常笃定，“你要相信卡尔。”  
布鲁斯带着些许的茫然向自己的寝宫走去，他一直和肯特夫人聊天到下午，又在图书室里一直泡到夜色深沉，作为对手，他了解卡尔•艾尔的一切，但是抛开这层身份，他了解的并不比别人更多，但是以卡尔•艾尔的性格，大概不会对自己的生日太过上心，他坐在图书室里整个下午，却没有对任何一个句子留下印象，那个生日蛋糕莫名的唤起了他对于生日的期待，他用力的摇了摇头想把不合时宜的想法从脑袋里甩出去，寝宫的灯光已经亮起，他不由得加快了脚步。  
就在他踏入寝宫的一刻他的动作停顿了，房间里多了一个木头的架子，架子上，一只大鸟笔直的站着，听到声响，灵活的脖子扭转了一圈一双硕大的金色眼睛直直的看着他，他一步步的靠近过去，对方的脑袋也随着他的动作扭动，他把手放在了对方的后背上，对方咂了咂嘴发出响亮的“咔哒”声，“这个是领主大人命人从哥谭的驯鸟人那里购买的。”侍女小心翼翼的打破一室沉寂，“驯鸟人说您特别喜欢暗夜中的动物。”布鲁斯的手指在巨大鸟类后背的羽毛上划过，没有说话。  
“怎么，不喜欢吗？”响起的卡尔•艾尔的声音让他瞬间警惕起来，他扭头看着对方，侍女已经不知道什么时候退出了宫殿，卡尔皱了皱眉头，他见过太多次布鲁斯类似的反应了。  
他曾经在花园里看到过布鲁斯和康纳在一起，绝佳的听力让他距离很远也能听到两个人交谈的声音，“鱼的身体侧面有一条细线，根据这条细线它能感受到水面任何一点极小的波动。”布鲁斯捡起一块小石子，向着穿过花园而过的小河扔过去，“所以刺鱼的时候动作一定要快。”  
“还有吗？”康纳的声音紧张而雀跃。  
“还有，那就是刺入水中的位置要略微向下，鱼的位置比你看到的要更深。”布鲁斯弯腰捡起了一根粗树枝，用康纳递过来的匕首把尖端削尖。  
“不过你不是之前告诉我现在不能捕鱼吗？”康纳看着已经做好准备的布鲁斯。  
“那是只是告诉你，现在是生物即将繁衍的时候，我们要控制，不能滥杀，但是正常生活还是可以的。”布鲁斯把树枝在手里掂量了一下，“比如捕鱼不能用渔网。”他专注的看着水面，拿着树枝的手臂肌肉隆起，从背后可以看到他流畅的背部线条，树枝迅速的刺出收回，一尾肥大的鱼被穿在树枝上，不停的弹跳，他把树枝递给欢呼的康纳，却在眼尾扫过的时候发现了自己，他脸上全然放松的表情消失了，马上浮现起礼貌的微笑，向着自己微微欠身，他面对自己的时候永远充满了戒备和警惕，自己甚至没有见过他全然无负担的状态。  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯微笑着点头，看着那只大鸟，“这是一只雕鸮，最大的一种猫头鹰。”布鲁斯停顿了一下：“我们哥谭是比较喜欢动物，但是猫头鹰，它的猎物之一是蝙蝠。”  
卡尔看着这只大鸟：“那么放掉他，我向你道歉。”  
“不用，我也许需要它留着。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“毕竟它来自哥谭。”卡尔点了点头，他在进入寝宫的时候已经脱去了披风，他自然的脱去了制服的外套，又解开了自己衬衣的玳瑁扣子，他看到布鲁斯的肌肉又一次紧绷了，他故意靠近对方：“你在紧张什么？”  
“抱歉？”布鲁斯努力放松自己的肌肉，但是内心的危机感让他的身体并不停使唤，“我并没有。”卡尔猛地向前一步缩短了两个人的距离，布鲁斯条件反射一般的侧身躲避，向前一步想要绕开，却被对方压制着倒向了寝宫里宽大的床。  
对方的手箍着他的手腕，强硬的把他的手拉到头顶禁锢，强迫性的让他舒展身体，对方的身体卡在他的双腿间，让他被迫分开双腿，他下意识的挣扎着想要把手伸向自己的腰间，却感觉对方的另外一只手已经抚上了自己的腰，不带任何色情意味的隔着衬衫揉按着他的腰，他放弃一般的放软了自己的身子，对方只是在他的腰部探索着，终于对方收回了手，卡尔眯着眼睛看向自己的指间，一枚黑沉沉的蝙蝠形状的飞镖被他卡在指缝间，在烛光下闪着暗蓝色光泽的锋刃甚至有着细细的血线，“你甚至带着这样的东西睡觉？”卡尔放松手腕，让那枚飞镖灵活的在他的指间翻飞，“只是习惯，我在哥谭也是一样的。”布鲁斯看着那枚被搜缴的飞镖，表情淡漠。  
卡尔低笑了一声，他停下手里的动作，蝙蝠镖的锋刃划过他的手指留下一道很快消失不见的白痕，“布鲁斯。”他扭头，湛蓝色的眼睛近距离的看向深蓝色的眼睛，“告诉我，你之前有没有真心爱上过一个人。”布鲁斯回望着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，突然失了言语，直到对方压下身子把头放在他的颈侧才猛然惊醒：“有过，曾经有过，一个漂亮的女人。”他的声音莫名的有些沙哑，卡尔的呼吸扑打着颈侧敏感的皮肤，声音通过胸腔震颤着他的胸腔，“我知道了。”对方的声音有些失真，“你只是单纯的讨厌我而已。”  
卡尔•艾尔坐起来，把蝙蝠镖放在他的手心里，“你把你的一切都留在了哥谭，包括你的心和你的灵魂。”卡尔缓缓的系上自己衬衣的扣子，“哥谭的宝石必然有着宛如宝石一样坚硬的心肠。”布鲁斯躺在床上，看着对方翻身起来穿上制服的外套，披上披风，“晚安，韦恩领主。”他向着门外走去，“你大可以放心，我不喜欢强迫别人，更何况作为一个领主，你也会获得应有的尊重。”布鲁斯躺在床上目送着对方离开寝宫，惊觉这是自从他们结婚以来第一次，卡尔没有在寝宫过夜，他礼貌而疏离的和自己道别，离开了这个他从一开始就没有必要踏入的寝宫。  
“那只猫头鹰已经送给布鲁斯•韦恩了。”暗沉沉的大殿伸出，一个男人站在壁炉前，壁炉没有点燃，里面只有一个小小的羊皮纸卷慢慢变为灰烬，听着那个女人给自己的汇报。  
“嗯。”男人漫不经心的哼了一声。  
“卡尔和他的确发生了冲突，但是布鲁斯目前依然没有什么举动，除了自己的侍女，康纳少爷和肯特夫人，他没有接触过其他的人。”女人的声音带着一丝犹豫。  
“这不可能，如果你是一个高贵的领主，却因为自己的国家去委身另外一个领主，你的国家的臣民根本不理解，他们蠢蠢欲动，你怎么可能无动于衷。”男人的声音猛地拔高，带着一丝疯狂，“那么一定是动乱还不足以让他动摇。”  
“所以——”  
“所以我会把微小的震动化为海啸，击溃他坚强的内心，让他遍体鳞伤，被黑暗吞噬。”男人的语速越来越快，声音充满恶毒，“布鲁斯•韦恩，他是一头天生的猛虎，只是不太驯服，我需要他的利爪和尖牙为我所用。”  
“听说他的养子已经动身前往大都会。”男人的声音略微平静下来，“那么剩下的事情还需要你帮忙费心。”  
“是的，韦恩先生。”女人轻轻的欠身，黑色的斗篷簌簌抖动。  
“把我们失去的都握回手心。”男人压抑的声音因为难以抑制的激切颤抖起来，他神经质的用右手揉搓着自己空无一物的左手，“我已经等不及了……我要把本来属于我……我们的，全部都夺回来。”


	9. Chapter 9

卡尔在走出寝宫的大门后，略微有些茫然的停顿了脚步，他抬头看了看已经黑透的天空，收回了想要向花园迈出的步伐，他自嘲的摇了摇头，披风一甩向着议事厅走去，作为大都会领主和自己的众臣议事的场所，议事厅并非如名字所喻示的一样是一个大厅，它是一个独立的大殿，有着雕刻着兽首的描金大门，和堡垒整体的白色构筑不同，他的地面用黑色的花岗岩铺就，大殿的屋顶正中有着黄铜的枝形灯架，一切都在显示着这个帝国的庄严与富足。  
年轻的领主独自一人站在空无一人的大殿门前，沉重的雕花木门被推开，门轴发出沉闷的摩擦声，他缓步走进大殿，为了显示作为这个庞大帝国政治核心的高贵与奢侈，大殿的圆形穹顶上按照日月星辰的位置镶嵌了夜明珠，柔和的光线宛如星光散落，大殿的穹顶向四壁过渡的部分，用工笔画着帝国的风物，山川河流和在其中言笑晏晏的人物无不栩栩如生，据说在大殿落成之时，曾邀请帝国当时最有名的画家前来作画，但是画家义正言辞的拒绝了，并且坐着马车带着一个仆童云游各处，所有人都说他疯了，但是就在大殿落成一年后，风尘仆仆的画家回来了，他用了3个月的时来完成这幅作画，卡尔看着画中鲜活的微笑着的人，却没来由的感觉一阵悲伤。  
“卡尔领主。”他被一个惊异的声音打断了沉思，他回过头，只见维克多正带着惊诧的表情看着他，“我只是看到大殿的门开着就过来看看。”  
“嗯。”卡尔以单音节回复了对方，他看着对方手里的一大卷文件，“这是什么？”  
“哦，这个，是要给侍女和侍从们发的一些简要的哥谭习俗介绍，和一些比较常用的，但是含义和大都会不太一样的哥谭词汇。”维克多把从中间抽出一张递过给他，“是路易斯女士建议编写的，毕竟哥谭的代理领主要来了。”  
“劳她费心了，即使是被限制，她的消息还是如此灵通。”卡尔简单的看了看文件，把它递还给维克多，“这个东西是你编写的，还是她？”  
“是我，路易斯女士只是给了建议。”维克多诚实的欠了欠身，“中间有什么地方需要修改吗？”  
“不，你们需要尽快着手，毕竟时间比较紧张了。”卡尔摇了摇头，“你对哥谭有多了解？”  
“如果您说精通，我谈不上，但是大概的情况我都还是知道的。”维克多谨慎的回应。  
“那么，阿福是谁？”卡尔犹豫了一下依然开口。  
“阿福？这个应该是一个人名字的简称。”维克多有些困惑的皱了皱眉头，“但是能被这么简称的人名有很多，也许您可以从这个人的人际关系找找？”卡尔的脸色沉了沉，若有所思的抿了抿嘴唇。  
终于他点了点头，顺便把维克多刚刚收回去的纸张重新抽出来：“这个我还是留一份吧。”维克多弯腰行礼，他向后退了一步，默默的侍奉在门边，等待着卡尔从大殿走出回到寝宫。  
“你可以先回去休息了。”卡尔没有动身简单的吩咐了他一句，他困惑的看着没有离开意思的卡尔。  
“那么，我先去派发文件了。”他最终诺诺的欠身离开，卡尔看着维克多离开的背影，低下头看着被自己捏在手里的文件，纸张已经被自己捏出了褶皱。  
卡尔抬起手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，绕到宽大的书桌后面坐好，点亮了蜡烛，他看了看那页文件，随手扔在了桌子的角落，拿起堆在桌子上的报告，却发现已经做了批注，他站起来，从偏殿里拿出两本最近维克多从大都会民间收集上的书，翻看了两页却发现自己只是在不断的走神，索性把书扔在一边，靠在软垫上怔怔的看着跳跃的烛火发呆，烛芯燃烧着偶尔冒出一个小小的火星，夜里的气温越来越低，远远的传来堡垒夜巡队伍摇晃铃铛的声音，他感觉自己全身的肌肉不走自主的紧张起来，恐惧在心底蔓延，他抬起头，穹顶上象征着日月星辰的夜明珠都暗淡下去，跳动着的烛火终于敌不过空气中潮湿的雾气，噼啪一声熄灭了，他坐在黑暗里，任由暗色的窒息感蔓延。  
他恍惚中来到了皇城的城墙外，巨大的城门上，吊着两个用黑色的布裹起来的圆柱形物体，皇城的民众惶恐不安的低声议论，但是他绝佳的视力告诉他，黑色的布已经被血液濡湿，显出更加深沉和沉重的质感，其中的一个圆柱体的下端，被灰土沾染的黑色卷发垂落下来，在风中无力的飘散，他愤怒的想要吼叫却被绝望的悲伤哽住了喉咙，一只温暖的手伸出来遮挡了他的眼睛，他被拥进一个温暖的怀抱。  
他惊醒过来，冷汗已经让他的额发变得湿润，一只和睡梦中一样的手遮住他的眼睛，他正枕在一个人的腿上，他眨了眨眼睛，那只手首先张开手指，微弱的烛光通过指缝进入，等到他的眼睛适应才缓缓的挪开，“你在做噩梦。”他看到了玛莎忧心忡忡的脸，“是维克多告诉我的，不要怪他，是我在他送去文件的时候拦住他问起的。”  
“玛莎。”他呻吟了一声，“我做梦了，而且最近这个梦越来越频繁，我梦见我最后一次看到我的父母。”  
他看到玛莎的脸上闪过一丝脆弱，“你的压力太大了，卡尔。”玛莎用双手帮他按摩着太阳穴，“老爷和夫人都是爱你的，他们只是迫不得已。”  
卡尔抬起手握住了玛莎的一只手，他的掌心里都是冷汗“不，我们也许说的不是一个，我是梦到了他们在城楼示众的时候。”他的喉结上下移动了一下，“所有的人都在恐惧，我痛恨自己不论什么时候都保护不了自己想要的东西。”  
“一切都过去了，过去了，你做的很好。”玛莎的脸色瞬间变得苍白，她的嘴唇不住的颤抖，眼睛里蓄满了泪水，但是她和以前一样，把帝国的领主拥进自己的怀里，抚摸着对方脑后的短发。  
卡尔永远都不会忘记那天早晨，天空还泛着沉重的灰蓝色，堡垒如同它看上去一般寒冷，侍女和侍从惶恐不安，他们收拾着东西打算逃走，外面隐约传来刀剑碰撞的声音，一身戎装的父亲挺直了腰杆站在议事厅的门口，他目光凝重的注视着前方，握着剑柄的指节已经泛白，他站在偏殿里被母亲紧紧的抱在怀里，有些惶恐的看着自己的父亲，在他的印象里，父亲从未有过如此严肃的时候，“以后你要乖乖的听玛莎的话。”他听到了母亲温柔的声音，他吃惊的扭过头，母亲带着微笑看着他，眼圈泛红，她伸手揉着儿子的发顶，拨弄着他额前的卷发，凑近他，在他的脸颊上落下一个吻，“记住以后玛莎就是你的妈妈。”  
“不，她不是。”他本能的感觉到了恐惧惊声尖叫起来，紧紧的捉住母亲的衣襟，看了一眼站在偏殿门口，一身农民打扮的乔纳森和玛莎，“妈妈，我会乖。”  
“听话。”母亲突然严厉起来，她猛地站起身，让他抓握不住趔趄了一下，但是母亲没有扶他，反而狠狠的推着他的肩膀把他推了出去，他跌坐在飞快跑进来的玛莎怀里，“从此以后不会有卡尔•艾尔了，你叫克拉克•肯特，玛莎的儿子。”  
母亲的胸口剧烈起伏，他被吓坏了，终于她泛红的眼睛里有晶莹的东西闪烁，在低头的瞬间掉落下来：“走吧，卡尔，走的越远越好，最好永远不要回来，永远不要被他们找到，如果上天还垂怜艾尔家族的血脉，让你重新回来，你要记住你今天在外面看到的一切。”  
他看到自己的母亲头也不回的跑向父亲，她用在他印象里只握过折扇的手拿起了父亲放在桌上的剑，“你——”他看到了父亲惊异的眼神。  
“我是你的妻子，议会的顾问，这个国家的女主人。”风扬起母亲黑色的卷发，她笑的骄傲，“我必须和你一起战斗。”她手指上黑色的宝石戒指在剑柄的映衬下越发的熠熠生辉，他看到了父亲的微笑。  
父亲扭头看了一眼被乔纳森禁锢在怀里的儿子，“本来约好秋天带上小氪去打猎的。”他看到父亲摇了摇头，露出饱含歉意的神色，“抱歉卡尔，我要失约了。”他放声大哭起来拼命的踢打着禁锢着他的乔纳森。  
“别哭。”母亲看着他，目光柔和，“卡尔，我们会变成星星一直看着你的。”父亲和母亲不再看向他，他们交换了一个绵长的吻，依偎着面对着越来越近的刀剑碰撞声，玛莎手脚利麻的为他换了一身农民小孩的装束，用土和炭灰给他糊了个花脸，和乔纳森一起抱着还在抽噎的他混在难民的队伍里离开了皇城。  
“你需要好好休息。”玛莎等到他的情绪平复，温和的建议，“所以，现在乖乖的回寝宫去。”  
“回去，玛莎，所有的人都巴不得我死去。”卡尔像是听到了什么特别有趣的提议，冷笑了一声，“我的配偶，哥谭的领主，即使是睡觉的时候也会贴身带着蝙蝠镖，想要趁着我熟睡隔断我的喉咙。”  
“不，也许不是这样。”玛莎拥抱着他，轻轻地拍着他的脊背，“你说的是布鲁斯吧，他只是一个没有安全感的傻孩子。”  
“他一点都不傻，不要被他欺骗。”卡尔摇了摇头，“他是一条毒蛇，露出宝石一样的鳞片，盘着身子看似无害，但是随时都会用毒牙一击致命。”  
“你要相信他，卡尔……”  
“如果不是现在，那么一切都可以商量。”卡尔打断了玛莎的劝说，“玛莎，如果我和他都不是领主，是不是一切都不用像现在一样？”  
“卡尔，这和种地一样，你播下小麦的种子，等到收割的时候却因为麦芒抱怨‘我当初种玉米一切都会好’，所有的一切从你做出选择的时候就已经确定。”玛莎亲吻了卡尔的额头，“你一直明白自己想要什么，所以你只需要坚定不移的走下去，不要让任何事情动摇了你的心。”  
卡尔点了点头，“再让我睡一会吧。”他调整了一个姿势躺好，玛莎用手遮挡了他的眼睛，“玛莎，我也只有在你身边才能睡好觉了。”  
玛莎动作僵硬了一下，终于等到卡尔的呼吸变得绵长，才叹了一口气：“两个傻孩子。”她慈爱的看着睡梦中表情平和的卡尔，莫名的红了眼眶。  
布鲁斯缓缓的走上尖塔，现在，他和卡尔•艾尔陷入了冷战，对方已经拒绝在寝宫过夜，而他坦然的独自霸占了柔软的床，距离自己的生日还有一周，哥谭的船在海港停靠，但是卡尔并没有再提过安排见面的事，他们第一次见面的时间也没有通知，他也只能等待，他已经登上了塔顶，有些吃惊的看着站在自己面前穿着红色劲装戴着黑色面具的人。  
“日安。”对方轻微欠身。  
“日安。”布鲁斯回应了对方一句，警惕的打量了一下四周，“没想到你会溜进来，提姆，不过你对我的日程真是了解。”  
“这里的防范没有想象中的严，而且您的行踪不是机密，只值三枚银币。”提姆耸了耸肩膀，“我需要单独和您见面。”  
“怎么，哥谭有什么异动了吗？”布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，“不过我觉得我已经知道了，你们闹得天翻地覆。”  
“对此我很抱歉。”提姆低了低头表示歉意，“这个消息很急，是今天早上才知道的。”他停顿了一下：“昨天晚上，绿灯骑士团的骑士长阿兰•斯科特死在了在海滨城外的滨海大峡谷，是被扶桑的忍者暗杀的，目前绿灯骑士团全线退守海滨城。”  
“不可能。”布鲁斯刻意压低了声音，“我在皇城都没有收到这样的消息。”  
“您比我更清楚大都会的信息汇报途径，每层的议院汇总信息，他们出于各种各样的原因会延迟这条信息的传递，并且把里面不利于自己的信息删除。”提姆表情凝重的看着布鲁斯，“等到消息来到皇城，估计就已经由暗杀改为力战而竭。”布鲁斯低下头，一言不发  
“不管怎样，骑士长死亡一定是大事，两个国家一直都在边境擦枪走火，现在看了一场血雨腥风在所难免。”提姆皱了皱眉头，“如果大规模的战争爆发，一定会影响哥谭。”  
“我认为我们的选择已经很清楚了。”布鲁斯开口打断了他的分析，“我们站在大都会这一边。”  
“是的，这只是最理想的情况。”提姆沉吟了一会儿，看向布鲁斯，“那么，告诉我，哥谭的夜晚，除了蝙蝠，还会有别的动物吗？”布鲁斯没有理会提姆，独自在塔顶转悠了两圈，他站在围墙的边缘伸出手臂，一只大鸟悄无声息的接近了他，一头撞进了他的怀里，把他撞的后退了两步。  
“好孩子，别乱动，你很沉的。”布鲁斯把大鸟抱在怀里，扶着它站在自己的手臂上，“雕鸮，夜行性的鸟，白天有点瞎，我训练它着陆训练了好久，还是会撞进怀里。”提姆看着那只大鸟，却在伸手想要触摸对方的时候被对方“哒哒”的叩击着嘴巴反对了。  
“真大。”提姆放弃了抚摸大鸟，他围着大鸟转了两圈啧啧称奇，“他住在哪？”  
“谷仓，房檐，阁楼……你能想到的地方他都能藏下，他是猛禽要小心。”布鲁斯逗弄着站在自己手臂上的大鸟，“小鸟，蝙蝠都是他的食物。”  
“真残忍。”提姆感慨了一句，“不过他并不是候鸟，为什么会到大都会？”  
“因为春天到来，他睡醒了。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“不过我们可以在大都会养，但是绝不能去扶桑。”  
提姆看着布鲁斯深湛的蓝色眼睛严肃起来：“这也是您的选择吗？”  
“我的选择并不像你想象的那么多。”布鲁斯把手臂上的大鸟驱离，活动着被压的酸痛的胳膊，“你认为我能如何，他不相信我，我们并不亲近，他并不需要我的帮助。”  
“但是风暴就要来了，所有人都会被卷入其中。”提姆的表情变得忧心忡忡，“您需要一个能够庇护您的场所，我们远在哥谭，纵使我们想要却力不能及。”  
“所以不要想着庇护我，在这里我只能依靠自己，虽然选择不多。”布鲁斯轻笑了一声，“也告诉杰森，我不会有扭断卡尔的脖子，把这个帝国的统治者和佑护者送进地狱，让扶桑或者哥谭的军队撕碎这个帝国的念头，也让他趁早放弃。”  
“也许您需要亲口告诉他，您知道他有多倔。”提姆无奈的耸耸肩，“不过，您设想过最糟糕的情况吗？”  
“最糟糕吗？”布鲁斯斟酌着词句，“让他意识到我无法牵制哥谭吗？或者说让他认为我随时可能背叛吗？”  
“看来我们的想法是一致的。”提姆深吸了一口气，“那么也让我们作为儿子的任性一次，如果最糟糕的情况发生，我们会在一切发生之前把您带回哥谭。”  
布鲁斯愕然的扭头，用震惊的目光看向提姆，“傻孩子。”他喃喃自语，难以置信的摇头，“你在动摇我？”  
“不，我们更希望您能放手一搏。”提姆用坚定的目光看着他，“我们知道您在尝试着相信大都会，相信卡尔•艾尔，这对您来说很难，所以也请您一定坚持下去，即便最后走到了最差的情形，也依然有解决的办法。”  
布鲁斯沉默着，带着复杂的神情看着提姆，终于他移开了目光：“老实说，我现在一点办法也没有，我不知道要怎么做，但是我会坚持下去，这是现在能挽救哥谭的最稳妥的办法。”提姆看着他的侧脸，抿了抿嘴，一言不发的离开，等到布鲁斯回头，只能看到对方扬起的黑色披风。  
提姆依旧由侍者带着从侧门离开，他的马依旧站在原处，他翻身上马一路向着哥谭使团的驻地狂奔，到了驻地，他把被寒气和早晨的露水沾湿的披风取下，递给了站在门边的侍者，示意对方去把披风清理一下，对方弯腰离开，走进屋子，迪克正坐在桌后看着大都会的官员提供的日程安排，杰森以一种随意的姿势靠在墙上，在他走进来的时候，两个人齐刷刷的扭头看着他，“父亲，他怎么样？”迪克忍耐不住率先开口。  
“还好，只是可能太过闲散，有些不适应。”提姆耸了耸肩膀，找了一张椅子坐下，给自己倒了一杯热茶。  
“你没必要隐瞒。”杰森皱了皱眉头，“他到底怎么样？我可不相信他只是不适应。”  
“隐瞒？”提姆的声音突然严肃起来，茶杯磕在椅子的扶手上，“我为什么要隐瞒？纵然他已经快要支撑不住了，快要死了，我们能做什么呢？和大都会决裂吗？那只会让他死的更快，我们什么都做不了，我还有隐瞒的必要吗？”  
“什么？你的意思是卡尔•艾尔在折磨他吗？”杰森的脸色沉了下来，眼睛里有危险的光晕浮动。  
“不，折磨他的是他自己。”提姆叹了一口气，他把茶杯送到自己的唇边，“他在试图去相信卡尔•艾尔，也希望卡尔•艾尔相信他，他在竭尽全力的让这次的结盟稳定下来。”所有的人都沉默了。  
“但是，卡尔•艾尔也不是丝毫不为他所动。”迪克拿起了一个用烫金的羊皮纸制作的信封，“他也在试图去相信布鲁斯，他希望我们能够把一直照顾布鲁斯的管家阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯送到大都会去，原因是布鲁斯出现了饮食不调。”  
“借口。”杰森冷哼了一声，从牙缝里挤出一个词，“只要我们把阿福送过去，老蝙蝠就很有可能敞开心扉对待卡尔•艾尔。”  
“是的，两个人都在彼此试探着，试图让对方先敞开心扉。”提姆把空了的茶杯放回桌子，“但是这对他们都太难了，只要他们都存有一点点的私念，那么这段关系就有一颗定时炸弹，对两个国家就是灾难。”  
“那么哥谭呢？”迪克用手指磨蹭着自己的下巴，“那个我们猜想中的组织？”  
“他没有明确说，但是哥谭的夜空下除了蝙蝠，还会有猫头鹰。”提姆重新坐回椅子上，双手交握，“他们存在于哥谭的任何一个地方，我们都会是他的敌人。”  
“见鬼，这是什么玩意儿。”杰森咒骂了一句，“也就是说自从我们之间产生分歧后，哥谭又要有新的传说了？”三个人集体陷入了沉默。  
“不，也许要更早一些，从布鲁斯决定离开哥谭？”迪克略微有些疲惫的开口，“从那一刻开始，那只猫头鹰就醒了，只是他一直在暗处窥视着，现在一切都紧张了起来，他开始行动了。”  
“那么那只猫头鹰一定希望老蝙蝠早点回去。”在兄弟惊悚的眼神中，杰森缓缓开口，“他更希望让老蝙蝠彻底放弃和大都会结盟的想法，他希望老蝙蝠的希望变成绝望，毕竟那个防御的盾牌可能变成斩杀他的利剑。”另外的两个人看着他，一时失去了辩驳的言语。


	10. Chapter 10

并不喜欢奢华舞会的帝国领主召开了第二次假面舞会，所有的贵族都因此吃惊，但是也在目光接触到坐在贵宾席位上身着黑色华服的哥谭使者团的时候充满了然，大殿里依旧保持了宏大的宴会规模，但是气氛却远不如第一次舞会的热烈。  
提姆瞥了一眼站在不远的地方，用眼角的余光打量着他们的大都会贵族小姐，她们用厚实的羽毛扇遮挡着嘴唇和自己的同伴窃窃私语，装作不经意飘过来的目光里却带着近乎热切的好奇，她们显然对来自哥谭的贵公子们充满了兴趣，但是却被近乎苛严的家教束缚了手脚，提姆收回自己的目光，把注意力集中在宴会主桌，布鲁斯正坐在桌后保持着优雅的微笑，但是自己可以看的出来那个笑容有多勉强，他的眼睛里甚至连一点情绪波动也没有，他的左手上依旧带着那枚黑宝石的戒指，现在那只手松松的挽着坐在身边的卡尔•艾尔的手臂，对方面无表情注视着前方，迪克坐在布鲁斯的另一边，带着敷衍的笑容，三个人的脊背都挺得笔直，一点倾斜也没有，提姆在心底嗤笑了一声，有些同情的看向坐在三个人对面，正在画布上涂涂抹抹的画家，这三个人的僵硬的动作，虚伪的表情，这个画家要有多大的本事才能把一切的一切掩饰在画面下，让看到这幅画的人都能称颂两个帝国的结盟，让所有人都惊羡画中人的幸福。  
画家落下最后一笔，向后倾斜了身子打量了一下，长舒了一口气站起身，向着卡尔微微欠身，卡尔点了点头站起身，布鲁斯的手很自然的从他的手臂上滑下，他也站起来，向着迪克的方向退了一小步，和卡尔略微拉开距离，他微微倾身向着卡尔说了什么，卡尔略微皱了皱眉头，一边点头一边回应了他什么，布鲁斯带着谦和的微笑向着卡尔微微欠身，转身面对着同样站起来的迪克，他礼貌而疏离的向着迪克说了什么，给了自己的养子一个拥抱，然后绕开他向着二楼的楼梯走去，马上有侍女上前为他披上灰色的斗篷，迪克目送着他的离开，脸色带上了不易觉察的烦躁和阴沉。  
提姆端了一杯葡萄酒，来到自己的长兄身边，对方看了看他，脸上的表情略微纾解，“为了我们的联盟。”在卡尔和画师交谈完毕，转过身的时候，迪克扬了扬手里的杯子，把葡萄酒一饮而尽。  
卡尔也同样扬了扬杯子：“为了大都会，为了哥谭。”  
“哥谭还好，大都会就不一定了。”迪克的挑衅让卡尔在瞬间变了变脸色，“但是请你放心，我们会忠于联盟，也请你能够坦诚相待。”  
“坦诚相待？是的，我们彼此都应该这样。”卡尔沉吟了一会儿，继续开口，“但是你刚才告诉我哥谭还好？看来我们彼此都没有放下戒备。”两个人盯着彼此的眼睛，终于，卡尔抬手示意了一下，两个人端着酒杯向着大殿的角落走去。  
“事实正如你所说，风暴来了，我们都没办法置身事外。”迪克一边走着，一边小心的打量着周围的贵族，“我们需要团结起来，不论曾经有过怎样的分歧，当然，我们也不指望你能毫无蒂芥。”卡尔挑了挑眉毛，做出一个继续的手势，“我们也知道，你希望布鲁斯能帮你牵制哥谭，但是如果我们许诺会永不背叛联盟，你留着他也没有什么用了。”迪克意味深长的晃动着杯子，“你也知道哥谭的技术水平，如果有需要，我们会为大都会提供最优质的武器，当然也有最纯熟的战士，我们保证能达到百万人次的武器装备，十万级别的战士。”迪克看到卡尔眼睛中动摇的情绪微微扬了扬下巴：“每年。”  
“你在开玩笑，你的其他三个权力机关不会批准你的荒诞的承诺的。”卡尔因为这个承诺有些惊诧的瞪大了眼睛。  
“事实上军队和军需物资的调控一直都掌握在领主本人的手里，我会是这几年的代理领主。”迪克耸了耸肩膀，“你们会是战斗的第一线，其实我不在意你和扶桑的战斗，但是这场风暴早晚会影响哥谭。”  
“那么你的要求。”卡尔抿了一口杯子里的葡萄酒，他没有傻到认为一个领主会白白的提供帮助。  
“哥谭需要粮食，我们需要和之前一样多的粮食，我们要求把边境的军队全部撤离，恢复所有的通商口岸和通商驿站，从哥谭进入大都会的商品减免一半的关税。”迪克也同样举起杯子饮了一口，“当然，我们还要布鲁斯，韦恩家族的血脉不论如何不能流落在外，不过不是现在，你可以放心，6年之后，他31岁生辰的时候，我们要求你宣布他病卒。”卡尔的瞳孔猛地收缩，垂在身侧的右手无意识的痉挛。  
但是迪克并没有注意他的情绪波动：“这很容易，6年足够你处理好这场风暴，全天下也会忘了这次婚约，没有人会在意。”  
迪克耐心的等待着，他并不焦躁，卡尔会自己衡量那种情况对于他的帝国更有利，沉默蔓延着，终于，卡尔回给他一个锋利的笑容：“成交。”  
“好的，那么合作愉快。”迪克点了点头，向舞池走去。  
“我们的约定你要以怎样的方式约定？”卡尔在他的身后给了一个问题，迪克回头直视着对方的眼睛，火焰在他的眼睛里燃烧。  
“你问我要约定？”他哑然的笑着，“卡尔•艾尔，被你折断翅膀，侮辱欺凌的人是我的父亲，我还能怎么说？”卡尔低下了头，哥谭的代理领主冷哼一声大踏步的走入舞池，卡尔低头看着自己的戒指，茫然的转动着它，一瞬间感觉不知所措。  
“谈完了？”和一个戴着美丽面具的大都会贵族小姐共舞一曲后，回到座位的迪克听到了来自兄弟的提问，提姆站在他的座位旁边，目光还集中在舞池。  
“嗯。”迪克以单音节回应他，“你那边呢？”  
“阿尔弗雷德已经到了大都会的口岸了，大概再晚一会儿就可以到达。”提姆快速的回答了他。  
“这么快？”迪克不自觉的皱了皱眉头，“杰森那边呢？”  
“他已经检查了阿尔弗雷德的所有饮食，确保没有问题。”提姆似乎也有些忧心忡忡的叹了口气，“但是我们只能保证哥谭，到了大都会我们就无能为力。”  
“不管怎样，不能出错。”迪克咬紧了后槽牙，把目光转移向站在舞池边缘的领主，“我们不能自己把一切毁掉。”  
卡尔站在舞池边看了一会儿，转身向着二楼走去，再次回来他已经换上了一身更为华丽的礼服，袖口和领子上有着刺绣的蕾丝花边，贵族的少女们发出惊呼，卡尔向着她们微笑招手，他似乎在舞池里寻找着什么，终于拒绝了侍者递过来的银色的假面，向着一位坐在座位上的贵族少女做出邀请的姿势，对方几乎是惊喜的站起来，拉着他的手进入舞池。  
他旋转着，不断靠近一个在舞池中跳舞的高大男士，对方穿着简洁的灰色礼服，被灰色的假面包住了半面，只能看见一双闪光的钴蓝色眼睛，他的脸上带着矜持的微笑，他的舞伴的舞步却略显青涩，似乎因为跟不上节奏几乎整个人都靠在了他的怀里，他很耐心的拥着女孩子纤细的腰肢，低声的指导着，时不时低头凑在女孩子的耳边说一句什么，惹得对方咯咯娇笑，未被假面遮挡的脸颊泛出绯红，眼睛里充满了迷醉。  
“你又一个不错的舞伴。”卡尔冲着对方怀里的女孩子说了一句，对方显然被吓了一跳，脸颊越发红润，“当然，你的舞步也不错。”卡尔抬头冲着那位男士点了点头，“介意换一下舞伴吗？”对方似乎被他的建议震惊了，最终点了点头，终于舞曲的音符响起，卡尔松开手，他恋恋不舍的舞伴旋转着脱离他，而那位男士也松开了手，但是，卡尔却没有伸手去接对方舞伴，而是绕过她们站在了那名男士的面前，对方显然被他吓了一跳，在愣神的期间被他强势的拉起手，让两位女士尴尬的站在舞池中央。  
“你的行为真的不够绅士。”带着面具的男上装模作样的叹了一口气，“看看那只可怜的小鸟，她快要被你吓哭了。”卡尔歪了歪头，不置可否，对方近乎顺从的在被他拉起手的时候改为女步，所有在舞池里的人舞步都慢了下来，带着一脸探究的表情看着在舞池中间跳舞的男人。  
一曲终了，对方向着卡尔欠身，舞池里响起稀稀落落的掌声。  
“荣幸和您共舞，领主。”对方直起身子，却在下一秒被卡尔•艾尔取下面具，舞池里响起惊呼声，连刚才跳舞的两个女孩子也露出惊诧的表情，布鲁斯•韦恩一脸无奈的看着站在自己对面的卡尔，大概他是第一个被卡尔在舞会上摘下面具的人了。  
“生日快乐。”卡尔看着他露出了少有的温柔的笑容，他上前一步，在所有人震惊的目光里，包括迪克和提姆的，拥抱了布鲁斯，他低下头亲吻了对方柔软的嘴唇，他的舌尖划过对方的齿列，对方犹豫了一下，张开嘴边，用自己的舌尖快速的碰触了他的舌尖，他抬起头，好似恋恋不舍的离开了对方的嘴唇，“喜欢吗？”  
“谢谢，是有些惊喜。”布鲁斯得体的微笑着。  
“你今天身体不适，还是应该多休息。”卡尔温柔的语气让在场的所有贵族少女心中泛起涟漪，“我还有其他的惊喜要给你。”  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯微笑着点头，他看着卡尔的眼睛，是天空一样的湛蓝色，大概所有的人都会因此赞赏这段宛如童话一样的关系，但是一切都不过是虚无。  
迪克和提姆的脸色都变的极差，所有的哥谭使团成员在之后也没有进入舞池，在那一支舞曲结束后，布鲁斯就重新回到了二楼，而卡尔在布鲁斯离开后不久也借口离开，舞会主人的离开让舞会的热情骤减，伴随着哥谭使团的离开，舞会彻底结束。  
“很浪漫不是吗？”小侍女用一双漂亮的棕色眼睛看着身边的哥谭马夫，对方的全身充满了与贵公子截然不同的野性的气息，她沉醉于舞会上两位领主的交流，丝毫没有注意到对方的表情已经变得愤怒。  
“好吧，是挺浪漫的。”对方的声音带着一丝讥讽，“我不太明白你们大都会人。”他额前的白发微微的颤动。  
“没事。”侍女眨了眨眼睛，“也许我们……”  
“我先走了，我们的使团要离开了。”他打断了侍女的话，向着哥谭的使团跑去，侍女有些遗憾的目送他离开，转而收拾东西，却在看到被捏碎了混合着血液的陶土杯子时吓了一跳，她的木头桌子也被对方的手掌压出了裂痕，侍女有些战战兢兢的把杯子扔掉，决定对今天发生的一切三缄其口。  
布鲁斯带着难以言喻的疲惫回到寝宫，却在听到一声熟悉的呼唤的时候，瞬间双眸闪耀：“布鲁斯老爷。”  
那位老人正坐在椅子上看着他，“阿福。”布鲁斯有些恍惚的回应了一句，在听到对方回答：“是的，布鲁斯老爷。”之后，哽咽着拥住了老人：“告诉我，我不是在做梦。”  
老人伸手轻抚着他的后背：“老爷，你已经过了像小男孩一样撒娇的年纪了，但是也没有老到会出现幻觉。”  
“是的，自然没有。”布鲁斯平复着自己的情绪，松开了老人，“你的衣服还很凉，要点热饮吗？”装在锡壶里的蜜酒被送上来，侍女在杯子里注入琥珀色的液体。  
“老爷。”老人有些不赞成的看着被送来的液体。  
“只喝一杯，暖和身子而已。”布鲁斯解释着，两个人分别拿起一杯一饮而尽，布鲁斯听到杯子掉落地板的声音，刚才还在和他聊天的老人，垂着头好像昏睡一般。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯感觉恐惧冲击了他的内心，他冲过去扶起老人，却感觉对方的身体软绵绵的丝毫没有力气，血线从他的嘴角滑落，“御医，快去叫御医！”侍女被他的大吼吓坏了，惊慌失措的跑出去，布鲁斯拿起对方遗留在桌子上的锡壶，却在壶柄处发现了一个孔，轻轻摇晃，壶是双层的，他的脸色瞬间变得苍白，卡尔和御医一同前来，布鲁斯站在原处失魂落魄的看着他。  
“借一步说话。”他的声音沙哑的好像刚刚被砂纸打磨，卡尔张了张嘴，最终把他领到了偏殿。  
“这就是你准备给我的惊喜。”刚刚关上门，布鲁斯的声音响起，声音充满了疲惫和痛苦，好像一只负了伤的猛兽，“把我最珍视的东西带到我的面前，摧毁掉……卡尔，你真的是恶魔。”他焦躁的在屋子里转了两圈：“你还要做什么，不妨告诉我，下一个会是谁？迪克，杰森还是提姆？或者是所有的哥谭人？”他垂下了头：“你做的很巧妙，双层的壶，一层含了剧毒，你还留下了我，但是为什么留下我？”  
“因为你还有价值。”卡尔似乎没有在意他失控的情绪，只是冷硬的回答，“我还需要你活着，这次只是警告，如果你要是有任何想要背叛的意思，你知道迎接你的是什么？”他听到了布鲁斯压抑的怒吼，他蓝色的瞳孔里燃烧着黑色的绝望的火焰，但是最终熄灭了。  
“也许我不该让他去喝那杯酒，又或许我不该来。”布鲁斯在椅子上坐下，疲惫的缩成一团，“饶了我吧，卡尔，我会按照你说的一切去做。”卡尔只是深沉的看着他，转身离开，他遥望着正殿看着里面忙碌的御医，脸部的线条越发冷硬，他抬头狠狠的锤在偏殿的立柱上，抬起另外一只手遮住了眼睛，从喉咙里挤出一丝哀鸣。  
“阿尔弗雷德出事了，很严重，而且是在布鲁斯的面前。”提姆急匆匆的走进他兄长的房间，他的两位兄长都愣住了。  
“该死。”迪克狠狠的捶了一下桌子。  
“我已经检查所有了，这不可能。”杰森有些激动的盯着提姆。  
“你知道我的消息从来没错。”提姆的脸色沉了下来，“我们明天一早就把阿福接回去，不论结果如何，我们要让布鲁斯尽快恢复。”  
中心城的军营里，突然传来异响，声音是从主帐传出的，当骑士们感到，面对的却是杰伊•加里克骑士长的尸体，尸体双目圆睁表情惊骇，眉心有一个烧焦的圆洞，汩汩的流出鲜血，自从海滨城的异变，这次中心城的骑士长也惨遭不测。  
骑士们一时惊慌失措，就在这时，营帐外传来敌袭的号角，失去了士气的骑士们只能提着短剑仓促应战，连战马都没有骑上，就被扶桑的军队斩去头颅，哀嚎和咒骂在整个营区回荡，等到天亮，整个营区已经被鲜血染成红色，扶桑军队的大旗在中心城下飘扬，当迪克接到提姆的汇报的时候，有些凄凉的笑了笑，“一切比我们想象的都快。”他看向自己的两个兄弟，“现在的扶桑势如破竹，士气高昂，而大都会还在犹疑不决，恐怕扶桑的军队要席卷大都会的全境了，没有人能够阻拦现在的扶桑，哥谭也不过是暴风雨前的宁静罢了。”  
卡尔听到了门口传来的凌乱的脚步声，他没有抬头，直到侍女气喘吁吁的站在他的面前，“卡尔大人。”她的声音充满了恐惧，“韦恩领主……病倒了。”在寝宫忙的焦头烂额的御医们没有想到前来的会是他们的领主，卡尔面色沉郁的看着躺在床上的人。  
“韦恩大人的呕血是因为饮食不调引起的，大概太过忧郁大概也是原因之一。”御医一边汇报着一边抬眼观察着卡尔的表情，看见对方的表情没有更坏也就松了一口气，“大概今天晚上太过伤心，才会在饮食的时候出现呕血，而且略微有些着凉，现在有些发烧。”  
卡尔点了点头：“严重吗？”  
“我已经开了些止血镇痛的汤药，卧床休息，吃些流质的食物，大概很快就能恢复健康。”御医欠了欠身回应。  
“辛苦了。”卡尔也微微欠身致意，等到御医把药方留给侍女，他解开自己的披风放在旁边高背的椅子上，“你下去吧。”他低声嘱咐站在旁边的侍女，对方欠身退出大殿。  
他看着躺在床上的人，病痛让对方显得苍白而脆弱，他靠近在床头边的椅子上坐下，却发现对方紧锁的眉头和额上的冷汗，鬼使神差的他把手放在对方的后颈，触手冰凉的汗水让他吃了一惊，卡尔略微考虑了一下，从衣柜里取出一套睡衣，那些侍女并没有帮布鲁斯更换贴身的衣物，现在它们都被冷汗湿透了，卡尔脱下它们换上干爽的睡衣，目光在接触到对方下身的亮银色反光的时候略微愣神，但很快恢复了常态，他把布鲁斯重新裹回被子，布鲁斯的表情似乎和刚才相比放松了一些，但是深入的睡眠似乎让他痛苦，他不安的蜷缩身体，嘴里喃喃的说着什么，卡尔仔细的听着，终于伸出手去握住了他的手。  
“你不必自责。”他安慰着对方，“我在，一直都在。”他看到噩梦中的布鲁斯似乎安静了一些，他的肌肉松弛下来，手却依旧紧握着卡尔的手，他在枕头上磨蹭了一下，把脑袋更深的埋进去，一滴晶莹的液体顺着他的眼角滑落，卡尔抬手帮他掖了掖被角，“我并不是为了这样才让你和那位老人来到大都会的。”他的声音极轻，宛如叹息，“也许我们更适合作为敌人，我不该奢望让你成为我的朋友，甚至更深一层的关系。”  
他的梦里只有鲜艳的近乎刺目的红色，和暗沉沉的黑色，地狱的业火在他的脚下熊熊燃烧，炙烤着他的皮肤，黑色的猫头鹰在不远处低头看着他，张嘴发出宛如狂笑一般尖厉的叫声，哥谭的残横断壁在火焰中泛起黑色的烟尘，他愤怒而绝望的盯着眼前大笑的鸟，火焰在的皮肤上蔓延，在他的内脏燃烧，几乎要从内部把他焚烧殆尽，他想要冲上去拯救这一切，却发现自己连挣扎的力气都没有，只能眼睁睁的看着自己珍视的东西在眼前变成废墟，一如八岁那年。  
他悲伤的挣扎着，绝望几乎要把他整个摧毁，黑色的怪鸟瞪大了眼睛，越发猖狂的笑着，熊熊燃烧的火焰里伸出一只只冰凉的手，它们攀上自己的身体，“来吧。”它们宛如海妖一样低声吟唱，“和我们一起。”有人抓住了他的手，那只手温暖有力，几乎让他瞬间清醒，好像一缕撕破灰暗天空的阳光，“你不必自责。”那些攀在自己皮肤上的湿滑的手尖叫着滑落烈火，“我在，一直都在。”怪鸟发出恐惧的尖叫，因为阳光化为黑色的齑粉，他紧紧的握着那只手，祈求着能把他脱离地狱，他的记忆宛如被掰碎的彩色玻璃，他似乎又回到了哥谭，年幼的自己望着自己手指上的戒指，带着些许恐惧的把它从手指上取下来，“不喜欢它？”老管家的声音在背后响起，他迅速的重新把戒指戴上，“如果不喜欢，您可以取下它，毕竟对一个人来说，它代表的痛苦多于幸福。”老管家弯下腰，把他的戒指重新扭到正确的位置，“不过，放弃它并不意味着怯懦，不论您是否选择戴着它，您都会是韦恩家的家主，我也会一直和您在一起。”  
他昏昏沉沉的似乎被那种家的感觉引诱，等到再次清醒，口腔和咽喉里都泛着酸苦和血腥的气味，鼻端萦绕的是让人烦闷的汤药的苦涩气息，他只是怔愣了片刻就明白，一切都是他的幻觉，这里是大都会，他活动了一下身体，敏锐的感觉到自己被换上了睡衣，“好些了吗？”耳边响起担忧的声音，他抬起头，正对上玛莎忧虑的目光。  
“谢谢。”他开口才发觉自己的声音哑的可怕，“抱歉。”  
“没事，亲爱的，你真的是要把我们吓坏了。”玛莎用勺子搅拌着旁边桌子上的汤药，“你需要先吃一些汤药，然后才能吃东西。”她端来杯子和痰盂让他漱口，“卡尔有一些急事要处理。”玛莎有些小心翼翼的看着吞咽汤药的布鲁斯。  
“我不介意。”他的声音比起刚才已经好多了，但是全身的肌肉都在叫嚣着疲惫，脑袋里的神经一跳一跳的疼痛，“我很累，并不想考虑这些事情。”  
“我明白你的痛苦，我的孩子。”玛莎接过他手里的碗，把一碗煮的软糯的米粥递给他，“我并不是让你变得铁石心肠，只是……只有你尽快恢复健康，大都会，哥谭才会安全。”布鲁斯看着手里的食物，感觉胃里泛起丝丝疼痛，他自嘲的笑了笑。  
“也许你现在还在憎恨卡尔，但是他又何必大费周折的来让你更恨他，鉴于你一直讨厌他。”玛莎对上了布鲁斯有些惊异的眼神，“眼神是不会骗人的，而且，卡尔，他曾经是我的儿子。”布鲁斯低下了头，他茫然的盯着自己的手指，好像有什么东西正在流逝，无论怎样的收紧五指，无论怎样的竭力挽留，不论怎样的哀悼祈求，它终将逝去。


	11. Chapter 11

中心城的异变震动了整个帝国，气氛骤然紧张起来，虽然这个国家一直处在战争或者备战的阶段，但是突然遭受来自对手的如此强烈的打击实属首次，所有人都被一种突如其来的紧张捕获，民众们猜测着揣度着这个帝国最高领导者的意思。  
卡尔•艾尔感觉到了无比的疲累，他已经在议事厅进行了连续两天三夜的会议，期间他几乎不休不眠，当他走出议事厅的一刻，膝盖略微有些发软，还带着凉意的空气让他清醒了一些，他走入了花园放松自己紧绷的神经，他听到了箭钉入靶子的声音，看到了那个黑发蓝眼的孩子，对方显然也发现了他，宛如一只受到了惊吓的小动物，露出戒备的表情，浑身的肌肉紧绷起来，“日安。”他怯怯的和自己打着招呼，卡尔几不可见的皱了一下眉头，纵然从这个孩子出生开始自己就没有特别关照过，但是他并不像现在这样畏惧自己。  
“日安。”他点头回应，他的目光顺着孩子的脸向下转移到握着弓的手上，然后是另外一只手，他的手指上套着一个黑色的指环，“是韦恩领主送给你的？”孩子微颤了一下，轻轻的嗯了一声，把自己的手往身后藏了藏，他苦笑了一下拍上了孩子的肩膀；“他没事，我已经派了最好的医生去照顾他。”孩子抬起头似懂非懂的看着他，他错开自己的目光向着寝宫走去。  
寝宫的门口，正好玛莎和侍女从里面走出来，她的侍女手里拎着食盒，“议事结束了？”玛莎制止了他的欠身行礼，低声的询问他，“很累吗？”他沉默着点头，他从未在玛莎的脸上看到过如此的疏离，从未有过的委屈与寂寞攫取了他的心脏，“我累了，想要休息一下。”他再一次欠身，“您也回去休息吧。”他没有等到玛莎的回应就走入寝宫，布鲁斯正靠在床头，玛莎和侍女用蓬松的枕头给他垒了一个巢，此刻他正一动不动的盯着站在自己床边架子上的猫头鹰。  
卡尔微咳了一声唤回他的注意力，“阿尔弗雷德先生已经无碍了，哥谭传来的消息他正在逐渐恢复健康。”卡尔递给他一张折叠好的羊皮纸，“也因为阿尔弗雷德先生的急症，哥谭的使团匆忙的离开了大都会，很抱歉，我没能让他们来和你道别。”  
“没事。”布鲁斯展开纸条简单的查阅了一下，“一切都在好转，不是吗？”卡尔的脸色因为他的话有着一瞬的阴沉。  
“那么也就请你能够安心养病。”卡尔把到了嘴边的话抑制住，平静而疏离的说着官方的言语，“大概一周后，阿兰•斯科特和杰伊•加里克的葬礼你必须参加。”布鲁斯沉默的看着他，最终点了点头，卡尔转身向着偏殿走去。  
之后的一周，布鲁斯都没有看到卡尔，只有裁缝来量了自己的尺寸，他也从城堡里侍从的议论中听到了消息，扶桑的军队正以惊人的速度蚕食着大都会的领土，滨海大峡谷被扶桑军队攻克，整个海滨城已经陷落，目前中心城还在做着近乎惨烈的抵抗，据说伏尸百万，流血漂橹，一旦中心城被攻破，那么扶桑的军队就隔着森弗劳尔山和大都会的皇城遥遥相对，处于森弗劳尔山半山腰的星城是最后的一道防线，易守难攻，但是一旦大都会失去它，整个国家都会岌岌可危。  
鉴于骑士团已经短时间内失去了两位骑士团长，是否需要卡尔•艾尔御驾亲征的议案再次被提及，但是谁也不明白，为什么可以算的上坚不可摧的骑士团，突然变的如此不堪一击，有一部分议员建议在没有弄清楚扶桑的军队为何突然变得所向披靡之前，要保持理性，这个帝国已经无法承受失去他的统治者，所有人都不知道这个突然改变了一切走向的东西是什么，知道答案的人已经永远讲不出话来。  
在葬礼举行的前一天晚上，布鲁斯在寝宫里见到了卡尔，连日的会议让他疲惫不堪，不断传来的前线的战报让他好像一根紧绷的弓弦，他显得暴躁易怒，失去了一贯的冷静，布鲁斯看着他，往自己的枕头巢里缩了缩，对方似乎注意到了他回避的动作，如同一只被挑衅的雄狮，瞬间充满了敌意。  
“前线不很乐观？”布鲁斯尽量放软了声音安慰对方，“我们只是暂时被打乱了节奏，一切都在向着好的方向发展。”  
“我们？”卡尔冷笑了一声，一步一步的靠近他，“好吧，我告诉你，扶桑的军队快要攻破中心城了，按照这个速度，他们很快就会来到皇城。”  
布鲁斯看着全身充满戾气的卡尔，叹了一口，他掀了掀盖在自己身上的厚厚的灰色狐狸皮斗篷：“帮我披上？我们可以坐下来好好聊聊，或者出去散步也可以。”卡尔身上的戾气似乎削减了一些，他提起那件狐狸皮的斗篷，看着布鲁斯换上更厚的睡袍，卡尔把沉甸甸的斗篷披在他的肩膀上，帮他把斗篷的系带系好，卡尔的手指在他的咽喉前灵巧地翻飞，布鲁斯只是看着他的动作，全身放松。  
“你认为我在想什么？”布鲁斯的话让卡尔的手指僵硬了一下，力度略大让布鲁斯略微窒息，“轻一点，你是想勒死我吗？你认为我希望扶桑攻破皇城？”  
“难道不是吗？”卡尔自嘲的勾起唇角，“这样你就可以顺理成章的返回哥谭，所以你迫不及待的想让扶桑颠覆整个大都会，把我像我的父母一样斩杀在议事厅……”  
“那个时候我还能够返回哥谭吗？到那个时候，大都会不会那么宽容的对待一个外来的统治者，而且唇亡齿寒，一旦大都会陷落，哥谭也会遭受池鱼之殃，不可能独善其身。”布鲁斯看着系好带子的披风站了起来，“是的，我承认，我们把大都会当成盾牌。”  
“所以你告诉我这些是要和我谈条件吗？希望我相信你？”卡尔突然暴躁起来，他的眼白充血好像一只狂怒的狮子，“布鲁斯，你还在花言巧语，你还在撒谎。”卡尔伸手卡住了他的脖子，手指收紧让布鲁斯呼吸困难，“你看似开诚布公，但是你在惧怕我，你的身体在感知到我的存在会不自觉紧绷，你恨我。”他在布鲁斯挣扎之前松开了手，看着布鲁斯剧烈的咳嗽着跌坐在床上，“你为什么恨我？我从未做过真正伤害你的事，我甚至从未进犯过哥谭。”他似乎意识到了自己的失态，他深呼吸平复着自己的情绪，“我和你一样想要保护自己的国家，为了我的国家我也同样会保护你。”他烦躁的看着低头不语的布鲁斯，转身离开：“如果我们都有需要保护的东西，不妨放下戒备，我不希望在外面面对厮杀，还要防备你可能刺过来的利刃。”  
布鲁斯听到脚步声越来越远，他怔怔的看着自己手上的戒指，这一切一开始也是自己的计划，只要两个国家能够结盟，也能彼此保护，卡尔他现在正在保护的，不仅仅是大都会，还有哥谭，只是自己从来没有尝试相信别人，所以在提姆问起来的时候，一脸怅然的告诉对方自己还在努力，其实他并没有做出过任何的努力，我会保护你，那个男人对自己承诺，但是自己连承诺都没有给过对方，他解开斗篷跌回枕头堆，反复的想着对方的承诺，他不得不承认他的内心被极大的震动。  
葬礼举办的当天，天空中下着淅淅沥沥的冷雨，铅灰色的天空显得异常压抑，军乐团奏出哀乐让气氛更加庄严肃穆，帝国的圣骑士军团护卫队骑着白色的马匹缓缓经过中央的步道，步道的两侧聚集了冒雨前来的百姓，他们全部自发穿上了黑色的衣服，手里捧着白色的菊花来向为国捐躯的英雄送行，领头的护卫队后面是两辆无定的黑色马车，车厢里各摆着一具黑色的灵柩，灵柩上烫金的名字在雨水的冲刷下越发的耀眼。  
布鲁斯和卡尔骑马跟在马车的后面，两个人穿着黑色的礼服，大病初愈的布鲁斯在外面加了一件银灰色的狐皮斗篷，他们的身后是哀伤的逝者家属，玛莎穿着黑色的长裙站在城堡的门口目送他们离开，同样穿着黑色礼服的康纳被她紧紧地抱在怀里，孩子用一种难以描述的眼神看着离去的队伍。  
护卫队自行围绕了这块墓地，牧师正拿着圣经站在那里，卡尔率先下马向着牧师走过去，他似乎低声询问着什么，随即隐蔽的做出手势示意布鲁斯跟上他，布鲁斯陪同逝者家属一起走了过去，护卫队的外面是前来为英雄送行的群众，这是布鲁斯第二次在集会的场合见到他们，他们带着哀伤而恐惧的眼神看着黑色的灵柩，但是在看到他们的领主的时候又燃起希望，他们似乎永远都对生活保有信心，团结而不畏惧任何困难。  
卡尔做了一个手势，马上就有一小队护卫队成员上前，他们对着灵柩毫不敷衍的行触肩礼，灵柩被稳稳地从马车上卸下抬到了牧师的面前，所有的护卫队成员统一的拔出腰间的佩剑，冰凉的雨水在锋利的刀刃上溅落，剑刃没有丝毫晃动，卡尔触及自己的肩章，向着灵柩弯下了腰，向自己的臣子致以最高的敬意，牧师的手抚摸上灵柩，开始了祝祷。  
布鲁斯只是有些茫然的低头盯着自己脚前的一点，后颈酸痛，他经历过不止一次这样的场合了，只是之前都是他在鞠躬，他瞟了一眼依旧弯腰行礼的卡尔，牧师依旧在进行冗长的致辞，逝者家属在自己的身后抑制不住的哀伤哭泣，路易斯穿着黑色的长裙带着黑色的兜帽，整个人都藏在角落里的位置，所有人都带着虔诚而庄严的表情听着牧师的发言，他依旧保持着面无表情的状态，他的任何一个举动都可能在这次葬礼被无限的放大。  
雨似乎更紧了一些，牧师的声音在雨声中越飘越远，布鲁斯已经开始回忆这几天看的有关大都会历史的书籍，他敏锐的听到了一丝不祥的声音，这个声音穿过雨幕，如此轻微又如此让人心惊，他小心的扫视四周，大家的表情都没有变化，好像那个声音只是自己的错觉，那声音就像是是细小的铁屑进入铁管摩擦，被人轻轻晃动，又彼此撞击，好像是刀剑出鞘的声音，但是明显比刀剑要圆润厚重，他向着发出声音的地方抬起头，一个穿着黑色罩袍的人正偷偷的从衣服里掏出一根铁管，对准了布鲁斯身侧的位置，黑漆漆的管子带着不祥的色彩，似乎意识到有人看他，他向着布鲁斯的方向略微分神，一双和其他人相异的黑色眼睛，略微扁平的面孔，扶桑人！布鲁斯内心猛地一跳，那个扶桑人冲着他露出了嘲弄的笑容，那根铁管顶部有细小的火花溅出。  
事情的发生似乎只有一瞬，还没得布鲁斯喊出什么，细小的火花已经燃尽，火舌从管口喷射出来，伴随着巨大的声响，那个黑袍的人也被后座力推的踉跄了一下，人们开始尖叫，站在他前方的有些人的身上出现了冒血的小洞，而被瞄准卡尔他的身上更是惨烈，零星散布的伤口和汩汩流出的血液让他整个人狼狈不堪，人群开始陷入混乱，混乱中，那个黑袍的扶桑人再次举起了那根威力十足的铁管，火苗正在上面嗤嗤的燃烧。  
所有人都开始惊慌失措，四散奔逃，“保护领主。”戴安娜高声的喊着，被混乱的人群冲击的散乱的护卫队艰难的集合，宛如被水流冲散的浮木，火线越来越短，一直站在角落里的路易斯冲上来，拥抱了卡尔，用她的身体把他整个人护在身后，扬起的裙摆宛如一只黑色的天鹅，那个黑袍的扶桑人却好像被什么干扰，他猛地调转铁管，但是他的手掌被一枚黑沉沉的蝙蝠形状的飞镖定穿，铁管掉在地上，火线被雨水打湿熄灭了。  
布鲁斯逆着人流向着黑袍的扶桑人身边跑去，他刚才用掉了唯一一枚带在身边的蝙蝠镖，他躲开了向他跑过来的护卫队成员，“韦恩领主……”对方的话还没说完，背上的弓已经被抢走，布鲁斯从他的箭筒里抽出几支箭，开弓搭箭，闪着寒芒的箭头穿破雨幕钉入了黑袍人的膝盖，对方晃荡了一下跌倒，鲜血和冷雨濡湿了他的罩袍，布鲁斯再一次开弓，手腕却被人强硬的握住，对方用不可抗拒的力量压下了他的手臂，“布鲁斯。”卡尔的声音从身边传来，他推开了路易斯跑到了自己的身边，雨水混合着血水让他的礼服颜色更加暗沉，雨水从他的额发上滴落，他的额上带着细密的冷汗，不知因为疼痛还是愤怒，他的脸色青白的可怕，“不能杀。”刺客必须留下活的，“我知道。”布鲁斯冷硬的回答，他甩开了卡尔钳制住他的手，向着黑袍人的方向靠近。  
被人群冲散的护卫队已经重新集结了队伍，他们用沉重的盾牌和高大的马匹把自己的领主护在身后，和黑袍的人隔开，全副盔甲的戴安娜走过来摁住了情绪激动的卡尔，“你不能过去。”她的声音里充满了坚决。  
“拦住他。”卡尔的声音里几乎带上了绝望的血腥味，“给我派人拦住布鲁斯•韦恩！”戴安娜猛然惊觉他们所有人都忘记了自己还有另一位领主，她紧张的抬头张望，她的第二个小队已经快马赶到，他们在布鲁斯靠近黑袍人之前到来，已经举起长枪把那个黑袍人围在中间，紧密围绕的战马把布鲁斯阻拦下来，布鲁斯举起的弓箭再一次被迫放下，他扭过头隔着人墙用充满压迫感的冰冷眼神看着卡尔，“让你的骑士都给我推下去，快！远离那个人！”他的声音被雨音阻隔，无论怎样的声嘶力竭都被掩盖，他转而命令拦在他面前的骑士，“都给我后退！快！”骑士们看着紧张的布鲁斯没有一个人有所动作，他们持续的靠近，他们看到了黑袍人脸上扭曲的笑容，火光在眼前猛地炸裂开。  
“不！”布鲁斯绝望的喊着，炽热的火苗扫过他遮挡眼睛的手臂，令人窒息的热浪翻涌着冲击的他向后退了半步，他放下手臂，让眼睛适应强光带来的短暂眩晕，剧烈的爆炸让他的听觉有着一瞬间的空白，逐渐的淅沥的雨声才传入他的耳朵，他抬起头，刚才黑袍人呆着的地方已经成了一个大坑，泥土都变成了焦黑的颜色，他的礼服上沾着不知道是谁的血液，一匹前胸流着血的白马躺在他的身前用悲哀的黑色眼睛看着他，也许是它保护了他，它的主人已经不知去向，它已经疼的无法嘶鸣，布鲁斯闭上眼睛拉紧弓弦，他松开手睁开眼睛，看着合上眼睛的白马蹲下身抚上了它的脑袋，他再次站起身，周围开始响起哭声，那些离爆炸中心更近的人和马只会更惨。  
“你不能过去。”戴安娜跑上去捉住了他的手臂，“卡尔领主命令你回去。”  
“你以为你在和谁讲话。”布鲁斯扭头看着他，他的身上还带着血迹，神情却是让她陌生的冷硬，“松开，我以领主的身份命令你，别拦着我。”戴安娜有着瞬间的愣神，等她反应过来，布鲁斯已经走到坑的中央，他蹲下身捏起一撮已经泛黑的泥土在鼻端嗅了一下，他面色凝重的松开手让泥土从指缝滑落，顺着爆炸形成的纹理仔细观察，在一处用手拨开泥土，有人站在了他的身边，他不耐烦的皱起了眉头，“如果你要执行你的领主的命令，需要等一等或者让你的领主本人前来。”他显然在泥土中发现了什么，“如果你是前来讨要命令，那么我告诉你，第一队护送你的领主回去，第三队和第四队保护现场，安抚和疏散百姓。”  
“那么依照你的命令，你也应该回去。”布鲁斯抬起头，站在自己身边的是面色苍白的卡尔，“你同样是戴安娜的领主。”  
“嗯，一个连护卫队都无法调动的领主。”布鲁斯低下头，从泥土里拿出一根已经严重扭曲变形的管子，“卡尔•艾尔，你知道我看到了什么吗？我看到那个人没有受伤的手在罩袍下面打开了一个磷粉包，他的罩袍下面鼓鼓囊囊的全是黑色的袋子，但是，没有一个人相信我，你没有，你的护卫队也没有。”他保持着蹲在地上的姿势仰起头，卡尔第一次在布鲁斯深湛的蓝色眼睛里看到了浓的化不开的悲伤，他的头发被雨水打湿，成缕的粘在额头上。  
“你必须回去。”卡尔莫名的感觉到了一阵心慌，他固执的看着布鲁斯，“我答应过迪克会保护你。”  
“现实是你连你的国家也保护不了了。”布鲁斯环视着四周缓缓的站起来，他灵巧的矮身，躲过卡尔劈向自己后颈的手，抬手用巧劲锁住了对方的关节，“你不必这样，卡尔，你不能命令我，更不能强迫我，让我离开吧，卡尔。”他第一次用含着感情的声音呼唤着卡尔的名字，被锁住的关节和身上的伤口都在疼痛，失血让卡尔的视线开始模糊，阻止他，别让他离开，卡尔的潜意识疯狂的叫嚣，他感觉一件柔软的东西披在了自己的肩膀上，他努力集中注意力，发现是一件已经变得脏污的狐皮斗篷。  
“第一队护送卡尔回去，尽快安排最好的医生到寝宫去，封锁消息，不允许任何人散布任何有关卡尔领主身体状况的消息。”他听到布鲁斯的声音在耳边响起，似乎变得越来越远，他被人搀扶着，“第三和第四队封锁皇都，不允许任何人出入，搜查所有旅店和酒吧，一旦发现异邦人士一律羁押，由专人检查，身份无任何疑点方可释放。”  
戴安娜扶着几近昏迷的卡尔，凝神听着布鲁斯的发言，她发现自己似乎在无意识的执行这个男人的命令：“那伤亡的护卫队和百姓……”  
“由议院下设的管理官先统计名单造册，再依照名单去核实伤亡情况，家庭状况。”布鲁斯向着旁边的一位护卫队员招了招手，对方牵着马走过来，布鲁斯从对方的手里抽出马缰，翻身上马，“根据统计名称，让议院书记官进行分门别类，然后提出比较合理的安抚赔偿方案，议会讨论决定，领主签字，即可执行。”  
“阻止他。”戴安娜听到卡尔喃喃低语，“别让他离开。”  
“韦恩领主。”她抬手扣住了马笼头。  
“叫我布鲁斯吧，戴安娜，我知道你想说什么。”布鲁斯轻轻的拨开她的手，“但是，抱歉，我必须要离开。”  
“希望你能早日回来。”戴安娜看着拨转马头的布鲁斯，对方露出了近乎苦闷的笑容，把一直拿在手里的弯曲铁管收进怀里，头也不回的打马离开，戴安娜站在雨里看着他的背影逐渐融入雨幕，最终消失不见。


	12. Chapter 12

戴安娜走向寝宫，这是她第一次到卡尔休息的地方，她听到鸟儿拍击翅膀的声音，一只巨大的身上有着宛如树皮样花纹的大鸟从寝宫的方向飞出，融入铅灰色的天空，她看到路易斯站在门口，看到刚刚卸去铠甲的自己，她立刻迎了上来。  
“卡尔怎么样？”她低声的问着面色疲惫的路易斯。  
“他刚刚清醒过来，虽然他有意识的躲避了，但是那种东西太奇怪了，细碎的钢砂夹杂着会让他受伤的材料在他的身上留下了大量的伤口。”对方摇了摇头停顿了一下，“医生花了很久才把所有的钢砂取出来，因为失血和疲惫，他现在才清醒。”  
戴安娜点了点头：“清醒过来就好。”她不知道要怎么安慰人，寝宫的大门打开，她看到端着瓶瓶罐罐走出来的医生，和跟在医生身后的肯特夫人。  
肯特夫人看起来苍老了很多，她的眼睛里还带着未曾消逝的泪水，卡尔对她来说就是她的亲生儿子，她目睹了上一任大都会领主的逝去，现在，这个诅咒似乎就要降临到她的儿子身上了，作为一位母亲她似乎什么也做不了，她充满了绝望，她的手指因为不安而绞紧，抑制不住的发抖，整个人脆弱的好像一片在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的枯叶，戴安娜按着剑向她躬身行礼，她挥了挥手侧身让开，她张了张嘴想要说些什么，最终却是一句话也没有说出来。  
戴安娜走进寝宫，宫殿里弥漫着草药苦涩的味道，床头上点燃的蜡烛被罩上了薄纱的罩子，泛出朦胧的柔和光泽，帝国的领主靠坐在床头的软垫上，他赤裸着上身，胸腹部包裹着厚厚的纱布，他的肌肉绷得很紧，在听到戴安娜的脚步声，他放下了手里的羊皮纸卷，用眼神示意她在床边的椅子上坐下。  
“怎么样？”他的声音还有一丝沙哑。  
“爆炸的武器，我们已经搜查过现场，没有留下任何有用的线索，大概唯一的线索已经被韦恩领主带走了。”她看了一眼卡尔的脸色，对方依旧面色如常，“我们已经排查了所有的外来人，并且已经登记造册，目前没有发现可疑人员，民众的伤亡情况也已经调查完毕，给予了即使的安抚和安置，目前就等着您签署政令就可以下发抚慰金了。”  
“凶手呢？”卡尔半闭着眼睛。  
“凶手我们已经调查了，他的身份登记都是伪造的，现场因为破坏力太强，那些碎片根本不足以推测出任何东西，所以真实身份还无法确定，但是根据现场群众的汇报，那个人五官和我们有异，基本可以断定是来自扶桑。”戴安娜咬了咬嘴唇。  
“所以，我们基本知道扶桑想要干什么了。”卡尔坐直身子，睁开了眼睛，“大概暗杀两个骑士团长的就是这种武器。”  
“是的，用卑鄙的手段动摇我们的心。”戴安娜的眼睛里浮起了怒意，但是很快恢复了平静，“我们会尽快弄清楚这些引起爆炸的东西到底是什么。”  
卡尔沉默的靠回软垫上，空气里压抑的沉默重新开始蔓延，“这次死伤一共多少？”卡尔终于咬牙问出了这个他不愿触及，但是必须面对的问题，他看到戴安娜脸色瞬间泛起的犹豫，终于，她踌躇了片刻开口：“一共死亡平民二十八人，重伤四十五，轻伤百余人，护卫队……”  
“说下去。”卡尔咬牙督促了一句。  
“第二队全军覆没。”他听到了戴安娜语句中压抑的悲伤。  
寝宫里没有人再开口，燃烧的蜡烛发出轻微的爆裂声，卡尔抬起一只手遮住了眼睛，护卫队是他拥有的第一支军队，在他宣布要对抗叛军夺回领主之位的时候就跟随在他的身边，他们都是自己和戴安娜一手训练出来的最优秀的战士，他们跟随着他征伐四方。  
“你还记得吗，他们的队长，巴赫。”戴安娜突然开口了，“他是个老好人，总是在队里出现问题的时候去劝解，全队的人都信服他，队里还有人说他这样的老好人一定熬不过战争，但是他不仅熬过去了，还成了队长。”  
“还有伊西斯，你一定记得他。”卡尔把手放下。  
“是啊，一个粗鲁的人，但是本质不坏，他见到我的第一面就问我‘妞，这不是你该待的地方，你的战甲下面有什么？短裤？’”戴安娜撇了撇嘴。  
“但是他也受到惩罚了，你当时问他‘要自己来看看吗？’如果不是巴顿拦着，你一定要把他的鼻子踢进脑袋里去。”卡尔微笑着摇了摇头。  
“是他应战的，我甚至都没用上拳头。”戴安娜耸了耸肩膀，“但是后来他就很尊敬我了，不过每次打仗还是会挡在我的前面，虽然我一再告诉他我不是他认识的那种妞。”  
“斯汀克刚来的时候还那么小，只能当送信员，现在他已经和家乡的一个姑娘订婚了，据说婚后会搬到皇都。”卡尔回忆着每一个在第二队的战士。  
他们都是真正的战士，把利剑和厚盾向外，用自己的血肉之躯守卫自己的国家，他们理应战死沙场，而不是被卑鄙的暗杀，卡尔感觉内心一阵阵的绞痛，刚刚止血的伤口似乎因为情绪崩裂开，带着湿漉漉的血腥气，他伸出手摸向床头，想要寻找被放在床头的伤药，却怎么也摸不到，焦虑让他倾斜了身子，一个不稳几乎从床上跌落，他感觉自己的手臂被人猛地握住，撕扯伤口的剧痛让他眼前阵阵发黑。  
“卡尔。”他听到了戴安娜焦虑的声音，他勉强唤回自己的神智，看着站在自己面前，眼神中带着悲伤的女人，“你还好吗？”  
“没事的，戴安娜。”他低声安慰着对方，“我只是心痛。”  
戴安娜拥抱了他，“卡尔，我明白你的感受，任何一个战士都明白。”她的声音充满了伤痛，“只是你不能倒下，我们不能承受失去一个领主，卡尔。”美丽的亚马逊女战士松开了自己拥抱，虔诚的亲吻了他的脸颊，他回吻了对方的脸颊，尝到了带着咸味的泪水的味道。  
“卡尔领主。”维克多站在寝宫门口鞠躬，在得到点头应允后快步走入，“前方有异，中心城沦陷，星城告急。”戴安娜皱了皱眉头，握紧了腰间的佩剑。  
“戴安娜，护卫队依旧由你来掌控，绿灯骑士团交由哈尔•乔丹领导，尽快让巴里•艾伦整理闪电骑士团的情况汇报给我，绿箭骑士团依旧由奥利弗•奎恩领导，但是告诉他保持联络畅通。”卡尔皱着眉头侧了侧身子，“我要在最短的时间内知道全国骑士团的情况。”戴安娜点了点头，和维克多一起躬身离开。  
康纳站在花园里，他的手上依旧带着黑色的指环，但是他把玩着自己的弓，完全没有练习的意思，布鲁斯不见了，而且城堡里的人似乎一夜之间都忘了他的存在，无论自己怎么询问，大家都只是摇头，或者借口走开，维克多似乎也忙了起来，他每天都能看到对方匆匆忙忙的跑来跑去，出人父亲的议事厅，他突然看到了许久未见的路易斯，她之前被父亲罚了禁足，自己好久没有见过她，他矮了身子躲进花丛里。  
“你要让我如何冷静？”他听到了路易斯有些焦虑的声音，她的对面站了一个带着兜帽的人，“在卡尔遇刺的第二天，扶桑久攻中心城不下，改道直取星城，把星城打了个措手不及，前哨尽失，第三天，扶桑军队从格兰特海湾入侵，沿着堪萨斯河和路上的军队汇合，截断了里帕布利肯河和斯莫基希尔河，第四天，被截断了水源的中心城在背腹受敌的情况下被击破，皇都最大的水源也被截断，现在所有的人都陷入了恐慌。”  
“但是卡尔•艾尔还活着。”带着兜帽的人似乎很冷静，“你不用在意其他的一切，卡尔•艾尔总是可以力挽狂澜的。”  
“你相信他？”路易斯难以置信的开口。  
“不然呢。”对方发出嗤嗤的笑声，“没有他，那些骑士团都会如同沙子一样散落。”  
康纳躲在花丛后面细心地听着，原来这个就是大家都忙乱起来的原因，他等着两个人聊完天走远，锤了锤蹲的酸麻的腿站起来，他的内心突然有了一个想法，那个想法宛如一只鸟儿在自己的心里拍打着翅膀，他拿上自己的弓，装满箭袋背在背上，绕过城堡的守卫从马厩里牵出自己的马，翻身上了马背向着城外疾驰而去。  
出了城就是森弗劳尔山了，康纳压低了身子，惨淡的日光在云层里显得并不明晰，他已经看到了星城驻军的旗帜，那么对面就是扶桑军队的驻地了，他下了马用棉布包好四个马蹄，紧了紧挂在背上的箭袋，重新爬上马背，现在他们的前哨和扶桑的军队仅仅隔着一个峡谷相望，因为峡谷中盛产可以制作箭头的燧石，所以被称为燧石峡谷，当他走入峡谷，一股厌恶感从内心升起，原来扶桑军队已经占领了这个峡谷，他们压缩着大都会的骑士团，峡谷的两侧可以看到扶桑军队的旗帜，甚至可以看到高大的投石器屹立在山顶，他看到树林中有人影移动，大概是扶桑的巡逻兵，他把马拴在树上自己爬上树藏起来。  
那个巡逻兵越走越近了，他可以看到对方的藤甲花纹，他摸出来一支箭拉开弓，一声破空的轻响，箭头穿破了对方的喉头，对方还没有发出声音就瘫软在了地上，他在树上呆了好久，看那个巡逻兵一直没有站起来才溜下树，他小心翼翼的靠近那个一动不动的人，伸手摸了摸他的颈侧，已经没有跳动了。他杀人了，一瞬间，康纳的大脑中一片空白，等到反应过来他正在把尸体拖进树丛藏好。  
他深吸了两口气，把尸体扔进树丛，拔下还钉在对方脖子上的箭，顺便拔了两株树藤盖上去，他想了想又掀开树藤在巡逻兵身上摸索着，果然，一根金属管被摸了出来，大概就是城堡里人描述的会喷火的铁管，他把金属管塞进怀里，把尸体盖好，向着自己的马走去，他突然听到了尖锐的哨声，这个声音让他全身紧张，迅速的爬回树上，一队穿着相同制服的巡逻兵出现，为首的嘴里含着哨子，大概是让这个已经死了的巡逻兵去集合。  
他在树上看着扶桑的巡逻兵队越靠越近，手心里渗出冷汗，一旦自己藏匿的尸体被发现，那么自己绝对是插翅难逃，为首的扶桑兵吐掉嘴里的哨子，骂骂咧咧的说了句什么，突然他停住了脚步，微微仰起头皱着鼻子在空气中用力吸气，他闻到血腥味了，康纳看到那个扶桑兵沉下脸向着自己藏匿尸体的地方走去，浑身冒出冷汗，他颤颤巍巍的再次举起弓，弓弦张开到极致，等到扶桑兵向着那个地方弯腰的时候，箭再次射出。  
那个后颈中箭的扶桑兵摇晃了一下直直倒了下去，其他的扶桑兵马上呼喝着向他跑去，他已经死了，后颈被一支箭贯穿，血液汩汩的流出，染红了周围的草叶，那些扶桑兵毫不犹豫的举起了手里的火铳，他们向着周围搜寻，就在这时，一支冷箭向着一个人的门面飙射过去，那个扶桑兵慌忙之际用手中的火铳格挡，箭头和铁管撞击发出沉闷的声音，把那个扶桑兵的手臂震得有些发麻，也是这支箭暴露了那个暗杀者的位置。  
康纳看着猛然调转过来的黑漆漆的枪口，内心猛然涌上绝望，他双腿用力一蹬向着旁边的一棵树跃过去，就在这个期间，他依旧从箭袋中取出箭进行还击，这样的射击虽然力度不如之前，但是他的准头还很不错，那些扶桑的士兵狼狈的用火铳格挡着他射出的箭，他慢慢的靠近自己拴在树下的马，却在下一秒摸了个空，他的箭袋空了，就在他射击的空档，他看到那些扶桑兵已经调整好姿势，重新瞄准他。  
“当”石子撞击金属管的声音响起，他看到一个扶桑兵的手腕猛地一震，火铳掉在了地上，紧接着几声脆响，哪些扶桑兵手中的武器掉了大半，他们一齐往山上看去，一个高大的身影逆光站在那里，“将军。”那些扶桑士兵慌忙的打招呼，那个人抬手制止，他从山顶一跃而下，几个轻巧的起落已经站在康纳的面前，随着他的动作，康纳看到树丛里有些悉悉索索的动作，余光可以看到是金属的反光，康纳感觉自己的心脏已经被人吊了起来，原来这个峡谷里埋伏着扶桑的军队，就在自己刚才凝神对付那些巡逻兵的时候，他们已经瞄准了自己，即使自己侥幸从巡逻兵手中逃脱，自己也绝对没有可能离开这个峡谷，当然，这个峡谷里的扶桑士兵并不是为了自己准备的，他们是为了大都会的骑士。  
“这个国家果然值得尊敬。”他仰头看着站在自己面前的高大男人，他有着漆黑的头发和漆黑的眼睛，对方拎着自己后领的衣服把自己拎了起来，仔细观察着自己的脸，“这么小的孩子都知道反抗。”  
“将军小心，这孩子诡计多端，恐怕大有来历。”身后的巡逻兵上前一步。  
“这是一定的，而且他有着很纯净的蓝色眼睛。”星意味深长的看着他，冷笑了一声，“把他捆起来，送到我的军帐。”  
“是。”巡逻兵抱拳行礼，脸上的表情猛然变得惊悚，“将军！”  
被星拎在手里的孩子猛地从自己的靴子里拔出一把匕首，闪着浅绿色不祥光芒的匕首被他挥出猛地向着星的颈侧扎过去，极短的距离让星只能偏头躲避，那把匕首依然划过他的颊侧留下长长的血线，他的脸上挨了人狠狠的一脚，那个孩子借着踹在自己脸上的力度从自己的掌控下逃了出去，星的眼睛危险的沉了下来，他猛地向前一步趁着孩子还没有落地向着他的后颈狠狠的劈下去，他的动作却在中途停顿了下来，一支黑沉沉的铁箭贯穿了他的手臂，暗绿色的血槽正缓缓的滴落血液，力度之强让星向后仰了一下身子，他被人当胸踹了一脚，这次他向后退了两步，血腥味在口腔里泛滥，康纳看到一个黑色的影子从自己上方掠过，隔在自己和那个高大的男人之间，边缘锯齿状的黑色披风缓缓垂落。  
卡尔站在议事厅里，看着墙面上重新悬挂起来的帝国的布防图，他听到了外面传来的凌乱的脚步声和猛地被推开的门，他扭头，看着站在门口眼圈发红蓄满泪水的玛莎，“卡尔。”对方跌跌撞撞的跑过来握住了他的手臂，“康纳……康纳他不见了。”  
“城堡里都找过了吗？”卡尔皱起了眉头，他感觉自己的额角一跳一跳的疼痛，“他会不会到什么地方玩了？”  
“不会的，我已经问了所有的侍女。”玛莎抽噎起来，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，“到处都没有他的影子。”  
“叫维克多来。”卡尔拍了拍玛莎的后背，把她安置在自己身边的椅子上坐好。  
“领主。”不久，维克多站在了议事厅的门口，“刚才确实有人在皇城的门口看到一个孩子骑马出城，而且马厩里的马少了一匹。”  
卡尔咒骂了一声，玛莎痛苦的抽泣了一声，“你要救救他，卡尔，救救他。”她握住了卡尔的手，“他是你的儿子。”  
卡尔漠然的听着玛莎的话，冲着门口的侍女挥了挥手：“送肯特夫人回去。”玛莎震惊的看着他，终于她流着眼泪站起来，冲着卡尔微微欠身，跟随侍女离开，卡尔再一次看了一眼挂在墙上的布防图，拿起了挂在议事厅门口的白色披风：“维克多，通知戴安娜带领护卫队第一，第四队，在城堡门口集合。”  
奥利弗•奎恩站在城头，一脚踩在城墙的边缘，向下俯瞰着燧石峡谷，一个骑士慌慌张张的跑过来想要向自己汇报什么，他刚转过身，披戴着白色披风全副甲胄的戴安娜已经走过来，他的身边跟着一位高大的，披着白色披风的人，“领主。”对方胸甲上的花纹让他想要躬身行礼，卡尔挥手阻止了他，在这个时候领主来到前线，不论如何都是对于士气的极大振奋，但是也让兵微将寡的局面暴露无遗。  
“我们需要夺回燧石峡谷。”卡尔上前走到了城墙的边缘，“奥利弗，让你的绿箭骑士团全员一刻钟内集合完毕。”奥利弗欠了欠身领命离开。  
“戴安娜。”卡尔看着峡谷的方向，“你还记得这里的布防图吗？”  
“是的。”戴安娜点了点头，“很好，那么你应该知道在星城旁边的栈道上可以直接到达峡谷的另一端。”他看着峡谷里泛着枯黄的树枝和在寒风中瑟瑟颤抖的草尖，“今天是东风，让第一队和第四队把好关口，两刻后纵火。”  
“不，卡尔，康纳还有可能在峡谷。”戴安娜不安的看着卡尔冷峻的侧脸，“如果纵火……”  
“我会留给他一刻的时间，我会先让绿箭骑士团从两军对峙的方向发起猛攻，把扶桑的军队往你的方向驱赶。”卡尔的脸色没有任何变化，“他应该足够机灵，如果这次机会他把握不好。”卡尔的披风被山风扬起，他挺直的脊背宛如一支标枪，戴安娜沉默的看着他，终于转身有些愤然的离开。  
星沉默的看着眼前的男人，黑色的轻甲勾勒出流畅的肌肉线条，掩藏在黑色假面后的钴蓝色眼睛谨慎的盯着他，宛如一只绷紧了全身肌肉等待狩猎的猫科动物，他再一次掏出了背后箭袋里的箭，伴随着弓弦的轻响，黑色的铁矢擦着星的身侧过去，星听到了骨骼碎裂的声音，铁管坠地的声音和人的惨叫，显然这个男人攻击的目标是自己背后的巡逻队，他射断了他们的腕骨，趁着男人分神，星拔掉钉在自己手臂上的箭，拿起了刚才康纳掉在地上的弓，他从一个巡逻队员的身上抢过箭，对着这个男人射出了一箭，对方用弓拨开他的箭，但是在紧接而来的第二箭，只能略微有些狼狈的向旁边侧身一滚躲开，他很快稳住身形，拉开弓，一支箭钉在了星的弓上，把它击为两截。  
星抛下手中断成两截的弓，拔出腰侧的长刀向着那个男人冲过去，对方被迫放弃弓箭，也从腰侧拔出一把长剑格挡，两柄兵刃相交发出刺耳的嗡鸣，一直半跪在地上的男人手腕微颤，星眯了眯眼睛，对方的力气并不充足，只是在勉力支撑，他加大了手腕的力量，把长刀持续下压，同时抬腿扫向对方的下盘，对方被迫的撤回长剑，向后躲避，长刀划过他的胸口割破轻甲留下伤口，还没等他站稳，沉闷的火铳引燃声响起，他的身体晃了一下，重新跪倒，星看着跪在自己面前的男人，用刀尖指着对方的咽喉一步步的靠近，那个男人抬头看着他，暴露自己脆弱的咽喉，突然他打了个唿哨，那匹被康纳拴在树下的马猛地挣脱了缰绳冲了出去，不远处用火铳瞄准他的巡逻兵被马踢翻在地，那个男人挥了一下手，星感觉自己的手腕一阵剧痛，长刀微偏，一枚蝙蝠形状的飞镖刺入自己的手腕，那个男人甩出钩锁，在他的面前一荡已经骑在马背上，“上来。”马背上的男人向着已经发怔的康纳伸出手，康纳迅速回过神，伸手抓住了对方伸出的手，借力上了马背，两人一马绝尘而去。  
峡谷两声火铳的声音响起，“放下。”星沉着脸下令，他的双臂还在流血，嫣红的血液顺着指间溅落在灰黄的地面上。  
“可是，将军。”巡逻兵的话还没说完，就在两人逃走的方向传来了兵刃相接的声音，所有埋伏的士兵都重新藏好。  
“大都会骑士的气势似乎瞬间高涨。”关平全副甲胄的跑过来，看着身上的带伤的星，“我们需要避避锋芒，似乎是卡尔来了。”  
星的眼睛里神色变幻莫测：“刺伤我的，如果没有猜错应该是布鲁斯•韦恩，他们看来是真的结盟了。”  
“什么？”关平并不知道刚才的情形，吃了一惊，“需要拦截吗？”  
星摇了摇头：“后撤，我们需要把所有的骑士引入峡谷。”扶桑的军队如同潮水一样后退，大都会的骑士团却是其实勇猛，“不对。”星猛地停下脚步，他向着峡谷的另一端看去，关平也顺着他的目光看去，瞬间恐惧攫取了他的心脏，浓烟正在直线的上升，隔着半个峡谷都可以看到燃烧着的艳红的火舌。  
在东风的助长下，烈火很快就会蔓延整个峡谷，“所有的扶桑军队，逆风向山上突围。”星的声音从烈火中穿出，响彻整个峡谷，但是极快蔓延的火势依旧把众多的扶桑士兵卷入火海，而且扶桑士兵身上的藤甲只要被火点燃就没有扑灭的可能，惨叫声在峡谷里蔓延，“看来我们激怒这位领主了。”关平看着站在自己身边的星，对方正拍去溅落在头发上的火星，他在漫天的烟尘里咳嗽了一声，“龙有逆鳞。”  
戴安娜在峡谷的另一端等待着，两刻钟之后，她命令骑士们在干枯的茅草上泼上油脂，扔下了火把，烈火在山风的吹拂下烈烈燃烧，埋伏在山上的扶桑军队发现了火势，他们迅速的集结起来想要去通风报信，却被护卫队的骑士射落马下，他们开始想要突围，戴安娜只是下令在峡谷的出口拖延了他们一段时间，等到火势足够大，就下令队伍撤退，她绕过栈道，赶往峡谷的另一端，奥利弗的绿箭骑士团正在和扶桑军队激战，不过烈火已经冲散了扶桑军队的军心，“卡尔领主呢？”戴安娜跑到奥利弗身边。  
“领主？”奥利弗疑惑的环视四周，突然悚然的看着戴安娜，“他可能带着突击队深入峡谷了。”  
“该死。”戴安娜咒骂了一声，“第一队，跟我来，保护领主。”  
康纳缩在男人的怀里，他可以听到外面呼啸的风声，火舌舔舐枯枝的噼啪声，但是那个男人用黑色的披风把他包裹了起来，他几乎感觉不到烈火炙烤的气息，他可以闻到萦绕在鼻尖的血液的腥味，这个男人在流血，他的血液濡湿了他的手掌，他突然感觉很委屈，之前几乎被杀死的恐惧都没有现在这样难受，他把额头抵在男人的胸前，抽噎着哭出声，“现在知道害怕了？”他听到头顶传来的男人打趣的声音，和半真半假的痛呼，“你能别现在哭鼻子吗？你的眼泪蛰到我的伤口了，你的手也捂得太用力了，我是让你帮我止血不是疼死我。”  
“抱歉。”孩子抽噎着回应了一句，用另外一只手擦了一把眼泪，“我没哭鼻子，是烟尘太大迷着眼睛了。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯拨转了一下马头，这匹马负重了两个人体力已经到达极限了，而且马的脚程再快，也不可能跑过山风催使下的山火，并非战马的马在火焰的包围下满眼的惊慌失措，不安的动弹着四蹄，不时的蹦跳两下试图把自己背上的人甩下去，“现在还想玩打仗游戏吗？真的战场比这个还要恐怖。”他努力的和自己怀里的孩子聊天，让对方平静下来，也让自己保持清醒，疲惫和失血让他有些眩晕，双手几乎僵硬的握不住缰绳，夹杂着大量烟尘的炽热空气让他的肺叶几乎撕裂，他听到了骏马的嘶鸣，一匹黑色的马逆着烈火向他冲过来，他的鬃毛已经被烧焦了几块，身上也有几处烧伤，但是它依旧无畏的站在他的面前。  
“谢谢，提图斯。”布鲁斯伸手拍了拍马的侧颈，撩开自己的披风，“康纳，能自己爬上去吗？”孩子点了点头，迅速的爬上了黑色骏马的背，“抓紧缰绳，压低身体，加紧腿，提图斯跑起来步子很大，可能会不太平稳。”布鲁斯在康纳的身边指导着，他看了一眼康纳，对方似乎根本没有在意他说了什么，只是用一双惊慌的眼睛看着他，紧紧地捉着他的黑色披风，“别这么紧张，我不会扔下你，当然也不会去送死，只是分开两匹马我们获救的几率会变大。”他解开自己的黑色斗篷披在孩子的肩膀上，“准备好了？”  
他看着眼前的孩子，对方看了他一眼，把自己裹在披风里，双腿一夹马肚子箭一样的窜了出去，布鲁斯也催促着胯下的马跟在孩子的身后，他缓缓的趴在马背上，马匹的颠簸让他身子一斜险些掉下马去，好在他的身体比脑袋反应快了一步，抓住了马缰，却把那匹原本就紧张的马吓了一跳，“好孩子，乖。”布鲁斯自嘲的咧了咧嘴，安慰着那匹马，他感觉自己已经到了极限了，这次的山火很不正常，虽说冬季易发火灾，但是这个时间点显然是有人恶意纵火，鉴于扶桑的军队还埋伏在山上，纵火的人只能有一个，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊的想着，自己已经到了这种时候竟然还在分析，真的是傻透了，但是康纳不管怎样也是他的孩子，他用模糊的视线看了一眼跑在自己前面的孩子，对方正努力的扭过身兴高采烈的看着自己：“布鲁斯，山上。”  
戴安娜在进入峡谷不久，就在一处突出的断崖上看到了卡尔，他骑着一匹白色的马站在悬崖边，看着山下熊熊燃烧的火焰，烈火映红了他的眼底，他身边的有些骑士，已经在火势略小的地方，搜查着看是否有扶桑士兵的尸体，戴安娜下了马，走过去，卡尔看着她，又看着她身后的护卫队，在发现人数没有减少，原本阴沉的脸色才略微好看了一些，他点了点头，从马上下来，“我是听了奥利弗的汇报才过来的。”戴安娜微微欠身，“我在峡谷另一端等了两刻，命人放火，虽然中间有遇到扶桑军队的抵抗，但是他们的铠甲并不耐火，并没有很严重的伤亡。”  
“伤亡。”卡尔重复了一下这个词，用探寻的眼光看着她。  
戴安娜点了点头：“是的，第四队有一人被火铳重伤。”  
“卡尔领主。”有一个骑士慌慌张张的跑过来，“我们发现康纳少爷了。”卡尔冲着声音的方向转过身，戴安娜没有错过他眼睛中一闪而过的惊慌和脆弱，三个骑士正顺着崎岖焦黑的山路一步步的走上来，打头的一个人怀里抱着一个孩子，那个孩子被黑色的斗篷严严实实的包裹，第二个人掺扶着一个穿着黑色轻甲的男人，对方正捂着腰侧的伤口，一步一步的挨上山，最后的一个人牵着两匹马，卡尔在看到那个被斗篷包裹的孩子，眼睛里明显松了一口气，但是在看到后面穿着轻甲的男人，那双蓝色的眼睛又被寒冰笼罩。  
抱着孩子的骑士走到卡尔面前，弯腰把孩子放在地上，孩子马上扑过去抱住了父亲的腰，抽噎着把脸埋进了他的腹部，卡尔弯腰揉了揉他的脑袋，这个孩子显然现在知道害怕了，他被吓坏了，过了一会儿他把头抬起来，露出一只眼睛偷偷的打量着父亲的神色，在看到对方似乎没有责怪自己的意思但是脸色依旧不佳，默默的松开了手，跑到了戴安娜的身后藏了起来，戴安娜冲着卡尔耸了耸肩，转身蹲下，把男孩揽进自己的怀里。  
卡尔终于把注意力转移到被骑士掺扶着的人身上，他的冷冽的目光打量着布鲁斯，掺扶着布鲁斯的骑士松开手躬身退开，布鲁斯摇晃了一下，用自己的佩剑稳住了身体，两个人沉默的对视着，没有一个人退缩。“现在火势还没有控制，山火可能随时会反扑上来。”戴安娜抱起康纳，打量着神经紧绷，宛如要撕破对方喉管的野兽一样的两个人，“我们可有之后再解决一些问题，韦恩领主的伤口还在出血。”  
卡尔扫视了一眼布鲁斯胸口和腰侧还在渗血的伤口，眼神略微松动，但是在接触到布鲁斯挺直的脊背，目光重新冻结如同霜雪，所有的骑士都停住了动作，他们不自觉的退缩在旁边，不安的看着两个剑拔弩张的领主，“你不认为自己有任何错误，布鲁斯，你一直认为自己什么都是正确的。”卡尔吸了一口气率先开口，布鲁斯的眼睛里露出难以言喻的愤怒，但是他只是把愤怒压在眼底，他越发漠然的看着自己面前的人。  
“你还有人什么要说的吗？”他近乎嘲弄的开口，“当然，作为领主我永远是正确的，你也是一样认为自己永远正确，没有其他的我先走了。”  
“但是你是哥谭的领主，这里不是哥谭是大都会。”卡尔猛地上前一步拦住了他的所有退路，“你是大都会的顾问，如果我是守护大都会的利剑，你应该是我的剑鞘，约束我，让我的一切都是正确的，但是你做了什么？”卡尔深吸了一口气冷静了一下，抬手指着康纳：“冒进，自我牺牲，这是你教会这个孩子的，如果你在教导一个骑士我甚至会向你行触肩礼，但是你在教导的是这个国家的下一任领主，在教会他所有的本领之前，你甚至没有告诉他有一个词叫‘气度’，你甚至没有告诉他大局观。”康纳想要辩解什么，却被戴安娜更紧的抱在怀里捂住了嘴巴，他只能用一双湛蓝色的眼睛不安的看着两个人。  
布鲁斯的脸色在瞬间变得惨白，他惊诧的看着卡尔，对方眼睛中的怒火依旧在熊熊燃烧：“他的一时之能，他的为所欲为，险些造成无法挽回的局面，而他的所作所为会把这个国家拖入更加危险的境地，只会导致更多的无辜平民牺牲，而这是你希望看到的吗，布鲁斯？”布鲁斯低下了头，面对怒不可遏的卡尔，他想不出一个词来反驳，“今天，因为他的胡闹，护卫队第四队有一名骑士重伤。”卡尔的声音冷静下来，他看着布鲁斯脸上的表情重新冻结上霜雪，“也许我们会失去他，布鲁斯，也许我们应该重新思考的不是我们彼此的信任，而是我们的位置，你来到这里，不是一个袖手旁观的合作者，你是这个国家的顾问，你的一言一行，会对这个国家产生影响。”  
“抱歉。”布鲁斯弯下了腰，他扶着自己的剑向着卡尔单膝跪地，“为因我陷入险境的骑士团道歉。”他说完这一句话，猛地咳嗽了一声，呛出一口鲜血，整个人支持不住的向前跌倒，卡尔闪电一般上前一步把脱力的布鲁斯揽进自己怀里，他一只手按压着布鲁斯腰侧的伤口，另一只手擦去布鲁斯嘴角的鲜血。  
“戴安娜，整理队伍，即刻回皇都，飞鸽通知维克多，准备御医。”他把已经半昏迷的布鲁斯扶上马背，自己上马把布鲁斯揽在胸前，纵马向着皇都的方向疾驰而去。


	13. Chapter 13

布鲁斯只能昏沉的感受着马匹的颠簸，他的腹部传递着撕裂的痛苦，嘴巴里是满满的血腥味，他在黑暗和光明的交界挣扎着，直到光明击退了黑暗，他睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是寝宫的天花板，鼻尖浮动着草药的气味，和自己离去之间一模一样，他自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，如果不是腰侧的伤口还在一跳一跳的疼痛，他会认为自己做了一个长长的梦，他试探性的活动了一下自己的身体，布料摩擦过皮肤的触感提醒他，他现在几近赤裸的躺在床上，他想要坐起来查看一下周围的情况，却被一只手压住了自己的肩膀：“别乱动，你的伤口刚包扎好。”  
他看着压住自己肩膀的人，卡尔坐在自己的床边，他赤裸的上身还缠绕着绷带，似乎因为剧烈运动，有些地方已经隐隐渗出血迹，卡尔取过堆在旁边的软绵绵的枕头，挑选了两个拍了拍让它们变得足够松软饱满，用被子包裹着布鲁斯让他坐起来，用枕头垫在他的腰后，布鲁斯观察着旁边，一个小小的炭火盆放在床边，里面通红的炭块驱散了宫殿里残余的寒意，炭火盆上架着一个白铁盆，里面的水正翻涌着冒出白气熏蒸着上面的一个陶土盘子，盘子里装着用纱布包裹的草药，屋子里草药的气味也来源于那里，帝国的两位领主看着伤痕累累的彼此，不约而同的露出一抹苦笑。  
卡尔把放在床头的黑漆漆的汤药递给他，自己坐下来解开了缠绕在身上的纱布，把止血药倾倒上去，又把解开的纱布重新缠绕上去，他的表情几乎没有什么变化，但是他的胸膛上布满了冷汗，紧抿的嘴唇近乎发青，颤抖的手指试了几次也没有把纱布重新打结，卡尔听到了药碗放在桌子上的声音，温暖的带着草药和略微血腥味的气息靠近，“别乱动。”对方的声线依旧清冷，卡尔索性乖乖的坐在那里，任由对方重新调整绷带，“谢谢你救了康纳。”卡尔的声音很低，对方的动作停顿了一下，卡尔可以感受到绷带重新系紧，对方远离了自己，“但是，你为什么还要回来？”  
卡尔扭过头直视布鲁斯的眼睛，对方的眼睛里一闪而过复杂的情绪：“我听说你已经回到哥谭了，你没有必要回来。”  
“你认为我回到哥谭的原因是什么？避难吗？”布鲁斯回望着他，眼底宛如冰冻，“因为大都会不能作为我们的盾，索性就逃走？”卡尔默然的看着他，布鲁斯发出了一声长长的叹息，“卡尔，还记得那只曾经迷失在堡垒里的天鹅吗？”布鲁斯看着他，眼睛里宛如蒙上了一层薄雾，“我倒不至于连一只鸟都不如。”  
卡尔难以置信的看着对方的眼睛，哥谭人的个性里有着天生的浪漫，他的直视着自己，确保自己能够明白他的意思，他第一次发现布鲁斯的眼睛宛如午后阳光下深湛的海面，带着跃动的炽热的情绪。  
“我不明白。”卡尔轻轻的摇头，他的眼睛里带着探究，表情茫然而又充满了迷惑，也许是他的犹疑刺伤了布鲁斯，对方露出了近乎尖刻的自嘲笑容，对方调整着自己窝在枕头上的姿势，让脊背保持尽量的挺直。  
“虽然我的名声不怎么好，但是我也绝不希望别人提起哥谭的领主，会说他是一个贪生怕死的人，而且唇亡齿寒，哥谭不可能独善其身。”布鲁斯脸色发白的调整着自己的姿势，“所以我会回来，这是出于我个人的利益——”  
“你在害怕什么，布鲁斯。”卡尔凑近了他，“你刚才不是这个意思。”卡尔略微有些烦躁，布鲁斯很擅长把自己隐藏起来，他会在某个瞬间把自己原本的情绪暴露出来，但是在你试图抓住他的尾巴的时候又能够巧妙的掩饰过去，每当布鲁斯试图把自己藏起来的时候，卡尔都会莫名的心生烦躁，卡尔盯着布鲁斯努力的回忆着他言语中的蛛丝马迹，但是很多东西倏忽而逝，令他难以捉住分毫。  
“我知道，你不喜欢这里。”卡尔把手撑在床上，进一步迫近布鲁斯，低伏的身体，有力的肌肉线条让他宛如一只蓄势待发的猛兽，他们如此的接近，以至于能够看清对方脸上的每一个细微的表情，“那么，为什么回来。”  
“你太过骄傲了，卡尔。”布鲁斯向后靠了靠，嗤笑了一声，“不喜欢？我厌恶这里。”  
“抱歉。”两个人沉默的彼此注视着，终于，卡尔低下了头，全身的肌肉都放松下来，“我很抱歉让你留在这里，你应该一直都是不开心的。”他不愿去想象布鲁斯是面临了怎样的压力最终登上了前往大都会的船，他又是带着怎样的心情在冷雨中向着哥谭策马狂奔，在哥谭他又会面对如何苛刻的责难，长途的策马奔驰让他的双腿浮肿，布满擦伤和肌肉劳损，但是就在这样的情况下，他强迫自己站起来在扶桑军队中救出了大都会的继承人。  
他听到了布鲁斯的叹息，他抬起头看着布鲁斯，对方几近脱力的靠在枕头上，苍白的脸上带着一抹病态的潮红，布鲁斯抬起胳膊遮挡着自己的眼睛，或许因为疲劳，或许因为病痛，他从未想过自己会如此的脆弱，从他进入这座城堡，他就戴上了假面，用微笑去应对一切的嘲讽和探寻，但是仅仅一个道歉，让他的一切掩饰分崩离析，“你的体温有些上升。”卡尔的手掌贴在他的颊侧，“你需要休息。”他微微偏头，让自己的脸颊更多的触碰对方的手掌，对方并没有躲开，湿冷的空气从窗棂进入，带来新发嫩芽的气息。  
“没有无法反抗的命运，老爷。”他坐在床上，看着阿尔弗雷德为他戴上权戒，“很多人终其一生都在反抗自己的命运，您也可以，人们之所以放弃抵抗，不过是不愿意反抗那个出现在他们生命中的人。”  
“那个人是谁呢？”他抬起头看着已经两鬓斑白的管家，“他或者她什么时候会来呢？”  
“我们都无法预知那个出现在自己生命中的人，老爷。”管家慈祥的微笑着揉着他的发顶，“他们可能是来左右你的命运的，你无法或者不愿意反抗，也可能他们会因为你的抗争受到影响，你并不愿意伤害他。”布鲁斯懵懂的看着自己的管家，也许因为自己的管家，那几只躲在他羽翼下的小小的知更鸟，他没有取下过自己的戒指，把哥谭放在自己的控制下，但是这一刻，他更加深刻的明白了他的管家的话的意思。  
他厌恶这个曾经伤害过哥谭的国家，厌恶这里的一切，和哥谭配色迥异的纯白的堡垒，让人心生厌倦的繁冗复杂的舞会，和哥谭截然不同的自上而下的专制，但是为什么他已经回到了哥谭，又日夜兼程的回到这里？他痛恨眼前的这个人，他以一种近乎侮辱的方式和自己缔结盟约，在第一个夜晚就给了自己一个屈辱的身份，但是为什么，在他身上带着伤痕站在自己身边，自己会本能反应一般的攻击那个刺客，掌心渗出冷汗？  
他放下遮挡着眼睛的手臂，看向面前卡尔的眼睛，那双湛蓝色的眼睛里饱含着落寞与悲伤，压抑着最深沉的孤独与渴望，那些情绪宛如电流，让他从尾椎到后背滚过一丝战栗，他们就像是第一次见面说的一样，帝国的牺牲品，纵然位高权重，手里掌握着生杀大权，却被层层的枷锁禁锢在黑暗的高塔，渴望着能有一个人向自己伸出手，又怀疑着那只向自己伸出的手能否把自己引导向光明。  
卡尔偏过头回避着他的目光，“你需要休息。”卡尔重复了一遍，布鲁斯感觉贴着自己脸颊的手掌小心的撤离，他抬起手握住了对方的手掌，他抬起另外一只手臂揽住了对方的脖子，他缓缓地坐直了自己的身子，卡尔在他的引导下，顺从的压低了自己的身子，两个人的嘴唇贴合在一起。  
卡尔·艾尔从未想过会接受布鲁斯·韦恩的献吻，他们会在神坛上，在众人的祝福中接吻，他们会在舞会上，在众人的惊羡中接吻，自己会亲吻对方的嘴唇，拥抱对方，和自己批阅文件，检阅骑士团没有什么不同，而不是现在，在烛光昏暗，充满药味的寝宫，两个人都伤痕累累，不带有任何功利性，纯然的为了感情，没有人围观，也没有任何的欢呼和惊叹。  
但是他无法否认自己激越跳动的心脏，战场上的面对，让他对来自哥谭的黑暗骑士充满了崇敬，当他因为盟约来到自己身边，他几乎无法让自己的目光从他身上抽离，纵然他会向除自己以外的所有人展露笑容，纵然他会一边带着慵懒放松的表情和自己聊天，眼睛里却没有放下戒备，身体处于蓄势待发的状态，但是当布鲁斯提到那只天鹅，他记得布鲁斯告诉过他，天鹅一生忠贞不渝，它会和自己的伴侣厮守终生，心中原本未曾出现的希望，一刹那如同破茧而出的蝴蝶，鼓动着自己斑斓的翅膀。  
也许他只是在许诺两个国家的联盟关系，但是这有什么关系呢，战乱临头，所有人都如同朝生暮死的蜉蝣，所有的浓情爱意在大难面前都会变为镜花水月，甚至承诺都会变为背叛，这个和自己连伴侣都算不上的人，向自己承诺了在战乱中连血缘和爱情都难以维系的同生共死，他托着对方的后脑，按着对方微微有些发抖的后背加深了这个吻。  
唇齿的纠缠逐渐变得湿润，带着缠绵悱恻的意味，不同于以往的敷衍，这个吻里夹杂了更多深切的意味，这两位帝国的最高统治者拥抱着彼此，他揽着他的脖子，他托着他的后背，两个人的身上都还包裹着绷带，布鲁斯的肩背在寝宫的空气里逐渐变得泛起凉意，但是寒冷很快被卡尔的手掌驱散，伤痛和疲惫逐渐被他们忘却。  
寒冷，泛着药味的空气让布鲁斯感觉似曾相识，他有些不安的挪动了自己的身子，却不小心扯到了伤口，他皱了皱眉头结束了这个吻，伸手推拒着几乎已经压倒在自己身上的卡尔，他已整个人陷进蓬松的枕头里，“伤口吗？”卡尔抬起身子仔细的检查了他的腰侧的伤口，“抱歉，布鲁斯，下次吧。”卡尔站起身扶着他重新在床上躺好，看了看陶土盘里的草药包：“你先休息吧，等草药再热一段时间，我帮你按摩一下关节，我会在，一直都在。”布鲁斯难以抑制的颤抖了一下，熟悉的句子让他震惊的近乎难以呼吸，他一直在探寻这个把他从炼狱中拯救的句子的来源，他一直试图找到这个带给他救赎的人，他从未想过结果会来的这样突然，结局也会这样的戏剧。  
“你说什么？”布鲁斯感觉自己的声音都在发抖。  
“嗯？”卡尔有些困惑的看着他，弯腰帮他掖了掖被角，“我说你可以先休息，我会一直都在。”卡尔听到了布鲁斯的呜咽，对方伸手揽住了他的脖子，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝。  
“谢谢。”对方的声音异常低沉，通过鼓膜震颤心脏，卡尔愣了一下，回抱了对方的肩膀。  
“算是我的一点点私心吧。”卡尔自嘲的笑了笑，“我是从哥谭的传闻里知道的，你总是噩梦缠身，甚至会在睡梦中惊醒，小的时候你的管家会抱着你，安慰你他一直都在。”  
“那么你一定不知道来源。”布鲁斯的嘴唇状似无意的擦过他的颈侧，“这个句子在哥谭特别有名，来自一个有名的戏剧，那个骑士纵然已经化为尘土，他的灵魂依然守护着他的爱人，这句话在哥谭近乎承诺，这个戏剧中还有另外一个句子很有名。”卡尔沉默的拥抱着他，“爱情既已来临，不如让他坐上天鹅的翅膀。”单词从布鲁斯的舌尖划过，宛如带着火焰，卡尔感觉自己的心脏熊熊燃烧。  
“拉奥啊。”卡尔喟叹了一句，把布鲁斯压回床上，“你需要对你说出的每一个字负责，布鲁斯。”  
这句话宛如一个开端，卡尔把自己的手沿着被子的缝隙探进去，他终于可以坦诚的表明这个人对自己的吸引力，他可以感受到布鲁斯的肌肉在自己的手下全然放松，对方的眼睛看着他，眼神中有着隐隐燃烧的火焰，并没有因为厌恶和羞耻避开，他的态度配合的近乎积极，似乎嫌弃卡尔的动作太过温和，布鲁斯掀开了被子，他的身体远比新婚夜晚留在卡尔记忆中的更加完美，肌肉线条伴随着动作在皮肤下紧张，舒展，他躺在床上，连身上的伤痕都带着致命的吸引力，他伸手揽住了卡尔的肩膀，两人唇齿相依，唇齿间溢出的不再是叹息，他们彼此交叠着，倾听着对方的心跳因为自己疯狂。  
卡尔对于布鲁斯的主动表现出异样得得激动，他的身上还带着伤口，有些甚至刚刚撕裂，但是占有布鲁斯的欲望击溃了一切，他刚刚确认了彼此的心，甚至宛如一个初尝情欲的少年，动作里带着试探与莽撞，他有着太多的愤怒与不安急切的需要发泄，有着更多的欣喜与渴望试图告诉自己的恋人，他的动作似乎太过粗鲁，他听到了布鲁斯在自己耳边发出的闷哼，这痛呼让他的动作不自觉的僵硬了一下，但是他很快被布鲁斯更紧的拥进怀里，对方安抚一般的轻咬着他的颈侧的皮肤，呼吸逐渐紊乱了节奏，卡尔感觉自己的全身都在泛起战栗，他收敛着自己的动作，小心避开布鲁斯身上的伤口，反复吮吸舔吻着对方的脖子，他的手掌也毫不客气的游弋，揉捏着对方的胸肌。  
布鲁斯从鼻腔里哼出一声难耐的喘息，却猛地皱起眉头，略微恼怒的看着卡尔，卡尔心下了然，他撑起上半身，把布鲁斯的一条腿放在自己的肘弯，分开他的双腿，在布鲁斯试图合拢自己的双腿的时候，握住了对方双腿间的性器，布鲁斯发出一声惊喘，被他握在手里的器官带着略微的湿意，却被一枚银环残忍的箍着根部，卡尔爱抚着布鲁斯的性器，进一步抬高了布鲁斯的腿，银环的锁扣在背面，磨蹭着布鲁斯敏感的会阴，让那片皮肤发红充血，卡尔爱怜的看着，用手指抚摸着红肿湿润的皮肤，却被布鲁斯一脚踹在了肩膀上，对方哀鸣了一声，从来没有人敢观察他的底部，卡尔伸出舌头用舌尖安抚着布鲁斯的会阴，在对方的喘息中解开了那枚银环，扬手远远地扔了出去。  
“以后再也不会了。”卡尔放下布鲁斯的腿，亲吻着对方的嘴唇，手上却没有停止爱抚的动作，“我很抱歉，你还记得我们第一次见面我说的话吗？”布鲁斯带着疑惑看着他，“我的骑士，你的容姿让我倾慕。”卡尔刻意放慢语速，用氪星语重复了一遍，布鲁斯听懂了，红晕爬上他的两颊，他好像害羞一般，伸手揽着卡尔的脖子把脸埋进对方的颈窝，卡尔低笑了一声，亲吻着他可以碰触到的，布鲁斯的肩膀，一只手握着布鲁斯已经完全硬挺的器官，上下滑动着，用手指骚弄着顶端的小孔，另外一只手在对方起伏的肌理上滑动，炭火已经熄灭，被子早已因为两个人激烈的动作掉在地上，但是两个人丝毫不感觉寒冷，激昂的情绪让屋子里的空气都在燃烧。  
卡尔的手里握着另外一个人最脆弱的器官，拥抱着对方微凉的身体，突然有着一瞬间的恍惚，他有多久没有和人如此的肌肤相亲，他来自哥谭的伴侣全然信赖的拥抱着他，向他暴露了自己最柔软的部分，换取着他的爱与信任，他太习惯去守卫自己的帝国，用铠甲和盾牌把自己和自己的帝国严严实实的包裹起来，他向着自己的敌人露出獠牙，却全然忘记了自己也同样需要一个充满温度的拥抱，他的手指猛地收紧，被他拥在怀里的布鲁斯发出压抑的低喘，肌肉猛地紧绷，压抑过久让他的高潮来的迅速而猛烈。  
卡尔拥抱着肌肉紧绷过后瘫软下来的布鲁斯，对方还在剧烈的喘息，身体细细的发抖，他看着对方的眼睛，高潮让布鲁斯的目光略微涣散，眼睛里的蓝色变得更加通透，他无意识的伸出舌头舔着自己的嘴唇，卡尔听到了他的理智被烧断发出的噼啪声，他钳着对方的下巴，把嘴唇贴合上去，伸出舌头扫荡着对方的齿列，入侵对方的口腔，纠缠着对方柔软的舌头，舔舐着对方的上颌，布鲁斯因为缺氧发出不满的哼哼，但是哼声却是柔软而充满顺服，他同样用舌头回应着卡尔的热情。  
卡尔用手拨开了布鲁斯还有些绵软的大腿，布鲁斯条件反射的瑟缩了一下，很快，他的腿攀上了卡尔的腰，不同于倾慕和懵懂，他明确的知道卡尔想要对自己做什么，当卡尔的手滑过他的腰放在他的臀部，他的身体还是僵硬了，“放松，布鲁斯。”卡尔的声音沙哑，夹杂着难以抑制的情欲，“我不希望你受伤。”手掌揉捏下的身体略微舒展，但是肌肉的纹理依然紧绷，卡尔伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一个玻璃瓶，他打开盖子，里面的液体散发出暧昧的玫瑰香气。  
带着玫瑰香气的液体被卡尔倾倒在自己的手掌上，他向下探入紧致的地方，他可以感觉到那圈肌肉紧张的收缩着，抗拒外来的入侵者，布鲁斯的鬓角已经渗出细密的汗珠，他隐忍的看着卡尔，全身不可抑制的紧张，卡尔试探性的抽插着自己的手指，微微弯曲手指按摩着周围柔软的肉壁，他稍稍抬起布鲁斯的臀部，把剩余的一小部分液体沿着缝隙灌入布鲁斯的体内，微凉的液体让布鲁斯轻哼了一声，润滑的液体让抽插的动作顺畅起来，紧张的肌肉也逐渐放松，进出的动作带着让人脸红的水声，布鲁斯感觉自己的身体逐渐被打开，一种别样的空虚感在体内升腾，肉壁隐隐有些发麻，“进来。”他从来没有听到自己的声音这样沙哑，“你要等到什么时候。”  
卡尔感觉布鲁斯的腿略微用力，让自己和他更加贴近，“放松，布鲁斯，我在。”他安慰着有些急躁的布鲁斯，“润滑液里有些催情和放松的成分，你的身体并没有你想象中的那样放松。”布鲁斯感觉一个炽热坚硬的东西顶在了自己的臀部，巨大的尺寸让布鲁斯瑟缩了一下，巨大的性器顶在了他的穴口埋了进去，布鲁斯全身发抖的被卡尔拥进怀里，这个器官比手指粗长的多，他咬着牙关咽下已经到了嘴边的尖叫，卡尔似乎对他隐忍的态度很不满意，现在的布鲁斯在他怀里脆弱的如同一只猫，但是依旧在竭力的忍耐，用自己惊人的自控力控制着一切，压抑着自己的情感，卡尔把自己的性器抽离了一部分，他内心中突然有一点恶质的东西在不断的滋生，他想要击溃布鲁斯的冷静与自控，看着他沉沦于欲望。  
还没等布鲁斯反应过来，他狠狠的重新顶入，布鲁斯发出了一声呻吟，似乎带着痛苦，卡尔缓慢的抽插着，变换着角度，布鲁斯的呻吟里逐渐染上了情动，卡尔的动作也逐渐激烈起来，柔软的内壁在性器进入的时候，推拒的挤压，又在抽离的时候，吸附着挽留，这让卡尔得到了极大的满足，在他猛地顶在一点的时候，布鲁斯呻吟的声音猛地拔高，性器也有了反应，“很舒服？”卡尔恶意的在那一点上磨蹭了两下，布鲁斯的呻吟尾音都带着颤抖，“告诉我，布鲁斯。”卡尔把瘫软的布鲁斯抱起来，自己在床上躺下，让布鲁斯坐在自己的性器上，前所未有的深入让布鲁斯发出了宛如低泣的呻吟，“这个位置其实让你很舒服？”  
布鲁斯用愤怒到极致的眼神看着他，但是被生理性泪水折磨的红肿的眼睛一点威慑力也没有，卡尔挑衅的挑了挑眉毛，托着布鲁斯的胯骨让他离开自己的性器，再松开手深入的操干着布鲁斯的后穴，伸出一只手刺激着布鲁斯身前的性器，剧烈的刺激让布鲁斯趴在他的胸前，他亲吻着对方的鬓角，抚摸着对方的后背，安抚着布鲁斯的情绪，终于他在一次深入后拔了出来，白浊的液体喷射在布鲁斯的臀部，而布鲁斯也在他的刺激下达到了第二次高潮，两个人交叠着躺在床上，卡尔把已经掉下床的被子捞上来，裹着两个人汗湿的身子，带着薄汗的身子相互摩擦，皮肤带着让人舒适的吸附感，“我得到你了，布鲁斯。”卡尔轻咬着布鲁斯的肩膀，“你是我的。”布鲁斯撑起自己的上半身，给了他一个带着汗味的吻。  
他们的命运已经交织在一起再也无法分开，这场风暴已经席卷整个大陆，大都会和哥谭都已经危如累卵，他们很有可能会是自己帝国最后的领主，既然这个世界已经如此残酷，充满了血雨腥风，那么他们必须彼此信任，没有必要再针锋相对，他们会拥抱在一起，彼此舔舐伤口，分享体温，守护自己最后的避风港，世界既已赐我尖牙与利爪，我将以此守卫我的命定之人，至少在乱世的颠沛流离中，让我知道我并不是孤身一人。  
哥谭的天际，暗色的云层在不断的翻涌，年轻的领主站在高塔上，面向大都会的方向，他的披风被大风扬起，卷起又舒展开，他的三弟站在他的身边，没有说话，高塔的大门被猛地推开，年轻的将军未卸下甲胄就来到了那里，“老蝙蝠呢？”年轻的将军有些急躁，“我听说他回来了。”  
“小翅膀。”许久之后，他的长兄回应了一句，声音里带着难耐的压抑与苦涩，“我们可能要失去布鲁斯了，他的心已经向着大都会倾斜了。”年轻的将军的瞳孔收缩。  
“告诉我。”年轻的将军嘶吼出声，他宛如受了伤的幼兽，嘶吼着惶急的观察着周围的一切，“告诉我，究竟发生了什么。”  
跌跌撞撞跑进来的卫兵让还在汇报情况的提姆吃了一惊，“领主。”卫兵结结巴巴的出声，脸上有着难以抑制的喜悦，气息还没有喘匀，“是韦恩领主，他回来了。”迪克和提姆都吃了一惊，他们彼此对视一眼交换了一个眼神，站起身，布鲁斯正骑在马上遥望着城堡的门口，他的身上还穿着黑色的礼服，已经彻底被雨水淋湿，寒冷的雨水冻的他指节发白，他的马刺上带着淋漓的鲜血，他胯下的骏马已经嘴角吐出白沫，肚皮上被刺伤出血。“你们来的很及时。”他被人搀扶着从马上下来，长途的奔波让他险些站立不住，他摇晃了一下身子抬手扶着骏马的脖子，他的手上还带着那枚黑色的蝙蝠形状的戒指，“提姆帮我去调集资料。”  
他裹着厚重的黑色狐皮被子，捧着一杯热姜茶翻看着哥谭的港口和驿站的进出口资料，他的轻甲已经被挂了出来，“提图斯已经喂好了。”提姆复杂的看着他，他甚至连湿透的礼服都没有换掉就要求自己去取来进出口的资料，让迪克把卢修斯·福克斯叫来，在卢修斯赶来的时间里他简单的洗了个澡。  
“帮我看看这是什么？”他把一根已经弯曲变形的金属管交给匆匆赶来的卢修斯，自己开始一本本的翻看着资料，他所做的一切都是为了发生在大都会的刺杀，提姆感觉指尖有些发冷，也许父母因为刺杀逝世让他对刺杀充满了厌恶，但是他的反应绝对不是单纯的厌恶，如果他能够从那些资料里看出一点点蛛丝马迹，提姆甚至不敢想象他们之间会爆发怎样的冲突。  
“简直荒谬。”年轻的将军低吼出声，他拔出自己的长剑砍在身侧的石墙上，“你们就这样让他离开？他下来会干什么？让我们提供之前同意的武器和军队？”  
“如果他愿意走，我们没有一个人能拦得住他。”迪克摇了摇头，轻声叹了一口气，“他是哥谭真正的领主，如果他要调动军队，也没有人能够阻拦他。”  
“这算什么？”杰森咬紧了牙关，“哥谭的领主，为了大都会露出了自己的獠牙？”  
“我们现在是盟友关系，如果布鲁斯真的调用也是正常，只是我们没有人愿意相信他会真的信赖那个带给他屈辱的人。”提姆收回了远眺的视线，自嘲的笑了笑，“刚刚接到的消息，你们可能都不愿意相信，布鲁斯策马回去的路上，从扶桑军队的包围圈里救出了大都会的继承人。”  
“他是觉得活的太久了？”杰森愤恨的收起自己的长剑，“他的确在向着大都会倾斜自己的内心，但是这一切难道不是你们造成的？是你们把他送到那里，让他不得不做出选择。”他扫视着自己的兄弟。  
“但是没有人能够强迫他做出选择，杰森。”提姆摇了摇头，“这是他内心做出的选择，他对此心甘情愿。”  
“那你还有什么挽救的办法吗？鸟宝宝。”杰森满脸嘲讽的看着提姆，“他不愿意回来，但是如果形势逼迫着他一定让他回来呢？”提姆若有所思的看着大都会的方向。  
“现在大都会已经岌岌可危，即使可以避免亡国也一定会受到重创，过不了多久，皇城就会成为战斗的第一线，那个卡尔·艾尔，他能怎么办呢？纵然他有着逆天的能力也不能立时挽救这个危急的局面。”  
“你要让这场战争逼着他回来？”迪克低声嘟囔了一句，看着自己的弟弟。


	14. Chapter 14

14、  
布鲁斯躺在床上，闭着眼睛感觉情绪带起的热潮逐渐冷却，肌肉和韧带的疲惫涌起，让他整个人都变得软绵绵的，他的内心被一种前所未有的充盈情绪填满，他感受着卡尔不知餍足的探索自己的身体，热情洋溢的轻吻着自己的脖子，“别闹了，我很累。”他懒洋洋的阻止了他的丈夫，但是并没有采取什么动作，“我想睡了。”  
“嗯，你先睡吧。”卡尔的动作停顿下来，但是依旧把他紧紧的拥抱在怀里，“我还要照顾你。”  
“别烦我。”布鲁斯把脑袋向着枕头里拱了拱，“你有功夫不如去找找那个被你扔出去的小玩意儿，免得被那个侍者找到了，我的传闻已经够多了。”  
“放心吧。”卡尔在他的耳边低笑，“大部分时间，寝宫是玛莎来收拾的，她一直这样坚持，一位母亲是不会在意那件小事的。”布鲁斯感觉自己的耳朵有些发热，他呻吟了一声把被子向上拉了拉。  
等到他整个人都被卡尔略高的体温烘焙到几乎陷入睡眠，他感觉被子被掀动，躺在自己身边的人溜下了床，他感觉自己的睡意消退了大半，他闭着眼睛，竖起耳朵聆听着寝宫里的声音，卡尔披上睡袍轻手轻脚的走了出去，过了不久他又返回，布鲁斯听到炭块放入炭火盆的声音，接着就是一个金属盆放在床边空地的声音，温度偏高的热毛巾从掀开的被子空隙中进入，卡尔仔细的帮他擦拭着被液体污染的身子，水汽散去自己的皮肤上弥漫着舒适的清爽感，等到卡尔擦到他的小腿，布鲁斯睁开了眼睛，“看来我的动作还是有些大？”卡尔在水盆里清洗着毛巾。  
“其实还好。”布鲁斯在被子里活动了一下身子，“只是我的睡眠质量一直不怎么好。”  
“那么不如把按摩也做了？”卡尔帮他擦拭完身子，把水盆端出去递给守夜的侍者，看着陶土盘子里熏蒸的草药，“舒缓一下关节，你明天可以多睡一会儿。”  
“我从没有想过你会照顾人，也许我是第一个？”布鲁斯看着卡尔拿起一个草药包，在冷水里略微冷却后，翻过身，任由卡尔在他的肩胛上涂抹按摩油，然后把还带着热度的药包放在他的肩胛上揉按，“我该感谢你吗？”  
“也许你并没有你想象中的那么了解我，就如同我不了解你一般。”卡尔按摩的力度很好的舒缓了肌肉的酸痛和关节的僵硬，“之前的事情抱歉。”卡尔明显感觉自己手掌下布鲁斯的肌肉僵硬了，“是我言重了，我贸然出击去救帝国的储君本无可厚非，但是你很意外的牵涉其中，纵然这件事和你毫无关联，也难免落人口实。”卡尔依旧揉按着草药包，防止草药灼伤布鲁斯的皮肤，“我必须要用一些手段来逼迫你，逼着你道歉，让你为了重伤的骑士下跪，让那些人无法把一切怪罪到你的身上，我很抱歉。”  
布鲁斯只是沉默着，他的肌肉放松下来，他从来没有想过卡尔会向着自己道歉，会对自己心怀内疚，对以一个领主，承认自己的错误实在是太难了，“你不必道歉，韦恩老爷。”他的官家看着还在瑟瑟发抖的他，揉着他的头发，“因为你不能道歉，不是因为你没有错误的时候，而是你没有修改的机会。”他们的每一句话都会产生影响，道歉可以弥补错误，影响却已经产生，他们习惯不再道歉。  
“我不得不这么做。”卡尔停下动作，把已经凉了的药包放回陶土的盘子，近乎机械的夹出另外一个药包，他的声音有些嘶哑，“当我看到你捂着伤口的时候，我感觉我的心跳近乎停止，我……从没有那样恐惧过。”  
“对不起。”布鲁斯轻声的喟叹着，一切的不甘与愤懑似乎都在这个晚上烟消云散，他偏过头看着跃动的烛火，感觉卡尔把手放在了自己的腰上，“是我一时冲动了，在回来的路上我听到了消息，就临时改变了行程，这大概也听让你困扰的。”  
“是有一些，但是你不必道歉。”卡尔按摩着他的腰，“我很感谢你救回了康纳。”布鲁斯沉默着，卡尔看到烛火在他的眼眸里跳跃，不由的伸手握住了布鲁斯的手。  
布鲁斯宛如惊醒了一般扭头看着他，回握了他的手，长舒了一口气：“愿意听故事吗？一个挺长的，挺无趣的故事。”  
卡尔只是沉默的，更紧的握住了布鲁斯的手，布鲁斯依旧盯着跃动的火苗，“你大概知道我之前的生命里发生的，几乎颠覆了整个哥谭的惨案了，我为此失去了我的父母。”布鲁斯停顿了一下，他近乎无意识的看着两个人交握的手，这个简单的动作，让他内心的屏障出现了裂痕，轰然倒塌，在他之前的生命里，似乎永远都是命运把一个个人推向他的身边，或者是利益驱使着他走向某个人，但是这个人，他在试图走近自己，把他的生命和自己的生命紧密的缠绕在一起，而自己，也可以趴在这里，坦然的暴露自己丑陋的伤疤，把自己从来不打算和别人分享的过往倾诉出来，他把已经凌乱的思绪重新带回自己的过去，“但是，我要说的不是这个，而是在这之后的故事，我自己的故事。”  
卡尔把自己得手缓缓的从布鲁斯的手中抽离，继续按摩布鲁斯的身体，他们之间会有新的开始，无论之前布鲁斯如何的不甘，愤懑，他们今后可以一同面对露出獠牙的命运，“我讨厌我的权戒，他带给我的只有无尽的疲惫和恐惧，我坐在座位上，可以看到向我汇报的每一个人，但是我只能看到他们的头顶，根本看不到他们的脸，他们在会议上，晚宴上偷偷观察着我，眼神好像是秃鹫，评估着我会什么时候完蛋，他们可以从我身上扯下多大一块肉，于是，我取下自己的权戒，骑着自己的马，带着自己的猎狗，向着南边逃走了，我想要过一个猎人的生活。”布鲁斯看着自己的手，他的手指上有着清晰的戒痕，“但是，我的旅程并不顺利，我遇到了一群冰原狼，它们饿疯了，它们用绿幽幽的眼睛盯着我，发狂一般的嚎叫着，它们扑过来，张开的大嘴和呼出的血腥气息带着难耐的恶意。”  
布鲁斯感觉温暖从背后靠近，卡尔俯下身拥住了他的肩膀，他的声音依旧平稳：“我的箭袋空了，但是狼群依旧没有退缩，反而愈加凶狠，我的猎狗挡在我的马前，和一群狼撕咬，被扯成了碎片，我的马也被咬伤了，但是它依旧把我背在背上，最后它体力不支倒下了，血液溅在我的脸上，还好，阿尔弗雷德在这个时候赶到了，他们带来了爆竹和火把。”布鲁斯闭了闭眼睛，他感觉卡尔更紧的把他拥抱在怀里，“因为我的任性，我的猎狗和马都死了，我自己也险些丢了性命，我在阿尔弗雷德怀里嚎啕大哭，全身发抖，他只是告诉我，作为一个领主，我是不能犯错的，我的错误总会有人买单，那种感觉内疚混合着恐惧，就好像是面对强悍的敌军，面对呼啸而至的山火，面对黑洞洞的火铳枪口一样。”  
他默默地垂下眼睑，自嘲的笑了笑，“我们这一类人似乎在命运里就写上了不幸，我们总是要经历一两次的绝望让自己尽快的成长，但是对康纳来说不是现在。”布鲁斯把目光最终定格在自己的戒指上，“他是一个无忧无虑长大的孩子，不该这么早亲尝这份苦痛。”这种绝望只需要经历过一次就刻骨铭心，寒意从心底蔓延向全身，绝望攫取自己的灵魂，没有人会向你伸出援手，也没有人会把你从绝境中挽救出来。  
卡尔看着布鲁斯的侧脸，他惊异于此刻的布鲁斯是如此的鲜活，不是戴着彬彬有礼却疏离的假面，不是戴着刻意伪装喜悦的假面，他的眼睛里浮动着哀伤，整个人看起来无比坚强却又异常脆弱，“所以我变更了我的行程去救他。”布鲁斯闭了闭眼睛，把眼睛里的情绪掩去，“我当年是因为自己的任性，而他是为了这个帝国。”  
“是的，他是为了大都会。”卡尔把头埋在布鲁斯的颈窝，对方的皮肤上残留着草药的气味，“你有没有想过你会因为这个变更失去性命。”  
“我知道，我甚至想到了最差的结局。”布鲁斯翻了个身拥抱了卡尔，“你知道吗？在哥谭的历史上，仅仅是韦恩家族统治的近300年，一共有25位领主，其中有9位在任上死于非命，权力太过诱人，亲情不过是平日寒暄的幌子，最惨烈的时候，父子相残，兄弟相争，康纳的行为和帝国的命运比起来，也许你会……”布鲁斯的话戛然而止，他看着卡尔，对方握着他的胳膊，手指用力到发白，布鲁斯把手覆在卡尔的手上，“当我看到峡谷里冲天而起的火焰的时候，我还在哀叹我的猜测成了现实，但是不知道为什么，我的内心里还是一丝希冀，我希望你会来救康纳，所以我才敢冒险和烈火燃烧的方向一致，向着峡谷的另一侧逃走，没有马能够比山火更快，这是常识。”卡尔更紧的把布鲁斯拥在怀里，直到对方因为伤口发出轻微的痛呼，他的心脏在激烈的跳动。  
“你要勒断我的肋骨了。”布鲁斯活动着自己的身体，“我本来还想要感谢你来救我，但是你现在就要杀死我了。”卡尔放松了自己的手臂，布鲁斯拉起他的手，低头虔诚的亲吻了他的权戒，布鲁斯的嘴唇轻碰权戒上的宝石，半闭着眼睛，他在以一种全然信赖的姿态表达自己的感谢，卡尔再次拥紧了他，亲吻着他的嘴唇，没有什么比热烈的吻更能表达他的心情，布鲁斯没有丝毫惊讶，他热切的回应着卡尔的吻。  
这是一段全新人生的开端，他们从未设想过这样的人生，但是却在一切开始的时候坦然接受，白色的大鸟鸣叫着飞跃了燧石峡谷，春天到来了，它们要从遥远的南方飞回哥谭。  
当晨曦从窗口进入，卡尔睁开了眼睛，这是他第一次真正意义上在寝宫过夜，他看了一眼躺在自己怀里的布鲁斯，对方皱了皱眉头，把脑袋向被子里藏了藏，他轻声笑了，把被子向上拉了拉，他在门外遇到了脸色苍白的玛莎，她的眼睛红通通的，显然一晚上没有休息好，显然，昨天近乎所有最优秀的医生齐聚寝宫的状态把她吓坏了，“康纳没事，只是有点吓到了，他没事的。”还没等卡尔开口，她就开始絮絮叨叨的说着，一脸紧张的看着卡尔，手指搅动着自己的袖口。  
“我没事，放松。”卡尔把手放在玛莎的肩膀上，“布鲁斯也没事，昨天回来医生已经把伤口止血了，烧也已经退下去了。”  
“谢天谢地。”她舒了一口气，吸了吸鼻子，“我应该当面好好感谢布鲁斯的，多亏了他。”“他大概需要今天一天的时间来休息。”卡尔点了点头。  
“他累坏了。”他看到玛莎带着些许的茫然点了点头，她看着卡尔向着议事厅的方向走去，他白色的披风在身后扬起，比起之前的焦躁，卡尔出人意料的平静了下来。  
当卡尔来到议事厅，戴安娜已经在议事厅等待他，“看来你们相处的还不错？”戴安娜微笑着看着他。  
“还算不错。”卡尔敷衍了一句，他不得不感叹她作为女性敏锐的观察力，“昨天康纳带回的东西交给工匠了吗？”  
“是的，已经交给他们去拆解了。”戴安娜皱了皱眉头，“不过听他们初步的分析，这个东西大概就是之前暗杀用到的，扶桑人也就是用这个一路逼退我们的。”  
“复杂程度呢？”卡尔沉吟了片刻。  
“这个武器很精巧，不过布鲁斯给我们带来了救星。”戴安娜眼睛亮闪闪的看着他，“他让卢修斯·福克斯来到大都会了，昨天我已经把武器交给了他，他说可以尽快帮忙仿造，我们可有以其人之道还治其人之身。”  
“你太过理想化了，戴安娜，我们没有那么多时间可以拖延。”卡尔来到窗边，一只白色的鸟扑棱着翅膀飞进屋里，落在他的手臂上，卡尔从它的脚爪上取下一张卷成卷的小纸条，把鸟放归窗外，“以现在扶桑人的气势，纵然我们用一场大火阻拦了他们，武器的仿制需要时间，我们还要训练能够使用的士兵，这段时间，足够他们攻破堡垒的大门。”戴安娜默不作声的看着他，卡尔展开手里的小纸条看着，“扶桑人一路上几乎没有遇到特别强有力的阻碍，和我们就隔着一条燧石峡谷，他们完全可以一路攻打过来，但是为什么停顿下来了呢？”  
卡尔把手中的密信看完，团成一团扔进壁炉，他看着纸张在火舌的舔舐下变成黑色的一团，“他在燧石峡谷，却迟迟不肯出击，只因为他之前和我交手自认为很了解我，疑心有诈，星是个很谨慎的人，所以他才会在燧石峡谷按兵不动，却频频派兵骚扰我们的驻防，如果是我，我也会这么做，尽量多的解决那些护卫的骑士，剥掉帝国最后的军防。”  
“只是他大概没有料到我会下令放火烧山，他埋伏在山谷里的将士怕是死伤不少。”卡尔叹了一口气，“只是这也给了他一个明确的信号，我们的骑士已经明白他的布防，不会再进入峡谷了，那么，星也就不会再燧石峡谷浪费更多的精力了，他大概会速战速决了，我们会面临更严峻的问题。”戴安娜看着卡尔，她已经跟随他征伐沙场多年，但是当卡尔以一种平静的语气描述昨天近乎惨烈的战争，分析敌人的动向的时候，她依旧感觉心惊肉跳，他之前只是下令防守，恐怕也是预料到扶桑的军队会在峡谷里进行伏击。  
“不过我刚才听到，你把我们新获得的火铳交给了一个哥谭人。”卡尔把目光重新转移到戴安娜的身上。  
“是的，卢修斯·福克斯，哥谭最有名的皇家工匠。”戴安娜疑惑的看着他，“他有布鲁斯·韦恩亲笔写的信函作为证明，上面加盖了印章，有什么问题吗？”  
“你信任那个素未谋面的哥谭人？还是你相信布鲁斯·韦恩？”卡尔的目光越发犀利。  
“卡尔，我不明白你说话的意思，你不相信布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”戴安娜的眼睛里隐隐有火焰在燃烧，“是他，不顾自己的安危，从扶桑人的手中救出了康纳，仅仅凭借这一点，他就是一个伟大的战士，值得别人的信任和尊重。”  
“我知道了，戴安娜。”卡尔略微有些烦躁的蹙了蹙眉头，“把武器的研究交给那个哥谭人吧，但是，不许把战场上的进展情况告诉布鲁斯。”在戴安娜想要开口争辩的时候，卡尔挥手阻止了她。  
大火依然在蔓延，草木付之一炬，鸟兽被烧焦了皮毛伏在焦黑的土地上哀鸣，扶桑的军队被迫后撤，但是大火依然让他们损失惨重，星一路走过自己的军营，军队的士兵正忙碌的把物资从车上搬下，他们向着他躬身行礼，他也向着他们点头示意，却显得心不在焉，他的目光始终定格在远处山脉隐隐的火光上，“天子之怒，伏尸百万，流血千里。”他听到有人在他身边说了一句，他扭头，关平正站在他的身边，关平的身上还沾着稻草，显然刚搬完粮食，“不知道这山什么时候才能再次青葱。”  
“怒？”星哂笑了一声，“关平，你说说，这个卡尔，他到底是怒，还是惧呢？”  
“只怕是无论是怒还是惧，他都已经黔驴技穷，燧石峡谷和森弗劳尔山是皇都的最后一道屏障，只要攻克，我们就能从陆上和水上对皇都实现合围，那时，只怕卡尔·艾尔本事通天，也难以为继。”关平看着远处隐隐约约的皇都，“我们原本就应该一鼓作气杀过去，却暗自猜忌，在峡谷按兵不动，却不想被大都会的骑士占了先机，折损了不少将士，败了士气不说，还被一个孩子把火铳劫走了。”  
“这是我的失误。”星叹了一口气，摇了摇头，“我之前和卡尔有过交手，为人骁勇善战，有智谋，否则也不会中兴帝国，虽说奥利弗·奎恩不足为惧，但是他背后的卡尔却绝不好对付，我太过谨慎，想要更多的消耗大都会的军事力量，却不想卡尔竟然能狠绝到不顾自己幼子的性命，放火烧山。”  
“只是这大火不知何时才能熄灭。”关平有些忧虑的环视军营，“我们遇大败而常驻军，只怕士气低沉，未来恐生异变。”  
“倒是不必太过担心。”星宽慰他，“大都会春季多雨，山火很快就会熄灭，只要我们出兵燧石峡谷，大都会便如探囊取物一般。”  
“只是这个布鲁斯·韦恩的出现倒是出乎我的意料。”关平犹豫了一下，“之前哥谭和大都会一直不和，也曾兵戎相见，这次布鲁斯·韦恩竟然来救大都会的储君，难免让人心生疑窦。”  
“这个倒是不妨。”星沉吟了一阵，“目前无论如何，大都会和哥谭都是结盟，若是卡尔派布鲁斯来救自己的幼子呢？若是不去，联盟必然破裂，若是去了，卡尔的火恐怕就是针对他的，毕竟布鲁斯若是亡故，哥谭的军队指挥权就属于卡尔·艾尔了。”  
“看样子不像。”关平据理力争，“哥谭人精于骑射，身手精悍，若是派遣前来，为何只穿轻甲？只怕另有隐情。”  
星露出一副若有所思的表情，终于冷冷的回应：“不论如何，他被火铳所伤，哥谭人无论如何强悍，也不是火铳的对手。”  
两个人还要细说，只听到身后一阵脚步声，两人回头，利吉正气喘吁吁的跑过来，见了星马上招呼：“将军。”  
“什么事？”星看着他，先锋官擦了一把汗，撇了撇嘴：“京都来旨意了，让您去领旨。”星点了点头，向着自己的军帐走去。  
利吉跟在他的身后，嘟嘟囔囔的说着：“呸，这次来的都说些什么玩意儿，说话装模作样的，我们在外面把脑袋拴在裤腰带上，他们在后面喝喝酒，做做诗，还每天这么多幺蛾子……”  
“好了。”星回头温和的笑了笑，“你们都别抱怨了，不喜欢这种场合我来应付就是。”  
他走进自己的军帐，他的军帐和其他将士的没有什么不同，简易的行军床，只是多了一个破旧的木桌，一把木椅和一盏昏暗的小油灯，一个宽袍的文官站在军帐里满脸的不耐，军帐的中央放了一个大竹筐和一个大木箱，文官看到他走进来，马上换出满脸堆笑：“星将军，恭喜……”  
“不必了，这里谢过大人。”星阻止了文人的阿谀奉承，“旨意放在桌上即可，我稍后会看。”  
文官脸上的笑容僵硬了，但是他很快就变成了更加殷切的笑容：“将军行军打仗多是辛苦，特有赏赐。”  
星走到木箱前，黑漆的箱子描着金边，他打开箱子，里面是一床缎面的蚕丝被，“这是今年织造局新呈上的花样，天皇念在将军征战之地苦寒，特此命人赶制了这床被子。”文官殷勤的解释。  
“华而不实。”星摇了摇头，把箱子重新盖上，又看着旁边的竹筐，翠色的新竹劈成一指宽的竹篾，编成了竹筐，里面铺垫着雪色的绵纸，上面盖着一层雪绸，星揭开雪绸，里面竟然是嫣红的荔枝，新鲜的果子表皮上还带着冰凉的水迹，果子的周围还围绕着被凿碎的冰块，“这是南方的新荔，天皇念将军劳苦，特让人从产地从来，只怕这百里的加急，驿站的马都不好受呢。”  
“劳民伤财。”星叹了一口气，丝毫不在意文官的脸色已经完全暗了下来，“利吉，这筐荔枝你们抬下去，让弟兄们分了吧。”  
“将军，您……”文官大惊失色，他从没想过会有人如此对待御赐之物。  
“大人到此苦寒之地着实费心了。”星示意了一下木箱，“这个丝被，我一介武夫，用了可惜，军中床铺大人恐怕睡不惯，还请大人拿去铺垫吧。”  
“这……”文官的额头上泛起细密的汗珠。  
“关平。”星示意了一下木箱，又指了指旁边已经手足无措的文官，“你带大人下去休息吧，大人舟车劳顿，宜好生修养，饮食上也让注意一些。”  
“是。”关平抱起木箱，领着已经全身僵硬的文官退了出去，帐外传来士兵分吃荔枝的惊喜的呼和，星在桌边坐下，拿起了一封信函。  
“你要呆多久，是不是我不叫你，你就不打算出来。”星头也不抬，只是随手把自己面前的镇纸丢了出去，“你的胆子真是越来越大了，鹰。”  
“大人。”一身短打，黑布覆盖下半张脸的人接住了他的镇纸，放回到他的桌子上，“京都告急，特来禀告。”  
“京都。”星手里的动作停顿了一下，“讲。”  
“自我们和大都会开战，连战告捷，国内民众无不雀跃，来往之人皆赞颂大人的名号，引得国内其他的大名不满，联名奏告天皇，认为您功高震主，又手握重兵，恐有异心。”鹰停顿了一下，“连战告捷，流民只得奔逃扶桑，目前，京都外尽是灾民，那些之前头被扶桑的莱克斯·卢瑟等人，说您是和卡尔·艾尔一般的独裁者，还把您如何屠戮敌军的事情在灾民中演说，搞得人心惶惶，大名们说您办事不利。”  
“又想要大都会投降，又不想要流民，哪有这样的好事？”星冷笑了一声摇了摇头，“那些大名只是关心自己的利益罢了，连年都是一个套路，也不觉得乏味。”  
“只是这次恐怕是要真的了,他们已经重新推举了钢铁将军作为新任大将军。”鹰沉吟了一阵，“他们把所有站在您一边的朝臣和大名都软禁了起来，现在您在朝中已经孤立无援。”  
“十四郎先生呢？”  
“自从您出征，他一直告病在家。”  
“天皇呢，天皇大人说什么？”  
“她已经气的好几天没有和那些大名和朝臣见面了，她说谁在因为这种事找她就直接滚。”  
星摇了摇头：“脾气越来越大了。”  
“她还把大名的联名奏告撕碎了喂鱼。”鹰嘴角抽搐着补充了一句。  
“你教她了什么？我怎么觉得她现在胆子越来越大了呢？”星抬头，茫然的看着鹰，“以前她不是这样的。”  
“天皇大人恐怕还要您亲自回去管教了。”鹰欠了欠身，“大人，您也正好趁着回去料理朝堂之事，目前朝堂之事已经到了紧要关头，只怕会出大事。”  
“不必，军中机会倏忽而逝。”星摇了摇头，“我目前手中有二十万军队，只怕大名也不敢轻举妄动，他们还想要我交出手中的权力，暂时不敢把我如何。”  
“大人……”  
“你不必再说。”星凝神看着跃动的烛火，“只是天皇一个人在京都，无依无靠，你要保护好她。”  
“是。”鹰拱了拱手，隐入黑暗消失不见，  
星放下手里的笔，搓了搓手，纸上的字他都认识，但是他现在完全无法理解写的是什么，他叹了一口气，大都会的风还带着刺骨的寒意，他撩开军帐的布帘，月亮在乌云的遮盖下时隐时现，发出惨淡的光辉，要变天了。


	15. Chapter 15

议事厅里，全幅甲胄的骑士站在殿外，刀柄护手在晨曦里闪着光泽，帝国年轻的领主坐在议事厅的主位，他的谋臣分坐在大殿的两侧，大殿天花板中央吊着的枝形灯架上的蜡烛已经燃到底端，火焰挣扎跳跃着试图脱离熄灭的命运，不断闪烁的火苗在所有人的脸上投下阴影，让表情变得阴晴不定，大殿里的气氛也冷到了极点，空气近乎凝结。  
哥谭的皇家工匠昂首挺胸站在大殿的中央，卡尔看着面前的火铳，又仔细的看着羊皮纸上画的详细的火铳构造图，他点了点头，皮肤黝黑的老人欠了欠身，把图纸取回固定在自己身后的木架上，所有的人都倒吸了一口冷气，这是一种他们从未见到过的武器，精巧程度和所能达到的威力也绝非之前的武器可以比拟的，再想到因为这件武器导致的将士的惨死，帝国领土的沦陷，所有的人都沉默了。  
“这的确是一个难以想象的魔鬼。”卢修斯·福克斯喃喃自语着，用手指抚摸着图纸，“它和我们之前的武器完全不同，这是一根铁管，这一部分装了火药，上面有引线，当引线点燃火药，会引发剧烈的燃烧和爆炸，铁管的前端开口一般会被装上铁箭头或者钢砂，燃烧和爆炸产生的力量会把铁箭头或者钢砂推出去，这种力量非常大，我用携带的黑火药试验了一次，射出箭头的距离是哥谭制造的强弩的两倍，速度也更快，这也就意味着即使是目前能制造出的最好的铠甲也不足以抵御它的射击，而且这个武器比起强弩重量更轻，也更便于携带，如果两军交战，大都会的骑士还未靠近就会因为进入火铳的射程被击毙，而且完全没有还手的能力，更可怕的是无力回击在军队里造成的恐慌，所以大都会的骑士才会一步步的被逼退。”  
“之前的暗杀就像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。”卡尔盯着图纸打破了大殿的沉寂，他的声音有些压抑，“如果你的分析没错，那么扶桑已经拥有了一支配备了火铳的军队，并且经过严格训练，他们每个人都能熟练的使用火铳，人数少则千人，多则上万，这种远超我们的武器让他们在战场上锐不可当，所以我们才会接连溃败，国将不国。”他湛蓝的眼睛在烛火的映衬下亮的可怕：“卢修斯，如果这种火铳，让你在十日内制造千支，是否困难？”  
“我愿意尝试，卡尔领主。”卢修斯弯下腰，“不仅如此，我还发现目前在用的火铳存在一些缺陷，如果可以我能在两天内进行改良，十日后让您得到更好的火铳。”  
“好。”卡尔的声音压过了大殿内的议论纷纷，所有人都惊疑不定的看着他们的领主，“戴安娜，你去协助卢修斯，十日内务必完成任务，带上我的政令，所有需要的资源可以任意征用，无需汇报，如果有拒不服从的，全部拉出去戍边。”  
“维克多，你稍候派人去找巴里，从他那里取火药回来，我们需要更多质量更好的火药。”卡尔的声音里带着安抚人心的力量，“你去写一封信，让韦恩领主加盖自己的印信，到哥谭去，我们需要我们的盟友兑现自己的承诺，把军备和士兵交给我们，顺便通知哈尔和奥利弗，让他们从当地的富商大贾中筹措粮草，我需要他们把五千万磅的粮草运到皇城，有违抗命令的一律斩首。”  
大殿里顿时鸦雀无声，所有的谋臣都打量着自己的领主，“现在正值帝国危急存亡之刻，还请各位各自做好本职工作，切勿自乱阵脚。”卡尔扫视着自己的谋臣，声音略微拔高，“如果有消极怠工，惧战怕死的，或者想要趁着危态逃脱作乱的，不要怪我拉你全家去祭旗。”所有的人都惶恐不安的低下头，卡尔向后靠在椅背上，挥手示意所有人离去，所有人都如释重负的松了一口气，弯腰鱼贯离开。  
等到所有人离开，卡尔放松身体露出疲惫的表情，“戴安娜。”他喊了一声没有离开的人，“你有什么事要汇报？”  
“我听维克多说今天早上你收到了哥谭的来信。”戴安娜毫无惧色的看着脸色瞬间阴沉下来的卡尔，“写了什么？”  
“是代理领主，迪克。”卡尔的脸上隐隐浮现怒色，“他指责我让他的父亲陷入危机，让哥谭险些失去领主。”  
“这很荒谬。”戴安娜有些吃惊的卡尔，在这种时候接到这样的信件，几乎是在宣告结盟的瓦解，“做出一切决策的是布鲁斯本人，乱入战场，即使是赫拉佑护也不能定保无伤，这指责毫无道理。”戴安娜脸色一白：“难道，他真的要像我们猜测的一样，撕毁盟约？”  
“暂时不会，所以我让维克多带着布鲁斯的印信过去，现在扶桑的军队所向披靡，如果大都会无法阻止他们，哥谭也同样不能。”卡尔停顿了一下，“他们知道，一旦扶桑军队征服了大都会，下一个目标就会是哥谭，他们不会轻易的放弃我们这个铁盾，但是他们也不会把所有的赌注都压在我们这一边，他的这封信不过是在讨价还价，希望减少提供给我们的军队和军备，人心向来如此。”  
“那布鲁斯——”还未说完，戴安娜就在卡尔的眼睛看到了激烈的风暴。  
“在我告诉他之前封锁一切消息。”卡尔低头看着自己面前的文件，“我只能说暂时迪克不会做出什么，但是在权力面前，父亲只是一个普通的词语，并没有任何更深刻的含义。”戴安娜看着卡尔，蹙起了眉头。  
等到一切的事务安排得当，天色已经逐渐明亮，阳光晕染天边的云层，留下蓝紫色流动的光带，卡尔从议事厅走出，注视着天边的云霞，厚重的云层似乎预示着即将到来的风暴，晨风撩动他白色的披风，他冷着脸向花园的方向走去，空气中弥散着属于泥土的略微寒凉的潮湿气味，草木尚未复苏，经冬的树木呈现苍翠，它们只是静静的站着，和白色的堡垒一起，好像没有任何东西能够压垮它们，这是一个庞大的帝国，他的父母以及先祖曾经为了这个帝国奋斗甚至献出生命，他们的努力让一个滨海的仅有两三个城市的小国，扩张为这个大陆面积最大的国家，现在让他把国家拱手让给别人，让那些践踏进犯自己领土的人去役使自己的人民吗？卡尔听到了石质的栏杆不堪重负的碎裂声，他收回手拍掉手掌上的石屑，栏杆上已经缺损并且留下了深深的裂痕，他叹了一口向寝宫走去。  
当他走到门口，门口的侍者向着他躬身行礼，“韦恩领主已经醒了。”侍者向他汇报。  
卡尔点了点头，低声嘱咐：“这两天派人跟着他，限制他的活动，他的伤口还没有痊愈，把他喜欢的书送到寝宫，让他无聊的时候可以阅读。”侍者再一次鞠躬，他走进寝宫，布鲁斯已经穿戴整齐坐在桌边，擦拭着自己的佩剑。  
“我以为你会多睡一阵子。”卡尔走到他的对面坐下。  
“如果你能晚起一会儿，大概我也会多睡一阵。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀。  
“稍后维克多会有一封信要加盖你的印章和签名。”卡尔斟酌着词句，“他要到哥谭一趟。”  
布鲁斯没有停下自己擦拭佩剑的动作：“我知道了，能不能给我配备一队人马，轻骑兵就可以。”  
“你知道我们要去哥谭干什么？”卡尔的眼睛里闪过一丝警惕。  
“别紧张，因为我作为领主，拥有的最大权力就是调动哥谭的军队和武器军备。”布鲁斯把佩剑收回剑鞘，“我相信你已经让卢修斯帮忙查看火铳了，在我们想到完全可以克制它的方法前，我是唯一一个在战场上面对这种武器活下来的。”  
“所以你觉得你能够以一个人的经历振奋你的军队？”卡尔以难以置信表情看着他。  
“自然不会，只是我发现这种武器有致命的弱点。”布鲁斯看着卡尔，“那个被康纳杀死的士兵，他的腰间挂了一个袋子，袋子口有黑色的痕迹，现在我们可以知道里面装的是火药，而且他们使用火铳远比弓箭要更加谨慎，我们不妨猜测一下，这种武器它不是连发的，每次使用完毕需要填装火药，这也就是说每次的使用之间会有时间间隔，就在这一段时间里，轻骑兵还是有优势的。”  
“这只是你的猜测，我们并没有证实，我们并不知道这个时间间隔是多久。”卡尔的眼睛瞬间被点亮，但是很快被谨慎取代，“而且既然存在这个问题，对方就不能交替攻击吗？”  
“能够留下黑色的痕迹，证明一定是散装火药，任何使用火药的器械对于火药剂量的控制是很严格的。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“这样就让间隔不会太短，而且即使是交替攻击，也需要时间列队准备，轻骑兵会比他们的速度快的多。”  
就在两个人的谈话间，窗外的天色越来越阴沉，起初只是细细的雨丝，而后连成了线，两个人停止了谈话，静默的看着窗外的雨，“森弗劳尔山的火要熄灭了。”布鲁斯看着窗外的雨喃喃自语。  
“今年来的晚了一些，它比我料想中的维持了更长的时间。”卡尔收回了视线，“今天下午陪我去参加葬礼吧。”  
“谁的？”布鲁斯皱起了眉头。  
“那天进攻的时候被火铳重伤的骑士，他没能熬过去。”卡尔看到布鲁斯的脸上闪过一瞬间的恍惚，“战争总会面临伤亡。”  
简陋的雨棚在军营训练场的旁边搭建起来，逝去的骑士躺在木板床上，表情苍白僵硬，身上覆盖着白布，他的亲人围在旁边哭泣，战友红了眼眶，冰凉的雨水还在不断地落下，在泥泞的地上溅起水花，一队人马以极快的速度从堡垒的方向疾驰而来，为首的骑士身形格外矫健，斗篷下的一双眼睛在冷雨绵绵中亮如星辰，他的身边，一名骑士身着灰色的斗篷，紧紧跟随，他们在雨棚前停下，翻身下面摘下兜帽，是卡尔和布鲁斯以及护卫队，卡尔制止了所有人向他行礼，向着逝去的骑士行了触肩礼，在雨棚的角落里站好，牧师低声的吟诵着告别的语句，握起骑士苍白的手，把一枚金币放进他的掌心。  
“他在干什么？”布鲁斯轻声的咨询站在自己身边的卡尔。  
“为了能够更加顺利的通过冥河。”卡尔低声的解释。  
“贿赂冥河的掌舵人吗？作为一个为国战死的骑士，为何要如此玷污他的灵魂？”布鲁斯提高了声音，牧师停止了动作，惊讶的看着他，周围的人也扭头看着他，眼神中充满了愤怒与鄙夷，“我并非为了搅乱葬礼，只是作为一个为国捐躯的战士，他的灵魂应该属于天堂，你们竟然想尽办法让他渡过冥河？”  
牧师用震惊的眼神看着他：“杀戮……”  
“我知道你想说什么，收起你的无知吧。”布鲁斯走到了骑士的身边，取出放在他手心里的金币递还给牧师，向着骑士鞠躬，“他是为了捍卫自己的国家，避免魔鬼来欺凌这个国家的人民，一味恪守教条的排斥暴力，只会让自己陷入危险的境地。”卡尔听到了所有人的惊呼，一只白色的大鸟穿过雨幕降落在了逝去骑士的身上，它的羽毛是那样洁白，纤尘不染，雨水沿着它的羽毛滚落，它张开宽大的翅膀，宛如拥抱一般贴近了骑士的胸膛，它弯曲长长的脖子贴在骑士的颈部，闭上眼睛，所有的人都默不作声看着这只大鸟，过了很久，它抬头鸣叫了两声拍了拍翅膀闯入雨幕，越飞越高消失不见。  
“这是一只天鹅。”有些人惊叹出声。  
骑士的母亲突然嚎啕大哭，“他一定去了天堂了，一定是的。”她跪下来握着自己儿子的手，亲吻着他的额头，“他的表情就好像睡着了一样。”骑士原本苍白僵硬的面孔变得意外的柔和，所有的人都向着他躬身告别。  
“所有捍卫自己国家的灵魂都会被天堂接纳。”布鲁斯把手掌放在泣不成声的母亲的肩膀上，“您的儿子是一个英雄。”  
卡尔和布鲁斯两个人骑着马缓步向着堡垒的方向走去，“我第一次听到你说出这样的话。”卡尔率先打破了蔓延在两个人中的沉默，“是哥谭的习俗吗？”  
“不，或者说我一直很擅长说谎。”布鲁斯的声音有些自嘲，“以现在的局势，我们需要给人民带去希望，也需要褒奖一些东西，例如忠诚，例如勇敢。”  
“那只天鹅？”  
“是康纳那次射中的天鹅的伴侣，它在自己的伴侣逝去之后郁郁寡欢，甚至绝食求死，我正好没什么事情，就去陪着它。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“大概这只是一个巧合，它只是看到我来打个招呼。”  
“看来你的运气一直都不错。”卡尔点了点头，“你先回去休息吧，记得伤口换药，维克多今天晚上就会启程往哥谭去。”  
“我希望能夹带一封我的信件。”布鲁斯补充了一句，“我需要把我的亲卫队调过来，他们精于骑射……”  
“这件事可以以后再谈。”卡尔打断了他的话，“布鲁斯·韦恩，我需要提醒你一句，帝国的顾问只有后方指挥权，没有领兵打仗的权力。”  
“那么你的母亲当年在做什么？”布鲁斯的语气猛地尖锐了起来，“卡尔·艾尔，我不认为你是一个墨守成规的人，现在的时候和以往都不相同。”  
“闭嘴，你怎么敢提到她。”卡尔猛地提紧缰绳，扭头对着布鲁斯怒目而视，眼底隐隐有红光闪烁，“这不是你可以谈论的话题，给我滚回寝宫去。”  
“所以让我呆在寝宫里，看着扶桑的军队攻破皇城的大门？”布鲁斯毫不畏惧的直面他，“你让我躲到哪里去？”  
“你是哥谭的领主。”卡尔的声音突然低了下来，“如果你愿意，这次你可以和维克多一起回哥谭。”  
“卡尔·艾尔。”回应他的是布鲁斯愤怒的低吼，他宛如一只被刺伤了爪子的猛虎，愤怒而烦躁，“你认为我是一个可以临阵脱逃的懦夫吗？又或者说你根本就没有信任过我？”他的气势猛地低落下去，低下头看着雨水在水洼里溅起的水花，他再次抬起头眼睛里有着自虐一般的冷意：“也许我们根本就是一样的，我们把大都会当成盾牌，而你把伴侣的戒指交付给我，告诉所有人我们是如何的相爱，不过是想要让我屈服，我不过是你的道具。”  
他还想要说什么，却被人猛地攥住了胳膊，他的身体被牵拉的失去平衡，险些掉下马背，他跌入了一个潮湿的怀抱，他的后脑被有力的手指钳制，他的脑袋被摁压在对方的颈窝，闷得几乎窒息，雨幕将他们和外接隔绝，卡尔几乎失去控制力度的拥紧了怀里的人，他甚至能够感觉那个人的骨骼在他的按压下发出哀鸣，他只是执着的拥抱着对方试图禁锢对方的灵魂，他张了张嘴想要说什么，却又好像什么都说不出来，终于，他说了一句，声音近乎嘶哑：“你知道，我从未有过这样的想法。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯略微活动了一下，让自己脱离让他窒息的拥抱，“那么告诉我卡尔，你在怀疑什么？你可以吻我，可以拥抱我，可以把我的管家接来照顾我的生活，甚至把军备交给哥谭人，但是在这样帝国危急的时刻，你选择拒绝我。”  
“你问我的母亲，那么我告诉你，她选择了和我的父亲一起战斗，然后被吊在了城楼上。”卡尔的声音异常低沉，“你从未想过你可能面对的是什么，你是唯一一个直面火铳的人，但是扶桑的军队到底如何作战我们一无所知，他们能够一路所向披靡来到这里，你告诉我你可以用一队人马阻拦他们的脚步？”布鲁斯推开卡尔，观察着对方的表情。  
“你可能认为你的计划万无一失，但是战场上瞬息万变，一旦发生意外，你的冒险等于送死。”卡尔的眼睛深处闪过一丝恐惧，“我们都是战士，可以直面战友的死亡，在葬礼上可以握着他们的手和他们告别，祈祷他们进入天堂，但是如果躺着的人是你的爱人，你还能面不改色的握着他的手和他告别吗？死去的一方也许可以进入天堂，那么活着的一方呢？又有谁能来挽救这个堕入地狱的人呢？”  
布鲁斯看着眼前的人，似乎完全无法理解对方说出了什么，他略微迷茫的看着对方，似乎想要说出什么，却被卡尔制止，“我不知道你想要说什么，但是我知道我一定不愿意听到。”卡尔有些恶毒的开口，“布鲁斯·韦恩，如果发生这样的事情，我会祈求对方的灵魂进入火狱，被恶魔撕扯成碎片，永远不会得到宽恕。”布鲁斯低下头去，他没有说话，他发现自己瞬间失去了反驳的力气，内心里除了争辩带来的茫然若失，他已经不想坚持任何东西，他可以感觉身边的卡尔也逐渐平和了下来，他已经把自己内心最深的恐惧和忧虑说了出来，现在已经冷静下来。  
“回去吧。“卡尔低声说了一句，”我还有其他的事情需要处理。”布鲁斯没有任何回应，只是抖了抖缰绳，驱使马匹走开。  
连绵多日的阴雨，让蔓延在森弗劳尔山的山火逐渐熄灭，燃烧了多个日夜的大火在雨水的冲击下无力的挣扎，高大的树木变为焦炭横陈地上，地面的草丛全部变成了裸露黄土上的焦痕，被烧伤的鸟兽躺在漫天的烟尘里无助的挣扎，原本生机勃勃的山脉竟以变成人间炼狱，这一年的雨水没有给这座山脉带来新生，原本青葱一片的山林遍地焦黑，来年才有草芽从炭堆中露出头来，也只有一日的寿命，往后百年，这座山脉上在没有长出过高大的乔木，只有一丛丛的野草和灌木在山上倔强生长，一岁一枯荣。  
里帕布利肯河和斯莫基希尔河的河水上涨，冲破了扶桑军队设立的屏障，中心城和皇城的水源危机暂时解决，但是扶桑的军队也同样集结完毕，在皇城外蠢蠢欲动，许多人家举家迁往北境避难，还有商业巨擘连夜出海，把所有的生意迁往哥谭，皇城内店铺闭门，商旅断绝，随后领主宣布整个皇城进入戒严，所有的海陆通道全部封锁，所有的骑士团回城驻扎，一时间人人自危，道路以目。  
大雨连绵多日丝毫没有停下的意思，暴涨的河水和初裂的海冰让哥谭港变得凶险异常，无数往返的商船滞留海港，试图出海避难的难民也在海港停留，饥饿和寒冷让他们抱怨连连，因为天气骤变带来的风暴也侵袭了海港，海冰让商船沉没，无数家庭瞬间倾家荡产，风暴也侵袭了海港滞留的棚户区，一部分人被卷入大海，再无音讯，即使之后风暴停止，寒冷和饥饿带来的瘟疫也会让整个海港陷入动荡，更可怕的是面对这一雪上加霜的情况，大都会已经根本无力去挽救处于绝望中的人民。  
卡尔站在高塔上看着遥远的北方，大雨让整个天地间变得灰蒙蒙一片，他只能看见一团烟雾，他取下自己的兜帽，任由雨水打湿自己的面庞，现在最可怕的已经不是扶桑军队露出的獠牙，日益沦丧的土地，而是绝望和恐惧在无时无刻的折磨着这个帝国的人民，他们一次次的挣扎着看到希望又被拖入更深的绝望，一旦他们失去信念，放弃这个国家，无论自己做出怎样的努力都是徒劳，他听到天空中传来的辽远的哀鸣，他抬起头，一只迷路的鸟被打湿了翅膀，绝望的在空中盘旋，他叹了一口气走下高塔。  
维克多正站在高塔下等待着他，对方脱下自己的斗篷包裹着一沓东西，他知道是来自各地的加急的信函，他挥了挥手表示拒绝，维克多沉默了片刻躬身离开，连日的政治议会和战事决策让他疲惫不堪，那些远道而来的信函几乎不用拆开他都知道里面写的什么，战事吃紧，粮库空虚，洪水肆虐，瘟疫横行，他的国家已经不复往昔的繁华，已经沦陷过半的土地千疮百孔，在战争和天灾里苟延残喘，他现在完全不想听到任何有关这个国家的消息，他好像逃离一般躲进了寝宫。  
这个宫殿里温暖安静，丝毫不受外面凄风苦雨的影响，卡尔不自觉的放轻了脚步，脱下被雨水打湿的斗篷，布鲁斯正窝在沙发上打盹，他的背后垫着柔软的靠垫，薄毛毯盖到胸部，一只手放在外面，手里松松的卡了一本书，他靠近对方，对方没有任何想要清醒的意思，治疗伤口的汤药里确实有少量止痛安定的成分，卡尔感觉自己的内心不自觉的柔软了下来，他在布鲁斯的身边坐好，取下了被对方拿在手里的书，是一本由大都会人撰写的哥谭游记，里面正描写到哥谭的戏剧内容，这个动作让布鲁斯清醒过来，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛观察了一下周围，在看到卡尔后调整姿势把脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上继续入睡，“醒醒。”卡尔活动了一下肩膀，柔声询问着对方，“真的困了就到床上去睡。”  
“不很困，只是无聊。”布鲁斯含糊的回应了一句，“让我靠一会儿，我的脖子有些酸。”卡尔索性抬手为对方按摩着脖子的肌肉，布鲁斯舒服的哼哼了两声，自从上一次两个人的争吵，布鲁斯似乎又恢复到了之前的状态，甚至更乖，他不再去阅读有关政治的书籍，转而对游记和艺术方面的书籍充满兴趣，也许他仅仅是不希望卡尔分心。  
卡尔看着坐在自己身边的人，他感觉一种隐秘的满足感在生长，他和布鲁斯一样，位高权重却充满了不幸，年轻的人生却跌宕起伏难以回视，他一直在失去，在求而不得的痛苦中挣扎，他爱慕着身边的人，却只能把爱慕埋藏在寒冷黝黑的深海，希求时间能够把这份情感冻结，溺毙，但是危局让他有了机会，他自己也不能判断这是幸运或是不幸，至少他可以肆无忌惮的爱恋对方，没有任何人可以阻拦他们，可以对他们指手画脚，纵然布鲁斯有着异国血统，纵然布鲁斯无法为他诞下子嗣，但是不论如何，他们的感情一日日的浓厚，这对于自己来说不啻于一种救赎。  
“你这样子多久了？”卡尔看了看外面的天色，又扫了一眼书里的内容，一个老套的故事，被魔法变成天鹅的公主，悲泣着每日舞蹈，寻找着那个能看懂她舞蹈，解除她魔法的王子，“要吃点东西吗？”  
“我想吃小甜饼。”布鲁斯睁开了眼睛，拨开卡尔还放在自己颈后的手，“你在看什么？”  
“我去通知侍者准备。”卡尔把书合上放在沙发上，“一个天鹅和爱情的故事。”  
“一个挺有意思的故事，你可以多看看。”布鲁斯活动了一下肩膀站起来，“还是我去吧。”他站起来走出宫殿，若有所思的看着拐角处猛然消失的黑色斗篷。  
阴沉的雨色让整个宫殿变得愈发阴冷，雨水沿着黑色的斗篷滑下，黑色的斗篷滑进屋子，她取下自己的兜帽，惨白的脸上没有一丝血色，嘴唇被冻的发紫，她黑色的长发贴在面颊上，发梢淋漓的滴下水珠，“你已经看到了。”坐在宫殿的另外一个人用小巧的火盆烘烤着自己的双手，“一个人是会变化的，当他的地位发生变化，他的一切都会变化，性格，脾气，甚至他爱的人。”  
“闭嘴。”女人虚弱的抬头看着他，她竭力的扯出笑容却宛如哭泣，她抬手遮掩了自己的面容，“这一切都是必然的，我们都明白，你不需要过多的评论或者告诉我这究竟是怎么一回事，我们都没有力量去改变。”静坐的人注视着她的自怨自艾，终于他发出了一声冷笑，笑声让女人的肩膀猛的一颤。  
“我是应该说你太过善良还是太过脆弱呢？”他的声音宛如淬了毒液的匕首，“是啊，造化弄人，谁不是这样说呢？说起来这些建筑也远比人类长情，十几年时光，人却变了。”  
“我是太过脆弱吧。”女人放下手，拢了拢自己的斗篷，“我会尽快安排你回哥谭去，我们就此别过，之前不过是我的一厢情愿。”  
“如果这是你的真心话，我只能感到遗憾。”坐着的人搓了搓手，面带遗憾的站起身，“你完全不必要因此恐惧，你的心脏在因为即将到来的机会疯狂的跳动。”  
“放肆，你怎么敢如此。”女人厉声制止了他，她的脸上已经没有了脆弱，“你是一个疯子。”  
“到底谁是疯子呢，我们还是他们？”他摇了摇头，盯着颤抖的小小火苗，“他们可以一脸坦然的把我们逼入绝境，还需要我们去理解他们，世上还有这样奇怪的事情吗？”女人没有说话，斗篷的边缘被她攥出了褶皱，男人从火苗上收回目光，看着她黑色的斗篷，沉寂在大殿里弥漫。  
“你完全不必内疚，一切灾祸的根源在于他们自己。”男人的声音打破了沉寂，“现在靠近哥谭的海港灾祸和恐惧正在蔓延，我们要做的只是把他们要掩盖的东西展示出来。”女人用一种近乎惊悚的眼神看着他，“想要征服他就必须要狠，就像他对你做的一样，拔掉他的尖牙，折断他的爪子，最后把他最珍视的东西。”他露出一抹近乎恶毒的笑容，“踩进泥水里，绑在火刑柱上在他的注视下变成灰烬。”


	16. Chapter 16

布鲁斯看着黑色的斗篷一瞬间就在风雨中失去了踪影，“您在找什么，大人？”侍者的声音让他从愣神中惊醒，“不，没什么。”布鲁斯回过神看着侍者，“有人要来找卡尔汇报消息吗？”  
“并没有，大人。”侍者小心翼翼的回答，“卡尔领主在来到寝宫之前特意吩咐不接受任何汇报，想要好好休息一下。”  
“好的，谢谢你了。”布鲁斯点了点头，“还麻烦你去通知厨房做一份小甜饼送过来。”侍者躬身离开，布鲁斯重新回到寝宫，正对上卡尔询问的目光。  
“没什么，只是大概坐久了有些晃神。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀在他身边坐下，“你可以想想晚餐要吃什么。”两个人默契的没有谈到任何有关前线的消息，他们只是彼此依靠着品尝茶点，聊布鲁斯正在看的书。  
两个人在一起享用了简单的晚餐，卡尔亲吻了布鲁斯的嘴唇，充满歉意的站起身：“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，我还是需要到议事厅一趟的，今天晚上你可以先睡，不用等我回来。”布鲁斯点了点头，目送卡尔离开。  
整整一个晚上，布鲁斯都被一种莫名的焦虑包围，第二天早晨他起床的时候还感觉脑袋胀痛，他身边的被子是冷的，卡尔一夜未归，当他洗漱完毕吩咐侍者去拿早餐的时候，维克多正恭敬的站在寝宫的门口，“我想问下，卡尔到哪去了？”布鲁斯示意维克多走进寝宫。  
“这也正是我想通知您的，韦恩领主。”维克多把一个盒子递给他，“这里是卡尔领主的印信，在他离开皇城的期间由您来代理执行他的一切权利。”  
布鲁斯伸手接过盒子，抚摸着盒子上光滑的花纹：“到底发生了什么？”  
“扶桑的军队发动了袭击，几乎是大雨刚停他们就冲击了我们的防线。”维克多微微欠身，“他们的火铳军团几乎冲破了我们的防线，驻守星城的奥利弗·奎恩骑士长带头冲锋，一人射杀了5名火枪手，才震慑了敌军，让扶桑的军队暂时驻扎了下来，但是奎恩骑士长自己也被火铳重伤。”  
这时侍者把布鲁斯的早餐送了进来，布鲁斯低头看着自己的早餐：“所以卡尔去御驾亲征了？”  
“不，因为扶桑军队随时可能发动袭击，卡尔领主去检查皇城的布防了，前线的守卫由奎恩骑士长的妻子黛娜·兰斯负责。”维克多恭敬的回应着他，布鲁斯点了点头，在桌边坐下拿起刀叉，感觉苦涩从舌尖开始蔓延，短短的对话就可以描述的战争，背后却是一位骑士长的重伤和无数普通战士的生命。  
布鲁斯站在尖塔上遥望着已经熄灭了山火的森弗劳尔山，雨丝依旧在飘落，他感觉自己的视线已经被雨幕阻隔，他听到了小鸟的鸣叫，他向着鸟叫发出的方向扭头，那是一只脖子和胸脯都是红色的小鸟，它的羽毛被雨水打湿，布鲁斯只觉得内心猛地一颤，他向着小鸟伸出手，对方冲着他鸣叫了两声，扑着翅膀落在了他的手指上，他用另外一只手抚摸着小鸟的羽毛，小鸟亲昵的用自己的脑袋蹭着他的手指，终于，他在小鸟的翅膀下面发现了一个中空的芦苇管，他把芦苇管捏碎取出了里面的羊皮纸，薄薄的羊皮纸上写着一句潦草的话“盼速归”，下方没有落款，只有一个用字母R画出的小鸟，布鲁斯看着自己手上的小鸟，在对方疑惑的目光里把它放在尖塔的围墙上，小鸟梳理了一下自己湿漉漉的羽毛，冲着他鸣叫了两声飞走了，布鲁斯把那张纸条在雨水中展开，看着雨水让纸上的字迹晕染开，纸张也变得越来越软，直到最后变成破碎难以辨认的一团。  
奥利弗·奎恩重伤，这是这个帝国在这场战争中失去作战能力的第三个将领，燧石峡谷被进攻一次就会有第二次，扶桑军队不会停下自己的脚步，无论那个峡谷如何的险要，那也仅仅是一个普通的峡谷而已，这样下去总有被攻陷的一天，那么之后呢？越过森弗劳尔山就是一片平原，皇城的军队如果直面来自扶桑的火铳，又能撑得了几日？再然后一切都会结束，一句“盼速归”让他感觉前所未有的恐惧，显然哥谭已经知道了大都会已经完全失控的战局，也同样被这种战局压迫的喘不过气来，他的养子才会动用被他们秘密训练的知更鸟来传递信息。  
他抬起头，雨水渗入他的眼睛，让他的眼睛酸胀，在他踏上来到大都会的船的时候，他认为自己做好了一切准备，只是一切比他预想中的还要困难，在刚到达大都会的时候他也曾萌生退意，在夜深人静的时候也曾恶毒的设想大都会会在侵略下亡国，但是当他的养子在尖塔上和他见面，想要让他回到哥谭的时候，他又莫名的拒绝了自己的养子，把自己的唯一退路留给了获得这个帝国领主的信任，如今他们两个终于推心置腹，自己也决定不顾一切庇护这里的全部，这个帝国却已经风雨飘摇，这一切撕扯着他的内心。  
冰凉的雨水让他逐渐冷静下来，他看着灰蒙蒙的不断落下雨滴的天空，也许从他来到大都会的一刻，他的命运已经发生变化，只是他未曾正视过这个变化，历史上会留下他的名字，不仅仅是哥谭的领主，而是一个全新的，足够让那些喜欢噱头的史学家分析上厚厚一本的头衔——一个联盟的顾问，哪怕这个联盟可能会异常短命，自己也会很快的病卒或者其他原因致死，但是任何人都无法否认他们正在缔造一个全新的，幅员广阔的的帝国联盟，他突然明白了自己的父亲纵然面对无数的反对也要推动自己政令的决心，当一个人有了目标，有了想要守护的东西，就会变得格外强大，他低下头走下了尖塔。  
“韦恩领主。”在他到达塔底的时候，维克多拦住了他，“卡尔领主已经在前线和扶桑军队交战了。”  
布鲁斯迅速的扭头盯着他的眼睛：“什么原因。”  
“我们中计了。”维克多沉重的摇了摇头，“扶桑的军队一直在星城按兵不动，谁料到今天在哥谭港突然出现了扶桑的军队，看来他们想要从海上沿水路进攻皇城，卡尔领主现在领兵前去迎敌。”  
“他是傻子吗？让他回来。”布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，“带我去议事厅，我们现在才是中计了，从靠近哥谭的一侧进攻？扶桑人就不害怕被包抄吗？”纵然布鲁斯已经派人通知卡尔不要恋战，终究是晚了一步，扶桑军队提前进攻了燧石峡谷，等到卡尔率领大军转战燧石峡谷，黛娜·兰斯也已经被火铳击伤，好在支援不算太晚，燧石峡谷才勉强没有被扶桑的军队突破。  
“可以让卡尔回来休整一下队伍。”布鲁斯听完维克多的汇报点了点头，“燧石峡谷久攻不下，而且远离家乡长时间作战，想来扶桑的军队也不会太积极。”经此一战，两军进入短暂的休战状态，扶桑军队一连击伤了两名骑士长却无法拿下一个小小的山谷，士气有所低落，无休止的似乎看不到尽头的征战让将士们充满了恐惧，从遥远的京都传来的朝堂上的不稳定声音更是让战士们议论纷纷。  
而大都会的战况也是格外惨烈，当维克多小心翼翼的告诉布鲁斯卡尔在战斗中受伤，布鲁斯只是轻微的叹气，当出征的队伍返回皇城的时候，布鲁斯和普通的居民站在一起迎接着他们的英雄，但是这一次没有鲜花没有欢呼，只有无尽的沉默，他们的领主面色冷硬，身后的白色披风已经凝上黑红的血迹，雨水混合着血水把白色骏马的皮毛染成了淡红色，一滴一滴的溅落在潮湿的地面，他身后的队伍人数也减少了，返回的人的脸上带着悲伤和疲惫，身上带着伤口。  
卡尔一路骑马来到了寝宫，当他翻身从马背上下来双膝略微一软，身边的侍者眼疾手快的扶着他才免于跌倒，寝宫后面的浴池已经打开，里面放满了充满硫磺味的温泉水，布鲁斯看到卡尔在侍者的服侍下脱下衣服泡进温泉里，凝结在皮肤上的血痕被温泉水溶解，在水面上浮起暗红色的线条，又被蒸汽掩盖不见，卡尔逐渐放软了自己的身子，靠在池壁上逐渐滑进水里，他能感觉温热的水流浸泡了他的锁骨，脖子，下颌，他索性屏住呼吸，任由自己被池水没顶，他在水下睁开眼睛，看着被晃动的池水分割的光怪陆离的天花板，一瞬间，他认为自己会这样无限的沉沦下去，被水流整个吞没。  
他感觉一双手从背后伸出，扣着他的腋下，毫不犹豫的把他从水里拖了出来，他可以感觉到对方急促的呼吸，可以感受到对方硌在自己脊背上的腰带的环扣，他漠然的低头盯着水面，想要伸出手拒绝对方的好意，却感觉对方把自己拥抱的更紧，脸埋在自己的颈窝，他吃惊的扭头看着拥抱着自己的人，布鲁斯跪在自己的身后，灰色的披风安静的垂落，“我没事。”他的声音异常沙哑，却忍不住安慰着伏在自己肩膀上的人，布鲁斯蹭着他的颈侧点了点头，他伸手抚摸着对方的头发，在对方抬起头的瞬间捉住了对方的嘴唇，布鲁斯冰凉的蓝色眼睛闪过一瞬间茫然的情绪，但是很快那种情绪变得热切，他柔软的嘴唇配合着卡尔的动作，卡尔的眼睛中闪过一丝危险的情绪。  
布鲁斯本能感觉到了危险，他试图直起身子脱离险境，却被卡尔扯到了披风 ，他只感觉自己的身体失去了平衡，温热的泉水包围了他，强有力的手臂扣住了他的腰，把他禁锢在卡尔的怀里，另外一只手臂扣住了他的手腕，把他摁在池壁上，他整个人被困在池壁和卡尔的身体组成的牢笼里，卡尔刚才虚弱的状态一扫而空，他的肌肉坚硬，带着常人无法撼动的力量，卡尔盯着布鲁斯的脖子，一股诡异的施虐欲从他的内心涌起，他张口咬上了对方的颈侧，用力吮吸出红痕，犬齿在皮肤上留下渗血的划痕，他可以感觉到在皮肤下跳动的血管，这个脆弱的人类却全然信赖的交出了自己脆弱的部位，他一直都是独自一人在黑暗中舔舐伤口，把伤痕掩藏起来，只让自己的臣民看到强大的一面，但是他知道自己同样需要救赎，一双把自己从无限的沉沦中拉起的手，一个全然信赖的亲吻。  
突然他感到布鲁斯用另外一只没有被自己控制的手的手肘击打自己的颈侧，自己被狠狠的推开，布鲁斯用惊愕的眼神看着自己手上粘稠的血液，眼神瞬间冷厉起来：“到底怎么回事？”显然刚才的情动中他摁在了卡尔后背的伤口，“你几乎不可能受伤。”  
“凡事都有意外。”卡尔转过身去，他的后背上的血迹已经溶解了大半，露出一道狰狞的刀伤，伤口极深皮肉外翻，伤口的中间有一个焦黑的血洞，血液正从伤口不断地涌出，“是这个。”  
布鲁斯接过卡尔递过来的铅盒，远离卡尔稍稍打开，里面是一个绿色矿石做成的锋利箭头。  
卡尔看到布鲁斯的身体瞬间僵硬，他把铅盒重重的合上，握在手里，“这次袭击是针对你的卡尔。”布鲁斯露出惨淡的笑容，“叛军把你的弱点告诉了你的敌人，这个矿石数量极少，而且几乎所有的都在哥谭，他们制作这个仅仅是为了你。”那枚箭头躺在铅制的盒子里，上面还带着细细的血痕，如果它的射入角度再稍稍偏一些，就会穿透卡尔的心脏，和之前那些铁质的箭头带走无数人的性命一般。  
刀伤显然来自卡尔自己，当氪石的箭头钉入他的身体，他是忍着怎样的疼痛，割开了背部，把这枚深入身体的，带来无尽痛苦的箭头剜了出来，刀伤深可见骨而且边缘并不平整，很有可能是在战场上仓促间让自己身边的骑士帮忙拔出来的，布鲁斯阴沉着脸色，把铅盒远远的扔了出去。  
卡尔看着布鲁斯捋了一把自己的头发，双手撑着池边离开了，他的衣服已经湿透，淋漓的滑下水珠，“我去找医生。”他的声音也异常冷硬。  
“不用。”卡尔重新把伤口掩藏在泉水下面，“这里的医生不是军医，不要让恐怖的情绪再蔓延了。”  
“那军医呢？为什么不进行紧急处理？”  
“战死了。”卡尔的声音很轻，“我们整个队伍都受到了袭击。”雨水击打在窗棂，发出空洞的声音，卡尔听到布鲁斯离开了，但是不久他重新返回，已经换上了干爽的衣服，手里拿着伤药和绷带，卡尔顺从的游到池边把后背的伤口暴露出来。  
“如果是胸前受伤会稍微好一些。”卡尔感觉布鲁斯在自己伤口上倾倒药粉的动作停顿了一下，“至少我能用热视线止血，让它看起来不那么吓人。”  
“需要我准备镜子给你？让你看看自己后背上的伤口是什么样子的？”布鲁斯勒紧绷带的动作显然有些过了，他停下来重新调整了包裹的绷带。  
“别担心，布鲁斯。”卡尔低声的安慰他，“我会很快恢复，只需要晒晒太阳。”绷带包裹好，卡尔游到水池的另外一侧拿起侍者准备好的衬衣穿上，布鲁斯看着他穿上衬衣的动作，脸色愈加严酷。  
“别这样，布鲁斯。”卡尔靠近了对方，却被对方轻巧的躲开，“巴里押送的火药还没有到皇城，目前我们还不能放松，扶桑随时会突袭，我必须回去。”他盯着丝毫不为所动的布鲁斯轻声叹息：“不过还有不错的消息，戴安娜告诉我火铳的制造一切顺利，等到火药送到，很快我们就会有和扶桑军队抗衡的力量。”布鲁斯冷哼了一声转身离开。  
等到卡尔穿戴整齐走入寝宫，布鲁斯已经离开了，维克多在等待他，“韦恩领主到花园散心去了。”维克多回应了他一句，“我很庆幸他离开了。”  
“发生了什么？”一种不祥的预感笼罩在卡尔心头。  
“您受伤回来被所有的皇城百姓看到了，而且您的伤势被人扩散出去，加上之前的河水断绝，商铺闭门，大家的生活收到了严重的影响，恐慌已经在皇城蔓延。”维克多停顿了一下，“最终要的是有人散布流言，说您受伤是因为哥谭身为盟友并未派遣援军，更有人把这个和之前哥谭港的灾祸联系起来。”  
“荒谬。”卡尔微微蹙了蹙眉头，“我们已经把粮食和物资源源不断的运抵皇城，所有受到影响的市民都已经得到补偿，是谁在这种时候恶意煽动？”  
“坊间传言，无从查起，也很难查出，我们已经派人予以解释，但是反而引起了市民的反感。”维克多看着卡尔阴沉下来的脸色，“他们已经在广场上集会，要求一个解释。”  
“解释？什么解释？”卡尔淡漠的重复了一遍，“我从未听说过一个领主要给自己的臣民一个解释，是谁在庇护他们？是谁允许这群愚民来质问的？”  
“卡尔领主。”维克多脸色微变惊呼出声，“在这种时候请您不要随意。”  
维克多看着卡尔的脸色，自从他来到大都会，加入卡尔的麾下，他一直作为一个忠诚的骑士陪伴着卡尔经历血雨腥风，甚至舍命相随，在他的记忆里，卡尔极少有言语失控的时候，他有着领主的威严，极少因为一件事情动怒，但是因为韦恩领主，他屡次失去常态，“因为我知道他们要的绝对不只是解释。”卡尔冷笑了一声，眼睛里浮动着愤怒，“告诉我，他们到底想要什么。”  
“一个解释，仅此而已。”维克多沉默了片刻，颤抖着出声，“如果没有办法解释，还请以国法，请韦恩领主自绝于人民。”  
“他们是反了天了，是不是还想用绞刑？用火刑？这种时候不提布鲁斯是哥谭人了？用大都会的律法去约束一个哥谭人？”卡尔烦躁的打断了他，“这些流言出现多久了？”  
“目前有据可查已有十天。”  
“那就不止十天。”卡尔暗自咬牙，“你们这群人是干什么的？平时的各类坊间传言大可不管，这种流言怎么也这样轻慢？这分明是有人恶意教唆的，一旦我们给布鲁斯定罪，后果是什么没人想过吗？我们和哥谭的联盟会在瞬间崩溃，我们会陷入背腹受敌的局面，整个帝国都会被倾覆。”  
“我们要如何处理？”维克多有些悚然的看着卡尔，“不论怎样，外面聚集的都是大都会的市民，我们绝对不能用武力。”卡尔久久没有回应，似乎感觉有些棘手。  
终于他低下了头，十分确凿的吩咐：“把布鲁斯送回哥谭去，告诉他，我们的联盟解散了。”  
“如果韦恩领主需要一个解释呢？”面对维克多的提问，卡尔僵硬了表情，他知道布鲁斯有着怎样的头脑和脾气，他绝对不会因为任何人的一句敷衍就改变自己的主意。  
“那就别解释，告诉迪克，把他的父亲绑回去。”卡尔挥了挥手，不耐烦的给了一个理由。  
他只感觉一股悲凉的气氛在胸口郁结，维克多默默地弯腰退出，他看着大殿外依旧连绵阴雨，他向着大殿外走去，雨远比他看到的要大得多，瞬间沾湿了他的衣服，风雨肆意的席卷天地间，发出呜咽的悲鸣。  
“不打算解释一下吗？”布鲁斯站在门口盯着外面的雨幕，“要把我绑回哥谭去？”  
“我从未想过一位领主会做出偷听这般令人不齿的举动。”卡尔冷哼了一声，“回去吧，做好你该做的。”  
“我该做什么？坐着迎接扶桑人进城？还是等着迪克把我绑回去？”布鲁斯靠近了一步，眼睛亮的可怕，“告诉我，卡尔，你打算怎么处理这场危机？把我送回去，然后呢？派军队去镇压聚集的市民吗？”卡尔脸色微变，表情愈加严肃，却未置一词，“卡尔，你到现在还认为，你的决定和我没有任何关系？”  
“所以呢，你要怎么样？你的分析决断已经全部被情绪吞噬了吗？”似乎被布鲁斯的言语激怒，卡尔转过身看着他，他的眼神中包含着怒火，他拉扯着布鲁斯来到雨水中，大雨把两个人淋得湿透，“冷静下来了？你难道看不出这是一个阴谋？如同那个氪石的箭头，这个阴谋是为你准备的。”  
“我知道，但是我们已经无路可退了。”布鲁斯看着卡尔，“一味地想要躲避，后退，但是现在我们已经进入绝路了，如果我离开，暴乱是没有办法完全解决的，任何留有后患的解决方式，在这种紧张的局势下就是一个火药桶，随时都会爆炸。”卡尔沉默的看着他，布鲁斯说的没有任何问题，但是正因为毫无问题，他才感觉到恐惧与无措。  
“你说的没错。”卡尔点了点头，错看自己的视线，“但是这不是我一个人能做出的决定，我需要商议，给我一段时间。”布鲁斯攥紧了他的衣袖，布料被抓出褶皱，他似乎在用这种方式表达自己的决心，希求卡尔的首肯，卡尔沉默的看着他，他们无法说服彼此也无法征服彼此，终于他抬手覆在了布鲁斯的手背上，炽热的温度让布鲁斯的手指发颤，但是下一秒他收紧了手指把布鲁斯的手指一根根的掰开。  
布鲁斯用一种可怕的神情盯着他，他转身离开，转身的刹那，他感觉到身后传来的阵阵寒意，负伤的他来不及做出反应，只能稍稍偏头，一枚蝙蝠镖擦着他的耳边飞过去，打在了不远处的石质立柱上，掉在地上溅起水花，“卡尔·艾尔，你这个懦夫。”他听到身后的布鲁斯从牙缝里挤出一句话，他第一次显露出如此激烈的情绪，几乎让卡尔感觉一阵心惊，“你需要商议？你分明是在逃避。”布鲁斯的声音里几乎混杂了血，“你告诉我你惧怕那一样一天，无法对躺着的我说出宽恕的话，你认为我可以吗？你在恐惧我和你的帝国一起覆灭，所以自私的选择了逃避，你把我保护在你看起来安全的地方，自己在战场上厮杀，一味的注视着眼前的危险，你从来不曾想过你的背后是什么，你把你想要逃避的恐惧施加在我身上，我每天待在皇城里看着前线的战报是怎样的心惊肉跳并不在你考虑的范畴，你安慰我你会解决一切，但是直到现在你都根本没有这个自信。”  
卡尔回过头去，布鲁斯看着他，眼光锋利的如同匕首，一寸寸的推进卡尔的心底，“能够真正抵御扶桑军队的，是你的骑士，你的人民，他们一直都信任你，依赖你，而非是我。”布鲁斯看着他，眼光决绝，“你知道要怎么办。”  
“所以你一定要这么做，让我亲手送你去死。”卡尔惨淡的笑着，“用生命和鲜血证明自己的忠诚。”  
“我并不一定会死。”布鲁斯坦然的看着他，“而且我们都没有选择。”  
卡尔终于低下了自己的头，“所以我有些时候真的会对那些人产生愤怒，恼恨他们的愚昧。”卡尔的声音里有着无尽的疲惫，“他们似乎永远不知道什么是满足，你的任何所作所为都得不到他们的理解，墨守成规，因循蹈旧，面对任何改变，他们都会猜忌，怀疑，不忌惮以最坏的恶意进行猜测，他们忘记了是谁在庇护他们让他们得以安宁，宛如嗜血的苍蝇一般对你的丑闻充满兴趣，随随便便的一点谣言都能让他们惶惶不可终日，时刻想着叛逃——”  
“卡尔。”布鲁斯出声阻止了他，神色中有些慌乱，“永远不要说出这种话，永远不要，作为一个帝国的领主，你必须保护和包容自己的人民，任何时候都不应该去责备他们，特别是现在，仅仅这几句话如果被有心人加以利用，会毁了我们所有人。”  
“我并不在意，局面并不会变得更差。”卡尔叹了一口气，“你已经对这个联盟做的足够多，如果不是你，我们可能已经要在皇城外设防迎战扶桑的军队。”  
“那么我们就必须要让所有人看到我们的付出，而不仅仅是我们彼此知道。”布鲁斯点了点头，“如果这个联盟想要长久，我需要你的人民的信赖与爱戴。”  
卡尔站在堡垒的围墙上，看着城下情绪激烈的人民，每一个脸上都写着迷茫与恐惧，笼罩在皇城的阴雨如图笼罩在人们心头的阴云，谁也不知道战争什么时候会结束，这个帝国的命运又会走到何方，卡尔的出现让人们的眼中燃起了希望，他们安静下来，宛如仰望神明一般看着自己的领主，“感谢大家。”卡尔的声音异常平稳，“国难当头，人民蒙难，领主难辞其咎，即日起森弗劳尔山前线的骑士团由韦恩领主领导，明天一早到前线赴命。”他看到聚集的人群由开始的茫然变得愤怒起来。  
“您被哥谭人欺骗了，他们都是骗子。”他看到一个老人崩溃一般的痛哭流涕,“他们不过是要让我们去送死而已。”  
“您为何要这样，我们真的要失败了，只能依靠哥谭人了吗？”一个年轻人用惶恐的眼神看着他，“我们愿意付出一切，甚至是自己的生命去保护我们的国家，只请求您让狡诈的哥谭人滚出去。”  
卡尔看着城下纷乱的人群，表情严峻，“我不知道是什么原因让你们认为韦恩领主就是让我们频频被扶桑击溃的原因，但是我希望大家从今往后不要再提起。”卡尔白色的披风在风中猎猎作响，他的声音让所有嘈杂的人群再次归于平静，“韦恩领主来到这里和我们缔结盟约，我们才得以放下武器，和哥谭人握手言和，他为了这个联盟做出的牺牲我们所有人都可以看到，现在他为了我们的国家站了出来，如今前线的形势何等严峻我们所有人都清楚，在这种时候，把一个向我们伸出手的朋友推远，变成我们敌人的行为，不啻于自寻死路。”他停顿了一下，看着城下的人们由激烈的愤怒变为无所适从，他们彼此互相看着，又抬头看着自己的领主，眼神中充满了迟疑，人群中弥漫着悄声细语，“所以从今天起，我不希望在听到任何动摇军心的话，韦恩领主在前线杀敌，若是有谁说出让将士们寒心的话，休怪我送你到阵前冲锋。”卡尔的眼睛里寒芒毕露，所有人都安静下来，看着自己的人民极度不安的脸，卡尔突然感觉一阵无力，“大家都回家去吧。”他放软了声音安慰着自己的人民，“我保证会阻止扶桑军队。”  
他的人民抬头看着他，在得到他的承诺后，三三两两的离开，堡垒前面的人群逐渐散去，卡尔久久的站在雨幕中，看着被阴云和水汽笼罩的皇城和远方藏在层叠的水雾后的大山，手指扣紧了堡垒的围墙。


	17. Chapter 17

布鲁斯坐在寝宫的床上擦拭着自己的佩刀，摇晃的烛火倒映在锋利的刀刃上，他从侧面仔细的观察着刀刃，把它放入刀鞘，他看了一眼窗外，墨蓝色的阴雨天空已经晴朗，天边泛起明亮的一线，稀疏的几颗星星在微弱的闪动，长夜已经即将过去，他低下头拿过自己的轻甲，再一次检查上面的暗扣，上次山火的炽热气息让有些暗扣有些变形，他已经仔细的修理过一遍，但是无论如何，战场上的装备容不得一丝马虎，他听到门口有轻微的响动，“请进。”他甚至没有把视线从自己的轻甲上移开。  
来人轻快的走进屋子，“我还害怕会惊扰您的睡眠，您应该多休息，毕竟到了前线就没有可以安眠的晚上了。”他听到了沉稳的女声，略微有些吃惊的抬起头，正对上戴安娜的眼睛，“我是来给您送装备的。”  
“我在收到委任书之后睡了一觉，但是睡得并不安稳，不如起来整理一下。”布鲁斯站起身，戴安娜打开了身后的一个箱子，里面是一套灰色的轻甲和一件灰色的斗篷，他拿起轻甲，和自己正在检查的轻甲除了颜色几乎完全一致，在关节的地方多加了防护，极个别的暗扣进行了改良，布鲁斯把轻甲穿好，他已经确定这件轻甲出自卢修斯之手，关节的防护大概是卡尔给的建议，毕竟人类是如此脆弱，一分一毫的疏忽都可能导致灾难性的后果，在他穿上新的战靴，拎起了灰色的斗篷，沉重的手感让他皱了皱眉头，斗篷不知道是用不知道什么动物的毛织成的，光滑的表面不容易被雨水浸湿，他又仔细看了看，才发现在毛料中织入了细密的金属丝。  
“这件就算了吧。”戴安娜看着布鲁斯松开手，灰色的斗篷滑入箱子，发出沉重的声音，“太沉了，会影响我的行动。”  
“里面织入了金属丝，会比一般的毛料斗篷重，但是远比铠甲要轻。”戴安娜看着那件灰色的斗篷，“面对火铳的时候，它的弊大于利。”  
布鲁斯把自己得佩剑在腰带上固定：“它不足以抵御火铳，却约束了我的活动。”  
“这件斗篷卡尔有一件白色的。”戴安娜没有反驳他的话，“在他回防森弗劳尔山的时候，他穿的就是那件斗篷。”布鲁斯调整腰带的动作僵硬了一下，最终披上了那件灰色的斗篷，他可以感到戴安娜站在自己的身后，伸手帮他抚平斗篷上的褶皱。  
“我希望您能凯旋。”他听到戴安娜的声音，带着略微的苦涩，“现在战争已经到了最紧要的关头了，您的每一个决策会影响很多人，您的每一个举动都会对局势产生影像。”布鲁斯沉默不语的听着她的话。  
“也请您理解卡尔的苦心，我们不能再失去任何一个骑士长了，卡尔也不能。”戴安娜的声音有着轻微的颤抖，“他是一个领主，但是他首先是一个人，他也会痛苦，绝非描述中的铁石心肠。”  
“我明白你的意思，戴安娜。”布鲁斯转过身看着她，“我会避免不必要的伤害，但是战场上绝不容许退缩，如果连将领都在逃避，这支军队只会被敌人屠戮。”他扭头看下窗外：“我也同样无法承受失去了，戴安娜，也劳烦你保护他。”  
戴安娜愣住了，终于她轻微的欠身：“我会的。“  
戴安娜看着布鲁斯检查着要随身携带的武器，把它们放在腰带上的暗格里，“你难道不担心吗？”戴安娜忍不住问了一句，“卡尔会按照那些人的要求，让你自裁。”  
“你比我更了解卡尔，戴安娜，他不曾滥杀。”布鲁斯没有停下自己的动作，“而且他不会对我这么做的。”  
戴安娜几乎难以抑制的想要问出“您如此次信任他吗？”这种很失礼的话，布鲁斯似乎从沉默中判断出戴安娜的困惑，他耸了耸肩膀：“毕竟他把我保护在安全的地方，连我上前线的请求都屡次受到批驳。”  
“韦恩领主。”维克多站在门口，他的手里托了一个精致的皮箱，“这个是卡尔领主让送来的。”布鲁斯走过去结果皮箱，并不很沉，摇晃了一下也没有任何声音，他有些困惑的接过箱子，目送着戴安娜和维克多两人躬身离开。  
康纳是在侍者们的交谈中得知布鲁斯要到前线去，他跑回自己的宫殿，拉住了正在为自己整理床铺乳母：“布鲁斯明天要到前线去了？我们要到哪里送他？”  
“嘘，康纳少爷，这个不是你该关心的。”乳母捂住了他的嘴巴，轻声的哄着他，“快来睡觉吧。”康纳看着自己的乳母，狠狠的推开了她，不顾她惊慌的呼喊向着门外跑去。  
他站在寝宫前面修剪整齐的树丛后面，里面还有着亮光，证明布鲁斯还在，他略为放下心来，裹紧了自己的斗篷，坐在树丛后面打起盹来，大概布鲁斯出发的时候，会有人来接他，自己也会被吵醒，可以和他道别，他迷迷糊糊的睡着，直到早起的鸟儿开始聒噪，他揉了揉眼睛看向周围，自己的身边有一个高大的黑影正俯视着自己，头顶尖尖的宛如恶魔的角，身后微微扬起的锯齿状的斗篷，他顿时清醒过来，惊叫着站起来，他看到恶魔露出了微笑，抬起一只有着尖爪的手取下了面具，布鲁斯看着惊慌失措的孩子：“被吓到了？那就不要一个人在野外睡觉。”  
“这里不是野外，而且……”康纳看着他手上的面具，“这是什么？能让我看看吗？”布鲁斯把自己的面具递过去，是用黑色的精铁打造的，说是面具更像是头盔，头顶有两个尖尖的笔直的耳朵，面前延伸的部分能够很好的遮掩布鲁斯面颊的上半部分，只露出嘴巴和下巴。  
“是蝙蝠，我们家族的纹饰是蝙蝠标志的。”布鲁斯看着小心的抚摸着头盔蝙蝠耳朵的孩子，“我之前在战斗的时候都会佩戴面具，只是卡尔并不喜欢，这次本来是打算取消的，我没有想到卡尔竟然会打造头盔给我。”  
“你什么时候走。”康纳把头盔还给他，拉住了他的斗篷，“你的马呢？”  
“很快，只是要和你道个别。”布鲁斯取下自己的手套揉了揉孩子的头发，指了指自己寝宫的方向，门前站立着一匹黑色的大马，“提图斯已经恢复好了。”康纳向着黑色的大马用力的挥手，黑色的马打了个响鼻，跺了跺自己的前蹄。  
“它认识你，你是除了我之外唯一骑过他的人。”布鲁斯看着自己的马，“连我的养子都没有骑过它，它脾气很倔，不接受其他人骑它。”  
“你的养子像我一样大的时候在干什么？上过战场吗？”康纳抬起头，带着疑惑的眼神看着他，“我想和你一起到战场上去。”  
“康纳，记得吗？我之前教给你的要在合适的时机做合适的事情。”布鲁斯揽着孩子的肩膀，让他靠进自己的怀里，“我的养子像你这样大的时候我不允许他们中任何一个上战场，他们直到15岁才到战场上去，但我依然后悔让他们那么早接触战争的残酷，在接触一切的残酷之前，需要先让自己成长成熟起来，就好比果实，只有在秋天成熟之后才能经历冰霜，如果在更早的时候，只会让它从枝头脱落，腐坏。”  
“15岁吗？那还要很久。”康纳有些不满的哼哼了一声。  
“康纳，终有一天这个国家，这个联盟需要你的庇护，你需要为了你爱的人，为了想要守护的一切把剑厮杀，你会被推着面对这一切，但是不是现在，现在被推着的人是我们。”布鲁斯戴上手套指了指堡垒，“我，你的父亲，戴安娜，和所有的骑士，你现在要做的就是成长。”  
“那你能在秋天来临前回来吗？”康纳在他的怀里蹭了蹭，“你说过到那个时候带我去哥谭打猎的。”  
“我尽量。”布鲁斯弯下腰用力的拥抱了康纳，“快回去吧，你的乳母会着急的。”  
康纳看着转身离开的布鲁斯，眼眶莫名的有些酸胀，视线有些模糊，自己不该熬夜的，他抱怨的用力揉了揉眼睛，“一定按时回来。”他大声的向着布鲁斯喊了一句，布鲁斯没有回头，离开的脚步也没有停顿，他只是在拨转马头的时候向着自己的方向轻轻的点头，催促马匹向着前线的方向疾驰而去。  
大殿里的两个人看着窗外已经停歇的大雨，“看来明天开始会是个好天气。”女人轻声喟叹了一句，“我们本就不该寄希望于卡尔·艾尔，他没有那样狠心。”  
“但是目的终究是达到了。”她身边的男人哼笑着，“他把布鲁斯·韦恩送到前线去了，不是吗？以现在扶桑军队的气势，大都会已经牺牲了2个骑士长，重伤了2个，这第五个只怕凶多吉少。”  
“你不能这样，这太过冒险。”女人的声音有些惊慌，她不安的搅动着自己的手指，“我们已经几近亡国，如果大都会完蛋了，你认为哥谭有多大的把握可以阻止扶桑的军队。”  
“我不在意我会失去什么，我只在意我能够得到什么。”男人用一根手指敲击着桌面，“我不过是想要一个结果。”  
“但是这个结果的代价太大了。”女人的眼睛里流露出深切的苦涩，“我们都不过是有一个执念而已，这个执念也许到了最后也不会有结果。”  
“但是我们永远都需要尝试，如果不努力一定不会有任何结果。”男人慢悠悠的说着，停止了敲击的动作，“我们有着同样的执念，只是我已经没有任何需要守护的东西了，所以我没有退路，也没有顾虑，如果你有顾虑，大可以走出这间宫殿，告诉卡尔·艾尔我们的计划，让他在大都会处死我，或者通知迪克·格雷森，让他把我押回哥谭。”  
“如果我可以如此轻松地结束一切，我也不会坐在这里，犹疑不决。”女人发出一声痛苦的呜咽，“本不应该这样的。”  
男人似乎在耻笑她一般摇了摇头：“是啊，本不该这样的，但是谁又能阻止这个不断变化的世界呢。”他站起身，打开窗户，凉爽的风从窗口进入，空气中弥漫着水汽，他听到女人断断续续哼唱起一首民谣，来自大都会皇城周边的乡下。  
“这种时候，我们这里的农民都会唱这首歌。”女人的语气里充满了怀念，“感谢丰沛的雨水，祈求丰收。”男人没有说话，他只是把自己隐在窗帘后面，看着窗外的景色，一场雨让一切都变的不一样了。  
迪克听到宫殿的大门被猛地踹开撞击墙面的声音，“如果你每一次来到我这里的时候脾气能小一点，我非常欢迎你经常回来，杰森。”他把视线从文件上移开，看着怒气冲冲的杰森，“又发生了什么？”  
“军队，你调用了哥谭的军队，包括布鲁斯的亲卫队在内。”杰森的声音有些嘶哑，“你想干什么迪克？”  
“事实上，并非是我在调用军队，是布鲁斯。”迪克拿起手边准备好的信函，上面有来自布鲁斯的签名和印章，“扶桑的军队在一步步的逼迫，形势很危急了。”  
“所以布鲁斯就同意大都会用粮食来买哥谭人的性命。”杰森没有伸手去取信函，他的脸上有着深切的愤怒混合着悲伤，“这就是他想要的联盟？”  
“并不像你说的这样，杰森。”提姆匆匆的走进来，他显然得到了什么最新的情报，“布鲁斯到前线去了。”迪克和杰森用震惊的表情看着他。  
“告诉我到底发生了什么？”迪克的表情有些惊慌，“卡尔之前保证过会保护布鲁斯，在他31岁的时候送他回到哥谭。”  
“但是大都会国内的形势失控了，有人恶意引导，说哥谭军队的不作为导致了他们领主的受伤，他们要求布鲁斯自裁，如果不是卡尔出面让布鲁斯到前线去，情况会更糟糕。”提姆有些疲惫的摇头。  
“他们是一群傻子吗？战斗发生在大都会的领土，让哥谭的军队毫无理由的进入大都会去协助，简直荒谬。”杰森有些烦躁的抓了抓头发，“还有，你之前说过，在大都会卡尔是有绝对的权力的。”  
“但是形势不同了，战争削弱了卡尔的掌控能力，而且这个人很清楚哥谭和大都会的矛盾，这个阴谋是针对布鲁斯的。”迪克捏紧了手里的笔，“恐怕是藏在暗夜里的猛禽苏醒了。”  
三个人都沉默了，他们看着布鲁斯签名的信函，“我或许当时应该让时间更早一些。”迪克喃喃自语，“而不应该等到6年之后。”  
“布鲁斯还不知道我们和卡尔之间的约定吧。”提姆有些无奈的开口，“我但愿现在他还不知道，否则他的疑心病会害死他的。”  
“不过卡尔竟然答应你的提议了？”杰森有些诧异的看着迪克。  
“是的，他同意了。”迪克点了点头，“我提供给他军队和军备，他就同意了。”  
“如果他真的不愿意，你提供给他再多的军队和军备也没用，别忘了，老蝙蝠在他手里，以现在的形势，他甚至可以强行调集哥谭的军队。”杰森略微讽刺的看着他，“你真的不明白卡尔在想什么？他在心软，这种心软是否能够被老蝙蝠感知到我们就不知道了。”  
“不论如何，我们必须想想办法，无论是军队也好，哥谭里的猛禽也好。”迪克把信函重新折叠好，“任何问题都会让布鲁斯陷入危险的境地。”  
“一切的源头不过是这个该死的联盟而已。”杰森自嘲的笑了笑，“他试图构筑一个可以保护哥谭的屏障，但是谁又能来保护他呢？当他离开哥谭，脱离开天然的保护，猛禽就已经苏醒，在暗处窥视着他，那只猛禽不过是在等待一个足够的时机，把他扯成碎片。”  
“但是他的处境不算很糟。”提姆看着杰森表情平静的近乎冷漠。  
“大都会已经几乎被扶桑军队亡国了。”杰森冲动的看着他，“你现在告诉我，情况并不糟糕？”  
“只不过是大都会还没有找到一个行之有效的方法而已，没有什么是不可战胜的。”提姆耸了耸肩膀，“这场风暴很快就会来到哥谭了，我们所有人都无可避免会被波及，所有的人在风暴来临的时候都会暴露出自己的本性，有的人苟且度日，有的人惊慌失措，当然也有人会把风暴当成力量，展翅翱翔。”  
黑色的骏马在军营前停下脚步，布鲁斯从马背上翻身跃下，他可以感觉到那些士兵探究的目光，在目光扫视到他胸前的纹饰的时候变得轻蔑与不屑，他牵着马走进军营，所有人都自觉的让开道路，他们看着他，目光在他的胸前，和腰臀上停留，“咳。”旁边的一位士兵故意咳嗽了一声，向着他的面前吐出一口痰，“抱歉。”对方露出古怪的笑容，“前线的情况可不好，我被山火呛了嗓子，一直没好呢。”  
周围的人跟着发出低声的耻笑，他是一个哥谭人，之前的战争中他领导的哥谭军队可能让这些士兵的战友丧命，布鲁斯抬手制止了试图上前制止的执行官，他看到新到的绿灯骑士团的骑士长匆匆赶来，“韦恩领主。”对方轻微欠身，伸出右手做出邀请的动作，布鲁斯取下左手的手套，把戴着戒指的手轻轻的搭在对方的手上，他听到了周围近乎恶意的耻笑，“也许我们应该之前就攻破哥谭，把他绑在床上作为战利品带回大都会，他的名声整个哥谭都知道。”他听到一个士兵用不大不小的声音嘲讽，“注意你们的言行，士兵。”哈尔有些尴尬的出声制止，“请随我来，韦恩领主。”布鲁斯点了点头跟着他走进来军帐。  
“我需要一份新的布防图，最新的。”布鲁斯强调了一遍，看着帐篷里挂着的布防图，“还有防守的前哨的名单。”  
“这份就是最新的。”哈尔走到他的背后看着布防图。  
“你是在开玩笑，还是认为我是一个哥谭人？”布鲁斯的手指划过布防图，无名指上的戒指闪着光泽，“这里，现在已经被扶桑军队实际控制，我们不可能在这里布防，这里经历过山火，已经不适合布防，还有这里，乔丹骑士长，还需要我说明原因吗？”  
“对于我的无知和冒犯，我很抱歉。”哈尔向着他欠身，挥了挥手，让士兵重新取来布防图和前哨名单。  
布鲁斯仔细的看着，终于伸手点了点名单：“我要替换所有的前哨骑兵，我已经从新带来的队伍里挑选了年轻的士兵。”  
“这很荒谬，也太过冒险。”哈尔皱了皱眉头，并不赞成他的提议，“你也知道前哨对于我们意味着什么，贸然的替换会造成信息的断层和军心的浮动。”  
“你很了解这些士兵？”布鲁斯看着哈尔微微蹙了蹙眉头。  
“当然，他们大多对防线很了解，从卡尔领主之前……”哈尔像是发现了什么一般缄口不言。  
“你也发现了，他们从很久之前就驻守一线。”布鲁斯冷漠的看着他，“他们大多数都已经年长，有的甚至有了好几个孩子，他们从心底怠战怕死，根本很少巡逻，尽到自己的义务，所以我们的信息反应永远都是滞后的，扶桑的马蹄已经踏破了我们的防线，我们的士兵才仓促应战。”  
“好吧，也许你是正确的，但是我绝对不能赞同你画出的防线。”哈尔比划了一下布鲁斯新画出的防线，接过了布鲁斯给他的替换名单，“埋伏在峡谷，你疯了，现在峡谷里面草木全无，我们连一点隐蔽也没有。”  
“也许这才是我们需要的。”帐篷的门帘被撩开，闪电骑士团的巴里走进了帐篷，年轻人的语速极快，“现在没有了遮掩的草木，扶桑的军队就无法使用火攻，而且火铳的动力如果来自火药，山顶到山脚下的距离正好让我们处在射程外，否则我们都会被攻击。”  
“你们两个。”哈尔有些尴尬的咬牙切齿，“巴里，你不是为了来和我吵架的。”  
“当然不，我是带来好消息的。”巴里愉快的摊手，“最新的火药我已经送到了，所以我们的火铳基本完工了，卡尔领主让我告诉你们，我们三日内就可以收到承诺给的火铳。”  
“谢天谢地。”哈尔兴奋的看着巴里，“我们需要找一些精于骑射的士兵，但愿绿箭的队伍——”  
“别激动，我还没有同意，从目前的形势来看，我不建议拆散骑射的队伍来组建火铳队。”布鲁斯看着兴奋的两人，勾起唇角，显然心情不错，“火铳的操作和弓弩有本质的区别，火药的力量和声响可能会让使用者受伤，惊扰胯下的马匹，所以我需要你们两位选择脾气温顺沉稳的战马，以及臂力较强，性格沉稳的战士，当然筹建队伍的速度也不能太慢，我们需要打扶桑军队一个措手不及，让我们的火铳发挥最大的用途。”他停顿了一下：“当然，我们还需要按照之前的布防进行防守，一旦发现扶桑军队，居高临下进行攻击，用投石滚木的方法阻止他们通过，直到我们的火铳队组建完毕。”  
他看着两位骑士长向着他躬身行礼，“把我们的所有队长带来。”布鲁斯沉声吩咐，帐篷里陆续的站满了人，他们带着或不屑或怀疑的目光看着他，“我想问诸位，火铳在你们看来是什么样的武器？”他的问题一出口，所有人都窃窃私语起来，他们的表情变得尖刻，一个到了前线的将领却才开始了解自己帝国的武器？布鲁斯抬手制止了他们，在看到没什么效果，忍不住出声：“安静，你们认为它是不可战胜的吗？”所有人都沉默了。  
“我们的卡尔领主，曾两次被火铳击伤，就有人说火铳不可战胜，你们是这样认为的吗？”布鲁斯再一次发问，他扫过所有人，“你们从未了解过这个武器，无知带来恐惧，那么我告诉你们，火铳并非不可战胜。”  
他停顿了片刻，看着震惊的人群：“火铳是以火药为动力进行弹药的发射，这就意味着每次发射完毕，都需要有时间填充弹药，所以我们会在战场上听到令人心悸的沉默，这不是偶然，而是一定会发生的，我们只要把握好这段时间，以盾牌为遮挡进行冲锋，完全可以射杀火铳队，奥利弗骑士长也做到了。”所有人的脸上露出了振奋的表情。  
“我知道，你们中间还有人因为我是哥谭人有所怀疑，但是我站在这里，带着哥谭和大都会的盟约而来，我愿意为了捍卫这个联盟付出生命，你们呢？是否有决心为了自己的国家付出生命？”布鲁斯看着所有人，语气异常坚决，“现在这个联盟已经岌岌可危，是力挽狂澜名垂青史还是通敌叛国遗臭万年，全在于各位的一念之间，之前如何的浑水摸鱼，消极怠战，我们都不再提起，从今天起，谁要是再敢如此，休怪我斩首示众以正军法，虽说战前斩将动摇军心，但是既然我来到这里，是希望能让各位同仇敌忾，绝非阵前懈怠。”所有的人都不敢再置一词，布鲁斯轻轻的挥手：“都下去吧。”  
所有的人都默默的躬身离开，布鲁斯坐在长桌后面，打开木箱检查着自己的头盔，“巴里骑士长。”他抬头看着对方，“你有什么事情吗？”  
“不，没有。”年轻的骑士长站在他的身边，“您刚才的演讲很棒，我只是想来说一句。”  
“谢谢。”巴里从布鲁斯的话语里听出了一丝疲惫，临危受命，肩负起抵抗强敌的责任，他在承受着巨大的压力，“也谢谢你帮我解释我的战略部署和带来的好消息。”  
“这是我应该做的。”年轻的骑士长有些不好意思的摸了摸鼻子。  
“也许之后的情形会比今天的更糟糕，我的设想还是太乐观了。”布鲁斯露出一丝苦笑，“我必须要取得所有骑士的信任，否则我会成为这个国家的灾难。”  
“您不必担心，您还记得吗？那个被您的白鸟超度的骑士？”布鲁斯有些吃惊的看着站在自己身边的骑士，“那个骑士是我的朋友，我们曾一起训练，士兵们可能表现起来有些粗野，但是他们有着自己评价人的标准，他们知道要追随谁，您今天的演讲会坚定大家的信心，更重要的是对于士兵们的尊重和仁慈。”  
“我不知道你们的关系，但是我很抱歉。”布鲁斯向着年轻的骑士低头，“他是因为我的鲁莽而受伤，最终失去了性命。”  
“战争中每天都在死人，我们的朋友，乃至家人都在战火中去世，性命在这个乱世中是最没有价值的，但是您愿意向他表示敬意，我想就是一个骑士最大的慰藉。”巴里犹豫着开口，“其实我们都听说了你在战场上救出康纳少爷的事情，也知道你在那次暗杀中所做的一切，我们只是困惑，为什么一个哥谭人会这么做？”  
布鲁斯看着巴里轻轻的点头：“我需要信赖，你们也一样。”巴里的表情变得困惑，随即释然，他向着布鲁斯躬身行礼后离开。  
在巴里离开后，布鲁斯长长的叹了一口气，他默默的玩弄着脖子上极细的链子，用手指从衣领里勾出一个精致的挂坠盒，盒子上用红色的宝石镶嵌着S形状的花纹，盒子是铅制作的，打开里面是一个绿色宝石的戒指，用氪石制作的戒指，当他今天早上离开堡垒的时候，门口送行的仅仅有维克多和戴安娜，维克多走过来：“很抱歉，局势紧张，卡尔领主不能给您送行。”布鲁斯点头，轻夹马腹，催促骏马奔驰，在奔跑了很久，他忍不住回头遥望了这个他从未仔细观察过的堡垒，堡垒的城门上站着一个模糊的白色小点，如果不加注意几乎和整个堡垒融为一体，风扬起白色的披风露出了黑色的常服才让自己发现了他，布鲁斯只觉得胸口胀痛，索性扭头盯着前方的道路。他再一次仔细的检查了自己的腰带，这个腰带也是卡尔准备的，他必须习惯使用它，他摸索着上面所有的暗格，却在触碰到腰带最中央的腰带扣听到了暗格打开的机械声，他愣住了，从腰带扣里摸出了一个挂坠盒，打开里面是一枚氪石的戒指。  
卡尔的祖先据说是来自遥远的被称为氪星的地方，他的钢铁之躯，力大无穷，飞行包括热视线也是来自这个传说中的血统，这些近乎于神的能力换来的是人类的恐惧，但是他们并非没有弱点，氪石能够让他们虚弱甚至能够杀死他们，于是大都会制作了四枚戒指，一枚交给议院，一枚交给军队，用来防备领主突然的暴虐，一枚被埋在堡垒用来限制领主的能力，最后一枚则是由领主赠送给自己信赖的人，拥有了这枚戒指，几乎意味着这个人可以对领主进行制裁，拥有这个帝国无上的权力。布鲁斯把戒指放回挂坠盒，重新锁好，放进了自己的衣领内，冰凉的挂坠盒贴在他的胸口，伴随着心跳变得温热。  
扶桑大营的主帐内也是一片阴云密布，所有人都盯着他们面色冷厉的主帅，噤若寒蝉，“大都会军队的确更换了大骑士长。”前来汇报的前哨士兵声音都在发抖，“是来自哥谭的人，有人看到了他的戒指。”  
“看来哥谭真的介入了。”星喃喃自语了一句。  
“这也不能说明什么。”关平露出满不在乎的表情，“不过是居于北境的蛮族，否则也不会卑尊屈膝的向大都会求和，连自己的领主都可以送出去。”他说完这一句露出轻蔑的笑容。  
“轻敌与自大往往是溃败的开始。”星给了他一记眼刀，对方马上心虚的低下头，“哥谭绝不像我们意识中的一般，别忘了，他们在边境和大都会抗争了多少年，而且我们也都见过那个哥谭领主的身手，他的身手和胆识绝对不亚于卡尔·艾尔，现在卡尔让他来到前线，一定会振奋军心。”  
“不论怎样，我们还有火铳。”关平不满的大声抗议，“何必长了敌人志气，灭了自己威风。”  
“火铳，你们现在在依赖火铳吗？谁能知道我们还能占有多久的优势？”星愤怒的拍击椅子的扶手，手柄上出现细微的裂痕，“我们在战斗中丢失过火铳，如果大都会和哥谭真的联手了，以哥谭的技术水平，很快火铳就不会再是秘密了，而且闪电骑士团最近也回到了皇城，别忘了，他们的骑士长曾经用火药炸毁桥梁来阻挡我们。”终于，他深吸了一口气站起身，“诸位，形势以及不比之前了，我们要在这个哥谭人立足未稳的时候占得先机。”他扫视着自己的下属，“今天晚上，我们要突破燧石峡谷。”  
夜色逐渐笼罩下来，两军的营地都无比安静，莫名的紧张在空气里蔓延，马蹄上包裹着茅草的马匹悄声的在峡谷移动，马的嘴上都固定了口嚼，士兵的嘴里都含上了树枝，就在他们看到大都会军队的大营的时候，两侧的山上突然有人影晃动，“撤，都给我撤！”星猛地感觉心里一紧，向着自己的军队发令，行进的军队产生了慌乱，但是更大的恐慌随之而来，巨大的岩石从山顶上抛下，触碰到的人轻的筋断骨折，重的脑浆迸裂，峡谷里顿时人马俱惊，他们在狭窄的峡谷里试图转身，却相互踩踏，踩死挤伤无数，他们慌乱的拔出火铳，却发现在黑暗狭窄的峡谷里根本无法射击，即使射击也无法攻击到敌人，才逃出巨石，峡谷两侧又有巨木滚滚而下，阻塞了通路，一时间，所有的部队被围困在峡谷里，无处可逃，星冲上去一拳打断巨木，才给仅存的部队打开了一个缺口，他带领着残部慌忙向着自己的大营跑去，他回过头，山顶上，战马上的尖角的魔鬼俯视着他，沉沉的融入夜幕。  
这是自从扶桑的军队入侵以来，第一次打败扶桑的火铳队，所有的大都会士兵都亢奋不已，而带来这次胜利的正是他们之前鄙视的哥谭人，所有人都带着复杂的情绪观察着这个哥谭人，但是很快更令他们振奋的消息传来，就在胜利的第二天，大都会的第一支火铳队选拔完毕，第三天的傍晚，改良的火铳运抵军营，比起扶桑军队的单发，改良的火铳可以实现三连发，并且在枪口安装了刺刀，高大的战马，火铳枪口刺刀银亮的反光，宣告着这个国家第一支火铳队伍的诞生，火铳队伍作为一个单独的军团，由布鲁斯·韦恩直接管理。  
战争的天平开始发生倾斜，任何对这段历史有过了解的人，都会承认这位力挽狂澜的领主是如何令人神往。


	18. Chapter 18

一夜的等待和战斗带来无尽的疲惫，但是更多的胜利的狂喜，这是他们第一次取得全面的胜利，胜利驱散了笼罩在所有人心头的恐惧与阴云，火铳并非不可战胜，士兵们回到军营，愉快的打着招呼，巴里在人群中搜寻着，他们的大骑士长并不在喜悦的人群中，终于他在军帐里找到了对方，空气中弥漫着清苦的味道，对方已经取下了头盔靠坐在椅子上，垂着眼睛看着手里的一份布防图，他的手边放着自己的佩剑，剑鞘上还有着潮湿的露水痕迹。  
“有事情要汇报？”他的表情依然冷淡，却有着难以掩饰的疲惫。  
“不，大家都因为打赢了很高兴，但是我没有发现您。”巴里有些担心的看着他，“卡尔领主对您的胜利表示赞许，他很高兴。”  
“谢谢，不过我没什么？”布鲁斯点了点头，“只是想要独自呆一会儿。”  
“抱歉，不过这个味道……是薄荷油吗？”巴里吸了吸鼻子，“是身体不适吗？”  
“是薄荷油。”布鲁斯不再掩饰，“但是身体不适谈不上，我离开战场的时间略微长了些，精神过于紧张就会产生一些小毛病。”这次的胜利远没有看上去的那样简单，被困在峡谷里的扶桑士兵竭力反扑，试图逃脱，他还记得刀刃摩擦骨骼的震动和刺入筋肉的闷响，尖叫还未断绝，脖颈已经被利刃削断，他的战马踩过无数的尸体，大部分是扶桑人的，也许也会有跟随他的士兵的，铁掌撵断骨骼发出让人牙酸的声音，当战争结束，他看到自己的战马在地上留下一个个深色的湿漉漉的蹄印，稍微放松下来，就可以感到神经一跳一跳的疼痛，他清晰的记得战场上刺鼻的血腥味，记得那些扶桑士兵惊恐的表情最终被自己的剑定格，变成了瞪大眼睛的绝望与不甘。  
“我一直认为你们都是不会害怕的。”巴里小声的嘟囔了一句。  
“巴里，战争只是最终的办法，如果我们有更好的方法为何要付诸战争。”布鲁斯苦涩的笑了笑，“没有人应该为杀戮感到骄傲。”  
“很抱歉注意到薄荷油的味道，但是我的嗅觉确实很灵敏。”巴里有些不好意思的揉了揉自己的鼻子，“我小时候的梦想就是能吃到很多的好吃的，也因为军队里伙食不错参军，大概是因为太喜欢吃，我的嗅觉一直很灵敏，您也知道战场上的味道，我第一上战场恶心的吐了一晚上，整整三天没好好吃东西，哈尔一直因为这件事情嘲笑我。”  
“这没什么，巴里，其实你不需要安慰我。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，抚摸着布防图的表面，“很大程度上是我个人的原因，我只是知道形势严峻，但是没有想到会如此严峻，我到底杀死了多少人？五百？一千？和这次的战争相比，我之前面对的战争都不值得一提，军队规模和战场的面积都超出了我之前的想象。”  
“不论如何我还是要感谢您，是您捍卫了大都会的尊严。”巴里有些严肃的看着他，“您给所有的人带来了希望。”他在怀里摸索着，掏出一个金属的酒壶，递给布鲁斯，布鲁斯并没有伸手去接。  
“这并不是酒，虽然它装在酒壶里。”巴里有些不好意思的承认，“我对于药剂确实有一点粗浅的知识，为了应对自己在战场上的反应，我配置了一款药水，只有很少量的舒缓神经紧张的草药汁。”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，伸手接过酒壶，试探性的尝了一口，酸甜的味道在口腔里扩散，似乎神经的紧张也被酸甜的味道驱散了。  
“谢谢。”布鲁斯把酒壶还给巴里。  
“如果您需要，我也可以准备一些。”布鲁斯不置可否的看着巴里，“您不必担心会有什么坏处，大部分的战士都自己准备了按照配发调制的药水。”  
“还有人不需要？”布鲁斯反问了一句。  
“卡尔领主，他大概真的不知道害怕吧。”巴里耸了耸肩膀，“我们从来没见过他退却的时候，曾经有一次他烧掉了一个反叛军的脑叶，当天晚上和哈尔他们一起去吃烤肉。”布鲁斯哭笑不得的看着巴里，大概对于一个热爱美食的人，这种味道是完全接受不了的。  
“他并非没有恐惧。”布鲁斯低声辩解了一句，看着巴里探究的目光，他轻咳了一声岔开话题，“这次的战争受伤人数应该不少。”他看了一眼巴里，“我们需要皇城支援给我们更多的药物，当然如果有熟练的，经过训练的医生更好。”  
“好的，我明白了。”巴里躬身退出军帐，在对方离开之后，布鲁斯长长的舒了一口气，把布防图放在面前的桌子上，闭上眼睛按摩着自己的太阳穴。  
大殿里，熏香形成薄雾缓缓飘散，少女拿起放在自己身边的一支鲜花仔细的端详，小心的剪短花茎，去除多余的叶片，插在面前的花瓶里，旁边坐着的男人表情严肃，双手笼在袖里，对着少女的做法不置可否，一个侍女慌慌张张的跑入，“大人。”侍女被男人严厉的瞪视着，浑身瑟瑟发抖的跪在地上，额头触地，“十四郎先生说希望能见您一面，还送来了这个。”少女扭过头，侍女的手里拿了一根粗糙的木簪子，少女怔了一下慌张的起身。  
“天皇大人。”男人不满的出声。  
“多谢小野先生赐教。”少女向着男人欠身，“只是有要事不得不去，他日我必然登门求教。”  
软轿在一扇大门前停下，一个穿着短打的仆人去敲了敲门，门打开了一条缝，是一个穿着草鞋的肥胖男人，仆人向着男人展示了什么，男人慌忙的要下跪，却被仆人拦住，终于，胖男人一步三回头的跑进了屋里，轿帘被一只白皙的手掀开，一个眉目清秀的少年从轿子上走下，在仆人的陪伴下穿过院子，走进屋里，一位老人正坐在窗户边的椅子上，“您来了。”枯瘦的老人颤巍巍的起身想要行礼，被少年拦住了，老人自嘲的笑了笑，“老人，不管用了。”  
“先生不必担心。”少年的声音很清脆，一只手放在老人的手上，“我会让最好的御医来为您诊治。”  
“并入膏肓，不治也罢。”老人挥了挥手，眯起了有些混浊的眼睛，“花子真的比之前要高了，成了大人了呢。”少年缩回了手，在老人身边蹲下。  
“先生，您不会有事的。”她仰头看着老人，眼睛里有晶莹的泪水晃动，“您不是还要看这个国家达到盛世吗？现在就要快了。”  
“盛世不在领土，在人心，小国寡民，人民安康也足以称盛世。”老人伸出一只手抚摸着少女的头发，“我知道前线的事，胖丁总是喜欢讲故事，但是您真的喜欢这样吗？”少女的眼睛里闪过一丝迷茫。  
“杀人亦有限，列国自有疆。苟能制侵陵，岂在多杀伤。这是你喜欢的那个东方国家的一个诗人写的，我很喜欢。”老人舒了一口气，“我们开疆拓土也没有错误，毕竟一个统治者是要有些抱负的，但是我们一定要如此吗？胖丁每天只有在给我讲故事的时候很开心，其他时候都愁眉不展，他的弟弟在战场上生死不明，姐姐为了补贴家里做了富有人家的侍妾，他的妻子靠给人洗衣赚钱，我们的人民正在因为战争背上沉重的赋税。”  
花低下了头，盯着老人的膝盖，“我不明白。”她的声音有些哽咽，“之前让我们出使东方国家的是您，火铳也是那个时候带回来的，现在您告诉我这是错的。”  
“所以这些杀伤是我的罪责，我自认为无法高居庙堂，不如安稳的做我的渔夫。”老人柔声的安慰着少女，“花子也长大了，是大人了，应该独立考虑一些东西了，而不是和小时候一样，我说什么就是对的。”  
“是啊，我不是小孩子了。”少女赌气一般的说了一句。  
“别生气了，是星那个混小子说你的？他打小就糊涂，总是一边说着你长大了，一边替你做着决定。”老人拍了拍少女的肩膀，“花子宽容一些，但是你也不能总让他这样，你必须要学会自己判断。”  
“但是你们都不一样，我不知道要怎么办？”少女把手放在老人的膝盖上，“星执意要打下大都会，甚至哥谭，您又要结束战争。”  
“所以您要自己做出判断和决定，自己承担后果，没有人能够替代您，您才是天皇。”老人把双手放在少女的肩膀上，“您必须持身中正，不论是我还是星，都会带有我们自己的立场和目的，但都是为了您，为了这个国家，您必须理性的考量哪个建议是要让这个国家往好的方向发展，无论是带着主观色彩，还是犹豫不决，对于这个国家都是灾难性的。”  
少女带着略微恐惧的眼神看着老人，老人把少女揽进了怀里：“别太紧张，我的孩子，你有一大批的治世贤臣在辅佐您，广大的人民在支持您，您不是一个人，抱歉我一个该死的臭老头给您说这些，只是我怕以后再也没有机会告诉您这些，臭老头也最后请求您，未来无论怎样，请您相信星对您是忠心的，如果他冒犯天颜，请您能够宽恕他。”  
“不会的，您一直都是我的老师，您会一直有机会交给我的。”少女紧紧的拥抱了老人，“我同意你，但是我永远都不会惩罚星的。”  
“在那个东方的国家，如果一个旅人在森林行走最害怕碰到什么？”老人突然问了一句，  
“虎？”少女问了一句。  
“不，是狼。”老人的声音越来越低，越来越慢，“虎纵然强大，却是是单独一只的，狼虽小，却是成群狩猎，它们凶残而有技巧，虎也不会是他们的对手，只求您能宽恕星。”少女感觉自己肩头的老人越来越沉，膝盖骨被地板硌的生痛。  
“我会宽恕星的，先生！十四郎先生！”少女的尖叫引来了外面的仆人，老人被扶着躺在床上，仆人试探了一下鼻息，摸了摸脉搏，摇了摇头，所有人开始放声大哭，少女只觉得内心撕裂一般的疼痛，眼前的景色碎成了明暗交叉的碎片，泪水却干涸了。  
她无意识的后退了两步，想要逃离压抑的气氛，却被仆人搀扶，她红着眼睛看了看自己的仆人，“我们回去吧。”她的声音很小，带着请求，摇晃的轿子让她的内心都在颤抖，当她回到宫殿，一个传令官正在等待，对方看到她马上跪下：“天皇大人，星将军在前线战败了。”  
她感觉自己的脚步一时间有些不稳，但是很快平静了下来：“战争哪有常胜不败的？一次失败何至于此，下去吧。”对方诺诺的应着退了下去，她站在空荡荡的大殿中间，她听到细碎的脚步声从走廊经过，在自己的门前停顿，终于，侍女颤巍巍的出声：“大人，莱克斯·卢瑟求见。”  
“让他来。”她机械的回应了一句。  
她跪坐在大殿上，看着殿下向她下跪行礼的男人：“不知道卢瑟先生有何要禀报。”  
“一来劝天皇大人节哀顺变，二来为前线大败。”男人恭敬的低头站着。  
她挑了挑眉毛：“一次战败，何必如此上心。”  
“只是我们长途奔袭，本就不利，大都会阵前换将，现在的大骑士长是曾经哥谭的领主……”  
莱克斯的话被她的挥手打断了：“我知道了，如此老生常谈不必再说一遍。”  
“这个布鲁斯·韦恩，之前大都会也曾和他交过手，为人有勇气，诡计多端，只怕不是那么好应付的。”他停顿了片刻，“而且火铳投入战场时间也久，只怕以哥谭人的技术，已经仿制了。”  
“那先生的意思是？”花扭头看着旁边桌子上的杯子，“我目前已经把火铳改良，可以连发，可以供帝国使用。”  
莱克斯的话让花的脸色一变，终于轻笑出声：“只怕先生不会无偿交给扶桑来用，用自己的武器去屠杀自己的同胞？先生当真？”  
“那些骑士团不过是卡尔·艾尔手下行使暴政的帮凶，理应翦除。”莱克斯重新跪倒，“还请陛下明鉴。”  
“好。”花端起杯子，抿了一口，“但是先生之前也说，我们长途奔袭，只怕这资源……”  
“资源目前在大名而不在陛下，陛下现在身居大殿，可差遣的也只有星将军……”  
“莱克斯·卢瑟，注意你的言语，此事由不得你妄议。”花把杯子磕在桌子上。  
“只是星将军常年在外，若是当真灭大都会，哥谭，陛下又能得到多少？”莱克斯看着面带愠色的少女，继续说下去，“臣愿意献出新式火铳图纸，只求陛下能给辅政大臣职位，以护皇权。”  
“好大胆子，就不怕我杀了你，抄了你的家，这样我照样能得到图纸。”花脸色冷峻的看着那个人。  
“只有图纸，没有监工，事倍功半。”莱克斯低下了头，“新的火铳外能御敌，内能让一些人闭嘴，还请陛下斟酌。”  
对比着大都会军营的喜悦，扶桑的军营则是阴云密布，星沉着脸看着自己的将士，他们或多或少都负了伤，关平被石头蹭破了脑袋，额头上绑着绷带，利吉被弄伤了胳膊，皮肉外翻的伤口异常狰狞，他叹了一口气打开各队汇报的战损情况，所有人都默不作声的等待着，疲惫和伤痕让他们狼狈不堪。  
“我们的火铳队损失了一半以上，剩下的人员火铳损毁严重，基本报废了。”他把一张纸放在自己身边的桌子上，“骑兵部队目前有近两千人下落不明，剩余的骑兵队伍中有两成的战马受惊发狂，只怕不能再用了，步兵就更多了，有接近三千人下落不明，重伤近千人，只怕这是我们目前最严重的失败了。”  
“那又如何，我们一路胜到这里，只怕输一次也是正常，那群住在京都的混蛋还想怎么样？让咱们回去请罪吗？”利吉露出不屑的表情。  
“但是形势现在已经完全改变了，原来一切顺利，那些大名还能一声不吭，现在他们不会了。”关平摇了摇头，“连年的征战劳命伤财，原来还能基本依靠天皇的赋税基本维持，现在就要动用大名的军队和存粮了，他们本来就心有不满，现在将军拥军无数，又远离京都，连站连捷只怕功高震主。”  
“那个女娃娃本身年纪就小，十四郎先生又告病，不知道那些大名能吹出什么歪风来。”利吉冷哼了一声。  
“诸位毋须多言，这事我自有定夺。”星出言制止了手下诸将的议论纷纷，“我深知各位远离家乡，征战苦累，我们本就是战士，开疆拓土，保家卫国为我等天职，在朝堂之上卖弄口舌非我等之长，如今大都会雄踞北境，又和哥谭联手，睡榻之侧岂容他人安卧，不论如何我们都应扫平大都会，至于那些大名，天皇大人自会料理。”  
“将军，她要是愿意料理，又何至于让留言传到如此境地？如今仅仅战败一次，京都就是各种质疑，没来由的让弟兄们寒心，那个天皇，她自小被您护佑着，刺客，忍者都挡了几次，结果呢？她临朝之后您回过几次京都。”利吉猛地拍案而起，迈出两步掀袍跪下，“我利吉不想再听什么君臣大义的虚话了，还请将军给个准信，您要怎么办？我们弟兄跟随将军出生入死，将军流的每滴血，受的每次伤我们都知道，到头来却要受那些文人的窝囊气，您要是继续北上，兄弟们跟着您，你要是想要反身南下，兄弟们绝无怨言。”帐内霎时间鸦雀无声，几位副将都没有说话，只是盯着自己的将军，关平几不可见的点了点头，一个进帐送药的小兵被吓了一跳，慌忙退出。  
“你们这是什么话？”星终于开口了，他扫视着自己的将士，“你们知不知道这样一句话会让所有的家人都送命？”  
“将军。”利吉膝行了两步，却被星的眼神钉在原地。  
“这样的话我不想再听。”星扫视着自己的将士，冰冷的目光让所有人噤若寒蝉，不自觉的低下头，“我们披上军装是为了什么，还请各位仔细想想，是为了名利，还是其他的东西。”气氛变得压抑起来，他可以看到被自己斥责的将士们脸上的不甘与愤懑，“大家都回去好好休息吧。”星苦涩的笑了，“大都会军队很有可能会一鼓作气，战斗还有赖各位。”  
他听到离开的脚步声，一个人掀开帘子走进来，默默地在自己的桌子上摆上食物，“下去吧，我自己——”他抬起头猛地瞪大了眼睛，那个小兵已经去掉了兜帽，显然是那个应该远在京都的天皇，星一言不发的跪倒在地，花只是把精致的小吃一件件的在桌子上摆好，“这些都是你喜欢吃的点心，我特意让人做的。”她的声音很轻。  
“将士们战败，一时心生怨念之言，也请陛下不要当真。”星似乎没有在意她说了什么，只是低下头向她请罪，她站在外面只怕什么都听到了。  
“我为什么要当真，如果你想要造反，早就应该动手了，绝对不会是现在。”少女蹲下身平视着他，“我信任你，星。”  
“臣心可鉴。”星只是说了一句。  
花轻叹了口气仰头看着桌子上的点心：“星，上次送来的荔枝好吃吗？”  
“南方鲜荔，名不虚传。”星回应了一句。  
“星，十四郎先生去了。”花扭头看着跪在自己面前的大将军，对方面色丝毫未变，脊背挺直，只是拳头握紧了又舒展开，“他说你会一直为我考虑，让我不要怀疑你。”花把手探向脑后，拔下一根木簪子，黑色的长发如同瀑布一般倾斜而下，她把木簪子递到星的面前：“星，看着这根簪子，我再问你一遍，荔枝好吃吗？”  
“的确是佳品。”星低着头再次重复。  
少女站起身低头看着他，猛地把手里的簪子扔在地上，竹木撞击地面发出清脆的声音，“你到现在还在骗我，明知道我已经知道了还是要骗我，荔枝你赐给了将士们，自己根本没有吃，那个文官早就已经汇报给我了。”她的声音里有着无尽的哀伤与悲凉，“我在京都里先是十四郎先生的病逝，紧接着就是你战败的消息，我当时只觉得恐惧，我害怕你会受伤，但是我来了却发现一切的担心只是枉然，什么时候开始我们成为这样了？你恭恭敬敬的对我，我在你这里一句实话都无法知道，我根本不知道你在想什么。”  
星抬起头看着悲伤的少女，她的长发垂落下来，带着悲伤的眉眼已经不复小时候的样子，他猛地发现一直被自己保护在背后的女孩子真的长大了，她不再会瞪着蓄满泪水的眼睛坐在王位上，惊恐的看着两侧的大名，自己稍微起身就泫然欲泣的抓紧自己的战袍，她不再会一脸懵懂的听着自己给她念奏折，一脸天真的问自己要怎么答复，她是这个国家的天皇，终有一天会牢牢地抓住掌控整个国家的玉玺，而自己的道路也格外明晰，从他接过这个女孩子的时候他就知道，在她幼小的时候，他要竭尽全力付出一切的保护她，在她强大之后，他会成为阻碍她前进的最大的绊脚石，摄政之臣鲜有善终。  
“我确不敢欺瞒陛下，只是鲜荔罕有，我为大将军时有可见，那些将士却是终身难遇，把这些鲜荔赏赐将士，尚可体现陛下宽仁。”星的声音异常平稳，“只是前线凶险，陛下前来着实不妥。”花听到他驳斥自己，脸色越发阴沉，却又不知道要如何为自己开脱，不由得狠狠瞪了他一眼，自顾自的走到布防图前看着上面密密麻麻的标记。  
星好像没有觉察到她难以抑制的翻涌情绪，再一次申明了自己的立场：“如今前线形式多变，还请陛下三思，尽快返回京都，若是陛下因此有任何损伤，才真正是我等之罪。”花看着布防图，久久没有出声。  
“从图上看，京都到这里真的好远。”她的手指划过布防图的表面，“原来我们已经到了这么远的地方了。”星不明所以的看着她，“你知道吗？十四郎先生在逝去前告诉我，希望我能结束这场战争，我们已经距离我们自己的国家太远了，我们的人民都没有足够的力量来支持这场战争了。”花转身看着跪着的人，目光灼灼，“你怎么看？”  
“臣不敢妄议。”星看着自己的天皇，“只是大都会雄踞北境已久，若是不除，恐怕总也无法安心。”  
“是啊。”花点了点头，“不过此次战损严重，只怕是人困马乏，将军有何高见？”星不置一词。  
“之前从大都会叛逃的莱克斯·卢瑟，商人出身，携金百万，如今他愿意献出身家和连发火铳的制作图，以援战事。”花的语气无比冷淡，两个人一站一跪，气氛却如同冰层，表面平静其下暗流汹涌。  
“若是如此，定然再好不过。”  
星的话还没有说完就被花打断了：“你的意思是，如果没有新式的火铳和这些钱，你就打不了大都会了？”  
“陛下，这森弗劳尔山是大都会的最后一道屏障，大都会军队据险守关，我们在这里耽误了太久，士气已经落了，若是没有新式的武器和充足的后勤来鼓舞军心，臣倒是可以拼死攻下燧石峡谷，只怕损失却是我们不愿看到的。”星弯下腰，让自己的额头触及地面。  
“好，我明白了。”许久他才听到了花的回答，“莱克斯·卢瑟既然愿意助我们，我们也不能让他心寒，我打算封他为辅政大臣。”一句话让整个军帐的气氛彻底冻结，星只觉得自己的后背不可抑制的颤抖了一下，他想要说什么，却无法开口说出，不论是战争还是纷争，一切都在这一刻变得不再重要。  
“我们需要一个人来制衡那些大名。”他如梦初醒一般听到花的声音，“莱克斯·卢瑟是现在唯一一个明确表态可以帮助我们的，星将军，你如何看？”  
“陛下自有定夺，臣不敢议。”星的额头没有离开地面，“陛下的决策，臣定当支持。”  
“这么说来，如果我同意了。”花的声音压抑着怒气，眼角微微泛红，“你没有异议？”  
“臣并无异议。”星没有抬头。  
“好，好，好！”花猛地拍了一下桌子，桌上的杯盘轻微跳动，“你给我起来！”  
“臣惶恐——”  
“起来！”星缓慢的起身，看着站在自己面前眼圈泛红的少女，“看着我的眼睛，我再最后问你一遍，你真的没有异议吗？辅政大臣。”她刻意加重了咬字，咬牙切齿的吐出辅政大臣几个字。  
星的眼神没有任何波动：“陛下决断，臣毫无异议。”  
花看着他的眼睛，终于挫败一般低下了头，她弯腰捡起地上的木簪，竹木的簪子虽不及玉石的华贵，但是无论如何摔打也不会折断，如同把它送给自己的那个人一样，她用手擦掉上面沾上的泥土，递给星：“帮我把头发绾上吧，我要回去不能散着头发。”  
星低头看着那根簪子，却没有伸手：“此事只怕——”  
“别说什么了。”花把簪子塞进了他的手里，“帮我绾发吧，你也不希望别人看到我来前线了。”星盯着手里的簪子，让少女在凳子上坐好，用一只手轻揽着她的青丝，花通过放在自己面前的铜镜观察者站在自己背后专注的男人，自己长大了，原来这个男人也成长了，沙场的征战让他的眼角有了极细的纹路，自己这几年从未好好观察过他。  
在自己的印象里，他还是那个意气风发的少年将军，总是沉默的站在自己的身后，在自己遇到危险的时候会挺身而出把自己严严实实的护在身后，在自己伤心的时候适时的递过一根木簪，一只泥狗逗得自己哈哈大笑，只是自己从未知道他想要什么，只要回头那个人总是站在自己背后，宛如现在一样专注的看着自己，眼神中毫无波澜，如同没有风的海面，平静而渺远，自己还清晰的记得父母的逝去，那个拥军自重的大名进入皇宫，几句话让温和的父亲用刀刺穿了自己的肚子，母亲看着父亲，悲不自胜引颈自戮，家在一瞬间就破碎了，那个年轻的将军宛如天神一样，把自己挡在背后，面斥那位大名，逼得对方退兵京都，尊奉自己为天皇，只是这一年，那位少年将军也只有十五岁。  
不能否认，那段时间是自己一生中最黑暗的时光，朝堂上的大名如同狼群一般，他们阴谋算计着让自己死去，但也同样是最温暖的时光，她在将军府里认识了博学的十四郎先生，也熟悉了这个在自己面前沉默的少年将军，当自己在噩梦中惊醒，总能看到他抱着剑坐在自己的床边，注意到自己醒了就轻轻的拍着自己的背，笨拙的哼着船谣，任由自己攥紧了他的长袍，其实自己很想告诉他，他的袍子很凉，还带着血液和泥土的腥气，他的歌谣是跑调的，一点也不好听。  
只是随着自己长大，他们却越来越疏离，不知道从什么时候开始，朝堂上有关他忠心护主的赞誉，变成了削减皇权的猜忌，总会有人在提醒自己要注意他，慎防他的暴动，似乎自己度过的最黑暗的时光只是一个噩梦，梦醒了，一切都要重新来过，那个人面对这些猜忌也不辩解，只是带领自己的军队到了远离皇都的北境去，似乎他的所有理想与抱负都与安定无关，他所有的价值都是为了守护，他是这个国家的盾牌，之前他的盾后是孱弱的幼帝，现在他的盾后是整个扶桑。  
她感觉鼻子里酸酸的，在眼眶里晃荡了很久的泪水终于忍不住掉了下来，砸在自己的手背上，“弄痛你了吗？”刚才面对自己的怒火面不改色的将军，有着一丝无措，“是太紧了吗？稍微松一些？”  
“不必了，这样很好。”花偏头观察着自己的发髻，这根簪子是他亲手雕的，只是自己的笄礼他并未参加，“若有女子得嫁将军，定是人生之福。”她透过镜子看到那位将军皱了皱眉头，“星，我再问你最后一次，不是君臣，我只是花。”她看着镜子里的将军，“你真的愿意放弃自己的辅政大臣的职位，给到莱克斯吗？”  
“为君以天下为先，不论君臣而言天下事本来就是空谈。”星低下了头，“臣无异议。”  
“我知道了，点心你留下吧。”花把兜帽戴上，提着食盒离开了，星目送着对方的远去，在帘子落下的一刻跌坐在椅子上，长长的叹气。


	19. Chapter 19

当战争开始，没有人能够遏止，布鲁斯·韦恩抵达大都会的前线，以及连发式火铳的投入战场，让骑士团一度扭转了战局，但是很快，扶桑也有了连发火铳，战事陷入胶着状态，扶桑军队甚至一度反扑，燧石峡谷岌岌可危。  
大都会皇城的百姓带着疑惑，谨慎，恐惧复杂的情绪看着出现在街道上的来自哥谭的军队，黑色铠甲的骑士给了他们极大的震撼，他们见到了一直存在于传言中的居于北境的剽悍的军队，不因为战争，而是因为那场半年前的浩大婚礼带来的联盟，曾经的敌人一夕之间变为盟友，卡尔·艾尔坐在议事厅上看着作为将领的女人，她取下了黑色的假面，向着卡尔单膝下跪，卡尔扭头示意站在自己身边的维克多，对方把拿在手里的一个木匣送了下去，从里面取出一片锋利的刀刃，女人接过那片刀刃，从自己的怀里取出一片形状相仿的刀片，两个刀片的刀柄严丝合缝的拼接在一起，伴随着清脆的机簧声，变成了一只中间印着花体字母W的金属蝙蝠，女人盯着那只蝙蝠，最终把刀片拆开，其中一片递还给维克多。  
“我希望我们的合作能够顺利。”卡尔看着维克多捧着盒子返回，缓慢的开口。  
“我们将会为联盟献出我们的忠诚。”单膝跪地的女人低下了头，“愿上帝保佑我们的联盟。”  
简单的授权仪式后，卡尔把这支军队和戴安娜的护卫队一起，守卫皇城。  
“我叫凯特·凯恩。”女人冲着卡尔眨了眨眼睛，“你让布鲁斯到前线去了。”  
“事出紧急，如果可以，我倒是希望他能够驻守皇城。”卡尔苦笑着摇了摇头，“冒昧的问下你和布鲁斯的关系？”  
“我是他的表姐。”凯特倒是很大方，“如果不是布鲁斯同意了你无礼的要求，大概我会是那个来到大都会的人。”  
“我该感谢布鲁斯的决策？”卡尔耸了耸肩膀。  
“或许我们两个人都该感谢他，毕竟我就是那种带着面具，裹着黑色斗篷的女人。”凯特有些揶揄的笑了笑，“不过就像你说的，我们应该合作，我希望下一次的战斗能够考虑我们，而不是让我们做一些驻扎，防守之类的活。”  
伴随着哥谭军队的加入，卡尔在经过一段时间的休整后，出兵突袭哥谭港，试图从水路入侵的扶桑军队遭到迎头痛击，接连大败，被困在大都会和哥谭交界处的荒原，之后，双方无论是武器还是战术都进行了激烈的交锋，前线使用的火铳已经经过调整，精度和火力都大幅度提升，战事极大的消耗着两个国家，卡尔曾经在议事厅怒斥两位主张议和的议员，并在当天把他们两人全家迁出皇城，而扶桑则有更大的异动，扶桑的天皇剥夺了星辅政大臣的职位，把这个职位授给了从大都会叛逃的莱克斯·卢瑟。  
一直都在燧石峡谷和荒原与大都会作战的扶桑军队突然改变了方案，星放弃了攻打燧石峡谷，转而绕道另一侧，与被困入荒原的军队进行汇合，而大都会在西侧一直部署兵力较为薄弱，此时面临从西北方向的进攻，卡尔·艾尔只能仓促调集军队补充，并向隔海的天堂岛请求援兵，虽然勉强维持大赦之地并未弃守，却没能阻止扶桑军队的汇合，汇合的扶桑军队再次趁机返回，在大都会军队疲于奔命的状态下，再次突袭燧石峡谷，同时从格兰特海港进行攻击，大都会和哥谭的盟军兵分两路，拼死进行抵抗，双方在两个地点僵持，无论是谁后退一步将无力反击。  
布鲁斯站在军帐里看着最新制作的地图，战事的频繁让拥有一幅详实的地图成为奢望，他用手描摹着每一个可能的驻军地点，军帐里炭火噼啪的燃烧着，转眼就到了冬天，他已经离开皇城在外打仗一年时间，他有些恍惚的看着自己手上的戒指，很快重新把注意力转移到地图上，他听到军帐外响起的脚步声，寒气裹挟着雪花从打开的帘子进入。  
“巴里，今天晚上就不必汇报了，做好本职的驻守工作即可。”他没有扭头，也没有听到对方离开的脚步声，他的肌肉逐渐绷紧，手缓缓的向着藏了蝙蝠镖的地方移动，对方一步步的向着他靠近，没有放轻脚步，也没有压低呼吸，在他试图转身攻击对方的时候，他被人从背后抱紧，对方的衣服上还带着寒意，雪花在两人身体相接的地方迅速融化，对方的鼻息扑打在他的后颈上，把脑袋埋在了他的左肩。  
他放软了身子扭头看着趴在自己肩膀上的人，大都会的领主正紧紧地拥抱着自己，长时间的策马奔驰让他的头发上有一层雪花，耳尖冻的通红，他抬了抬肩膀：“你的身上很凉。”  
“我很想你，布鲁斯。”卡尔把脸埋在他的肩膀，文不对题的回应了一句  
布鲁斯低下头看着环抱在自己腰间的手臂，钢铁一般的手臂可以撑起倾覆的建筑，握起刀剑保卫自己的国家，但是也同样可以软化成温暖的怀抱，为自己按摩酸痛的肌肉，他伸手拍了拍对方的手臂：“我们一个月前见过面，没有见面的期间也一直信鸽联系。”  
“但那只是一个会议，为了应付军队的突发情况，你甚至没有吃午餐就返回了军队。”卡尔抱怨着，头发上融化的雪水蹭在他的脖子上，“我希望能够每天见到你。”  
“那就祈祷这场该死的战争尽快结束。”布鲁斯偏了偏头躲避着蹭过来的脑袋，“我已经制订了计划……”  
“别说，布鲁斯，别说。”卡尔把他向后揽了揽，吻上了他的嘴唇，“你可以明天早上告诉我，我学的很快。”  
“那就闭嘴，回到你的军帐去休息。”布鲁斯纵容着他的索吻，在一个吻结束后微微偏头，“我们都需要好好休息，明天是一场重要的战争，我们必须做好准备。”  
卡尔没有松开他，一只手不安分的撩开了他上衣的下摆，在他的腰上揉搓着，卡尔可以感觉到布鲁斯在瞬间僵直了身体，一脸戒备的看着他，好像被人踩了尾巴尖的猫，“放开我，卡尔。”布鲁斯活动着身子试图脱离卡尔的怀抱，“我好不容易找了机会洗澡。”  
“洗过澡，穿成这个样子，让我的骑士长到你的军帐。”卡尔用漫不经心的语气，轻咬着布鲁斯的耳尖，“我要如何评价你呢，韦恩领主。”  
“卡尔·艾尔，我不认为我的着装有什么问题。”布鲁斯低头检视自己的着装，整齐的军队常服除去被卡尔扯松的上衣后腰，“不要拿出你调戏女孩子的句子来和我调情。”卡尔轻声的笑了把手向上移动，在布鲁斯的后背移动。  
“答应我，布鲁斯。”他带着鼻音，宛如一只小猎狗一样哼哼着，但是眼睛里灼灼的光华让布鲁斯知道这是一只狼。  
他叹了一口气，伸手拥抱了卡尔：“温柔点，只有一次。”  
之后的事情脱离了他的掌控，他被卡尔扑倒在行军床上，对方的热情和高热的体温几乎让他融化，湛蓝的眼睛几乎将他溺毙，行军床粗糙的布料磨蹭着他赤裸的后背，但是他没机会开口抱怨了，他只能竭尽全力的压抑着自己的呻吟，他的腿缠在对方的腰上，粗长的性器将他的后穴顶开，撑满，刮蹭着他的前列腺和藏在体内的敏感点，他因为体内不断积累的高潮头晕目眩，在绚烂如烟花般的高潮来临的时候，卡尔倾身吻住了他的嘴唇，把他失控的尖叫堵在喉咙里，囤积的精液弄脏了两个人的身体，“你可以先睡。”卡尔的性器从他的体内滑出，这个过程让他全身泛起颤栗，“我会把一切收拾好。”  
巴里拿着自己的情报汇总急匆匆的走着，虽然布鲁斯之前已经暗示过他今天晚上不需要汇报，但是他还是有些不放心。  
“我劝你不要去找布鲁斯。”突然出现的女声把他吓了一跳，他盯着那个穿着黑色铠甲巡逻的女性，对方露出了友好的笑容，“我是哥谭军队的副官，今天晚上卡尔领主来了。”  
“哦。”巴里似懂非懂的点点头，依然向着布鲁斯的军帐走去，凯特摇了摇头，他在布鲁斯的军帐前停下，正打算掀开帘子却好像被施了定身咒一般僵硬了动作，他愣在当地随即面红耳赤，逃跑一般的转身疾走。  
“这没什么。”凯特拦住了他，“卡尔和布鲁斯已经结婚了，他们都很年轻。”  
“但是……嗯……他们……”红着脸的骑士长说话有些结巴。  
“你还没有遇到自己爱的人，所以不能理解这种感觉。”凯特摊了摊手，“这种事情，我不知道卡尔怎么想，但布鲁斯一定不会拒绝，他是一个典型的哥谭人。”  
“是什么样的？”巴里有些好奇的看着凯特。  
“不可救药的享乐主义和浪漫主义。”凯特翻了个白眼，“当然，他还有哥谭人已经病入膏肓的疑心病。”  
“那他和卡尔领主……”巴里有些无奈的不知道要如何描述这个尴尬的局面。  
“有疑心病，并不意味着他不会信任别人，而且得到他的信任之后他就开始那些浪漫主义的幻想，他一直这样。”凯特摇了摇头，看了一眼那个帐篷，“比起去救赎弱者，他更喜欢，也更奢望去惩罚恶者，再由别人来拯救自己。”  
第二天早上，布鲁斯是在温暖的怀抱中苏醒的，帐篷里的炭火盆已经熄灭了，外面还可以听到狂风席卷雪花的呼啸，卡尔似乎把自己的体温调高了，让他整个人都好像浸泡在水温适宜的温泉里，肌肉和关节都带着慵懒的惬意，他忍不住张开嘴咬住了就在自己面前的笔直锁骨，在上面磨了磨牙齿，在搭在自己腰间的手臂松开之后，松口伸出舌头舔舐着咬出的红痕，“雪真够大的。”他坐起身，开始穿戴自己的铠甲，“我在哥谭也从没有见过如此大的雪。”  
“确实很少见。”卡尔同样开始穿戴铠甲。  
“所以这样大的雪，哥谭港已经冰封了，燧石峡谷和森弗劳尔山也会封山，他们不会强行突破的。”布鲁斯瞟了一眼卡尔，对方披上斗篷的动作因为他的话出现了瞬间的停顿，但是他很快就恢复了常态，“现在扶桑军队看似攻势凶猛，实际上暗藏隐患，他们的粮草辎重必然会受到影响，所以他们才会在之前一反常态的从西侧进攻，他们需要一条新的粮草补给线路，而不是现在在用的，随时会被大雪掩埋的线路，如果我没有猜错，大概会是这里。”布鲁斯的手指划过西侧领土一个看似不起眼的港口：“大赦湾。”  
“这就是你今天早上的计划？”卡尔也凝视着地图，“的确，如果我们真的能够截断对方的粮草再好不过，我们可以试试，只是我们必须要突袭，不能让人得知我们的目的。”  
布鲁斯看着那个港口，“我需要轻骑兵，2000人足够了，1500弓弩手，500火铳队足以。”布鲁斯整理了一下自己的披风。  
“我让戴安娜陪着你，毕竟天堂岛的援军就在西侧。”卡尔看着他，点了点头，布鲁斯摇了摇头，拒绝了他的提议。  
“戴安娜之前还在战场上受伤，需要好好修养，我需要的是最迅速的队伍。”他深吸了一口气，“如果我们这一次能截断扶桑军队的供给，我们能够阻挡扶桑军队的入侵，让还在燧石峡谷的扶桑军队不战自溃。”  
“也好。”卡尔默许了他的提议，“我会陪你去。”布鲁斯扭头惊讶的看着他，似乎对他的提议充满惊异。  
“西侧的土地曾经是反叛军的聚集地，我为了大都会曾经去过，也曾经在那里原谅了大量的曾经试图颠覆政权的人，这也就是为何那片土地被称为大赦之地。”卡尔低下头，躲避着他的目光，“让我陪你去，我对那里非常熟悉，我相信有一个熟悉的人带路会更加容易。  
布鲁斯沉默的看着他，终于他虔诚的亲吻了卡尔的脸颊：“谢谢。”他的声音很低，很快消融在纷飞的雪花里。  
于是就在那天早上，布鲁斯和卡尔亲率1000轻骑兵，从大营出发一路向西往大赦湾的方向行进。  
宫殿里，鲸脂做成的蜡烛在长桌上列成一排，整个宫殿亮如白昼，天皇坐在大殿上，面无表情的看着手里的密信，下面捧着信鸽的侍者谦卑的低头跪着，莱克斯·卢瑟坐在侧首盯着面前的一杯茶，终于，天皇放下了手里的密信：“你先下去，我和辅政大臣商议后再传令。”侍者叩头离开，花把密信放在面前的桌子上。  
“是前线发来的。”莱克斯依旧盯着面前的茶发呆，似乎丝毫没有在意自己说了什么，花看着密信，久久没有回音。  
“传令把京都的护卫兵调出3000前往大赦湾。”花终于开口了，她没有要商议的意思，“我们要在大赦湾截杀卡尔·艾尔和布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“您确定要这么做？”莱克斯终于从自己的茶杯上抽离了目光，“您如何得知卡尔·艾尔和布鲁斯·韦恩会在大赦湾。”  
“因为我们现在要往前线支援粮草辎重，东线大雪封山，只有西线的海陆可以，大都会不会不知道。”花不耐烦的皱了皱眉头，“我乏了，还请尽快传令。”  
“那您就确认卡尔·艾尔会和布鲁斯·韦恩一起去？现在驻守森弗劳尔山大营的是布鲁斯·韦恩，先不说卡尔·艾尔会不会千里迢迢的为了一次猜测中的袭击去和他汇合，您认为大都会预测了我们的粮草路线，却想不到我们趁着他们偷袭去袭击大营？”莱克斯摇了摇头，“天真，您当真认为卡尔·艾尔只是一介拥兵自重的莽夫？”  
“够了，现在还轮不到您来评论。”花半闭着眼睛，“去调集军队吧。”  
莱克斯没有行动，“您知道您还有多少军队吗？天皇陛下？”他露出讥讽的神情，“不足1万，然后您要调集3000到前线去支援星？冬季粮草押运已经让大名们怨声载道，您现在还要让您的护卫兵更少一些？”  
他看到身居高位的天皇猛然变色，“您也许想不到您的大将军拥有多少士兵，30万，还不包括后续补充的军队，他一个人的军队比起全国所有大名的军队多了一倍，您现在还要把您仅有的军队给他？”他端起茶杯抿了一口，“您可能认为我一个异邦人说的过分，但是我一个异邦人都能看明白的事情，您的国民还有人不清楚吗？现在国人只知道我们有一个在外开疆拓土的星将军，不知道朝堂上的天皇是谁，您可能会认为我在诋毁星将军，但是您想过吗？”他放下杯子，故意停顿下来，看着大殿上的人。  
她侧了侧脸用衣袖遮挡了自己的表情，膝盖上的手紧握成拳，“您还能给他什么，才能安抚这个功高劳苦的大将军？财富？权力？星的祖上有过卡尔家族里逃离的族人，他的血管里有和卡尔·艾尔相似的血液。”莱克斯向后靠在椅子上，“您还能给他什么呢？如果他需要至高无上的权力呢？”  
突然而至的暴雪让整个平原上都覆盖了厚厚的银亮积雪，在初晴的阳光下反射着炫目的光芒，没有风，比起前几天好多了，站在甲板上眺望的扶桑船员用手搭了一个凉棚，平静的海面上还有碎冰在浮动，撞击在木质的船身上发出沉重的咯咯声，他走下眺望台招呼其他人把锚升起来，他们在海面上因为大风晃荡了好几天，今天天气正好可以靠近港口，唯一让他不安的是没有看到扶桑的船来接应，正在焦虑的时候，他听到了升锚船员的喊叫，港口的灯塔上有一个人拿着一面扶桑的旗帜迎风挥舞着，接着港口上下水了一艘小船，上面插着扶桑的旗帜，紧接着又有十几艘小船从港口开出来，他松了一口气，“你们是谁派来的？”他冲着船上的人大喊。  
“是星将军让我们来的。”小船上的人大声回应，他松了一口气，吩咐其他人把船锚放下，抛下软梯。  
“船上都有什么？”他听到一个上了船的人好奇的问。  
“粮食，新火铳，御寒的厚棉衣，可多嘞。”他听到一个船员乐呵呵的回答，把其余上了船的士兵向货仓引导，他猛然间感到心里一紧，还没等他呼喊出声，后面火铳声已经响起，冰凉的金属管口抵着他的后腰。  
“你发现了。”对方的语气里有着森严的冷意，“但是已经晚了。”船员缓缓的扭过头，对方已经取下了自己的兜帽，那双湛蓝的眼睛谁也不会认错。  
他听到了货舱里传来的火铳声和船员的惨叫，脚下的船体猛地倾斜，甲板的另一端传来了急促的脚步，有人从货仓来到了甲板，船员闭上了眼睛，等到再次睁开眼睛，绝望在他的心底蔓延，黑色铠甲的骑士站在他的面前，黑色的戒指上的一丝红痕刺伤了他的眼睛，“怎么样？”卡尔低声的询问布鲁斯。  
“没问题，我已经让大家从小船上分批撤离了，船底已经被我们凿穿，物资我们只是挑了一些，其余的都已经撒上了油脂。”布鲁斯看着低头站在自己面前的船员，眼神中带着些许感伤，下一秒，感伤被警惕替代，他侧身躲过对方猛地从靴桶里拔出的匕首，握着对方的手腕扭转，在骨骼的碎裂声中把掉落在甲板上的匕首踢了出去，他看着捧着自己变形手腕的船员，对方盯着他，眼睛里是深入骨髓的怨恨。  
“向大都会乞怜的哥谭狗。”船员愤恨的辱骂着，被卡尔用枪托磕在脸上，他凄惨的嚎叫着，半边脸肿胀起来，吐出混着血水的几颗断牙。  
“我不杀你，并不意味着我不敢。”卡尔向着对方靠近了两步，面色冷峻，“回去告诉你们的天皇，这里是大都会的领土，任何妄想都需要付出代价，滚吧。”他使了个眼色，马上就有骑士上前把船员扔在一艘小船上，推入大海。  
“你懂得他们的语言。”布鲁斯看着在甲板上泼洒油脂的骑士，“他说什么？”  
“我祖上曾有族人到扶桑去，也因为这个原因，多少会一些。”卡尔敷衍的回答，“你不会想知道对方说了什么。”布鲁斯没有继续追究，他和其他人一起来到了最后一艘小船上，看着骑士们把点燃了的火箭射向已经残破的大船，接触到火焰的油脂熊熊燃烧，即使在行驶速度极快的小船上也能赶到扑面而来的火焰的气息，升腾的火焰把海水和天空都渲染成橘红的颜色，终于这艘大船不堪重负，发出沉重的噼啪声断裂成一堆木板，被海水吞没，小船上的骑士们发出欢呼，布鲁斯一言不发的看着沉没的大船，眼睛里满是茫然。  
卡尔坐在军帐里，看着背对着自己看地图的人，外面是海浪的拍击声，卡尔知道布鲁斯的心思没有放在地图上，这一次的袭击，布鲁斯的策略显然是成功的，占领灯塔，抢占港口，抢夺粮草，焚烧船只，每一步有条不紊，干净利落的截断了扶桑海上的生命补给线，如果不出现意外，这次的胜利将会极大的减轻前线的压力，但是布鲁斯丝毫没有因为胜利喜悦，或者说他对于战争与杀戮表现出绝对的反感，“要出去走走吗？”卡尔把手放在对方的肩膀上，对方如梦初醒一般的看着他，“去看看我们取得胜利的地方。”  
初晴的海面上没有任何遮挡，可以看到极远的地方，布鲁斯站在岸边向着北方远眺，“我知道你一直在介意那个扶桑人说了什么。”他听到卡尔极轻的声音，在阵阵的浪涛声中却极为清晰，“他误解了我们之间的关系，他认为哥谭向大都会屈服了。”布鲁斯沉默着，扯出了无奈的笑容。  
“我猜到他说了什么，所以他会那样的憎恨我，他并不明白我们是一种平等的关系，他在恐惧自己的未来。”布鲁斯抬起一只手在他们中间比划了一下，“也许，让我说出平等这个词就是一个笑话，没有人出生是平等的，我从出生就被放在哥谭的王座上，任性的哭闹都会让一群人脸色苍白，那些在哥谭港口的乞丐，落地就要向人乞食，临终的哀鸣都不会有人多看一眼。”  
“但是总得有人告诉他们。”卡尔也同样看着远方的海面，“也许就如同你说的，国家之间的关系不仅是征服与屈服，人民之间的关系不仅是奴役与顺从。”  
“你知道吗？从这里在往北，到达哥谭境内的时候是一片森林，那里也是我们家族崛起的地方，那里因为大都会的驻军比较少，一直也很平和，我们一直在那里发展了接近一百年，然后向东最终建立了哥谭。”布鲁斯岔开了话题，显得突兀又笨拙，“我之前从领主的位置逃离就是想要回到那里，在记载里，那片森林幽静安谧，里面有着充足的可以狩猎的动物，但是直到现在，我也没用涉足过那片森林。”  
“我知道，我也知道你的名字和那片森林有关系。”卡尔拥抱了他，用嘴唇碰触他的额角，“等到一切结束，我会陪你去那片森林的。”布鲁斯没有回应他，他只是看着海平面，眺望着根本看不到的森林，“我保证，我一定会陪你。”卡尔似乎认为他在怀疑自己的诚意，“这一切很快就会结束。”  
“很快？卡尔，你在自我安慰，如同之前我们说到的征服。”布鲁斯挣开他的怀抱，轻轻的摇头，“现在我们所有人都希望这一切尽快结束，但是这一切却已经失控了，我们好像咬着彼此脖子的狼，都卯足了力气，期盼着对方能够先倒下。”  
“如果你愿意，我们现在可以很快的结束。”卡尔后退了一步，冷淡的看着他，“就如同那个扶桑士兵猜测的一样，向扶桑的天皇乞和，交出大都会大半的领土，主动进献黄金，把大都会的人民交给扶桑人向奴隶一般的使唤。”  
布鲁斯露出难以置信的表情，“我知道你厌恶杀戮，我知道你痛恨把年轻的生命绑在国家的战车上，但是我们必须这么做，牺牲财富，牺牲人民的妥协，最后只会失去自由，失去尊严，我们想要把我们的观念告诉对方，首先是要让对方能够坐下来听我们说，我们的联盟之所以能够建立，主要是我们之间曾经进行过的势均力敌的战争，以及共同的来自扶桑的威胁，如果哥谭不是现在的强大，布鲁斯，我不会听你说什么，我会把整个哥谭作为我的战略后方，把你绑在我的床上。”卡尔有些暴躁的看着布鲁斯，他不在意对方会如何评价他的话，他只知道布鲁斯的厌战让他恐慌，他在内心深深的嘲笑自己，当布鲁斯请求战斗的时候，他阻止对方，当布鲁斯痛恨杀戮的时候，他强行把剑塞进对方的手里。  
布鲁斯震惊的看着他，但是很快他平静下来，低头看着脚边的卵石，礁石被海浪粉碎，又被打磨成圆润光滑的石子，“也许你是对的，我很抱歉。”他叹了一口气，“我一直憎恨杀戮，所以在和大都会战争的无意义消耗中，我试图做出一些改变，也许我忘记我的初衷太久，我只是瞬间迷茫我要把我的国家引导到哪里去。”  
“很抱歉之前对你说那些话，哥谭现在依然在按照他的方式发展，只是这一切的前提是平等，而不是带着掠夺与猜忌。”卡尔缓和了语气看着他，“作为夹在中间的大都会，我比你更加恐惧，我害怕哥谭在我的后背割开口子，我更加迫切的希望这场战争的终结，但是我不能拿所有大都会人的性命和未来开玩笑，所以布鲁斯，我恳求你不要对我说出那种话，我可以把所有提议议和的大臣从皇城赶出去，但是如果你对我说出那样的话，我会不知道要怎么做。”  
布鲁斯拥抱了他，“我明白你的苦衷，卡尔。”他的声音有一丝沙哑，“我从未想过卑躬屈膝求得片刻的安宁，而且，哥谭绝不会背叛联盟。”  
“那么你呢？”卡尔的询问让布鲁斯有片刻的怔愣，“你是否会背叛我？”  
布鲁斯长时间的沉默着，就在卡尔认为自己可能永远也等不到答案的时候，布鲁斯收紧了自己的手臂：“永不。”  
星坐在军帐里，听着外面杂乱的脚步声，终于他站起身走了出去，在敬畏的眼神中走到了军营的门口，他最终也没能等到自己想要的消息，太阳向着海面下沉没，橙红色的光芒在海面上铺开，利吉带着残余的士兵从海港的方向返回，他们的身上带着伤口，每个人都面带悲伤，“我们失败了。”利吉翻身从马背上跨下，跪在脸色阴沉的星的面前，“我们的人太少了，被大都会的骑兵打了个措手不及，现在大都会的军队已经全面控制了大赦湾，海上运输粮草和辎重的线路完全被切断了，运来的粮草和辎重已经被大都会毁掉了，船上只有一个船员逃了出来。”  
星没有说话，只是挥了挥手，晚霞在他的眼睛中燃烧，“不怪你们。”他长叹了一声，声音极低，“我原本就没有打算在这里截杀卡尔·艾尔和布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“您……”利吉带着一丝愕然看着他，却在看到星的表情的瞬间心沉了下去，“您是在试探……看看那个远在京都的人……”星没有说话，他的表情比面对最严重的失败的时候还要苦涩，他们没有等到来自京都的援军，裂痕已经开始产生并且无法修护，他知道这一切会来，但是从未想过会这么早。  
“我们要怎么做？”跪在地上的利吉看着自己的将军，满眼迷茫。  
他记得他们在众人的欢呼声中离开了还飘着樱花花瓣的地方，他们因为可以建功立业兴高采烈，只有星一个人心事重重。“我不知道你们还跟着我是幸运，亦或是不幸。”从来千杯不醉的星在离开的那天晚上竟然有了一丝醉意，“你们可以现在选择离开，我不会阻拦你们，我们距离这个地方越远，我们的功勋就会越多，但是罪孽也会越深，纵然拓土万里，也终究不能享有殊荣。”他们哄笑着把星的话当作醉后的玩笑，但是现在，一同出征的兄弟越来越少，衣锦还乡终究是做不到了。  
“在卡尔·艾尔和布鲁斯·韦恩返程的时候杀了他们，还能如何？”星的眼底泛红，露出狠戾的表情，“我已经让关平准备好了，明天一早突袭大都会大本营，卡尔·艾尔和布鲁斯·韦恩纵然有天大的本事也赶不回去，只怕等到回去的时候就要在囚车上了。”  
“然后呢，即使我们明天成功的打开了大都会皇城的大门，我们能怎样？”利吉站起身，盯着自己的将军，“我们还能回去吗？”  
星沉默着，终于他转身走向自己的军帐：“纵然已经回不去了，又有何关系？”  
第二天早上，返回森弗劳尔山的轻骑队伍受到了来自扶桑军队的伏击，星亲自督战，轻骑队伍奋勇拼杀，依旧损失惨重，过半骑士战死，其余全部被俘，但是在战死和被俘的骑士中并没有卡尔·艾尔和布鲁斯·韦恩，布鲁斯疑心会在路上被扶桑人伏击，趁夜色和卡尔·艾尔乘船北上，带着极少数精锐的队伍从哥谭取道返回大都会，而就在这一天，星收到了更加令他震怒的消息，一直在格兰特港口待命的扶桑军队受到了来自哥谭的猛烈进攻，多艘战舰被火炮损伤，突袭大都会大本营的扶桑军队，和大都会军队在燧石峡谷发生激烈交火，但是出现在山崖上的黑色铠甲的骑士，却让大都会军队士气大振，扶桑军队却在看到对方扬起的黑色披风惊恐于布鲁斯本人率军支援，军心大乱，被大都会的骑士追赶着全线溃败。


	20. Chapter 20

康纳站在马厩的柱子旁，努力挺直了脊背，用匕首贴着头皮在柱子上刻下一道，他后退了两步看着柱子上密密麻麻的刻痕，他的身高增长的很快，和前天相比他已经又长高了一点，过去的一年里，他好像喝足了水的树苗快速的长高，五官和之前相比也更有棱角，这场战争让这个国家的孩子飞快的成长，他这个帝国未来的继承者更是这样，虽然肯特婆婆依然笑眯眯的告诉他一切快要结束了，但是他从宫殿里护卫急匆匆的脚步里看出了端倪，寝宫自从布鲁斯离开之后就很少在夜晚点燃蜡烛，自己还见过几次父亲，他风尘仆仆，面色疲惫，布鲁斯却是彻底失去了联系，去年的秋天自己每天都在期盼，直到白雪覆盖了地面，自己悄悄的把弓箭收了回去。  
他听到背后有人靠近，对方的披风摩擦着发出簌簌的声音，显然那个人没有计划隐藏自己，他转过身面对着对方，他看着披着黑色披风的女人礼貌的低头：“莱恩女士。”他曾经惧怕这个女人，自从有记忆开始，这个女人一直用一种冷淡的表情面对自己，随着年岁的增长，他发现这个身为书记官的女人对大多数人都是平和的，这样能让她更客观的记录这个国家发生的一切，她对自己的冷淡远比那些侍从的谄媚要好，那些人用谄媚的表情面对自己，转身却换上轻慢的表情，讥讽自己是一个被父亲抛弃的孩子。  
露易丝看着面前的男孩，他已经长高了许多，可以跨上更高的战马，但是终究还是个孩子，“离开这里。”她低声说道，“尽快。”  
“什么？”康纳皱起眉头，有些吃惊的看着他.  
“骑上你的战马，离开皇城。”露易丝看着他，语速更快，“要来不及了。”  
“告诉我，莱恩女士。”康纳的眉头皱的更紧，“你让我离开这里，需要告诉我发生了什么，现在正在战争期间，整个皇城都处在戒严时期。”  
“我们的领主和哥谭领主的路暴露了，扶桑的军队目前正在猛攻格兰特港。”露易丝深吸了一口气低下头，“卡尔和布鲁斯在那里。”  
“你据此认为我们一定会失败，甚至失去领主。”康纳舒展了眉头，遥望着城堡的大门，“如果是这样，我就更不能逃走了，皇城里如今因为战争人心惶惶，如果失去了领主，连继承人也逃走了，这对他们来说就是灾难。”露易丝的肩膀猛地颤抖了一下，她用复杂的眼神看着他.  
“为什么？”她的声音有些嘶哑，“为什么你们都会这样？”  
康纳被她的眼神惊诧的后退了一步，依旧直视着她：“为什么？因为我们是这个国家的统治者，我们是最不应该放弃这个国家人民的人。”  
露易丝看着他，脸上的表情重新恢复了平静，“是我逾距了。”她微微的欠身，转身想要离开，  
“等等。”康纳叫住了她，脸上浮现出犹豫的神色，终于他下定了决心一般，“你是这个国家的书记官，还请你告诉我，我的母亲是谁？虽然父亲一直拒绝谈起他，但是我依然想要知道。”  
露易丝扭头看着他，就在康纳想要找借口逃离的时候，她轻轻的摇头：“我并不知道你的母亲是谁，你是领主亲自从叛军中解救出来的，领主拒绝谈到这一切。”  
“我明白。”康纳微微欠身，“我们的谈话还请你一定保密。”  
康纳茫然的看着对方小幅度的点了点头，快步离开，格兰特港使用了哥谭研制的新型火炮，他不知道这些武器能在战场上支撑多久，一个上午的时间，他都在不安中度过，他回到自己的宫殿，大殿中央的架子上，大鸟瞪大了圆滚滚的眼睛歪着脑袋看着他，他看着那只大鸟，伸手抚摸着对方的翅膀，自从布鲁斯离开，这只大鸟就交由自己照顾，他并不喜欢这只鸟，偶尔夜晚的鸣叫好像是嘲讽的怪笑，让人毛骨悚然，“康纳少爷。”他听到了维克多的声音在门口响起，他疲惫的喘息着，“我们在格兰特港被打败了，现在他们和之前已经在森弗劳尔山的军队汇合，不久之后会有另外一次进攻。”  
“父亲呢，布鲁斯呢？”他感觉自己的心脏猛地收紧，一直挡在自己面前的盾出现了裂痕，压力铺天盖地而来几乎把自己吞没.  
“卡尔领主率精锐骑士突围，目前正在调集所有的军队赶往前线。”维克多垂下了视线，声音发颤，“韦恩领主命令哥谭火炮队伍断后，并且为了防止火炮落入扶桑人的手里留守阵地炸毁了所有的火炮，被扶桑军队合围，全军覆没。”康纳只觉得自己的指尖都在发冷，身后的大鸟盯着两个人，诡异的鸣叫了一声。  
盟军被击溃和韦恩领主下落不明的消息以难以预料的速度传遍了整个皇城，一时间民众哗然，这一次在大都会被击溃的是来自哥谭的军队，下落不明的是这个联盟的顾问，同时也是哥谭的领主，谁也不知道哥谭人会因此做出什么，失去了大骑士长的军队联军也陷入了慌乱，巴里和哈尔不得不下令收缩防线稳定军心，主和派的官员一时间占了上风，他们频繁的进出皇城，鼓吹大都会和扶桑议和。  
扶桑的军队内部也并不平和，“我们好不容易俘虏了他。”关平愤怒的看着星，“你的意思是让我们去和大都会谈条件？”  
“他作为人质足够有分量。”星抚摸着精铁打造的头盔上的尖耳，“我们不是要谈条件，我们不需要谈，我们只是要让大都会接受，他们也必须接受。”  
“这很荒谬，你认为他们会同意你的要求吗？用森弗劳尔山和西侧的大赦之地来换取哥谭的领主？”关平摇了摇头，“纵然他们已经成为联盟，卡尔也绝对不是那种会因为一个人放弃自己国家的人。”  
“是的，他不会放弃自己的国家，如果有人逼着他放弃呢？”星扭头用锐利的目光看着关平，“你自己也说了，那个人是哥谭的领主，在极北边的哥谭紧邻大都会，如果卡尔选择放弃他，哥谭难道会同意？是一面御敌还是背腹受敌，卡尔自己也要考量一下。”  
“你在打赌，而且把所有的赌注下在了一个人的身上。”关平焦躁的在军帐里走来走去，“你简直疯了，你围攻大都会的都城，现在又抓住对方的顾问要和对方谈条件，你在一步一步的把卡尔逼入绝境，燧石峡谷的大火我们所有人都记得，纵然自己的子嗣和顾问尚在峡谷，卡尔都可以下令放火烧山，又有什么事情是他不敢的？如果他当真不顾人质的死活，背水一战拼死劫营，我们又能怎么办？”  
“那我们怎么办？把他放回去，和大都会议和吗？”星冷着脸嗤笑了一声，“我们现在才是进入绝境的那个，海上和陆上运送粮草辎重的线路全部被大都会截断了，西方的大赦之地和我们之前经过的地方已成焦土，在没有完全的征服和稳定之前，我们不可能从那些地方筹措到粮草，现在几十万人在此驻扎，我们的粮草还能支撑多久？一旦粮草贫乏，不需要大都会进攻，我们自己军心就散了，打仗不仅要靠蛮力，也要靠后勤补给，我们即使换不来森弗劳尔山，也要从大都会取得足够的粮草。”关平垂下头，似乎不赞同也不反对他的话，星看着他长长的叹气，挥了挥手让他下去。  
就在哥谭领主下落不明的消息在皇城扩散的第三天，堡垒迎来了特殊的客人，一个扶桑的武士面见了卡尔，献上了哥谭领主的头盔和一封来自星的书信。  
夜幕逐渐降临，天空中可以看到闪烁的星星，会是一个好天气，巴里站在帅帐外舒了一口气，整个骑士团的气氛是死寂的，让人压抑，所有人都很低落，士兵们三五成群的坐在一起，他们彼此没有交谈，眼神中却满是惶恐和茫然，哈尔走到他的身边，“该死的。”他低声咒骂了一句，咧了咧嘴，他的嘴里生出了大片溃疡，让他心情越发烦躁，“几天了？”  
“第二天。”巴里低声回应了一句，距离卡尔收到皇城有扶桑的使者前来拜访的消息离开已经两天了，军队里的气氛由最初的慌乱无措到了现在的迷茫消沉，所有人都不知道扶桑人带来了什么消息，所有人都不知道自己的领主再次返回的时候，和自己并肩作战的哥谭人是否再次变成敌人，哈尔皱了皱眉头，现在整个军队都到了极危险的境地。  
军营外响起了马蹄声，接着是杂乱的战靴踩踏地面的声音，帝国的领主身着骑士装，白色的披风在身后摇曳，戴安娜拿着盾牌跟在他的后面，军队里沉闷的气氛被打破了，宛如平静的湖面上被投下一枚石子，涟漪一圈圈的漾开，“去把所有的骑士长叫来。”卡尔低声嘱咐巴里，在哈尔撩开帅帐的帘子后进入。  
所有的骑士长都在帅帐里列队，卡尔伸手示意他们在两侧坐下，“这次扶桑的军队前来带来了一个好消息，我们的大骑士长，韦恩领主还活着。”卡尔扫视了所有人，他的骑士长们紧绷的表情略微松动，有些人的脸上甚至露出了喜悦的笑容，“但是扶桑人同样异常武力，他们要求若想要韦恩领主完璧，必须退出森弗劳尔山。”所有人刚刚放松的表情转而变为震惊。  
“这是无礼的要求。”哈尔用一根手指敲击着桌面，“森弗劳尔山是皇城最后的屏障，我们绝对不能也不可能退守。”  
巴里皱了皱眉头，摇了摇头：“我们不可能答应他们的要求。”  
“但是我们也绝对不能置韦恩领主于不顾，哥谭现在就在我们的背后看着我们。”重伤刚愈的奥利弗脸色还有些苍白，“我们不能弃守森弗劳尔山，但是我们可有和扶桑谈判，也许他们只是需要粮草和辎重。”  
卡尔面色冷峻的看着自己的骑士长们争论不休，“够了。”他挥了挥手，“我绝对不会答应扶桑人的任何要求。”  
帅帐内的气氛一时间凝滞了，“现在不是逞一时意气的时候，领主大人。”奥利弗的脸色越发苍白，“我驻守星城，比您更明白森弗劳尔山的意义，但是现在一个扶桑已经让我们陷入泥潭难以自拔，我们绝对不能背腹受敌。”  
“奥利弗·奎恩，你可能误解我的意思了，我从未说过置韦恩领主不顾。”卡尔面色冷厉的扫视所有人，“韦恩领主要救，领土，粮草，辎重无论什么条件我都不会和扶桑人谈，区区一个扶桑的将领就想要和我谈条件吗？如果这一次我同意了他，之后呢？我又有什么颜面去面对我的骑士和人民？失去了军心和民心，我又拿什么来捍卫这个国家？”面前的长几在他的按压下出现了裂痕，“但是无论如何，现在主动权还在扶桑人手中，我们还要遵守他们的要求。”卡尔缓和了口气，站起身来到帐内悬挂的地图前，“现在扶桑人要求我明天前往格兰特港，黄昏时分登船进行谈判。”  
地图上不起眼的港口被所有的人关注了，“这是个陷阱，黄昏时分原本就能见度很低，不便于作战，大海上更是天然的屏障，远离大陆，没有办法埋伏。”戴安娜皱起了眉头，“而且之前的战斗，星会防备我们从水下进攻，凿穿船只，我们的进攻难度会加大。”  
“那么就索性不做防范。”卡尔的手指划过那片港口，“我会按照约定携带两名骑士上船，你们用船把我护送过去，原地待命即可。”  
“您这是在冒险。”哈尔皱起了眉头，“现在我们连敌方的任何情况都不了解，如果这艘船只是一个陷阱，您又要如何脱困？”  
“一般的陷阱伤不了我，而且激怒我和毫不费力的获得森弗劳尔山。”卡尔坦然的看着地图，“我不认为他会选择前者。”  
“如果这个阴谋就不是针对您的呢？”奥利弗突然开口，“您不会受到伤害，但是韦恩领主只是普通人，如果对方只是打算营造一种您一言不合，丝毫不顾及韦恩领主性命的假象呢？”所有人都低声附和，卡尔的脸色逐渐阴沉下来。  
“韦恩领主毕竟是哥谭的领主，即使是在扶桑人手里，他们也不敢怎样。”巴里犹豫着开口，“不如我们先缓上两天，至少也要在格兰特港有点准备。”  
“而且现在扶桑人劫持的是哥谭的领主，只怕也会去和哥谭联系，打算获得双倍的好处，我们也应该拖延扶桑人，尽快派人和哥谭联系，双方共同向扶桑施压。”奥利弗补充了一句，卡尔只是一言不发的盯着地图，面色阴沉到近乎滴水。  
帅帐外响起急促的脚步声，帘子被猛地掀起，一帐的讨论声顿时戛然而止，来人走进帐篷，取下黑色的假面，“你在招集你的骑士长开会。”凯特仰头看着转身看着自己的卡尔，“但是你并没有邀请我。”  
卡尔瞟了一眼低下头的巴里，微微欠身：“我很抱歉。”  
“我知道你们在讨论什么，也知道你们为什么不希望我参加。”凯特直视着卡尔，“我曾经代表我们的军队向你跪下，献出我们的忠诚，你们却在为我们的忠诚表示疑惑和困扰。”帐篷里的骑士长们露出了尴尬的表情，凯特勾起唇角，露出嘲讽的表情，她向着卡尔靠近了一步：“我们的代理领主在我到来之前，曾告诉我，他和你之间有过某种交易。”卡尔似乎被人刺中软肋一般，瞬间露出了戒备的表情，那是和迪克之间的唯一一次交易，那位代理领主如何要求甚至恳求自己把布鲁斯还给他，并且为此愿意支付极大的代价。  
凯特观察着他的表情，看着他的表情从愤怒，不满变为平静，“我不知道他向你许诺过什么，但是你必须明白一点，每一个哥谭人都是精明的商人，迪克愿意为布鲁斯支付这样的价码，是因为他觉得值得。”凯特的表情变得柔和，“布鲁斯来到大都会，带来的价值远比迪克支付给你的要多，他为你带来了一个愿意和平共处的哥谭，和大都会协同作战的哥谭军队，你可以看到迪克支付给你的价码，可是你从来不曾意识到布鲁斯为你带来的一切，他也从未向你说过。”  
卡尔耐心的听着，点了点头：“我明白你说的一切。”  
“我愿意相信你知道布鲁斯的付出，我来到这里希望能够告诉你，布鲁斯相信你。”凯特撩了一下自己的长发，重新戴上假面，“作为向你献出忠诚的军队，我们同样愿意相信你。”她转身离开，留下一脸震惊的骑士长们。  
“仅此而已吗？”巴里吃惊的追问，凯特回头看着他，毫不犹豫的点头。  
在帅帐里的骑士长们面面相觑，他们不相信这个从哥谭来的骑士长仅仅是为了向卡尔表达自己的忠诚，“好了，大家都不用在猜想了。”卡尔挥了挥手，“我和护卫队会尽快出发。”奥利弗想要出言阻止，看到大家都没有说话，只好坐在座位上叹气。  
“这次事出紧急，我会带着护卫队尽快前往格兰特港。”卡尔看着巴里和哈尔，“森弗劳尔山的驻防就有劳两位，没有我本人的命令，即使有人持氪戒前来，也可以当场击杀。”  
“领主大人。”奥利弗陪着卡尔走出帅帐，看着卡尔弯腰调整着战马马鞍的腹带，“您真的相信哥谭人的忠诚吗？”  
“忠诚与否已经不重要了，但是我知道他们会对布鲁斯保持忠诚，这就足够了。”卡尔低声的回应，“他们为了自己的领主来请求我，只能说明现在哥谭的内部已经出了问题，代理领主没有足够的力量，他们也同样需要这个联盟，来稳定自己的国家。”  
星走向了那个囚禁着那位特殊战俘的军帐，他听到了军帐里传来的利吉的怒骂，和瓷碗在地上打破的声音，他走进帐篷，前来送饭的小兵正提着食盒在帐篷的角落里瑟瑟发抖，精心烹饪的食物被打翻在地面，地上满是陶瓷的碎片，利吉正站在战俘的面前气鼓鼓的咒骂，“怎么了？”星低声的询问。  
“谁知道，好吃好喝的伺候，这个胡人一点都不吃。”利吉抬脚踢过一个碎瓷片，星皱着眉头打量着眼前的人，为了防范，他的铠甲已经被剥去，仅余贴身的衣服，肩膀上被火铳留下的擦伤还在渗血，身上其余地方大大小小的刀伤渗出的血液已经浸湿了贴身的衣服，凝成黑红色的血痂，他的双手被缚在椅子的靠背后面，双腿分别绑在一条椅子腿上，整个人被迫固定在椅子上保持脊背挺直的姿势，低着头看不清楚表情。  
“我不是让你先处理他的伤口吗？”星皱了皱眉头。  
“他以为自己是谁，还处理伤口？那几道小伤口死不了。”利吉翻了个大大的白眼，“一个哥谭人，还是领主，腆着脸钻进大都会领主的被窝里，还在战场上替大都会人卖命，还想让我们伺候他？”  
“闭嘴。”星严厉的扫了他一眼。  
“一个没有廉耻的胡人，至于吗？”利吉被瞪了一眼，缩了缩脖子放低了声音，“他连大都会的话都说不利索，扶桑话一点都听不懂，吓唬他简直和傻子一样。”  
“他不论如何也是哥谭的领主，放尊重一些，他听不懂，你的将士可以。”星的声音冷硬下来，“这里不需要你帮忙了，你先下去吧。”利吉讪讪的低了头，狠狠的瞪了一眼依旧低着头坐在椅子上的战俘，走出帐篷。  
“去端盆热水，去我的帐篷取些伤药和干净的纱布过来。”星看了一眼还在角落里的小兵吩咐了一声，“去取一碗粥在火上热着，等到处理完伤口端过来。”小兵点头离开，很快端来了热水，取来了伤药和纱布。  
星把布巾在热水里浸湿，敷上已经凝上血痂的伤口，把伤口周围的污血清理干净，打开装着伤药的瓶子，他看到战俘警惕的做出躲闪的动作，只是因为被绑在椅子上显得徒劳，他从腰上拔出匕首，划伤自己的手臂，把伤药倾倒上去，战俘有些诧异的看着他手中隐隐泛着绿色的匕首，安静的让他在伤口上撒上伤药，进行包扎，“等到处理完伤口，你可以稍微喝点粥，伤口不痛大概就能感觉到饿了。”星把包扎伤口的纱布打了个结，“我一直很敬重你，你是个英雄。”  
“你表达敬重的方法就是把我绑在这里。”战俘终于开口说话了，他的声音很沙哑。  
“如此卑劣的手段实属不应，在下也是不得已而为之，先和你赔罪。”星已经动作利索的处理了他身上大半的伤口，“只要哥谭或者大都会能答应我的要求，我立刻就派队伍护送你回去。”  
“如果你希望能从哥谭获得什么，我还能理解。”伤口的灼热和疼痛已经被清凉替代，布鲁斯感觉到久违的饥饿。“但是我没有听错，大都会？”  
“我要让大都会军队撤出森弗劳尔山，我还要粮草和财富。”星已经处理好了他的最后一处伤口，抬头看着他。  
布鲁斯耻笑一般的摇头：“我只是大都会的顾问，一枚随时都可以被舍弃的棋子。”  
“但是你还是哥谭的领主，如果大都会放弃你，他就要考虑背腹受敌。”星的眼神变得锐利。  
“你恐怕对哥谭有什么误解。”布鲁斯向后靠在椅子的靠背上，“哥谭人一向爱憎分明，你就不害怕哥谭和大都会联手，先向你寻仇，然后再去报复大都会吗？”  
“这个时候就希望你能做出明确的判断。”星站起身，收拾着纱布，“一旦大都会变得不再可靠，我希望我们可以联盟。”  
他听到他的战俘舒了一口气：“我从来没有想过哥谭会变得如此重要。”  
星扭头看着自己的战俘，对方也正看着自己，蓝色的眼睛在烛火下闪动，对方在战场上都带着头盔，他从未近距离的认真观察过对方，如果让他描述，他的战俘比起之前他在战场上见过的大都会骑士都要精致，带着一种高雅的贵族气质，“那么前辅政大臣。”他的战俘带着一种轻慢的口吻，慵懒的开口，“如果你真的想要和哥谭结盟，最好告诉你的天皇，哥谭人的每一件事都讲求回报，我们从不做亏本的买卖。”  
“那么和大都会结盟呢？”星靠近了对方。  
“大都会作为我们的屏障，我们的贸易伙伴。”战俘耸了耸肩，“大都会也一样，他们一直希望哥谭能够作为他们的战略后方，我们各取所需。”  
星俯下身缓慢的靠近对方，他可以感觉到自己的战俘无意识的绷紧了全身的肌肉，在他把手放在对方的腰上，撩起衣服抚摸赤裸的皮肤的时候，对方的眼睛里闪过一丝屈辱，大力挣扎着，他直起身子手里夹着一枚蝙蝠镖，那只暗沉沉的蝙蝠镖上有着绿色的血槽。  
“从看到你得腰带的时候，我就猜想你知道了一些东西，结果发现你贴身带着些小玩意儿。”星让蝙蝠镖在手指间翻飞，他的战俘的脸色有些泛白，“你也许不该随身带着它，也许常人无法感知，但是我和卡尔一定会因为这个小东西不适，哥谭是氪石最多的国家，你们的最高军令牌上使用让自己的对手痛苦的材料没有任何问题。”  
他把蝙蝠镖放在桌子上，绕在椅子背后：“布鲁斯，你在卡尔身边的时候也会带着这个东西吗？”  
“当然。”他的战俘声音已经恢复了平稳，“谁知道一个拥有无限能力的人，会不会因为一时的冲动做出什么，我总要有些自保的方法。”  
“但是卡尔·艾尔也同样容许你在他的床榻之侧安眠。”他的手掌放在了对方的肩膀上，那里的骨骼上有一条极细的愈合留下的伤疤，他的手指施力，人类的骨骼不堪重压的摇晃，愈合的旧伤更是脆弱的颤抖，他看到自己的战俘的脸色瞬间惨白，冷汗从自己手掌下的皮肤渗出，痛苦的哀鸣被压抑在喉咙，他松开了手，“你纵然是一个国家的领主，也不过是一个可怜的人类，你的弱点在我们面前无处隐藏，在我们面前脆弱到不堪一击，你又怎么敢用一枚蝙蝠镖去威胁卡尔？”  
“那你认为是什么？”他的战俘喘着粗气，努力平复自己的呼吸，“神的宽恕和怜悯？还是自大？”  
星后退了两步，用复杂的眼神看着眼前的战俘，走到军帐的入口，撩开帘子，让人把准备的食物送进来，“我因为你的谎言冒犯了你，也许你没有察觉到他在信任你。”他解开了布鲁斯捆绑的双手，布鲁斯看到他的脸上带着难以言喻的失落，“他相信你不会伤害他，也同样相信你不会调动军队进犯他的国家。”  
他们那次并不算愉快的谈判之后，布鲁斯再也没有见过那位来自扶桑的将军，精心准备的三餐依然会被送到军帐，每天上午和下午还会有专业的军医来为他清创和伤口换药，即使每天都被捆绑着，限制活动，他身上的伤口倒是有大半已经愈合，在谈判的那天一早，布鲁斯就被人叫醒，半诱哄半强迫的吃了早餐，被蒙上眼睛带到另外的军帐洗了个热水澡，原本染血破烂的衣服被抛弃，换上了一身干净的衣服，他听到帐外响起的繁杂的脚步，原本被反绑在背后的双手被解开用铁锁禁锢在身前，嘴巴也被塞上东西封了起来，“很抱歉如此待你。”他听到星的声音，后背却被一根冷硬的金属管口顶撞了一下，“若是这次卡尔没有带你回去，那么还要得罪你在这里多呆一些时候，等到迪克带你回去。”被蒙上眼睛，封上嘴巴的布鲁斯把头转向他的方向，星可以想象那双蓝色的眼睛里含着怎样的嘲讽，他没来由的感觉有些烦躁，挥了挥手让人把布鲁斯押上小船。  
布鲁斯可以感到脚下的晃动，周围听不懂语言的呼和，他可以嗅到海风咸腥的气味，这次的会面被安排在格兰特港的一艘大船上，布鲁斯心下了然，他被人推搡着跌跌撞撞的攀上狭窄陡峭的楼梯，进入一个潮湿密闭的室内，被人用火铳顶着后脑坐在一把椅子上，对方为了安全还用粗糙的绳索捆了两圈，船舱外的扶桑士兵小声的议论着，布鲁斯忍不住的胡思乱想，他不否认自己在内心期盼卡尔的到来，但是理智又狠狠地呵斥他，这是一个圈套，他就是这个圈套中的诱饵，如果卡尔前来，丧失的会上大片的土地，粮草，甚至一个帝国的信任，如果他不来，扶桑的教唆会让两个国家之间原本脆弱的关系彻底粉碎，自己突然希望自己恰如星所说的，只是一个脆弱的普通人类，大都会和哥谭都可以放弃他，他也不必在这里忧心忡忡。  
他听到了扶桑军队的欢呼，卡尔真的来了，他抑制不住的全身一震，略微抬头，蒙在他眼睛上的布条被取下，塞在嘴里的东西也被取出，星站在他的面前，瞟了他一眼，让他略微有些无措的咳嗽了一声重新低下头，身后的扶桑将领已经把顶在自己后脑的火铳撤下，掩藏在自己的衣摆下面，顶着他的背心。  
舱室外响起了平稳的脚步声，门被推开，卡尔缓步走入，白色的披风和胸口的纹饰告诉所有人他的身份，他甚至不屑于向门边试图查验他身份的扶桑士兵展示自己的权戒，他湛蓝色的眼睛已经变成了红色，威严的表情让那个士兵向后缩了缩，他的身后跟着捧着地图的戴安娜和另外一位骑士，他们没有带佩剑，箭袋都是空的。  
“您很准时。”星首先打破了一室压抑的气氛。  
“我一向不喜欢迟到。”卡尔点了点头，礼貌而疏离的回应他，他没有在意被绑在椅子上垂着头的布鲁斯，也没有去查验放在桌子上的布鲁斯的佩剑，腰带和蝙蝠镖，“而且我喜欢速战速决。”  
“我也正有此意。”星谨慎的看着他，卡尔的淡然出乎他的意料，原本还因为卡尔的前来惊诧的布鲁斯却宛如被抽掉了脊骨，整个人瘫坐在椅子上一言不发，“只要您交出森弗劳尔山的布防图，我即刻解开韦恩领主的锁铐。”  
“哦，看来的确和你说的一样，他被你捉住了。”卡尔瞟了一眼安静的坐着的布鲁斯，走到小桌前，扫了一眼上面的物证，“他还活着？”  
“这是自然。”星扭头看着布鲁斯，低声说道，“还请韦恩领主抬起头。”坐在那里的布鲁斯一动不动，气氛骤然紧张起来，大都会的骑士表情开始变得焦躁，一旁的利吉试图上前强迫布鲁斯抬起头，却被星凛然的目光钉在原地，卡尔抬起带着权戒的手，那枚戒指在微弱的光线下闪着光泽。  
“我可以听到他的心跳，星将军还是有诚意的。”卡尔示意自己的骑士后退，“他还不至于拿这种事情进行欺诈。”  
“那么也请卡尔领主拿出诚意，出示布防图。”星点了点头，“而且让军队后撤，全线收缩布防。”  
“布防图我已经带来了。”卡尔向后示意了一下，戴安娜举了举自己手里的地图，“至于撤防，我本人就在此地，只要我一声令下，所有的军队都必须遵从。”  
“那就请您展示您的诚意。”星做出了一个邀请的动作。  
“诚意？你需要我展示诚意？那么你们的诚意呢？”卡尔扫视过所有的扶桑人，他们因为卡尔突然提高的声音有些慌乱，不断地看着自己的统帅，试图获得一些指示，关平顶着布鲁斯后背的火铳有些颤抖，金属管撞击木板发出轻微的咔哒声，卡尔的视线转向布鲁斯的方向，“用火铳顶着一个半死不活的哥谭人？”  
“只要您给了我们布防图，我可以立刻释放韦恩领主。”星的面色猛地冷了下来，“还是说您就根本没有给出我们布防图的意思？”  
“你们未免太过自大扶桑人。”卡尔猛地上前一步，一只手摁在桌子上，桌面上出现了裂痕，他的眼睛里，红光危险的闪烁，“你凭什么认为我会为了一个哥谭人，牺牲掉大都会的领土和利益？”  
“因为您来到这里。”星嘲讽的笑着，他的眼睛同样开始泛红，“如果您不在意这个哥谭人的死活，大可以放弃他，不来这里。”  
“我是不需要在意这个哥谭人的死活，但是我需要一个和平的哥谭作为我的战略后方。”星注意到自己背后的人因为这句话全身颤栗，“我是为了大都会而来。但是你呢，却是想要咬破我的喉咙。”  
“我从未有过要和您起争端的意思，只是我希望我们能和平的解决我们的争端。”  
“所以你是来和我议和？你有什么议和的权力，前辅政大臣？”  
“我的确没有相关的权力——”  
“那你就胆敢让我来和你谈判？”  
卡尔抬起头，眼中的红光激射而出，船舱的顶棚宛如纸片一样被瞬间撕扯成碎片，破碎的木块纷纷掉落，扶桑士兵惊慌的抱头躲避，弥漫的烟尘遮蔽了视线，星听到箭头划破空气的锐响，一直跟在卡尔身边的骑士已经抬起了一只手，一直藏在袖子里的手弩已经连发，站在屋里的一个扶桑士兵和利吉已经仰面倒了下去，他看着制造混乱的卡尔，毫不犹豫的予以还击，戴安娜果断的挡在卡尔面前，红光被她的银制手镯挡开，手里拿着的地图却被热视线牵连，燃成碎片。  
关平被眼前的战斗震撼，他开始理解大都会人对于卡尔的敬畏，如果他愿意，他可以迅速让这艘大船倾覆，他的余光扫到他的人质，对方晃动了一下，还没等到他把注意力转移到人质的身上，下巴上就受到了猛力的击打，力度让他头晕目眩，不知道什么时候，布鲁斯已经解开了束缚在自己身上的绳索，他用戴着镣铐的双手击打了身后的关平，星看到卡尔转移了视线，热视线向着布鲁斯的方向发射过去，灼热的射线沿着他的脖颈，切断了禁锢在他手腕上的镣铐，也让捆绑在他脖子上的铁链四分五裂，布鲁斯只是站在原地，甚至在热视线灼伤他的下颌和颈侧的时候都没有移动，等到锁链从他的身上松脱，他弯腰卸下了还在眩晕的关平的右肩，夺下了对方的火铳，用手柄敲击在对方的额头上，让对方彻底陷入昏迷。  
灼烧的剧痛让他手中的火铳落地，星攻击了他的手臂，就在星的目光瞄准布鲁斯胸口的时候，卡尔的热视线打在了他的后背上，“你需要知道你的对手是谁。”卡尔看着终止攻击布鲁斯的星，走到桌前拿起了布鲁斯的腰带和佩剑抛了过去。  
“你原本就没有想要谈判的意思。”星恼怒的盯着他。  
“我从未有过谈判的念头。”卡尔耸了耸肩膀，“我只是想要把原本属于我的拿回去而已，我不会向任何人低头，如果我妥协，我失去的就不仅仅是土地，粮草，我要让我的国家完整，也同样要保有所有人的信任。”  
“那么你认为你们可能脱困吗？”星低头看着船舱的地面，热视线击穿甲板，在船底凿开一个洞，水流涌入船内，船体迅速发生倾斜，所有人都发出惊呼。  
“你想让一船的人送命。”收起手弩的奥利弗惊呼出声，“我们——”他的手刚刚搭上门把手，就把热视线逼了回去。  
星看着面色冷硬的卡尔：“你可以脱困，我相信，但是哥谭的领主就不一定可以，但愿他的游泳技术足够好。”  
他的话被一声痛呼截断，星捂着自己的胃弯下腰，布鲁斯的手掌里隐约有绿色的光芒浮现，他调整了一下自己抓握的姿势，把光芒完全消失了，“脆弱的人类？”布鲁斯嘲讽的看着他。  
“氪石，你怎么会随身携带氪石？”星看了一眼卡尔，对方面色平静，只是在布鲁斯靠近的时候略微后退，减少氪石对自己产生的影响，“难道说这枚氪石是他给你的？是氪戒吗？”  
“不论是什么，都已经不重要了。”布鲁斯弯下腰把他的手臂反剪在背后，“你只需要知道他相信我就足够了。”  
“而且你同样信任他。”星注视着布鲁斯下颌和脖子上严重的烧伤痕迹，布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛不置可否，在星试图反抗的时候，肩胛骨上却感觉彻骨的疼痛，他扭头，一枚蝙蝠镖已经切开了他肩部的肌肉，深深的刺入，卡尔面色有些不正常的苍白，握着蝙蝠镖的手指也有被锋刃划破的地方，他旋转飞镖，让创口放大，“我感谢你处理了他的伤口。”卡尔后退了一步，他在刚刚进入船舱的时候就观察了布鲁斯的身体状况，除去因为失血身体有些虚弱，他身上的伤口都已经得到了妥善的处理，“除去他肩膀上的旧伤有开裂的痕迹，我一向赏罚分明，其余的伤口，我会在战场上还给你。”  
星低着头双手被反剪在背后，被火铳顶着后背来到了甲板，甲板上的士兵正因为船只的倾覆惊惧无比，在看到自己的主帅被人威胁着来到甲板，顿时大乱，卡尔举起手里的火铳朝天放了一枪，星可以看到海面上一直在远处待命的大都会船只迅速靠近，木梯搭在了两艘船的中间，布鲁斯把插在他肩膀上的蝙蝠镖拔出，被奥利弗搀扶着回到大都会的船上，卡尔等到所有人回到船上之后最后回到船上，几艘大船扬起帆，快速离开，好不容易清醒的关平不顾流血的额头，指挥着士兵把小船放下水，分批乘船离开，星站在船上，远眺着大都会船只离开的方向，他没有在意自己肩膀上流血的伤口，关平忍不住走上前劝说他的离开，却看到他猛地一掌拍在船舷上，厚重的木板在巨大的力量下出现裂缝。


	21. Chapter 21

刚刚返回到大都会的船上，奥利弗就感到自己的肩膀猛地一沉，身边的布鲁斯迅速的站直了身子，好像刚才膝盖突然脱力的并不是自己：“我没事。”奥利弗有些惊诧的看着自己身边面色苍白的人，就在他不知所措的时候，他感到肩膀上的手臂被人抬起，卡尔把布鲁斯撑在自己的臂弯里，扭头看着奥利弗：“去请军医。”  
最后一缕晚霞在暗色的海面上铺陈开，夜风鼓吹着大船的风帆发出烈烈的声响，为了防止扶桑人的围攻，他们取道北上向着哥谭港行驶，甲板上有士兵跑来跑去，趁着最后一丝光亮对整艘船进行彻底的检查，船舱里已经点燃了蜡烛，隔着木门的门缝可以看到不清晰的摇晃光亮，戴安娜和卡尔站在船舱的门边轻声的交谈。  
伴随着木门的轻响，端着铜盘的军医从船舱里走出，他向着站在门边等候的领主鞠躬，“韦恩领主的身体并没有太大损伤，只是失血和神经紧张造成的疲惫，我已经让他服用了一些安抚的药水睡下了。”军医直起身子，“身上的伤口大半都已经愈合，我已经重新清洗包扎，肩膀上的旧伤也已经固定包扎，应该很快就能恢复。”  
戴安娜舒了一口气：“谢天谢地。”她看向身边的领主，对方只是轻轻的点头，虽然面上并没有什么变化，眼神却是明显的放松下来，他绝对不允许自己在任何人的面前展示脆弱的一面，无论是日前的赴约，亦或是之后的任何一场战争，但是他同样会有情绪的波动，会有欣喜，不安，焦躁或是恐慌，这些会从他的眼神和动作中表现出来。  
他轻轻的打开了船舱的门，走入房间，军医还想要说些什么，却被他打了个手势示意之后再说，门重新关上，戴安娜陪着军医顺着已经昏暗的回廊向着甲板去，回廊的两端已经点燃了小小的蜡烛灯，药瓶在铜盘里震动发出有节奏的声音，“您刚才还想要说的是什么？”戴安娜低声问了一句。  
军医被吓了一跳，有些犹豫的开口，“也并没有什么，只是韦恩领主脖子和下颌的灼伤。”他盯着已经完全黑暗下来的甲板，潮湿咸腥的海风让人感觉有些寒冷，“那个应该是他身上最严重的伤口了，严重的烧伤，虽然我用上了最好的烧伤药，但也可能会留下永久性的伤疤。”  
戴安娜愣了一下，点了点头：“我知道了，但是在没有最终的结果前，我们都最好不要对此事进行妄议。”军医慌忙的点头，欠了欠身到自己的房间休息去了。  
戴安娜向着船舷边走了两步，看着已经完全暗下来的黑沉沉的大海，“我还认为只有我一个人睡不着。”她扭头，奥利弗从船舱里走出来，站在她的身边，“你应该去休息。”  
“我认为这句话应该是我说出口。”戴安娜耸了耸肩膀，“今天多亏了你的箭，看来重伤没有影响你的准头。”  
“是啊，我应该庆幸。”奥利弗点了点头，“那个扶桑人的将领也是个很厉害的角色了，但是我还是信任卡尔领主，他没有把握一定不会带着我们去犯险。”他停顿了一下，谨慎的看了看周围，压低了声音，“我刚才听到了。”他抬起一只手示意了一下自己的脖子和脸，“是真的吗？”  
“我不知道，只是医生这么说的。”戴安娜摇了摇头，脸上的表情有些伤感，“但愿韦恩领主不会在意。”  
“我也希望，也但愿哥谭人能原谅我们弄伤了他们英俊领主的脸。”奥利弗把视线转移向更北方。  
“你在用容貌评价一个战士。”戴安娜皱了皱眉头，“这很失礼。”  
“是的，就因为他是战士，在被俘虏的期间弄伤了脸颊，把伤痕留在脸上，可以容忍吗？”奥利弗回过头看着她，“更何况哥谭人也一直在夸赞他的容貌。”两个人沉默着盯着大海上偶尔浮动的光斑，“戴安娜。”奥利弗有些迟疑的开口，“热视线打在你的手镯上是什么感觉？”  
“有些沉重的疼痛和灼热，可以忍受，我的手镯可以抵御这一切。”戴安娜用手指敲击着船舷的木板，“我知道你想问什么，对普通人类，这种疼痛几乎是无法忍耐的。”  
“但是他站在那里，直到镣铐被击毁。”奥利弗感慨的说了一句，“作为一个人类，他的意志力让人钦佩。”  
戴安道赞同一般的舒了一口气，“他大概真的和我们一样，真心的信赖着卡尔领主。”  
巴里感觉到身后靠近的极轻脚步，他小心翼翼的把手伸向自己的枕头下面，就在他的手指刚刚接触到火铳的手柄的时候，冰凉的锋刃已经压在了他的脖子上，“把手抽出来，巴里·艾伦。”他听到了身后的声音，诧异的瞪大了眼睛，“我知道你的身手很快，但是现在我的匕首会更快，把你知道的乖乖告诉我。”  
巴里把手从枕头下面抽了出来，想要握住那个人的手腕：“哈尔·乔丹？”  
“别乱动。”他听到了来自身后人严厉的声音，匕首向着自己的脖子压了压，却谨慎的避开了自己的咽喉，“告诉我，你因为出卖我们的领主得到了多少好处？”  
“你说什么？”巴里的瞳孔猛地紧缩，他伸手捉住卡在自己脖子上的匕首锋刃，“你知道你在说什么吗，哈尔？”  
“呵，巴里·艾伦，我不介意你叫我什么，但是你必须告诉我，扶桑人给了你怎样的酬劳，让你愿意把我们的领主出卖给他们。”  
“你在怀疑什么，哈尔？”巴里猛地推开卡在自己脖子上的匕首，匕首的锋刃划破他的手掌，血珠顺着手指滴落，“我理解你的怀疑，但是我不容许你质疑我的忠诚。”  
哈尔后退了一步收回匕首，拔出自己腰间的火铳顶在他的额头。  
“我曾经的骑士长被扶桑人杀死，作为一个骑士，他死于暗杀而非战场，我守卫的城市被扶桑人蹂躏，我看着那些需要我保护的人被屠戮却无能为力，你让我去卑躬屈膝的讨好他们？”巴里低下头，“我明白你的怀疑，如果一次伏击是偶然，两次我们就必须考虑原因，如果没有人泄密，我们从大赦湾返回的队伍不会被伏击，全军覆没，我们也不会在格兰特港受到猛攻，韦恩领主也不会被俘，但是我问心无愧，如果我有任何不忠的念头，就让你的匕首刺穿我的喉咙。”哈尔沉默着，终于他收起自己的火铳，从自己的软甲里取出一块白绢，巴里接过白绢低声道谢，把自己得伤口包扎起来。  
哈尔叹了一口气，在帐篷里焦虑的走了两步：“我一直因为这件事寝食难安。”巴里点了点头表示赞同，“其实我们可以怀疑的人并不多，因为突袭大赦湾只有两位领主，戴安娜，我和你知道。”他一边包裹伤口一边分析，“两位领主一个被俘，一个身犯险境，没有嫌疑，扶桑军队突袭的那天，戴安娜亲自披上韦恩领主的披风，指挥军队迎敌，也可以排除，似乎只剩下我们两个。”  
“我绝不可能做出这种事情。”哈尔看着巴里，却看到对方也正看着他耸耸肩，叹了一口气挫败的低下头，“我曾经猜测过韦恩领主，毕竟作为一个领主来到大都会，还以一个男子的身份和另外一个男人结婚，任何一个人都不会没有怨念，但是他却只身领导哥谭军队掩护大都会军队的撤离，还被俘。”  
“也许你是对的。”巴里若有所思的看着哈尔，“我们的军队里不光有大都会人，还有哥谭人。”  
“你的意思是这两次事件原本针对的就是韦恩领主，是哥谭人背叛了我们的领主？”哈尔被这个大胆的猜测吓了一跳，“这太可怕了。”  
巴里活动了一下自己包扎的手掌，“这并非不可能，哈尔，我曾经因为一件事对韦恩领主充满敬意，也因此和他关系比一般将士更亲近。”他小心的站起身观察了一下帐篷外的情况，“我在韦恩领主那里借阅过一本有关哥谭历史的书籍，发现哥谭和大都会是完全不同的。”  
哈尔皱紧眉头看着他，巴里轻声叹气，“不论你是否相信，哥谭并非是由韦恩领主的祖先创建的，因为地理原因，哥谭原本是几个分散的城邦，这也就是为什么之前的大都会历史中哥谭从未和我们发生冲突，因为他们没有足够的力量，后来韦恩领主祖先所在的城邦发展壮大吞并了其他的城邦，才建立起完整的，我们现在看到的哥谭。”巴里停顿了一下，盯着自己的手掌，“但是这个统一的国家并没有消灭所有的其他城邦的贵族，这也就是为什么哥谭的领主除了掌管军队，其他的权力都分散出去，他们的历史中，领主的死亡率高的让人难以置信，这让他们的领主不得不把权力分散，确保即使领主意外身亡国家也能正常运转。”  
“如果不是我对你有所了解，我一定认为你在讲故事。”哈尔摇了摇头，一脸难以置信的表情，“既然如此，哥谭的领主为何不在征服这些城邦的时候就去消灭那些可能威胁自己的人？”  
“他们想过办法，这个办法被称为‘夜枭’，那些死士如同暗夜的猫头鹰，无孔不入，只要有任何密报显示有人要威胁领主的统治，他们就会被杀死。”巴里摇了摇头，“那段历史连史书里记载都异常残酷，整个哥谭人心惶惶，国家几乎崩溃，后来在死士开始不受控制的暗杀韦恩家族的人，新上任的领主下令动用军队和夜枭开战，并且亲自把蝙蝠画在韦恩家族的纹饰里，告诉那些自以为统治了黑夜的猫头鹰，谁才是黑夜真正的主人，笼罩在哥谭的恐惧最后终于因为领主的宣战终结，但是谁也不知道为什么这位领主没有下令彻底铲除猫头鹰。”  
“谁知道呢，也许历史中记载的也不会是真实的，一个组织连领主都表明它是非法的，还有谁会为了它卖命呢？”哈尔耸了耸肩膀，“只是我们姑且暂定这个组织还活着，那么陷害韦恩领主对他们有什么好处？”  
“如果卡尔领主没有去救助韦恩领主，他们可以在哥谭的国内煽动大都会并不是一个可靠的盟友，韦恩领主在国内必然对于结盟有所承诺，这样一来就削弱了韦恩领主在国内的影响，他们可以趁机断绝结盟，在哥谭内部掀起叛乱。”巴里分析了其中一种情况，哈尔了然的点头：“或者他们更喜欢卡尔领主去救助却失败了这个选项，现在大都会内部就是否延续战争也有争论，议和的一派给了卡尔领主很大的压力，如果卡尔领主出事，议和派这些人也就必须闭嘴，大都会和扶桑之间会有一场旷日持久的战争，而他们只需要坐收渔利。”  
“当然，但是这一切只是来自我的猜测，我没有证据。”巴里摇了摇头，“也许我们应该求证一下，以免引起恐慌。”  
“恐慌和猜忌已经到来了，巴里。”哈尔叹了一口气，“不论你是否愿意承认，现在有关内奸存在的事情已经在所有人中间流传开，军队里出现猜忌是如何可怕我们都清楚，所以我们必须把我们的猜想告诉卡尔领主，让他有所准备。”  
“韦恩领主呢？”巴里有些警惕的看着哈尔。  
对方苦涩的笑着：“巴里，也许我说的很伤人，但是韦恩领主毕竟是哥谭人，他可以把扶桑人耍的团团转，我真的害怕他会欺骗我们。”  
巴里安静的看着他，低下头：“我明白你的意思，哈尔，我们现在需要找到维克多，让他尽快把消息传递出去。”  
坐在王座上的年轻人脸色阴沉的看着站在大殿中央的人，“把你刚才的汇报再重复一遍，提姆·德雷克。”他咬紧牙关呼唤着自己兄弟的名字，“你告诉我父亲曾经被扶桑军队俘虏了？”  
“是的，我的领主。”大殿中央的人微微欠身。  
坐在王座上的人因为称呼全身颤栗，但是很快，紧张被愤怒取代：“我有没有告诉过你让你时刻关注大都会的消息？父亲被俘虏了你现在才知道消息，我们派过去的军队呢？我们最精锐的部队都无法保护自己的领主吗？”  
“战争进行到这种时候，战场上的局势瞬息万变，没人可以提前知道最后会发生什么，最新的消息等到到我手里的时候已经过时了。”提姆冷静的看着自己愤怒的兄长，“而且最精锐的军队？我的领主，你难道认为父亲会在危急的时候舍弃自己的军队逃走？”  
坐在王座上的年轻人沉默着，终于垮下肩膀用一只手捂住了眼睛，“不，不可能，他怎么会是那样的人呢？”年轻人苦笑了一声，“他是宁可牺牲自己也要挽救自己人民的人啊，提姆，我不是这个国家的领主，叫我迪克。”  
提姆远远的看着自己的兄长，布鲁斯离开到现在的日子给了他极大的压力，之前慑于布鲁斯的威严而不敢捣乱的魑魅魍魉蠢蠢欲动，势如破竹的扶桑军队也让哥谭人感到了危险，“冷静下来了？”他看着自己的兄长开口，“事情已经发生，我们必须要想办法解决。”  
“大都会那边呢？”迪克放下手臂，看着提姆，“据说卡尔已经前去和对方谈判了，但是结果如何……”就在他们谈话进行的时候，一只小巧的鸟儿从窗口飞进。  
提姆伸出手让它降落在自己的手掌上，取下它翅膀下面的纸条，他点了点头把小鸟放出窗外，“一切都很顺利，卡尔把父亲从扶桑人手中救出来了。”  
“那就好。”迪克舒了一口气，“提姆，联系大都会，我要亲自到大都会一趟。”  
提姆困惑的看着自己的兄长，在看到兄长脸上坚定的表情的时候，表情变成了了然：“你要亲自把父亲接回来。”  
迪克扫视了一眼打开的窗户，示意自己的兄弟把它关上，“这太危险了。”提姆皱了皱眉头，“我们当时约定的时间是在父亲31岁生辰。”  
“但是首先毁约的是卡尔·艾尔，他没有保护好布鲁斯，布鲁斯本不应该作为一个战俘，在敌人的牢狱里遭受屈辱，他让我失望。”迪克有些愤怒的眯细了眼睛，“他的帝国并不安全，而布鲁斯没有理由和他一起身处那样危险的境地。”  
“如果他不愿意留在那里，没有人留的下他，如果卡尔不愿意交出他，我们又有什么办法来胁迫他，你思考过吗？”提姆关上窗户，用手指抚摸着木质窗棂上细密的纹路，“卡尔的帝国已经危如累卵，如果你在这个时候强行接走布鲁斯，意味着联盟的破裂，这对大都会很有可能是致命的打击，所以卡尔一定会想尽办法让他留下，他是绝对不可能亲手把布鲁斯交给你的。”他停顿了一下，转过身看着自己的兄长：“或者说，你希望布鲁斯能够自己回来？如果他能够回来，他就不会在扶桑人的牢狱里等着卡尔去救他，他会自己让扶桑人联系你的。”  
“所以，你的意思呢？”迪克带着森严的冷意看着提姆，“他不会回来了吗？提姆，联系大都会的人，我要在哥谭港见见他们。”  
晨光透过船舱窗户的缝隙进入，卡尔睁开眼睛站起身把遮蔽的窗帘拉的更紧了一些，顺便整理了一下布鲁斯包裹在身上的被子，戴安娜猛然的闯入显然引起了他的不快，他一边被被子掖好，一边抬头看着戴安娜，戴安娜被他的目光震慑，默默的扭头避开：“迪克·格雷森来了，在哥谭港。”  
卡尔没有说话，也没有任何意外的表示，他只是低头低头看着布鲁斯似乎在思忖什么，终于他低声叹息：“果然来了。”戴安娜脸色微变，身为绝对的统治者，卡尔一贯很少表露自己的想法，即使他内心清楚，他也极少说出口，她也大概明白迪克到来的原因，却惊异于卡尔波澜不惊的反应。  
“除了迪克，还有谁？”卡尔低声询问。  
“只有他和提姆。”戴安娜回应。  
“好，你留在这里照顾布鲁斯，我和奥利弗会解决一切。”卡尔吩咐完毕，弯腰亲吻了布鲁斯的鬓角，起身离开。  
迪克再一次见到了卡尔，对方走下战船来到他的面前，“我来迎接我的父亲。”奥利弗惊讶的看着迪克，惊异于这位代理领主的直截了当。  
卡尔只是轻微的点头，“我明白你的意思，迪克·格雷森，只是没有任何人强迫你的父亲让他留在大都会。”他向着迪克靠近一步，指着停泊在港口的大船，“他现在就在这艘船上，如果你想让他回去，麻烦亲自上船劝说他，把他接走。”迪克的目光猛地冷了下来，他向着大船的方向靠近了一步，“我不管你们父子之间是怎样的情深意重，但是，迪克·格雷森，我比你更加在意他的安危，我永远都不会强迫他让他做不喜欢的事情，我尊重他的选择和理想，而不是把自己想要的一切强加给他。”迪克停下了步伐，按在佩剑上的手指用力到指关节发白，卡尔后退了一步，看着他：“我一直认为你陪在布鲁斯身边的时间最长，你会最像他。”他没有再理会迪克，带着奥利弗回到了船上。  
迪克茫然的看着卡尔被海风扬起的白色披风，手指无力的从佩剑上滑落，“他是什么意思？”提姆听到迪克的声音有些发抖，“他的意思是布鲁斯不会回来了吗？”  
提姆叹了一口气，“也许在一切结束之后他还会回来，但是他不再是哥谭的领主了。”提姆的声音里有着疲惫，“他终究是走到这一步了，他不希望哥谭一直陷落在战争与内乱里，他渴望一个全新的哥谭。”  
“但是那样的哥谭还是他的哥谭吗？”迪克低声的嗤笑着。  
提姆看着他的兄长：“这不是他的哥谭，却是所有哥谭人希冀的哥谭。”他低声的叹气，向着自己的兄长伸出手：“走吧，迪克，我们回去，现在你知道了吧，也许我们所有人都不了解布鲁斯，但是那个远在大都会的他的敌人了解，我们现在要做的就是控制哥谭。”  
星蹲在地上，看着面前黄土垒成的小丘，双手掬起一把黄土缓缓的松手，沙土顺着他的手指缝隙流泻，他听到身后将士们哽咽的声音，这里躺着的是他的副将利吉，在之前的战斗中手弩射出的箭贯穿了他的咽喉，他还没来及发出声音就已经逝去，军队里死亡一直都是被看淡的，马革裹尸也是常态，只是那些陪伴着自己离开京都的人越来越少，他也感觉自己的心在逐渐变冷，这个粗犷的一直想要在自己乡下院子里种上一株樱花的汉子，在樱花纷飞中离开了自己的国家，终究没能再次看到樱花，连躯体也只能躺在远离故土的北境，星动作僵硬的从怀里掏出一个锦囊，他把锦囊撕碎，里面晒干的樱花花瓣纷纷掉落，他在众人越发放肆的啜泣声里，在土丘上挖了一个浅坑，把香囊里剩余的花瓣埋了进去，他缓缓的站起身，卡尔用含了氪石的蝙蝠镖攻击了他的肩膀，到底留下了难以治愈的伤痕，他现在动作都不甚灵活。  
悲伤的气氛却被一阵凌乱的马蹄声打破，传令的士兵手里拿着一个精致的金牌，大声的喊着：“星将军接旨。”  
所有的将士都用愤怒的眼神看着那个人，以往这种时候一定会有人斥骂着走出来，但是现在那个人躺在泥土里，“好了，好了。”关平不耐烦的走过去，劈手抢下金牌，“知道了，滚吧。”  
传令的士兵还想再说两句，却在看的星冰凉的眼神退缩了，关平看着拿在手里的金牌，厌恶的表情好像要把它扔在地上砸碎，“什么东西。”关平喃喃的啐了一口。  
“关平，不可如此。”星看着那个金牌，“第十二道了吧，我也该回去了。”他低下头，撩起袍子跪在地上：“臣接旨。”  
“将军，你这是做什么，不可啊将军。”关平看着他猛地后退了两步，声音几乎哽咽，“将军，现在朝野上下本就对您私自和大都会协议充满了争议，更何况您被大都会人暗算，失了副将，连原本的俘虏也被劫走，更是朝野上下一片哗然，你现在回去就是回去赎罪啊，将军。”  
“不过是回京述职，何至于此。”星疲惫的笑了笑，双手举过头顶，“天皇大人不过是看我疲惫，希望我回京都修养而已，这时候京都景致应该还好。”  
“将军赤血忠心我们皆知，但是那些朝堂之上的人呢？他们知道吗？将军，不能接啊，你不能回去啊。”关平猛地跪倒在地，两眼泛红几欲流泪，他猛地扣头额头流出血来，“您这一去，只怕弟兄们拼死拼活，用鲜血和性命填出来的江山恐怕又要拱手让还，如今大都会和哥谭虎视眈眈，又有谁能防备？您现在手里拥兵无数，战功赫赫，只怕那个朝堂之上的天皇根本就是把您作为心腹之患，欲除而后快，您这一去，只怕就是末路，将军，三思啊。”  
他这句话说完，身后的几百士兵也都跪了下来，纷纷扣头：“将军三思。”  
星看着自己忠心的将士，长长的叹气，“当初要来打大都会，除了她，朝堂之上没有人支持我，她把自己手下的军队给了我，我带了出来却没想到一个个的都战死沙场。”他弯腰从关平垂下的手里，拿过那枚金牌，“她现在让我回去，也确实是该回去的时候了，要说无颜见面，也是我没有脸面见她。”  
他把第十二道金牌收进怀里站起身，“我忠心为国，绝无贰心。”这位战功赫赫也同样争端赫赫的传奇将军的身影逐渐融入了夜色，留下了最后的军令，“日后有赖各位开疆拓土，忠心卫国。”  
关平低着头用衣袖擦着自己额头的血，站起身悲痛和愤懑已经变成了怨毒和阴鸷，一个士兵匆匆的从大营入口的方向走来，“有消息吗？谁会来接替星将军？”他拉住那个士兵。  
“已经问到了，是西蒙，就是那个被大名们称为‘脑魔’的神棍。”士兵低声的回应，用衣摆擦着指关节上的血，“真不禁打。”  
“星将军的手下败将也敢耀武扬威。”关平嗤笑了一声，“现在朝堂上呢，什么意思？”  
“天皇震怒，之前星将军不受天皇的赐物就有人说将军目中无人，现在将军被人在眼皮底下劫了人，还被胡人所伤，更是齐呼将军居功自傲，天皇大人终究还是个孩子。”士兵低声的回复。  
关平不屑的哼了一声：“竖子不足与谋。”他做了一个手势，马上就有两个火铳手上前，他示意了一下大营门口的方向做了一个手势，两个人互相看了一眼做出困惑不解的表情，他又做出了一个劈砍的姿势，两个人了然的点头，转身离开。  
星看着自己脱下的铠甲，伸手抚摸着它的每一处磨损，小心的把它整理好，好像自己每天晚上都要做的一般，他后退了一步看着自己的铠甲，吹熄了蜡烛，转身离开了军帐。  
当布鲁斯从全身的酸软中苏醒，戴安娜已经准备好午餐，“我们现在在哥谭港，卡尔领主已经通过陆路返回前线，您可以在哥谭港多待一阵子养伤。”戴安娜看着布鲁斯活动了一下关节，从床上坐起来，“或者您也可以下令我们离开这里，回到皇城去养伤。”  
“不用了。”布鲁斯撩开了窗帘，因为强烈的阳光眯起了眼睛，“我们再这里待几天吧。”他从未在这种春暖花开的时候以一种闲暇的身份去观看哥谭港，他来到这里永远都是心事重重，不论是因为国内的犯罪还是因为和大都会的战争。  
他在戴安娜的陪同下来到甲板，船坞外的港口人流熙熙攘攘，其中不乏拖家带口衣衫褴褛的人，布鲁斯的眼神有一瞬间的黯淡，当一艘大船来临，那些人迅速的在港口上临时搭建的木质栈道上汇集，他们伸直了双臂大声的呼喊着什么，只是声音被海浪声吞没，有码头的卫兵跑过来，他们用有着锋利刀刃的长刀对准那群衣衫褴褛的人，厉声的呼和着命令他们后退，人群后退，有些人摔倒被人踩踏，甚至有些人因为拥挤掉下码头在海水里挣扎，一时间哀嚎，哭喊，哀求声混成一片。  
“怎么回事？”布鲁斯皱紧了眉头。  
“这些都是战争造成的流民。”戴安娜的声音充满了感伤，“他们想要搭乘从哥谭港出发的船离开这里，那些卫兵要阻止他们攀爬货船。”布鲁斯看着那些难民久久没有说话。  
“其实这也不能怪货船的船主，他们也一直在尽自己的全力帮助那些难民。”戴安娜难过的摇了摇头，“战争持续的时间越来越长，难民越来越多，货船一旦停靠就会有人蜂拥而上，根本没有办法开船，有些难民为了上船甚至会把货船上的货物抛进海里，还有的难民不仅不感激，还偷盗船上的货物，更有甚者，他们杀死船员和船长，抢夺了货物，在海上做起了海盗，所以货船的船主越来越不愿意帮助难民。”  
“都是我们的错。”布鲁斯的声音很低沉，“为了统治者的私心，人民只能在苦难里挣扎。”  
“你已经做的很好了，这不是你的错，布鲁斯。”戴安娜摇了摇头，“如果你放弃抵抗，这些人就不只是难民，他们的财产会被无情的掠夺，他们会被戴上枷锁成为奴隶，反抗可能会有暂时的苦痛，但是妥协只会带来长久的灾难。”  
“这也不能磨灭我们犯下的罪责。”布鲁斯苦涩的笑着，“如果我真的是为了他们在战斗，我可以问心无愧，但是我是有私心的，所以在看到他们身处灾难的时候，我会内疚。”  
“您是一个仁慈的人。”戴安娜用崇敬的眼神看着他，“我向您表示敬意。”  
布鲁斯扬头向着港口的方向示意了一下：“那么，把我们的船开过去吧。”  
“您在开玩笑。”戴安娜有些吃惊的看着他，“我们可以调集周围待命的大都会的船只。”  
“那些都是战舰，是为那些前来进犯的扶桑人准备的，这是一艘客船。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，拒绝了她，“我们下船，把船留给那些难民吧，戴安娜，你可以去联系驿站安排马匹，我休息一天就可以骑马回去。”戴安娜看着他，微微欠身表示赞同。  
难民们看到港口旁边的船坞缓缓开启，所有人都停止了骚乱，默默地看着出现的船只，被围困在港口的货船迅速的离开港口，一艘不大却精致的客船从船坞驶出，精致的雕花和光亮的船舷让所有的难民都默默地后退了一步，他们恐惧的看着那艘突然出现的客船，直到这艘客船在港口停稳，放下船锚，打开了所有的舱门，人群中爆发出响亮的欢呼声，他们争先恐后宛如潮水一样涌上这艘不大的船，丝毫不介意这艘船会到达哪里，布鲁斯站在码头的不远处看着他们，当船已经装满，船上的船员大声呼喊着不允许再搭乘的时候，拥挤变成了争抢，一个男人指挥自己身边仆人样的年轻人把一个瘦小妇人的包裹扔进海里，冷漠的看着对方哭喊流泪，一个母亲绝望的哀嚎着把自己的幼子塞进船舱，自己却在人群的拥挤中掉入海水，挣扎了一阵不见踪影，戴安娜看着布鲁斯的脸色越来越差，伸手握住了对方的手腕，却感觉布鲁斯把另外一只手覆在了她的手背上，她这才惊觉自己的手指冷得像冰。  
“抱歉。”她把手缩回来。  
“比战场上还要残酷。”布鲁斯看着眼前的景象，“战争永远没有胜利的一方。”  
“滚出去，哥谭人。”他们猛地听到一声呼喊，码头上也产生了骚乱，一个大汉正努力的向前挤着，猛地抓住了他前面一个人的肩膀，那个孩子显然被吓坏了，瞪大了眼睛看着眼前表情狰狞的人，周围的人发出应和的声音。  
“让他滚！”  
“滚出去！”  
人群继续向前挤着，孩子发愣的瞬间已经被挤得失去了平衡，又不知被谁推了一把，掉进海里，如同一枚如水的小石子，大汉往前挤了两步，正打算一步跨上船，却被背后猛然飞出的鞭子绞住了脖子，他惊恐的张大嘴巴伸手去抓那根缠在自己脖子上的鞭子，却被鞭子的主人猛地一扯满脸紫胀的掉进大海，收回鞭子披着黑色斗篷的人在大家惊恐的目光里毫不犹豫的跳进海里，一切都发生的太快，船上的船员也开始强行升起舷梯，伴随着舷梯的升起，还没有来的及上船的人开始哭泣，戴安娜看了一眼布鲁斯，他的全身肌肉紧绷，眼睛里透出前所未有的恐慌。  
船缓缓的驶离港口，码头哭泣的人群也慢慢散去，掉进海里的人却始终没有露头，孩子的父母站在码头悲伤的流泪，母亲已经几近瘫软，布鲁斯快步的向着码头靠近，戴安娜只能跟在他的身后防止他情绪过激跳下海去，终于，海面上浮起几个气泡，那个后来跳下海的人从海水里露出头，他伸出一只手抓上木质的码头，戴安娜看到他的手套每个手指尖端有着极薄的宛如猫科动物的指甲一样弯曲的锋刃，这让他能够轻易的把自己固定在木质的码头，他用力把另外一只手里抱着的孩子托出水面，孩子的父母惊喜的大叫，父亲弯下腰把还在海水里的人捞上岸，他伏在地上大口的喘息。  
戴安娜这才注意到她从黑色的斗篷下露出的湿漉漉的黑色长发，和被湿透的衣服勾勒出的曼妙曲线，她虽然披着黑色的斗篷让自己显得毫不起眼，但是斗篷下的露出的精致挂链，她另外一只没有戴手套的手上镶嵌着硕大通透宝石的戒指，都显示出她曾经尊贵的身份，戴安娜解开自己的斗篷披在开始瑟瑟发抖的女士身上，“谢谢。”对方裹紧了斗篷诚恳的道谢，很快把注意力转移到自己身边的男孩身上，男孩的父亲正跪在旁边，让男孩把肚子里的水吐了出来，孩子咳嗽了两声，他的母亲抱着他爆发出响亮的哭声。  
“没事了。”她低声安慰着对方，“我们可以等下一艘船，我们……”  
她抬起头看着站在自己身边围观的人，表情从感激变得震惊，她难以置信的看着他：“布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
布鲁斯塞低头看着惊讶的女人，轻轻点头：“塞琳娜·凯尔，好久不见。”  
女人抬头看着他，眼睛里闪过一丝恍惚：“是啊，好久了。”  
戴安娜惊异的看着这个女人，即使她没有特别了解过哥谭，她也听到过这个名字，这个传说中偷走了哥谭领主心的女人，现在，这个传说中艳光四射的女人坐在破旧的码头上，面色青白，头发湿漉漉的滴下水，如同一只掉进水里的惨兮兮的流浪猫。  
“我没有想到会在这里遇到你。”布鲁斯伸出一只手，搀扶着塞琳娜让她站起来，他的手指上黑色的权戒闪耀着光泽，女人的目光在接触到那枚戒指的瞬间暗淡下来，“那个男人呢，他没有陪着你吗？”  
“你在装傻，布鲁斯。”塞琳娜握着他的手肘，手指在他的衣料上形成褶皱，脸上的表情变为苦涩，“从来没有那个男人，他只是一个借口·，从未真正的存在过。”  
布鲁斯沉默着，回避了她的目光，“那么你又是为什么来到哥谭港？”布鲁斯岔开了话题，“你应该知道大都会再进行战争，如果你愿意出海，选择哥谭的港口应该更加安全和快捷。”  
“如果我还能够从哥谭出去的话。”她摇了摇头，看向哥谭的方向，“哥谭的国内出现了动乱，所有的城市都已经开始实行戒严和宵禁，所有的港口都在执行严格的审查，我们为了能够出海，不得不到哥谭港。”  
布鲁斯的表情开始变得警惕，他看着站在自己身边的女人：“什么时候开始的？”  
“你是指哥谭的动乱吗？从你离开哥谭。”塞琳娜率弄着自己潮湿的长发，“从阿卡姆地区开始的，虽然现在也仅仅是那里，但是内部的动乱和随时会爆发的战争让我们恐慌。”她身后的夫妇也唯唯诺诺的表示，他们看着布鲁斯的戒指，眼光里充满了惶恐，布鲁斯站在那里，黑色的披风在他的背后垂落，在他们的眼里，他如同神一般，一个词语就可以决定他们全家人的性命。  
“安排他们住下吧，护送他们到大赦湾去。”布鲁斯表情淡漠的吩咐了一句，他身后的戴安娜露出了惊诧的表情。  
“我可以保护你们到大赦湾，那里处在大都会完全的保护下，出海很方便。”在戴安娜的示意下，有卫兵弯腰示意那一家人离开，夫妻两人呆愣了片刻才明白布鲁斯的意思，惊喜的向他扣头，亲吻着他脚前的地面，布鲁斯悲悯的看着他们直到他们离开，低下了头：“我很抱歉。”  
“你没有必要道歉，至少你把战火隔离在哥谭之外，大部分人都还是安全的。”塞琳娜摇了摇头，“你要回大都会，没有打算回到哥谭吗？”  
布鲁斯微微一怔，沉默的看向哥谭的方向，“也许晚一点。”他含糊的回答，内心突然有些惶恐，“我需要把我手头的事情处理完。”  
塞琳娜看着他，最终叹了一口气：“我希望你能在约定的日期之前回来，至少能够给我们一些安全感，不要让我们等的太久。”  
“嗯？”布鲁斯用鼻音回复了一句，把视线从哥谭的方向收回，瞥了一眼塞琳娜，“所以你希望我在什么时候回去？”  
“你会在31岁生日前回来的，对吗？”塞琳娜求证一般的补充了一句。  
“为什么要定在那个时间？”布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，似乎有些困扰。  
“是迪克领主告诉我们的，他告诉我们你只是暂时离开哥谭。”她扭头看着他，“你会在31岁生日的时候会到哥谭，这一点他也已经和大都会的领主谈好了。”  
“你所说的并非事实。”一直站在他们身后，一直分神照顾着落水孩子一家的戴安娜脸色冷峻，“我不曾听说过这样的约定，整个大都会也不曾有过这样的公告，这不过是你们单方面提出。”  
“不论如何，你不能否认迪克领主来过哥谭港。”塞琳娜看着她耸了耸肩膀，“就在今天早上，他来到了哥谭港，他甚至多备了一辆马车。”  
“你说的太多了，塞琳娜。”在两个人争吵起来前，布鲁斯出声制止了她们，他用带着莫名意味的眼神看着她，对方立刻像是被人捉住了尾巴尖的猫，咬着自己的嘴唇停止了争吵.  
“好吧，我的错。”她微微低下了自己的头，轻声道歉。  
“这没什么。”布鲁斯错开视线，“我们先回去休息吧，你也许需要洗一个热水澡？”  
戴安娜看着站在阁楼旁边，眺望着哥谭海的女人，梳洗之后她比之前要好的多，整个人都充满了魅惑的气息，戴安娜走过去站在她的身边，两个人似乎都没有率先开口的意思，“很美，是不是？”塞琳娜首先打破了平静，她双手扶着窗框，向外倾斜身子，晚风吹拂着她略微潮湿的长发，“我从未见过这样的哥谭海，他曾经许诺过要陪我一起来看，但是他一再违约。”  
“的确很美。”戴安娜看着反射着夕阳的海面，“我很想知道，你为什么来到这里出海，以你的身手，即使是在哥谭找一个海港出海也是很容易的。”  
“你可以认为是一个女人的执念吧，毕竟可能以后都看不到了。”塞琳娜笑了起来，如同猫一样狡黠的眯起了漂亮的眼睛，“的确，我从哪里出海都不难，只是我更乐意从这里离开。”  
戴安娜看着她，夕阳在她的眼底跳动，“好吧，我不太明白像你这样女孩子的情感。”她垂下眼帘，“我们会在这里呆上几天，你每天都可以看到这片海，之后就从大赦湾离开这里吧。”  
“我也同样不介意留在哪里，如果足够安全，我可能留在大赦湾。”塞琳娜收敛了笑意，收回了前倾的身子，眼睛中闪过一丝忧郁：“他受伤了？”  
“只是休整。”戴安娜耸了耸肩膀，“毕竟战争还没有结束，但是不要因为韦恩领主是哥谭人就心存侥幸，他会宽恕犯了错误的哥谭人我不会，任何胆敢威胁大都会，破坏这个联盟的人，我都不会饶恕他。”戴安娜听到了塞琳娜轻声的嗤笑，转身离开。  
“等等。”身后的女人出声叫住了她，她听到了衣裙簌簌的轻响，对方应该是在向着自己鞠躬，“还请你告诉他万事小心，也请你照顾好他。”


	22. Chapter 22

戴安娜看着前面两个并肩骑马的人，她偶尔也会承认两人看起来是那样的般配，但是布鲁斯却对他人的猜测不置一词，他们已经隐隐可以看到皇城的围墙，“戴安娜。”布鲁斯喊了一声跟在自己后面的人，“派人护送塞琳娜去大赦湾吧，我们需要尽快回去。”他们在路上耽误了不少时间。  
塞琳娜扣着马缰看着他，“分别的时候不送我些礼物吗？”看到布鲁斯低声安排完一切，塞琳娜驱使着马走过来微笑着看着他。  
布鲁斯松开马缰坦然的看着她：“从我身上挑走一样财物吧。”戴安娜有些愕然的看着他，虽然一路上的保护足够严格，布鲁斯没有穿上战甲，但是他的佩剑和权戒依然佩戴在身上，塞琳娜低声的笑了，她缓缓地在马背上倾斜身子越来越凑近布鲁斯，她的嘴唇几乎贴上他的嘴唇，他敛眸看着她，暧昧的气氛让身后护卫的骑士大惊失色，就在所有人不知所措的时候，她抬起了右手手掌里藏着一枚银色的刀片，目标是他的咽喉，她的动作极快，所有人的不知所措变成了惊慌失措，布鲁斯却在她用小刀划过来的时候丝毫未动，他白色的领巾被割断飘落在地上，衣领上玳瑁扣子的丝线被划断，她伸出另一只手接住扣子，布鲁斯抬手拢了拢自己散开的衣领。  
“保重。”他拨转马头向着皇城走去，徒留她骑着马站在原地拿着一枚扣子黯然失神。  
当布鲁斯回到寝宫的时候，卡尔正在议事厅和大臣们开会，他坐在镜子前把自己衬衣的衣扣解开了一颗，让自己的脖子完全暴露出来，他点了点头示意端着热水的侍者把热水放在自己身边的架子上，等到侍者退出才捞出热水里的毛巾敷在自己的脖子和下颌上，温热的水流让两块“皮肤”变得皱巴巴的，那是他要求军医敷上去遮盖自己伤口的，他其实并不知道自己脖子和下颌的伤口有多严重，只是从军医谨慎的眼神里感到一丝不安，在那两块“皮肤”彻底变得皱巴巴的，布鲁斯用手捏着它们试图剥离。  
他的动作被人从背后制止了：“在干什么？”布鲁斯无言的通过镜子看着自己背后的人，对方正盯着自己的伤口。  
终于，卡尔伸出手小心的帮他剥离伤口的敷料，露出严重烧伤的伤口：“介意吗？”  
“我倒是很想听听你的意见。”布鲁斯扭头看着卡尔。  
卡尔弯腰亲吻了他：“我的顾问依旧让我心动。”  
布鲁斯感觉自己的心脏猛地颤抖，他不是没有被人称赞过容貌，比这样的话更加夸张的称赞他也听到过，但是唯独这个人的话让他全身颤栗。  
“你认为我在撒谎？”卡尔低笑着，揽着他的腰让他站起来，亲吻着他伤口周围敏感的皮肤，“需要我证明吗？”  
“我相信你，卡尔。”布鲁斯推拒着对方，一股酥麻感顺着他的腰椎升腾，他需要在这种感觉扩散开之前控制住，“先松开我。”  
“听说你是和你曾经最爱的女人一起回来的。”卡尔没有松开他，继续在他的颈窝磨蹭着，伸出舌尖轻扫裸露的颈部皮肤，“想她了？”  
布鲁斯偏头躲避着他的骚扰，用一种“你在开玩笑”的眼神看着他，卡尔坚持不懈的凑上去，布鲁斯在面对情事的时候都是愿意的甚至充满主动，却羞于把这样的情绪用语言坦率的表述出来，卡尔也就乐于在情事中对他步步紧逼，那种享受却又耻于表达的情态让他血脉贲张，他越来越喜欢把这个能够号令千军，在战场上让敌人闻风丧胆的人逼得情绪失控。  
布鲁斯叹息了一声，在不断的接触中他已经发现卡尔身上具有的，纵然身处高位也难以掩盖的来自乡下小子的固执，只要自己不说出来他就可以毫不介意的装作毫不知情，“够了，卡尔。”布鲁斯难耐的把手撑在卡尔的胸前，“那一切都过去了，我会偶然的想起过去，但是我不会沉湎过去。”  
卡尔停止了对他的撩拨，松开手臂，甚至帮助布鲁斯整理了一下被他弄出褶皱的衬衣下摆：“我只是开玩笑而已。”卡尔的戛然而止让布鲁斯产生了一种被悬在半空的错觉，他的脖子上甚至还带着对方潮湿温热的气息，现在对方却好像什么都没发生一样，布鲁斯皱起了眉头，在卡尔走到桌边开始处理文件的时候，漫不经心的走到床边，毫无戒备的解开自己的衬衫扣子，伸直手臂让它顺着自己的手臂和后背滑落，他能够感觉到卡尔把目光集中在自己身上，灼热的目光宛如盯着猎物的掠食者，布鲁斯却丝毫没有受到影响，他解开了自己的腰带，两条笔直健美的腿赤裸的暴露在空气中，他的身体比起新婚那一夜卡尔记忆中的样子多了伤痕，刀伤箭伤淤青甚至火铳留下的痕迹，这一切是他拼死保卫这个国家的勋章。  
布鲁斯弯腰扯过放在床上的睡袍，刚系上腰带就被卡尔从身后抱住了，对方解开他刚刚系好的腰带抚上了他的腰侧，“你是故意的。”卡尔的呼吸变得粗重，他轻咬这布鲁斯暴露在外的脖子和肩膀。  
“嗯？”布鲁斯略带困惑的回头，似乎不明白他在说什么，卡尔在他脖子上用力的吮吸让他接下来的话变成了呻吟，他被卡尔带着仰面朝天的压倒在床上，对方有些急躁的脱下常服，拨开他的睡袍让他的身体暴露出来，布鲁斯躺在床上眯起眼睛看着对方揉捏着自己的胸肌。  
“她也曾经这样对你吗？”卡尔的一句话让布鲁斯眼中的享受烟消云散，他的目光猛然尖刻起来，但是很快，他好不容易聚焦起来的精力重新变得支离破碎，他的下体被湿热和温暖包围，他垂下目光看着在自己胯下移动的脑袋，语无伦次的哽咽着拒绝，柔软湿润的舌头仔细的舔过柱身上的青筋，收缩的咽喉肌肉挤压着敏感的头部，卡尔用一只手照顾着无法吞入口中的小球，心理上带来的羞耻和刺激远比肉体上的更多。  
感觉到自己口中的性器越来越硬，卡尔把它吐了出来，撤回一直压制着布鲁斯胯骨的手，沾了些许润滑剂开始按摩布鲁斯的后面，布鲁斯喘息了一声眼角泛红的看着他，卡尔再一次把性器的头部含进嘴里猛地一吸，顺便挤压着根部的小球，布鲁斯发出压抑的呻吟，性器剧烈的痉挛达到了高潮，过于猛烈的高潮让布鲁斯整个人处于失神的状态，卡尔凑上去吻住他的嘴唇，布鲁斯无意识的迎合着他，直到嘴里被哺入咸腥的浊液才反应过来自己吞下去的是什么，布鲁斯瞬间感觉脸颊发烫，他虽然在哥谭的时候也是有名的花花公子，但是一般人慑于他领主的身份，不敢真的对他做出什么轻慢的举动，极度的羞耻让布鲁斯忍不住抬腿用膝盖撞向卡尔的肚子，压在他身上的人好整以暇的抬起手摁着他的膝盖，抬腿压制住他的动作，力量上的优势让对方轻易地压制了他，对方甚至趁着他分神的时机，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，深入而仔细的舔了两遍，确保他把浊液全部吞了进去。  
“混蛋。”在被松开嘴唇的一刻，布鲁斯狠狠地叱骂着对方，他不得不承认快感和羞耻感让他全身都在发抖。  
“是的，我是个混蛋。”卡尔把全身发抖的布鲁斯抱在怀里，轻声的安慰，“舒服吗？”布鲁斯把脸埋在卡尔的肩膀，听到这句话狠狠的咬了上去。  
“不得不说，我嫉妒所有曾经和你有过亲密关系的人。”他感到因为这句话布鲁斯放过了他的肩膀，全身的肌肉紧绷，“但是就像你说的，一切都过去了，我不在意世人对我们有什么看法，后世的人会对我们有什么样的评价，但是我在意你的评价，也只会在意你的评价。”  
布鲁斯难耐的哼了一声，他在卡尔身上磨蹭了一下，他的性器再次有了反应，“你就不能安安静静的做点正事吗？”布鲁斯偏过头躲避着卡尔的视线，“一定要在床上说这些倒胃口的话？”  
卡尔哑然失笑，调整着布鲁斯的姿势让他趴在床上，揉捏着手感极好的臀部，借着之前的润滑扩张着后穴，在布鲁斯难耐的试图翘起臀部的时候，把自己硬热的器官顶了进去，布鲁斯在他进入的瞬间在床单上抓出褶皱，卡尔伸出手从背后握住他的手，等待他平静下来，才开始移动，布鲁斯能够感觉到那根巨物进入自己的身体，碾压着体内的敏感点，他也因此全身颤栗，但是卡尔却把他压在床上，他的性器被挤压在自己的身体和床铺之间，身后的巨物在挤压的狭窄的甬道里进出，他甚至能够感觉到自己的身体被撑开，快感不断的在神经上堆积让他几欲疯狂，他忍不住反手握住卡尔的手，指关节用力到发颤，扭头眼圈泛红的盯着卡尔无声的乞怜，他看到卡尔的脸上闪过一瞬间的不忍，他伸手插入布鲁斯的身体和床铺之间，禁锢着性器的根部，放松了压制让布鲁斯改为仰面朝天的姿势，他正想要撤出性器，松开手让布鲁斯高潮，布鲁斯有些欲求不满的挺腰挽留，下面也轻咬着自己体内的巨物。  
“你一定要这样吗？”看卡尔迟迟没有动作的布鲁斯撑起身体，把对方推倒骑坐在对方的身上上下移动着自己的身体，他的身上因为羞耻带着魅惑的粉红，卡尔体贴的伸手托着对方的腰，在对方坐下来的时候向上顶，瞬间的深入让布鲁斯哀鸣一声，瘫软在他身上达到了高潮。  
“你这个乡巴佬。”趴在卡尔身上喘气的布鲁斯充满了愤怒，“我应该喂你吃氪石的。”  
“但是你没有。”卡尔抚摸着对方汗湿的脊背。  
布鲁斯沉默着，终于低声开口：“你不能仰仗着我的喜欢为所欲为。”卡尔沉浸在震惊里久久无法回神，他一直认为布鲁斯永远不会坦诚对自己的感情，他也从未奢求过，也许今天自己的失控让布鲁斯发现了隐藏在自己内心的怯懦，他选择了向自己坦白。  
“是吗？”他看着布鲁斯，对方的表情很冷淡眼睛里却藏着不安，“我确实是仰仗你的喜欢，谁让我爱着你呢？”  
晚宴戴安娜看着卡尔一个人走进餐厅，并没有布鲁斯的陪同，她装作遗憾的叹了一口气，却给了卡尔一个富含深意的眼神，卡尔的提问却让她瞬间严肃起来：“你是说布鲁斯下令护送那个女人到大赦湾？”  
“是的。”戴安娜点了点头，“我们护送那个女人还有另外一家逃难的哥谭人到大赦湾，那些哥谭人似乎不事生产，大赦湾的居民对此颇有些不满。”卡尔沉默着，盯着银质餐具上精细的花纹。  
“我们要怎么办？”戴安娜忍不住开口，“虽然哥谭和大都会已经结为盟友，但是我们也很难，我们不能接纳更多的哥谭难民了。”  
“但我们同样不能拒绝，现在局势因为战争变得风雨飘摇，我们要维持稳定。”卡尔抬起头看着戴安娜，“西边的土地比较空旷，而且远离战火，可以让落难的哥谭人去。”  
“可是……”戴安娜正要辩驳却被卡尔阻止了。  
“戴安娜，你需要知道，这个联盟不仅仅是为了哥谭和大都会。”卡尔的目光变得锐利，“我不光要大都会和哥谭，我还要把扶桑也纳入这个联盟，现在，所有人都在嘲笑他的理想，认为一个和平稳定的联盟根本不可能实现，我就是要告诉这些人他们才是错的。”  
戴安娜有些紧张的看着自己的领主：“所以，你是要把所有嘲笑过他的人都踩在脚下，布鲁斯·韦恩不会同意你这么做的。”  
“只要我们能够击败扶桑，让哥谭按照我们的方式安定下来，他也就自然会理解我们。”卡尔向后靠在椅子的靠背上，“我们现在要做的就是告诉他我们应该怎么办。”  
大殿里所有的大名面面相觑，大殿上的天皇阴沉着脸色，终于她再一次开口了：“你把刚才说的再说一遍？”  
上奏的大臣连忙叩头：“距离第十二道金牌下达已经一月有余，但是还丝毫没有收到星将军的回信，后续的令牌也都石沉大海一般，在大都会的前线战报也已经断绝了。”  
“西蒙将军呢？”她盯着上奏的大臣，“出发了吗？”  
“因为星将军还未回到京都交接军令，目前西蒙将军已经在京都滞留多日，迟迟无法上任。”大臣以额头触地不敢抬头。  
“这大都会远离扶桑，只怕是已经拥军自重，自立为王了。”不知道那个大名低低的说了一声，马上大殿里的人群有一丝骚动。  
“既然已经一月有余，为何不早点上报。”天皇愤怒的叩击着桌面，“诸位卿家，谁敢替我领兵，拿下这帮反臣？”骚动停止了，所有人都低下头默不作声的站着，他们现在都没有足够的军队，而且大部分在领地执行护卫任务，他们从未上过战场和人战斗过，一旦他们出兵他们知道面对将是一个厮杀千里拥有三十万人的战争机器，他们没有勇气去挑战着一切只能选择沉默，甚至有人开始动摇，是否要重新评估形势，站在对自己有利的一侧。  
天皇看着沉默的大名，表情冷淡下来，挥了挥手：“你们都下去吧。”大家都尴尬的告辞后退出。  
西蒙正在自己等待的驿站一人独坐，迟迟没有人来向自己宣布上任的消息，但是从和自己见面的大名的脸色上都可以看出局势越来越危急，就在他沉吟的时候，有卫兵进入：“西蒙将军，有人求见。”他皱了皱眉头让人把来人带进来。  
“莱克斯·卢瑟。”他有些惊讶的看着眼前的人，站起身，“原来是辅政大臣，有失远迎。”莱克斯拱手在堂下坐下，有侍者前来奉茶。  
“不知道将军是否知晓当今局势？”莱克斯率先开口。  
西蒙笑着摇头：“朝堂上的事有那些大名操心，我只是一介军人，并不关心。”  
“我听闻将军和星将军曾经接触过。”莱克斯看着逐渐沉底的茶叶，“星将军到底是个什么样的人？”  
“星将军天赋凛异。”西蒙沉吟了片刻艰难的开口，“若论武功用兵，恐怕整个扶桑无出其右。”他小心的瞟了一眼莱克斯，看到对方脸色如常低声询问：“先生自大都会来，星将军和卡尔·艾尔是亲戚的事情可是真的？”  
“自然是真的，只是星将军的祖辈来扶桑日久，顶多算是远房亲戚。”莱克斯点了点头，“将军现在手上军队多少？”  
“若是带上可以调用的旧部，大概可以凑出三万人。”西蒙停顿了一下，“先生来到这里，不是来向我询问星将军的吧。”  
莱克斯看了他一眼摇了摇头：“确实不是，星将军武功用兵无出其右，天皇可以不防，我等做臣子的却不能不操心，我曾经在星将军身边安排眼线，奈何被连根拔起，清除的非常干净，只怕这次的事情不是巧合，也不是一时心生不满的反叛，而是已经蓄谋已久，就等一个机会进行的背水一战。”  
西蒙沉默着，终于向前探出身子：“那先生需要我做什么？”  
莱克斯看着他，端起杯子抿了一口：“带着你的三万军队，造反。”“你这是疯了。”  
西蒙瞪大了眼睛，满脸骇然，“你知道不知道你在说什么，你的一句话就可以株连你三族。”  
“我知道，我也没疯。”莱克斯把杯子磕在桌子上，“现在局势有变，那些大名也都清楚，只怕有些大名就打着挟天子以令诸侯的主意了，我们现在必须要赶在他们之前，把他们引出来，控制他们，如果星将军还对天皇有情义，也该回来，我们一石两鸟，这保皇和清君侧的功名是少不了的。”  
西蒙用难以置信的眼神看着他，最终他低下头：“听先生安排。”  
花躺在软榻上，伸直了手臂通过一个蝈蝈笼子看着远处的灯火，蝈蝈笼子是星送给她的，用薄薄的竹片编制，蝈蝈在里面逃不掉也死不了，人们让它看到什么吃什么它就只能接受，她放下手臂，“梁上君子。”她喊了一声，“我一直知道你在的，你出来。”房梁暗影里的人动了一下，轻巧的落在她的身边。  
“你是星的人。”她喃喃自语了一声，把蝈蝈笼子抛起又接住，“你有没有前线的消息。”  
全身暗色的人迟疑着摇了摇头。  
“是不知道还是不能说。”花扭过头，微笑着看着他。  
“臣不知。”那个人低下了头。  
花的脸色黯淡了下来：“你说，星是真的叛变了吗？”  
“将军若想要叛变，何苦等到现在。”黑衣人的一句话让花的脸色阴沉下来，“大人，将军在外开疆拓土，未曾有过反叛之心，若是他真的失望了，自立为王，又是谁的错呢？”黑衣人叹了一口气，“您不信任他，质疑他的真心，一次次的让他寒心。”  
花没有说话，挥了挥手让黑衣人离开，她盯着那个精巧的笼子，她如同被困在笼子里的蝈蝈，鸣叫着取悦看着她的人，她也曾经奢望过会有人打开这个笼子把她救出去，她手指用力，老旧的竹片发出不堪重负的咔嚓声，折断的竹片刺伤了她的手指，她把染了血的破碎的笼子扔在地上，看着血珠从伤口渗出，再也不会有人来为她包扎伤口了。  
关平坐在帐内，看着被锁铐禁锢在榻上的星，他们沉默着，只有蜡烛的噼啪声偶然打破帐内的压抑，星看着锁链的正中镶嵌的氪石碎片，这原本是他给到自己的副将慎防自己做出冲动之举的保障，现在却成了自己的弱点，现在三十万大军远离扶桑，悄然易主。  
“给我把镣铐解开。”星有些烦躁的看着自己身上的镣铐。  
“不。”关平摇了摇头，“我绝不能让将军回去，我们受到的误解和欺压都太久了，我就是要让那些远在京都的混蛋知道，我们绝不是他们可以随便呼来喝去，任意杀伐的奴隶，是我们在保护着他们，不论是天皇还是那些大名，他们都错的太离谱了。”  
“那你又打算如何告诉他们如何做是正确的？”星冷笑了一声，“斩杀信使，攻破大都会拥军自立？还是反身南下，篡位夺权？”  
关平一时语塞：“我……”星盯着他，目光灼灼，让他不自觉的回避。  
“报。”一个传信的士兵跑进帐篷一脸惊慌，“京都告急，西蒙联合各大名造反了，他们现在挟持天皇，控制了京都的军队，现在整个京都都已经戒严。”  
关平有些震惊的看着士兵，许久在反应过来讷讷的回应：“知道了，下去吧。”  
“现在你满意了？”星叹了一口气，“只要我们不表示对天皇的态度，这场叛乱就一定会发生，现在你要怎么办？趁火打劫到京都去，收拾残局？只怕现在去连三分之一的人都用不到。”  
“不。”关平有些惊慌的摇头，“我从未想过。”  
“是啊，你是没有想过，你就凭借着自己的一时意气把整个国家拖入到危险的境地。”星的眼中猛然腾起怒火，“你也应该知道自从我们离开京都，扶桑的局势一直不稳，现在我们不再明确支持天皇，那些大名就会造反，他们只会在乎自己眼前的利益根本不会在意国家，现在如果卡尔·艾尔知道消息，挥兵南下，我们连反抗的力量都没有，全部都会变成亡国奴。”  
关平向后退了一步，他的目光从片刻的惊慌失措变为冷淡，“还请将军冷静。”他向着星微微欠身，“我即刻就撤下军营的布放，若是京都有求援，我即刻发兵。”  
“放肆！”星翻身坐起，身上的铁链被抖得哗啦作响，他挣扎着铁链在手腕上留下红痕，“你能不能分清楚现在是什么情况？我们三十万人远离扶桑，没有国家的支持，我们的军队很快就会崩溃。”  
“我绝对不会让将军回京都去送死。”关平咬紧了牙关，看着眼前的将军，“京都的消息我们有几时得到过准确的消息？她屡次催促您回去，真实的原因到底是什么？为了自己的任性，为了一个新奇的玩意，您曾经彻夜赶回京都，虽然取得了火铳，但是却因此贻误军机。”  
“她不会随随便便的拿自己的性命开玩笑，西蒙也曾经是反叛她父亲的人之一。”星一脸疲惫的抬起头，“我比你更了解这个国家，她是我亲手养大的，当然这也让我格外寒心，但是我不能眼睁睁的看着这个国家易主，京都混乱的消息很快就会传到卡尔的耳朵里，如果我们不能回去阻止这次叛乱的发生，那么以后就不会有扶桑这个国家了。”  
“不。”关平拒绝着后退了一步。  
星叹了一口气，站起身把锁链抖动的哗啦作响：“松开我，带领好弟兄们，我独自一人返回京都，若是弟兄们问起来，你就告诉他们说我已经死了——”  
“不可能，如果要让我打开您的镣铐，让您返回京都，我情愿去死。”关平跪倒在地上。  
“你以为我不敢？”星猛然靠近一步。  
“但是您不会。”才一说完就感到有人重重的踹在了他的肩膀上。  
星盯着他，脸色是压抑到极致的阴沉，“有小礼而无大义。”星坐回到榻上，“你是宁可看着一个国家的人因此陷入灾难，也要让我活下来？你这样就算我活下来，又有什么颜面返回故土？”  
花坐在大殿上冷眼看着身着甲胄站在殿下的大名，他们因为西蒙将军的一句“清君侧”的口号团结起来，站在殿下逼视着自己，她曾经见过这样的场面，只是之前坐在大殿上的是她的父亲，她也在一夕之间家破人亡，只是之前的一次还有人站出来把她保护在背后，这一次再也不会有人站出来了，那个人忠心耿耿和衣抱剑保护自己的安全，终于在日复一日的猜忌和试探中消失了，人总是要长大的，从无欲无求变到要把东西牢牢地抓在自己手里，那个人也在岁月的磨砺中从少年将军变成了战功显赫的征夷大将军，权倾朝野众人瞩目，他们终究会爆发矛盾。  
她缓缓地站起身，手在衣袖的掩盖下握紧，指甲刺入掌心，“还请大人和我们走一趟。”一个大名虚假的笑着，动作谦恭，分站在自己两侧的卫兵用火铳撞了撞自己的后背，花轻蔑的笑了，走出了大殿，来到了高塔上，京都的天气并没有想象中的那样好，潮湿的带着些许水汽，可能很快就会下雨，一切的纷争都将被雨水洗刷，包括血迹，花看着阴沉的天色，脸色如同天空一般灰暗，她站在高塔的边缘低头俯视，京都里大小官员的家眷和一些百姓被卫兵驱赶着聚集在高塔下面，他们表情各异的仰头看着出现在高塔边缘的人，在她出现的瞬间纷纷露出欣喜地表情，屈膝想要下跪。  
“不许跪。”卫兵厉声的呵斥着，把火铳朝天放了一枪，那些试图下跪的人群变得惊慌失措，惊叫着拥抱在一起，有些女眷已经开始哀声哭泣，他们终于明白自己来到这里要围观的是什么，这个国家已经发出即将崩塌的哀鸣。  
“动手吧，你们又何必为难这些平民。”花冷淡的看着高塔下纷乱的人群，“朕自登基以来，无时无刻不受制于人，傀儡而已，昏聩需要变革的是这个国家，不是朕，你们又何苦难为这些什么都不知道的人。”身边的大名冷笑一声，让卫兵押着她站在旁边，一个头发花白的大臣被卫兵用火铳指着，哆哆嗦嗦的站在她刚才站的地方，用变了调的声音读着对她的檄文，指出她是如何的无知愚蠢，昏庸无道，她冷静的看着这个侍奉过三朝天皇的史官，他一向被称为秉笔直书，但是他年幼的孙子就在高塔下面被人用火铳顶着脑袋，他只能站在这里涕泪纵横的读着虚妄的讨伐文章，他的声音几度哽咽，在文章不及三分之一处他停了下来，扭头看着天皇，眼睛里满是泪水，“老臣有罪。”他扔下檄文纵声高呼，猛地把自己的额头磕在高塔外墙的棱角上，嫣红的血液溅射出来甚至染上了她的衣裙，他在众人的惊呼声中以一种近乎惨烈的方式结束了自己的一生。  
大名皱了皱眉头，命人把已经死了的史官拖下去，把他已经哭得近乎脱力的学生拉了上去，那个年轻的史官哭得肝肠寸断，拿着被自己老师鲜血染红的檄文，读的近乎难以成文，所有听着的百姓都露出了于心不忍的表情，对着周围拿火铳对准自己的卫兵怒目而视，大名不耐烦的挥了挥手，低声嘱咐身边的侍从：“西蒙将军呢？让他直接打进来，这事情不好收场。”  
侍从领命而去，就在不久后满脸惊慌的返回：“大人，不好了，西蒙将军不见了。”  
“这是什么话。”大名吃了一惊警觉起来，“到底情况如何？”  
“我前去西蒙将军府上请求援兵，早就人去屋空。”侍从压低了声音，“现在城门不知道被什么人戒严关闭了，我们城外的军队进不来。”  
“还有这等事？”大名脸上惊诧的表情变为阴冷，“现在速让我们的护卫队去，把京都所有大臣和家眷都抓起来，至于天皇，现在就杀了她。”  
高塔下百姓的骚动越来越大，好像有人鼓动一般开始冲击卫兵，花远远地看着那些试图维护自己的百姓，突然内心有些酸楚，身后卫兵不怀好意的动作却让她警觉起来，她偏头用余光向后扫了一眼，那个人正一脸阴鸷的看着自己，枪柄上的手指已经扣紧，就在她惊慌的向后退却的的时候，一根铁矢从背后贯穿了那个卫兵的脖子，高塔的大门被猛地撞开，莱克斯·卢瑟领着一队士兵冲上高塔：“臣救驾来迟。”顺手削断了一个站在自己身边的惊骇的卫兵的脖子，喷涌而出的血液和躺倒的尸体让所有的人从震惊中苏醒，站在高塔边缘和楼梯门口的卫兵开始反扑，却被军队里的强弩射穿了脖子。  
“罪臣还不快快投降。”高塔下指挥着军队的西蒙器宇轩昂，刚一喊完，已经准备好的投石器把硕大的砖石抛射出去，打在高塔的外墙上，所有塔上的人都脚下一阵摇晃，几乎站立不住，石粉从外墙簌簌掉落，已经腿软的大名被身边的侍从扶起来，弯腰想要躲避，却被射过来的箭钉住了衣袍，他慌忙的割断了自己衣服，目光怨毒的看着远处的天皇，比划了一个向下劈砍的动作，花从高塔的摇晃中站起身，她没有看到大名的动作，却看到一个卫兵点了一下头，握紧火铳向她走过来，她向后退着直到后背顶在了高塔边缘坚硬的围墙上，她看到对方举起的火铳，铁管顶部冒出的火花，在火焰从管口溅射的瞬间，她轻巧的一跃攀上了围墙，铅子擦着她的身边飞过，致力于控制乱局的莱克斯这才发现不对，大声疾呼让士兵救驾，铁矢撞偏了铁管，但是她已经退无可退，索性纵身一跃扑向大地，她听到了塔下人的惊呼，风扬起她宽大的衣袖宛如一只翩迁飞舞的蝴蝶。  
她曾经无数次的设想过自己的死亡，她或许在若干年前就应该死去，只是她总想让自己可以选择自己的死亡，而不是像自己的父亲屈辱的被人杀死在宫殿里，坠楼而亡也比被叛军用枪杀死好，她恍惚的觉得自己回到了十岁的时候，被老师教导烦闷的自己偷偷跑出来，怂恿十四郎先生为自己找了一匹小马，两个人结伴去河边看人捕鱼，不想芦苇里飞起的鸟惊了马，自己被马从背上甩下来，也是这样天地颠倒，满心绝望，却有人飞扑过来把自己抱进怀里隔绝了一切的撞击和伤害，纵然事后对方气得脸色发黑，却也因为自己被吓得哭泣不住去买了金平糖，现在他们之前的沟壑也远比这高塔还要高，只怕自己伸出手对方也不会再回握了。  
她闭上眼睛，却猛然被一双有力的臂膀抱进怀里，铁甲硌得人骨头发痛，她甚至可以闻到对方披风上鲜血和尘土的气息，她睁开眼睛看着天空，感觉无比的安心。  
“放松。”铁甲里的人低声安慰她，“我抓住你了。”  
她像是小的时候一样蜷缩了身子，眼泪滚落下来：“嗯。”那个试图杀死她的卫兵在看到她跳下高塔追了过来，从围墙边缘露出头用火铳瞄准了她，还没等他点燃引线，一块夹着劲风的石头砸在了他的额头上，他听到骨骼破碎的声音，粘稠温热的液体顺着脸滑落，眼前一黑从高塔上坠落，身着铁甲的人缩回手，抚上了她的后脑，缓缓下降，突然他的动作一僵，下坠的感觉再次传来，她惊慌的想要抱紧他，却被他包在怀里，两个人摔在地面上，她感觉内脏几乎移位，更不要说被她压在身下身着铁甲的人，她看到鲜血从对方的嘴角滑落，尖锐的箭头没入他的体内，在重压下近乎对穿，她只觉得大脑内阵阵嗡鸣，身边的人似乎都向着自己跑过来，他们张大嘴巴声嘶力竭的喊着什么，跪在地上磕头，她只是木然的看着这一切，好像一切都只是黑白的默片，只有他流出的鲜血成为这个画面唯一的色彩，她攥紧他的手，几次张嘴却不知道说什么，只能发出几声绝望的嘶哑的喘息，心里连灼痛感都没有，因为已经感觉被人生生挖去了，空荡荡的留下一个躯壳，眼泪都已经流干了。  
莱克斯·卢瑟在她的身边跪下，碰了碰她的手肘，她机械性的回头看着他，他弯腰叩头：“恭喜天皇陛下，大政得还。”  
她身后的士兵也纷纷跪下：“天皇大人万岁。”她好像被巨大的呼喝声惊醒一般。  
她站起身看着跪在自己脚下的人，表情冷然：“是你攻击了他？”  
“星将军嫌疑未脱，臣恐怕他对陛下不利，情急之下做出此事。”莱克斯没有抬头，“还请陛下定夺。”  
“是啊，你们都是朕的好臣子，国之栋梁。”她走向同样跪在地上的西蒙，衣裙摇曳带起阵阵血雨腥风，“西蒙将军也辛苦了，爱卿大恩难谢。”跟着西蒙起兵谋逆的士兵一个个心形于色，他们之前还在忐忑会受到如何的责罚，现在反倒成了功臣。  
“今日若非各位鼎力相助，京都之乱只怕是难以平息，日后拱卫京都只责还有劳各位。”她点了点头，“御医，还不快去给星将军医治。”御医连忙叩头上前，把星抬到内院进行医治。  
西蒙和莱克斯两人一同返回，“也不知道这个女娃娃是真的傻还是被吓傻了，竟然认为我们是救了她。”西蒙冷哼了一声摇了摇头，“如果我们真的愿意救她，还能让她坠塔，还能让星重伤？”  
“西蒙将军，此事不宜多聊，慎防隔墙有耳。”莱克斯谨慎的看看周围，“她不是傻，是无奈，也真是苦了星了，扶持一个已经没有丝毫权力，如同无根之木一样的天皇。”他状似无奈的叹了一口气，眼睛里却闪过一丝快意，“如果不是他忠心耿耿，我们对付他还得多耗些精力，现在一枚氪石箭头足矣，也恭喜西蒙大将军，三十万大军唾手可得。”  
“不敢不敢，一切有劳先生。”西蒙装模作样的挥了挥手，“只是这三十万大军没了领导，这个女娃娃要是收回，何解？”  
“这三十万大军，将军只要敢开口要，就是将军的。”莱克斯抬手示意了一下。  
西蒙犹豫着漏出不相信的表情：“这……”  
“将军不必担心，扶桑的局势怕是将军从未分析过。”莱克斯盯着屋里摇动的烛火，“扶桑自从创建，为了嘉奖功臣，稳定国家，在各地分封大名，这些大名在各地可以自行招募军队，征收税赋，只需要把很少的部分缴纳天皇，而天皇本人也就依靠这些税赋来支撑属于自己的军队和政权，久而久之就各地大名的势力甚至超过了天皇本人，她的父亲试图削弱大名，却反而被大名逼死，这反倒成了一个契机，星也因此可以提出勤王的口号，招募军队压制大名，只是她越来越大早晚会和星产生嫌隙。”  
“好不容易除掉了一个心腹大患，她会继续培养一个吗？”西蒙皱了皱眉头。  
“因为她别无选择。”莱克斯叹了一口气，“三十万军队孤悬国境之外，她之前靠在星的控制力和粮草支持着，现在军队的信仰崩塌了，粮草如果大名们犹豫不决拒绝纳贡，那么也很快会出现问题，三十万的精兵会变为三十万经过训练的叛军，她的时间不多了，而且她现在手中没有可用的人，大名们不会帮她，她宽恕将军也是因为她害怕一旦追究将军的罪责，京都就会门户大开无人护卫，将军现在不依赖任何大名正是将军的优势。”  
西蒙沉默着，眼睛中闪过一丝贪婪：“先生所言极是，那么先生想要什么？希望我能帮助您什么？”  
“我想要的，也是将军想要的。”莱克斯轻拍椅子的扶手，“我要协助将军取得深入大都会的三十万军队，我要卡尔·艾尔的人头挂在城门上。”西蒙的脸上出现了然的表情：“那是自然的，等到我取得了那三十万军队，会拜请先生为军师。”  
等到所有的卫兵都离开，她终于放松下来，身体抑制不住的颤抖，积累了过多的恐惧和压抑了太久的情感一同涌上来，让她几乎站立不住，她远远地看着正在给星处理伤口的宫殿，一步步的挪过去，不远的距离却好像永远也不可能到达，她终于迈上台阶，却感觉膝盖酸软无力，双膝一软扑倒在台阶上，疼痛从膝盖钻入心底，她趴在台阶上感觉自己的身体在变冷，她抬起头看着近在咫尺的宫殿，咬了咬牙站起身摇摇晃晃的走到门口，手扶着门槛跪坐下来，等待了片刻，宫殿的大门打开，御医提着药箱弯着腰从店内倒退出来，关上门转身却被跪坐在门口的花吓了一跳，“天皇陛下。”他急忙跪倒磕头，在看到她膝盖上的血迹的一刻更加惊慌失措，“您的膝盖。”  
“小伤，不必在意。”她挥了挥手拒绝了御医，“星将军如何了。”  
“星将军体内的箭头已经取出，但是被重压之下刺入体内，损伤了心肺。”御医哆哆嗦嗦的说着，观察着她的表情，“而且氪石会对将军的身体有损伤，这次受伤砸断了臂骨和肋骨，只怕要休养一段。”  
她沉默着点头，许久之后开口：“多谢大夫，还请尽快回去歇息吧。”御医惶恐的站起来，把一包伤药放在她的手边，后退了两步长拜后离开，她坐在那里仰头看着宫殿大门上精致的雕花，突然感觉这一切离自己很遥远，这里最终还是只留下她一个人了。


	23. Chapter 23

花坐在大殿的门口恍惚了很久，终于捡起伤药摇摇晃晃的走进大殿，大殿极高的门槛让她摇晃了一下几乎跌倒，她扶着门框艰难的进入，大殿里只有一支昏黄的蜡烛，那个一直站在自己身边保护自己的人躺在床上，她凑上去才发现对方的脸色几乎和枕头雪白的缎面一个颜色，在外领兵的疲惫让这个人看起来比实际年龄苍老许多，自己大概真的让他担心了，纵然是在病痛里，他依然眉头紧皱，眉心拧出一个川字，眼角也有了极细的纹路，她看着这个人默不作声的在床边的椅子坐下，卷起衣服把伤药撒在伤口上，伤药蛰痛了伤口，让她扑簌簌的掉下眼泪。  
星躺在床上，体内泛起的久违的疼痛让他安心自己还活着，他模糊的听着她平定了京都的局势，她是那样的冷静，好像一切都在她的掌控之中从未失控，但是他不愿去猜测如果今天他没有及时的返回，一切会变成什么样，如果那根射入自己体内的箭再偏上一点，现在整个京都会变成什么样子，他对这些未知的结果充满了恐惧，人总是对自己养大的孩子有无尽的宽容，他也一样无法避免，他在路上的时候怒气冲冲的向着要如何教训那个任性的孩子，但是当他看到她从塔顶跳下来的一刻，所有的情绪都被恐惧和惊慌淹没了。  
当他带着士兵们去阻止大名的时候，他是有私心的，当他领兵进入大殿的时候，先皇已经驾崩，那个小姑娘一个人站着，呆愣的看着自己已经死去的父母，她没有流泪却让他的内心忍不住的抽痛，她抬起头看着自己，漂亮的眼睛里没有悲伤，没有愤怒，只有无尽的迷茫，她是那样的脆弱，如同一只死去亲鸟的幼雏，如果自己不帮她一把，她会和自己的父母一样在这个大殿上死去，当他斥退了那位大名，他扭头发现那个小姑娘正站在他的背后，一只手捉着他的袍子后摆，看到他扭头有些惊慌的松开手后退了一步，他忍不住舒了一口气，向着她伸出手，小姑娘犹豫了一下伸手抓住他的手指，任由他把自己带出皇宫，带到将军府直至长大。  
他想过她会对自己的叛逆，与自己的对策心生不满，但是他从未想过她会被人如此折辱，她不得不从高塔纵身而下才能免除一切的屈辱，他选择了用石头击杀那个试图杀死她的卫兵，把她保护在自己的怀里，只是他漏算了这个国家的撕裂程度，他被人从背后偷袭，他虽然想尽办法避开了要害，却免不了跌落地面折断骨头，疼痛侵袭了他的全身，他甚至可以感到腥甜的液体涌上喉头，他试图去安慰一下可能会惊慌失措的人，却失去了意识。  
“疼吗？”突如其来沙哑的声音让花的手猛地颤抖，她看着床上睁开眼睛的人，对方正盯着自己的伤口，她从未见过神采飞扬的少年将军有过如此疲惫失落的时候，两个人沉默着，他们甚至没有对望的勇气，终于他撑起身子取过她手里的伤药，皱着眉头放在鼻尖闻了闻，轻声的叹息着呼唤在殿外当值的侍从取毛巾和热水来，他擦去她伤口上的药粉，“你是根本不注意吗？”他把纸包另外一格的药粉撒在她的伤口上，用白绢把伤口包扎，“刚才你用的药是去腐生肌的，这个药才是止血镇痛的，你这个样子怎么让我放心？”她低头看着他小心的为自己包扎伤口，低声说道：“我以为你再也不会回来了。”  
她看到他的手指猛地一颤，原本打的结也歪斜了一瞬散开了，他把白绢展平，原本打算打结的两端塞进包好的圈里：“怎么会。”  
“那是谁？”她盯着重新躺回床上的他，“整个扶桑都知道了，在外驻守的军队要造反了，不是你，那是谁？关平吗？”  
“怎么会有别人。”星惨淡的笑着，“那是我的军队，是我一手带出来的，千错万错，追根溯源都是因我而起，怪不得别人。”  
“你怎么能……”她瞪着他，眼睛里满是愤怒，最终低下头，“你又把所有的错都揽在自己身上。”  
“这错本来就在我，我应该按照金牌的要求返回京都，而不是一直对抗。”他看到她的面色猛地苍白下来，语气猛地严厉，“倒是你，把全部权力都给了莱克斯·卢瑟？你知道不知道这个人原本在大都会就是一个叛徒，他憎恨的不是大都会是卡尔·艾尔，一旦卡尔·艾尔战死了，他马上就会在大都会自立为王。”  
她抬起头气势汹汹的看着他，眼圈泛红：“我知道，但是我能有什么办法，他现在至少知道我还有用途，不会像那些大名一样一心想让我死，我不过是想让他帮我除掉那些大名罢了。”  
“然后呢，你有没有想到让谁来遏制他？”星怒极反笑，他只感觉背后的伤口一跳一跳的疼，“如果我没能赶回来呢？如果我真的叛变了呢？你就打算让扶桑因此亡国吗？”  
她恍惚了片刻，站起身弯腰拥住了自己的将军，“如果连你都叛变了，那么这个国家也是该亡了。”她缥缈的声音让星没来由的愣住了，“这个国家里，除了你，还有几个人对我是忠心的？如果没有你，我连控制局势的力量都没有，这个国家很快就会崩溃，有我没我又有什么区别？”  
他瞬间愣住了，自己自认为聪明的为她布置了一个稳固的国家，但是这个国家根深蒂固的割据局面并没有因此改善，慑于武力的大名可能因为暂时的松动进行反扑，把这个国家肢解的七零八落，好在一切都还有弥补的机会，他伸手拥抱了少女，把一只手放在她的头顶揉弄，“不会的。”他的声音低沉，却让她感觉无比安心，一直紧绷的肌肉和情绪终于放松下来，她攥紧了他的衣服，难以抑制的嚎啕大哭，“我不会背叛你的。”  
他拥抱着她，任由她哭泣着宣泄自己的情绪，轻拍着她的后背安慰她，一如小时候一样，他的姑娘真的长大了，她有了自己的心事，自己只是觉得她还小，也许自己从未真正了解过她，不知道她想要的是什么，是那个曾经属于她父亲的无上的地位，还是这个国家翻云覆雨的权力，或者她想要的仅仅是一个可以安心度日的木屋。  
过了一阵子他感觉趴在自己胸前哭泣的人声音越来越低，仔细一看才发现她已经睡着了，大概这一天的经历让她全身紧绷，终于放松下来疲惫也就随之而来，他抬手用衣袖擦去她眼角的泪水，她的双手还紧紧的攥着自己的衣服，他索性向床的另一侧挪动了一下，双臂用力一抱把她安置在自己的身边，他低着头充满怜爱的看着她，自己调整了一下姿势靠在床头入睡，更夫打更的声音在夜里变得格外悠长，伴着她的鼻息，让他睡了出征以来最安稳的一觉，他是被窒息感唤醒的，睁开眼睛却是她站在床边，一只手还放在自己的鼻子上。  
“醒了啊。”她的声音还有些沙哑。  
“该上朝了。”他坐起身：“臣也要回府上去了。”“你做什么回府上？”  
她脸色一沉：“皇宫里养伤不比你府上？”  
“因为再不回去恐怕就晚了。”他摇了摇头，“如果你上朝就会知道，卡尔·艾尔恐怕已经逼近京都了，如果没有算错，他现在攻打狼居关。”  
“是你把他们引进来的？”她满脸骇然。  
“是我，我把扶桑内乱的消息放了出去，卡尔一定会来。”他的话音刚落，已经有侍从慌慌张张的跑了进来，语无伦次的表述着他们在狼居关遭受来自大都会的猛攻，她扭头看着他，他摇了摇头示意侍从出去，从自己的铠甲里摸出一块黑沉沉的老虎形状的铁块，却只有一半。  
“鹰。”一个人悄无声息的从房梁上落下，冲着星拱了拱手，他把虎符递过去：“你拿着这个去找关平，他们应该在关内，告诉他们包抄整个大都会军，既然他们来了就不能让他们回去。”那个人领了虎符，快速的消失。  
“你难道不是在赌吗？”她有些茫然的看着他，“如果你回到京都的时候，已经完成政变了，你要怎么办？”  
他沉默着别过头，“那就弃守狼居关让他们进来，然后再封锁关口把他们消灭在京都。”他的声音有些冷意，“我这一生不会把刀刃对准我的国家，也同样不会去试图颠覆政权，我会做的只是守护我的国家，击溃侵略者。”  
“那哥谭呢，你说的那个和大都会结成同盟的国家。”她有些不安的看着他，“你想好要怎么对付他们了吗？如果在我们对付大都会的时候他们来解围又怎么办？”  
“他们只是联盟，只不过因为共同利益捆绑在一起，不是一个国家，大都会也要，哥谭也罢，各自有着各自的打算。”他撑着床头的柜子站起身，“只要他们还有各自的打算，那么他们就永远不可能相互信任。”  
她上前两步试图阻拦他，却被他挥了挥手阻止了：“你快去早朝吧，昨天陡经大乱，虽然没有大的损伤，但是定然民心不稳，又出现了强敌入侵，你需要去安抚人民，顺便莱克斯之流也要讨些好处。”  
“好。”她点了点头，“但是没有我的命令，你哪里也不准去。”  
布鲁斯靠在沙发上，盯着眼前的烛火发呆，他最近有些心神不宁，“在担心什么？”卡尔的声音让他回过神，卡尔停下自己批阅文件的动作，疑惑的看着他。  
“不，没什么。”他把目光转移到眼前的书上，但是他发现自己根本读不进去一个字，索性合上书闭上眼睛揉着太阳穴，他感觉自己身边的沙发陷下去。  
卡尔有些忧虑的看着他：“你最近的精神不很好，累到了吗？”  
“可能是之前一直紧张，猛然松弛下来有些不习惯。”他勉强的笑了笑，他没有收到知更鸟传来的消息，那么哥谭的一切都应该在控制之内，只是塞琳娜的话让他本能的产生了不安，他比任何人都了解哥谭。  
“那么来任务了。”卡尔凑上来，伸手拨弄着他衬衣的扣子，“扶桑要变天了，我要趁着这个机会去攻打扶桑，大都会交给你了。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯的眼光猛然锐利起来，“扶桑要政变？花可是星一手扶持的，现在星的手里有三十万军队，谁敢政变。”  
“如果星放弃她了呢？或者说有人背叛了星？”卡尔漫不经心的回应了一句。  
“你在冒进卡尔。”布鲁斯皱起了眉头，“现在纵然扶桑政权已经散了，还有三十万的军队没有散，三十万的军队不论什么时候都是需要考虑的因素。”  
“你太相信信任与忠诚，布鲁斯，如果我在这三十万大军做出决策前就已经攻下扶桑，那么这三十万军队不足为惧。”卡尔摇了摇头，坐直了身子，莫名的，布鲁斯感觉他的脸色有些阴沉，“我的心意已决，你不用再劝说我了，先睡吧。”  
说完大踏步的离开寝宫，纵然是两个人关系剑拔弩张的时候，卡尔也鲜有不在寝宫度夜的时候，布鲁斯抬手摸了摸自己的衬衣领子，猛然发现自己领口上的扣子还没有补上，被塞琳娜取走的扣子徒留一个空位，几根丝线。  
第二天早晨，卡尔和戴安娜启程，从大赦湾向南进发，突袭军心不稳的扶桑防线，而布鲁斯则是率领军队从皇城出发驻守森弗劳尔山，布鲁斯骑在马上看着不远处的卡尔想要说些什么，最终只是化为略微粗重的喘息，他欠了欠身领兵离开，卡尔看着他离去向着大赦湾进发，“不，夫人，你不能上去。”正在登船的卡尔听到了士兵的声音，他扭头看到一个穿着黑色斗篷的女人正哀求着什么。  
他看到戴安娜的脸色有些难看：“你认识她”  
“不。”她摇头拒绝，“不认识。”  
“去问问她要干什么。”卡尔吩咐了一句，戴安娜不得不沉着脸走过去。  
“布鲁斯，不在吗？”塞琳娜在看到戴安娜的时候焦急的问着，对方蹙起的眉头让她低下头，“请把这个转交给他，他偶尔会因为神经焦虑头痛。”戴安娜伸手接过小小的布包，极简单的布包里有一个香囊，外面绣着哥谭样式的花纹，布袋上的镶着布鲁斯的扣子，卡尔看着那个布包，表面上波澜不惊，却果断的挥手做了一个开船的动作。  
布鲁斯站在地图前看着布防，营帐的门帘被掀开，一个端着托盘的士兵进入，“我……”他扭头话语却在瞬间冻结了，提姆把托盘放在了桌子上，取下自己的头盔。  
“你让知更鸟传信过来。”他压低声音解释，“我就亲自过来。”布鲁斯盯着自己的儿子，他比之前要高了一些，也强壮了不少，自从卡尔遇刺，自己返回了哥谭一次就再也没有见过他。  
布鲁斯低下头踌躇了很久：“哥谭到底如何？”  
“我还认为你会问问我们怎么样，不过，那样还真的不像你的风格。”提姆在军帐里挑了一张椅子坐下，“哥谭很好，迪克，杰森和我也都很好。”  
“你在撒谎。”布鲁斯的脸色有些阴沉，“哥谭如果还好，为什么会有那么多难民？”  
“你在哪看到的？哥谭港吗？”提姆摇了摇头，“每年哥谭都会有所谓的难民从港口出海，即使是你当政的最稳定的时候，你只是从未见过那样的景像而已。”  
“你不必欺骗我，提姆，我能分清这一切。”布鲁斯略微缓和了脸色，“那是我的哥谭。”  
“你的哥谭，如果迪克听到你这句话估计会高兴疯了。”提姆喃喃自语了一句，“他一直都在担忧你的处境，在你被扶桑军队俘虏的时候甚至要和卡尔断绝联盟关系，接你回哥谭，但是最终因为不明白你的意愿而退缩，他因为你现在一步步的向大都会妥协，全心尽力的治理哥谭，如果他听到你批评现在的哥谭估计会伤心的。”  
他看到布鲁斯的表情猛然僵硬了，布鲁斯露出内疚的表情：“抱歉，一切的根源在我。”  
提姆耸了耸肩膀：“你真的可以放松下来，哥谭即使没有你也会正常的运转下去的，而且在一些可能爆发动乱的地区，我们也驻扎的有联军。”他犹豫了一下最终开口：“而且你现在也只是在内疚没有多余的精力来管理哥谭，却绝不后悔自己的决定。”  
“我只是想要寻找一个新的能够更好管理哥谭途径而已。”布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，却没有否认他的话。  
“你和卡尔从本质上来说是同一类人，极强的占有欲和控制欲，这个欲望也包含你们的国家。”提姆在看到布鲁斯不赞成的目光的时候，摊了摊手，“不同的是，你在哥谭的体制下无法发挥你的占有欲，你想要的不过是一方面稳定哥谭的边境，开放贸易，另一方面就是需要一些力量来对哥谭进行彻底的改造。”  
布鲁斯挑了挑眉试图反驳，但是最终没有说话，“如果你还需要大都会的力量，需要利用这个联盟，我就必须说一句。”提姆站起身靠近了他，“注意防备哥谭人。”  
“你在说什么？”他有些诧异的看着提姆。  
对方看了一眼营帐的门口：“哥谭的猫头鹰开始活动了，你让一只猫屡次出入你的营帐，连我都知道了。”布鲁斯沉吟不语，“卡尔现在还相信你，这一点很可贵又很可怕。”提姆戴上头盔，“不要让他感觉你在欺瞒他，利用他，不论是你私下见那只猫，或者偷偷和我回面，这看似没什么，但是一旦被发现就很需要琢磨。”  
营帐外猛地想起了难听的叫声，布鲁斯掀开帘子，一只大猫头鹰飞了进来，“你还真的养着这个大家伙啊。”提姆有些嫌弃的看着那只叫声诡异的大鸟，对方扭着脑袋眨着大眼睛看着他，布鲁斯解开大鸟腿上的丝线，拆下来一根芦苇管，他捏碎了管子看着羊皮纸上的内容，脸色瞬间变得难看。  
“怎么了？”提姆有些诧异的看着他。  
布鲁斯把羊皮纸在烛火上点燃，挥手让提姆离开：“卡尔命令我严防死守森弗劳尔山而已。”  
布鲁斯坐在营帐里，听着站在自己面前的前来报信的骑士，他身上的铠甲已经有多处损伤，显然经过了惨烈的战斗，“所以他到了之后就对狼居关进行进攻，那个关口易守难攻，就没有人劝阻他吗？”布鲁斯有些愤怒的抬头。  
“戴安娜将军劝过，但是领主执意进攻，然后再关内遇到了扶桑的十万人的军队，鏖战了三天之后，我们只能退出关内，没想到后路也被人封死了。”  
布鲁斯叹了一口气:“听天由命吧，卡尔领主下令固守。”等到报信的人离开，他示意了一下站在身边的巴里：“去闪电骑士团调集速度最快的骑兵，奔袭狼居关。”  
“但是……”巴里有些疑惑。  
“我们现在无论动还是不动都是错的。”布鲁斯站起身，“如果奔袭，大营会空虚，蛰伏的扶桑军队会伺机而动，如果留在这里，卡尔那边早晚会被耗死，我现在只能给大多数驻军我在驻守的印象，以最快的速度去解了卡尔的围，再尽快回来。”被围困的大都会军队在被围困了十日之后，被一支突袭的军队解围，布鲁斯亲自率军突袭扶桑军队，和卡尔的军队里应外合击溃了扶桑军队，解了卡尔的围困，但是消息很快被森弗劳尔山的驻军知道，当天晚上扶桑军队大举进犯，留守的大都会军队奋力抵抗，但是缺乏有效的领导，最终全面撤出森弗劳尔山，退守皇城，扶桑的军队第一次顺利的越过了天堑，屯兵在皇城的不远处，蠢蠢欲动。  
　　  
当巴里走进大殿的时候，他还有些茫然，当他看到跪在大殿上的哈尔和坐在上位阴沉不语的卡尔，心里突然对可能发生的一切有了一点初步的了解，维克多站在旁边看着他跪下，“继续。”卡尔挥了挥手。  
维克多略带疑虑的看了一眼巴里，最终开口：“我们现在已经把附近村庄里的人疏散完毕，也已经在皇城各处布置好布防点，至于百姓，我们已经进行了安抚，对他们来说无法保护他们的帝国才是最让他们惊恐的。”  
“我会处理。”卡尔点了点头示意他下去，“辛苦了。”  
维克多躬身离开，卡尔看着跪在大殿里的两个人，“在离开之前，韦恩领主是如何告诉你的，巴里，实话告诉我。”卡尔的声音里有着难以描述的威压。  
“他让我调集最快的骑兵。”巴里谨慎的回答，“他告诉我说他会尽快解围尽快回来。”  
“然后他只告诉了你？”哈尔跪在他的身边低着头，巴里看不清楚他的表情。  
“他不希望他离开营地的消息被扶桑军队知道……”巴里刚解释了一句就被哈尔打断了。  
“不希望知道，多好的借口，然后他故意在突袭的时候把消息放出来。”哈尔双目赤红的看着他，凶狠的目光让巴里不自觉的颤抖，“他让绿箭骑士团撤出了森弗劳尔山，把绿灯骑士团留在原地，我的骑士竭尽全力突围，三分之二被扶桑人杀死。”  
“不，他不可能。”巴里惊悚的看着他，“奥利弗是如何收到命令的？”  
“猫头鹰，氪戒。”哈尔惨淡的笑着，“你到现在还在为哥谭人辩解，这两样哪一样不属于他？”  
“氪戒？”巴里看向卡尔，对方没有说话，显然是默许了哈尔说的一切，“但是哈尔，即使是退出森弗劳尔山，他的命令也没有问题，在峡谷里易守难攻，我们退出山谷更容易组织有效的进攻。”  
“前提是那个哥谭人没有把我们的布防图交出去。”哈尔低下了头，“我们退出峡谷就遭受了伏击，那些扶桑人太了解我们的布放了，他们在所有布放的关键处布下埋伏，我们的每一次撤退都陷入对方的圈套，而奥利弗前来救援也被有力的遏制了。”  
“所以你认为你们被出卖了。”巴里感觉自己说出的好像是废话。  
“巴里，我之前和你讨论过有关我们在从大赦湾返回受到了伏击，那个哥谭人在格兰特湾被俘，包括现在的我们被攻击。”哈尔的声音极为坚定，“我们之前讨论过到底是怎么回事，甚至让维克多告诉领主留意哥谭，其实很简单，只要有人把我们的行军计划和路线交出去，这一切的发生都可以解释了，我们不是被出卖了，这是彻底的背叛。”居于上位的卡尔脸色从未有过的阴沉，就在不久前哥谭产生的暴乱，虽然他派出了边境驻军予以协助镇压，但是在这个节骨眼上，很容易被人理解为转移注意力。  
卡尔沉默的坐着看着跪在下面的两个人，良久之后点头：“我知道了，你们都先下去，现在扶桑军队入侵，我们不能自己内部相互猜忌自毁长城，在没有确凿的证据之前，任何妄议散布谣言的人，不论曾经如何功勋一律下狱，一旦确定是谁做的，严惩不贷。”哈尔跪着没有抬头，“巴里。”卡尔放缓了声音语气却是异常的坚决，“扶哈尔下去。”  
哈尔没有等待巴里来搀扶自己,他站起身低着头向大殿外走去，奥利弗从大殿外走进了，在经过他身边的时候抓住他的肩膀拦住了他，“我明白您的挣扎，卡尔领主，那个哥谭人的确带领我们取得了无数的胜利，但是有些事情我们只是想要一个解释，仅仅一个解释我们可以告慰牺牲的弟兄，可以毫不犹豫的献出自己的生命。”奥利弗微微欠身，“我的妻子黛娜一直在军队里负责警戒工作，她曾经看到过一个身材纤细的士兵进入那个哥谭人的营帐，也许我们不会在意，但是黛娜却愿意用自己的性命担保那个士兵是一个女人。”  
气氛再一次降至冰点，哈尔背对着卡尔干笑了一声：“也许哥谭的军队里女人比较多？”  
贸然进入的侍者显然被大殿内的气氛吓了一跳，慌张的想要退出，却被卡尔叫住了，他颤栗着躬身：“韦恩领主希望能见您一面。”  
卡尔面色冷峻的面对着自己的骑士长，终于点了点头：“让他来。”  
布鲁斯的双眼下有着青黑的痕迹，面色疲惫，长途的奔袭透支他的体力，而森弗劳尔山失守的消息折磨着他的神经，他只是穿着了常服，看起来只是一个憔悴的贵族，他在走进大殿的时候显然对眼前的景象异常惊讶，但是卡尔只是看到他的眼睛了闪过一丝异样随即恢复平静，他向着坐在上位的卡尔欠身，向着站在旁边的三位将军鞠躬，三个人沉默的看着他，没有还礼也没有任何表示，将至冰点的气氛终于一点点的冻结了，布鲁斯缓缓地直起身子：“森弗劳尔山的事是我的错。”  
“你又为什么来到这里和我们说这些话，你难道不应该欢呼吗？”哈尔看着布鲁斯，“或者说你希望来确认一下我们真的失败了？”  
布鲁斯几不可见的蹙了一下眉头，脸色平静如初，奥利弗叹了一口气，阻拦了哈尔：“我们希望一个解释，一个来自您的解释，深夜到您的营帐里去的女人是谁？来自哪里？”  
布鲁斯的表情有些松动：“她是塞琳娜·凯尔，一个哥谭人。”  
“那么她到您的营帐里又为了什么？”奥利弗步步紧逼。  
布鲁斯沉默了片刻：“一些哥谭的私事而已。”  
“所以您也不愿意告诉我们这些私事是什么。”奥利弗追问的语气最终变成了陈述句，布鲁斯看着他们，把视线转移到卡尔身上。  
“你们在怀疑我。”布鲁斯的表情开始变得严峻，“你们在这里，寻找着一切可疑的线索，把它们和我联系起来。”  
瞬间，冻结的气氛变得剑拔弩张，“我们并未把一切的疑点归结到您身上。”巴里试图缓和气氛，“只是它们或多或少和您有些联系，我们希望您的解释能够消除我们的疑虑。”  
“那么艾伦骑士长，你相信我吗？或者说你相信我的解释吗？”布鲁斯的声音很柔和，他的目光看向巴里，对方不由的低下头，“你们根本不相信我，你们只希望我的回答能够契合你们的猜想。”他讥讽的笑了：“只是我有什么理由要出卖大都会？如果为了土地，只要我回到哥谭，大都会一半的土地都会是我的，而且你们根本没有力量反抗，如果为了权力，卡尔·艾尔早就在这场战争中死了。”  
“闭嘴。”卡尔厉声喝止了布鲁斯，他皱着眉头，脸上满是烦闷，他扫了一眼布鲁斯，突然内心有一丝战栗。  
就在这时，戴安娜急速走入大殿，她的披风上带着尘土的，长靴的后跟上沾染着泥渍，显然经过了长途的跋涉，“原谅我的单独行动。”她拿出了一个精致的木匣，“哈尔之前向我抱怨过这一切，我就突然想到韦恩领主曾经在大赦湾安顿过来自哥谭的难民，我就到大赦湾去看看是否有线索。”  
她把木匣递给卡尔，对方伸手接过：“找到人了？”  
“不，所有的难民都搭乘船只出海了，一天之内。”戴安娜摇了摇头，“他们就好像约定好了一样全部都消失了，只留下一屋子的残损物件，我在塞琳娜的屋子里找出了这个匣子。”  
卡尔打开匣子，里面放着叠放整齐的信件，用花体字书写，卡尔拿起一封仔细的阅读着，终于把手里展开的信交给了站在自己身边的戴安娜，匣子冲着布鲁斯的方向扬了扬。  
布鲁斯走上前去接过匣子，拿起了一封信快速的浏览，信上的笔迹是模仿的自己，里面的内容一半是对和卡尔婚姻的不满，和塞琳娜调情，另一半则是密谋如何和扶桑瓜分大都会，拙劣的模仿，布鲁斯在内心嘲讽，如果自己真有瓜分大都会的念头，又为什么要和别人商量，写在一封随时会被发现的信函里，留下把柄？但是在现在的形势下，这些他不屑于辩解的线索，连接成了勒在他脖子上的绞索，这些伪劣的信函成为绞索上的绳结，把他固定在绞架上动弹不得，现在只需要一句审判，就可以彻底绞死他。  
卡尔和戴安娜的沉吟让在场的所有人都猜出了信的内容，一切都太巧合了，爆发出来如果不是露出马脚就是有人构陷，他们也都沉默着评估着朝堂的形势，“有什么要说的吗？”卡尔看着布鲁斯，声音里没有丝毫情感，“解释？”  
“我没有需要解释的。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，露出不屑的表情，“我永远也不需要用背叛去换取我需要的东西，我天生拥有他们，你让我解释？密谋让我回到的哥谭的人是你，卡尔·艾尔，当初信任我，让我把守命脉的人也是你，你现在却在质疑我？”  
“你以为你在和谁说话？”卡尔猛地站起身，一步跨到他的身边，抬脚踹在了他的膝窝，力度之大让他膝盖一软，摇晃了一下身体，卡尔抬手摁上他的肩膀，用力一压让他直直的跪在地上，膝盖骨和地面撞击发出沉闷的声音，“我不会包庇任何人，但是也绝不会诬陷一个人，我让你自证也是希望给大家一个交代。”  
布鲁斯跪在他的面前全身因为疼痛轻微颤抖，“我听说奥利弗接到命令是因为有一枚氪戒？”巴里谨慎的开口，“军队，议院和堡垒的氪戒都没人动过，那么只有一枚，如果韦恩领主可以拿出来，也算的上自证。”所有人的目光都集中在了布鲁斯的身上，布鲁斯低着头惨淡的笑着，就在他突袭扶桑军队的那天晚上，有人进入他的营帐，打开了他腰带的暗格，偷走了挂坠盒，就在他暗自庆幸氪戒被他穿了一根牛皮绳挂在脖子上，当天晚上的突袭中，被一个忍者从背后割喉，虽然没有得手，却弄断了那根绳子，遗失了氪戒，战场上异常混乱，根本无从找起，这个人把自己自证的所有路都堵死了。  
布鲁斯只得伸手摁向自己的胸口，衣襟里一个金属的盒子硌痛了他的手指，他略带惊异的拿出那个盒子，是一个朴素的光秃秃的铅盒，里面一枚戒指闪着翠绿的光泽，他把戒指拿出来，卡尔不悦的后退了两步，他看到所有人的眼神都松动了，“哥谭拥有很多的氪石，会不会……”  
哈尔的质疑被卡尔打断了，“氪石的坚硬让它很难被加工，氪戒的工艺也只有莱克斯·卢瑟的家族能够掌握。”卡尔脸色苍白的看着布鲁斯把氪戒收起了，“都下去吧。”他的骑士长都躬身离开，布鲁斯跪在地上，膝盖的疼痛和酸软让他尝试了几次都没能站起来，他听到卡尔轻声的喟叹：“扶韦恩领主回去。”  
当他撑着侍者的肩膀回到寝宫，背后的冷汗几乎浸透衬衣，强烈的撞击唤醒了膝盖的旧伤，一旦精神放松下来，剧烈的疼痛反扑回来撕咬着他的骨头，他躺在床上感觉有些意识模糊，御医站在床边，一边看着他的膝盖，一边连连摇头，草药和夹板包裹了他的膝盖，在服用过镇痛的药物后他终于陷入了沉沉的睡眠，再次睁开眼睛的时候，天色已经完全暗沉下来，寝宫里一切都是黑的，没有侍者来点亮蜡烛，没有人来咨询他是否需要晚餐，他支撑着身子在黑暗里靠坐在床头，森弗劳尔山的失守让整个帝国陷入了岌岌可危的地步，惊恐失措的国民，彼此质疑的骑士，意见不合争论不休的议员，危机让整个帝国社会被撕裂，而自己作为一个哥谭人，佣兵无数战功赫赫，早就有人对于自己的忠诚怀有疑虑，在现在这种情况下，一切的怀疑，愤怒终于有了一个突破口，所有累计的不满都发泄了出来，就在今天晚上，各级议院的代表齐聚皇城，卡尔会和他们商量下一步的对策，布鲁斯抬手去摸床头柜的蜡烛，却不慎撞掉了什么，砸在地板上发出清脆的声音，声音响起许久，才有一个侍者拿着烛台走进寝宫，昏黄的烛光成了这个大殿里唯一的亮点，“韦恩领主。”捧着烛台的侍者大概只有十一二岁，布鲁斯叹了一口：“是我不小心，没什么事。”  
争论一直持续了一个晚上，虽然布鲁斯已经在之前洗脱了嫌疑，但是议院里依旧要求对他的制裁，太过明显的情绪宣泄让卡尔的脸色一沉再沉，他沉默的看着大厅内争论不休的议员，恐惧和惊慌叠加出无理由的愤怒，他突然想起之前他们的聊天，“所以你一定要这么做，让我亲手送你去死，用生命和鲜血证明自己的忠诚。”  
“我并不一定会死，而且我们都没有选择。”也许直到最后，生命和鲜血也不可能证明忠诚。  
“我们需要信任彼此。”卡尔最终开口，制止了一室之内的纷争，“你们也需要相信我们会做出公正的裁决。”  
膝盖上的伤在经过妥善处理之后很快就开始好转，布鲁斯恢复了刚到大都会的生活，只是他的活动范围被局限在寝宫，不时在门口窥视的侍者让他好像一只被关在笼子里任由人欣赏的动物，卡尔只是在第二天傍晚来过一次，他坐在床上看着刚刚结束长时间的会议身心俱疲的人，“辛苦了。”布鲁斯交出那个铅制的匣子，“谢谢。”  
卡尔沉默的收回匣子，拿在手里无意识的把玩：“我认为它可以一直陪着你。”  
布鲁斯没有说话，在强迫自己跪下的时候，他依然把这个匣子给了自己，把绞索从自己的脖子上卸下，“最近形势危急，你伤了膝盖就好好休养，大骑士长的职务会暂时转交戴安娜，你不必太过忧心。”卡尔努力让自己的语气平静，却看到布鲁斯的表情略微僵硬。  
他最终低下头：“我会好好养伤，多谢关心。”  
“恨我吗？”卡尔皱起了眉头。  
布鲁斯叹了一口气：“从没有过。”  
卡尔低头看着他，终于移开了目光，“我知道你会这么说，我相信你，违背命令，突袭扶桑，如果是我也会这样做。”他把手放在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“森弗劳尔山的事情交给我解决，塞琳娜曾经拜托戴安娜照顾好你，我也希望你能自己照顾好自己。”  
布鲁斯盯着自己无名指上的戒指：“我会的。”  
从那之后他再也没有来过，戴安娜来过一次和布鲁斯进行了交接，“哥谭的的军队会暂时由我来领导，卡尔亲自接管了原本属于大都会的骑士团。”戴安娜接过那枚黑色的戒指，小心的放进匣子里，“你可以安心养伤。”  
布鲁斯无言的点头，许久他才开口：“我希望能够尽快回去。”  
“如果你真的信任我们就好好的养伤。”戴安娜有些于心不忍，但是最终还是说出口，“对一个军人来说，首先学会的就是服从，无条件的服从，你不应该再让他费心劳神。”  
“费心劳神？”布鲁斯的脸色在瞬间变得苍白，“你是在说我吗？”戴安娜低下头，盯着他的膝盖，沉默的转身离开。  
戴安娜离开之后，他的生活彻底的安静下来，每日的三餐会有人送来，需要的书会及时有人送到，但是极少有人在寝宫里停留，所有人都在忙碌，只有他被隔离在忙碌之外，他只能百无聊赖的待在大殿里，实在无聊了就让人搀扶着到花园里散步，他曾经想要登上尖塔去散心，在距离尖塔还有十步的时候被人拦住，对方彬彬有礼的拒绝了他的要求，布鲁斯仰头看着直刺瓦蓝天空的尖锐塔尖，内心突然充满茫然，又有哪个国家会容许有背叛嫌疑的人随意行动呢？更何况通过那座尖塔可以让他了解到这座堡垒内外一切布防，他的一切行动都已经被约束。  
随着时间的推移，他从自己的三餐看出了端倪，食物的分量在逐渐的减少，看来扶桑军队已经包围了这座城市，截断了可能的运输粮食的路线，但是灾难反倒激发了大都会人心中的悍勇，他们自发把老弱妇孺送至大赦之地，男丁全部束甲以待，哥谭境内的联军也从当地筹措了粮草，押运粮草返回大都会，议院却又分为两派吵得不可开交，一派赞成协助联军押送粮草进入皇城，缓解皇城出现的粮食紧张，另一派则反对，他们认为哥谭人都不可信赖，不过是唯利是图甚至可以委身人下，他们吵闹到卡尔面前，全部被赶了出去，当天晚上卡尔亲自率军痛击北部围困的扶桑军队，把防线撕开一个缺口，让押送粮草的队伍进入，粮草的补充和精壮部队的加入让整个皇城气势大振，布鲁斯是在第二天早上知道这个消息的，所有人都在欢呼，他偷偷的溜出去攀上尖塔，秋日的阳光异常柔和温暖，却让他近乎落泪，卡尔站在堡垒的边缘向着自己的臣民承诺什么，他白色的披风扑打着铠甲发出猎猎的声响，哥谭军队黑色的铠甲在阳光下晕染开，人群开始沸腾，他抬起右手轻触自己的左肩弯腰向着自己的臣民行骑士礼，人群的欢呼和沸腾达到了顶峰，布鲁斯站在尖塔上看着，极远的距离让欢呼声都变得缥缈，卡尔说了什么更是一点也听不到了，这里一切都是安静的，他只能做到冷眼旁观，他听到了尖塔楼梯上响起的杂乱的脚步声，转身向着楼梯走去，他无意识的抬起自己的左手，除了略微泛白的戒痕空荡荡的什么也没有。


	24. Chapter 24

登上尖塔寻找他的卫兵显然对他一个人随便乱跑的行为并不满意，他们的言辞依然恭敬但是肢体动作却是充满了不耐，布鲁斯对于他们的不耐烦没有太多的表示，“现在扶桑军队的总统令是谁？”他的提问让那些卫兵沉默，他们戒备的看着他，布鲁斯垂下视线，“现在扶桑的辅政大臣是莱克斯·卢瑟，这一次我们的胜利很有可能会把他推到前面，请让卡尔一定小心。”  
就在他的警告之后不过两日之后，扶桑军队在战争中使用了包裹了氪石粉末的铅弹，铅弹只有一枚，却让卡尔受伤，细小的粉末引发了极大地痛苦，主帅的受伤让整个皇城的布放产生了恐慌，谁也不知道扶桑人是否还有更加卑劣的手段，就在大家惶恐无措的时候，扶桑人在攻城中投入了火炮，炸裂的巨响和随之而来的地动山摇般的震撼让战况再一次倾斜。  
布鲁斯在寝宫里有些焦虑，当骑士团的传令官到来的时候他承认自己还有些莫名的期待，“韦恩领主，还请您往北门迁移。”传令官站直了身子。  
布鲁斯从沙发上站起身：“北边没有包围吗？”  
“有，但是很薄弱。”传令官摇了摇头，“他们的进攻主要集中在南边，卡尔领主已经准备好了马车……”  
布鲁斯的动作僵硬了，他的脸色在瞬间变得惨白：“你的意思是什么？你的意思是皇城要失守了，所以卡尔差遣你们把我送回哥谭去？”  
“如果您希望，领主在西侧的便门也准备了马车，您可以和玛莎夫人他们一起往大赦湾去。”传令官没有直接回答他的问题，“我们会誓死保卫皇城。”  
布鲁斯看着他，上前一步：“如果我告诉你，这也是我想说的呢？”  
传令官还没来得及做出反应，布鲁斯就抓着他的胳膊把他摔翻在地，他跑出寝宫翻身跃上传令官的马，驱赶着它向议事厅跑去，显然卡尔的伤病让这个国家有些慌乱，议事厅上的议员们都在争吵，布鲁斯的到来让他们的怒火转移了，布鲁斯没有理会那些试图和他争论的人，大踏步的走进大厅，扬起的袍角露出的火铳手柄让所有人都愣住了，不自觉的给他让开道路，大厅中正在争辩的戴安娜看到了他有些诧异的拦住他，“你不应该在这里。”她微微皱起眉头。  
“我们没时间争论了，戴安娜。”布鲁斯的脸色异常严峻，“堡垒里还能调动的卫兵有多少？”  
“你没有调集令，布鲁斯。”戴安娜摇了摇头，看了一眼他空无一物的手，“你没有任何权力去调集军队。”  
布鲁斯怔住了，他在大厅里扫视着，向着站在旁边的凯特·凯恩走去，“你没有权力去调动任何军队，布鲁斯，你已经失去了一切。”凯特有些悲悯的看着他，“你把哥谭领主的权力让渡给迪克，你的所有军队向卡尔·艾尔宣誓效忠，现在你已经什么都没有了。”布鲁斯看着她，表情充满了无助。  
他有些落魄的走出议事厅，他们用各种各样的眼神看着他，有的悲悯，有的则是充盈着报复的快意，不过一切都不重要了，他走出去，露易丝正站在他的马旁边等着他，“您要到哪里去？”就在布鲁斯跨上马的时候，她伸出一只手扣住了他的马缰，布鲁斯一时间不知道要如何作答，他看到有些原本在议事厅的人已经跟了出来，“我希望您能留下。”她的手指握紧了马缰，指关节因为用力有些发白，“现在卡尔负伤，您在这里起码可以让人心稳定，您不能因此就回到哥谭去，我们的骑士会誓死守卫皇城，您不能背弃盟约。”  
布鲁斯的思维有着瞬间的混乱，他难以置信的看着她似乎不相信她会说出这样的话，她的手扣紧了她的马缰，白的如同玉石一般，“我从未想过背弃联盟，更不会在这种时候离开大都会。”他扫了一眼围上来的人，露出了嘲讽的表情：“你们的帝国眼看将亡，但凡我有一丝一毫想要背叛联盟，我就不会交出戒指，留在这里，受你们的质疑和嘲讽，空有一身头衔却在大敌当前连一兵一卒都无法调用。”人群中有一丝骚动，不论如何，眼前的这个人曾经在帝国危难的时候在最危险的前线让帝国转危为安。  
露易丝仰头看着他，“我明白您对于我们的猜疑充满愤怒，但是也恳求您看在卡尔领主的面子上不要抛弃大都会。”露易丝看着他，眼神中闪过一丝痛苦，“您在哥谭的军队里有着极大的影响力，现在哥谭的军队在皇城的守卫中占有重要地位，您的愤懑很有可能会影响到他们。”  
“请你让开。”布鲁斯猛地抽动马缰，让它从那个女人手中脱离出来，他不容许任何人把怀疑转移到他的军队上，“我要回去了。”  
他调整了一下缰绳，绕过这个女人，但是这个女人却固执的再次阻拦了他，战马惊慌的后退了两步喷着响鼻，布鲁斯握紧缰绳努力让它安静下来，他看着她表情冷硬：“夫人，我不太明白你这样做的意思。”  
“我只是不希望您离开堡垒，不要放弃皇城。”她站在他的马前，“我们需要您，韦恩领主。”  
布鲁斯低下了头，扬起马鞭抽打在马的后臀上，手臂向侧面牵引缰绳，负痛的马迈开大步奔跑起来，他可以听到身后人群的嘈杂，一方面剥夺他的权力，怀疑他的背叛，另一方面却又因为他的抛弃感觉恐惧，他们从未想过去相信他，只是一味的趴在他的身上吸血。  
他回到寝宫从马背上爬下，尚未痊愈的膝盖有些酸软，他从未有过如此脱力的时候，“你到议事厅去了。”他听到询问的声音，康纳背着铁弓跑到他的身边，“他们只是希望你安静的留在这里，不会给你任何调动军队的机会。”  
布鲁斯沉默着看着那个孩子，或者他已经不应该再被称为孩子，对方正皱着眉头看着他，“也许你说的是对的。”他的声音有些苦涩。  
“那只给哈尔传信的猫头鹰也不是你的，因为那天晚上它在我的房间里，我在喂它吃鹿肉条。”康纳有些难过的低下头，“抱歉，我没有在那天去作证。”  
“你去了也不能改变什么，大都会更需要的是一个完全稳定，并且完全被控制的哥谭。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，疑惑的看着他，“你来干什么？”  
“告诉我，你需要多少人？我是这个国家的储君，我可以调动堡垒的护卫队。”康纳目光灼灼的看着他，“告诉我要怎么做？”  
布鲁斯看着他似乎在评估是否应该信任他，终于叹了一口气，“五十个人就可以，如果没有五十，三十人也没问题，”他看着康纳低声嘱咐，“我需要队伍去截断扶桑军队的运输路线，从北侧的小路配合南边的攻势去截断，他们现在在南边设立大营攻打皇城，对于辎重和粮草的依赖性骤增，如果我没有猜错应该是从北边的格兰特港运进来的，一旦被截断了运输路线，就会军心不稳。”  
“然后南边的压力就会减小。”康纳点了点头，调整了一下固定在后背的弓箭，“我去调集护卫队，你留在这里。”  
“我陪你一起。”布鲁斯显然对他的安排很不赞成，“战场上的情况远比你想象中的要复杂的多。”  
“如果你还有能力保护我的话，我会同意你陪着我的。”康纳耸了耸肩膀，有些残忍的拒绝了他，“现在你已经几乎失去了一切，自保都很困难。”  
布鲁斯愣在原地，他已经成了累赘，他低下头斟酌了片刻：“如果没有办法截断运输的队伍，就趁着天黑向他们的队伍里射火弩，点燃他们的车队。”康纳点了点头，背着弓箭转身跑开，布鲁斯看着他的背影站在原地，久久没有离开。  
当天晚上，大都会的一支骑兵袭击了扶桑的运输线，火弩让押运的车队熊熊燃烧，扶桑军队被袭击的措手不及，只能暂停物资的运送，原本驻扎在城南的大营因为粮草补充不及，向后撤退，皇城的围困被极大地缓解，但是领导这支军队的人也让所有的议员惊诧，帝国的储君在如此凶险的情况下组织一次胜负难料的奇袭，这让他们的不满打到了峰值。  
卡尔刚刚痊愈来到议事厅，听到的第一个消息就是布鲁斯·韦恩携火铳强闯议事厅，虽然没有造成人员伤亡，但是他试图索要军队的控制权让人不安，第二个消息就是帝国的储君组织护卫队对扶桑进行了奇袭，好在取得了胜利人员无伤，卡尔听完之后便前往玛莎居住的宫殿，对她进行安抚，等到到寝宫的时候已经日近黄昏。  
他站在宫殿前突然有些恍惚，这是他一连几个月第一次来到这个宫殿，上一次到来还是为了对布鲁斯的宣判，唯一的站在宫殿门口的侍者有些慌张的想要通报，被他抬手制止了，他无言的进入宫殿，宫殿里已经点燃了蜡烛，壁炉也已经点燃，布鲁斯坐在沙发上翻看着放在膝盖上的一本书，大殿里暖融融的让人昏昏欲睡，一切都和之前一样，让他恍惚的产生了可以坐在布鲁斯的身边和对方谈心的错觉，布鲁斯显然已经意识到他进来了，他调整了一下自己的姿势，把正在翻阅的书翻过一页做了一个记号，他的注意力没有从书本上转移开，他甚至没有给卡尔一个眼神。  
卡尔莫名的感觉有些慌张，他不知道要如何和布鲁斯开始谈话，他在收到两条消息的时候就开始思索面对布鲁斯的时候要说些什么——如果对方对于遭受到的待遇感到不满就出言安抚，如果对方对此感到受伤就出言安慰，但是他从未想过布鲁斯的态度会是那样的平和，似乎对于自己的到来早有预料，“议院已经把你的所作所为告诉我了。”他最终采取了最直接也最拙劣的开场方式，“我知道你只是忧心联盟的未来，但是你也需要对自身的言行进行约束。”  
布鲁斯终于有了反应，他从书本上移开视线用冷淡的目光注视着卡尔，寒凉的目光让卡尔感觉他们回到了初见的早晨，同样是在一间只有他们两个人的屋子里，他们隔着桌子远远地对视，目光中含着霜雪，充盈敌意和对对方的不屑，布鲁斯扯起嘴角，给了他的开场白一个轻蔑的笑容，连回应都不屑于给。  
卡尔感觉自己的忍耐力已经到了极限，连年的征战和伤痛已经消磨了他大半的力气和好脾气，等到回到堡垒却还要面对堪称雪上加霜的意外情况，布鲁斯轻蔑不配合的态度让他难以抑制的愤怒，他单手解开自己的披风，厚重的白色披风缓缓滑落，堆叠在地上，他倾斜身子摁在布鲁斯面前的矮桌上，桌面在他的重压下呻吟着出现裂痕，布鲁斯挺直了脊背毫不畏惧的回应着他的目光，桌面碎裂的声音让布鲁斯低下头看着那双摁在桌面上的手，手指修长有力，骨节匀称分明，那是一双极美的手，筋脉在皮肤下安静的蛰伏，伴随着用力微微鼓起，也是一双极有力量的手，代表这个帝国无上权力的戒指戴在他左手的无名指上，宝石的戒面在烛火下闪动，“你这是什么态度？”卡尔有些暴躁的皱起眉头，“不要告诉我这一切都和你无关，你至少应该对你自己的态度有一些认知？”  
“那么你让我怎么办，和我刚来的时候，你告诉我的一样：服从？”布鲁斯终于开口了，他原本就冷淡的声音在此时更是如同冰水一样，从鼓膜浸润沿着脊柱让人不由得打了个哆嗦。  
卡尔有些惶然的看着坐在自己眼前的人，他的脊背挺直宛如紧绷的弓弦，“我没有表达让你服从的意思，但是你至少要分清现在是什么时候。”卡尔不由的紧张起来，他对于布鲁斯的对抗感觉不快，“现在因为战争本来就民心不稳，你却携带火铳擅闯议事厅，还怂恿储君外出迎敌，你知道不知道你再做什么？我只是告诫你以后不要这样做，至少思考一下可能引发的后果。”  
“你是这个国家的领主，如果你为了维护你自己的权威，稳定民心，无论怎么对我都是你自己的选择。”布鲁斯仰起头直视着他，“是把我一直软禁在这里直到死去，还是现在就把我带出去绞死。”  
卡尔似乎对于布鲁斯的情绪有些不解，他站直了身子，低头看着布鲁斯：“你不过是在向我发泄你的不满而已，告诉我你有什么不满意？是因为我剥夺了你的权力吗？”他明白布鲁斯是绝对不会因为威胁和强权而妥协的人，所有的打击和中伤他都不会放在心上，他有着极强的目的性和一套近乎苛刻的价值标准，如果他不认为自己有错，任何斥责都不会让他改变主意，更不会道歉，一旦他发现自己是错误的，他会拼尽全力想尽办法去挽救和弥补。  
布鲁斯盯着他，似乎对他的提问充满惊异，终于叹了一口气：“你只是认为我在发泄不满吗，卡尔，你认为我对什么不满意？是你一连几个月没有来寝宫看我，还是把我软禁在寝宫里，还是剥夺了我的军队管理权，还是让哥谭的军队向你效忠，亦或是要送我返回哥谭？如果仅仅是因为这些，我不会留在这里，我没有必要在你负伤皇城岌岌可危的时候冒着危险跑到议事厅去。”两个人沉默了，大殿里只能听到木柴燃烧的噼啪声，布鲁斯缓缓地站起来，眼睛里有火焰在跳跃：“只是有一件事情你一直隐瞒着我，我也没有可以去关注，但是事实证明我不该放松。”他稍稍前倾了身子：“告诉我，卡尔·艾尔，你在哥谭干了什么？”  
布鲁斯的话宛如一把匕首，把一直完美掩饰的外表生生撕裂，露出血淋淋的内里，卡尔感觉自己的心脏被那把匕首剖开，他明白布鲁斯想要询问他的问题，也把他不愿意明说的欲望彻底的剖析开，联盟建立之后，两个国家经历了可以称得上甜蜜的蜜月期，但是很快不同的政治体制带来的摩擦开始凸显，让刚刚开始回暖的各项合作开始趋冷，他试图用协商去解决，但是战争的爆发让他没有精力也没有耐心去进行各种各样的协商，既然矛盾产生了，消灭矛盾本身可以解决问题，消灭和自己产生矛盾的另一方也可以达到相同的目的，只是在真正开始执行的时候，他退却了，他开始思考布鲁斯是否会因此痛苦，是否会因此让这个新生的联盟崩溃，伴随着战争压力的增加，他需要更多的军队，更多的粮食和辎重，一个稳定的哥谭可以作为一个安定的后方给予自己无限的支持，也就在他这种念头萌生的时候，哥谭的国内出现了动乱，原本慑于韦恩家族威严的叛军蠢蠢欲动，最终伴随着阿卡姆地区的暴动，叛乱与暴动席卷了这个国家，伴随着叛乱一同疯狂生长的还有野心和贪婪，他不顾当时战况的危急，把大都会境内临近边境的两个骑士团调入哥谭协助平定叛乱，在平定叛乱的战争进行的如火如荼的时候，亲自到达哥谭，在哥谭军队的配合下捉到了一名叛军首领在阵前进行处决，太过血腥的场面让他白色的披风成了叛军的噩梦，叛军近乎在一夜之间丧失了战斗的勇气。  
战争变成了单方面的屠杀，在战争过后，拥有布鲁斯提供的哥谭军队的令牌，外加战争中留下的威名，他几乎顺理成章的获得了哥谭境内大部分军队的支持，他把效忠自己的哥谭军队和大都会军队编组联军，开始在平叛地区借稳定的名义推行大都会的政策，议院建设起来，任何不满于现有政策要求恢复哥谭政策的人都被投入牢狱，高效的军队让转变进行的出人意料的顺畅，现在哥谭的政府已经几乎瘫痪，政令只能在以哥谭皇城为中心的极小的范围内执行，大片的领土已经被大都会实际控制，现在整个联盟都已经被卡尔·艾尔一个人牢牢地掌控起来，卡尔看着布鲁斯张了张嘴想要辩解，却发现自己无论说什么都是徒劳，一切已经既成事实，布鲁斯脸上的表情也变得越来越冰冷，卡尔的沉默告诉他，他的一切猜测都是正确的。  
大殿外阴沉的气氛里传来压抑的雷声，骤然而起的大风鼓动着窗户发出簌簌的声音，已经燃到最后的壁炉火苗挣扎着跳跃着，发出噼啪的声音和火星，焦黑的碳灰上冒着丝丝缕缕的青烟，隔着桌子的两个人谁都没有先说话，跳跃的烛火在他们的眼底燃烧，一切温情的面纱都已经撕去了，他们两个人猜忌着，怀疑者，宛如两头兜着圈子露出牙齿的猛兽，绷紧了全身的肌肉试图撕裂对方的喉咙。  
卡尔逼视着布鲁斯，对方的眼神宛如冰凌一般，没有一丝温度，终于他率先开口了，声音有些沙哑：“这一切，是谁告诉你的。”  
布鲁斯的表情有着瞬间的裂痕，卡尔没有辩驳，只是语气平静的询问，一种前所未有的背叛感席卷了他的内心，“打算找到那个你认为的泄密人？你从一开始就打算在一切结束之后让我被迫接受这个事实吗？”布鲁斯露出了笑容，只是笑容里没有任何友好的意味，“是一个哥谭人，塞琳娜·凯尔。”  
卡尔的目光也在瞬间变得尖锐，他显然对这个名字有比布鲁斯知道的更多的了解：“所以你相信她，一个曾经玩弄你，背叛你的女人。”  
“我的运气一直不很好，我越害怕发生什么，往往那件事一定会发生。”布鲁斯微微皱起眉头，“难道你没有背叛我，没有侵犯我的国家吗？”  
“我没有侵犯你的国家，我只是去平定叛乱，让它稳定下来。”卡尔有些烦躁的进行辩解，但是连他自己都感觉自己的解释有些心虚，“我在进行一种尝试，让哥谭能够变得更好，至少现在，不会有孩子因为父母在暗巷里被杀死而哭泣。”他看到布鲁斯的脸色瞬间变得比墙还要苍白，内心最隐秘的伤口被重新撕开。  
布鲁斯低下了头，他一度以为自己是能够从卡尔那里获得救赎的，他会拉着自己的手让自己从黑暗的记忆里脱身，但是宽恕永远不是能随便奢求的，他没能挽救自己，只是在自己已经伤痕累累的内心燃起一把火焰，燃烧起来是那样的温暖明亮，火焰消退留下灰烬和扭曲丑陋的烧伤痕迹，“不是侵犯？”他的声音有些嘶哑，“你纵然你的军队对叛军进行大肆的屠杀，在一切已经控制的地区进行戒严，你摧毁了哥谭的一切。”  
“但是至少我的方法让哥谭前所未有的安定，那些叛军受到了应有的惩罚，而不是逍遥法外。”卡尔摇了摇头，难以置信的看着他，“好人也可以在城市里自由的活动，而不是像之前一样担惊受怕，当战争来临也能尽快的阻止力量进行反抗。”  
“我不否认你做出的一切努力，然后呢，你做了什么？惩处和你政见不同的人，禁锢人民的喉舌，让你的军队在街道上随意的袭击聚集起来表示不满的民众。”布鲁斯看着他皱紧了眉头，“你甚至容许民众之间相互举报。”  
“过多的争论会引发暴乱，他们是在破坏好不容易到来的和平。”卡尔的脸上显现出不耐，“他们不去从事生产，却热衷于相互辩驳，我们就让他们到监狱去说个清楚。”两个人彼此瞪视着，他们对于这个问题争论不休，他们都突然发现原来他们并没有试图更深入的了解对方，他们敞开心扉，却小心翼翼的为自己保留一个安全区，在那扇门后面妥善的安置着自己不愿分享的秘密，而他们也出于对彼此的尊重，从未试图去了解对方的门后到底藏了什么秘密，他们只是猜测着，看着门上自己的倒影暗自欢欣鼓舞，却没有想到门后的世界是和自己的认知里完全不同的世界，他们之间似乎隔着鸿沟，无法理解。  
布鲁斯率先平静下来，“那么你打算怎么处置哥谭？作为大都会的一部分划入大都会的版图？把所有的哥谭人当做奴隶？”他耸了耸肩膀，表情充满讽刺，“我呢，你是打算让我这个把国家送给你的人，继续给你暖床吗？”  
卡尔的右手猛地握成拳头，他没有想到布鲁斯会对他说出这样挑衅的话，对方似乎只是为了激怒他，让他做出什么不可挽回的事情，布鲁斯看到卡尔的拳头握紧又松开，在他猜测自己会受到一记拳头，或者一记掌掴的时候，卡尔的声音冷淡的传来：“我说过永远不会强迫你，布鲁斯·韦恩，随便你怎么猜测，但是现在的哥谭依旧在正常的运转，我会给予哥谭人和大都会人同样的权利，只是哥谭现在的政局最好是按照我说的来。”他看到布鲁斯出人意料的平静下来，没有想象中的惊慌失措，没有想象中的歇斯底里。  
“那么大概这个联盟里也不需要我这个顾问了，你可以作出一切的决断，卡尔。”布鲁斯向着窗外看了看，“我希望能够离开这里。”  
卡尔沉吟了片刻，看着他：“那么你打算去哪里，哥谭？”  
“我不会回到哥谭，至少现在不会，对哥谭来说我是真正的叛徒，已经回不去了。”布鲁斯苦笑着摇了摇头，“你可以把我送到任何地方。”  
“那么我依然建议你回到哥谭去，至少让哥谭人知道你是支持联盟的，你说过你不会背叛联盟。”卡尔点了点头表示理解，“而且根据之前的约定你在31岁的时候也是要回去的，早一点和晚一点并没有什么区别。”  
“你说什么？”布鲁斯脸上的惊讶变成了了然，“那个31岁是你和迪克约定好的，也难怪，否则迪克不会那么顺畅的支持这个联盟。”  
卡尔在一瞬间产生了退却的意思，他感觉自己的舌头擦过牙齿宛如擦过刀刃，剧痛难忍，让他不愿意继续说话，但是他必须说点什么让这个人能够离开，他谋划的一切都被提前曝光了，他的帝国岌岌可危，他需要一个稳定的哥谭，至少也要让这个人为自己贡献最后一份力量，而且他自己也有着私心，布鲁斯无论怎样都应该回到故国，在故国生活直至终老，总比现在在自己身边在堡垒里忧郁成疾或是一夕惨死在堡垒里要好，“对所有的人来说，这个联盟都是一个利益交换的产物，大都会作为哥谭的盾牌让它免于战火，而哥谭则会作为大都会的后方对于战争给予援助，这是最基本的，我们所有人都会为了各自的利益努力，而你也会是其中的筹码”。  
布鲁斯的脸上闪过一丝绝望的苦痛，“是的，我永远都不会背叛联盟，这是我一手创建的联盟啊。”他低垂着头，声音近乎哀求，“你可以对外宣称我在大都会修养，只是别让我回去，卡尔。”  
“那么大赦之地？”卡尔最终心软了，他看着布鲁斯，对方默许了他的提议，卡尔缓和了语气，“只是久居大赦之地不是长久之计，在你生日的那一天，我希望你能回去。”他突然觉得自己话充满了讽刺，之前为了换取哥谭的支持他承诺了这个荒唐的决定，在之后，他又是如何的暗自发誓，即使是哥谭因此背弃联盟也不会让他离开，但是敌国的一次次进攻，自己的一次次溃败，让他最终决定放弃自己的坚持，自己终究把他推了出去。  
布鲁斯好像是接受审判一般沉默着，终于他微微欠身：“感谢您的仁慈。”  
卡尔怔怔的看着他，感觉自己的心脏逐渐变得冰凉，“好好休息吧，我会尽快安排。”他从布鲁斯身上收回目光，头也不回的离开，“我从未想过背叛你，布鲁斯，也希望你永远不要背叛我。”  
康纳从地上爬起来，他的战马站在他的身边不安的打着响鼻，他伸手摸了摸战马的脑袋安抚着它，那个骑士从马背上跌落下来，被一根铁矢贯穿了脖子，血液从脖子上的伤口涌出浸透了枯黄的草叶，就在刚才还和自己一起用火弩抗击敌军的骑士现在已经变成了一具尸体，而凶手就是自己，他冷静了一下，把铁弓在身后背好，从马上跌落造成的阵痛远不及内心的伤痛，他弯下腰仔细翻看着尸体，对方的胸口有一枚银质的勋章，他把勋章取下来在对方的衣襟上蹭掉污渍，一个W状的纹饰在勋章上闪闪发亮，他用大拇指磨蹭着凹凸的花纹，把勋章藏进自己怀里，他听到不远处的草丛里传来窸窣的声音，握紧了自己腰带上的匕首，在对方出现的时候拔出匕首向着对方的胸口刺去，对方显然被他的动作吓了一跳，后退了一步堪堪避开胸口的要害，胸口上相似的银质徽章让康纳感到心头一紧。  
“等等，冷静一下。”对方后退了一步举起双手，“看在我救了你一命的份上能不能让我说句话。”  
康纳停下了攻击，对方冲着尸体的方向努了努嘴，迎着阳光他看到尸体的手臂上钉了一根极细的吹箭，难怪那个人在攻击自己的时候动作顿了一下，让自己有机会从箭袋里取出箭，他把匕首放下：“哥谭人？”  
“提姆·德雷克。”对方自报家门，眯细了眼睛看着他手指上的指环，“是布鲁斯给你的，我曾经在那个指环上缠过丝线。”  
“康纳·艾尔，你是布鲁斯的儿子。”他皱起了眉头，“你为什么来到大都会。”  
提姆没有说话，只是来到了那具尸体旁边，他仔细的翻看着尸体，尸体瞪大的不甘的眼睛让康纳不舒服的后退了两步，终于他注意到尸体已经僵硬的手腕上纹刺的花纹，那不是一只展开翅膀的蝙蝠，而是一只瞪圆了眼睛的尖嘴猛禽，提姆皱了皱眉，手起刀落把那只手砍落下来，从袖子里抽出一张羊皮把断手包裹起来，冲康纳扬了扬：“我们现在就尽快回到堡垒去。”  
晨露沾湿了骏马的鬃毛，康纳不远不近的跟在提姆后面，那只断手让他有些厌恶，突然提姆警觉的勒马，从马背上翻身跃下，冲着身后的康纳坐了一个下马的手势，康纳纠结了一下从马背上跳下，被提姆拉着藏在路边的灌木丛后面，两匹马则被提姆放开了缰绳，康纳看着自己的马被提姆的马领着藏进后面的树林，马蹄声由远及近，有人从皇城的方向过来，终于马匹到了眼前，一共是三匹马，为首的一个人没有穿戴盔甲，只穿了常服外面包裹了灰色的披风，戴着兜帽把自己的脸掩藏起来，后面的两个人显然是骑士团的战士，他们的全副铁甲在行进中铿锵作响，佩剑上的宝石闪耀着光泽，裹紧了披风的人并没有注意到他们，只是晨风扬起的披风的一角，露出了对方握着马缰的手，那是一双修长有力的手，左手的中指和无名指上有着深深的戒痕，手上却空无一物，康纳的心底泛起一丝觳觫，他无法理解这个人为什么要离开，是因为他知道自己犯下了无可挽回的错误要尽快逃离？还是那个人终究对日复一日的争辩感到烦恼，送他出城暂避风波？但是这些都是说不通的，他们还不至于以为这些情况走到现在的地步，他只是模糊的明白，这个人走了，也许再也不回来了。  
他突然感觉内心一阵潮热，下一秒提姆捂上了他的嘴巴狠狠的拦住了他，他只能眼睁睁的看着马匹越跑越远，提姆松开了手，他的手指已经被康纳咬的鲜血淋漓，还没反应过来就感觉后背传来撞击地面的疼痛，康纳骑在他的身上双目赤红，提姆毫不犹豫的抬起染血的手一拳打在了对方的脸上，把对方揍翻在地自己翻身爬起，“你发什么疯，那是我的父亲，我当然知道。”提姆看着脸上染着血迹的康纳，“你冲出去有什么用，能够让你父亲改变心意重新迎接他回去？还是他会自己改变心意回去？”  
康纳宛如惊醒了一般站在原地看着他，终于从袖子里抽出一条手绢想要擦拭脸上的血渍，想了想把手帕递给提姆：“你的手。”提姆接过康纳递过来的手绢把自己的手指包扎好，打了个呼哨，让两匹马从树林里跑出来。  
戴安娜是在清晨时分赶往寝宫的，她站在外面等待着，直到晨露在她铠甲的表面凝成水珠，大门才打开，卡尔一个人走了出来，他把披风搭在自己的手臂上，脸上的表情比之前进去的时候还要差，眼角的红丝似乎验证着他的一夜未眠，她不安的走上去，卡尔没有看向她径直向着议事厅的方向走去：“告诉维克多草拟一份布告，我们的顾问病了，需要长期的修养。”他停顿了一下终于把目光转移到戴安娜的身上：“他的工作就暂时由你来负责，辛苦。”  
戴安娜有些悚然的望着他，她不自觉的后退了一步：“你到底干了什么？”  
“他还活着，好好的活着，只是需要修养。”卡尔耸了耸肩膀，“我什么都没干，真的。”  
“那他现在……”戴安娜松了一口气。  
“他自己要求要离开的，我只是顺应了他的要求。”卡尔有些不耐的皱了皱眉头，脸上有些怒意，“在大赦之地。”  
“你不该就这么冲动的送他走。”戴安娜阻拦他的脚步，声音恳切，“他不论怎样在军队和人民中都有足够的威望，他一直坚定的站在你的身边才有了现在稳定的联盟，你也明白他的脾气，他有时候需要的仅仅是一个解释，一个安抚而已，如果你现在和他把他送走，未来想要挽回的时候就很难了。”  
“我比你更清楚自己做了什么，戴安娜。”卡尔低下了头，表情有些苦涩，“只是他不可能留下来了，这对我们两个人都是一种折磨，我不能容忍自己身边有一个随时会威胁我的帝国的人，而他也绝对不会容许任何人进犯他的底线。”  
戴安娜怔怔的看着他：“难道……”  
他抬手指了指戴在戴安娜手指上的戒指，那枚黑色的蝙蝠戒指好像是讽刺，“他知道了我到哥谭平叛的事情了。”卡尔叹了一口气，“他不可能容忍任何人进犯他的国家，他觉得我欺骗了他……他恐怕再也不会相信我了，一切都结束了。”  
戴安娜放下了阻拦卡尔的手臂，沉默了，当卡尔决定进入哥谭评判的时候，她第一时间接到了通知，并且陪伴着卡尔进入哥谭，和卡尔一同征战多年她自认为对他太过了解，他对于自己的人民有多么宽容，就同样的对待叛军有多么残忍，他可以面不改色的在阵前剖出叛军首领的心脏，也可以毫不犹豫的在议事厅烧掉持有异见的议员的脑叶，他用强有力的手段震慑着他的帝国，用议院和骑士团把这个国家禁锢起来，他绝不会容许叛军活着，也绝不会放任异见在这个国家流传，他用自己的威严换来了这个国家的安定。  
“我从未想过欺瞒他，当然也不会因此囚禁他，他太过精明，只要有一丝风吹草动他就能猜出来发生了什么。”卡尔整理了一下自己的披风，把它重新披好，“所以我决定让他离开，这大概也是他想要的。”  
“他向你承诺什么了吗？他看起来不像是能够安静的待在一个地方的人。”戴安娜微微蹙了蹙眉头，“你看起来在给自己制造大麻烦。”  
“即使他承诺了什么，你确定他能遵守吗？”卡尔瞥了她一眼，“他是一个猎人，最善于把握的就是时机，我们只能暂时走一步说一步，至少我们应该庆幸现在他离开的时候已经没有任何权力了。”  
“有人在图谋他的权力？”戴安娜警惕的反问了一句，“否则也不会在韦恩家族的势力在哥谭衰退的时候来陷害他。”  
“韦恩在哥谭的权力本就没有想象中的那样稳固，如果我们需要一个彻底稳定的哥谭，需要一次更彻底的战争。”卡尔沉吟了片刻，“而不是像这一次一样。”戴安娜点了点头默许了他的回应。  
康纳和提姆返回了堡垒，一切似乎都已经无法挽回了，康纳站在寝宫的不远处看着宫门紧闭的大殿，一直过了很久，久到他可以看清记熟大门上的每一丝纹路大门才缓缓开启，这个国家的领主甚至没有去送别自己的伴侣，那些守卫在宫殿旁边的卫兵低着头谦恭的站在那里，他们没有一个人抬起头，康纳看着从寝宫里走出的卡尔，盯着他和戴安娜交谈，脸色变得越来越差，“你可以听见。”提姆扫了他一眼，笃定的说了一句。  
“只要我愿意。”他垂下脑袋，“有时候我甚至希望我什么都听不到。”  
戴安娜发现卡尔猛地收声，用一种可怖的眼神看向一个方向，戴安娜顺着他看的方向看过去，帝国的储君正站在那里，被发现后他转身迅速的消失在视线范围里，速度快的让她甚至没能看清他脸上的表情，卡尔站在原地没有追上去，他并没有试图去解释什么，终于他收回视线压低了声音：“把维克多找来，尽快。”  
戴安娜点了点头：“我明白，恐怕他已经知道什么了。”  
“这也是我需要维克多和荣恩，人心永远是善变的。”卡尔有些疲惫的抬手揉了揉太阳穴，“有时候甚至不需要深入的了解，只需要一句话，一个眼神他们就可以定你得罪，曾经的所有忠诚都会成为泡影，情感都会出现裂痕，甚至从根基上动摇他们的信念，你永远都不知道背叛是从什么时候开始的。”  
“但是我们都知道这一切的后果，那些站在你背后希求保护的人，站在你的对面，和你横刀相向。”戴安娜叹了一口气，冲着卡尔躬身，“我会尽快让维克多去找你，把影响减到最小。”  
提姆跟在康纳后面，沉默无言的走进了他的宫殿，他们的回归惊动了站在架子上的大鸟，它扭过头用大的过分的眼睛看向他们，露出探究的表情，又因为两个人身上的血腥味，兴奋的扑打着翅膀，提姆看着那只大鸟：“和布鲁斯的是同一只吗？”  
康纳扫了他一眼点点头：“你能把你包着的东西扔出去吗？这只鸟是吃肉的，兴奋起来很难控制。”  
提姆举起自己的包扎的手指，“我觉得我的伤口比那块腐肉有吸引力，虽然有时候死了会更听话，但是活着毕竟比死了好。”他用受伤的手指把大鸟逗得在架子上兴奋的晃动脑袋，“我现在只想要知道，护卫队平时是谁在管理？”  
露易丝坐在窗边呆呆的看着窗外的景色，一夜的风雨已经在清晨时分停止，天空因此呈现出湿漉漉的蓝色，庭院里遍地落叶，原本还葱茏的树木被风雨击打枝叶飘零，初步显示出一片衰败的迹象，她把手伸出窗外，触摸着潮湿的空气，她拈起一片零落在窗台上的叶子，叶子只有边缘泛出了焦枯的色彩，中间还是绿色的，她松开手任由它在微凉潮湿的风中飘落，她扭头看向摆在旁边的镜子，镜里映出的是熟悉的脸，只是面色有些苍白，眼眶下面开始泛起阴翳，她伸手解开自己的发带，黑色的长发流泻下来，她从旁边的匣子里取出一个古朴的镶了贝壳的木梳，木梳顺着长发滑下，在被发带勒出的曲折处稍稍滞涩，她手指用力微微蹙眉，把头发梳理通顺，黑色的长发在梳子的梳理下变得整齐流畅，泛出柔亮的光泽，她对着镜子重新把一头长发在脑后束好，左右偏头打量着镜中的自己，突然她的动作有一丝停顿，她偏着头把左侧的鬓角凑近镜子，然后又远离用那把木梳细密的梳齿轻巧的一挑，右手食指在翘起的发丝上绕了两圈，向外一拔，她看着缠绕在自己手指上的发丝，那根头发呈现出几近透明的色泽，她叹了一口气把手伸出窗外让那根头发随风飘走，有仔细的把左边的鬓角梳理整齐，不自觉的叹了一口气，不论如何说，她终究是老了。  
她听到了身后侍从进入房间的声音，并没有把视线从窗外收回：“先下去吧。”对方只是轻手轻脚的把托盘放在桌子上，并没有离开，她有些疑惑的等待着，对方没有进一步的行动，她转过头去在目光接触到对方左胸的银质徽章的刹那目光变得尖锐，她迅速的站起转身面对着对方：“哥谭人？”  
对方看了她一眼，拿起托盘里的茶壶为两个茶杯注入茶水，“你不是来喝茶的。”她的声音也同样变得尖刻，“告诉我你来干什么，哥谭人。”  
“你应该认识我，而不是一味地称我为哥谭人。”对方扭头看着她，表情冷淡，“我需要你告诉我一些东西。”  
“我这里没有任何你想要的东西，我忠于我的国家。”她无畏的回视着他，“提姆·德雷克，如果你是为了布鲁斯·韦恩而来我劝你离开，他现在已经自顾不暇，我现在如果喊来卫兵会给他带来更大的麻烦。”  
提姆盯着茶杯里蒸腾着热气的液体，“我知道你不会。”他叹了一口气，“你和一个人达成了交易，不会让他轻易的死去。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”她皱起了眉头，提姆露出一丝哂笑，他从怀里掏出一个用羊皮包裹的东西，猛地展开羊皮，一只断手掉落在地上，切面黑红夹杂血液尚未凝固，显然刚被切下不久，手腕上一只瞪大眼睛的猛禽被血液污染的越发狰狞，他迅速的绕到女人背后，捂着她的嘴巴把惊叫压回嗓子里，“你不会不熟悉这个标志，它来自你监管的护卫队，我知道你想说你毫不知情，但是我下面要告诉你的我希望你也能坦然的面对。”  
他松开手在女人惶恐的眼神里开口，“在你阻止了布鲁斯带领护卫队离开皇城之后，你知道是谁带领护卫队赢得了胜利吗——是康纳。”  
他看到女人的表情出现了裂痕，她伸出手捉住了他的衣袖：“告诉我他怎么样了？”  
提姆偏了偏头冲着地上的断手努了努嘴，女人全身颤抖了一下，颓然的松开了攥紧他衣袖的手，后退一步惨然的笑着：“这样也好，这是他应得的。”  
提姆端起一杯茶递给她，她垂着手没有接，“你不应该这样说。”他叹了一口气，“他会伤心的。”  
“伤心？他哪里还有心？”她猛地抬起头，眼睛里燃烧着愤怒的火焰，“他需要的仅仅是权力而已，我又能如何让他伤心？”  
提姆停顿了一下把杯子重新放在托盘上：“你联合了别的人，来试图让他失去最珍视的东西？”  
他的一句话让女人眼睛中的火焰熄灭了，好像从一场梦中清醒：“我只是怨恨，从未联合过别人。”  
“那你就不该去阻止布鲁斯，如果他愿意带着军队逃走就不会愚蠢的到议事厅上去要人。”他摇了摇头，有些悲悯的看着她，“你知道如果他无法从军队要到人，下一步就会动用自己的身份去护卫队要人。”  
“那只是一次误判，我误以为他是想要分裂我们的联盟，逃走。”女人努力的辩解，“我不容许这一切发生。”  
“是啊，这一切，包括这只猛禽都不过是哥谭的事，你作为一个大都会人理论上可以对此表现出毫不知情。”他低下了头看着地面，“只是你为什么会在我说出康纳名字的时候那么紧张？”  
“他没事？”女人有些惊诧的看着他。  
提姆眨了眨眼睛：“我好像没有告诉你他怎么样了？不过我既然能遇到他，或许我们之间可以谈谈？”  
“你既然已经什么都知道了，你为什么还要来问我呢？”她用有些凄然的目光看着他。  
“因为我还有不知道的东西。”他沉吟了片刻终于开口，“我只是想知道这只猛禽的主人到底是谁。”


	25. Chapter 25

露易丝有些惊讶的望着他，有些惊恐的后退了一步桌子被她碰撞的摇晃了一下，镜子倾覆发出巨大的声响，“你疯了。”她看着他的目光有些骇然，“你知不知道你在问什么？”  
提姆看着她惶恐失色的脸：“我当然知道，所有的哥谭人都曾经听过的传说，我在我的也是这个。”  
“如果是传说，你就不应该继续追问下去。”她摇了摇头，惨白的嘴唇颤抖着，“回去吧，有些传说就不要再提了。”  
提姆沉默着看着她，低头看了看杯子里的茶水，茶已经凉了颜色变得更加浓厚，“其实我曾经见过类似的猛禽，在布鲁斯·韦恩那里。”他的眼中浮现起回忆的色彩，“我曾经在历史记载上读过这样的故事，我也曾经问过布鲁斯我们消灭猫头鹰的事情是不是真的，他的回答很敷衍，直到有一天晚上他夜巡回来，身上受到的伤比以往都要严重，更让人心痛的是他的状态，他坐在椅子上垂着肩膀，好像整个人都被击垮了，虽然第二天他好像没有任何事情一样出席了所有的会议，但是一定有什么事情发生了，我曾因此到他的寝室里去查看，却只是发现了一个画在纸上的潦草的猫头鹰。”  
露易丝沉默的听着来自哥谭的故事，她激烈的情绪已经消弭，重新换上了冷淡的表情，“不要忽视一些传说，书里记载的故事不一定全是真的，但是故事一定来源于现实生活。”她抬手把倾覆的镜子扶起来，“那只猫头鹰一直都活着，在哥谭上空盘旋。”  
提姆好像终于明白了什么一般松了一口气：“剩下的事情我知道你也不会说出来，我不会为难你，我只是说出一些自己的猜测，你告诉我我又没有猜对。”  
她默许了他的提议，“他现在已经在哥谭有了足够的势力，让布鲁斯失去权力只是第一步。”提姆犹豫着开口，“他最终的目的是要获得哥谭最高的权力。”  
露易丝看着他的眼睛点了点头：“继续下去。”  
“从布鲁斯看到那个标志的反应来看，布鲁斯是一直知道猫头鹰的存在的，甚至清楚对方在做什么，只是他和之前的领主一样心软了。”提姆看着露易丝舒了一口气，“我猜测这个人可能是布鲁斯认识的，或者说他知道这个人。”  
露易丝全身都放松下来，她扭头看向窗外，“你是个聪明的孩子，所以我才劝告你早点回去，不要再牵扯其中。”她的声音很低，近乎呢喃，“有些东西比你想象中的还要复杂，仅仅是猜想就能够让对方旳利爪撕开你的咽喉。”  
“看来我猜的都是正确的。”提姆苦笑着摇了摇头，“不过我已经受过太多的威胁了。”  
“你根本不知道什么是威胁，孩子，你知道那种从心底泛起的恐惧和内心深处翻腾的愤怒和无力吗？你被布鲁斯保护的太好了，在布鲁斯都无力自保的时候你更不应该妄动。”她看着表情有些呆愣的提姆叹了一口气，“你和康纳都还年轻，要学会忍耐和承受，那些争权夺利的人，终究会死在你们前头。”  
提姆看着她微微欠身：“谢谢，康纳没事，我救了他，但是他很亲近布鲁斯，执意要洗脱他身上的罪名，而我无法阻止他。”  
他看到她恍惚了一瞬间，垂下了视线，“你知道吗，就在我阻止他的那天，卡尔来找过我。”她的声音有一丝轻微的颤抖，“我第一次看到他露出那样谦卑的表情，他希望我不要再去宣扬布鲁斯试图背叛联盟的话，因为他相信布鲁斯，他相信布鲁斯是为了保护皇城才做出那些举动，他们都相信布鲁斯，即使他是一个仅仅在大都会生活了很短时间的哥谭人。”  
“这也许是他的一种能力，他们大概总是需要一些方法在自己的身边笼络一些人。”提姆耸了耸肩膀，“时间不早了，我要离开了。”  
“尽快离开这里吧，我不会把你的消息告诉其他人的。”露易丝点头送别他，“只是我恳求你，尽最大的努力保护康纳，这个孩子从小就没有得过关爱，如果有冒犯的地方也请你原谅他。”提姆端起托盘沉吟了片刻点了点头，他用眼角的余光看到露易丝向着自己欠身表示感谢。  
维克多在收到戴安娜带来的消息之后，就迅速的赶往议事厅，他已经从各处隐约获得了一些消息，当他来到议事厅看到一个人阴沉着脸色坐在座位上的领主，他明白那些消息是真的，“写一份布告吧。”卡尔语气平缓没有多余的解释，他的脸藏在宫殿的阴影里，手肘撑在椅子的扶手上，十指指尖相对，“告诉所有人，韦恩领主突发急症，前往大赦之地疗养。”  
维克多皱了皱眉头：“他离开了，到大赦之地？”  
“是的，大赦之地，我们协商之后定下的地方。”卡尔放下一只手翻阅着眼前的文件，并不想做过多的解释。  
“这很突兀。”维克多脸上疑惑的表情没有消散，语气却更加笃定，“之前迪克曾经亲自到哥谭港去要人，被你拒绝，你也曾要求他回去，他也亲自回绝，为什么现在突然要离开，而且是去偏远的大赦之地。”  
“因为他想要离开，但是又不愿意回哥谭。”卡尔打断了他的话，脸上露出烦躁的表情，“他对我已经绝望了，他认为我是一个侵略他的国家的人，不愿意在相信我了。”  
维克多沉吟了片刻抬起头，“这不符合常理。”他压低了声音，“现在哥谭军队的指挥权还在你这里，对军队的指挥权是哥谭领主能够独立行使的最大权利，如果他对你不满，为何不把这个权力收回？”  
卡尔翻阅文件的动作停顿了一下，点了点头：“你对于这种情况怎么看？”  
“他并非不信任你，而是在用这种方式对你的做法表示失望，他希望能有更好的方法解决问题，而非战争。”维克多微微欠身，“如果他不信任你不会带领大都会的军队舍命苦战，不会在被俘的时候被灼伤面颊也能坚持不动，更不会直到现在宁可离开也没有收回原本属于自己的权力。”  
卡尔抬头看着他，目光冷厉：“你的结论呢？”  
“你不应该就这样送他离开。”维克多声音低哑宛如叹息，“他信任你，才只身来到了大都会，创建了这个联盟，他是真心的希望能够做出改变，改变大都会，改变哥谭，所以他对你的感情也绝非一般，他从内心是把你当做带来希望的缔造者。”  
他看到卡尔的目光从冷厉中和缓下来，他的脸依然在暗影里看不清楚表情，过了半晌，他才挑了挑眉毛，冷淡的开口：“那又能怎么样？”  
维克多茫然的站在原地，被卡尔眼中凉薄的神色震慑，他原本认为自己的分析可以让卡尔对自己的决策进行思考，没想到换来的却是这样一个冷淡的回答，他终于低下头，感觉自己的后背已经被冷汗浸透：“难道你……”他没有继续说下去，他突然觉得自己愚蠢的可笑，卡尔从一开始就知道布鲁斯在想什么，也从一开始就知道身边的人对自己究竟是什么样的态度，他拥有这个帝国最高的权力，如果连这种判断力都没有他也不可能活到今天，卡尔的脸色依旧阴云密布，眼睛里好像结了冰霜，他不喜欢别人违逆他的决断。  
“只是现在宣布韦恩领主离开皇城不是一个明智的决定。”维克多有些艰涩的开口，“韦恩领主对于士兵们的士气有多大的鼓舞你不会不清楚，现在扶桑人刚刚被我们击溃，皇城危急暂缓骑士团刚刚有了一丝喘息的机会，如果现在宣布他离开，对于骑士团的士气会有巨大的打击，而且其中的哥谭军队也会心生疑虑，扶桑人甚至有可能据此反扑。”  
“所以我才找你来想个办法，有些事情是必须要做的，无法改变。”卡尔的表情有一丝松动，但是很快恢复了冷漠，“我不能容忍一个可能发生背叛的人留在自己身边，我必须要杜绝一切可能发生的危机。”  
维克多思考了片刻微微欠身，“那么就隐瞒他已经离开皇城的消息，他为了避嫌不出现在公众面前也是可以理解的。”他停顿了片刻似乎在思考，“现在扶桑军队内部也已经军心动摇，久居大都会境内，大赦湾被我们控制，他们的海上补给线已经被切断，现在他们从已经被侵占的滨海和中心城几乎无法获得补给，粮草和辎重已经出现困顿，再加上星被要求返回国内到现在也没有返回，新上任的将军是西蒙手下的，在军中资历很浅难以服众，现在形势对我们有利，我们不能自乱阵脚。”  
卡尔向后靠在椅子的后背上沉吟不语，终于点了点头：“好，就按你说的去办，告诉他们韦恩领主在堡垒修养并未离开。”他自嘲般的笑了笑，喃喃自语：“多可笑啊，维克多，我一方面需要他离开来维持这个联盟，保护我的国家，另一方面还要营造出他没有离开的假象，来确保联盟不会崩溃，那些扶桑人不会趁虚而入。”  
马车在雨后的道路上行进，马蹄略微有些打滑，连带着马车也在颠簸，护卫在马车旁边的骑士低声呼和着马匹，让原本就因为路况心惊胆战的动物更加紧张，布鲁斯隔着帘子可以看到立起的尖耳朵和不断响起的响鼻，他稍稍撩开侧面的帘子，皇城的尖塔和围墙都已经消失不见，窗外是雨后的大赦之地，草木的尖端已经泛起黄意，只怕下一场雨就能让这一切彻底变得萎败，他放下帘子在座位上微微叹气，出了皇城的大门他就被塞进了马车，大概这样也更符合他的身份，他只能伴随着马车的摇晃知道自己距离皇城已经越来越远了。他低头看着膝盖上铺盖的雪白的动物皮毛，冰原狼的皮伴随着他的动作叠出宛如水波一样流畅的花纹，曾经强大的生物即使已经死了依然会留下华美的皮毛，人死了却往往什么也无法留下。  
马车停了下来，骑士翻身下马挑起门帘，布鲁斯站起身从马车走出，一路上的侍者都向着他躬身行礼，那是一个宽大的宅子，原本是一个被流放到此地的贵族的宅院，只是他的子嗣一代代的没落下去，最终被卡尔买下，修缮一新作为他在这里的住宅，如果没有意外，他之后的日子会在这座大宅里度过。  
他在书房里度过了整整一个下午，直到阳光开始变成暖橙色，阳光在窗口留下拉长的倾斜的光斑，气温开始下降，他盯着膝盖上没有翻页的书自嘲的笑了笑，他听到房门的轻响，蜡烛摇曳的光芒已经进入，来人把烛台放在门口的桌子上：“我让厨房准备了一些食物，但愿能和你的胃口。”  
布鲁斯有些吃惊的抬头看着贸然进入的人：“凯特，我认为你应该在皇城。”  
“理论上来说，应该是的。”凯特撩了一下自己的长发，“但是我计算了一下你今天应该能到大赦之地，所以赶来看你，我会尽快回去。”  
“这太冒险了。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“我们现在需要加倍的小心才可以。”  
“也许你可以做到这样，但是我不能，布鲁斯。”她走到布鲁斯的面前弯下腰拥抱了他，“你是我唯一的弟弟，我不能对此无动于衷。”她感到被她拥抱的布鲁斯全身的肌肉猛地紧绷，良久之后才抬手环抱了她的腰。  
“仅有的弟弟。”凯特被布鲁斯的话吓了一跳，手臂上的力气猛地一松，“你真的相信我是你唯一的弟弟？”  
“布鲁斯，你在纠结什么？”凯特皱了皱眉头，更用力的拥抱了他，“你依然在相信那些古老书籍的记载吗？一切都已经过去了，而且我们小的时候也曾经试图寻找过，最终什么也没有发现。”  
“但是我发现他了，那只猫头鹰。”布鲁斯拍了拍凯特的手臂示意她放开自己，“曾经在哥谭的夜巡，也在大都会，他无时不在告诉我他的存在。”  
“也许他只是叛军制造的一个幌子。”凯特有些不安的开口，“一个更令人信服的幌子。”  
“但是就在卡尔镇压了来自哥谭的叛军之后，有关猫头鹰的事情还是在发生。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“就在我袭击扶桑人的时候，有人打开我腰带的暗格偷走了曾经用来装氪戒的挂坠盒，就在他发现氪戒并不在盒子里的当天晚上，我在战场上被人袭击，抢走了氪戒，用氪戒和猫头鹰伪造了命令，而且还模仿我的笔迹伪造我和塞琳娜的信件。”  
天色已经完全暗淡下来，烛火在布鲁斯的眼中跳动，“其实曾经有一个读过我们历史的大都会人提醒过我让我注意，他认为从大赦湾返回受到扶桑军队的伏击，以及我在格兰特港口的被俘都是猫头鹰在泄露我的行踪。”他垂下头，有些自嘲的摇了摇头，“我一直自大的认为猫头鹰只是传说，我并没有采信他的说法，甚至更相信是军队中的内鬼，却从未想过有人在军队里潜伏下来。”他的声音压得更低：“还有阿尔弗雷德，卡尔不远千里把他接到皇城如果真的是为了照顾我，而非威胁我，他为什么会在当他晚上突然出现意外，我之前认定是卡尔做的原因是那个中空的锡壶，但是后来我知道那只中空的锡壶只是为了加入热水进行保温，他们在饮食中动了手脚。”  
“所以你离开了皇城。”凯特忍不住开口。  
“我别无选择。”他的眼睛里有着刻骨的疲惫和疼痛，“他再利用大都会骑士团对我的信任，一次次的把他们导向衰亡，他甚至希望能够挑动大都会和扶桑之间无休止的战争，他会让我变得好像卡尔身边的威胁，最终让联盟破裂，让他自己能够从中获利。”  
“但是你从未向卡尔解释过，他难道不会认为你是一个潜在的威胁吗？”凯特有些不赞成的叹了口气。  
“现在他的不满仅仅集中在我的身上，他仅仅认为我对他的不满是集中在他对哥谭的管理方式上，这样就比预想中的要好多了。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，垂下眼睑，“他至少没有怀疑哥谭军队的忠诚，没有认定哥谭的民众对他的统治充满了反抗。”  
凯特轻轻地点头：“我明白你的意思了，那么现在我们要怎么做？”  
“尽快回到皇城去，不论如何我们首先需要保持联军的稳定，安抚哥谭的军队，消除大都会军队的疑虑。”布鲁斯眼睛中的伤痛隐退下去，重新恢复了冷静，“他之前在做的不过是在军队中掀起猜忌，让骑士团分裂，他可以趁机掌控哥谭的军队，他希望成为和卡尔一样的独裁者，在没有卡尔那样超凡的个人能力的前提下一定会依赖数量庞大的军队。”  
“如果你需要，我可以带领哥谭的军队，继续宣誓效忠卡尔·艾尔。”凯特有些不忍的看着他，“还有吗？”  
“保护好提姆·德雷克。”布鲁斯轻叹了一口气，“他拥有比他的兄弟更强的好奇心，只怕现在已经知道我在大赦之地的消息，也已经在着手调查猫头鹰了，保护好他，如果未来哥谭发生暴乱，我希望他能够把真相告诉他的兄弟，哥谭不需要一场无谓的战争，也同样不需要一个独裁者。”  
“那你呢？”凯特有些不安的开口，“你要做些什么，布鲁斯？”  
“我吗？我要想办法离开这里，当然并不困难。”他站起身，冰原狼的皮毛从他的膝盖上滑落下去，他走到窗边看着外面黑沉沉的花园，阳光已经完全隐匿，星辰在暗色的天空中闪耀，“我没有那么大的野心想要成为这片大陆的主宰，我想要的仅仅是哥谭的和平与稳定，我绝不容许谁因为自己的私欲来控制哥谭。”  
夜幕降临，逐渐下降的气温让海面上蒸腾起薄雾，星光在薄雾里挣扎着翻腾出白色的光晕，连年的征战让原本就比较偏僻的大赦之地更加凋敝，渔民在太阳落山之前就把渔船停在港口匆匆回到家去，太阳落山之后军队会在港口上进行一次巡逻，伴随着军队的火把渐行渐远，整个港口彻底安静下来，伴随着海风响起的只有低低的猫叫。  
猫叫声响过几次，一个敏捷的身影从港口旁边的石崖跃出，那个人全身都被黑衣包裹着压低了身子谨慎的观察着周围的一切，终于黑影跑到了港口旁边，解开了一条比较大渔船的缆绳，向着暗处挥了挥手，几个人也压低了身子跑了过来，他们有些人怀里还抱着孩子，正是之前传言已经逃出海的哥谭难民，穿着黑衣的人蒙面的黑纱也已经落下，象牙白的面容让她异常出众，她伸手接过被一位母亲抱在怀里的男孩，让母亲先爬上船，弯腰把孩子递给已经上船的母亲，“塞琳娜，谢谢。”那位母亲握着她的手声音有些颤抖，“快上来吧，我们所有人都已经上来了。”  
她扫视了一下爬上渔船的人，点了点头，正要跃上渔船却看到了那位母亲眼中的惊恐，“塞琳娜。”她尖声大叫起来，但是声音还未传远就已经戛然而止，一双水淋淋的手从海里探出来捂住了她的嘴巴，其他的人也开始惊慌失措的大叫，渔船开始渗水下沉，渔船边上露出了几个脑袋，沉默的看着一船人的惊恐，塞琳娜感觉一颗心都在沉沉的下坠，变得比顶在她后背上的火铳的枪口还要冷。  
她抬手扯下了自己的面纱，跪在港口低下头，“你想要惩罚的不过是我而已，卡尔·艾尔。”她谦卑的乞求着，“求你饶恕这些无辜的哥谭人，他们什么都不知道。”  
“但是他们同样是帮凶，为了自己活命就可以堂而皇之的背叛自己的领主吗？”站在她背后人的声音比想象中的年轻许多，让她有些诧异的回头，“别乱动，你不希望那些人被淹死吧。”她背后的人用火铳顶了一下她的后背:“让他们自己爬上来。”  
塞琳娜向着海里喊了几句，那些原本绝望的难民纷纷游向港口在她的对面跪下来，站在他们背后的是在一直埋伏着的大都会士兵，银亮的刀锋和火铳枪口的反光让他们惶恐不安。  
她微微扭头用眼角的余光看着站在自己身后的人：“现在满意了吗？”  
那个人点了点头，向着她伸出一只手，那是一只养尊处优的手，手指光洁指甲平整，就在那只手上戴着一只墨色的戒指，黑沉沉的好像把周围的夜色蕴含其中，塞琳娜茫然的看着那枚戒指，伸出一只手搭在那只手上站起身，站在自己身后的人有着湛蓝的眼睛，她的心脏猛地紧缩：“你是卡尔·艾尔的儿子。”  
“我在港口等了你们好多天，最终见到你们了。”那个人似乎并不打算对自己的身份做过多的解释，也对于她的猜测并不在意，他的身后不远处站着另外一个披戴着黑色斗篷的人，“今天晚上的天气不错。”  
“你并不想和我讨论天气，告诉我你究竟想知道什么。”塞琳娜摇了摇头，“我们已经除了性命没有什么害怕失去的了。”  
“不，你还有，否则你不会在哥谭港的时候去挤一艘根本没有位置的船，也不会在现在安排了所有人的位置，却没有给自己留下。”他看着她的脸色越来越苍白，“我希望你能够配合一些。”她听到身后传来火铳移动的声音，母亲开始低声的啜泣。  
“如果我告诉你了，你会饶过我们吗？”塞琳娜看着他眼睛中满是狐疑。  
“应该吧，今天晚上时间还挺长的，你还有时间找一艘合适的渔船。”康纳点了点头，看向完全暗色的海面，“我希望能够尽快的结束这一切，毕竟如果引来了真正的军队，你们一定会被我父亲处死。”  
“那么我们就不妨开诚布公的谈一谈。”她眯起了眼睛，宛如一只猫，“你身后的那个人不打算暴露自己的身份吗？”  
“他是什么身份和你无关，但是如果我告诉那些士兵你们你是什么身份，你觉得他们还能活下来吗？”康纳漫不经心的摇晃了一下手里的火铳，他的戒指在暗夜里微弱的闪动了一下，“我忘了告诉你，现在手里拿着武器的士兵曾经在布鲁斯的麾下，布鲁斯曾经让他们生活的村庄免于战火。”  
“你在威胁我。”塞琳娜咬紧了牙关。  
“因为你搞错了关系，夫人，我们原本就不是可以谈判的。”康纳耸了耸肩膀，“你告诉我我想要的信息，我来评估是不是有足够的价值，如果有达到了我的满意我可以让你们离开，如果没有，我即使把你们扔进海里喂鱼也没有什么问题。”  
“如果我把一切告诉了你，谁又能来保护我呢？”她脸色严峻的看着他，“是的，我有害怕失去的东西，我需要一个承诺，现在连大都会都岌岌可危，布鲁斯本人都自顾不暇，我又能相信谁呢？”  
“目前来说我是你最好的选择，即使你拒绝我，去向那个威胁你的人效忠，他依然会怀疑你，在他获得他想要的一切之前，他不会信任任何人。”他放缓了语气，表情却越发严肃，“如果你单凭眼下的情况，你已经没有比我更好的选择了。”  
她终于软弱下来低下了头：“告诉我，你想知道什么。”  
空气中有气流划过却没有翅膀扑打的声音，她抬起头，一只有着滚圆眼睛的鸟落在康纳的肩膀上，它歪着脑袋带着好奇的表情看着她，“你认识这只鸟。”康纳伸手抚摸着大鸟的羽毛，“告诉我，这只鸟的主人是谁？你又为什么会背叛布鲁斯？”  
那年哥谭冬天的落雪比以往都要早，比起落雪更加让人心寒的是哥谭的气氛，大半的领土被所谓的联军占领，白色的披风瞬间横扫了这个国家，酷厉的统治让这个国家消沉起来，即使在皇都，大半的店铺也都已经关门，人们纷纷逃离了这个国家试图躲避随时可能到来的战争，空荡荡的大街上少有行人，连往日里聚集街角的流浪汉也不见踪影，唯一热闹的地方就是地下酒吧，为了躲避可能到来的搜查，酒吧从街道转入地下，战争和贸易的缩减让酒的价格翻了一倍，而且变成了掺水的劣等产品，但是丝毫没有消减大家对于它的热情。  
一个鼻尖泛红的人已经抱着杯子开始打嗝，“你如果再请我一杯我就告诉你一个来自大都会的大消息。”他拍了拍身边壮汉的手臂，“真的。”  
“得了，大都会还能来什么消息呢？难道是打算把土地还给我们？”壮汉嫌弃的哼了一声，“你喝醉了，回去抱老婆睡觉去吧。”  
“真的，是有关韦恩领主的。”那个人醉醺醺的哼了一声。  
壮汉停顿了一下，大声的抱怨着喊着服务员：“来啊，给这个醉鬼再来一杯。”  
酒水被放在那个人的面前，他端起杯子灌了一大口，壮汉活动了一下肩膀：“你要是说不出来什么，我就把你的脑浆打出来。”  
“别，真的大新闻。”红鼻头的人打了个酒嗝，“韦恩领主生病了，在大都会休养。”因为他的一句话，整个酒吧里的人都安静了。  
“天啊，你知道不知道自己在说什么？”一位老人难以置信的拍着桌子，“那他还要留在大都会吗？”  
“不留在大都会，难道还要回来？”一个坐在角落的年轻人冷哼了一声，摇晃了一下自己的半杯酒，“他现在还有足够的利用价值，难道卡尔·艾尔会放他回来吗？”  
“但是我们之间是有着盟约的……”有人小声的补充了一句。  
“盟约又能怎么样，大都会依然侵犯了我们，侵占了我们的土地，劫掠了我们的财产，只要哥谭还有最后一滴血，他就绝对不会松口。”有人激烈的辩驳着，“那个布鲁斯·韦恩和他的父亲一样，他的父亲主张修缮港口，最终改造好的港口让大都会拿去了大半的利益，我们却失去了一直以来生存的地方，现在他主张建立一个联盟，结果呢，他自己到大都会去，成了大都会领主的玩物，整个哥谭也被他送给了大都会。”  
“都给我闭嘴。”酒吧的老板拍着吧台，所有的人都在悚然间停止了议论，一时间整个酒吧的气氛好像冻结了一般，知道有人开始轻声的交谈，谈话声才再次在整个酒吧响起，嗡嗡声几乎比外面雪花飘落的声音大不了多少。  
“他根本就没有脸回来。”酒精终究让愤怒爆发了，一个年轻人把杯子摔在地上，发出清脆的声音，他瞪着血红的眼睛声嘶力竭的吼着恶毒的语句，“他根本忘了自己是一个哥谭人，以色相来侍奉大都会人，甚至为了那些进犯我们的敌人战斗，他根本就是一个叛徒，一个有着高贵姓氏的肮脏的婊子。”  
所有的人都愣住了，酒吧的老板颤抖着走出吧台，甚至没有理会摔坏的杯子：“你喝醉了，快回去吧。”  
“我……唔！”被老板拉扯着站起身的年轻人还打算继续发酒疯，却被一根打在脑袋上的木棍击倒，他的额头上鼓起了大大的血包，一个坐在吧台前额前有着白发的年轻人收回了手里的木棍，脸色平静，眼神却好像一只随时能把人撕碎的野兽，他缓缓的站起身，酒吧里的人自觉地给他让出通路，他在酒醒了大半全身颤栗的年轻人面前站定：“你还想怎么评价布鲁斯·韦恩，不妨说出来。”  
年轻人哆哆嗦嗦的看着他，他勾起嘴角露出嘲讽的笑容，“一方面享有哥谭带来的自由，一方面唾弃着布鲁斯·韦恩，你们趴在他的身上吸血的样子和那些来自大都会的混蛋有什么区别？”他蹲下身和年轻人平视，“你知道吗，如果没有这个联盟，我们和大都会的战争会一直持续下去，叛军和大都会的骑士团会把这个国家啃得连骨头都不剩下，我们都会变成奴隶，如果我们不支持大都会，很快扶桑的军队就会来到哥谭，仅仅是大都会的难民就可以让我们全线崩溃。”  
他站起身环视着面面相觑的众人：“你们不妨好好思考一下，如果我们和大都会决裂，等待我们的是什么样的未来。”他转身快步走出酒吧，在走出的瞬间捶打在围墙的拐角上，砖块割裂了他的皮肤让他的手瞬间鲜血淋漓。  
“你受伤了。”  
他看到递过来的手帕轻轻摇头：“谢谢，比扎罗。”  
“我从未想过你会为布鲁斯辩护。”比扎罗坚持把手帕塞进他的手心里。  
“但是我连自己都说服不了，我只是在自我麻痹。”他盯着手心里的手帕苦涩的笑着，“不论他怎样混蛋，他都是我的父亲，我应该相信他，但是这个联盟究竟带给我们什么？连我都在怀疑，我落荒而逃，因为我害怕那些人质疑我，我却无法回应。”  
“至少这个联盟阻拦了扶桑的军队，这一点就很不错了。”比扎罗小心翼翼的看着他，“至于那些被大都会侵占的土地，大都会只是在按照自己的方式管理，等到战争结束我们可以谈。”  
“以卡尔·艾尔的性格，你相信他会出让大片的土地吗？”杰森看着站在自己身边困惑的比扎罗，叹了一口气烦躁的抓了抓头发，“走了，我们要去夜巡了，该死，迪克一定会知道这件事的。”  
哥谭从来不缺少各种各样的舞会，纵然因为战争规模缩小了不少，也因为是丰收节的缘故变得精巧华丽，杰森特意挑选了一个角落的位置站好，他从骨子里对这种社交充满了厌恶，如果不是阿尔弗雷德要求他根本不会回来，外面是落雪的冬夜，屋内却是温暖如春，只在盛夏绽放的玫瑰被侍女从暖棚里摘下，削去茎上的尖刺，在温暖的室内绽放，透明的玻璃杯码成塔状，琥珀色酒液在玻璃杯里摇曳出动人的波纹，置于暗处的香薰球散发着令人心情舒畅的香气，遮挡半面的假面在烛光和香气里变得暧昧而神秘，整个舞会就好像是末日前的狂欢，那些贵族依旧锦衣华服，旋转舞蹈，丝毫不在意这个城市里的穷人已经在寒夜里永远的闭上了眼睛。  
他端起一杯酒抿了一口，他的兄长从二楼走下，黑色的假面遮挡了他的半脸，他没有注意站在角落的杰森，在众人的欢呼声中他拉起一个戴着银色假面女孩的手，旋进舞池，所有人都在惊叹他们的舞步是那么和谐，只有杰森注意到他的兄长略显疲惫的眼睛，下颌紧抿的线条，哥谭已经有太多的事情需要他忧心，他无法放纵自己沉溺于舞会，一曲终了，众人爆发出热烈的掌声，杰森也附和着拍手，“不错的舞会，只是不知道我们还能举办几场了。”众人不再鼓掌，惊悚的把视线投向说话的人，有些醉意的大臣头发花白，“我们已经失去了太多的领土，还有什么呢。”  
众人沉寂下来，贵族少女攥紧了自己舞伴的衣袖，默默地藏到对方的背后去，舞会的气氛还未开始就已经陷入冷寂，“也许我们应该把韦恩领主接回来，和大都会重新商谈一下联盟的事。”那个大臣又灌了一口酒，“我们为了这个联盟付出的太多了，但是我们收到的回报却很少，除了没有来自外部的入侵我们还得到了什么？叛乱依然发生了，我们甚至没有能力去停止叛乱，在叛乱结束后失去了大半领土的管辖权。”  
“但是大都会也许不想想象中的那样坏。”有人试图打破僵局小心翼翼的开口，“他们的政府看起来很有效率，而且相对于之前，现在他们管辖的哥谭确实更加稳定。”  
“是稳定了，在那些地方已经根本无法从事自由交易，可以随意雇佣工匠的小作坊因为工匠受到统一的管理已经关闭大半，现在那些地区的经济基础已经完全被破坏了，只能依靠大都会的需求苟延残喘，等到我们无法再和大都会做出交易的时候，我们会有什么样的下场呢？”年老的大臣突然激动起来，他把杯子狠狠的顿在桌子上，已经有人开始低声的啜泣，“我们会沦为大都会的奴隶，世世代代受到大都会的倾轧。”  
他们听到低声的轻笑，杰森把已经空了的杯子放在长桌上，从角落里走出来：“那么您认为我们要怎么办？您明明知道哥谭的最主要问题不在于外部的侵略，而在于内部长久的争权夺利与分裂。”  
迪克的眼神变得警惕起来：“杰森。”  
杰森瞟了他一眼没有停下自己的脚步，他的靠近让那位大臣紧张的站直了身子，“这种分裂原本在布鲁斯在的时候还可以勉强维持，布鲁斯离开了，他们迅速的撕裂了这个国家。”杰森停下脚步深吸了一口气，“因为内部的战争，我们已经失去了过多的同胞，布鲁斯建立联盟也是为了让哥谭能够有一个稳固的外部环境，难道我们要放弃和平，和大都会陷入战争，一方面无休止的内战，另一面和国外的强敌对战，用更多人的性命去换取所谓的领土完整吗？没有哥谭人的国家还能被称为哥谭吗？”  
“杰森。”迪克呵斥了他一句，在收到他近乎愤恨的眼神之后放软了声音，“你醉了，别发酒疯，阿福，扶他下去。”  
阿尔弗雷德走上前微微欠身：“杰森少爷。”迪克看到自己的兄弟转身快步走出宫殿。  
大殿外飘落的雪花和冰冷的空气让他火热的脑袋略微冷静了一些，他感觉自己的肩膀上微微一沉，回头看到老人不赞成的目光和手里的厚披风：“外面很冷，我不希望明天照顾两位少爷。”  
“抱歉，阿福。”他低头致歉。  
老人摇了摇头：“您不用道歉，我明白您瞬间的感觉，您能理解老爷是最好的。”  
他有些自嘲的笑了笑，装模作样的抬起手搓了搓：“挺冷的，您快回去吧，今天晚上迪克一定会喝多，您需要照顾他。”  
老人看着他几不可闻的叹了一口气：“杰森少爷，你也要尽快回到屋里去，我会为您在房间里准备一壶热茶。”杰森点了点头向老人道谢，老人轻声的走开，他站在院子里仰头看着飘落的雪花和墨色的天空，一切都太过安静了，好像世间的一切都被冻结了，他突然有些怀念布鲁斯在的时候，那个时候他们在一起争论不休，有些时候甚至会用上拳头，但是至少一切都是鲜活的，而不像现在，死气沉沉宛如一潭死水。  
他把注意力重新集中在院子里眼前的人让他瞬间僵硬了身体，布鲁斯正牵着马看着举办舞会的宫殿，雪花落在的他的衣服上已经融成了冰壳，他抖了抖自己的披风，纷纷掉落的冰片让杰森反应过来眼前的人并不是自己出现的幻觉，“我认为你会在大都会。”他肌肉紧绷的靠近布鲁斯，“你没有在疗养吗？”  
“我依然处在疗养状态，只是今天是丰收节啊，团聚的日子。”布鲁斯的目光出现了罕见的柔软，“不过我还是回来晚了。”  
“要进去喝两杯吗？迪克准备了香槟。”杰森偏过头去扫了一眼热闹的舞会。  
布鲁斯摇了摇头：“不了，我不想打扰他们。”他扭头看着杰森：“不如我们去你那里谈谈？我很久没有和你聊过了。”  
“还是让阿尔弗雷德打扫一下你的房间吧。”杰森几不可见的皱了皱眉头，“我们大概没什么可以聊的。”  
“别麻烦他了，我回来的路上打了一头鹿。”布鲁斯示意了一下自己马匹的后背，就在马匹后背上有一头鹿，鹿的脖子已经被铁矢贯穿，血液从血洞里涌出，被低温冻结，在皮毛上形成暗红色的长长的冰溜，杰森皱着眉头看着已经变成暗色的伤口，死去的鹿睁着已经失去光泽的眼睛让他有一丝毛骨悚然。  
“走吧。”他最终点了点头，“我们可以好好谈谈。”  
在远离城堡的屋子里，两个人沉默的相对而坐，这是一间位于陋巷的房子，布鲁斯不得不低头才能进入屋内，屋里除了一张床一把椅子就没有别的家具，所有的东西都放在摆在地上的箱子里，屋子墙上的裂缝让寒风能够轻易的进入，杰森在室外快速的把一头鹿开肠破肚，穿在烤架上拿进屋里，燃起的火焰驱散了屋里的寒冷，被火苗舔舐的鹿肉发出滋滋的响声，杰森从乱糟糟的箱子里翻出一瓶酒，浑浊的酒液带着呛人的酒精气味，他把其中的一杯递给布鲁斯：“我这里没有好酒。”  
布鲁斯沉默的接过抿了一口，辛辣的液体冲开咽喉，带着热意在血管里奔突，寒冷被驱散，他拿起杰森放在旁边的匕首，从鹿身上片下略微带着血水的鹿肉，间或吐出一根碎骨，杰森的眼角在酒精的作用下有些泛红，“你在大都会的生活究竟如何？”他漫不经心的开口，把一块鹿肉放进嘴里，“听提姆说你不打算回来。”  
“没有想象中的那样好，但是也绝不像你猜想的那样坏。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“我需要去做出一些改变，也必然要去尝试相信大都会的领主，其中一定会有摩擦产生。”  
“那么现在的哥谭就像你看到的一样，在寒冷中半死不活。”杰森突然眯细了眼睛，“布鲁斯，我有时候真的在想，如果你看到现在的一切，你还是决定要和大都会创建联盟吗？”  
布鲁斯垂下眼睑：“我别无选择。”  
下一秒，布鲁斯被迫站起身躲避向自己身上倾斜的炭火，酒杯在地面上破碎发出刺耳的声音，即使如此，火星依然粘上了他的衣角，他慌乱的把它拍灭，烤肉的油渍，泼洒的酒渍把他的衣服弄得一团糟，杰森站在他的对面，脸色严峻，他刚才掀翻了那个用石块和木板拼起来的简易桌，他绕过一地的狼藉，毫不收敛自己的侵略性的向着布鲁斯走去，“你说你别无选择？”他嘲讽的笑着，“然后你就选择去卑微的讨好大都会，想那些人摇着尾巴示好？”  
“杰森，注意你说了什么。”布鲁斯皱起了眉头，警惕的看向自己的养子，“我从来不曾去讨好任何人，我也一定会维护哥谭。”  
“这就是你的维护？丧失了大片的领土？”杰森质问了一句，布鲁斯挫败一般的低下头。  
“我不想谈这些。”布鲁斯的脸上露出了难得软弱的情绪，“我想要回到城堡。”  
“如果是洗澡换衣服的话，这里就可以。”杰森讥讽了一句，“正好可以体验一下哥谭底层的生活。”  
他选择了回避，其实他没有什么可以回避的，在这间小屋子里不论做什么都不是秘密，他只能在自己床的另一侧重新点起火堆，在旁边放上装满热水的木桶，布鲁斯显然对于这样简陋的环境很不满意，但是和穿着破烂邋遢的衣服回到城堡，他宁愿选择在这里简单梳洗，“过了今晚我就要回到大都会。”布鲁斯一边检查着杰森准备的衣服，一边告知他自己的计划，杰森没有回应，他只是装作发呆的样子，玩着自己的匕首，扫视着匕首上反射的扭曲人像，他崇敬布鲁斯身上的伤疤，那些伤疤宛如一张网，包裹着他伤痛的过去，每一道伤疤都是他曾经为这个国家战斗的证明，就在他解开腰带的时候，他的动作停顿了片刻，杰森也自觉的移开了视线，他以极快的速度褪下自己最后的遮蔽，用旁边准备的毯子包裹身子，但是杰森也注意到了一闪而过的银亮反光。  
“那是什么？”杰森没有回头，低声询问了一句。  
布鲁斯的动作僵硬了一瞬：“没什么。”  
“布鲁斯，把你的毯子拿开。”杰森站起来转身，看着自己有些难堪的父亲，“告诉我，是什么。”  
“他并不信任我的私生活。”布鲁斯没有拿开毯子，“所以我说我们别无选择，只能去选择信任别的国家，在扶桑人眼里我们是来自北境的蛮夷，在大都会人眼里我们不事生产只知享乐，他们从未选择去信任我们，在他们的眼里我们从血液里都是卑贱的。”  
杰森的声音有些颤抖：“即使这样你依然要回去。”  
“我不能让对方以背弃联盟的名义做出什么。”布鲁斯有些无奈的摇了摇头，“如果我们不做出点什么，情况只会越来越糟糕。”  
第二天早晨天还未亮，布鲁斯就悄然离开了杰森居住的地方，他一路向着大都会的方向策马狂奔，在天色微明的时候在一个小小的旅店前勒马，他叩响了店门，打开门的老板满脸谨慎，在看到布鲁斯的刹那放松下来：“辛苦，先生。”  
“不必。”布鲁斯走进旅店，他的声音已经改变，店里另外的人取来热水，他用热水清洗着自己的小臂，凹凸的伤疤褪去，露出苍白的皮肤，“你们那边也准备好了？”  
“已经好了，只是先生这边？……”店老板微微欠身。  
那个人嗤笑了一声，盯着水盆里的倒影：“有些时候，越是能够带来希望的人，越能导致更深的绝望。”  
“有先生一言我们就足以放心。”店老板附和着点了点头，“未来哥谭还是要仰仗先生，布鲁斯·韦恩不足以为惧。”  
“说起来，你们查到他去了哪里吗？”那个人着手清理着脸上的假面，那张假面贴合着皮肤，连细微的表情都能真实的表现，“他应该还在大都会，毕竟大都会现在还需要他来稳定局面。”  
店老板思忖了片刻，低声回应，“我们已经在大都会通往哥谭的路上都已经设下关卡进行盘查，现在也还没有他的消息。”  
“现在也就只有大赦之地不在我们的控制之内了，他要是想要反扑也会选择那里。”除去假面的人露出了嘲讽的表情，“说起来，这大赦之地的失去和你们家主子有几分关系。”  
“胜败乃兵家常事，卢瑟先生也并非每一件事都预料的准。”店老板的表情异常平静，“所以这之后的事情，还要两位先生多多指教。”  
　　


	26. Chapter 26

凯特从未想过自己去拜访布鲁斯的消息可以瞒得过卡尔的耳朵，但是当她走进议事厅的时候惊诧的发现只有卡尔一个人，他穿着常服在桌后看着文件，在听到她进来的声音随手指了一下大殿上的椅子，凯特犹豫着坐下，“他怎么样？”卡尔没有抬头。  
“不很好，他有些抑郁，食欲不好，而且有些呕血的症状。”凯特忖度了片刻终于开口，“他希望能够离开庄园去散步。”  
卡尔批阅文件的动作停顿下来，抬头看着她，“我给你讲个故事吧。”卡尔放下了手里的笔，“有一个农夫在冬夜里遇到了一条毒蛇，毒蛇快要冻僵，‘求你救救我’毒蛇哀求着，露出了闪着宝石关泽的漂亮鳞片，盘成无害的形状，农夫怜悯它，把它塞进怀里，暖和过来的毒蛇有些不满‘你的心跳声很吵’它张开嘴把毒牙刺进了农夫的胸口。”  
卡尔似笑非笑的看着凯特：“告诉我，你会救一条示弱的毒蛇吗？”  
凯特有些悚然的看着他，“如果你能够在它咬人之前折断它的毒牙，你会救它的。”卡尔略带深意的扫了凯特一眼，继续低头批阅着文件，“布鲁斯可以去任何地方。”  
凯特鞠躬致谢后谨慎的退出，“你容许布鲁斯离开庄园了。”戴安娜在凯特离开之后来到议事厅，脸上满是担忧。  
“如果他想要离开，我们拦不住。”卡尔耸了耸肩膀，“不如想想办法怎么解决扶桑的问题，我们已经拖得太久了。”  
塞琳娜谨慎的观察着窗外的动静，原本巡逻的队伍已经离开，她翻出窗户贴着墙根穿过院子，动作轻灵的好像一只猫，在院子外防备的两个侍卫还没有反应过来，已经被她击倒在地，她把两个晕过去的人拖到院子门口的阴影里藏好，从一个人的身上摸出钥匙，打开了自己手腕上的镣铐离开了院子，那个大都会的储君似乎执意要从她的嘴里问出些什么，在那天拦下她的船之后，把她带到了这个院子里安置下来，只有手腕上的镣铐提醒着她自己的身份，但是其他的哥谭人似乎消失了，她没有再见过他们，也没有听到他们的消息，她有些忧心忡忡。  
软皮的鞭子在低温下已经变得有些硬，被自己手掌上的汗水濡湿结了一层薄薄的霜，她有些急躁的观察着院子外面的情况，她只是从每天前来给自己送饭的哑奴携带的餐盒数量，知道会有一些人在自己居住地点的附近，但是他们到底在哪里，到底有没有受到虐待一概不知。尖利的警报声划破夜空，大概是自己打晕侍卫出逃已经被发现了，塞琳娜藏进路边的灌木后面，看着那些拿着火把的队伍走进院子，压低了身子小心的绕过正门，就在自己的院子后面，隔着一道围墙，有几间低矮的房子，里面隐约的灯火预示着里面有人，她思忖了片刻向着小房子跑过去，她不知道里面等待自己的是什么，也许是等待自己自投罗网的侍卫，也许是那些为侍卫们提供粮食的侍者，但是不重要了，她需要更多的信息，她甩出手里的钩索在小房子的屋角上固定好，轻巧的攀上房顶，那是一个简陋的屋子，屋顶甚至都有破洞，这让她能够更方便的窥视屋里发生了什么。  
“妈，发生了什么？”传出的有些稚嫩的声音让她的手臂有些发软，她急切的凑到一个破洞旁边，就在那间屋子里有着一个火盆，里面的木柴燃烧发出红亮的火焰，提出疑问的男孩正用有些担忧的表情看着自己的母亲。  
母亲低头亲吻了他的额头，拍了拍他的后背：“没什么，大概是巡逻发现了什么，快睡吧。”  
“嗯。”男孩点了点头，揽着母亲的脖子亲吻了她的脸颊，“晚安，妈咪，塞琳娜小姐也会没事的吧。”  
“她是个好人，上帝会保佑她的。”母亲在胸前画了个十字，“快睡吧，别说那么多了。”屋顶上的塞琳娜坐直了身子感觉自己的眼眶有些潮热，他们就和自己一墙之隔，他们都还活着，她拈起一个小土块扔进屋里，小土块在地上破裂，母亲警惕的看了看周围，孩子有些不安的在床上动了动，母亲再次亲吻了他的额头，裹上自己的旧披肩打开了门，她走出去小心的把门关上。  
头顶传来了细微的猫叫，她抬起头塞琳娜从房顶的边缘探出头，“塞琳娜。”她的眼睛亮了起来，声音充满了惊喜。  
“嘘，我很好。”塞琳娜把一根手指抵在自己唇边，“大家都好吗？”  
“比起之前逃难要好的多。”她点了点头，“至少能够吃饱。”  
“那就好。”塞琳娜点了点头，露出笑容，“我们很快就能离开这里了，不回哥谭，也不留在大都会。”  
“嗯，你呢，也会回来？”那位母亲用力的点着头，用一种热切的眼神看着她。  
塞琳娜只是微笑着看着她：“快回去吧，外面很冷。”塞琳娜听到巡逻队绕过院墙逐渐靠近，那位母亲已经被她安抚重新返回房间，她从房顶上一跃而下向着巡逻队走去。  
当她站在巡逻队前的时候她明白自己有多狼狈，一身的灰土沾着零星的稻草，大都会的储君从队伍里走出，“让你的队伍回去。”她竭力保持声音的稳定。  
康纳盯着她挥了挥手让队伍回去：“放心了？”  
塞琳娜看着离开的队伍，没有回答他的问题：“你没有带着你的军师。”  
“有些时候不一定麻烦他。”康纳耸了耸肩膀，“我有单独的问题想要问你。”  
塞琳娜终于把视线转移到他的脸上，康纳正盯着她，眼睛里隐约有火苗跳动：“布鲁斯是你的领主，也曾经是你爱过的人，你为什么会背叛他？”  
“背叛？”她露出轻蔑的笑容，“如果真的要说背叛，先背叛的人是他，是他为了这个联盟，抛弃了领主的位置，放弃了哥谭，哥谭最终陷入混乱的时候他又在哪里？”  
康纳无言的看着她，她的眼睛里有着难以言说的伤痛，“不论是布鲁斯，迪克，甚至卡尔来到哥谭，对于我们来说又有什么样的区别呢？我们挣扎着求生，所有的希望都可以被那些人轻描淡写的一句话碾碎。”塞琳娜低下头，“生逢乱世，我们不能有过多的奢求，只不过有着想要保护的东西努力想要活下去而已。”  
“如果你没有背叛布鲁斯，原本可以和那些难民一起，在大赦湾安顿下来。”康纳打断了她的话，“不会像现在一样东躲西藏，看着别人的脸色过日子。”  
“然后呢，所有人都成为大都会人的奴隶，卑微的活着？”塞琳娜叹了一口气，“我们只是过够了这样的生活，不愿意再这样下去而已。”  
“那倒不一定。”康纳用略含深意的眼神看着她，“如果我告诉你有人想要改变这一切呢？”  
塞琳娜有些错愕的抬起头盯着他，不自觉的后退了一步，“别有这样的念头，孩子，这种念头会让你万劫不复。”塞琳娜摇了摇头，有些混乱的开口，“我不知道布鲁斯曾对你说过什么，只是别相信他，他能够在父母殒命之后坐稳领主的位置，他远比你想象的要可怕，权力的滋味比任何你尝过的东西都要甜美，只是别去品尝，它比你见过的任何一种毒药都要残忍。”  
“我从未想过要抢夺什么，这只会让现在的局面更坏。”康纳看了她一眼，脸上甚至还带着天真的神采，“我只是想要知道那个试图毁掉这一切的人是谁，我和你一样有想要保护的东西。”塞琳娜看着他，内心里突然涌上一股难以言说的寒凉，你不可能教会一只狮子的幼崽吃草，只要他们想要活下去，就一定会学会用自己的尖牙和利爪捕食。  
雪花终于降落在大赦之地，而且越下越大纷纷扬扬把目之所及变成了白色，粮食都送往皇城，能提供给哥谭难民的粮食也是日日缩减，寒冷让港口也出现了少量的浮冰，出海变得遥遥无期，好在哥谭的男人都略通渔猎，他们征得了周围守卫的同意，在雪地里埋下陷阱和绳套，第二天在孩子的欢呼声里带回两只野兔，一只野鸡，几个女人围坐在火盆旁边，在冒着蒸汽的热水里把兔子和野鸡剥洗干净，顺便把省下来的洋葱一起洗干净，孩子在屋里转了两圈，跑出门去玩雪，“小心点，早点回来。”他听到母亲在身后喊着，没来的及回答就滚进了软绵绵的雪堆。  
他自娱自乐的把雪团成球，在上面用草棍扎上鼻子和眼睛，他听到马蹄声由远及近，抬起头是一匹黑色的马，他停下了手里的动作盯着那匹马，马在他的面前停下扬起的雪花有些落在了他的鼻子上，凉丝丝的，他揉了揉鼻子站起身，一个身材高大的男人从马上翻身跃下，他的脸上带着黑色面罩，呼吸出的水汽在黑色的织物表面凝出白色的冰晶，他扯下面罩向着孩子道歉：“抱歉。”  
孩子仰头看着他，他认出了这个人，他的父母在哥谭的港口向着这个人下跪，他有些恐惧的后退了两步，转身想要逃走，那个男人敏捷的弯腰捉住了他的肩膀，他恐惧的想要大叫，那个男人蹲下身和他平视，“嘘，别害怕。”男人露出友好的笑容，从怀里掏出一块华夫饼，“想吃点东西吗？”  
孩子看着男人手上的甜点，安静了下来，“我们做个交易，我问你几个问题，你告诉我，这个就是你的了。”男人的眼睛是深湛的蓝色，孩子看着那双漂亮的眼睛，又看了看甜点，犹豫着点头。  
“你认识，塞琳娜吗？他和你们在一起吗？”男人轻声问着。  
孩子点点头又摇摇头：“不在一起了。”  
男人因为他的回他停顿了瞬间：“那么她自己走了，不要你们了吗？”  
“没有，我妈妈昨天还告诉我她要带我们一起走。”孩子皱起了眉头似乎对他的问题很不满意，“我们要一起出海的。”  
布鲁斯沉吟着把华夫饼递给孩子：“好孩子，这是你的酬劳。”他站起身戴好面罩翻身上马。  
孩子拿着华夫饼仰头看着坐在马上的男人，“你是个坏蛋吗？”他的声音有些犹豫。  
“为什么这么问。”男人收紧了马缰低头看着他。  
“因为我爸爸妈妈很害怕你，其他人提起你的时候都很害怕。”孩子疑惑的看着他，又低头看了看自己的甜点，“但是你好像并不很坏。”  
男人低下头沉默着，他看着自己戴着黑色手套的左手久久没有说话，“很难说我是不是一个坏蛋，因为我自己也不知道。”坐在马上的男人耸了耸肩膀，“杀人是一件很坏很坏的事情，如果你杀了一个人大家都会讨厌你，说你是个疯子，十恶不赦的坏蛋，如果你杀了成千上万的人，大家反而会敬畏你，说你是一个伟人，一个英雄。”  
他低头看着更加困惑的孩子，抖动缰绳让马转身：“你会明白的，下次见到塞琳娜的时候，告诉她有人来找过她。”  
“嗯。”孩子点了点头，“你叫什么？”  
“告诉她蝙蝠，她就会明白。”男人轻轻夹了夹马肚子，骏马扬起四蹄跑远了。  
孩子拿着华夫饼跑回小屋里，屋子里的破锅里已经有肉香散出，母亲跑过来，在看到他手里的甜点的时候充满了惊讶，“一个蝙蝠人给我的。”孩子的回答让母亲的眼神越发困惑，“他说他是蝙蝠。”  
“蝙蝠。”屋子里另外一个女人谨慎的捋了捋自己鬓边的头发，“哥谭只有一位大人的标志是蝙蝠。”她们向着门外看去，白茫茫的天地间已经没有人影了。  
京都的天色也开始阴沉，花坐在大殿上抿着嘴唇看着鱼贯进入的大臣，所有人的脸上都带着谨慎的表情，这个大难不死的天皇让所有人都震惊，花扫视了所有人的表情，脸色几不可见的暗沉了一瞬，两个队列第一排的位置目前空缺了一个，莱克斯垂手站在另一个位置上。  
随着侍者的一声宣布，众臣的三呼，各个大臣开始汇报国家的情况，例行的是各地的钱粮情况，偶然夹杂一个因为寒流出现的冻灾，倒都是一团和气，花坐在座位上，一根手指轻轻的敲着椅子的扶手，微微点头：“诸位卿家做的不错，也辛苦卢瑟先生。”  
莱克斯躬身领赏，大殿里的气氛慢慢的冷了下来，她面无表情的缓缓活动了腰身想要站起，却看到一个大臣向旁一步跨出：“天皇大人忘了在大都会的几十万大军了吗？”  
大臣们都骚动起来，花重新在座位上坐好：“这几十万大军已经由西蒙将军进行接管，只怕没什么值得担心的。”  
她漫不经心的看着那个站出来的人，那个人却不依不饶的弯腰：“现在天气日渐寒凉，只怕大雪封路，几十万大军孤悬海外，粮草辎重运送不及，若是无人安抚，恐生变数。”  
大臣们都沉默下来，用一种难以言喻的表情彼此交换眼神，花皱了皱眉头：“爱卿认为，谁可担此重任？”  
“以臣愚见，当请西蒙大将军即刻赶往前线，卢瑟先生可做督军。”那个大臣深深地弯下腰去。  
花没有多余的表情：“众卿以为呢？”  
“臣以为不妥。”莱克斯向旁跨出一步朗声回应，“臣身为辅政大臣，在多加督军之职已是无益，更何况这几十万大军原本就是星将军一手操练，如今星将军滞留京都，迟迟未归，士气低沉，只怕都难以改变。”  
花的脸色微微有些不悦：“那爱卿的意思呢？”  
“臣以为仍旧让星将军返回前线，速战速决。”莱克斯微微欠身，大臣们听了莱克斯的回答，都低声的附和。  
花听着那些大臣的一声声，“臣等附议。”沉默了半晌，最终一言不发站起来拂袖而去。  
站在旁边的侍者愣了片刻，慌张的喊了一声“退朝”，满朝文武都错愕了片刻，最终都低声的议论着走出了大殿，花独自一人快步的穿过花园向着自己的寝宫走去，花园里的树木已经枝叶尽脱，干枯丑陋的枝丫指向天空，她的步子猛地一个趔趄，扭头却看到一直照顾自己的侍女蹲在地上，小心从斜向伸出的枯枝上取下自己的袍角，她轻轻的拍了拍袍角上细小的木屑，抬起头看着她：“那些大臣们又惹你不开心了？”  
花突然感觉满心一样的情绪略微平息，她弯下腰伸手把侍女扶起：“怎么会，只是……”她微妙的停顿了一瞬间：“我让你去给星将军送去的水果和仆从做的如何了？”  
“已经送去了，星将军全部都收下了。”侍女点了点头。  
花沉默了片刻：“那就好，他说什么了没有？”  
侍女看了看她的脸色犹豫着开口，“他说多谢陛下体恤。”  
花的脸上露出讥讽的笑容：“体恤？好啊，也总算是知道我的好了，我要去拜访他的事情告诉他了吗？”  
“说了，但是星将军不同意。”侍女瞄了她一眼，犹豫着开口，“他说陛下当以国事为重，不应该在他的身上浪费太多的时间。”  
花脸上的表情变得越发的冷漠：“这倒是满口的仁义道德，家国天下。”  
“陛下，星将军他可能也是有苦衷的。”侍女小心翼翼的阻止了她，却听到一声细微的“噼啪声”只见花握着旁边的一根细小的树枝生生折断。  
“苦衷，他的苦衷是什么？他只是一次次的用满口的仁义道德拒绝我。”花一身的气势收敛，自嘲的笑了笑，“我是从前线把他召回了，如果他没有回来我可能已经死了，但是把几十万大军放在远离国家的北境又有谁能够放心？”  
“但是星将军从未有过背叛您的意思啊，陛下。”侍女有些惊慌失措的开口。  
花摊开手让被捏碎的细碎木屑从指缝掉落，“是啊，他没有背叛我的意思，但是我不能冒这个险，那个反叛我的大名，在祖父分封他的时候不也同样忠心耿耿，没有人逼迫他们做出什么，能够驱使他们的只有内心对于权力的贪婪，我不能眼睁睁的看着他走到那一步。”花看着有些荒凉的花园微微松了一口气，“他永远都有那套家国大义，他对我是那一套家国大义，对于他自己也是以那一套理由要求自己的，即使我能够相信他不背叛我，如果是这个天下要求他背叛我呢？他已经好久没有告诉我他在想什么了，他总是用他的那一套理由搪塞我，我也一直不知道他在想什么。”  
侍女惊骇的看着她，侍女猛地有些惊悸自己一直照顾的人终于长大了，只是她的权力一直都被别人把持着，运筹帷幄指点江山的豪迈与畅快会上瘾，寄人篱下的不安和恐慌也会发酵，更不要说她是一个诞生在帝王家，长期处在权力争夺的中心看惯了权力争夺炎凉的人，她的愤懑与不安如果不能让这个国家回到她的手里，一定会酿成大祸。  
她缓缓地跪下，膝盖触及了有些冰冷的石板：“天皇陛下，请您三思。”  
花似乎有些恍然的看着她，脸上涌现出的愤怒与阴郁在瞬间消弭，她好像一只被人踩了尾巴尖的猫，压低耳朵竖起脊背上的猫，满眼的警惕，她开始有意识的隐藏自己的情绪，却不知不觉的提起了警惕，“那些大臣们说的倒也是没有错的，现在那几十万大军在大都会，宛如无人领导，一旦反叛后果不堪设想，如今大雪将至，我们首先得想个办法把那些军队控制下来。”侍女弯下腰让额头触及地面。  
“我知道，只是让我来做出这一切的决策太难了，就好像考虑要把一直绞在自己脖子上的绳索交给谁一样，如果真的可以控制得了倒还好，如果失控第一个就会绞断自己的脖子。”花的声音异常平和，就好像在评论其他人的故事一般，“我好不容易让他交出了那些兵权，就绝对不能再还回去，除此以外他想要什么都可以，良田，金钱，我都可以满足他。”  
侍女的额头贴着地面久久没有抬起，她听到衣服窸窣的响声，花在她的面前蹲下身，声音从她的头顶传来：“只是连我都知道那些我说的东西都不是他想要的，如果要想满足他心中的家国大义，他想要的是什么呢？”  
侍女抬起头看着她，她的表情淡然，眼睛里浮动着看不清的情绪：“明天为我准备车马，我要出宫一趟。”  
“是。”侍女轻轻的点头，“您要去哪里呢？”  
“去将军府，见见我的大将军。”她站起身，整理了一下自己的衣袍，“明天即使需要用火炮开道，我也要见一见我们的大将军，至于那几十万军队，就先让西蒙派人看着，我不会正式把军队交给他们，他们既然想要吞下那块肉，就要自己到底有多大胃口。”  
卡尔坐在议事厅里看着窗外飘落的雪花，有些心不在焉的听着维克多的汇报，“大人。”维克多有些不满的提醒了他一句。  
他点了点头打了个手势：“我在听，继续。”  
“如今星调返京都迟迟未返，扶桑的军队已经军心动摇，大雪突至，粮草和辎重已经支援不上，军士疲惫。”维克多盯着看着窗外发呆的卡尔停下了汇报。  
“把巴里，哈尔，戴安娜找来。”卡尔恋恋不舍的从窗外收回目光，有些歉意的看着维克多，“我只是想起来一些东西……抱歉，去寝宫里把那个匣子取来吧。”  
维克多有些吃惊的看着卡尔的眼睛，眼神中闪过一丝悲悯，他微微欠身：“是。”  
当维克多抱着匣子赶来的时候，议事厅的外面已经整齐的站立了三匹骏马，它们鼻子里呼出的白气在缰绳上凝出冰碴，它们摇晃着脑袋试图摆脱那些在它们鬃毛上越积越多的白色晶体，他抱着匣子走入，卡尔冲着他点点头，“这次战役很重要，如果我们能通过此次奇袭撕裂扶桑军队的防线，不仅可以解除皇城的围困，收回森弗劳尔山，连收复失地也指日可待。”卡尔扫视着自己的骑士长，他们都站在大殿里聚精会神的看着他，“此役由巴里打头阵，率领骑士团从正面发起冲锋，戴安娜，哈尔分别率领左右两翼进行包抄，我会率领队伍截断他们的退路。”  
所有人都默不作声的看着他，卡尔冲着维克多使了个眼色，对方捧着匣子走上来，他冲着巴里比划了一下：“巴里，回去准备一下。”  
巴里有些困惑的接过匣子，在议事厅里打开，里面是一个精铁制成的头盔，尖锐的蝙蝠耳刺痛了所有人的心脏，里面还铺垫着一个灰色的斗篷，“这是……”巴里有些愕然的看着卡尔，对方的脸色一切平常。  
“我们需要告诉所有人，布鲁斯·韦恩还站在我们这一边，在和我们一起战斗。”卡尔缓缓的开口，抬手制止了哈尔的辩驳，“无论如何，我们都必须承认布鲁斯是一个天才的骑士长，他的假面和斗篷带给了扶桑军队太多的恐惧，我们需要利用这一点。”  
巴里伸手用指尖触摸了尖利的蝙蝠耳，默默地点头，“如果没有什么问题，就都会去准备，我们今天黄昏出发。”所有人都鱼贯退出，卡尔站起身走到窗边看着外面的雪花，水汽在玻璃上凝出霜花模糊了外面的一切，冰锥从屋檐上倒挂下来，闪着寒凉的光泽，他听到维克多从背后逐渐靠近他。  
他没有转身，只是用手指敲了敲窗棂：“有事？”  
“最近哥谭的探子传来消息，说看到布鲁斯·韦恩的踪迹了，他似乎还参加了丰收节的舞会，总之整个哥谭都在传说。”维克多的声音有些困扰，“只是在此之前，我们没有接到骑士们传回的布鲁斯·韦恩离开的消息，恐怕是哥谭有人在假借他的名号做什么勾当。”  
“那只天鹅，离开了。”卡尔似乎没有听他说了什么，只是驴头不对马嘴的说了一句，“在下雪之前还在的。”  
维克多越过卡尔的肩膀看着窗外，湖的表面已经冰封，原本因为爱侣迟迟不愿离开的天鹅终于在这个恶劣的冬天离开了，“他有着一双翅膀，我们控制不了，他想要离开自然就会飞走了，到更暖和的地方去。”卡尔盯着窗外，维克多垂手站在他的身后，“我们无论有怎样的权力都不能控制他，那么不如让他走吧，只是那些小鸟不会理解他为什么要飞走。”  
卡尔点了点窗外在雪地里瑟缩着跳跃着找食物的麻雀，“但是你要是向这些麻雀询问天鹅的意思就太过愚蠢，我们控制不了天鹅，这些每天只知道吃饱了就在枝头乱叫的麻雀，只会让人心生厌恶，我们还是可以控制的。”  
维克多听完，看着自己领主白色的披风，终于点了点头：“我明白了，我会找到那只带头鸣叫的麻雀。”  
她在京都阴暗的天色里从偏门乘坐马车出发，天空中零星的飘下极小的雪粒，在衣服的褶皱上滚动一下消失不见，留下一个暗色的水渍，她阻止了想要去敲门的侍女，亲自走上前去敲响了大门，开门的依旧是那个肥胖的男人，他带着满脸的笑容看着站在门外的花：“进来吧，外面冷。”  
花脱下自己的兜帽冷着脸从他的面前经过：“你们家主子呢？”  
将军府里空落落的，似乎除了这个男人没有其他的人，男人笑容可掬的走过来：“我家主子在书房里，我带您过去。”  
她跟在那个男人的身后，这是一座极大地将军府，里面的建筑却依旧是父亲赏赐时所建，有些柱子上的油漆开始剥落，屋檐彩绘图案的鎏金也黯淡了下去，在书房门口，那个胖男人躬身离开，她缓缓地走进屋里，那个人正跪坐在桌前读书，褪去了一身的战甲穿上长袍，他和一个书生并没有太大的区别，氪石的箭头钉入他的体内到底造成了些许的损伤，他的脸色比起之前征战的时候略显苍白，手指甲也泛起不正常的青白，他抬起头看着她，一双眼睛却是闪闪发亮宛如含着星辰，她一时间站在原地不知所措。  
“坐吧。”他伸手指了一下屋里一个锦垫，花沉默的在他的对面跪坐下去，看着他拿起面前小桌上一个朴素的茶壶，向另外一个杯子里注入青玉一般的茶水，“这茶是仆人从乡下带来的，喝起来倒是别有一番意思。”  
花冷哼了一声没有去接过茶水的意思，只是看着水面上的波纹逐渐平缓，侍女看她的脸色不对，犹豫的开口：“莫不是陛下喝不惯这茶？”  
花扫了她一眼，让她不自觉的低了头，跪下磕了个头就带着其他的侍从走出屋子在屋外候着，屋内只余下两个人对面而坐，“要不要换种茶？”星有些抱歉的看着她，试图站起身，“你赐给我的茶还存了一下，不如换成……”  
“不必了，那茶倒是将军自己留着宴请宾客罢了。”花出言讥讽了一句，泄愤一般伸手去抓桌上的杯子，还没等星提醒，就感觉一股灼热的刺痛从指尖传来，让她手指猛地缩回，却被宽大的衣袖牵累，茶杯倾覆，里面泛着热气的茶水溅落在她的手背上，溅落在他的衣襟上，在桌子上肆意的蔓延开。  
“有没有烫到。”星带着焦急的看着她，伸手去捉她被烫的泛红的指尖，却在几乎接触的时候猛地停顿，他迟疑了一下掏出一方锦帕地给她，她沉默的接过擦拭着溅在手上的热水，看着他把倾倒的茶杯扶起来，从旁边取来布巾小心的把桌子上已经凉了的茶水擦拭干净，自己衣襟上的水渍却慢慢的晕开。  
她看着擦桌子的人，缓缓地把锦帕收进手心，“我今天来是有要事请问。”她看到他的动作停顿了片刻，刚刚擦干的水渍又缓缓的蔓延开，“将军返京也已日久，不知道现在军队的统帅让谁当合适？”  
“这几十万大军的统帅需谨慎考虑。”他站起身在水盆里清洗着布巾，却没有看到花的脸色已经越来越难看，“无论进退都关系着几十万的人命，关系着扶桑的国祚，如果不能同扶桑同心，只怕是天大的灾难。”  
“是啊，星将军不愧是心系百姓。”星扭过头有些惊异的看着她，低着头的天皇脸上尽是嘲讽，让他整个人都不由得沉默，“你知道现在有多少大臣，又有多少百姓情愿让你回归前线吗？我每翻开一个奏章都能看到相同的内容，夸赞你同将士们同甘共苦，说你以国事为重不畏皇威，说你为了扶桑立下赫赫战功两袖清风，我从未见过这些臣民如此一心。”他看到她伸出手拨弄着眼前空了的茶杯：“你可愿意领命，重返前线吗？”  
她看到星回来，依旧在她的对面跪坐好，手里拿着一个小巧的陶罐，他从陶罐里换出新茶，帮她重新沏了一杯放在她的面前，“大家的好意我深感惶恐，只怕力不从心了。”他摇了摇头。  
她浑身一紧：“那一次伤的有那么重吗？”  
“战场上的人总会有些旧疾，一并发作了而已。”他垂下头，脸上的表情一派平和，“扶桑人才济济，臣恳请多修养几日。”  
花倒是点了点头不以为意：“你到底是在躲着谁？我还是整个朝廷？”  
两个人都沉默了，她端起桌子上的茶杯用盖子撇去浮末，眼神中满是疲惫：“这个国家想让我死的人太多了，我又能相信谁呢？”  
他抬起头看着她的眼睛，她脸上激烈的情绪已经褪去，“你不必瞒着我，星。”她曾经想过今天和他面对面坐在这里要谈些什么，但是她却发现一切比她想象的还要轻松，“我也曾经有过不切实际的幻想，对你，对我，对这个国家，但是我知道你永远都不会答复我，你敷衍着躲避着永远都不会答复我，我们在一起多久了？我对你的一切也太过了解如同你了解我一般，我想过把你的盔甲融化，但是我错了，你是天生的铁人，怎么会有盔甲，又怎么能够融化呢？”  
茶杯缓缓地落在桌子上，里面的液体漾起波纹，“我曾经说过国家的北境一直不安，我愿为国家降伏猛兽。”星用手指磨蹭着自己的杯子，“只是我漏错了，扶桑最危险的永远都是朝堂之上，我们可以伏虎却不一定防的了毒蛇，只是这猛兽和毒蛇陛下也都见过了，只怕也已经藏在您的心里了。”  
他终究把她推上了这一步，或者说她不得不走出这一步，这个聪明却不擅长权谋，善良到有些单纯的女孩子，终究会知道这个世界危机四伏，她终究要让自己的一颗心冷硬下来，不仅要有足够的勇力还要足够的圆滑，只是当她真正冷颜面对他的时候，他的内心却是难以言喻的疼痛，她需要不依靠自己的力量在这个国家站稳脚跟，把持这个国家的权力，她未来的人生计划里可以有所有东西，只是不能有一个功高盖主，权力滔天的人，花垂下视线：“我怨恨你，也同样敬畏你，只是我不希望再有一个摄政王或者是什么征夷大将军出现了，一个已经太过麻烦，更多只怕是要噬主了。”  
星点了点头：“这样也好，日后天下大政奉还，政令也会更加通达。”他沉默了片刻：“只是陛下也到了成亲的年纪，不知道陛下是怎样想的？”  
她愣了片刻，似乎从未想过这个问题，终于长长的叹了一口气，“先王的血脉到了我这里只有一人，无论如何我也不能让血脉在我这里断绝，这江山还得有人把持。”她的眼睛里清冷一片，冷淡的让人心惊，“若是需要婚姻之时我定不规避，只是这人选也要耗费一些心思。”她站起身走到床边，看着纷纷掉落的雪粒。  
“我那天站在高塔上，才第一次发现我有那么多的臣下，那么多的人民，他们只是看着我，面对那些反臣连反抗的勇气都没有，甚至没有一个人敢说话，其实这个皇位上坐的是谁他们又几时在意过呢？如果我死了，或者干脆退位，只怕连记得我的人都没有，但是一旦那个位置空出来，就一定会引发一场血雨腥风，那些觊觎已久的人会扑上去打的皮开肉绽。”她伸手触摸着窗棂，“所以我更不能放弃我的位置了，我不能让宗庙的祭祀荒废，也同样不会让自己的人民流离失所，我必须得稳稳地坐在那个位置上，这是我不能选择，也无法逃避的，至于其他的东西，我都可以放弃。”  
星看着自己站在窗边的天皇，站起身跪了下去，他的膝盖触及地面坚硬的刺痛着他的内心，他一直希望这个人能够承担起自己的责任，她的确没有辜负自己的希望，只是现在他感受不到丝毫的欣慰和喜悦，这一切来得太过突然，似乎有着太多的想要说出的话都在瞬间消弭，让他只能跪在地上却不知道要如何才能开口，内心压抑的几乎无法呼吸，“你跪在这里干什么，快起来吧。”花转身面对着跪在地上的人，“这将军府上也是如此破旧，无人照看，星将军也是要找个人执掌家事了。”  
星深深的躬下身去额头触及地面：“臣是个粗人，只怕唐突了哪位小姐。”  
“以星将军的才貌，若是真有相好的女子，只怕对方不会不答应。”花走到他的面前伸出手，“你若是真的担心，我到时候赐婚给你就是了。”  
星没有抬起头，她缓缓地缩回了自己的手，看着他的发顶：“你也不必不好意思，我也不是那个你一直抱在怀里，护在身后的孩子了。”她看着他久久没有起身也没有要劝阻自己的意思，放缓了声音：“若是将军没什么事情，我也不多叨扰。”  
星张开嘴想要说什么，最终却只有一声略微粗重的呼吸，他再一次把额头贴近地面：“臣恭送陛下。”  
外面等待着的侍女看到大门猛地打开，花戴上兜帽急匆匆的走出，她瞄了一眼屋内，只看见星将军跪在原地没有起身，慌张的追了出去，花一路上走的又快又急也不做停留，终于在府外的车辇处让她追上，侍女气喘吁吁的跑上去撩开帘子，抬起一只手让她扶着，花扶着她的手走进车里，她敏锐的看到花的手里攥了一块她从未见过的锦帕，花在车上坐稳冲着她点点头，她呼唤车夫驱赶马车，马车缓缓地移动了，在车厢的摇晃中她隐约的看到有晶莹的水珠从花的睫毛上坠落，最终融进衣服里留下深色的圆点。  
寒夜漫漫，从早上就零星飘落的雪粒让整个京都安静下来，莱克斯坐在屋内，面前的案几上铺放着各类的书卷，身边还摆放着若干信函，他一边看着，一边把认为没用的信函随手扔进身边的炭火盆里，他听到外面传来脚步声，对方猛地推开了门，寒风让他炭火盆里的火苗都震动了几下，“我听闻今天在大殿上，先生阻止我成为大将军。”来人的声音里夹杂着无尽的懊恼。  
莱克斯没有从书卷上收回目光：“这就让你心烦意乱吗，西蒙？”  
对方没有回应，只是用力的关上门在他的对面坐下，他抬手示意了一下面前的茶壶：“你可知道现在前线到底是什么样？”  
西蒙愣了瞬间，皱了皱眉：“我已经让军队后撤了，如果一旦落雪，我们的粮草和辎重都会跟不上。”  
莱克斯终于放下了书本，“那么你为什么执意要现在去要那个烫手的山芋呢？不要再去管那个军队了，把它扔在原地。”他端起自己的茶杯抿了一口，“如今卡尔·艾尔已经占得先机，大赦湾现在已经被他牢牢把控，我们的海上路线已经被切断了，至于一旦落雪，我们的后勤队伍是无法通过燧石峡谷的，至于我们现在侵占的地方，已经连年战乱根本没有粮食可以提供。”  
“那我们现在如果去进攻大赦湾呢？”西蒙追问了一句。  
“现在已经不可能了，卡尔不是傻子，他知道这个大赦湾对于我们有多重要，一定布下重兵把守，而且到了现在的天气，海港怕是已经出现浮冰，夺过来也没有什么用处。”莱克斯放下杯子摇了摇头。  
“那么现在是真的没有办法了吗？”西蒙有些惊愕的看着他。  
“倒也不是没有办法，只是我们不必插手，现在大军溃败对我们才最有好处，一旦落雪，卡尔一定会抓住机会进行反攻。”莱克斯扫了他一眼似乎没有继续争论下去的意思，“如果让星回去，他一定会尽快把队伍退回燧石峡谷内，居险防守，等待补给到来，只是现在他回不去了。”莱克斯又看了一封信函，摇了摇头，随手扔进火盆里。  
西蒙看着火盆里已经焦黑的信函有些疑惑的看着他:“这是什么？”  
“大臣们的上书，说要和大都会议和，真是笑话。”莱克斯冷淡的补充了一句，“说要交出格兰特港以示诚意，和大都会议和，等待凛冬过去再行商议。”  
“比起损兵折将，这倒是个不错的法子。”西蒙有些惋惜的摇了摇头，“我们和大都会进行的战争也已经有三年了，从一开始的势如破竹到现在的僵持不下，我们因为这场战争虚耗了太多的人力和物力，现在我们只怕是吃不下大都会的，只是可惜，如果议和，这军队只怕就要从大都会回来了呢。”  
莱克斯默不作声的点了点头，“没想到扶桑还有这样的人才，这个人谁？”西蒙饶有兴趣的开口。  
莱克斯耸了耸肩膀：“就是那个在大殿上提议把大将军位置交给你的人。”  
“我还认为他是站在我们这边的，一个聪明人，可惜了。”西蒙摇了摇头，“只怕大殿上的事情也是故意的，若是我们接了这军队的管辖权，只怕天皇就会把原本对付星的精力转移到我们身上了。”  
莱克斯把自己挑选剩余的信函整理了一下，“我不过是一个叛军，只怕无论如何那个大臣都是无法相信我的，即使没有这一件事他也会千方百计的想办法调查我，看看我在大都会究竟是什么样的人，所以我们最近不论怎样都要收敛一些，不论是星还是天皇，我们都招惹不得，一旦让他们中间某一个人知道了我们在做这种事，我们都活不了。”莱克斯看着剩余的信函，用食指敲了敲自己面前的案几，“至于这些奏折，还是请天皇自己去定夺吧，我们就不要再插手了，她自己也亲政这么久了，该知道如何处理某些事情了。”  
西蒙看着莱克斯的眼睛突然感觉到一丝颤栗，这个男人现在拥有的权力和他的野心已经超过他作为臣子的本分，他的眼神在烛火下宛如浓的化不开的雾气，谁也不知道他在盘算着什么，他忍耐着，蛰伏着，在这个国家里暗自经营着自己的权势，他也许极难被人了解，当然也意外的执着，他所做的一切，他的目标都是瞄准那个远在大都会的领主，为了能够让卡尔付出代价，他可以把两个国家作为陪葬。  
肥胖的男人打着灯笼在将军府上巡视了一圈，早上的雪粒现在已经变成了片片雪花，北风卷起片片雪花让灯笼里的蜡烛不安的摇晃着，他看了看书房的方向，里面还亮着灯，他叹了一口气，从厨房里端了一碗热在火上的燕窝羹往书房送去，推开门却发现星站在窗前，茫然的看着窗外，“主子，时候不早了，先睡吧。”他出声提醒了一句，把燕窝羹放在案几上，把上面摆着的笔墨归置好，纸上的一句词倒是十四郎先生教他读过的：“了却君王天下事。”他听到房顶上传来窸窣的声响，紧张的站起身拿起灯笼想要出去看，却被星挥了挥手制止了：“故人而已。”他看到一个黑衣的人从房梁上跃下，“胖丁，你先出去吧。”星冲着他点点头，扭头看着黑衣人，“好久不见，鹰。”  
鹰冲着他微微欠身，“如今是什么时候，你还敢来见我，不怕陛下危险吗？”星似笑非笑的看着他。  
“事出紧急，不得已为之。”鹰谨慎的观察了一下周围，“而且现在皇宫的巡防由西蒙负责，只怕不会出大问题。”  
星点了点头：“什么事？”  
鹰低下头，声音压抑：“燧石峡谷失守了。”  
星似乎被这个消息震惊了，站在原地久久没有回过神，“什么时候的事？”他的声音有些惶急，“不是下令让军队后撤了吗？”  
“西蒙是下令军队后撤，却只是暂缓攻势，并未撤回峡谷内，昨日大雪突降，大都会骑士趁夜色突袭，我们伤亡将士不下五万人。”鹰的声音已经有些哽咽。  
星久久的沉默着最终长长的叹气：“天皇知道了吗？”  
鹰点了点头：“飞鸽已经进入皇宫。”  
星挥了挥手，“罢了，多年征战毁于一旦，只怕我们再也没有覆灭大都会的机会了。”他神色颓然的低下了头，“卡尔·艾尔原本就是人中之龙，绝对不会请降，我们步步围堵把他逼的太近了，所谓哀兵必胜，他甚至做好了遣散家人背水一战的准备，这一次胜利只怕他会步步紧逼，日后想要战胜他就越来越难了。”鹰低着头没有说话。  
“哥谭呢，有没有异动？”星的眼睛里有着最后的一线希望。  
“哥谭并无异动，这次突袭是布鲁斯·韦恩帅兵突袭，他并未离开大都会。”鹰摇了摇头，“我们的消息似乎错误了。”星眼睛里的最后一线希望熄灭了。  
他跌坐下来，盯着眼前的纸笔许久，终于提笔蘸墨：“鹰，你先回去，我稍后上书，恳请陛下把军队撤回。”  
鹰有些骇然的盯着他，在他的面前跪下：“将军，不可啊，现在陛下正因为您在军中影响过大日日烦扰，您现在再建议军队之事只怕是引火烧身啊。”  
“那就置之不理，让几十万将士白白送死，让老百姓日日受苦吗？”星猛地皱起了眉头，“我们现在明知道在这样僵持下去只会两败俱伤，还要因为忌惮流言而不闻不问吗？大陆上的国家不止我们和大都会，现在哥谭看似稳定，一旦我们和大都会僵持不下谁能预知会不会生出什么变数？我们现在退兵，虽然失了格兰特港，但还能保守住燧石峡谷以南的土地，休养生息来日方长，一定要在现在拼个你死活我吗？”  
鹰满脸哀戚的看着他：“将军……”  
“我当年独自一人上殿，斥退大名保有皇室，她不论如何看在这个面子上不敢对我做什么。”星似乎已经忖度好了，运笔书写，“只是莱克斯这个人虽为辅政大臣但心思极深，一定多加留意，西蒙野心极大，一直试图把军队纳入自己麾下，可能和莱克斯勾结，一定不能把印信赐给他，至于朝堂上的大臣，今天建议的大臣算得上是个聪明人，可以考察。”  
“将军，您为何不当面把这些告诉天皇陛下？”鹰忍不住问他。  
他写字的笔锋凝塞了瞬间：“她只怕现在对我怨恨不已，一句话也不肯听信我的了。”鹰看着他把奏折写完，在烛火下细细的折好，在军队里所有人都认为星是能够带来希望的人，只要有他在就会一切安全，只是现在他第一次有了恐惧的感觉，星纵然天赋过人也不过是臣子，他能做到的只是一次次的规劝，最惨烈不过是和那位史官一般血溅当地，他无力去改变那个逐渐亲政步入血雨腥风中的天皇，也不能去挽救这个已经风雨飘摇的国家，他只是在勉力支撑着，只要稍稍放松，那些在旁边窥视的豺狼就会扑上来啃净他的血肉，甚至让他在史书上留下万世骂名。


	27. Chapter 27

少女缓缓的把书放在自己面前的矮桌上，扫了一眼跪在面前的人，“星将军的意思是什么？”她端起桌子上的茶杯，“我应该下令从大都会撤军？”  
“如今卡尔·艾尔亲自率军反击只是前奏，很快大都会都会反扑过来，燧石峡谷虽然易守难攻，但是也绝不像是我们想象的一般，而且我们的辎重和粮草供给很快就会跟不上了，战士们远离家乡又打了败仗士气低落，如此拖延并非良策，很有可能数年功劳毁于一旦。”星以额触地，声音恳切，“如今若是撤军，有益无弊，若是一味死守则是愚钝，还望陛下定夺。”  
“有益无弊。”花沉吟着把杯子放在桌上，“我不太明白。”  
“连年征战，对于大都会的内耗也很大，若是此时陛下愿止干戈，卡尔·艾尔自然也是愿意的，我们并非屈膝。”星依旧没有抬头，“我们只是等待机会合适，再图反击。”  
“当初是你一人说要出兵攻打大都会，如今又是你一人说要撤军，你到底何意？”花的声音依然冷淡，却让星从指尖开始泛冷，“将军的意思是军中无你，便无法攻下大都会吗？”  
“臣并非此意，只是军队进退绝非小事，还请陛下三思。”星的声音充满了急切，“臣虽无抚养之德，却也陪在您身边多年，臣绝对不会害您啊。”  
大殿里的气氛冷了下来，“你的意思是我的臣下只有你是忠心耿耿，其他人都在欺瞒我？”花的语气急促了起来，“星将军，你未免太过自大，我们能够拿下大都会，难道你认为只是你一人之功？十四郎先生的火铳，我的监军都全无作用吗？”  
“臣并无此意，只是请陛下撤军。”星毫无畏惧，再次重申自己的意见。  
“不战而惧，星将军，你就是这样治军的吗？”星抬起头看着坐在自己眼前的人，她的脸上天真的神色已经褪去，换上了咄咄逼人的尖刻，“你一而再，再而三的让我和大都会求和，寓意何在？”  
“只因为我太了解大都会而已。”星的表情越发坚定，他不知道自己的话出口会有什么后果，但是他必须把一切告诉这个眼前的年轻天皇，人言可畏，连他自己都不知道自己还能够再见到她几次，“您只是一味地要和大都会开战，您知道大都会是一个什么地方，卡尔·艾尔是什么人吗？”  
星看着眼前神色有一丝茫然的年轻天皇，缓缓开口，“在这个大陆上，大都会是领土最广袤的国家，其次是哥谭，最后才是我们，大都会的最北端和哥谭接壤，每年有5个月被大雪覆盖，中西部的土地是平原和山丘地形的结合，这是大都会最大的粮仓，东部的土地有山脉和港口，这也使得大都会的东部贸易较为繁盛，”他的言语没有丝毫隐瞒，“大都会就在这样比较均衡的状态下发展成为一个国家，我们能够从入侵到突破燧石峡谷，在极短的时间侵占这个国家大片的领土，是因为这些领土原本就是贸易比较发达的富庶城市，很少有军队驻守，我们的火铳和其他的武器给了他们极大地震慑，但是当大都会人在面对入侵的团结超过了我们的预期，即使是在被我们侵占的地区，那些人也组织了小股的队伍和我们战斗，即使是柔弱的少女也不会低头，这是一个强悍的民族，而他们的领主卡尔·艾尔，天生就具有传说中能够从太阳中获取力量的血统，他是骑士出身，有勇气有谋略，还有着狠厉的手腕，他的臣民不仅仅是把他当做领主来敬仰，更是能够带来希望的人间之神，对于大都会，您绝对不能轻敌。”  
花看着他，一时间失了言语，半晌才点头：“哥谭呢？”  
“哥谭我从未涉足，不敢妄论，但是哥谭的领主布鲁斯·韦恩绝非庸人。”星苦笑着摇了摇头，“我低估了他，他的谋略不是最让人心惊的，最让人心生敬意的是他的远见，他以一个联盟换来了哥谭和大都会的和平，让哥谭也有了最坚固的盾牌，也让大都会免于背腹受敌，只要他的联盟存在一天，我们就不可能全盘攻克大都会，哥谭也会保持安定。”  
“所以卡尔在你的船上抢走了他。”花的声音宛如喟叹，“他们明白彼此的价值，也彼此信任。”  
星沉默的看着她，最终她点了点头：“你先下去吧。”  
“还请陛下早作决断。”星没有移动，依旧坚持跪在原地，花看着他，郁结在心底的不满终于爆发了，她不明白，为什么连两个来自异国的领主都可以彼此理解，星却好像永远都不明白自己的意思，他们之间好像隔着天堑一般难以理解。  
“星将军，我一直对你敬重有加，不愿相信那些民间传言，但是你一次次让我心寒。”她抬手指了指自己手边的奏折，“文武百官的奏折，弹劾你，说你权倾朝野的有多少？之前你盲目自信，错失诛杀敌国领主的事情，我可以看在你战功累累的面子上功过相抵不再追究，这次兵败，大臣们都建议留守大都会伺机再战，只有你一人要求撤军，我知道你不满我召你回京都，但是你又如何敢这样来大殿上逼迫我，让我听从你的意见？若是我说不准，你是不是要命令整个军队造反？”  
“臣绝非爱好功名之人，也绝无二心。”星的脸色在瞬间变得惨白，他隐约的感到一丝惶恐，那个辅政大臣比他想象中更早的采取了行动，他原本认为自己可以在彻底解决了这个问题之后在放手朝政，却发现自己已然败落，他低下头额头触及冰凉的地面，“还请陛下明察。”  
花看着他突然感到前所未有的疲倦，她应该想到这个人绝对不会为自己开脱，自己无论如何逼迫，如何试探，这个都是如此正直，绝对不会低头，她挥了挥手：“来人啊，送星将军回府。”门外的禁卫军走了进来，架起星的双臂。  
星顺从的站起身，脸上的表情却毫无惧色，他看着花，低下头语气庄严：“陛下，从大都会撤军的事情，还请考量。”  
花疲惫的挥了挥手没有回应，目送着他被禁卫军押着一步步离开大殿，这个人即使在此刻也依然脊背挺直，毫无惧色，只是自己无论如何也不能融化他的心，“把星将军禁足府内，没有我的命令，谁也不能放他出来。”她咬牙下了命令。  
被她命令的人停住了脚步，没有回头看向她，却低下了头：“谢主隆恩。”  
她跪坐着，感觉自己的心脏瞬间冻结，低下头害怕自己下一秒会做出什么可怕的事情，终于脚步声逐渐远离，大殿里恢复了平静，她看着已经没有了热气的茶水，莫名感觉眼眶发酸。  
天色逐渐暗了下来，寒意在空气中蔓延，皇城的居民依旧固执的站在街道上看向城门的方向，已经冰封的护城河上厚重吊桥的铁索正在缓缓绷紧，守卫皇城的骑士走上街道劝说大家离开，失落在人群中蔓延，突然，一个人的惊呼让所有人都振奋了起来，卡尔的战马跃上了吊桥，紧跟在他身后的是带着黑色头盔的韦恩领主，骑士团从森弗劳尔山返回，脸上的疲惫难掩胜利的喜悦，队伍中竖立的军旗让人群中爆发出巨大的欢呼，笼罩在皇城上方的阴云终于被驱散。  
卡尔一手拉着缰绳，示意自己的队伍放慢进度，他在马上微微欠身表示对自己臣民的感谢，聚集在大道旁的人群再一次欢呼，有人已经跪在地上留着泪水亲吻他的马蹄踏过的地面，善良的妇人伸长了手臂为骑士们递上面包和葡萄酒，孩子们跑到韦恩领主的身边，亲吻他垂落的灰色披风，把冬日里罕见的花朵插在他的马鞍上，但那个带着头盔的骑士长只是半低着头接受着来自民众的欢呼，甚至没有任何表示，他握着缰绳的手指已经用力到骨节发白，也许那些民众还不知道，但是他身边的人都知道，这个人已经不是那个来自哥谭的悍勇骑士了，他只是以一个头盔，一袭披风自欺欺人。  
堡垒的瞭望台上，黑色袍子的人摇了摇头，发出一声喟叹：“没有想到到了这一步他还能赢。”  
“他是这个国家的希望，他不会失败的，倒是扶桑，现在被逼入燧石峡谷，怕是再也没有机会反扑了。”他身边的女人也轻声叹息，“这个冬天，大都会是可以安然度过了。”  
“只是站在他身边的人让我觉得困惑。”他站在瞭望台的边缘，手指握着高台的边缘，指甲已经被压迫到发白，“你告诉我他已经离开了。”  
“你也应该知道我从未骗过你，他已经到大赦之地去了。”她看着那个头盔有些惊诧的后退，难以置信的喃喃自语，“这不可能。”  
“难道这仅仅只是卡尔的一个计策，让我们和扶桑都放松警惕吗？”他皱起了眉头，“故意在战前让他离开，等到需要战斗的时候再让他返回？”  
“你的猜测是绝对不可能的，以卡尔的性格，他绝对不会容许自己的身边存在可以威胁自己的东西。”　她站在高台的边缘，表情困惑，寒冷的夜风让她的头发有些凌乱，她看到那个骑士向着自己的领主微微欠身，驱使马匹离开，困惑的表情变为淡然，“还有一种可能性，现在穿着这身铠甲的根本不是布鲁斯·韦恩，而是一个无关紧要的，卡尔在欺瞒他的臣民。”  
“这样说我倒是还有些相信的，毕竟他们都是没有心脏的可怜怪物。”她扭头看着他，他苍白的脸色在寒风里愈发苍白，眼睛却亮得可怕，好像是淬了毒的火苗，“他们也只能相互欺瞒，求得一丝安稳了。”  
高台上沉默了下来，他们看到卡尔在堡垒前想着自己的骑士长行骑士礼，“我听说那个孩子离开堡垒了。”他低头看着卡尔的披风，“他到哪里去了？”  
“他去了大赦之地。”她摇了摇头，有一丝无奈，“大概是我太过疏忽，他和布鲁斯·韦恩相当亲厚，甚至把他认为是自己的父亲，此次离开他必然心怀不满。”  
“可怜一个领主家的孩子，这样家里长大的孩子，徒有好的头脑，太过善良终究是不行的。”他有些惋惜的摇了摇头，“不过既然他已经开始怀疑卡尔了，不如我们再推他一把。”  
“你最好不要做得太过火，毕竟他是卡尔唯一的子嗣，无论卡尔如何冷血，他也绝对不会放任自己家族的血脉断绝。”她低声的劝阻了一句，“你要做什么？”  
“不过是让他看到一些东西而已，现在有太多的东西摆在他的眼前，只是他没有选择去看，我们要让他看到。”他诡异的咧出一抹笑意，“你说陷害布鲁斯的人是谁呢？会不会是大都会人和哥谭人演的戏？一个秘密如果当事人不打算说出来，那么我们就可以把它编造成我们想要的样子，没有秘密会永远是秘密，也没有孩子永远不会长大，他总会质疑的。”  
“我希望你能够把他变成你想要的那样。”她点了点头，舒了一口气，“我从来没有想到你会这样憎恨布鲁斯，为了让他没有退路能够做到这一步。”  
他看着暗沉下来的天色，露出了近乎怨毒的表情，“奇怪的人分明是你，你为什么能这么好心的放过他们？”他的声音宛如被毒液浸泡，“你认为我仅仅是想要那枚戒指吗？那是我从懂事开始的梦想，但是我也从那一刻开始就知道根本不可能，他生下来什么都没有做就可以拥有一切，而我即使再出色只能站在那里看着，我失去的太多了，我的一切都被毁了，我为什么不能恨他？”  
她漠然的盯着已经完全暗沉的天色，人的怨恨看似来的莫名其妙，但是她理解那种感受，人们也许不会去怨恨本来就无法得到的东西，但是会去深切的怨恨原本可以得到，却最终失去，这种悔恨和怨恨会发酵，让心沉浸在发酵出的苦水里难以解脱。“而且只是怨恨又有什么作用呢？他不会在意我的想法，也不会在意我的情绪，我不过是他的臣子，怨恨只有在被对方发现的时候才是有价值的。”他终于露出了些许满意的表情，“我要让他体验一下我的感觉，无论如何努力最终获得也只是绝望的无力感，最终他会在那种无力感中失去一切。”  
卡尔和所有的骑士长道别，低头看着自己的手，为了作战方便，左手的戒指已经取下，而且因为体质的原因，连一丝痕迹也没有留下，他依旧习惯性的抚摸着自己无名指的指根，他抬起左手在自己的无名指指根上烙下虔诚的吻，他抬起头看向堡垒的瞭望台和高塔，女人站在瞭望台的边缘看着这一切，她的身体微微外倾，双手握在瞭望台的边缘指骨突兀，宛如鹰隼一般，她只是看着，眼神有些空洞，脸上的表情没有喜悦也同样没有愤怒，戴安娜顺着卡尔的视线看过去，就在瞭望台的边缘隐隐约约有两个人影，在发现他们的注意后消失不见，“卡尔，你看到瞭望台边缘的人影了吗？”她皱了皱眉头看向自己的领主。  
卡尔收回了视线，耸了耸肩膀：“抱歉，人影？”他没有继续探寻下去的意思，回到了堡垒，戴安娜跟在他的身后，她相信以卡尔的视力他一定能够发现站在瞭望台上的人，其中一个人的身形从隐约间可以辨认出是他们的书记官，只是另外一个人却太过陌生，她甚至无法从他的体态上找出他是谁，一个进入堡垒的陌生人，她有些茫然的看着似乎并不在意的卡尔，叹了一口气。  
一直阴沉零星飘落的雪花终于连成了片，簇拥着从京都铅灰色的天空飘落下来，而且一连几天也没有要停下来的意思，路上的积雪被马车碾的结实，又被寒夜里的低温冻上，一层层的挤压着竟给路面盖上了银亮的雪壳，有小孩子从家里跑出来，手里拿着用矮凳和竹片做成的雪橇车，在路面上哧溜溜的滑着，街角的戏楼早就应景的表演起大雪里的戏来，大家坐在被炭火熏蒸的暖融融的戏楼里，喝着茶水，吃着桌上小碟子里切得极细的梨丝，大雪的日子反倒是整个京都人们最清闲的时候，大家终于能从忙碌中解脱出来，人们都不过是为了自己的生计劳碌奔忙，他们也许不知道，就在京都的城墙外，无数的农民因为连年的征战交出了家里最后的余粮，在饥寒交迫中绝望的等待胜利的消息，在距离京都遥远的地方，战士在一再的败退下牺牲，他们倒在异国他乡的寒风里，一腔热血被冻成冰凌，遥望故土却再也不能返回。  
一辆马车在道路上行驶，为了防止打滑，马蹄被稻草包裹起来，马车在一家不起眼的酒肆前停下，驱车的奴仆撩开帘子，不经意间露出了帘子内侧织的精致暗纹，一个全身被斗篷包裹的人小心的从马车上走下，谨慎的观察了一下周围的情况，拉了拉自己的帽子快步的走进酒肆，酒肆的环境并不好，仅有的几张木桌有些残破，油污渗进木质桌面的纹理难以去除，店里没有火盆，在这样的天气里让人有些难以忍受，仅有的一个店小二把手笼在袖子里，躲在店里避风的角落，看他进来也没有招待的意思，店老板是一个中年男人，右脸上有一道刀疤斜劈过他的眼睛，在他的眼眶留下骇人的凹陷，中年男人用仅余的一只眼睛看了他一眼，烫了一壶酒端出来，脸上带着和气的笑容：“小店店面简陋，不如后面坐？也暖和些。”  
披着斗篷的人点了点头，跟在男人的后面绕过柜台来到了位于店铺后部的房间，里面却是已经点起了火盆温暖如春，疤脸的男人放下烫好的酒，躬身退出，披着斗篷的人脱下斗篷：“没想到先生把见面设在了这里。”  
莱克斯点了点头：“如今天皇亲政，还是小心一点好。”  
西蒙在他的对面坐下，从鼻子里冷哼了一声：“竖子不足为惧。”  
莱克斯警告的看了他一眼，用放在手边的一根木棍拨弄着火盆里火炭，终于他放下木棍沉吟了片刻：“你知道最近发生了什么大事吗？”西蒙偏了偏头做出一副洗耳恭听的样子，莱克斯把温在水里的酒壶取出：“星被我们的天皇禁足了。”  
“这消息可靠吗？”西蒙显然被这个消息吓了一跳，他脸上的表情变得谨慎，“是因为我们的奏折吗？”  
“无论是否是因为我们的奏折，她都在明确的传递一个消息，她要亲自把持朝政了。”莱克斯摇了摇头，“自古以来，幼帝亲政就是摄政之臣的丧日，我们只怕要更加小心了。”  
“那我们要如何，难道眼睁睁的看着她把几十万大军收入自己手中吗？”西蒙有些焦躁的皱了皱眉头。  
莱克斯把酒缓缓地从酒壶里斟入杯子：“她还没有那么大的胃口可以吃得下，只是我们现在要收敛一些，她总是要找一个合适的代理人来帮她管理这支军队的。”  
坐在室内插花的少女扭头看了看门外，大雪已经覆盖了整个庭院，她隐约感觉院子里有人，却没有看到人影，索性回过头，却在发现站在自己面前的人的一刻，惊恐的跌坐在地上，“唐突了姑娘还请见谅。”眼前的人跪在地上，取下覆面的面罩，“在下是鹰。”  
少女似乎平静了下来，重新跪坐好：“我似乎从未见过大人。”  
“我是暗中护卫天皇陛下的忍者。”眼前的人深深地低头，“您自然从未见过我，说起来除了陛下和星将军，您是第三个见到我面容的人。”少  
女的脸色有些发白，她也只是在传说中听说过这些藏在黑暗里护卫皇室的人，但是当这些人从黑暗里走出，来到自己面前的时候，则是另外一种感受，“不知道大人为何来找我。”少女微微欠身。  
“是星将军让我来的，您也应该知道星将军的处境了。”跪着的人斟酌了一下词句，“他希望您能劝诫陛下。”  
“若是连星将军都无法做到的事情，又何必寄希望于我呢？”少女垂下眼睑看着眼前的插花，从地上的鲜花中挑起一支，简单的修剪了一下插入合适的位置，“现在朝堂之上勾心斗角，你们又怎么能确定这后宫之中就能安定呢？”  
“后宫凶险，姑娘需要小心，只是我们现在只能寄希望于您了，连星将军自己都不知道自己还能支撑多久。”眼前跪着的人言辞恳切的说着，弯下腰额头触及地面。  
少女插花的手停顿了一瞬，她松开手，把刚才因为停顿插歪了的花朵扶正，她的脸上带着出人意料的平和，终于她拨弄着花枝低声的开口：“星将军要说的事情是撤军吗？”  
他微微抬起头有些吃惊的看着自己面前的少女，他终于知道为什么星让自己来找她，这个一直陪伴在花身边的侍女，见过了整个国家里太多的勾心斗角，她已经不仅仅侍女，还是这个国家天皇的伴读，是天皇最近亲的人，他低下头去，重重的点了点。  
“我也曾暗示过陛下退兵，这样的雪天里我们占不到一点好处。”她苦笑着摇了摇头，“只是陛下现在无论如何也听不进去一丝意见了。”  
“还请千代姑娘一定要试试。”鹰的额头再一次触及地面，“您是如今最和陛下亲厚的人，陛下对您的意见还是要考虑的。”  
“所以我说你们不知道后宫的危险，这个世界上谁能够和一个帝王亲厚呢？”她的声音让鹰不自觉的打了个哆嗦，她的声音里充满了苦涩，“普天之下莫非王土，率土之滨莫非王臣，这个天下都是他们的，他们最讨厌的就是有人觊觎自己的国家，拿着自己的国家和自己谈条件，花更是对这种行为深恶痛绝，现在那几十万军队孤悬海外，已经成了她的心腹大患，如果我现在再去和她谈这些，不啻于触及她的逆鳞。”  
“但是人心总是能够感化的。”鹰的声音充满了恳切，“还请千代姑娘不要放弃。”  
她许久没有答话，终于无奈的开口，“人的心总是可以感化的吗？如果你真的这么笃信现在也不会到这一步。”她有些艰难的回忆着，“你不会不知道她心里有着一个怎样的人，她几乎穷尽了自己的所有去追逐这个人，却发现只能看到这个人的影子，当她终于不再追赶了，你们又开始忧心，她的过得太艰难了，这一点可以成为她的盾牌，也同样可以成为伤害她的利刃。”  
鹰抬起头看着她，沉默无语，他自然能够明白她要表达的意思，半晌他低声开口：“那姑娘的意思是……”  
她站起身走到门口向外看了一眼，把门扉掩上，重新返回自己的座位坐好，“我不知道星将军是怎么想的，但是以现在莱克斯的形势来看，他应该是已经把握了朝堂，他为了这一步恐怕已经苦心经营了多年，天皇还不足以和他抗衡。”她把面前插花里的一支拔出插到另外的地方，“不论如何，军队里都还是星将军的旧部，他的威名还在的，让他一定要把持军队，稳定局势，他为了换取信任抛弃了自己的军队，已经让在外征战数载的功勋，一夕之间灰飞烟灭，如果现在他放弃这个国家，那么被毁灭的就是他之前一直苦心保护了十几载的天皇，如今国内的大臣都在审时度势，国外大都会在北境虎视眈眈，如果现在出了什么差池，天下必然大乱。”  
他终于点了点头：“谨遵姑娘教导，扶桑还有姑娘陪在天皇身边实乃幸事。”  
她笑着摇了摇头：“并非如此，只因为我和你是一样的，你藏在暗处保护着陛下的性命，而我则是在暗处给陛下以提醒，我们的生命从一开始就是属于这个国家的。”  
她低下头，等待着这个男人和出现在自己面前一般突兀的消失，她在确保男人已经离开之后，站起身打开了门，门外的雪花依旧在飘扬，天色已经黯淡下来，有一个人踏着积雪想她走过来，她向着来人跪下叩头。  
“千代。”花的斗篷上落了一层雪花，“下雪了，你陪我去打猎好不好？”  
她站起身从屋里取了弓箭，跟在花的后面，看着花的披风被风卷起，她突然感觉到一丝难过，这个国家可以容许一个女性天皇的贤良淑德，却无法容忍她跨到立马为了自己的国家征战，这个皇宫宛如一个精致的牢笼，禁锢了她的一切可能，她看着花张弓搭箭箭如流星一般射伤了一只野兔，她不知道花在听到自己国家的军队在大都会连连溃败，又有多少的人员伤亡的一刻会不会有一丝愤懑与无奈，她只能无奈的把自己的军队交出去，坐在那里什么也做不了。  
“在想什么？”花有些困惑的看着他。  
“没什么。”她打了个唿哨，让旁边的猎狗把野兔叼回来，“难得下雪我们还能出来打猎。”  
花的脸色有一丝阴暗，她看着远处奔跑向受伤野兔的猎狗，舒了一口气：“其实我不知道我还有多久的时间，也许会很久，也许就在明天。”  
康纳只觉得自己的视野猛地颠倒，视线对上了变成铅灰色的天空，他的后背摔在了覆盖着皑皑积雪的地面上，不痛却让周围的雪花聚集过来淹没了他，他索性四肢大张的摊在雪窝里。  
“别装死，快起来。”提姆抬腿踢了踢他，“我知道你摔的一点都不痛。”  
康纳嘟嘟囔囔的从地上坐起来，“如果我是个普通人，大概已经摔坏脑袋了。”他有些不情愿的在地上抓了一把雪，“我为什么要学这种东西？”  
“你不是普通人，你的脑袋比石头还硬。”提姆面无表情的看着他耸了耸肩膀，“为了以防万一，你的近身格斗简直差到让人担心。”  
“没人告诉我我需要这个，大概卡尔·艾尔的近身格斗也差到死。”他站起身拍了拍身上的雪花，“我要怎么做才能做到向你刚才做的那样？”  
提姆看了看被自己抢过来的匕首，叹了一口气，举起寒光森森宛如獠牙一般的匕首，“你首先要知道被你拿在手里的是什么，然后采取相对应的攻击策略，而不是拿着它就好像是一把柴刀，用来劈砍。”他调整了一下角度让匕首有着锋利弧度的尖端露出来，“匕首的刃很短，刀刃薄而且直，不适合劈砍，但是尖端锐利，你应该用它找准薄弱的地方刺进去，旋转刀身扩大伤口，刀背上的血槽会让血液很顺利的流出来，造成失血，当然，锋利的刃也让它适合切割，用来划断脖子的气管，切开肌肉也是很方便的，只是不要拿它砍骨头。”他看到脸色有些发青的康纳停了下来：“你还好吗？”  
康纳点了点头：“还挺好的，”  
“那就来试试。”提姆把匕首塞进他的手里，“再试试攻击我。”  
康纳犹豫了片刻，向着提姆冲了过去，在他还没有停下来的时候就举起手里的匕首向着提姆的胸口推去，提姆一直等待着匕首几乎到达自己的胸口才侧身躲避，他握着对方的手腕向前一送，在对方收势不住的时候抬起手肘向着对方的额头砸下去，康纳本能的缩了缩脖子闭上眼睛，撞击没有如约而至，他睁开眼睛，提姆的手肘在他的额头正前方停顿了，提姆看着他收回了手。  
“在战斗中闭上眼睛是一种不明智的行为，你需要看清楚你的敌人想要干什么。”提姆活动了一下手腕，“还有你刚才是不是犹豫了？你认为你能伤害的了我？”  
康纳偏过头：“你只是普通人。”  
“也不至于被你打败。”提姆拉长了声音，“犹豫让你的动作变慢，而且充满了迟疑，很容易让敌人抓住破绽进行反击，你需要让你自己明白为什么进行攻击，而不是在没有行动前就做好停顿的准备。”  
康纳有些犹豫的看着他：“是布鲁斯告诉你这些的吗？”  
“布鲁斯？不，他是领主，并没有那么多的时间。”提姆愣了一瞬间耸了耸肩膀，“你如果有一个一言不合就把你打的鼻青脸肿的兄弟，大概你也会理解我说的这些。”  
康纳有些沮丧的低下头，“我还认为他和卡尔会有点不一样的。”他似乎有些心情不好，“看起来他们是差不多的，卡尔也总是把我随便的扔给一个老师。”  
“相信我，在大都会没有几个人有这样的殊荣能够教授领主唯一的儿子，他是一个不错的老师，只是不和你胃口而已。”提姆有些干巴巴的解释了一句，“布鲁斯到底对你做了什么，让你觉得他会亲自教我们这些？”  
“他曾经教我射箭来着。”康纳看到提姆的眼中闪过一丝了然，“他告诉我说射箭的时候要心无杂念，这样才能看的清楚，才能握稳自己的弓，否则你的箭无论如何都不能贯穿敌人的咽喉。”  
“他是个不错的老师，大概来到大都会比较闲，要知道他在哥谭只有在检查我们的射箭成果的时候才会说两句。”提姆赞同的点了点头，“射箭需要的是精准，一定要心思安定，但是如果你要是近身和人战斗，心思平和就没有求胜的欲望，想要求胜就必须去愤怒，恐惧自己失败的后果，只有这样才能活下去。”  
“提姆，我想问你。”康纳似懂非懂的看着他，眼神中由着他看不懂的情绪，“你告诉我说你的格斗技巧有些是从你的兄长处学来的，也就是说你们的格斗是真的，那么你怎么知道你的兄弟只是和你练习，而不是真的想要杀了你？”他沉默了片刻：“你知道，布鲁斯没有亲生子嗣，作为继子的你们……”  
他没有继续说下去，提姆感觉有些舌根僵硬，终于他含糊的解释：“因为我们和大都会不一样，我们领主的权力并没有想象中的那么大，我们还有其他的分立权力机构。”他在心底大声的嘲笑着自己的解释，连他自己都为自己的解释感到好笑，他看着康纳突然感觉感觉一丝无力，当他们走进堡垒的那一刻，就预示着他们的骨血里会滋生出扭曲和阴暗，这些扭曲和阴暗最终会破坏纯真，毕竟在堡垒里，是没有纯真和善良生长的土壤。  
康纳看着他，似乎明白他的混乱，索性喘了两口气活动了一下自己的肩部关节：“再来。”提姆沉默着把匕首交还给他，“其实我知道学这个应该没什么用处。”康纳接过匕首小声的嘟囔了一句，提姆的动作僵硬了一瞬，“当他们在议事厅因为一些所谓的证据审判布鲁斯的时候，他只能站着，连反抗都无法做到，我们都是有侍卫的，很少用的到这些，唯一能做到的就是在屠杀来临的时候看起来死的不是那么难看。”  
提姆深吸了一口气，“你姑且可以把它当成保命的手段。”他感觉没来由的烦躁，“休息一下吧，我们继续。”  
康纳却好像愣住了一般，盯着遥远的天际，提姆顺着他的视线看过去，遥远的天际飞翔着一只白鸟，形单影只，“是天鹅。”他低声的感慨了一句，“在这样寒冷的冬天赶往扶桑，只有一只，只怕会很难。”  
康纳好像被人打了一拳一般惶然的回过神，不自觉的后退了一步，提姆有些困惑的扫了他一眼，看到他刻意的回避了自己的目光，“我不用休息。”  
他再一次举起了匕首，提姆冲着他挥了挥手：“放下，你的心乱了，继续战斗下去只是在徒劳的耗费精力。”  
康纳垂下头无力地把手放下，“你知道吗？”他只是看着眼前白皑皑的雪地，“那些哥谭人，他们不见了。”  
提姆沉默了片刻点了点头：“我知道。”  
“所以从一开始就有人知道我们在偷偷地扣押着那些哥谭人，无论那个人是谁。”他近乎机械的叙述着，“我们甚至连这个人是谁都不知道，我们认为自己能够躲避一切，却发现只是在低估我们的敌人。”  
“我知道布鲁斯和卡尔曾经共同饲养了一只天鹅。”提姆摇了摇头，“皇宫里的阴谋权术远比你想象中的要复杂。”  
“所以我才必须想办法自保。”就在提姆还刚刚有所警觉，他已经举起了匕首。  
他冲刺的速度很快，红色的铠甲如同跳动的火苗，刀被他握得很稳，连一丝颤动也没有，提姆沉下身等待着，在他的刀刃接近自己的时候后退了一步躲避，康纳没有停下冲刺的脚步，他举起匕首高高跃起，双手把匕首调整了角度，尖锐的匕首尖端正对着提姆的胸膛，提姆不得已向旁边侧身躲避，康纳在跃起的时候就知道提姆一定可以躲开自己的攻击，但是自己会比他更快，在落地的瞬时他松开了左手，右手反握着匕首借着空中旋腰的力量向提姆的颈项划过去，提姆的双耳听到了呼啸的风声，他瞪大眼睛看着薄如蝶翼一般的匕首锋刃划过自己面前的空气划向自己的颈间，他强行后退了一步，却依然被匕首挑断了软甲的肩带，“进步挺大。”提姆点了点头，“你的力量很大，速度也很快。”康纳的脸上没有过多的喜悦，更多的是一种和年龄不符的忧郁。  
卡尔翻身下马走向寝宫，两边的侍者纷纷鞠躬，他目不旁视的走进寝宫，屋里没有燃起壁炉，整个宫殿里弥漫着湿冷的雪水气息，一个侍者抱着木柴瑟缩的走进来，在卡尔点头之后燃起了壁炉，火焰和木柴燃烧的味道驱散了一点大殿里的空虚感，卡尔只是沉默的脱下自己的披风挂在架子上，他已经许久没有来过寝宫，自从布鲁斯离开，这里就一直闲置着，一想到那个人他的脸色没来由的阴沉了一瞬间，他在宫殿里缓慢的兜着圈子，宛如一只狮子在巡视自己的领地，布鲁斯的突然消失虽然对外宣称是疗养，但是在堡垒里根本没有秘密，那些原本照料这座宫殿的侍者没来由的紧张起来，他们除了每日例行的卫生扫除就再也没有管过它，好像这座宫殿是一只会吞噬人的怪兽一般对它避之不及，他也再也没有从身边人的嘴里听到过布鲁斯的名字，侍者们谨慎的回避着这个名字唯恐给自己招惹灾祸，所以宫殿里还留存着稀薄的属于布鲁斯·韦恩的痕迹，他看到放在沙发上的书，里面被小心的做了记号，他拿起那本书想要抹去记号却在又最终停手，把书依旧放回沙发上原来的位置，这本书的阅读者也许再也不会回来继续阅读剩下的部分了。  
他听到急匆匆跑到宫殿门口的脚步声骤然停止，他扭过头，一个孩子怀里抱着那只有着圆滚滚眼睛的大鸟站在门口，在他严肃的眼神中露出惊惧的表情，他压着那只大鸟深深的弯下腰，那只大鸟不服气的晃动着脑袋，它的嘴里叼着一只红胸的小鸟，因为它挣扎的动作凄惨的晃了晃，卡尔向着大鸟伸出手，对方冲着他歪了歪脑袋，扑着翅膀落在他的手臂上，“是韦恩领主的？”他伸出手在大鸟的抗议中把他叼在嘴里的小鸟解救出来。  
“是的。”孩子的回应已经带上了哭腔，“韦恩领主在走的时候并没有带上它，把它交给了康纳少爷，但是康纳少爷也出去了，除了我没有人愿意养它。”  
卡尔把大鸟放在了身边的金属架上，在它不满的挣扎中把连着链条的金属环扣在了它的腿上：“辛苦了。”他也知道这个孩子大概是被别人差遣着来干这个出力不讨好的活，孩子收起了眼泪带着疑惑小心的观察着他，卡尔捧起了那只被自己放在旁边的小鸟，他可以感知到那颗小小的心脏还在微弱的跳动，但是翅膀已经折断伤口凄惨的流血，他不动声色的把手指放在小鸟的翅膀下面，柔软的绒毛已经失去了热度，他没有摸到硬质的芦苇管，索性把小鸟递给了孩子，对方不解的接了过去。  
“带这个孩子去找御医领一些伤药，他的脸受伤了需要处理，这只鸟也需要。”卡尔把等待在大殿外的侍者叫进来，扬起下巴示意了一下捧着鸟儿的孩子，对方的脸色有几条渗血的伤痕，显然是被那只大鸟抓伤的。  
他看着有些震惊的孩子：“这只鸟并没有死，它只是受伤了，但是很严重，我相信你能照顾好它。”  
孩子低头看着躺在自己手心里的鸟：“我会照顾好它的，卡尔领主。”在卡尔沉默的点头中鞠躬离开。  
其实从他解救出那只小鸟的那一刻，他就知道那只可怜的小家伙并不是上一次给布鲁斯送信的那一个，虽然他们看起来极为类似，但是仍有细微的差别，就在之前，他曾经看到过一只类似的小鸟落在寝宫的屋檐下梳理羽毛，这种鸟儿的名字和布鲁斯称呼自己养子的方式几乎一模一样，这引起了他的警觉，他几乎不顾鸟儿的挣扎捉住了它，他从对方的翅膀下面找到了一根空心的芦苇管，极脆弱的空心植物茎秆一般用来传递情报，他用一根细针把芦苇杆里的信纸勾了出来，得到的却是哥谭的代理领主希望布鲁斯离开大都会的消息，他不知道这次是布鲁斯和哥谭的第几次联系，直到现在他也很难解释自己那一刻的感受，失落，痛苦或是混合着不甘，只是这些感受没有一种是他设想中应该有的。  
他曾经只愿意把他们之间的关系定义为交易，所以可以轻易地答应迪克把他送回哥谭，只是他们之间的关系远比交易要复杂的多，他不可抑制的被布鲁斯吸引，他曾经生出有些荒诞的猜想，如果他们出生的时代并非乱世，没有隔着国家和战争，他们之间的相处是否会更加容易，但是他很快否定了自己的想法，如果没有战争和危机，他们可能根本不会有见面的机会，他们对对方而言只会是存在于传闻中的陌生人。  
戴安娜的进入打断了他的沉思，“我听说你让一个孩子救了一只鸟。”她微微蹙着眉头，“这不是你的风格，卡尔。”  
“布鲁斯曾经和哥谭人用类似的鸟传递信息。”卡尔的表情没有松动，“这只鸟没有问题。”  
“所以你的意思是，其实哥谭人已经知道布鲁斯·韦恩的处境了？”戴安娜警惕了起来，“我们需要做什么准备吗？”  
“我们必须时刻做好准备，不能有丝毫松懈，星被软禁，莱克斯·卢瑟恐怕已经在扶桑站稳了脚跟，至于哥谭，韦恩努力维持的和平已经成为假象，只需要一个契机，他们就会拼命的反扑上来。”卡尔湛蓝的眼睛逐渐冰封，“只是这一切还缺少重要的一环，只要找到了那一环，我就知道这一切到底是怎么回事。  
”戴安娜有些担忧的看着他，金属架子上的大鸟不耐烦的发出响亮的咔哒声，“真让人讨厌。”戴安娜厌恶的看着那只大鸟。  
卡尔若有所思的看着那只大鸟：“是啊，讨厌的猫头鹰。”  
当天晚上，卡尔在寝宫过夜，虽然巨大的床上只有一个人，但是连日的神经紧绷和战斗胜利带来的轻松让他睡得很好，直到天色完全亮起才彻底苏醒，他喊了一声守在门外的侍者，那个孩子慌慌张张的跑了进来，“是你。”他有些诧异的看着那个孩子。  
“是的，我是常驻寝宫的。”孩子回应了一句，脸上却有着难掩的喜悦，“卡尔领主，那只小鸟活下来了，昨天晚上吃了一点东西。”  
“做的不错。”卡尔敷衍的夸奖了一句，“把我的衣服取来。”  
孩子这才后知后觉的知道自己进来的目的，卡尔看着他手忙脚乱的整理着自己的衣服，有些无奈的重新闭上眼睛，轻微的饰品敲打地面的声音让他睁开眼睛，他和那个孩子都面无表情的盯着那个掉在地上的香囊，孩子慌张的想要捡起却看到卡尔伸出一只手：“把它给我。”  
孩子把香囊递给他，继续弯腰整理着衣服，这是卡尔第一次有充足的时间去观察那个香囊，他看着那枚玳瑁的纽扣，小心的取下上面缠绕的绳结，打开了香囊，里面有着安定作用的草药，就在香囊的内侧用朱红色的墨水以柔美的花体字写了一个字“心”，整理好衣服转过身的孩子，看到卡尔的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来。


	28. Chapter 28

孩子看着卡尔有些阴沉的脸色恐惧的跪了下来，卡尔对这一切恍如未见，他猛然想起布鲁斯曾经坦言爱上过一个美丽的女人，难以言喻的酸涩感和愤怒攫取了他的心脏，他以强权和哥谭为威胁让这个男人留在自己的身边，连他也难以描述他们之间情感的动机——或许是布鲁斯别无选择，但是以那个男人曾经的风流与浪漫，他未必真心愿意留在这里，他扫了一眼跪在地上的孩子：“你起来吧。”  
孩子带着些许惶恐站起，小心翼翼的瞄着卡尔有些可怕的脸色，“你是什么时候开始照顾布鲁斯的?”卡尔坐了起来，让孩子伺候自己穿上衣服。  
孩子皱了皱眉头：“不很久，就是他开始一直呆在寝宫开始的。”  
卡尔微微点头：“你认为他怎么样？”  
“韦恩领主是个英雄。”孩子的眼睛骤然变亮，整个人都变得愉快，“他给我们带来了很多胜利，我也想要像他一样。”  
“你也想到军队里去，成为一名骑士吗？”卡尔意味深长的看着对方，“你应该知道所有的骑士团都对我效忠。”孩子眼睛亮闪闪的看着他，有着难以抑制的兴奋。  
“我需要你的忠诚孩子，告诉我，韦恩领主在寝宫里的时候是否有说过什么，或者做过什么?”  
孩子有些困惑的看着卡尔，“他每天都在看书。”他似乎无法理解卡尔为什么这样询问他，“他基本不会外出，外出也只是在花园里散步，他只是在一次散步的时候见到了康纳少爷，把自己的猫头鹰交给了他。”  
卡尔沉吟了片刻：“孩子，你叫什么名字？”  
“比利。”孩子似乎很兴奋，“韦恩领主依然会和我们一切并肩作战吗？”  
卡尔的动作停顿了片刻：“会的，他会一直和我们在一起。”  
卡尔坐在宫殿里偏头看着窗外的积雪，窗台上的花瓶里有着洁白如霜雪的花朵，散发着幽幽的香气，玛莎从正门走进，卡尔站起身弯腰行礼，玛莎拥抱了他：“你已经很久没有来过了。”  
“国事繁冗。”他随意的找了一个借口，布鲁斯和康纳的先后离开让他产生了一丝违和感，这也使得他来到了玛莎的宫殿，玛莎总是能无条件的安慰他，包容他。  
“昨天你和布鲁斯一起回来的。”玛莎低声的询问他，“他的身体好些了吗？我打算过段日子做些小饼干。”  
“他已经离开皇城而且不会回来了。”卡尔有些烦躁的皱了皱眉头，在玛莎惊诧的目光里缓和了口气，“他早就意属他人，和我不过是逢场作戏，我们之间产生了矛盾，他也就以此为理由离开。”  
“布鲁斯并不是这样的人。”玛莎安抚着他，“是不是他做出了什么让你误解？”  
“并没有。”卡尔有些郁结的叹了一口气，从怀里取出那只香囊，“他深爱着的人甚至冒着死亡的危险，把这个送给即将到前线的人，只可惜直到最后布鲁斯也没有收到。”  
玛莎接过那个香囊，仔细的查看着，“做的很精巧，花样也是常见常见的哥谭的纹样。”她打开了那个香囊，“只是这个里面的字是什么意思。”  
卡尔似乎并不愿意多解释，“他和他心爱的人曾经发生过一个特别浪漫的故事，整个哥谭都知道，甚至有以他们为原型的戏剧剧本。”他脸上的表情充满了嘲讽，“‘找回她的心’多浪漫的故事，以至于他在看到她之后，能够不顾一切的包容那些来自哥谭的难民，和她私下见面。”  
“他不过是一个浪漫一些的伴侣而已，难民的事情他不过是做到了作为一个领主应该做的，如果是你遇到这样的事情，你也会做出同样的选择。”玛莎的眼神里充满了包容，“至于这个香囊，我想你的认识应该是有偏差的。”她的眼神里充满了怀念的神色：“如果一个女人送给她的恋人香囊，她从本意上是不希望直白的表述自己的情感，也就通常不会再里面做任何记号，她想要说的会细密的纹绣在香囊的花纹里。”  
卡尔意味不明的看着玛莎，“虽然我已经过了能够纹绣出漂亮花纹的年纪，但是我还是能够知晓里面的含义的，可惜这个香囊虽然精致，花纹却是一味的堆砌一些好看的样式，完全没有任何含义。”玛莎的指尖抚摸过精细的花纹，表情平和。  
卡尔微微的叹气：“你想说明什么呢？说明他们之间没有什么，只是我过于敏感？你在为他寻找借口。”  
“卡尔，你需要知道，再强悍的心也无法承受一次次的猜忌。”玛莎把香囊递还给他，“爱是需要一些包容的。”  
“我从未对他有过那样的想法。”卡尔别过头去，玛莎看着他温柔的摇了摇头：“我听说你嘉奖了一个孩子。”  
“一个很不错的侍者，他是个机灵的孩子，作为侍者太过大材小用。”卡尔接过香囊，似乎因为岔开话题松了一口气，“我们的战争远比想象中的消耗要大。”  
“我相信你的选择。”玛莎拥抱了他亲吻了他的额头，“正因为这样你才应该去相信布鲁斯·韦恩，你是否真的认真了解过哥谭呢？”卡尔低头沉吟不语，“我相信你曾经到过哥谭，但是我也知道你并没有看过布鲁斯带来的有关哥谭历史的书籍，你并没有真正的想要了解布鲁斯的家乡。”玛莎看着他轻声的叹息，“哥谭人的浪漫是写在骨血里的，所以他们天生对于戏剧有着敏锐的感知，但是他们也同样爱憎分明，对爱情极为忠诚，也正因此，他们会喜欢一生忠于自己伴侣的天鹅。”  
卡尔抬头看着她：“我的确从未深入了解过哥谭，这是我的错误。”他站起身微微欠身：“我还有事要处理。”  
荣恩来到议事厅的时候，卡尔正盯着案几上的一本书发呆，“我要让你找到一个人，荣恩。”卡尔抬起头看着他，“我需要你找到哥谭的猫头鹰。”  
“但这很难，要知道哥谭遥远，而且人口也不少。”荣恩有些费解，却看到卡尔摇了摇头：“这只猫头鹰就潜伏在堡垒里，荣恩，没有什么比藏在堡垒里更容易知道所有的消息了，他不会相信任何人告诉他的消息，除非亲耳听到。”  
荣恩点了点头：“我明白了。”  
“我需要一只活的猫头鹰。”卡尔的眼神变得凌厉，“我要让那只猫头鹰活着见我。”  
他走进了没有亮灯的房间，暗沉沉的房间里冷的惊人，那个女人坐在窗前盯着窗外发呆，他不知道她在想什么，只是在听到声音的时候扭头用一双疲惫的眼睛看着他，他伸手点燃了桌子上一根细小的蜡烛，昏黄的光晕被无尽的黑暗吞噬，这个曾经哥谭最美丽的女人似乎在迅速的凋零，“我已经按照你说的去做了。”她的声音里含着悲哀，“你现在可以把她还给我了吧。”  
“你原本可以完成的更好。”他看到女人因为他的话不自觉的颤抖，眼睛里积蓄泪水，“只是这并不能全算是你的错，那个孩子原本就很聪明，被他发现也是可以理解的。”  
她微微欠身：“所以请您把孩子还给我，我会带着她离开，藏到一个他们都找不到的地方去。”  
“如果连这个孩子都可以发现的问题，你认为只蝙蝠发现不了吗？”他摇了摇头，看到女人的眼中落下绝望的泪水，“我需要你留下来，配合他，让所有的人厌弃他。”  
女人哽咽了一下，“你可以这样利用我，因为我原本就是这样的女人，但是我的孩子她是无辜的。”她看着那个男人，哀求着，“求您饶恕她。”  
男人看着她，眼睛里没有任何情绪的起伏，女人的哀求无法在她的心里激起任何波澜，他看着她表情终于有了一丝松动，露出了悲悯，“多让人动容的母亲。”他的声音却冷得宛如冰凌，“只是她的降生就带着无法洗脱的罪恶，你为什么要说她无辜。”他看着终于失声痛哭的女人，眼神中产生了一丝扭曲的快意：“如果他知道一个不被认可的女人暗自孕育了他的血脉，偷偷地把孩子生下来，你认为他会怎样对待这个孩子？”  
女人停止了哭泣：“那么你又有什么顾虑一定要我留下来呢？他现在已经离开了哥谭，被大都会抛弃，失去了一切，他已经没有力量反抗了。”  
“因为你们都在低估他，他并不像你们想象中的简单。”男人的脸上闪过一丝怨毒，“如果他仅仅是一个骑士，他的敏锐和强悍也只是比普通人略强一些，并不会有出人意料的作为，但他不仅仅是骑士，如果随意的处置他，产生的灾难性后果是我们任何一个人都控制不了的。”  
“所以你让我留下，费尽心思的陷害他，让他被大都会猜忌。”女人的眼睛里闪过一丝悚然，“你希望卡尔能够这样做，你在挑起我们和大都会之间的战争。”  
“从历史进程来看，和平只是暂时，战争才是永远的主题，他在这个位置太久了，用他虚伪的理念来洗脑。”男人的眼神猛然变得狂热，“如果没有战争，他又如何能够坐在现在的位置上？他又怎样获得大都会人的认可呢？他不过是为了自己更安稳的坐在自己的位置上，才会告诉你们要向往和平。”  
女人痛苦的闭上了眼睛：“那你如何才愿意把我的孩子还给我？”  
“等到他虚伪，罪恶的血脉完全被清除，等到那些被他的伪善蒙蔽的人完全清醒。”他看到女人猛然睁开眼睛，眼睛里闪过一丝痛苦，“当然，我知道你在担心你的女儿，如果你做的足够好，我会把她还给你，她只是一个女孩，这让她的罪责减轻了不少。”  
女人垂下了头：“你需要告诉我，你为什么会这样憎恨他的血脉？”  
“为什么？”男人似乎有着瞬间的沉吟，并不明亮的室内她看不清他的任何表情，他看到他缓缓的抬起右手取下了一直戴着的兜帽，只是一瞬间的停顿，他再一次戴上兜帽，只是一瞬间的凝视让她恐惧的后退了一步。  
千代拨弄着火盆里的炭火，看着炭块变成红炽的状态，花靠坐在床上似乎有些昏昏欲睡，千代站起身为她倒了一杯茶：“要不要撤去一个火盆？现在最冷的时候已经过去了，屋里暖和倒容易气闷。”  
花睁开眼睛摇了摇头：“我的兰花如何了？”  
千代站起身看着放在窗台上的花，翠色的叶子挺立着：“好着呢。”  
“那就先不必撤了。”花摇了摇头，“这么冷的天，撤了火盆只怕它要耐受不住。”  
“说起来也真是古怪。”花伸了个懒腰从床上坐起来看着窗台上的一排绿色，“兰花若是生在幽谷，冬天只怕要比这里冷得多，却也没有这样的娇气病。”  
“幽谷里的兰花和皇宫里的到底是不同的。”千代看着她，脸上的表情却变得谨慎了起来，“幽谷里的兰花，接受四时的风吹日晒，早已对外界的气候习惯了，皇宫里的却是自小养在暖室里，莫说寒冷，就是风雨也侵染不到，到了气温下降就有人搬进室内，等到天气转暖了才搬到室外阴凉处放着，它们从生到死都不知道什么是风雨，什么是寒冷，因为风雨欲来，寒冷未至的时候就有人把它们带到室内了。”  
花冷淡的看着那一排花，嗤笑了一声：“若是那人忘了把它们搬进屋里呢？只怕就是叶断茎折，死期将至了。”  
千代有些惶恐的跪下，她的额头触着地面：“不论别人如何，我是绝对不会忘了这些花的。”  
“起来吧，我没有怨你的意思，只是你这便是好心办坏事了。”花叹了一口气，“你要是放着它们不管，这些花可能挨不过一个冬天，一次风雨就全都毁坏了，但是若是它们能熬过这一个冬天，以后的冬天便好了，但是你一次两次把它们从艰难的环境里解救出来，你若是能够一直心心念念着也就罢了，只是世事无常，你若是有一日忘了，又该如何呢？”  
她的侍女没有起身，只是固执跪着，“我知道你们是为了我好，只是你们一次两次的这样让我心寒。”她没有看向自己的侍女，的眼睛里是一片寒凉到极致的悲伤，“去准备车马，我们去看看我们的大将军。”  
“天皇大人。”她的侍女有些惶恐的抬头，“还请您相信星将军。”  
她发出一声短促的笑声：“去吧，准备车马，我不会如何。”她看着犹疑不决站起来的侍女，“顺便把我们这里的兰花也带上。”她的侍女诺诺的退出，看着她自己披上斗篷。  
外面的天气的确比之前要暖和一些，花坐在摇晃的马车上低头抚弄着自己捧在手里的兰花，精致的叶片在颠簸下抖动，也不知道这一次的寒冷会对这个娇弱的花造成怎样的影响，马车缓缓停下来开门的依然是那个和气的胖男人，他看到花满脸笑容的要把她带到书房去，“如果你们家主人还在书房，就不用你带路了。”花抬手制止了他，“我送到你们家府上的仆从，你可见过？”  
男人的脸上闪过一丝困惑，随即依然笑容满面：“见过，自然是见过的。”  
“哦，其中几男几女？干活可还勤快？”花瞥了一眼尴尬的站在那里的男人，他脸上的笑容几乎要挂不住了，纵然天气寒冷，他的鼻尖上已经渗出了细密的汗珠。  
“不会说话就不要开口。”侍女走上前呵斥着不安的男人，让他的头低的更低，“你们家里的活很少吗？还不快去干活。”男人连忙躬身离开，“如果这奴仆真的是星将军遣散的，陛下又何必和一个奴仆计较呢。”侍女看着表情意味不明的花，“这人倒是个忠心耿耿的人呢。”  
“好人倒都被你做了。”花瞥了她一眼。  
星在人进入的时候并没有抬头，直到对方在自己的窗前磨蹭良久才疑惑的抬头，花正站在他的窗边把一盆兰花安置在窗台上，他愣了片刻起身跪下，花没有回头，只是缓缓地拨弄着兰花的叶片：“星，告诉我，我的父母是怎样去世的？”  
星怔愣了片刻，深深地低下头：“有大名意图夺权，逼宫，先皇不得已……”  
花没有说话，只是安静的听着，终于她低声的开口：“那你又为什么恰巧在那里？”  
星终于明白有些事情已经无法隐瞒，他弯下腰额头触及地面：“当时大名势大，集合各方的军队，臣虽年少却有报国之心，也一同前来。”  
“所以你看着他们杀死了我的父母，却没有阻止。”花的声音有些惨淡，“不过我该谢谢你吗？你还救了我。”  
“臣不得已……”  
“我知道你是不得已，你在这之前只是一个挂名的将军，等到你救下了我，你成了真正的将军，手握这个国家最强大的军队。”她带着几分厌恶，几分愤恨，“你们一个个的欺瞒着我，是把我当傻子吗？”  
星抬起头正对上她的目光，她无论之前怎样的纯真，现在她已经亲尝了权力的滋味，她厌恶自己的近臣对于自己的欺瞒，她无法容忍任何人对她掌握权柄的怀疑，她也许还有着宽厚和仁慈，但是这是给她的人民准备的，和自己无关，她的血液里属于统治者的暴戾和武断在逐渐显示出来。  
花看着跪在地上脸色慢慢变得苍白的大将军，微微皱了皱眉头：“起来吧。”星迟疑了一下站了起来，“你自己应该知道你犯下的是什么罪责。”她的声音里充满了疲惫，“只是我需要你去帮我解决一些事情。”  
星垂着头没有说话，她自顾自的说下去：“你认为辅政大臣莱克斯·卢瑟如何。”  
“他曾经作为反叛军的领导，反抗过卡尔·艾尔。”星沉吟了片刻，“他的目的也仅仅是为了能够把卡尔拉下马，他可以采取一切的措施。”  
“包括扶桑。”花打断了他的话，她扭头看着窗外皑皑的积雪，天气返暖积雪已经开始消融，“扶桑在他的眼里也不过是一个筹码，他太过迫切的想要寻仇。”她从窗外收回目光，似笑非笑的看着站在自己面前的大将军：“你知道吗，他竟然在帮我批奏折，所有我看到的，都是他们希望我看到的……和你做的一模一样。”星无言以对，只好沉默的看着她。  
“只要我的手里还有他们想要的权力，他们就不会放过我，我的结局不会比我的父母更好。”她的目光猛地变得冷厉：“几十万的大军常年在外征战，对于国家的损耗有多大，将军知道吗？”  
星垂下了视线：“所以才劝说陛下把军队撤回，休养生息后再做定夺。”  
“很遗憾，他们已经回不来了。”星抬起头愕然的看着她，“莱克斯用尽了办法，希望我能把军队留在外面，他希望的是在战争榨干扶桑的同时也能把大都会也拖垮，最好能把哥谭也扯进来，一同把大都会撕碎。”她停顿了片刻：“他筹谋了很久，开始的时候国库的空虚他会用自己的家产补上，后来他就私铸货币，用成色不好的钱币换取市场上足额的货币。”  
“户部……”星有些担忧的看着她。  
“户部早就被他换上了自己的人，根本没有人发现这一点，也不会有人说出来，如果不是我最近把所有的账本都翻了一遍，根本不会发现这个国家已经几乎被掏空了，之前十四郎先生曾经告诉我说战争已经让这个国家不堪重负，我还不相信，户部的账面永远都是那样好看，只是一切都是假的。”她摇了摇头，“没有了大名还会有其他的人，这个国家的内忧已经超出了外患，他们随时会扑上来咬断我的脖子。”  
星再一次跪下：“不知道陛下需要我做什么？”  
“很简单。”花点了点头，“去把你曾经创造出的军队，完全的毁掉，至于国内的事情我会处理。”  
星沉默了片刻深深地低下了头：“臣遵旨。”  
花走出房间舒了一口气，千代有些焦虑的跑过来：“怎么样？”  
“没什么，一切都好。”花摇了摇头，“大概那盆兰花是会开花的。”千代沉默的低下头，花向前走去，一切都没有什么变化，毕竟那个可以爱上全天下的男人不会爱上自己。  
当杰森走进宫殿的时候，他的兄长正低头查看着文件，比起之前的量减少了不少，却让他由衷地难过，“我听说你见过布鲁斯了。”他的兄长没有迂回，也没有把视线从文件上抽离。  
“他挺好的。”杰森不知道自己为什么会说出这样违心的话，最初的愤怒和疯狂的发泄之后，他感到自己整个人都很平和，“他虽然在大都会失了权势，但是卡尔·艾尔并没有治他的罪，他还是可以自由行动的。”  
他的兄长终于抬起头看向窗外，他顺着对方的目光看过去，外面白皑皑的积雪依旧凝成坚硬的冰壳，没有丝毫要融解的意思，这个冬天似乎漫长到让人心颤，原本的在花园里生长的尖锐如针的茅草被冰壳冻结，只余下细小的尖端在寒风中瑟瑟的颤抖，“他大概短时间内不会回到哥谭了，对我很失望吧。”迪克看向窗外，眼睛里写满了疲惫，“我和提姆当时赞同了他的提议。让他到大都会去，到头来却失去了一切。”  
杰森沉默着，最终松了一口气：“这已经是最坏的结局了，他大概也会有自己的考量，我们能做到的只有相信他。”  
迪克点了点头，收回视线：“他对你说了什么？你们总不至于面对面呆坐一晚上。”  
杰森瞥了他一眼耸了耸肩膀：“没有什么，他只是说他别无选择，只能以和大都会建立盟约的关系来换取和平。”他停顿了一瞬间：“而且他的身上被卡尔戴上了耻辱的标志，他说卡尔其实并不信任任何哥谭人。”  
“然后他自己亲自下调令把哥谭最精锐的直属于领主的军队带到大都会，留在皇城？”迪克微微皱起了眉头，“如果真的像他说的一般，卡尔会容许他那样做吗？”  
“虽然我和他并不像你和提姆那样亲厚，但是这次他回来的一切举动让我觉得奇怪。”杰森的脸上显现出少有的困惑和疑虑，“他不会是那种受到了不公正的待遇会回来诉苦的性格，而且他在大都会目前被宣布的也只是休养，包括提姆也没有告诉我们他发生了什么异常，不论是在哥谭的大都会军队，在大都会的哥谭军队都很安定，没有调动的迹象。”  
“我现在很担心已经被大都会占领的地区。”迪克对他的分析表示认同，“暴乱发生的地区一直是哥谭最不稳定的地区，布鲁斯曾经花费很大的力气亲自去那里进行管理，效果也只是暂时控制，现在那里虽然表面上被大都会控制了，但是大都会的主要精力依然在和扶桑的战争上，现在实际上大片的领土不在我们的控制下，也不再大都会的控制下。”  
“你的意思是还有其他的人在控制那片土地？”杰森似乎有些难以置信，但他依然点了点头，“提姆呢，有消息吗？”  
“之前的回信说他和大都会的储君在一起，在追寻一只猫头鹰。”迪克摇了摇头，“然后就没有消息了。”  
杰森讥讽的笑了笑：“也许，那只猫头鹰不在别的地方，就在大都会。”  
“如果真的在大都会倒也好办。”迪克耸了耸肩膀，“只不过布鲁斯之前的努力大概都会白费。”  
“你想要进攻现在驻扎在哥谭的大都会军队？别忘了我们的军队和领主都在大都会。”杰森有些烦躁的皱起了眉头，“我们现在没有足够的军队。”  
“如果真的有那只猫头鹰的存在，战争就一定会爆发，他会以我们的名义挑起这场战争。”迪克叹了一口气，“现在因为扶桑的关系，大都会和哥谭被迫组成联盟，如果扶桑战败，我们还真的有联盟的必要吗？大都会和哥谭战斗了太久，彼此失去了太多，短暂的和平并不能抹平我们之间的裂痕。”  
两个人都安静下来，“我们需要的只有一个恰当的时机了。”杰森转身离开，“如果你真的觉得战争有必要可以自行决断，毕竟战争是领主自己可以决定的，只是我不希望看到毫无准备的战争，更不希望布鲁斯做出的一切努力都是白费，我不反对用力量换取自己需要的东西，只是别失控。”  
这是大赦湾一个寻常的渔家酒吧，打渔归来疲惫不堪的渔民会选择在这里喝上几杯略显浑浊的劣酒，互相开着粗鲁却无伤大雅的玩笑，但是现在酒吧里的气氛却显得有些凝重，一个身材高大强壮，有着金色长发和络腮胡子的男人坐在酒吧的正中，表情严肃，其余的人虽然在喝酒表情却显得并不轻松，“我们不该答应那个哥谭人的要求。”一个渔民小声开口，周围的人纷纷应和，“他连自己都无法保全，把他自己和自己的国家作为礼物送给卡尔·艾尔乞求和平，他根本就是卡尔的说客。”  
“那并不是礼物，是和谈，就如同我们现在在和卡尔做的一样。”男人的脸色略微阴沉了一瞬间，“和我们相比他更了解卡尔·艾尔，他只身前往，我们不必要害怕他。”  
在人们的低声议论中，破旧的大门被推开，走进来的人已经取下了自己的面罩，金发的男人站起身走到他的面前，两个人四目相对却没有人先开口，终于，后来者先开口了，“亚瑟·库瑞。”他的声音有着不同于渔民的优雅，“他们称呼你为‘海王’，听说你可以和鱼对话。”  
他的话音刚落，眼前的金发男人猛地出手，在他反抗前卡着他的脖子把他摁在酒吧凝着油腻的肮脏的破木桌上，他的脊背撞在木板上发出沉重的声音，周围的渔民都站起来，鼓掌大声的欢呼，“我不和鱼说话。”金发的男人带着轻蔑的目光看着他，“别拿你那一套贵族的腔调说笑话。”  
被压制的人安静的看着他，“我很抱歉。”他的眼神中略微带着歉意，“但是我确实是来帮助你的，我们不妨继续谈谈。”  
“先说出你的筹码，哥谭人。”金发的男人威胁的压了压他的咽喉，“你打算如何帮助我们？”  
“我知道你们和卡尔存在争端，你们世代居住在这里，捕鱼为生，但是战争的来临让大赦湾成了一个重要的港口，卡尔的军队接管了这里，你们不被允许出海。”他平静的看着眼前眼睛中浮现出愤怒的人，“所以我想要给你们一个岛，你们可以在那里自由的生活。”  
“什么？”金发男人眼中的愤怒变为惊诧，“这不可能。”  
“但是经常出海的你们是知晓的，就在大都会的南端，被称为‘失落的土地’的亚特兰蒂斯，那里的岛屿星罗棋布。”被压制在桌子上的人握住了金发男人的手腕，“那里足以你们生存。”  
“我又如何信任你呢？”他被重新重重的压回桌子上，金发的男人拔出一把尖刀，足以切开柔韧鱼皮的刀刃抵着他的脖子，“你已经知晓了一切的存在，你是卡尔·艾尔的顾问，他给了你权力，你又有什么理由帮助我们？”  
他没有说话，只是举起自己的空无一物的左手，金发的男人盯着他的左手收回了刀刃松开手，他整理了一下衣领从桌上起身。  
“你这是希望我们和卡尔·艾尔之间发生战争吗？”一个渔民猛然发声，让人群再次骚乱，“先不说我们离开故土前往那些岛屿的难度，虽然我们本是渔民生活在水上，并没有多少家当，但是一旦卡尔知道我们占据了岛屿，一定会前来干涉，那种时候……”渔民噤了声，他看着惶恐的人群。  
“并没有那个人天生是为了战斗。”他叹了一口气，“大都会人，哥谭人，包括你们，哪个人开始战斗的时候都是迫不得已，一个敢于拿起剑，也最终能够放下剑的人才能活下去。”  
“我们会考虑你的提议的，哥谭人。”金发的男人点了点头，“告诉我，你需要的报酬。”  
“我希望你们在离开这里的时候，可以带上来自哥谭的难民。”他不假思索的回应，“让他们有一个地方安顿下来。”  
金发的男人盯着他，似乎在确认他的意图：“只是你并不知道那些难民到底在哪里，要知道，离开大赦湾的时间仅有几天，错过了，大都会的军队就会重新封锁这里，我们要等至少一年。”  
“他们很快就会到。”他点了点头，似乎充满了信心，“我已经告诉她，她无论如何都会找到我的。”  
金发的男人点了点头：“我希望你能够信守你的承诺，哥谭人。”  
“我希望你能称呼我为布鲁斯，亚瑟。”他看着金发的男人，“我也同样希望你能够信守许诺给我的一切。”  
布鲁斯被亚瑟安排在渔村的一间空房里，和其他的屋舍相比，这间房子的情况还算不错，但是走进去才发现里面除了一张破桌，一张铺了稻草的硬床和一床兽皮的被褥，空无一物，从大海上刮来的冷风让整个屋子冰凉潮湿，“屋子的主人出去一段时间，你可以住几天。”亚瑟看了看室内的情况，“我会让人送些吃的过来，不过我们这里就是这样的情况。”  
“挺不错的。”布鲁斯环视着屋里的情况，“如果可以，我希望你们能够提供给我一小段鲸鱼的软骨，一盏油灯。”  
亚瑟点了点头：“需要来自大都会的消息吗？”  
“不，不需要。”布鲁斯有些诧异的看着他，“我们现在要做的是怎么离开这个大陆，这个大陆上在发生什么，等我们再次回来的时候再了解也为时未晚。”  
冬夜的渔村静默的让人恐惧，布鲁斯把兽皮的被子裹在身上，看着桌子上摇晃的灯火昏昏欲睡，暗沉的夜色包裹着深色的海面似乎要把一切吞噬，他听到唯一的窗户传来的轻响，有人极富技巧的打开了它，他睁开眼睛，原本泛滥在眼睛里的混沌已经退潮，窗户打开寒风涌出，来人站在他的背后，他并没有听到她落地的声音，她的动作一定很轻灵，一如多年之前从他的窗户跃入踏着旖旎的梦境走入他的怀抱，只是现实却是寒酸破败满目苍凉，她终于开口，“我听他们说你来找过我。”她的声音很轻，似乎还有一丝疲惫，“你要做什么？”  
“没什么。”布鲁斯松开手让兽皮顺着自己的后背滑落，“带你们离开这里，远离国家之间的纷争。”  
“我从未想过你会退缩。”她轻笑出声，“打算带着你的子民逃离吗？”  
“大部分的哥谭人依旧留在哥谭，离开的只有你们。”布鲁斯的回应让她的笑容冻结在脸上。  
“不，你什么都不明白。”她的声音猛地拔高，有些急切的捉住布鲁斯的衣袖，“我们想要的并不是这些。”  
“那你还想获得什么呢？回到哥谭或者大都会获得他们的信任吗？”布鲁斯拂开她攥着自己的衣袖紧张到发白的手指，“这是你们唯一的机会，我让你们从这片大陆离开，不是让你们去送死的。”  
她垂下头站在原地，她比任何人都清楚离开会有怎样的灾难降临，在赶来的路上，他的内心里还有着些许的希冀，但是现在那些希望全部都被碾碎了，“是的，这是我们唯一的机会。”她有些惨淡的开口，“我会在明天让他们赶来，但是我不会离开。”  
“比起我，他们更加信任你，塞琳娜。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“我只是希望你能够安抚他们。”  
“你想要庇护你的臣民，所以你选择来到这里和那些渔民交涉，但是我也有想要保护的东西。”她并没有被他的劝说打动，“我不能离开。”  
“如果你被人威胁，你最大的筹码现在就坐在你的面前。”布鲁斯的话让她的身子猛地一颤，“我知道你的心里一定备受煎熬，如果你已经下定决心把我交易出去，你不会来见我，只是你的筹码越不稳定，你需要付出的代价就越高昂，你现在迫切需要的是安定，只有安定下来了才能和对方谈判。”  
“安定？你根本不知道我即将失去的是什么，却在这里给我建议？”她的声音再一次拔高，充满了讥讽，“你和卡尔·艾尔一样，终究会被自己的自负杀死。”  
“我当然知道你即将失去的是什么。”布鲁斯的声音里充满了让她绝望的寒凉，“我不知道还有什么能比我的血更让他们愤怒。”  
“你从一开始就没有想过要挽救她，即使她是你唯一的女儿。”她靠近一步小心的拔出匕首，抵着他的后背，“或许我应该直接杀了你。”  
布鲁斯扭过头充满诧异的看着她，她猛然醒悟过来：“你在欺骗我，你并不知道她的存在。”  
“现在知道了。”布鲁斯点了点头，表情由惊诧变得平和，“我只是猜想过这一切的可能。”  
“那你现在有什么打算。”她把刀刃向前顶了顶。  
布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀：“我不打算改变自己的计划。”  
她惊悚的后退了一步，“你是个怪物。”她凄然的看着他，“之前你并不清楚她的存在，可以把她置于险境，现在你依然不打算改变。”  
“因为那只猫头鹰憎恶的东西并不会改变。”他低下头盯着自己的手指，“无论我怎样的妥协，他憎恶的依然是流在我身体里的血液，也依旧会憎恨延续了我的血脉的人。”  
“如果你带领着这群渔民占领了那些岛屿，可能永远也无法回去了。”她下意识的说出了自己最忧心的话，布鲁斯的脸上闪过极复杂的表情，他似乎在斟酌她所说的回去是哪里，是他长大的哥谭，亦或是他用鲜血捍卫的大都会，他匆匆离开那些地方，甚至没有告别。  
他平淡的表情让人觉得有些悲伤，“这个问题等到我返回大陆的时候再做回答吧，有些事情并非我能够决定。”他垂下视线，语气云淡风轻，“我之前认为我会在哥谭奋斗直到死去，到了大都会我依然这样想，只是我一次次的错了，和命运相比，我们太过渺小，有些时候是会无能为力。”  
“所以你许诺给我们的到底是什么，是逃避……”她看着他深湛的蓝色眼睛，深湛的蓝色一如初见的澄澈坚定，哥谭的污秽与罪恶没有玷污它的色泽，大都会的打压与挫败没有磨灭它的光泽，让她惊叹这双眼睛主人惊人的魅力。  
“是变革。”布鲁斯对于未来有着属于自己的固执的坚持，“我从未想过退缩，我只是想要改变。”塞琳娜突然无话可说，她了解布鲁斯的固执，他的人生一直到现在都是在反抗，以一己之力对抗整个哥谭的腐朽与堕落，以一人之智去挽救大都会的崩溃与倾颓。他的眼睛里有舔着爪牙的雄狮，却也有着在月光下都会融化的冰棱，渴望着鲜血和鏖战，却也憧憬着最微弱的温暖和庇护，这也使得曾经接近他的自己对他的一切充满茫然。  
她终于垂下了头，“我会带着那些人和你一起，我也希望你能够利用你在哥谭的能力挽救你的女儿。”她的语速很快，似乎害怕自己会因为出口的话后悔，“只是，你不害怕那些渔民真的成为亚特兰蒂斯的公民，反过来威胁大都会和哥谭吗？”  
她听到了布鲁斯的轻声嗤笑：“我为什么要害怕呢？哥谭没有我依然会被称为哥谭，我是她的捍卫者，而非凌驾于她的统治者。”  
这个冬季大概是他们进入大都会以来最寒冷的冬季，无数的将士死在于卡尔和他的顾问的突袭，关平眼睁睁的看着他们的一腔热血从裂开大口的颈部涌出，在地面上凝成红色的冰霜，又被皑皑白雪覆盖，他在军营里巡视，战士们聚在一起用惶恐的眼神看着他，被勒令返回京都的星则因为进言停战触犯天颜，遭到软禁，这个消息传到军队，对刚刚遭受重创的军队不啻于雪上加霜，一种兔死狗烹的悲伤在军队里蔓延，他们失去了刚刚进入大都会时平吞山河的气势，消极怠战，前来接替星的西蒙更是按兵不动，原本就损失惨重的扶桑军队只能一步步的收缩防线，而大都会则是愈战愈勇，势如破竹，一举夺回了燧石峡谷。  
扶桑军队的撤退让皇城的气氛逐渐放松下来，经过一个寒冬鏖战的大都会军队终于能够开个庆功宴轻声片刻，伪装成布鲁斯的巴里如坐针毡的陪在卡尔身边，就在他盘算着要如何离开，荣恩的密保让卡尔猛地站起，庆功宴戛然而止，卡尔冲着一脸无措的将士们挥手：“大家自便，我有事需要回皇城处理。”  
卡尔跨着战马一路从前线返回，初春的雨水让泥土解冻变得潮湿，细密的水珠顺着他白色的披风滑落，跟在卡尔身后的巴里勒紧马缰，濡湿的泥土让马的铁掌变得湿滑，他只得让马匹小步慢跑，马匹偶尔的踉跄让巴里心惊胆战，“您不必这样着急……”巴里夹了夹马腹让马匹赶上卡尔，却在看到对方阴沉的脸色之后沉默下来。  
两人一路静默，荣恩已经在城门口等待，“我找到他了。”荣恩迎了上来，卡尔的速度稍减，“那只猫头鹰。”  
“他在哪？”卡尔皱了皱眉头，荣恩示意了一下，巴里在马上欠身，勒紧马缰看着卡尔和荣恩的背影逐渐隐没在皇城的雨幕里。  
戴着兜帽的男人坐在桌边，看着桌上的咖啡逐渐失去热气，他丝毫不在意自己的身边围绕着佩戴火铳的大都会骑士，好像他们只是带着兵刃的稻草人，沉稳的步伐在门外响起，身边围绕的骑士恭敬欠身，戴着兜帽的男人抬起头嘴角勾起讥诮的弧度，大都会的领主缓步走入，周身浮动着极具压迫力的暴怒气氛，他扫视了携带火铳的骑士，微微偏头示意他们出去，队长试图阻止却被随后进入的荣恩不动声色摇头制止，所有的骑士再次欠身离开屋子，在屋外进行戒备。  
他曾了解过站在自己对面的年轻领主，对方能够从叛军手里夺回自己的国家，确实是有着惊人的勇气与智谋，但是他并非没有弱点，他如同神一样想要庇护自己的子民，只是他并非神明，他有着太多的顾虑，他会因为布鲁斯提议建立联盟犹豫，也会因为布鲁斯被俘以领主的身份只身深入敌军，甚至会因为迪克要求布鲁斯返回的时候暴怒，他会是这个国家乱世的英雄，但是作为领主他并非无懈可击。  
而那位年轻的领主也在打量他，“我挺惊讶的。”对方率先开口，他踱到另一张椅子前坐下，“我从未想过会这么早的见到你。”  
“但是这并非我第一次见到您。”戴着兜帽的男人微微欠身，语气充满了嘲讽，“我知道您在找我，也知道您想要见到我。”  
“毕竟你才是那个栖息于阁楼偷窥别人的人。”卡尔的脸色依旧冷硬如冰霜，“如果这样你就应该知道我为什么找到你。”戴着兜帽的男人抬起头看着卡尔，脸上甚至浮现出若有若无的笑意，等待着这位领主的再次质问。  
“你陷害了我的顾问，把我的军队屡次逼入绝境，让我的国家蒙受灾难。”卡尔向前倾斜了身子，看着眼前的人，“告诉我是为什么？哥谭已经和我们组成联盟，布鲁斯·韦恩是联盟的顾问，但是你背叛了自己的国家去选择帮助扶桑人？是谁让你这样做的？”  
“哥谭和大都会是同盟，你真的这样认为吗？”男人也同样前倾了身子，“你真的这样想吗？”  
“我劝你还是把一切说出来。”卡尔的眼底有危险的红色光芒流转，“之前说的任何一条罪状，都可以让我把你处死，我知道那一切都是你做的。”  
“我从未否认过自己做了哪些，只是人心并没有那么简单。”男人并没有退缩，隐藏在兜帽下的脸看不清表情，“卡尔·艾尔，你真的相信你自己说出的，结成同盟的话吗？你的内心里真的全然信赖布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”  
卡尔感觉自己的内心猛然瑟缩了一下，莫名的恐惧和不祥的预感从心底盛腾其来，他沉默的盯着近在咫尺的男人的演讲，隐藏在兜帽下的脸那双眼睛却闪亮的可怕，好像自己心底的一切想法都会在那双眼睛下无所遁形，他凝视深渊却发现深渊也同样在观察自己，他不知道这个男人知道什么，经历什么，未知只会让人恐惧，当他面临强大的敌军和来自叛军的阴谋威胁也绝不会比现在更加惶恐，  
“我当然信任他，哥谭是我们最重要的盟友。”他的声音有些干涩。  
他看到那人的表情似乎变得更加愉快：“我希望你能信任他，毕竟信任是相互的，信任换取信任，带来和平富足，不信任带来不信任，引发动乱灾难。”他看着沉默下来的卡尔：“布鲁斯·韦恩把他的军队交给了您，您用它来换取哥谭的土地，这样自然是极好的。”  
卡尔的脸色猛然差到了极致，眼底红色的光芒愈加强烈，他站起身缓缓的靠近那个男人，“不论我的下场如何，你们之间的裂痕已经存在，并且永远无法弥合。”带着兜帽的男人脸上闪现着近乎恶毒的快意，他的声音猛地拔高，宛如厉鬼的尖笑尾音带着颤抖，“这片大陆的寒冬刚刚降临，卡尔·艾尔，您可以杀死我，只是直到您的死期，他也不会再次信任你。”  
　　


	29. Chapter 29

卡尔眼底的红光消弭，他没有选择进一步靠近，而是站在原地用一种让人怖惧的眼神看着那个男人，那个男人的眼睛里有着让人奇异的熟悉，也有着让可怕的狠戾，他一眼就看到了自己内心最深处的恐惧，把它血淋淋的挖出来放在自己的面前，被人看穿了心思的卡尔有着难以抑制的愤怒，他想要冲上去烧死这个男人，或者直接把他撕成碎片，但是理智却又让他停下来，他只能看着对方，看着对方翕动嘴唇吐露着最恶毒的诅咒，把淬了毒的匕首刺进自己的心脏。  
“仅凭你说出的话，我就可以处死你。”卡尔的声音有些沙哑，连他也不知道自己是否在恐惧，“大都会和哥谭是最稳定的联盟，你在谣传领主的对抗，在教唆民众进行分裂，作为一个哥谭人，你就这样希望自己的国家陷入动荡吗？”  
戴着兜帽的男人疯狂的大笑起来，卡尔听到了屋外骑士的骚动，他们因为屋内异常的响动紧张，男人的脸上显示出癫狂的快意，“是啊，哥谭自然是不希望动乱的，只是我不能称为哥谭人。”他的脸上显示出扭曲的快感，“最稳定的同盟？你们从合作的伊始就有着各自的筹谋，你告诉我你们曾经开诚布公的谈过？”  
卡尔沉默的看着这个人，作为一个旁观者他看的太清楚了，当布鲁斯还在哥谭的时候，他在哥谭蛰伏，观察着整个哥谭的情况，当布鲁斯被迫来到大都会，他也一并前来，观察的对象从哥谭变成了这个新生的联盟，他伪装的太好潜伏的太深，当他们在兵荒马乱中挽救这个联盟的时候，他已经发现了这个联盟的症结，外面看起来铁桶一样的帝国有着难以言喻的疾患，只需要一个契机就会四分五裂，他看着这个男人，猛然想起了布鲁斯曾经讲给自己的冰原狼，那些眼睛里泛着绿光的恶兽驱赶着体型于自己几倍的猎物，并不攻击只是驱赶，直到老弱的猎物精疲力竭才扑上来分食。  
房门被猛地推开，全身甲胄的戴安娜站在门口目光锐利的看着气氛诡异的两个人，她身边的骑士已经拔出火铳瞄准了戴着兜帽的男人，卡尔不用确认也知道他们正盯着自己，只要自己一个首肯的动作，眼前这个不断挑衅自己的男人就会变成马蜂窝，他从未有过如此犹豫的时候，眼前这个男人已经挑起了大都会和哥谭之间的火星，如果他贸然行动，这个火星会变成炸弹，不甘与愤懑席卷了他的心头，但他逐渐冷静下来，理智提醒他现在任何冲动的举动都会引发难以预知的后果，他危机暂缓的帝国很有可能无法承担。  
他挥了挥手阻止了戴安娜的行为：“放他走，戴安娜。”  
“卡尔！”戴安娜蹙起眉头，眼神中浮现出担忧的神色，卡尔的表情冷淡下来，恢复了一贯的冷漠，“你现在可以离开了。”他看着疯狂的男人，“你会安全的离开，你的诅咒也永远不会变成现实。”  
戴着兜帽的男人微微欠身，在一众骑士愤怒的眼神里自得的离开，这是他第一次，也同样是最后一次和卡尔·艾尔正面的会面，原本他抱着必死的信念前来，却从这个有无数机会杀死自己的人的手里逃出生天，他因为自己的成功欣喜，却从未想过他面对的是一个连自己的心神都可以绝对控制的强者，一个咬碎了试图捕获自己的铁钩当做饵料和血吞下的真正的领主。  
“卡尔！”接到卡尔命令的戴安娜显示出前所未有的愤怒，“他在试图挑起战争。”  
“戴安娜，他说的没错，我们是应该放弃幻想，准备好战斗了。”卡尔冷淡的看着她，轻微点头，刚才激烈的情绪已经从他的身上褪去，他反而可以更冷静的分析可能到来的一切，“我们和哥谭因为扶桑依偎在一起取暖，如果扶桑这个敌人消失了，我们又会如何呢？”  
卡尔垂下视线：“让我们驻扎在哥谭的军队逐渐撤回大都会，我不希望我的骑士在战争中成为活靶子。”  
刚入春的京都寒意未消，空气里还夹杂着微凉的水汽，这一日也正是天皇的生辰，虽说外部来自大都会的压力依然严峻，但是消除叛变的大名，攻占大片大都会的土地依然值得夸赞，官员们喜气洋洋的走进宫殿里，庭院的回廊上已经放置了燃着松木炭，火光袅袅香气馥郁，让人丝毫不觉寒意，屋角飞檐上挂上华丽的宫灯，透过薄纱的灯光将满席的珍馐笼上暧昧的色彩，席间更是觥筹交错，琥珀样的酒浆在白玉的杯子里颤抖出心醉的痕迹，俨然一副官场缩影。  
大家正议论着，也不知道是谁喊了一声，“西蒙大将军来了。”原本喧闹的大殿沉默了片刻，等到西蒙缓步进入才重新热闹起来，众人都上前拱手施礼，西蒙只是站直了身子一一挥手回应，在右侧的首席坐下，只是时候已然迫近却看不到天皇的影子，阶下的大臣已经有些心生忐忑，他们依旧交谈却装作不经意的样子向大殿上空悬的座位投去疑惑的一瞥，毕竟这位天皇在不久之前处置了曾经为她立下赫赫战功的将军，她到底走的是哪一步棋众人都无法忖度。  
千代站在桌前看着挺直脊背坐在草垫上的星，“星将军。”她忍不住开口提示了一句，“时候已经快要到了，若是在不赴宴恐生变动。”  
星把笔停在自己书写的最后一个字上，他看了看书写在绢纸上的信件，把绢纸一点点小心的卷好，千代从怀中取出一个小小的铜管递给他，看着他把卷好的绢纸塞进铜管，倾斜了蜡烛把蜡油滴在桌上，他吹熄了蜡烛，翻看蜡烛的底部竟是有着一个凹槽正好能把铜管放入，嵌进铜管后他把蜡烛的底部在蜡油里蘸了蘸，千代接过那支蜡烛冲着他点点头，星沉默无语的站起身向着屋外走去，一直候在门外的胖男人在他走过来的时候双手捧上一件斗篷，他只是扭头看了一眼大步向前走去，千代站在他的身后，看着他单薄的衣衫被夜风鼓动如同战衣，叹了一口气快步跟上。  
时候已经错过却丝毫不见天皇的影子，大殿里的气氛一件有些不安，西蒙的脸上也笼上了一层阴翳，就在这时却看到星从门外缓步进入，千代低头跟在他的身后，大殿里的气氛瞬间好像冻结一般，所有人的目光都黏在这个威名赫赫的大将军身上，直到他在左侧的首席坐下，他没有说话扫视了大殿里噤若寒蝉的大臣，千代则是走上大殿的台阶，站在空悬的座位旁边，所有疑惑窥视的目光都被她冷淡的逼视回去，西蒙的目光在星波澜不惊的脸上打转，终于从桌上举起酒杯：“恭喜星将军解了软禁。”  
星从酒壶里倒出一杯酒，单手举起：“全赖天皇陛下大赦之仁。”西蒙不由得心里一紧，本次生辰花曾经向卢瑟提起过要大赦京都，他们都对不曾对这个提议挂心，却没想到放出了这样一个麻烦。  
一众的大臣都举起酒杯，口中称颂天皇陛下的仁慈，西蒙默默的放下酒杯，看着星把酒杯放在唇边抿了一口：“陛下胸怀天下，仁慈为念，为今冬大雪忧心。”  
“今冬酷寒，却因天皇陛下仁慈，损失并不甚重。”户部大臣忙出列跪下，他偷瞄了一眼星冷然的脸色，低下头，“只是河水结冰对水渠等多有损坏，恐怕融了冰雪还要忙的修补。”  
“融了冰雪再行修补怕是误了春耕。”星盯着坐立不安的工部大臣，“大人可有良策？”  
“这修补原是每年都要例行进行的，只是今年略多了些。”工部大臣连忙拱手，“只是现下青壮年需服兵役，怕是人员上难以补足。”  
星点了点头略微叹气：“西蒙将军倒是有军队驻守，不知道愿不愿意差遣其中一部分人，援建水利？  
”西蒙正对上星的目光只觉得心里一沉，脸上却依然维持笑容：“这战事吃紧，怕是现在裁了军队多有不妥。”  
“并非裁军，只是差拨一部分人去修整水利，若是西蒙将军需要，随时可以调回来。”星的表情似乎有着一丝无奈，“如今大军镇守边陲，国内军队庞大，若是没有足够的粮食支撑，只怕内里空虚，国将不国。”  
户部大臣额头触地，全身瑟瑟发抖，“若是西蒙将军愿意出人，工部自然会把这部分人的花费给到将军。”星表情淡漠的补充了一句，工部大臣闻言忙躬身跪下。  
西蒙看着跪下的大臣，又看了看表情漠然的星，牙关紧咬：“星将军所言甚好。”  
星微微一笑：“西蒙大将军才是国之栋梁。”  
他扭头看向静观其变的诸位大名：“不知道各位是何看法？”  
各位大名彼此对视，终于其中资历较老的一位离席拱手：“星将军的建议甚好，我等虽有重振水利，兴修屯田之念，却如大人所言人力匮乏，若是西蒙将军愿意援军，我等愿代替国家出此花费。”  
西蒙坐在座位上近乎咬碎牙齿，他的军队原本有赖各位大名支援，但是如今战事吃紧，花费甚巨，乡野之间民怨沸腾，此番星要把他的军队分食，反倒是顺应了他们的心思，“既然我等均有此意，陛下寿辰，何不借此良机将此事定下？”已经有大名按耐不住，直接进言。  
“此事若是定下，就劳烦各位大人上书，若要真正定夺此事，还需天皇陛下。”星看了一眼急切的大名，微微摇头，“我等身居此位，全赖陛下恩赐，怎能僭越。”  
台下坐着的各位大臣和大名都默然无应，“若论起军队耗费，和星将军的数十万大军相比，我手下的军队不过是小巫见大巫。”西蒙突然出声，看着坐在自己对面的星，“不知星将军要如何定夺自己手下的军队。”  
星叹了一口气摇了摇头，“如今大都会军队蛰伏北境不可不防，若贸然退守不啻将肉置虎口。”他扭头看着大殿上的千代，“只是这大军交还天皇陛下，在下从旁辅佐，若是西蒙将军有何建议，直言天皇陛下即可。”  
他听到身后穿来清晰的倒抽冷气的声音，微微偏头看了看梁柱之上，梁柱之上已然是一派安详，离席的大名有些震惊的看着星，又扫了一眼西蒙，再次拱手：“今日之事定当奏请陛下，恳请天皇陛下恩准。”  
星看着已经动摇的众人，再一次拿起酒杯拱手：“有各位大人，真乃扶桑之幸。”或跪或坐的大臣全部跪伏在地，三呼天皇万岁。  
莱克斯远远的看着站在高台上的人，夜风扬起她的衣角让她好像要凌空飞升，这座处于花园中的高台原本是天皇消暑游乐的地方，建造的极高，四面没有墙壁只有低矮的木质围栏，飞扬的檐角衔着昏黄的宫灯，他缓步登上高台，看着站在围栏边缘的少女，高台上仅有的石桌上置办了简单的酒菜，他站在她的身后顺着她的视线看过去，视线的焦点真是灯火辉煌的大殿，“今日寿辰，百官来贺。”他向着花欠身，“不知陛下为何单在此设宴。”花只是沉默的看着远处喧闹的大殿，双手搭在围栏上身体向外倾斜，夜风让她整个人显得摇摇欲坠，像极了那天。  
终于她把外倾的身体收回，双眼却一眼没有从大殿收回：“莱克斯，你说有多少来参加宴会的人是真的为了庆贺我的生辰呢？”  
莱克斯敛眸看着地面，许久之后才回答：“官场虚妄，陛下应该早就得知了。”  
“是了，这百姓不知天皇是谁也是很正常了。”花低头看着高台下的墨色，“你说如果我从这高台上跌落还会有人赶来救驾吗？”  
莱克斯眉心一跳看着站在围栏边缘轻描淡写的说出这句话的天皇，他终于再一次垂下视线：“还望陛下三思。”  
“这种事情尚需三思而动。”她转过身背对着一城的繁华，“这江山社稷之类的事情又怎么可能轻易的下结论。”  
她一步步的靠近站在桌边的莱克斯：“辅政大臣，您觉得京都现下如何。”莱克斯只是低头不语，“这京都确实是繁华，但是我站在这高台上看下去，却觉得这个城市无比荒凉。”她叹了一口气，“我看着这座城市，就好比身居坟冢，连喘息的余地都没有。”  
莱克斯垂下的目光逐渐变得凌厉，她仿若未曾察觉，“这京都，这扶桑究竟是什么样子，我自己都不知道，也不会有人告诉我，那些百姓看着我露出笑容，我却不知道他们在欢喜什么，更不知晓他们在悲伤什么，我站在这里，只能看到周身白骨皑皑，想要脱离却无可奈何。”她看着莱克斯，视线却并未在他身上聚焦，“这宫殿上的宫灯不过是看着我，想要看我几时死去。”  
“陛下何至于如此。”莱克斯屈膝跪在地上，“这扶桑的百姓还得仰仗您。”  
“江山易主不过是在俯仰之间。”花低头看着跪在自己脚下的人，“这扶桑的百姓又几时在意过坐在这个大殿里的，到底是人还是鬼呢？”莱克斯听完她说的话俯身下拜。  
她听到锐器划破空气的声音直奔自己而来，刚才的俯身下拜竟然是一个信号，她后退了一步后背撞上栏杆，却听到另外一声脆响从身后传来，那支飞向自己的箭被一支袖箭击落，鹰从高台的屋顶上翻身跃下：“臣救驾来迟。”  
莱克斯的目光猛然一凛，从身后摸出藏好的火铳，却被鹰抢先一步击伤了手腕，鹰正要用袖箭贯穿他的咽喉，却不防一支火箭射在高台的围栏上，莱克斯捂着受伤的手腕向着高台下跑去，鹰急忙脱下斗篷扑灭了围栏上的火苗，却看到花园的花圃里燃起簇簇火苗，禁卫军拿着燃着火苗的弓箭对准了高台，只能一声令下便会万箭齐发，把这座高台变成火海，鹰显然没有料想到眼前的状况，一时间愣在原地，却看到花站起身走到围栏的边缘，向着一个挂在檐角的宫灯扬了扬下巴：“辛苦帮忙取下。”  
鹰把取来的宫灯递给她，看着她从容不迫的揭开灯罩，用蜡烛照亮了自己的面容，花园里的禁卫军有些动摇，鹰看到有些人已经放下了手中的弓箭，“你们不想想星将军吗？”人群中有人喊了一声，鹰看到弓箭再次扬起，花的脸色有些许阴沉。  
“不知是何人寻找在下？”星从花园里走过，在一众禁卫军愕然的目光里来到了高台下，禁卫军里再一次起了骚动，“今夜天皇寿辰，还请各位各安其职。”  
“星将军。”突然有一个禁卫军大吼了一声，“我们是要输给大都会了吗？”  
星淡然的看向发出声音的方向，声音恳切：“在下虽没有过人之才，一身傲骨倒还是有的，扶桑的江山断然不会拱手让给别人。”  
禁卫军的弓箭纷纷放下，“但是你的天皇并不信任你。”捂着手腕的莱克斯从高台下走出，“你如今被圈禁在京都，只怕连军队都无法调用，谈何守土卫国。”  
“回京之事并非陛下决断，而是在下提出。”鹰看到花的肩膀猛地抖动了一下，“在下常年征战在外，此番回京倒是疲于应付官场人情世故，虽有千里之志却不想已经身体朽缟，只恐负累军队。”  
莱克斯看着他冷笑一声：“倒是不曾听说将军身体有恙。”  
星淡然的看着他，“先生身为辅政大臣，费心劳神，自然不会对我的身体多做关心。”他的话锋一转猛地尖锐起来，“只是身为辅政大臣，却不劝诫陛下之失，反倒诉诸于野，不知是何打算？”莱克斯的脸上猛然变色，星靠近了他一步：“先生自大都会而来，大都会之前穷兵黩武，屡次易主，百姓苦不堪言，先生相比是清楚的，又何必让扶桑复入此泥淖？”  
莱克斯的脸色愈加难看，星转身冲着禁卫军的首领点头：“大殿寿宴将要结束，还请护卫各位大人回府。”花园里的火苗逐渐熄灭，禁卫军逐渐散去。  
星叹了一口气从莱克斯身边经过：“先生实属不易，不如在京都置办美宅，做个安乐公罢了。”  
他登上高台在花的身后跪下，鹰看着自己的将军，微微拱手后避让，花低头看着跪在自己面前的人，胸中有着难以言喻的酸楚：“我自从出生起，离开这个地方是你带着离开的，要想回来也要仰仗着你的力量回来。”  
星弯腰额头触地：“臣承蒙圣恩，只是日后的军队还请陛下自行把控。”  
花有些惊诧的看着他：“我不准。”  
“臣恳请陛下以大局为念，臣力已竭——”  
“噤声，”花感觉自己的内心已经被酸涩充盈，她突然发现跪在自己面前的人如同一只爱惜自己羽毛的飞鸟，金钱权力，或是家人，她没有一样可以留下他的理由，就在她分神的瞬间，锐器的脆响划破空气，鹰猛地撞开她自己被破空的苦无刺穿了肩膀，星站起身抓起桌上放置的筷子向着欺身而来的忍者扔过去，忍者也不躲避，在被筷子刺穿咽喉的瞬间扣动了扳机，星以极快的速度拦在自己面前，却被子弹击中后退了两步，撞破了栏杆向高台之下跌去。  
星本能的伸出手去攀住了旁边没有损坏的栏杆，子弹钻入肉体的疼痛和带来的虚弱感让他头晕目眩，他终于明白那个忍者脸上莫名的笑意，对方的目标根本就是自己，好在自己早已安排好了一切，他听到一声惊叫，一双手握住了自己的手腕，他抬头看着握住自己手腕的人，之前冷淡的天皇正用惊慌到茫然的目光看着自己，一如自己当年把她从大殿里带出来时的眼神，她的手指冰凉，掌心带着冷汗，无法遏止他向着高台下滑落。  
“别怕，花。”他忍不住温言安慰握着自己手腕的少女，试图减轻她的内疚感，也许在未来，她会因为自己的任性，因为自己的错误内心纠葛，难以入眠，只是他不希望这种情感来源于自己，“你也知道，臣即使是掉下去也不会有大碍。”  
“你在撒谎。”她的声音因为恐惧轻微颤抖，她只能感觉恐惧让她的舌根瘫软，她要说什么呢，逼着对方坦白吗？她的指甲划伤了他的手腕。  
他忍不住在心里叹气，不论如何他都不能放着这个孩子不管，“这次原本就是冲着臣而来，陛下也不必忧心。”他仰头看着半边身子已经倾斜花，“他们恐惧的，不是陛下，也不是臣，而是扶桑的民心，臣已经将手中军权逐渐让渡，恳请陛下原谅臣自作主张。”  
他只觉得自己攀附着栏杆的手指开始发麻，花则是愈加用力的抓着他的手腕：“你这是在逼我原谅你吗？”  
他抬头看着她，眼睛里是她看不懂的暗沉，在她反应过来之前扣上了她的手腕，直击手肘的酸麻过后，他像是跃入海水中一般纵身落入黑暗，花只觉得大脑中一片空白，她本能的探出身子想要抓住堕入黑暗的人，却被人从背后抓住，那个人的手臂从自己的腋下穿过，另外一只手捂上了她的眼睛，她的手肘用力的撞上了对方的胸口，对方被迫松开了她，她转身看着跪倒在地的鹰，血液从他的肩膀顺着他的手臂蜿蜒流下，淬了毒的苦无被他抛在一边，他面色苍白整个人冷汗涔涔。  
“为什么阻拦我？”她看着他眼神中满是愤怒，“他是你的将军。”  
“国可以没有将军，却不可一日无君。”他强忍着疼痛低下头，“若是陛下有闪失，则是微臣之过。”  
她看着跪在自己面前的人，脸色变得惨白，她开始怀疑自己今天晚上经历过的是否是一场梦境，她向着几近昏厥的鹰伸出手，搀扶着对方一步步走下高台，她感觉自己的脑子里依旧是乱哄哄的吵成一团，她回忆着自己是不是没有听到人体撞击地面发出的闷响，但是她刚从高台上走下，就听到了膝盖撞击地面的声音，千代跪在地上看着她，整个人带着惊惧欲死的表情，在看到自己安然无恙的瞬间，眼泪从她的眼眶滚落，她的身后站着打着灯笼的禁卫军，他们在坠落高台的星的身边围成一圈，所有人都带着惊疑不定的表情。  
“天佑扶桑，天皇万岁！”千代的声音带着哽咽，拜服在地，仅仅是一瞬间的犹豫，那些禁卫军纷纷跪倒，三呼万岁，应和着宫墙内震动天地的万岁声，寿辰庆贺的烟火在天边绽放，她站在烟花下看着跪伏在自己脚下的臣子，突然感觉一阵凄凉，她终究还是一个人了。  
她点了点头：“都平身吧。”她看了一眼躺在地上的星，已经有宫女大着胆子凑到他的身边，为他在身上加盖了一层白绢。  
她冲着星的方向扬了扬下巴：“来人，抬星将军下去救治，诸位也都辛苦了，早些休息。”  
她站在原地看着禁卫军散去，鹰被人搀扶下去治疗伤口，千代垂手侍立在她的身边：“怎么样了？”  
“大名们会上书恳请陛下恩准把西蒙手下的一部分军队调去兴修水利和屯田。”千代如实的回应着，“大名们如今入不敷出，倒是不愿意供养他的军队了。”  
千代从怀里取出虎符：“这个也是星将军让我交给您的，他让我转告您，他领导的军队绝对不会背叛您，也请您相信他们。”  
花接过那块厚重的金属，指尖在上面的凹陷处滑动，终于她低下了头，露出了惨然的表情：“你知道吗？之前也有人说过让我相信星。”千代感觉自己的心脏猛地下沉，她想要出言安慰却又不知道如何安慰，一直旁落在大将军手中的兵权和把持在辅政大臣手中的朝政，都在今天晚上回归到了花的手里，她作为天皇的地位逐渐稳固了起来，只是过程和结果都太过惨烈。  
星重伤难愈的传言震动朝野，在寿宴上还谈笑自若，寿宴结束却换的重伤，让朝野上下不由得为这个狠厉的手腕战栗，寿宴结束的第二天，天皇就下令工部和大名各纳款一半，差遣全国驻军中还未成家的精壮青年前往各地兴修水利，西蒙以自己身体抱恙为由，请辞大将军之位，远在大都会的军队是在接到天皇的直接管辖命令的时候收到星重伤的消息的，卡尔坐在营帐里隐约听到对面传来的歌声，他有些疑惑的走出营帐，其他的骑士也站在原地不知所措的听着对面的歌声，歌声开始的时候极轻，后面则是唱歌的人越来越多，声音也越发嘹亮，他们都听不懂歌词，却都听得懂哀婉的曲调和歌声中的悲伤，卡尔久久的站着，冲着扶桑军营的方向欠身行骑士礼。  
“戴安娜。”他嘱咐站在自己身边的骑士长，“今天晚上的突袭取消了，星怕是已经不可能再回来了，扶桑也不会再坚持下去了。”  
“这不是一个好机会吗？”戴安娜有些疑惑的扫了他一眼。  
卡尔摇了摇头：“哀兵必胜，我们没有必要去尝试一次不值得的胜利。”  
寿宴之后十日，天皇采取了谏议大夫的密报，一举清查了莱克斯·卢瑟暗藏于朝廷六部之中的眼线，查获大批扣押不报的奏折，而与莱克斯·卢瑟勾结监守自盗中饱私囊的更有百余名，天皇把所有的大臣传至朝廷，在大殿之上再申法令，只惩处其中罪行极大之人，其余人则是焚毁名册既往不咎，一时之间百姓欢欣群臣肃然，又心念莱克斯·卢瑟曾为辅政大臣，制火铳抵御外敌，封对方为安乐乡公，迁居京都之外。  
之后的战斗确实如同卡尔预料的一样，扶桑的军队已经失去了战斗的信念，消极怠战，在燧石峡谷外设立堡垒坚守不出，就在大都会军队围困堡垒的第六天，卡尔的军帐里迎来了来自扶桑的客人，带着使臣之职的年轻人面容有着不正常的苍白，却是异常冷静。  
“你们的要求是什么？”卡尔看着对方，眼神中满是戏谑，“停战？”  
“是的。”年轻人微微低头，“扶桑和大都会两国交战，消耗巨大，两国不如握手言和，我们愿意撤出燧石峡谷，归还格兰特港。”  
“这些地方原本就是大都会的。”卡尔的目光一凛，“中心城，滨海城还没有收回，我们绝对不会停战。”  
年轻人似乎因为他的话语有着瞬间的惊异，但是他很快平静下来：“扶桑也绝不会畏惧战斗。”停战谈判的破裂让战势再一次趋紧，冰雪消融的大赦湾让大都会的骑士有机会依靠水路从背后切断了扶桑军队的补给，原本士气低落的扶桑军队因为补给不足愈加惶恐，卡尔趁这个机会亲自率领骑士团进行突袭，一举重创了扶桑军队中享有盛名的火铳队，自此，扶桑军队一路溃败，大都会的骑士团顺利的收回了中心城和滨海城，而扶桑军队一步步退回境内，骑士团也并未前进，只是占据了边境原本属于扶桑的十六个城邦，就在他们占领那些城邦的第二天，那个之前和卡尔谈判的年轻人再次到来，只是这次他双膝跪倒在卡尔面前，双手捧上了来自天皇的投降书。　　  
中军大帐里亮如白昼，手臂粗的蜡烛哔啵燃烧着，所有的骑士长站在大帐里看着坐在椅子上的卡尔，他们没有一个人出声，谁也不知道这封投降书的背后有没有更深刻的含义，扶桑是不是还有什么不可告人的秘密，现在战争的形势对大都会刚刚好转，对扶桑来说也不过是敌国的先头部队压境，并没有恶化到需要一国之主亲自书写投降书的地步，卡尔默不作声的看着手中的一纸投降书，这份文件关系到两个帝国的命运，再囊括上两个帝国内部盘根错节的关系，所谓牵一发而动全身。  
骑士长们刚刚经历过一场鏖战，他们的铠甲上甚至还凝着血迹，巴里不安的晃了晃身子想要说些什么，却收到了哈尔警告的目光，最终瘪了瘪嘴站在原地，站在他身边的戴安娜叹了一口气，向旁边跨出一步：“我有想要说的。”  
卡尔的目光并没有从文件上收回，点了点头，“现在战争的形势对我们有利，扶桑人想要和我们和解，无非是无法支撑战争的消耗，如果这样，我们就更不能和他们和解。”戴安娜的一席话让大帐里的沉默被打破，骑士长们发出表示赞同的声音，“我们因为这样一场战争失去了太多的骑士，我们还没有让扶桑人血债血偿。”  
“归师勿掩，穷寇莫追。”荣恩摇了摇头反驳了她的观点，“扶桑军队即使再落魄，也有十几万人，我们一再逼迫恐怕会让他们反扑，与其让几十万人在边境和我们对峙，我们也要长期维持大量的军队，不如各退一步。”  
“荣恩，之前你已经告诉我们星已经受重伤，不会再返回扶桑的军队了，扶桑的天皇才刚刚皇权稳固，断然不会短时间内发动军队。”哈尔皱起眉头似乎对于荣恩的话很不满，“现在扶桑的军队一再溃败，士气低沉，没有了强有力的领导，新的将领消极怠战，现在正是我们给他们一次重创的时机，我们不应该答应他们的投降，继续作战，让扶桑今后几十年都没有和我们作战的能力。”  
卡尔只是坐在椅子上听着自己骑士长的争论，他缓缓地把手里的文件放在手边的小桌上，面色冷然的站起身：“各位，你们认为我们的国家现在是什么样子的？”  
所有的争论戛然而止，骑士长们带着诧异看着卡尔，他一步步的走到他们中间，脊背挺直，不怒自威，“我们在大殿上，永远都听到的是这个帝国国泰民安，风调雨顺，但是我只要耐心的听一听，就可以听到皇城外传来的压抑的哭泣，南部的洪水里传来的哀嚎，饥荒和瘟疫从未远离过这个国家，自从战争开始，这种情况愈演愈烈，只是我不说，从上到下的议员就可以认为这一切都没有发生，我什么都不知道。”他扫视了一眼默不作声的的骑士长，“我夺回这个国家也有些年头了，我当然知道这个国家从来没有安定过，北边的哥谭，南边的扶桑，大赦湾的海盗，星城的山匪，我们经历了太多的战争，需要从诸多的危险中保护我们的人民，我也知道一纸合约换不来太久的和平，但是我们至少要让我们的人民有时间休息，我们的军队有时间修整。”  
“他们的条件呢？”巴里有些不安的开口，“他们会撤出大都会的全境，包括滨海和中心城以及周边的地区，退回到边境线以南90英里。”卡尔舒了一口气，“而且他们把我们占据的十六个城邦全部划归给我们。”  
所有人都对扶桑的让步莫名惊诧，“扶桑人不会这样好心的，从他们之前的所作所为就可以看出来，我们和扶桑为邻也已经有几百年了，几百年间他们从未有过和我们和平共处的心思，如今他们处于劣势，就来向我们摇尾乞怜。”戴安娜皱了皱眉头，似乎对于扶桑人的提议并不满意，“无论如何我们都不能同意他们的提议，同意他们的提议只会让那些为了国家而死的骑士和人民伤心。”  
“我自己也曾经被扶桑人所伤，我的骑士在我的面前被扶桑人屠戮，对扶桑人我甚至希望能够剥下他们的皮。”卡尔的表情依旧平静却含着某种难以言喻的情绪，“我明白你们的怨恨，因为我内心的怨恨丝毫不必你们少，只是我们并不能以个人的愤懑去左右我们的国家，我们的国家的人民在因为这场战争哭泣，饥荒已经蔓延到了皇城之外，那些百姓甚至依靠把儿女出售给贵族为奴仆换取口粮，我们不能再对这一切视而不见，所以我希望能够终止战争。”  
“在议院向你提议求和的时候你执意不肯，现在当你的骑士要求你战斗的时候你希望和平，卡尔，你变了。”戴安娜眼神犀利的看着他，语气中带着嘲讽，“那个哥谭人的软弱传染了你，如果你这样做，哥谭的现在很有可能就是我们的未来。”  
“戴安娜，注意你的措辞。”卡尔皱起了眉头用警告的目光看向姿态强硬的女性，“我们的目的已经达到，再继续和扶桑战斗下去只会是无意义的消耗，我们的土地上生产的大量粮食，矿山冶炼的大量金属都要投入这场毫无必要的消耗，也许我们最终能够耗空扶桑的力量，让扶桑无力再进犯我们，但是我们也要为此付出高昂的代价，我是大都会的领主，我希望大都会的所有人在我的庇护下能够拥有安定祥和的生活，不必因为动乱惶恐，也不必因为战争面对生离死别，在我们的国家，这样的不幸已经太多，这是我的过失，我需要去修正这一切。”  
军帐中好像死一样的沉寂，卡尔极少在人前表露出软弱的情绪，但是现在他看起来前所未有的疲惫与茫然，他无意识的拨弄着自己手指上的权戒，挥了挥手：“都下去吧，我明天正午会出营接受扶桑军队的投降，戴安娜，让你的队伍做好准备。”  
戴安娜还想要说些什么，最终忿忿的躬身，转身大步离开，其余的骑士长也都躬身离开，巴里站在原地看着卡尔，对方似乎注意到了他，“您相信扶桑的军队会来投降吗？”巴里忍不住问了一句，毕竟，他们给出的条件太过丰厚。  
卡尔似乎因为他的问题愣住了，片刻之后才点头回应：“一国之君绝无戏言，若是把整个国家和军队的尊严当做儿戏，无法长治久安。”  
“如果真的是这样那真的是太好了。”巴里低下头喃喃自语，卡尔内心的疑惑瞬间变为了然，中心城作为大都会境内少有的极稳定的城市，一直为大都会的军队提供大量的粮草，这次的战争极大的消耗了整座城市，“如果这一次扶桑军队真的向我们投降，您一定会成为中心城历史上最伟大的领主。”卡尔偏过头看着自己的骑士长，对方躬身向他行骑士礼：“大都会从不缺少开疆拓土的领主，只是我们都太习惯战争，忘记了和平是什么感受。”  
卡尔点了点头：“我希望是这样，去把奥利弗叫来。”  
奥利弗来到军帐，卡尔正盯着挂再军帐里的布防图：“现在在星城的还有多少骑士？”  
“还有两队，黛娜在负责。”奥利弗如实汇报。  
“很好，我会让荣恩通知她，今天晚上皇城换防的时候，凯特会让她带领队伍进入皇城，而你需要带领你的骑士团即刻出发，返回星城。”  
卡尔的命令让奥利弗警惕起来：“发生了什么？”  
“一切都还没有发生，但是并不意味着不会发生。”卡尔带着意味深长的表情看着他，眼睛里是前所未有的伤感，“我离开皇城太久了，我们的大部分军队都在燧石峡谷外，明天我会出营接受扶桑人投降情况很快就会被所有人知道，这个时间点太容易发生点什么。”  
“但是皇城里的人……”奥利弗一脸愕然的望着卡尔。  
“最可怕的敌人可能并不在城外，可能在城里，我身边心怀鬼胎的人并非没有。”卡尔带着些许疲惫在椅子上坐下，“我们不能让自己陷入背腹受敌的窘境。”  
“那几个人是谁？”奥利弗忍不住问了一句。  
“能够有能力这样做的人我们都清楚是谁。”卡尔摇了摇头，“我也会让荣恩告诉黛娜，让她多加提防，凯特的队伍里都是哥谭人，大概会被重点防范，我需要她在危机发生的时候，趁着这段时间尽快处理。”  
“我明白了。”奥利弗微微欠身，“只是我想您也应该去安抚一下戴安娜。”他犹豫着开口：“她刚才回去，气的要命，军队里的分歧会对骑士们产生难以估量的影响。”  
卡尔叹了一口气：“我明白她愤怒的缘由，大概她从未想到过我会向敌人妥协，这也是我之前从未想到过的，我并非无所不能。”奥利弗惊讶于卡尔眼中一闪即逝的脆弱，他沉默的看着自己的领主，隐隐了解他脆弱的源头。  
“战争的结束或许能改变许多东西，我们的军队在逐渐撤回，一切都在向着好的方向发展。”他有些笨拙的安慰着自己的领主，“我们的善意也一定能被其他的国家感知到。”  
“但愿如此吧。”卡尔自嘲的笑了笑，“毕竟我也曾经承诺过要尽快结束战争，只是我惧怕，现在的结束会是另一次战争的伊始。”  
奥利弗微微欠身：“无论发生了什么，您都是我们的领主，我们将献上自己的忠诚。”  
哥谭的春天在绵绵的春雨中到来，阴沉沉的天上滴落的水滴让刚刚回暖的天气变得湿寒，杰森骑在马上满脸烦躁的看着撤离的大都会军队，春雨让撤离的进程进一步延迟，雨水濡湿了骏马的鬃毛让它不断地摇晃脑袋，铁掌在泥泞的道路上打滑，搬运粮草，辎重的大车车速缓慢，周围的士兵时不时停下车加固蒙在上面的防水布，又小心的注意着路面的情况，以免陷入泥潭，迪克的马在他的身边停下。  
“这是最后一支队伍了。”迪克瞟了一眼自己一脸烦躁的兄弟，他戴着兜帽，雨水顺着斗篷滑落下去，“你先到城里去休息一下，最后的撤离我来看着就行。”杰森点了点头，拨转马头向着不远处的城市跑去。  
连绵的阴雨让整个城市显得有些凋敝，原本摆在街上的摊子收进了屋里，站在屋檐下的摊主小心翼翼的打量着骑马在街上穿行的军官，他最终停在了一个连招牌也没有的小酒吧门口，把马拴在门口的柱子上推门进入，酒吧里的人因为他的进入紧张了起来，甚至有人已经站起身打算溜走，杰森没有理会那些人，径直走向吧台，脱下自己已经被淋湿的军装外套扔在身边的凳子上：“给我来一杯酒。”  
“但是我们已经不出售酒了。”吧台后免的老板有些怯懦的指了指吧台上竖着的粗糙纸牌，“葡萄酒也没有。”  
杰森有些不满的咂了咂舌尖，不难理解，在战争阶段，粮食会优先用来满足军队需要，土地上种植的葡萄也会被强行砍掉改种粮食，只是这种强征粮食的做法是大都会人带来的，他耸了耸肩膀：“什么都好。”  
送到他手边的是一杯浑浊的略带酒精味道的饮料，他抿了一口，酸涩的难以下咽，“这是用城外的野果酿造的。”老板看着他扭曲的表情，小心的解释，“缺点就是不够甜。”  
雨依旧淅淅沥沥的下着，外面的天色也逐渐暗沉下来，杰森一边喝酒一遍看着窗外的景色，但是他的注意力却不在窗外，他仔细的倾听着酒吧里人的谈话，“我听说扶桑人向大都会人投降了。”他端起酒杯掩饰了自己蹙眉的表情，虽然之前已经知道了这个消息，但是听到自己的国民在议论这件事情却是另外一种心情，“看来大都会的军队确实很强悍。”  
“听说韦恩领主也参加了战斗，扶桑人的军队对他充满了畏惧。”另外一个人似乎赞同他的说法，“只是他放弃了哥谭，或许他的选择是正确的，我们应该向大都会妥协。”杰森感觉愤怒在胸口蔓延，他支付了费用站起身离开了那家破败的酒吧。  
当他回到城市的驿馆，迪克已经在他之前返回，“你去哪了？”迪克皱起眉头，“你喝酒了，而且没有按时回来，阿尔弗雷德准备了晚餐……”  
“够了。”他不耐烦的打断了他的兄长，用愤怒的眼光注视着他，“我建议你多在城市里走一走，迪克·格雷森，听听你的人民是如何评价你的。”  
他看到自己兄长的表情从震惊变为了然：“我明白你的意思，杰森，我大概永远也比不上布鲁斯，但是我会竭尽全力做到最好。”  
“但愿你能做到。”杰森干巴巴的反驳了一句，“迪克，这座城市已经完全被大都会毁掉了。”他有些消沉的低下头：“也许这不是你的错，和我也有关系，只是我从未想过我们会把哥谭管理的这样糟糕。”  
他抓了抓自己的头发，让自己的发型显得凌乱不堪：“当初布鲁斯把哥谭交给我们的时候，我们都认为这是一个和平条约，我们终于和大都会结束了一直以来的对抗，迎来了久违的和平，但是显然只有我们对和平充满了期盼，大都会仅仅把和我们之间的和平当做喘息的机会，他们甚至认为我们应该无条件的支持他们和扶桑之间的战争。”  
迪克有些内疚的看着他的兄弟：“不过战争已经结束了，今天最后一批大都会的骑士会离开哥谭，我们之间的边境贸易口岸也会逐渐开启，一切都将向着正常的方向发展。”  
杰森摇了摇头，讥讽的看着他的兄长，“你认为一切都会想着正常的方向发展吗？迪克，从大都会的军队贸然进入哥谭，我们没有进行坚决抵抗的时候一切都已经扭曲了。”夜幕的降临让整个屋子暗沉下来，仅有的蜡烛在桌上摇晃，“我之前还认为形势已经不会继续恶化，现在看起来，形势还能变得更糟，我们失去了领主，失去了最精锐的部队，当大都会入侵领土的时候没有任何反抗，现在大都会在和扶桑的战争中取得了胜利，那些根植在哥谭人心中的自豪感已经完全被毁掉了，他们开始疑惑自己作为哥谭人的身份，对于大都会的奴役与压迫不知反抗，甚至替那个万恶的独裁者做辩护。”  
“杰森，这些我们都可以和大都会去谈。”迪克微微皱起眉头，“我们结束对立的时间并不长，相互之间的了解需要很长时间。”  
“谈？你依然要采用和平的方式去纠正这些错误吗？”杰森的语气突然变得尖锐，“我们现在没有那么多时间了。”  
他缓和了语气：“我听说布鲁斯参与了大都会和扶桑之间的战争。”  
“战争的前期他确实参与其中，并且取得了胜利。”迪克有些困惑的摇头，“但是近期他并未参与战争。”  
“但是他在战场上被人看到了，现在整个哥谭都知道他为了大都会战斗。”杰森的表情有些难以言喻的烦躁与困扰，“无论大都会处于怎样的目的，抑或是布鲁斯自己的主意，我们和大都会是联盟的关系，我们是平等的，但是在现在的形势下都像是我们在向大都会妥协，我们是大都会的从属。”  
“那你打算如何？”迪克用戒备的眼神看着他，“一场战争刚刚终结，杰森。”  
“我们必须要做点什么来维护哥谭政府的权威，让我们的人民明白他们的领主在哪，也需要做点什么来重新建立哥谭社会的秩序，把大都会，叛乱者留下的痕迹完全扫除，我们必须做点什么。”杰森看向他的兄长，“我知道布鲁斯一直忧心哥谭内部的叛乱者，他们会从内部瓦解人民对于政府的信任，但是现在，人民的信任和信仰已经被外部的侵略者完全破坏了，我们不能再妥协下去。”


	30. Chapter 30

最终的受降仪式进行的出人意料的顺利，代表天皇出息本次仪式的关平向卡尔转达了来自天皇的歉意，并希望两国能够成为同盟，以保边境和平，至此两国之间持续了数年的战争画上了休止符，扶桑也同时表示会在年内完成全部军队从大都会撤离并全面后撤防线，之前承诺分割给大都会的边境城邦也会在年内完成交接，这对于大都会无疑是好消息，当卡尔从仪式返回的时候，迎接他的不是骑士长们振奋的表情，而是担忧混合着沉重。  
“我目前不知道皇城发生了什么，但是很有可能不是好消息。”荣恩的表情异常凝重，坐在主位的卡尔脸色阴沉，“我昨天晚上还可以联系上黛娜，但是自从她进入城市，我就无法再联系她。”  
“为什么不尽早告知我？”卡尔的口吻异常严肃，“凯特·凯恩呢？其他驻扎在城里的骑士团呢？”  
“我已经试图联系所有我们能够想到的骑士，但是没有人回应。”荣恩摇了摇头，“他们似乎一夜之间全部消失了。”  
“戴安娜，带上你的骑士，让他们换上最快的马，即刻出发。”卡尔站起身向着营帐外走去，“巴里，奥利弗，押运辎重修整后出发，哈尔和荣恩原地待命。”  
“这……”奥利弗有些惊疑的卡尔，“我们是不是应该派一对人回去侦察一下。”  
“不要做无谓的尝试，奥利弗。”卡尔的白色披风被夜风鼓动，他伸手结果侍卫官递过来的马缰翻身上马，“我们在击溃了敌人之后，还要再一次攻打自己的都城了，所有反叛的人都会受到应有的惩罚。”他似乎并不愿过多的进行解释，他湛蓝的眼睛里看不任何情绪的波动，但是握着马缰的手指已经有些痉挛，所有的骑士长都低下头去，他们曾亲眼目睹卡尔对反叛者进行了怎样的制裁，只是从未想过这种近乎严酷的制裁会最终在自己的都城施行。  
当天边泛起白色，卡尔和戴安娜带领的骑士已经来到了城门下，湍急的护城河水拍打着河岸，塔楼上已经空无一人，换防的士兵杳无音信，没有人为他们放下吊桥，手臂粗的铁链捆束着吊桥，高耸入云的尖塔和城堡刺向天空，宛如黑沉沉的匕首俯视着他们，戴安娜的心不可抑制的沉了下去：“卡尔。”  
她本能的安抚着愤怒的领主，卡尔抬起左手，示意军队原地休整，他从马背上漂浮起来，红热的视线对准了捆束着吊桥的铁链，伴随着巨大的响动，铁链熔断，吊桥轰然下落成倾斜的角度，却因为两侧绞索的牵拉无法完全落下，他降落在马背上，“你在这里接应奥利弗和巴里，注意城墙上的埋伏，弓箭手掩护火炮队伍，必须把吊桥打下来。”卡尔盯着倾斜的吊桥，命令戴安娜，现在扶桑人还没有完全撤离大都会的领土，一旦让他们知道大都会内部产生了叛乱，很有可能会撕毁合约卷土重来，战争归来却没有受到应有的待遇，对于骑士们则是刻骨的绝望。  
“为什么？”戴安娜握紧了剑柄看着似乎空无一人的都城，“为什么会这样？”  
“那只号丧的猫头鹰从未远离我们。”卡尔的语气中有着难以言喻的愤怒，比起对抗敌人，来自身边人的背叛更容易让人感到愤怒和绝望，“只是我要知道，是谁胆敢和他合谋，背叛自己的国家。”  
吊桥坠落的轰然作响让坐在床上打盹的康纳打了个激灵，“发生了什么？”坐在他身边的提姆也一脸茫然的看着他，铅灰色的天空还未透亮，轰然的响动只是惊飞了花园里栖息的鸟，它们扑簌簌的拍击着翅膀惊叫着飞向天空，他跑到窗边看向发出声音的方向，“难道是打雷吗？”  
康纳喃喃自语，看了看铅灰色的天空，天空阴沉沉的还没有转亮的意思，提姆走到他的身边向窗外看去：“签订合约的时间是什么？昨天？”  
“嗯。”康纳点了点头，他眼睛里的湛蓝和之前相比已经变深，有些时候连提姆也不能知晓他在想什么，“是骑士队伍。”  
“嗯？”提姆侧耳倾听，并没有马匹铁掌敲击砖石的声音传来，如果是军队返回，这次返回的人数会让整个城市听到响动，“听起来并不是，但是有军队返回都城的时候用这样暴力的手段吗？”话语才一出口，他就惊觉自己说了什么，康纳用一种难以捉摸的眼神看着他，这几日皇城中的确太过安静，丝毫没有胜利之后欢庆的氛围，有些消息被厚厚的堡垒墙壁隔离，他们看似处在这个国家权力的心脏，却是消息最为闭塞的。  
康纳飞快的跑到床边，在他还没来得及阻止时抽出了藏在枕头下的匕首，宛如獠牙一样的锋刃在光亮下闪耀了一下，就被康纳藏在腰间，“在这里等着。”他扫了一眼提姆，“你可是偷偷混进了的哥谭人。”  
“得了。”提姆叹了一口气找出自己藏好的刀，“你自己真的能够处理的了吗？”  
康纳停顿了动作面无表情的看了提姆片刻，转身从衣柜里掏出一件黑色的斗篷，“披上。”他吩咐提姆把斗篷的帽子戴上，“别被别人发现了。”  
提姆点了点头，把容貌用斗篷遮挡，这个堡垒是大都会定都的同年开始修建的，并且由后续的历代领主加以扩建和修缮，已经形成了一个极其巨大的建筑群，各个宫殿之间都有道路联通，而在道路的关键节点都设有塔楼，为了隐藏提姆，也为了躲开塔楼，康纳特意挑选了小路，两个人在小路上狂奔，没有遇到任何巡逻的队伍，他们已经可以看到议事厅的屋顶，“这不正常。”康纳低声呢喃了一句，他在这座堡垒生活多年，却从未见过守卫如此懈怠的时候，而且堡垒里为了抑制领主的能量保留有氪戒，但是现在他感觉自己的体内充盈能量，并没有之前在堡垒里的虚弱感，就在他犹豫的时候，提姆猛地抓住他的后领向后一扯，他踉跄的后退了一步，还没等到他询问怎么回事，一块被削掉的宫殿檐角掉在了他刚才站立的地方，让他的脸色瞬间变得苍白。  
“天啊。”提姆倒吸了一口凉气，看着碎石，“你应该小心一点，而且看来传说中有关卡尔的一切是真的。”  
“当然是真的，在这个国家里他甚至被尊称为神。”康纳盯着碎石面色苍白，“不过我们的猜测可能是正确的，也只有背叛能让他这样愤怒了。”  
提姆观察了一下周围的环境，向着议事厅的方向跑去，“你疯了。”康纳骇然的跟上他，“卡尔也一定是往议事厅去的，你会被他发现。”  
“藏好了就可以。”提姆满不在乎的摇了摇头，“要知道，在议事厅旁边乱转满脸慌张才更容易被人怀疑。”  
“这没有什么区别。”康纳有些绝望的摇了摇头，“要知道，卡尔的感知能力比我敏锐多了。”  
但是提姆已经跑到了议事厅的侧面，他指了指自己的头顶扭头看着康纳：“能抱我飞上去吗？”  
康纳把提姆在天窗的旁边安顿好，卡尔正向着议事厅走来，白色的披风在他的身后飘扬带着惊人的气势，他的眼底泛着红色，从堡垒的主道一路向着议事厅走来，全然不畏惧在路边试图埋伏他的人，射向他的铁矢被他徒手接住折断，灼热的红色视线向着发出利箭的地方扫过去，攻击他的人还没来得发出惨叫就已经被削去头颅，对于反叛军的愤怒让他丝毫没有手下留情，他的表情愤懑而狠戾，他的眼底红色的烈焰在灼烧，宛如地狱的火苗，苍白的嘴唇拉直成一条直线，提姆感到趴在自己身边的康纳全身不自觉的颤抖了一下， 毕竟他们都不曾见过这位领主震怒的样子。  
卡尔在议事厅的门前停下脚步，微微偏头仔细的观察着周围的异动，提姆伸手摁了摁康纳的后脑勺让他把脑袋缩回来，康纳顺从的缩回脑袋，小心的挪动位置让自己能够完全的藏在房顶上，“无论你是谁，出于怎样的目的想要攻击我，我只能告诉你们，你们采取的是最愚蠢的做法。”卡尔的声音从下方清晰的传来，他的声音威严充满了震慑，“大都会绝不会因为你们的反叛屈服，你们的做法只能让你的家人蒙羞。”  
又是一声惨叫，议事厅对面塔楼上的一个人被热时间洞穿了胸口，掉落地上发出闷响，卡尔长久的等待着，康纳甚至觉得已经到了他忍耐的极限，终于花园里传出簌簌的声音，显然有人从草丛里走了出来，康纳忍耐不住再次探出头，走出草丛的人跪倒在卡尔的面前，卡尔背对着他使得他无法看到卡尔的表情，但是从那些跪倒在地人的战栗，他可以知晓卡尔的表情带给他们怎样的恐慌，“去告诉你们的同伴，你们应该支持谁。”卡尔再一次施加命令，“认清形势的会留下性命，不认清形势的，他们的性命会挽救你们的性命。”  
当卡尔推开议事厅厚重的大门，门轴摩擦发出令人牙酸的声音，大殿里一片黑暗，只有微亮的晨光从他的背后照射进大殿，把他的影子拖得很长，一直延伸到大殿最远端的王座之下，他走进大殿，把门重新合上，只有天窗射入的晨光在屋子里投下些许亮色，提姆和康纳都偷偷地凑到天窗前，俯视着大殿里发生的一切，远远地传来炮火爆炸的声音，显然后续的骑士团已经赶到，开始组织对吊桥发起进攻，卡尔慢慢的靠近背对着自己站在王座前的人，他对此感到由衷的愤怒，他并非执着于权力的人，但是他无法忍受自己的臣下在自己的帝国最危急的时刻采取了背叛的行为，把整个帝国置于险境。  
站在王座前的人没有回头，她只是施施然的脱下了自己的黑色斗篷，黑色的布料滑落地面堆叠在她的脚边，她穿着一条白色的长裙，并非惯常见到的黑色长裙，她看着王座充满憧憬好像上面坐着她最心爱的人，她试图伸出手去碰触鎏金的扶手却在半空中停顿，“一切都结束了是吗？”她的声音轻的如同喟叹，带着一丝不真实，“是不是一切都结束了？”康纳可以看到卡尔的肩膀剧烈颤抖了一下。  
当他吩咐完戴安娜进行接应之后，从马背上飞起越过城墙进入城内，城内正进行着近乎惨烈的战斗，凯特和黛娜的队伍在和叛军激烈战斗，流淌的鲜血污染了主道路的砖石，街边躺倒着了无生气的人，让整个城市变成了炼狱，他的到来让凯特和黛娜的军队发出欢呼，而叛军的主力则开始慌乱，他们大概没有想到卡尔能够这样迅速的返回，卡尔降低了飞行的高度，一个又一个叛军被他的热视线灼穿，他终于在凝着鲜血的道路上落下，“您终于回来了。”凯特在他的面前勒马，脸上干涸的血迹让她有些狼狈，“叛军现在已经开始溃败，我们很快就能够控制局面。”  
“很好，辛苦你们。”卡尔冲着她微微欠身，“叛军首领是否有找到？”  
“我们现在还没有思路，应该在堡垒里。”她远远的看着巨大的白色建筑，她在怀里掏了掏取出一个铅盒，那只铅盒已经有些腐蚀的痕迹似乎是从泥土里挖出来的，“我们从一个类似叛军首领的人那里缴获的，他们开始想用来对付您。”  
卡尔倾身从她的手里取过铅盒，脸上的表情变得阴沉：“我知道了，多谢。”凯特点了点头，拨转马头向着另一处战事要紧的地方冲过去，卡尔盯着手中的铅盒几乎要把它融化，当他的骑士团离开皇城，能够在这个城市里引发动乱的人屈指可数，这个从堡垒的地下挖出的铅盒更加验证了他的想法，让他满心的愤怒变成了悲哀。  
他看着背对着他的人，对方黑色的长发披散在肩膀上并未束起，赤裸的脚踩在议事厅冰冷的地面上，足趾被冻得发青，但是她似乎全然未觉，他一直认为自己是足够了解她的，毕竟在他集合人马打算恢复自己家族统治的时候，没人相信这个来自乡下的小子能做到这一步，只有她独自来到军营找到他，“我相信你说的每一句话，我也会把你要说的告诉给所有人。”她的笑容里带着明媚与自信，“我也同样会让他们相信你，你需要我，我并不是你想象中的那种柔弱的女人。”  
她的确做到了，她让一些人开始正视自己的身份，主动和自己联络愿意提供帮助，这是卡尔在最困难的时候接受的最有力的帮助，在自己成为领主之后，她又协助自己整理了这个国家的政法律令，最初的议员会议也是由她主持，他有些恍惚的回忆着，或许他们已经认识十几年了，甚至更久的时间了，他一直认为她会是最了解自己的人，但是也是她，在自己疲于应付外国入侵的时候，背叛了自己，把自己的帝国置于最危险的境地。  
“路易斯。”他有些艰难的开口，胸中的愤怒变成了深切的痛苦啃咬着他的心脏，“为什么会是你，路易斯？”  
路易斯没有理会他，她固执的抬起头看着议事厅天花板上的彩绘，无数的人喜笑颜开，无数的香车宝马从大道上经过，用精致细腻的表情共同称赞着这个帝国的无上繁荣，但是他们的喜悦又是那样的空洞无物，她看着他们的喜悦甚至有一种想要流泪的冲动，“你到底知道不知道自己在做什么，那只猫头鹰怎样欺瞒了你？”卡尔有些焦躁的皱起眉头，看着无动于衷的人，“你在亲手摧毁你一手创建起来的帝国，给这个帝国带来无尽的灾难。”  
“带来无尽的灾难……”路易斯用有些沙哑的声音再一次重复了这个句子，她转过身用讥讽的目光看着卡尔，“你是在说我吗？还是再说你自己？到底是谁给这个帝国带来了灾难？”  
卡尔似乎被她的质疑问的怔愣，他张了张嘴想要反驳，却最终泄气一般的闭上嘴什么也没有说，“战争，饥荒，把这一切带给这个国家的一直都是你，卡尔。”路易斯目光锐利的看着卡尔，仿佛回到了那个他熟悉的可以和一众议员辩论的人，“这些年里，大都会鲜有和平的日子，你在做的不过是巩固自己的权势，把这个帝国全部掌控在你一人的手里。”  
“卡尔，你自以为这个帝国属于你。”她终于放缓了声音，“但是并非如此，你不愿意放手，我只有从你的手里去抢。”  
“我所做的一切不过是为了这个帝国的稳固，让康纳能够更加轻松的接手这个帝国。”卡尔的声音充满了疲惫，“当初我们已经谈好了，我会把这个帝国交给他，你后悔了吗？”  
“把帝国交给康纳，卡尔·艾尔，你真的这样想吗？”路易斯的声音再一次变得尖锐，她近乎苛责的看着卡尔，“那把他带到堡垒，却鲜少和他接触，甚至在一个哥谭人教导他的时候，没有进行任何劝阻，如果知道你会采取这样的做法，我当初就不会把他交给你。”  
提姆感觉他身边的康纳剧烈的颤抖了一下，他瞪大了眼睛通过天窗看着那个声嘶力竭的女人，提姆只能无言的握紧他的手试图平复他内心的轩然大波，卡尔看着她表情有些僵硬：“不论如何他也是我唯一的子嗣。”  
路易斯面色苍白的看着他，表情却异常坚毅，“我不过是希望他多学习一些知识，你也知道，哥谭在文化教育方面确实比我们优秀不少。”卡尔摇了摇头，他似乎对于路易斯的不理解异常困扰，“我并不希望在他的身上施加太多影响。”  
“学习知识？”路易斯冷冷的笑着，笑声却饱含心酸与苦痛，“这些知识大都会的老师也同样可以交给他，你却让他去向哥谭人学习，如果你真的想要让他继承领主的位置，就需要知道，他首先要是一个熟悉大都会文化的大都会人，而不是一个半吊子的哥谭人，当他从对于哥谭心生亲近的时候，他距离领主的位置也就越来越远了。”  
卡尔的脸色变得有些难看，大概他从未想过一个人背叛自己的理由竟会如此的简单，几十年的信任抵不过一夕的猜忌，“路易斯。”他尽量让自己的语气温和一些，“我们现在和哥谭是联盟，未来我们会有着更多的合作。”  
“但是大都会人只会选择大都会人作为他们的领袖，而不是哥谭人。”路易斯的眼睛里流出泪水，声音也变得沉痛，“我知道，作为曾经叛军的俘虏，我一辈子也不可能站在你的身边，所以我把我们的孩子交给你，但是我却眼睁睁的看着他离那个位置越来越远，我试图去教导他，他却是那样惧怕我，躲避我宛如规避毒蛇猛兽，他宁可去亲近那个哥谭人。”  
卡尔叹了一口气，“所以你就联合哥谭境内的叛军，希望借助他们的力量来反抗我。”他看着这个曾经最信任自己的人，如今却物是人非，徒留凄凉，被最亲近人背叛的苦痛焦灼着他的内心让他几欲发狂，“你知道不知道你的做法会让多少的大都会人蒙受苦难？你批判我对于自身的权势太过热心，那么你呢？你甚至为了权势把自己的人民当成祭品，你口口声声说着厌恶的哥谭人，很可能因为你的行为，把大都会人作为自己的奴仆。”  
路易斯垂下了头，不再言语，“告诉我到底是谁让你这样做的？”卡尔猛地靠近了一步，眼底慑人的红光浮动，比起亲近者的背叛他更加忧心背后可能埋藏的更大阴谋，“让你背叛自己的国家。”  
“没有谁，卡尔，我甚至没有去控制你留在皇城里的骑士队伍，我甚至没有把氪戒留在自己的身边。”她摇了摇头，目光平和中带着些许苍凉，“我只是恨，唯有背叛才能让你体会到我内心的情绪。”  
“如果你真的希望这样能让我的内心煎熬，你确实做到了。”卡尔有些气馁的垂下头，“我从未宽恕过叛国者，所以等到扶桑人完全撤离，我会让出领主的位置，由康纳对你的罪责进行审判。”  
“你这是什么意思？向我表示歉意吗？”路易斯的目光变得冷硬，嘴角扯出不屑的弧度，“卡尔，你总是在这种不必要的时候表现出自己的宽仁，但是我的心已经被冻成了冰核，再也不需要这一切了，当我历尽艰辛来到你的身边协助你的时候，你让我做你的说客，我甚至因此深入叛军内部成为俘虏，当我诞下子嗣，你亲吻我的额头，向我许诺议会的书记官，我也曾经想过如果这个国家足够安定，你是否会离经叛道一次，但是你没有，你同意了哥谭的联盟，甚至迎来了哥谭的领主。”  
“因为哥谭是最有可能和我们结盟，我们也必须要争取的国家。”卡尔带着不可思议的表情看着路易斯，似乎无法理解对方的愤恨来源何处，“而且哥谭的领主并没有子嗣，在继承的问题上绝对不会对康纳产生威胁。”  
“但是哥谭在他离开之后很快就有了新的领主，那个领主只是他在名义上的孩子。”路易斯摇了摇头，“你们在逐渐的接纳他，接纳来自他的观念，告诉我，卡尔，当你看到哥谭现任领主的时候，你会觉得怪异吗？当你们所有人都认为这种不应该在领主继承中出现的问题是一种常态的时候，你还认为康纳的位置足够稳固吗？”  
“那么你要我如何？”卡尔皱了皱眉头，“康纳已经是储君，你让我现在就把领主的位置让出来吗？现在扶桑的军队还在国内，随时可能趁乱发动进攻，我不能去冒险。”  
“你并非不能冒险，只是不愿意冒险。”路易斯脸上讥讽的表情愈加明显，“你可以为了一线的希望在燧石峡谷放火，你可以只身深入敌营和对方的将军谈判，你只是在选择可以为自己带来利益的地方冒险，你不会冒险仅仅因为你认为不值。”  
卡尔张久的凝望着路易斯，终于他眼中的情绪全部变为失望，他微微阖上眼睛，“你一直是我心中独一无二的存在，路易斯，是我一直亏欠你太多。”他现在只感觉到一种从心底涌起的无力和无措，他本以为和扶桑人的和谈完成可以为帝国争得片刻喘息，但是当眼前的敌人被击溃，自己的身边却突生异变让他措手不及，他听到了马蹄踏过街道传来的声音，天已经完全亮了，阳光从天窗进入留下一方斜斜的光斑，虽然他们在天亮前解决了一切，但是这个黎明依旧让皇城的居民不安，看似稳固的堡垒出现了裂痕，即使他有心原谅她，最终的结果可能也不会如他所愿，“大赦之地的行宫应该还有空余的房间，你可以先到那里休养，之后的问题在慢慢解决。”  
“我是一个大都会人，不论怎样都不会离开皇城，不要把我和那个哥谭人相提并论。”路易斯看着卡尔，眼神中带着曾经让他心生敬仰的骄傲，“我不会再抱有幻想的等待下去了。”  
卡尔看到她的右手摸到了腰后，一柄刀刃呈现绿色的匕首被她握在手里，卡尔本能的后退了一步，当那柄匕首接近他胸口的时刻，红色灼热的视线向着她的手腕射了过去，就在卡尔的眼睛泛起红光的瞬间，路易斯松开了手，匕首从她的手中滑落，她垂下了自己的手，热视线越过她手腕垂下留出的空隙击中她的胸膛，卡尔听到自己发出的短促而悲伤的吼叫，他冲过去搂住了那个急速堕落的白色身影，却看到胸口上焦黑的伤口，刺目的红色正在蔓延，“不。”  
卡尔喃喃自语，伸出手按压着伤口，却看到血液顺着自己的指缝滴落。  
“你还是和之前一样，本能的厌恶绿色的宝石，只是除了这一点和之前都不一样了。”胸口伤口的疼痛让路易斯皱了皱眉头，“你会在我的葬礼上为我流泪吗，卡尔。”  
“别说话，你不会有事的。”卡尔的声音异常冷静，但是他的手指在轻微的颤抖，“你梳理了这个国家的律法，那么你就更应该尊重它，你需要等到康纳对你宣判的那一天。”  
“我不需要任何人宣判，因为上帝很快就会审判我，对这个国家，我可能是个十恶不赦的罪人。”她摇了摇头语气平和，伴随着胸口的起伏，汩汩的鲜血从伤口涌出，但是她丝毫不在乎，“我等待的太久了，从满怀憧憬与希望到心如死灰，从心如死灰到恨之入骨，我憎恨那个哥谭人，他夺走了本应属于我的一切。”  
“不，路易斯，他从未取代过你的地位。”卡尔用力的挤压着伤口，低声安抚她，“安静点。”  
“他早就取代了我的位置了，卡尔，从你默许他教导你的皇储，从你允许他的骑士团驻守皇城，你的内心已经向着他倾斜了，只是你自己承认这一切。”她看着他眼神中突然透出些许凄凉，“只是这一次是我赢了，你大概永远也不会忘了我了，是哥谭人，是哥谭人把我逼到这一步的，无论如何，你最不应该原谅的就是哥谭人。”  
她看到卡尔的眼神中一闪而逝的痛苦，终于在她的逼视下卡尔低下了头：“我会戒备哥谭人，他永远也不会回来了，我保证。”她不再说话，转而将视线投向天窗，天窗的外面是湛蓝的天空，无论黎明是怎样的阴暗血腥，当太阳升起一切都会变得明媚，让她蓦然想起数十年前的初见，那个少年湛蓝的眼睛明媚的如同晴空，让她惊叹竟然有人的眼睛那样纯净到一尘不染，也让她的一颗心堕入到湛蓝的湖水，卡尔听到她哼唱的曲子，缥缈的声音在空旷的大殿里回荡，显得异常清晰，这首乡间的歌曲他曾经对她唱过，她也曾因此半真半假的嘲笑他是个乡下小子，只是他未曾想过她竟然会记得，只是上一次歌声响起他面对广阔的麦田说出豪言壮语，这一次歌声响起他跪在空无一人的议事厅形单影只，歌声变得越来越微弱，卡尔弯下身把头埋在了路易斯的颈间。  
提姆趴在天窗的旁边，只觉得心脏一阵阵的紧缩，其实他只能从两个人的口型和零星的声音里猜测里面发生了什么，如果没有任何意外，他看到的会是这个国家最大的秘密，他忍不住缩回了脑袋，拍了拍趴在自己身边的康纳，对方似乎毫无知觉，他的肌肉紧绷的好像钢铁一样，提姆心里猛地一惊，“别做傻事，康纳。”他低声的劝诫着身边的人，但是他知道自己的语言是怎样的无力，这个少年就在刚才经历了人生中最可怕的落差，他刚刚拥有了一个至亲但是转眼又失去了她。  
康纳的身体放松下来：“我没事。”他的肌肉软化下来，表情平静的让提姆心惊，他翻身抱起提姆回到了地面，经过刚才的战斗，议事厅周围的花草已经有些狼藉，根据之前响起的马蹄声，不久，卡尔的骑士团就会进入堡垒。  
提姆拉了拉兜帽，他需要尽快返回康纳的宫殿，以免被别有用心的人看到：“我们得快点回去。”  
康纳应了一声，低着头慢吞吞的走在后面，提姆回头看了他一眼，叹了一口气放缓速度陪在他的身边，“我真的没有妈妈了，提姆。”康纳扭头有些茫然的看着陪在他身边的人，让提姆没来由的心中一痛，“我还曾经问过她，我的妈妈哪里去了，她看着我用那种难以描述的眼神，她告诉我说我的妈妈是这个国家最美丽，最高贵的女人，让我不要让她蒙羞。”  
他自嘲的咧了咧嘴，哪有孩子不渴望母亲温暖的怀抱呢，虽然肯特婆婆对他很好，但是她终究不能代替母亲，他曾经问过自己的父亲，父亲只是沉默的看着他，让他最终放弃了，他终于大起胆子向了大都会的书记官，她记录了自己父亲执政来的所有历史，得到了这样的回答，这让他对堡垒里的舞会异常期待，在舞会期间他可以站在一边观察着来往的贵族女人，猜测自己的母亲到底是什么样，是否有着和她们一样的温柔如水的眼神，是否有着和她们一样的轻盈曼妙的动作，每次舞会结束他都会有着异样的惆怅与失落，也许正是他的到来，让这个如同薄雾一样的女人最终烟消云散，也正因为母亲的离去，父亲才会才面对自己的时候少言寡语。  
提姆带着些许的悲悯看着他，太过聪颖的人大概从他的表情里看出了端倪，“我曾经很崇敬我的父亲，我不知道我的母亲在哪里，我希望我能够成为他的骄傲。”康纳的眼神变得复杂，他到现在也难以说明自己到底是一种怎样的情绪，“他是这个国家最强大的人，有着无坚不摧的骑士团，纵横沙场开疆拓土，只有在面对我的时候显得异常严肃，他甚至会刻意的回避我，我之前一致认为是我的问题，是我做的不够好让他感到失望，现在想想，很有可能是因为他的内疚，不论怎样他终究是人并非神明，没有人能够忍受把心脏埋藏在内疚中的痛苦。”  
现在回忆起来，卡尔并非对他漠不关心，相反卡尔一直关注着他，在他适龄的时候选择合适的授课老师，在他逃课出去练习骑射的时候未加苛责，在他向布鲁斯学习的时候，纵然内心里对布鲁斯仍有疑虑，也并未阻止他，只是他们的心里都有一道难以越过的障碍，越是试图掩盖，越让两个人渐行渐远，“我之前曾经拜访过她一次，希望从她那里获得一些猫头鹰的消息。”提姆苦涩的笑了笑摇了摇头，“你知道他告诉我什么？她告诉我说我们都还年轻，要学会忍耐和承受，那些争权夺利的人，终究会死在我们前头，也许她从那一刻起就已经做出了属于自己的决定。”  
“只是这一切都是他们的一厢情愿，他们真的在乎我的想法吗？我在他们的眼里到底是什么？”康纳似乎有些愤怒的咬紧了牙关，咬肌紧绷，“他们一再的提起我，难道真的是为了我吗？”  
提姆似乎被他内心的阴郁震动，他有些担忧的看着走在自己身边的人，他看到湛蓝的海面变得阴沉，泛起骇人的滔天巨浪，今日的一切宛如利剑，在这个少年的生命里劈砍出难以弥合的伤痕，“对于未来你打算如何？”提姆想了想最终开口询问他，“不论你是绝望也好，愤怒也罢，未来总会来临，你打算如何规划自己的未来？”  
“我大概不会留在这个堡垒里了，提姆，甚至这个国家。”康纳偏过头思考了一会儿，“我想要真正的为自己活一次，我想要离开这里。”  
“卡尔是你的领主，这里是大都会，你需要明白，普天之下莫非王土。”提姆因为他的话微微蹙起了眉头。  
康纳倒是很淡然的摇了摇头：“卡尔并非神明，他再强大，他的羽翼也不可能遮蔽这阳光下的每一寸天空和大海，我们可以找一个他的羽翼无法触及的地方。然后等到合适的时候，再回来”  
他似乎在思考着什么，眯起眼睛露出孩子气的笑容，提姆从他身上移开视线垂下了头，“和他们相比，我毕竟是不一样的，我不想她那样憎恶哥谭人，相反我对哥谭人挺有好感的。”康纳耸了耸肩膀，“当然，我也不想他一样犹疑不决，我会比他更加果断，但是。”他停顿了片刻，似乎在思考着要如何说下去，“在他们的宣传下，大多数的大都会人都会对哥谭抱有怀疑的情绪，我无法告诉任何人我的想法，当然也不会有人赞同我的想法。”  
提姆抬起头看着远处白色的建筑尖顶，在阳光下闪耀着柔和的光泽，却尖锐的刺破天空，他突然觉得内心深处涌起的战栗，这个女人用自己的牺牲把自己的儿子推上了无法回头的道路，让布鲁斯返回皇城的可能变成泡影，他甚至开始怀疑这样做是否值得，有什么东西是一定要以死争夺的吗，还有什么样的愤恨是死亡也无法消除的吗，难道就一定要在仇恨中死去，把仇恨凝成的毒牙刺进活着的人的心里，每每触及就疼痛难忍。  
“是的，我们可以离开这里，堡垒里往往有太多的真相，即使是当事人也难以描述清楚，对于旁观者只不过是徒增伤感。”提姆缓缓地开口，“只是未来并非只有一种可能性，无论如何，我都对未来充满了希望，康纳，就如同大雪后的森林无论如何萧索，也一定会恢复生机一样，你现在的仇恨并非来源于卡尔，而是对你自己能力的怨恨，现在无论你如何愤怒，也不会有人在意你的看法，但是当你足够强大的时候，即使你不坦白自己的想法，也会有人猜测揣度，当你足够强大的时候，有些问题根本不值得费心，我会陪你，至少能够让你不要一时冲动做出追悔莫及的事情。”  
当戴安娜走进议事厅的时候，尸体已经被人抬出去收殓，地面亮晶晶的看不到一抹血痕，空气中弥漫着熏香的气味，帝国的领主孤身一人坐在王座上，显得异常孤寂，“卡尔。”她忍不住开口，她已经听到了消息，这个他们都认为无比熟悉的人无论为何卷入权力斗争的漩涡都让他们难以接受，“叛乱已经全部被镇压了，策划叛乱的匪首已经正法。”  
卡尔呆坐原地，恍若未闻，许久之后才点了点头：“我知道了。”  
两个人中间陷入了令人煎熬的沉默，“把她埋在家族陵园吧，和她的父母安葬在一起。”卡尔的声音很轻，带着疲惫，“这已经是我对她最大的宽容了。”  
“她毕竟曾经为这个国家做出贡献，你的决策也是正确的。”戴安娜有些不忍地看着他，犹豫了片刻，“她的葬礼你会参加吗？”  
他似乎在瞬间愣住了，许久之后缓缓摇头，“我不会参加，否则因为这场叛乱丧命的骑士都不会原谅我，我是这个国家的领主。”他苦涩的笑了笑，“我想要和她说的已经说完了，也满足了她最后的心愿了。”  
戴安娜看着表情痛苦的卡尔，最终没有问出他到底答应了对方什么，“刚才我听到有骑士汇报说康纳出城了。”戴安娜有些忧心忡忡的看着卡尔，“你需要阻止他吗？还是要去找他？”  
“我已经派人跟着他了，但是恐怕他不希望被我发现。”卡尔抬手掩面，“他目睹了一切，戴安娜。”  
“这……”戴安娜瞠目结舌的看着卡尔，卡尔的感知一直是敏锐的。  
“我之前太过愤怒，并未察觉，等我察觉已经太迟。”卡尔的声音很低，“她的死只是一切的开端，有些人的肉体会腐烂，灵魂会消弭，但是影响却是一直存在的。”  
大都会的叛乱在短时间内被镇压，而且卡尔严密的封锁了消息，等到扶桑人得到消息的时候，他们的主力已经完全撤出大都会，正在退回到许诺的安全距离，面对纪律更加森严的骑士团只能默默哀叹，两个国家之间的战争终于短时间内停止，只留下满目疮痍的山河，在议事厅内，议员们面对空着的王座窃窃私语，“扶桑的天皇已经大婚了，就在昨日。”一个议员摇了摇头，“她和一个大名结婚了，现在已经已经拉拢了国内的有权势的大名，肃清了朝政。”  
“只怕很快就会诞下子嗣，现在扶桑的局势恐怕已经被她完全控制了。”另外一名议员叹了一口气，“反观我们，连皇储都不知哪里去了。”  
“我们应该劝说领主，从贵族中选取优秀的少年作为备选。”另外一个议员小心的提议，“总得做好准备。”  
“多谢关心，只是我现在很好。”卡尔从店外大踏步走进，刚才建议的议员脸色瞬间苍白，“目前局势难料，只是我的皇储只有康纳，不会再有其他人了。”  
杰森是在听到下属的窃窃私语之后才知道这个在码头的集市的，平日里码头还和往日一样平和，但是到了一个月的某个固定日子，码头周围的哥谭市民都会聚集在码头，等待着这个临时集市的开张，当他来到码头的时候，集市上已经人山人海，“毕竟这是入冬前的最后一次了，下个月港口就要结冰了。” 阿尔忒弥斯咂了咂舌尖，“都是因为你，我们来晚了。”  
“哦，反正人总会这么多的，而且有什么好东西吗？”杰森看着乌泱泱的人群感觉有些头疼，“这种集市到处都有。”  
“得了吧，听起来你就是个没逛过集市的小少爷。”阿尔忒弥斯挑了挑眉毛，扯着他走进人群，在一阵令人窒息的拥挤后来到了一个小摊前，摆摊子的是一个深色面孔的妇人，面前的摊子上放着从大都会来的各种各样的发带。  
“漂亮的小姐买一根吧。”妇人指了指其中的一种，“这种颜色和你的眼睛很配，编织的花样也是最新的。”  
杰森看着阿尔忒弥斯从中间抽出一根，又拿起另外一根分别在自己的头发上比对了一下，用一双闪闪发亮的眼睛看着他：“哪一个好看？”  
“都挺好看的。”杰森干巴巴的回应了一句。  
阿尔忒弥斯用遗憾的眼神看着他，拿起妇人推荐的那一根：“我要这个。”  
当他陪着买了几样饰品心情大好的阿尔忒弥斯在集市上乱逛的时候，集市的有些摊位已经空了，黧黑皮肤的壮汉把摊子收好搬上码头停泊的大船，“这就是我们最近在讨论的神奇的集市，谁也不知道它是什么时间开始的，但是应该是在扶桑投降之后。”阿尔忒弥斯看着那艘大船眼神中充满了憧憬，“如果你来的早，还可以看到很多深海的海产，很大的金枪鱼，巨大的螃蟹，甚至还有鲸鱼肉和鲸鱼脂卖，我也见过深海的珍珠和珊瑚，都是他们从遥远的海上带过来的。”  
“他们是谁？”杰森有些敏感的盯着那些黑色皮肤的人，他们看起来是常年在海上漂泊的水手。  
“谁知道呢？不是大都会人，更不会是哥谭人。”阿尔忒弥斯似乎毫不在意，只是耸了耸肩膀，“我们知道他们的时候，是他们第一次出现在码头，他们自称是从遥远的亚特兰蒂斯来的，他们的船上除了深海的东西，另外最多的就是从大都会带来的小玩意儿，那些东西通常都是些哥谭比较少的日用品，虽然我们也和大都会签了合约，免除了关税，但是路途漫漫，到了哥谭价格还是比较高，他们的船很大，能运很多，要比路上带来的便宜的多。”  
“亚特兰蒂斯。”杰森喃喃自语，“他们的领主是谁？”  
“不知道，谁会在乎这些呢。”阿尔忒弥斯似乎对于他的纠结有些不耐烦，“他们给我们带来了极大的方便，这就够了，有人传说他们的领主是深海的人鱼，所以我们知之甚少，也有人说他们的领主是落魄的大都会贵族，曾经有人在他们的一艘船上见过好像是领主的人在指挥，那个人很有贵族气度，也很年轻。”  
杰森低头沉思了片刻，突然转身向着自己的马快步走了过去，“杰森。”阿尔忒弥斯在他的背后大声喊着，“你这个混蛋！”  
杰森一路策马返回，当他走进堡垒，他的兄长正坐在花园里，监督仆人把珍贵的花木用稻草盖上，看到他急匆匆的进入，让阿尔弗雷德为他去准备茶具，“我听人说你去逛集市了。”迪克看着花园里忙碌的仆人。  
“你也知道那艘大船了？”杰森皱了皱眉头，“迪克，那艘船来自亚特兰蒂斯，如果我没有记错，布鲁斯曾经在一次聊天的时候提到过那个地方。”  
“在大都会最南端的海面上，亚特兰蒂斯是其中最大岛屿的名称，其实是一些小岛组成的群岛。”迪克没有移开视线，但是语气明显严肃了起来，“这个群岛甚至一直绵延了整个扶桑的西侧海岸。”  
“这似乎很符合当年布鲁斯的设想。”杰森压低了声音，“比起陆地战争，他更希望能够断绝扶桑的希望，一旦控制了亚特兰蒂斯，扶桑想要从西侧出海直接到达那个东方帝国的难度就会增加，如果从东侧出发就要向南航行，绕过整个大陆，现在很少有国家有这样的能力。”  
“我们得到的消息也是，他们的领导人是个贵族的可能性很大。”迪克低下了头，“他的船队人数虽多却井然有序，戒备森严，显然是经过了专业的训练，我们靠近失败了，原来在亚特兰蒂斯的只有海盗和偶尔打渔的人，他的到来让那些人都安定了下来，甚至有的海盗在听到他的名字之后主动表示愿意效劳，那里实际上已经被他控制了。”  
“现在在亚特兰蒂斯的大半是大都会人，但是也不一定。”杰森点了点头，“我会联系提姆，看他有没有办法去了解一下那个人是谁，无论是谁，都要给我们带回来。”  
“我们现在必须这么做，如果是布鲁斯，我不希望大都会占据先机，如果是那只猫头鹰。”迪克揉了揉太阳穴，“我更不希望出现一个站在背后随时会捅刀子的人，提姆已经有消息，说猫头鹰被大都会俘获过，但是不知道他们达成了什么条件，猫头鹰被释放了。”  
两个人交换了眼神，这个时候，阿尔弗雷德拿了茶具走来，“先喝些茶吧，少爷。”他的语气平和，目光平静，“当暴风雨要来，无论是如何躲避，也会被淋得湿透，大家的区别就是，谁能更体面一点。”


	31. Chapter 31

迪克看着缓缓注入茶杯的红褐色的液体，心里莫名的涌上一股慌乱，他瞟了一眼站在自己身边的兄弟，对方的脸上也是一副难以言喻的焦躁，“两位少爷可以再多聊聊。”阿尔弗雷德优雅的欠身，“我去准备一些甜点。”  
迪克抬了抬手，示意杰森在自己身边的椅子上坐下，“现在那几个地区的情况怎么样？”迪克开口问了一句。  
“我们已经全面接管了，但是还是有一部分当时从大都会逃难来的大都会人留了下来。”杰森摇了摇头，脸上的表情并不轻松，“现在那些地区的百姓可以谋生的产业已经基本被破坏殆尽，外加上饥民，现在治安形势很严峻。”  
“我现在真希望大都会能够把之前我们支援他们的粮草还回来。”迪克摇了摇头，“已经快要冬天了，入冬之后情况只会更糟。”  
“他们现在能把自己国内的饥荒应付过去就很好了。”杰森有些讥讽的咧了咧嘴，“你知道吗，大都会内部已经有人造反了。”  
“我当然知道，卡尔把消息控制的很严，暴乱发生在大都会的皇城。”迪克端起放在手边，已经不再冒热气的红茶，“大都会现在的压力和我们一样，我们只能等待最艰难的时间过去，再重新启动谈判。”  
杰森似乎想要反驳两句，但是他站起身，“小子。”他冲着花园的拐角喊了一声，“给我出来。”一个抱着巨大盒子的男孩从角落里畏畏缩缩的走出来。  
“领主大人。”他向着迪克谦卑的鞠躬，，把那个巨大的木盒托了出来，“是从大都会送给您的。”  
杰森的面色迟疑了一瞬间，走到孩子面前接过木盒：“交给我吧。”  
盒子并不很沉，轻轻摇晃没有任何硬物撞击的声音，他把盒子在面前的地面上放好，迪克弯下腰观察着，“是布鲁斯送来的。”迪克伸手指了指盒子的接缝处W状花纹的火漆，“或者说是大都会送给我们的。”  
杰森从腰间抽出短刀：“打开吗？”  
“可以。”迪克似乎并不在意，“只是小心一点。”刀刃切开箱子的封条，仅仅带着一个简易锁扣的箱子被打开，里面是一张动物的毛皮，颜色纯白，在阳光下闪着华丽的光泽。  
迪克的脸色猛然变得难看，“把箱子合上。”他吩咐自己的兄弟，“不许告诉任何人我收到了这个。”  
“有什么不妥吗？”杰森合上箱子，“这是什么动物的皮毛？”  
迪克叹了一口气：“我们需要返回室内。”在安静的室内，杰森看着迪克把那张巨大的皮毛展开，雪白的狼皮在阳光下闪耀，好像高山上不会融化的积雪，杰森感觉愤怒在胸腔膨胀。  
“他们是什么意思？”他咬紧了牙关，“挑衅吗？”  
迪克把兽皮重新扔回箱子，在雪原上厮杀，无所畏惧的冰原狼仅仅余下自己的皮毛，这对于一直以来对冰原狼有着复杂情感的哥谭人，不啻于最直接的挑衅，“所以我不希望任何人看到这个。”迪克的表情有些凝重，“也许大都会人并不了解这种动物对我们有什么意义，他们仅仅喜爱它们的毛皮，也天真的认为哥谭人会喜欢，只是在别有用心的人看来这件事情就没有那么简单。”  
“我只能姑且的认为你的话是有道理的。”杰森的表情冷静下来，“只是大都会人究竟会如何看待我们我不得而知，只是他们在布鲁斯身上施加的屈辱是真实的。”  
“你总是在强调的屈辱到底是什么？”迪克有些狐疑的看着杰森。  
“他在布鲁斯身上施加禁锢，强迫他在身体是保持忠贞。”杰森的表情从冷静变为冷酷，“他们认为他是什么？道德观念混乱的浪荡子吗？”“我们之间的了解太少了，杰森，就如同我们认为大都会人只是崇尚武力的蛮族一般。”   
迪克揉了揉自己的眉心，“第一，派人往大都会去联络，问清楚这个箱子到底是谁送过来的，第二，让大都会内我们的使者问清楚，布鲁斯究竟到哪里去了？我们不论怎样都有他在哪里的知情权，也需要保证他的安全。”  
“我突然觉得你比我还要激进，迪克。”杰森似乎对于迪克的反应有些吃惊，“你要做什么？”  
“因为现在的局势已经失控了，杰森。”迪克叹了一口气，有些担忧的看着窗外，“如果说之前在那些被占领地区积累的对抗情绪我们还可以化解，现在我们收到的礼物，就告诉我们有人在刻意利用这种情绪，一旦普通哥谭人心中对于大都会人的怒火被点燃，我们就好像会被强行绑在战车上。”  
“你的方案？”杰森耸了耸肩膀。  
“知道丛林里的动物如何存活吗？有牙齿的露出牙齿，没有尖牙利爪的就奔跑起来，只是站在原地的一定会死。”迪克的表情变得严肃，“调集你手上能够使用的军队，我给你两天时间，两天后我会宣布国家进入紧急状态，收回一切权力。”  
“但愿被我调集的军队没有用得上的时候，也希望你能撑过这两天，让那些老头确认你说的都是真的。”杰森站直了身子，“不过除非大都会真的动手，你没有权力使用我的军队，我的领主并不是你。”  
戈登站在迪克的对面，许久的沉默着，以至于让迪克都感觉有些心虚，“领主大人，恕我直言。”戈登终于开口，“您是否有想过宣布进入紧急状态可能产生的后果？这个国家已经很困难了，如果宣布进入紧急状态，开始进行管制，可能会引发更大规模的恐慌。”  
“我们整体控制总比最后出现了问题要好。”迪克自嘲的摇了摇头，“一旦出现问题，我不认为那些囤货居奇的商人愿意帮助我们渡过难关，他们不趴在伤口吸血就已经很仁慈了。”  
“您这样的举措会让您失去哥谭内富商的支持，他们很有可能会联合起来抵制您的政策，导致整个哥谭的经济崩溃。”戈登有些担忧的看着他，“而且您要明白，我们在自己的领土上被大都会的骑士团击溃，占领了大片领土，很多民众已经开始迷茫我们到底比大都会优秀在哪里，如果我们在最困难的时候放弃我们现有的政体，采取和大都会一样的模式，很有可能引发民众的困惑与争论，甚至撕裂我们的国家。”  
“但是不论我们是否改变，这个国家已经开始出现难以弥合的伤口，戈登，所有的城市治安水平都在下降，盗窃，抢劫已经成为夜晚的常态，如果我们放任形势恶化下去，这一切会完全脱离我们的掌控，我们在人民心中会毫无威信可言。”迪克苦笑着摇了摇头，“我当然知道各地已经出现的骚乱，已经有人在国内传言‘我们现在的一切都是大都会人造成的’，在城市里追打前来避难的大都会灾民，烧毁他们在避难点搭建的简易房屋，痛斥他们让他们滚出去，公然抢劫大都会商人的商铺，扭曲的仇恨已经在底层人民的骨血里根植，如果我们不采取点什么，这把火早晚会烧伤我们。”  
“不论我说些什么，您已经决定要让哥谭进入紧急状态了。”戈登叹了一口气，“我会回去想办法协助您，只是，还请您提前让杰森把人手布置到位，应付可能发生的突发情况。”  
在政策宣布的当天，就有富商宣布罢市，他们试图采取这样的方式能够少交一些税，但是结果却并不像他们想象的一般，他们的税金被强制收缴，这部分粮食和税金则极大的安抚了哥谭国内缺损的地区，国内的局势安定下来，“领主大人。”迪克抬起头，看到戈登匆忙的进入。  
“发生了什么？”他从未见过戈登如此慌张的时候。  
“阿卡姆地区发生暴动了。”他有些沉痛的低下了头，“而且消息很快就会传到大都会。”  
“我会尽快让杰森处理。”迪克点了点头，“已经即将落雪，大都会不会有什么动作。”  
“但是这次的暴动是大都会人和哥谭人之间的战斗。”戈登摇了摇头，“只怕很难和大都会割裂。”  
就在宣布进入紧急状态后的两个月，在阿卡姆地区，一个贵族的妇女状告一个来自大都会的灾民偷窃钱包并对她进行骚扰，灾民则辩解说自己只是乞讨，并未偷窃也并未在这位妇女拒绝后纠缠，双方各执一词，当地的官员在没有进行任何公审的情况下，决定按照紧急状态从严处理，砍去了灾民的双手，残肢的灾民则被贵族妇女的家人捉住，在广场上公开处以私刑，将他吊在柱子上焚烧致死，这样的场面激怒了居住在这里的大都会人，他们抬着焦黑的尸体到政府门前抗议，却被暴力驱离，还有数人因此丧命，终于，在当天晚上，愤怒的大都会人击杀了当地的官员，宣布整个地区进入无政府状态，等到局势被控制，已经有无数无辜的人丧命，无数的房屋被劫掠焚烧。  
这次的动乱在哥谭引发了空前震动，已经有省份联名情愿，要求驱逐境内所有的大都会人，维护地区的和平与稳定，甚至还有人要求大都会对这次暴乱的损失进行赔偿，国内沸腾的民意一时间难以压制，他们甚至认为这是向大都会表明自己态度的机会。  
“不论怎么说这把火已经烧起来了，一群灾民掀起的暴动能达到这种规模，说没有人在背后推波助澜是我是不相信。”杰森看着一脸疲惫的迪克，“你打算怎么办？”  
“如果现在追究大都会人的责任，我们和大都会的联盟就会破裂。”迪克靠在椅子上，似乎筋疲力尽，“如果我们不追究，明天我们就不会坐在这里，我只是在想还有没有其他的方法。”  
“还好你提前收回了军队。”杰森耸了耸肩，“形势不算太糟糕。”  
令他们惊诧的是大都会对这次的暴动态度异常诚恳，卡尔甚至以一封亲笔信表明自己愿意接纳被遣返的大都会灾民的态度，并向暴动中受到伤害的哥谭人表达歉意，大都会的态度极大的缓和了哥谭国内紧张的局势，但是迪克并未因此感到轻松，“我并没有得到任何韦恩领主的消息。”从大都会返回的使者脸色凝重，“大都会人似乎对他的名字讳莫如深，他们不愿意过多的谈及他的消息，只是告知我他在大赦之地疗养。”  
“凯特姑妈呢？”迪克揉了揉自己的眉心，“她有没有什么消息？”  
“她只是告诉我说，布鲁斯嘱咐您注意藏在阁楼里的猫头鹰。”使者的脸色有些困惑，他并不明白这句话是什么意思，虽然猫头鹰在哥谭是不祥之兆，但是理论上来说，皇宫的阁楼会经常有侍从打扫，不会有猫头鹰居住，“她曾在大赦之地见过他最后一次，他的胃病在那个时候已经很严重，不得不离开皇城去疗养，只是在那之后，因为大都会国内的诸多问题，她和韦恩领主再未见面。”  
“卡尔呢？他对于布鲁斯的病症就没有任何关注吗？”迪克似乎有些烦躁。  
“凯恩夫人告诉我，卡尔在了解了韦恩领主的病症后，应允他可以在领地内自由的活动，纾解心情。”  
“他是被作为囚犯看管起来了吗？”迪克有些不悦的敲了敲椅子的扶手，让站在自己面前的使者不由的瑟缩，“提姆呢？他有没有告诉你什么？”  
“自从大都会的皇储离开皇城后，提姆少爷也一同消失了。”使者有些为难的回应着，“哈，他倒是很心宽。”  
迪克摇了摇头，“你先下去。”他走上阳台，夜幕已经完全笼罩了城市，一切都晦暗不明，他听到头顶传来的不祥的叫声，一只小巧的鸟儿从空中坠落，胸口红色的羽毛被血液凝成沉重的色彩，他抬起头，正对上那双圆滚滚的金色眼睛，站在枝头的大鸟颇为遗憾的看着自己掉落的猎物，拍了拍翅膀融入黑夜。  
他惊愕的看着预示着不祥的鸟，低头看着已经死去的知更鸟，有些僵硬的返回室内，他的兄弟正等着他，面前跪着一个东方面孔的人，“一个扶桑人，混在大都会的灾民里企图蒙混过关，被抓住了。”杰森耸了耸肩膀，用脚尖踢了踢瑟瑟发抖的人，“一个来到哥谭的扶桑人，是不是有点不同寻常。”  
“请您宽恕我。”那个扶桑人不断地叩头，用不甚熟练的哥谭语辩解，“我不过是做点小生意，讨生活。”  
“是什么样的生意值得你跨越大都会来到哥谭呢？”杰森不为所动，“做生意混在灾民中间，一不带货物，二不带金银？而且。”他展开手上一直拿着的薄绢：“你为什么要在身上携带者哥谭领主的画像，而且还这样细致？”  
“这是我从一个哥谭人手中拿到的。”扶桑人已经吓得语无伦次，“我确实是从扶桑来做生意。”  
“你做的是什么生意？”迪克盯着那副画像。  
扶桑人踌躇了片刻：“我是一个制作面具的匠人，曾经有哥谭人在我这里要求制作一个和画上的人一模一样的面具。”  
“而且你给到他了。”杰森有些愤怒的把画像放在桌子上，扶桑人迟疑的点了点头。  
“我们被欺骗了。”在扶桑人被带走之后，迪克咬紧了后槽牙，“你之前遇到的人很有可能是假的。”  
“那次那个人的行为是有些反常。”杰森的表情异常烦躁，“那么布鲁斯很有可能依然留在大都会，之前被送去疗养，允许离开不过是大都会人给我们的一个假象。”  
“最近杰森似乎很忙。” 阿尔忒弥斯把一根木柴扔进火堆，“我还没见过他这样忙忙碌碌的时候。”  
“似乎是他的兄弟。”比扎罗歪了歪头思考了一会儿，“他的兄弟是个好人。”  
“你的兄弟是个坏人咯。”阿尔忒弥斯瞥了他一眼，手上的动作停顿了一瞬，“我是只有姐妹，虽然平时争斗不休，但我们关系并不坏，姐妹并不能用好坏来描述。”  
“嗯。”比扎罗垂下了头，“只是他不喜欢我。”  
“你能稍微灵光一些大概会讨人喜欢。”阿尔忒弥斯看着比扎罗困惑的表情叹了口气，“当我没说，你挺不错的，大个子。”  
“是的，我也很喜欢我的兄弟。”阿尔忒弥斯被突然传出的声音吓了一跳一跃而起，警惕的看着从黑暗中走出的人，那个人对她的戒备并不在意，转而取下了自己的兜帽。  
阿尔忒弥斯在看到对方的面容之后倒抽了一口冷气：“你到底是谁？”  
“我认为你会很清楚，毕竟我和我的兄弟有着相似的眼睛。”来人在他们的对面站好，“我也同样为了我的兄弟而来。”  
“我从听说过领主有过兄弟。” 阿尔忒弥斯靠近了对方，“一张相似的脸并不能说明什么。”  
来人露出了笑容，好像听到了一个有趣的故事，“但是他也从未否认自己有过兄弟，毕竟在权力的争夺中，是不会存在任何情谊。”他看着阿尔忒弥斯，她因为他的话不自觉的收紧了握着剑柄的手指，“我当然能够证明我的身份。”他从怀里掏出一个绒布面的匣子，打开里面是一枚黑色宝石的戒指，上面红色的花纹无声的告诉所有人它曾经的主人是谁。  
“不可能。”阿尔忒弥斯盯着戒指，她感觉自己的声音有些颤抖，“这是一个赝品而已。”  
“你可以认为它是赝品。”他把戒指收回怀里，“我从我的兄弟那里取得，虽然他之前从未告知任何人我的存在，但我毕竟是他的兄弟。”  
“那么他现在到底如何？”阿尔忒弥斯压抑着心底的恐慌，一个领主无论如何也不会褪下自己的权戒，毕竟对于他们，失去权力比死亡更难忍受。  
“有些东西消失了比存在着更让人放心。”来人依旧带着难以捉摸的微笑。  
“迪克和杰森是不会同意的。”阿尔忒弥斯急切的反驳。  
“只是卡尔获得了军队，迪克和杰森获得了永久稳固的权力，他们为什么会没有这种共识？”来人摇了摇头，“你们多久没有听到来自布鲁斯的消息了？当他逐渐被遗忘，他们会最终拥有他的一切。”  
“你只是在撒谎。”阿尔忒弥斯厉声的反驳。  
“你们只是在自欺欺人。”来人似乎并不畏惧，“一切都是你们的臆想，现实远比你们想象的残酷。”  
“杰森。”深夜返回的杰森看向坐在已经纪检熄灭火堆旁的阿尔忒弥斯，“我们的领主在哪里？”  
“皇都。”他不假思索的回应。  
“我是说布鲁斯·韦恩。”阿尔忒弥斯的声音变得尖锐。  
杰森怔愣了瞬间，终于垂下头：“大都会，你先去休息吧，你的问题很奇怪。”  
“他什么时候回来。”她站起身咄咄逼人的问了一句，“是不是永远都不会回来了。”  
“根据盟约他不会经常回来。”杰森敷衍了一句，“我要去休息了。”拦住他的是利剑。  
“你。”杰森有些愕然的看着阿尔忒弥斯。  
“我不会对你做什么，我只是需要大都会的回答。”她的身后是和她同样的面色森然的骑士，“用我的方式。”  
全国的军事政变几乎是在一天之内完成的，大都会的军队久违的在北境见到了他们的宿敌，黑色战马的骑士在极短的时间内就撕破了大都会在边境的防线，仅仅三个月就到达了皇城北部的最后一道防线德雷峡谷，哥谭军队悍然入侵的消息让卡尔异常震惊，他派遣使者前去谈判，返回的却只有使者的头颅，这种直接的单方面撕毁合约的做法，让卡尔的震惊转为暴怒，他亲自率领骑士团出城迎战，双方在峡谷形成对峙，场面惨烈。  
亚瑟指挥着船只在港口停靠，他的肤色比在大都会时更深，也更加强壮，他走向建造在距离港口不远的村落，这是一个有些简陋的村落，原本的渔家妇女在他的妻子湄拉的带领下开始向哥谭的女人学习编织，并且在屋子周围的空地上种植了少量的蔬果，这些原本漂泊在海上无所依靠的渔民终于有了稳定的居所，村子里还有一所简单的学堂，所有岛上的居民无论年龄都可以到学堂里学习，里面教授日常的大都会和哥谭用语，方便这些出海的人到港口进行简单的生意交流，近两年的时间他们已经收复了周边几乎所有的海盗团体，并将他们很好的收归到了麾下，他们大部分是岛上的原著居民，没有人喜欢刀口舔血朝不保夕的生活，他们对于外来的统治者，一来是惧怕，二来生活也确实比刀耕火种时更加丰富，比当海盗时朝不保夕的日子稳定，所以他们几乎没有表示过任何不满。  
亚瑟向着村子中间的房屋走去，那个房屋比起其他的房屋要精致得多，毕竟这个国家的一切都是这个房屋的主人缔造的，亚瑟有时候也会疑惑，这个到底是从那里来的智慧和魄力，能够带领一群难民和渔民，完成一个近乎不可能的事情，亚瑟敲了敲门走进去，屋子的主人正站在窗户边，看着空地上生长的郁郁葱葱的果树，再过两年，这棵树上就会结出香甜的果实，他微微偏头示意自己听到了。  
“你做到了，布鲁斯。”他略带些敬畏的看着眼前的人，“我们现在已经完全控制了亚特兰蒂斯，你的确给了我们一个岛。”  
“是你们做到了，亚瑟，和海盗作战，说服他们的是你们，到港口去做生意的也是你们。”布鲁斯扭过头看着强壮的亚特兰蒂斯领袖，“我只是有这样的设想，让它实现的是你们，我只是做了我应该做的。”  
“那些哥谭的难民我也把他们安置在村子里，现在他们和我们生活在一起，彼此平和。”亚瑟点了点头，“他们的生活也很安定，我当初许诺给你的也算是做到了。”  
“你不该就此止步，亚瑟，你是一个真正的领袖。”布鲁斯转身靠在窗户上，“亚特兰蒂斯不仅仅是一个岛，其他的小岛也在等待着你，你需要想办法让整个群岛归你管辖，这些星罗棋布的小岛现在看起来没有任何用途，但是当这个岛真的发展起来，他们的骚扰也会让你不胜其烦。”  
“我明白你的意思，我现在也在派人和那些小岛上的土著居民沟通，他们大多数人在接受我们的便利之后，愿意归属我们，也有一部分需要一些特殊的手段。”亚瑟对于他的提议深表赞同，他有些犹豫的看着布鲁斯，“那你呢？你不会参与这些吗？”  
“我参与的够多了，亚瑟，这是你的管辖范围，我希望我的影响能够足够弱化。”他垂下视线，有些冷然的开口，“你一个人完全可以做到，你会成为第一位亚特兰蒂斯的领主。”  
亚瑟有些惊骇的看着布鲁斯，他也曾自己暗暗的设想过自己的未来，但是他从未有过像这个人一般的野心，“我们从港口听到的消息。”他最终有些谨慎的开口，“大都会和哥谭正在进行战争，哥谭发生了军事政变，撕毁了合约。”布鲁斯沉默着，盯着地面，“这个局面对你没有任何好处，布鲁斯。”虽然知道自己可能并没有什么劝说的立场，但是如果不是这个人，他的族人很有可能已经死在卡尔的手下，“留下来吧，等到战争的局势明晰了再回去也不迟。”  
“只是不论怎样，我终究是哥谭的领主，大都会的顾问。”布鲁斯抬起头，脸上带着一抹释然的笑意，“我总是要回去的，我也想留在这里，看着亚特兰蒂斯的建立，只是现在我没有机会了。”  
亚瑟突然感觉内心有些酸楚，他无法准确的描述自己当时的感受，但是许久之后，当他受到天鹅衔来的信件，才开始后悔，如果他当年在努力一下，强行让布鲁斯留下来协助自己创建亚特兰蒂斯，也许他就可以脱离无休止的血雨腥风。  
只是现在的他根本不知道要如何阻止布鲁斯，他虽然不能称得上完全了解布鲁斯，但是也隐约的知道自己无法说服眼前的人，他只是叹了一口气，“我会让人准备一艘大船给你。”他诚恳的看着布鲁斯，“你可以选择任何你想要的东西或者人带走，指挥他们到你想要去的地方。”  
“谢谢，亚瑟。”他回头看向窗外，亚瑟听到传来的儿童的嬉闹，一个漂亮的蓝眼睛小姑娘咯咯笑着站在树荫里，她同样漂亮的母亲眉目温婉的看着她，“你答应所有人的都做到了。”  
亚瑟的声音有些发紧，“你有什么要和她们说的吗？”  
“只是巧合，我也没有想到她会被藏在大都会的堡垒里。”布鲁斯把视线转移回室内，眼睛里已经一片冷静，“她们什么都不需要知道，只要你能一直收留她们，让她们留在岛上就可以。”  
亚瑟点头应允了他：“我会的，祝你一切顺利。”  
“谢谢，也祝你一切顺利。”布鲁斯微笑着点头，他从内心里是一个极温柔的人，只是无奈生在乱世，不得不用冰凉坚硬的铁甲将自己裹覆起来，“我今年30岁了，也是到了应该回去的时候了。”这是布鲁斯和亚特兰蒂斯的第一位领主最后一次单独交谈，没有任何一本史书对这段话进行记载，他们也从未想过下一次见面的时候，命运捉弄的手又会如何翻覆，他们所有人都会被席卷其中。  
卡尔独自一个人全副甲胄的站在队伍的最前面，他的背后是德雷峡谷和严阵以待的大都会骑士团，德雷峡谷外是面积巨大的荒原，他们从未涉足过，荒原上的野草已经开始枯黄，被风吹动瑟瑟颤抖一片颓废的景象，除了荒原就是低矮的丘陵，丘陵上也只有极少的灌木，根本无法埋伏隐藏，而哥谭的骑士团仰仗着更快的马，来去如风，给大都会的骑士团带来了不小的压力。  
太阳逐渐向西方落下，晚霞被黑暗侵蚀，最后一缕阳光淹没在地平线下，就在他们的前方猛然升起了一个极亮的火花，好像是划破夜幕的流星，所有的骑士在一瞬间紧绷了神经，“全军戒备！”卡尔一声令下，身后的骑士团发出了整齐的刀剑出鞘，火铳上膛的声音，他们都死死地盯着信号弹升起的方向。  
一个穿着圣骑士铠甲的前哨骑士催马赶回，骏马的腹部已经被他的马刺刺的鲜血淋漓，他把手里的火铳放下，冲着骑士团的方向高声大呼：“正面敌袭。”他的声音被旷野的风远远送来显得空旷辽远，他的喊声刚落，就可以看到他的背后翻滚的烟尘，那烟尘里包裹的是哥谭的骑士，卡尔猛然感觉内心微颤，他从未对自己的军队在机动性上和哥谭骑士团的差距有如此直观的感触，他的骑士已经用尽了全身的力气，却不能更快的把敌人的消息告诉他的领主，卡尔还没有来的及下达任何命令，就看到那个前哨骑士再一次举起了自己手里的火铳，发射了一枚红色的信号弹，“是主力——”  
他的话还没有喊完，就好像断了线的木偶一样僵硬了，在所有人的面前他直直的从马背上跌落尘埃，他的骏马已经向前狂奔，跌落马背的人再未站起，骑士团里发出了整齐的低声抽气，他们面对的不是在旷野上穿插战斗给他们制造麻烦的小股部队，而是哥谭反叛军队实力不明骑士团的主力，但是阵型丝毫未乱。  
“停止前进。”卡尔绷紧了全身的肌肉向着自己的骑士下达命令，他听到了身后的骑士紧张的握紧了缰绳的声音，骏马的耳朵警惕的直立，他们必须要保持冷静，即使是己方的人数是对方的数十倍，直接冲上去直面机动性比自己强的敌人，代价也是惨烈的，“火铳队出列。”  
滚滚而来的烟尘已经距离他们越来越近，戴安娜甚至已经看到了那些哥谭骑士铠甲上精细的花纹，但是眼前的一切却让她惊异的瞪大了眼睛，正在下达命令的卡尔也猛然噤了声，他显然也被眼前的一切震惊，以至于已经到了舌尖的用火铳击杀敌人的命令迟迟无法下达。  
微暗的天色下，身披黑色铠甲的哥谭骑士宛如幽灵一般靠近，夜风从旷野刮过宛如哭诉一般，枯黄的草茎被坚硬的马蹄踩踏的倒伏，骏马如同风一般从旷野上略过，带着让大都会骑士们心寒的气息，时间似乎在一瞬间凝滞了，为首的骑士是一个女人，显然是这个军队的领导，但是就在她的身后，是一个黑色的影子，有着细长尖耳的玄铁头盔遮挡着他的半面，身上的披风已经变成了纯黑的颜色，这个装束，显然是布鲁斯来到哥谭前的装备。  
戴安娜靠近了卡尔，有些急切的看着僵直在原地的人，“卡尔，他们已经距离我们越来越近了。”她的声音已经有些严厉，“你需要下令射杀敌人。”  
卡尔舒了一口气，他听到身后骑士团的骚动，他们显然也对于突然出现在对方阵营里的人感到惊疑不定，也同样对于在阵前突然迟疑不定的领主感觉到一丝担忧，他眼底的红光逐渐消弭，放下了持在手里的描着金线的火铳，他拔出了一柄长剑。  
“戴安娜。”他低声的命令自己的骑士长，“带领护卫队，随我冲锋，其余人一律留在原地待命。”  
这是一个让人震惊的命令，戴安娜拨转马头：“护卫队集合。”立刻所有的人都明白了卡尔的意思，那些一直陪伴在卡尔身边出生入死的骑士，在自己的队伍前组合成了铜墙铁壁，他们全部放弃了火铳，和卡尔一样改用长刀或长矛，他们没有人退缩，更没有人对卡尔的命令进行质疑，站在后方的骑士队伍，都调整了刀锋的位置，火铳和弓箭已经就位，随时等待进攻的号令。  
距离越来越近了，卡尔甚至可以看到阿尔忒弥斯脸上有些讥讽的表情，他的手指在刀柄上慢慢的收紧，精钢的刀柄近乎被他留下指印，他目眦尽裂的盯着那个跟在阿尔忒弥斯身后的人，对方的黑色斗篷在风中飘扬，好像暗夜中的云朵，他可以看到对方的铠甲胸口蝙蝠形状的花纹，但是对方始终微微低头，不和他进行目光交流，让他感觉心里一阵阵的瑟缩，他第一次在大战前有些心律失常，越来越近的叩响大地的马蹄声，就好像是敲击在他的心脏上，让他心神不宁，他听到对方的马匹粗重的喘息，他看到了对方骏马背上披挂的钢丝织成的软甲，  
他甚至看到了对方马匹嘴角上泛起的白色泡沫，人的眼睛和马的眼睛里都闪着同样的近乎疯狂的色彩。  
“杀——”伴随着他的一声高呼和一马当先，作为精锐的护卫队像是一支利箭刺入哥谭的骑士队伍，他们把长刀和长矛提到胸口的位置，无所畏惧的和那些骑士短兵相接，卡尔却是径直向着阿尔忒弥斯冲过去，一个试图拦截他的哥谭骑士被他的视线烧穿了胸膛，实力的巨大差异让哥谭的骑士产生了一瞬间的瑟缩，就是凭借着短暂的机会，卡尔贴近到阿尔忒弥斯的身边，阿尔忒弥斯迎上前去，刀刃在空中碰撞出火星，她催动胯下的战马，那匹黑色的战马长鸣一声人立起来，巨大的铁蹄向着卡尔的头顶砸落，卡尔毫不犹豫的抬起另外一只没有持刀的手，硬生生的握住了战马的前腿，身量巨大的战马被他生生撑住，下一秒他手指施力，阿尔忒弥斯听到了战马腿骨碎裂的声音和战马痛苦的哀鸣，接着战马被他横贯出去，砸翻了数个围在旁边试图协助战争的骑士。  
失去了战马的阿尔忒弥斯在坠落地面的瞬间摸出了腰间的火铳，向着还没来得及调整姿势的卡尔扣响了扳机，卡尔在马背上扭转了姿势，铅弹在他白色的披风上留下焦黑的痕迹，卡尔居高临下气势森然的看着在装填下一发子弹的阿尔忒弥斯，扫了一眼一支站在原地冷冷的打量着战争发展的人，向着那个黑色的人影冲了过去。  
“卡尔。”刚刚从缠斗中脱身的戴安娜看着不顾一切冲出去的卡尔，忍不住惊叫出声，他胯下的战马突然前蹄一软，把他从马背上掀了下去，他索性离开马鞍漂浮在半空中，阿尔忒弥斯收回手中绞在他的战马前腿上的绳索，就在这时，卡尔猛地发现就在阿尔忒弥斯的身后，战马上的哥谭骑士组成队列，黑色的枪口对准他。  
“保护领主！”戴安娜砍翻了一个身边的哥谭骑士大声厉喝，但是目之所及他的身边已经没有一个来自大都会的骑士，他已经深入敌军太多，而近在咫尺的骑士团却也只能绝望的等在原地，根本不能靠近。  
火铳的枪口迸射出火星，在火药炸裂的巨响中，卡尔从空中跌落，普通的子弹并不能对他产生伤害却同样需要他进行躲避，他把双手拦在眼前，在一轮铅弹的洗礼后放下手臂，眼中激射而出的灼热红色射线让还在更换弹药的哥谭骑士惨叫着跌落马背，还没等到完全反应过来就被削掉了半个头颅，阿尔忒弥斯一拳打在他的下巴上，让他踉跄的后退了一步，她接着捡起了掉落在地上的长剑，将长剑高举过头顶蓄力向着卡尔的头顶劈落，卡尔举剑进行格挡，就在这时，阿尔忒弥斯的手腕被人握住，长剑一寸寸的离开，卡尔看着骑在马背上低头看着自己的人。  
“你在背叛我。”卡尔的声音里包含着无尽的伤痛，好像是被刺伤的野兽，低声咆哮，“你带领你的军队背叛我。”  
那个人湛蓝的眼睛看着他，终于翻身从马背上跃下，他站在卡尔的对面仍旧没有说话，就在卡尔再一次举起自己的剑的时候，他伸出自己的左手摁住了卡尔长剑的锋刃，锐利的刀刃割破了他的手掌留下极细的血线，卡尔看着他左手上的戒指突然有一瞬间的恍惚，但是腹部剧烈的疼痛让他从恍惚中恢复，他难以置信的看着刺入自己腹部的有着绿色刀锋的匕首，虚弱感控制了他的身体，那个握着匕首的人松开手，取下自己的头盔，他这才意识到这个人只是和他猜想中人有着相似面孔的猫头鹰，除此以外并无相似之处。  
卡尔猛然明白了阿尔忒弥斯脸上的表情和哥谭骑士之前不堪一击的缘由，他本以为布鲁斯会偷偷的返回哥谭反对自己，但是没有想到这只是一个引诱他的圈套，他的冒进不仅可能给自己带来杀身之祸，更有可能给自己的护卫队带来灭顶之灾，但是在确定这个人并不是布鲁斯之后，他感到一种前所未有的平静和释然。  
“不！”戴安娜嘶吼着，她感觉自己的心脏近乎停跳，最大的危机竟然在现在突然来临，她不顾一切的鞭策着战马冲上前，在阿尔忒弥斯复杂的眼神里用战马的马蹄把对方踹翻在地，前蹄高高抬起的战马向着倒在地上的人踩过去，阿尔忒弥斯只能狼狈的向旁边翻滚躲避，戴安娜俯身把卡尔拉上自己的马背，在剩下的护卫骑士的掩护下疾驰入后方的骑士团，骑士团默契的分开让他们受到重伤的领主进入。  
卡尔气息奄奄的趴在马背上，戴安娜手指颤抖的想要确定他的状态，却被他握住了手指，“我没事。”他的声音有些虚弱，却有着令她不明白的快慰，“不是他，不是他！”  
当大都会的灾民在哥谭被驱逐屠戮的时候，在大都会的哥谭灾民也同样经历了最艰难的时候，大都会的城门口，一队哥谭人拿着自己的身份证明文件排着整齐的队伍，秋天已经过半，但是中午的阳光依旧火辣，但是他们只是沉默的排着队伍，小心翼翼的把手中的文件递过去，看着大都会的审查官在上面盖上钢印，一个钢印就会彻底改变一个人的命运。  
城门外的另一侧一个骑着马的大都会人用打量商品的眼光看着那一队哥谭人，他是大都会臭名昭著的奴隶贩子，但是现在他看到了自己最大批的货物，凡是身份审查不合格的哥谭人会在现场被定为罪人，还没有等到他们被押送大牢，这个奴隶贩子就会凑上前去，以极低廉的价格从狱卒的手中买下这个可怜的死刑犯，在他们的身上烙下难以磨灭的属于奴隶的印记，接着他们会被戴上手铐和脚镣，好像是蚂蚱一样被铁链串成一串押送到大赦之地，贩卖给垦荒的庄园主作为奴隶。  
那些刚刚在身上留下烫伤的奴隶根本得不到治疗就即刻被要求上路，路上为了减少开支，干粮和水都是按照最低的需求量进行派发，有大半的奴隶在路上就因为伤口感染产生的并发症或饥渴死去，即使是侥幸到达了目的地，被庄园主采购的奴隶会被分配最艰苦的垦荒工作，他们单薄的衣物根本不足以支撑他们度过冬天，面对这样残酷的现实，也曾有哥谭人想要去反抗，等待他们的却是近乎残酷的镇压，那些被逮捕的人被带到广场在亲人的目睹下被酷刑折磨致死，残忍的场面让人目不忍视，凯特曾经为此向卡尔提出抗议，但是哥谭的暴动让她有些悲哀的停止了自己的行为，她知道两个国家的人民之间已经产生了仇恨，战争一触即发，而掠夺对方的领土，杀死对方的人民是战争中一定会发生的事情，令她略感欣慰的是，卡尔在收到她的抗议后，允许她作为审查监理，复查被审查官判定为有罪人的身份。  
一个哥谭女人拥着自己的孩子，有些小心的递上身份证明，那是一个大概四五岁的孩子，紧紧地攥着母亲的衣襟，“只有一份文件。”审查官有些不耐烦的挥舞着手里的文件，“这个孩子的。”  
“抱歉，先生。”女人拥紧了自己的孩子，有些惊慌失措，“他的身份文件在我丈夫那里，我的丈夫是大都会人。”  
凯特突然感觉有些悲哀，在巨大的灾难面前曾经山盟海誓的爱情变得比一张纸还要脆弱，畏惧可能施加在自己身上的灾难，这个男人可能会抛弃自己的妻子和孩子，甚至毁掉他们之间曾经存在的婚姻证明和孩子的身份证明文件，“没有证明文件谁也不能通过。”审查官有些冷酷的皱起了眉头，“这是规定，女士。”  
他看了看女人的身份证明文件，在上面扣下钢印，接着一把从女人怀里抢过那个孩子扔给旁边的卫兵，受到惊吓的孩子发出尖锐的嚎哭，挣扎着向着母亲的方向伸出手，得到了准许离境证明的女人没有收回文件，她发出恐惧的尖叫，扔下挂在胳膊上的行李扑向自己的孩子。  
“不许哭。”卫兵低声的呵斥着嚎啕大哭的孩子，狠狠的踢上孩子的屁股，母亲扑上去抱住了自己的孩子，把他护在怀里。  
“求求您，饶了他吧。”那个可怜的女人头发凌乱，脸上满是泪水，“他真的是在大都会出生的孩子，求求您。”  
凯特看着这一切走上前去，她搀扶起全身颤抖的女人：“你能够让你的丈夫来作证吗？仅仅是告诉我们这是他的孩子。”女人有些难堪的低着头用力摇了摇，眼泪簌簌的掉落，“那么其他的证明呢？”凯特突然有些于心不忍，那个被踢了一脚的孩子惊恐万状的抱着自己的母亲，已经连哭都不会了，“其他的亲人呢？”女人低着头用力的吸了吸鼻子。  
“她不能证明这个孩子是哪里来的，这样的孩子有不少的。”卫兵的脸上没有丝毫怜悯，“他们即使回到哥谭也不会被认为是哥谭人，依旧会有凄惨的命运，不如在这里终结这个悲剧。”  
“不，他只是个孩子。”母亲绝望的哀求着，“我可以把我的证明文件让给他，请让他离开，换我留在这里接受惩罚。”  
“不如这样。”奴隶贩子凑上前，“这是一个很可爱的孩子，不如卖给我，我会给他在大赦之地寻一个好人家，您还可以得一笔钱。”女人用力的摇头，拥抱着自己的孩子宛如要把他融入自己的骨血。  
“让她带着孩子离开，这个孩子的血统不应该成为他定罪的理由。”低沉的声音从他们的背后传来，他们都诧异的扭过头，一个戴着兜帽的男人骑着马站在他们身后。  
“你是谁？”卫兵挥舞着自己手里的火铳，“敢在这里指手画脚？”  
“我是谁？”男人沉吟了片刻，取下自己的兜帽，那是一双蕴藏着大海的眼睛，他的左手上，戒痕已经变得极浅，凯特脸上的表情从惊异变成了惊喜，“我是哥谭的领主，也同样是哥谭和大都会联盟的顾问。”


	32. Chapter 32

夜色逐渐深沉，但是这一定是骑士团最惨烈的一晚上，当戴安娜拼死带着卡尔返回后方，哥谭的骑士团正因为重伤了对方军队的领主气势高涨，她把卡尔交给军医火速返回前线的时候，激烈的战争已经进入了尾声，哥谭的骑士团正有条不紊的推进，列队的火枪手的枪管里迸发的火舌昭示着有无数的大都会骑士遭到射杀，而身经百战的护卫队已经再无人应答。  
这支在大都会历史上军威赫赫的骑士队伍也终于融入了历史，当卡尔决定恢复王权的一刻，他就开始从军队中挑选有能力的年轻骑士，组建一支精锐的队伍，当他的军队在整个国家辗转作战，威震天下的时候，这支队伍更是屡建奇功，跟随着他走南闯北，立下赫赫军功，但是这支精锐的队伍也不可避免的被吞噬，从扶桑人在皇城暗刺开始，这支队伍开始出现大规模的伤亡，在接下来的对扶桑的战斗中，开始逐渐凋零，终于在这次和哥谭的战斗中，在德雷峡谷全军覆没。  
戴安娜坐在马背上内心突然涌起一股悲怆，那些骑士是她一直管理训练的，却在这里为了掩护她全军覆没，而现在，哥谭的骑士团还在一路迅猛的推进，但是没有了领袖的大都会骑士团只能被动的防守迎敌，已经不断的后退，“让你的队伍给我顶住，哈尔·乔丹。”戴安娜向着不远处的哈尔厉声呼喝，哈尔扭头看着她，催马跑到她的身边，这是他最狼狈的一次，额头上滚落的汗水让他几乎睁不开眼睛，火铳的枪管已经发烫。  
“不是我不愿意让他们拼命，戴安娜，我们已经撑不住了。”哈尔有些愤怒的压低了声音，“卡尔的重伤影响了所有人，而且哥谭的队伍明显比我们更灵活，也更加明白如何夜间作战，我们现在没有优势。”  
“那就更应该撑住。”戴安娜咬紧了牙关，“我们要让卡尔安全的离开这里。”  
哈尔怔愣的看着他，啐了一口血沫：“见鬼。”他的牙龈已经咬啮出血，他的骑士正在战场上牺牲，作为他们的骑士长他不能下令后退，他的手指被缰绳磨破，最终狠狠的勒紧了缰绳。  
“绿灯骑士团，一步不许后退！”他大声的吼着，连他自己也不能确定还能支撑多久，只能催动胯下的马冲上去和哥谭的骑士作战，“我们决不能向任何敌人屈服。”  
夜色逐渐笼罩了整片荒原，等到夜色完全降临，人和马都会在一片黑暗中失去视力，他们只要能撑过这次猛烈的进攻，就能够有撤离和喘息的机会。  
虽然卡尔被猫头鹰重伤，但是在对方把氪石刀刺入他腹部的时候，也同样用长剑在对方胸口留下深长的刀痕，强迫对方松开了手把刀留在了他的身体里，现在对方捂着自己汩汩出血的伤口，在阿尔忒弥斯的护卫下指挥着哥谭的队伍，逐步撕裂了大都会骑士的防线，一个试图攻击他的骑士被他砍断了脖子，就在夜色完全笼罩的时候，戴安娜感觉自己胯下的马猛地一惊，竖起了尖尖的耳朵，不远处传来犬吠。  
在森林里作战猎人出身的哥谭军队有豢养猎犬协助战斗的传统，在森林里，嗅觉敏锐的猎犬可以驱逐隐藏在灌木丛的猎物，而在战斗中，夜晚也可以看清楚东西的猎犬为夜间战斗提供了可能，一直在后方队伍中跟随的哥谭骑士松开了猎犬的牵引绳，拥有尖牙的猎犬向着大都会的骑士们扑过来，它们灵巧的在马腿之间穿梭，撕咬骏马的蹄子，在黑暗中无法看到东西的骏马惊慌的跺着蹄子躲闪着，阵型一时间大乱，在马匹之间穿梭的猎狗眼睛中闪着幽幽的光泽，无数的马匹已经被惊扰。  
“后退。”戴安娜明白此时严峻的形势，哥谭骑士在猎犬的带领下能够轻易的知晓已经惊慌失措的大都会骑士的所在，这样毫无胜算的对垒如果继续下去，全军覆没的就不仅仅是护卫队，还有大都会的骑士团，但是就在他们拨转马头离开的时候，周围的山谷里出现了星星点点的幽光，和层叠的犬吠，显然，就在他们和哥谭军队主力作战的时候，哥谭的其余骑士团已经埋伏在周围，只是在黑暗中，有猎犬引路的哥谭军队具有更明显的优势，所以他们选择在夜幕降临后现身。  
绝望和无力再戴安娜的心底蔓延，她可以感觉到席卷整个骑士团的恐惧，在光亮完全消失的时候，会是夜行兽的完胜，他们最终因为自己的傲慢付出了代价，他们都是无畏的战士，但是也绝不可能扭转颓势，  
“巴里·艾伦。”戴安娜呼唤了骑士长的名字，扭头看着他，“我们还有多少人？”  
“还有一半，如果除去受伤的，还有四成。”巴里咬了咬嘴唇，他的骏马已经被猎狗抓伤了腿，不安的打着响鼻。  
“很好，我们还有人。”戴安娜点了点头，看向周围包围圈逐渐缩小的哥谭军队，“哈尔·乔丹，集合你的队伍，所有的火铳和火炮都填装好，我们向一个方向猛攻，把包围圈打出一个缺口，巴里·艾伦，你带领所有的骑士从这个缺口离开，我和哈尔会留下来断后，拖延这些哥谭人。”  
“戴安娜。”巴里有些惊惧的看着眼前的女人，在这种情况下留下断后几乎没有生还的可能，“我们的军队需要你。”  
“护卫队同样需要我，但是我做了什么？”戴安娜突然好像被激怒了一般看着他，眼眶发红，但是很快她平静了下来，“我们的时间不多了，执行我的命令，巴里，你只需要带队离开，所有重伤的都不必再管了。”  
巴里沉默的点了点头，他们的骑士团不能在这里全军覆没，他们还需要留下足够的人面对之后的战争，无论这次的死伤是多少，他们会丧失多少土地，会失去德雷峡谷，他们依然需要撤退，保留足够的能够后续作战的力量。  
他们突然看到包围圈的一处发生了骚乱，那些猎狗的吠叫变成了哀鸣，很快那一处包围圈被撕开了一个豁口，有军队击溃了哥谭军队的包围，原本沮丧的大都会骑士团不由的士气一振，率先冲到他们面前的是一群黑色的猎犬，它们比起穿梭在大都会骑士团中的猎犬体型更大，也更加训练有素，它们压低了身子好像是一条条黑色的鳄鱼，所有捣乱的猎狗都被它们咬断了喉咙或者低声咆哮着吓跑了。  
“是哥谭骑士团的猎狗。”巴里轻声的呢喃，但是很快他反应过来，“他们难道不应该在皇城？难道？”  
所有人都把注意力集中在那支撕破包围圈的军队身上，领头的披着灰色的斗篷，没有戴头盔，“是韦恩领主，是韦恩领主！”所有的骑士欢呼出声，没有什么比曾经带领他们无数次取得胜利的将领再次返回军队更加令人振奋，而哥谭的骑士团则是产生了骚乱。  
布鲁斯打了个手势示意所有人安静下来，他的身后是全副武装的凯特和哥谭最精锐的骑士团，“抱歉来晚了。”他驱马走到戴安娜的面前，戴安娜低下头，他的手上光秃秃的没有佩戴戒指，“我们现在必须要想办法突围。”  
戴安娜只是沉默着，用怀疑的目光看着他，“我明白你的怀疑，戴安娜，毕竟今天下午杀死你的骑士的是哥谭人，而我是他们的领主。”他压低了声音，“但是现在来协助你们的同样是哥谭人，我同样也是这些人的领主，所以我来到这里，没有佩戴权戒，我希望只是作为一个顾问。”  
“那么，他们会是你的敌人吗？”戴安娜示意了一下围绕在周围的哥谭军队。  
“当他们撕毁合约，分裂联盟，把哥谭拖入战争的时候他们已经是我的敌人了。”布鲁斯目光坚毅，“请你相信我，把这次战斗的指挥权交给我。”  
布鲁斯指挥着哥谭骑士团让他们把猎狗在外部排成弧线，威慑可能靠近的猎犬，他站在骑士团的最前端面对着包围自己的军队，他知道那些军队里都是自己的臣民，他们有些甚至是为了替自己报仇才加入到这支队伍里，但是现在他站在他们面前，带领着来自大都会的军队对抗他们，这样的认知让他的内心难以抑制的绞痛，他依旧清晰的下达命令，“所有的骑士，把自己的披风解下来，缠绕在剑鞘上。”  
他的声音在大都会的骑士中引发了骚乱，“哥谭军队里的战马和大都会的不同，它们是直接由野马驯化的，野性比较强，好处就是速度比起杂交的马更快，缺陷就是难以驯服，它们有着和野马相似的地方——怕火和容易受惊。”所有的大都会骑士都心下了然，“把你们的火铳也填装好，一旦出现哥谭骑士强行冲锋，就向着他们的马开枪，惊扰了马他们自然就会后退。”  
火把接连亮起，大都会的骑士挥舞着火把向着哥谭军队的包围圈发起冲锋，火焰让那些哥谭的战马一再后退，偶然响起的火铳声和迸发的火苗更是让它们惊慌失措的奔跑起来，一时间阵型大乱，无法组织有效进攻的哥谭军队被大都会骑士轻易的撕破包围圈，只能眼睁睁的看着已经被包围的大都会骑士团逃出生天。  
当军医赶上后撤的队伍的时候，已经接到了前线受挫的消息，这让他没来由的有些担心，德雷峡谷距离皇城已经很近，如果真的一再溃败下去，以哥谭骑士的速度恐怕明天早上，皇城会再一次被异国的军队包围，“请问是哪位大人受伤？”他在密闭的马车外低声询问，骑士们偏过头去不再应答的反应让他的心脏沉沉的坠下去。  
他以最快的速度翻身进了马车，这是一个近乎密闭的环境，只是在入口的门框侧面挂了一个带玻璃罩的昏黄油灯，空气里弥漫着浓重的血腥味，他有些战栗的看到这个帝国的领主横卧在车厢内唯一的床上，表情安详的好像入睡了一般，一柄匕首竖在他的腹部，只余下手柄，几根从行军床单上撕下的布条捆在他的身上勒紧伤口，一个侍从正擦拭着伤口渗出的血水，另外一个侍从则从旁边撑着他让他的身体在颠簸的马车中尽量保持平衡，不要被匕首再次伤害，“天啊。”军医的声音有些颤抖，这是他第一次见到他的领主遭受到如此严重的伤害，“我需要一个更明亮一些的灯，还有干净的热水和布巾。”  
他需要尽快把刺入卡尔身体里的匕首取出，毕竟护送撤离的不是正规军队，只是押运粮草的后勤队伍，带着大量的辎重在黑夜里行进有诸多不便，他吩咐马车尽量平稳的前行，拔出的匕首被封在临时打造的铅盒里，之后就是伤口的清理和缝合，当寻常的医疗用具在卡尔身上毫无阻碍使用的时候，军医内心的担忧变成了恐惧，他试图从卡尔的反应里看到一点他的领主在迅速恢复的希望，但是卡尔依旧躺在那里，无论是取出匕首还是伤口缝合都没有发出一丝一毫的声响。  
伤口完全处理结束已经几近夜半，军医听到了马车外士兵的惊呼，他原本担心是哥谭骑士的突袭，但是当他走到车厢的门口撩起帘子，看到的却是远处天空中灼灼燃烧的火光，“发生了什么？”他低声的询问马车旁边的侍从。  
“不知道，大概是战斗还在继续。”侍从有些忧虑的看着跳跃的火光，扭头示意了一下车厢，“卡尔领主如何？”  
“伤口凶险，应该是陛下截至目前最严重的伤口。”军医沉吟了片刻摇了摇头，“但是已经处理好了，他需要好好休息。”  
“那就辛苦大人。”侍从带着些许感激看着军医，“我们大概还有十英里就可以到达最近的营地。”  
“也劳烦你通知周围加强戒备，毕竟现在看来陛下的情况并没有那样乐观。”军医有些担忧的点了点头，远处的火焰依旧在熊熊燃烧，“我们还能坚持多久，战争究竟什么时候能够结束啊。”  
当他返回车厢，卡尔正靠坐在车厢的墙壁上试图坐起，他的手按压着刚刚处理的伤口，“陛下。”军医惊慌的走到他的身边扶着他强迫他躺下，“您的伤口刚刚处理完毕，当心开裂。”  
卡尔顺从的躺下，脸上却是一片凝重，他偏过头似乎再耐心的听着什么，“你有没有听到什么？”他猛地问了军医一句。  
军医有些茫然的偏过头，听到的却只有车轮急速行进的摩擦声：“什么？”  
卡尔摇了摇头：“没什么。”  
他叹了一口气放松了身子，“你已经知道了，我暂时失去了所有的能力，多久才能恢复我也不知道。”他盯着自己的军医，严肃的眼神让对方不由的闪避，“不许告诉其他人。”  
戴安娜和布鲁斯一起带着骑士团杀出重围，身后仅余黑沉沉的夜色，哥谭的骑士团似乎并没有追上来，但是他们不能放松，毕竟来去无踪的哥谭骑士远比他们想象中的要更加麻烦，“我们只要翻过前面的山就可以到达大营了。”前哨的骑士抬手指向前方暗色的山丘，所有人都感觉到了一阵安慰，毕竟这一仗太过惨烈，暂且不论仅余骑士长全军覆没的护卫队，其余的骑士团也折损了近四成，火铳，辎重损失更是无数，布鲁斯却猛地勒马站在原地，他看着不远处的山丘似乎在思考着什么，他身后的哥谭骑士团也停了下来，戴安娜带领的骑士团也减缓了速度，两队人马对峙着，似乎有火花在空气中点燃。  
“你们先随戴安娜回去。”布鲁斯扭头看了一眼凯特，“我天亮前回去。”  
“你这是什么意思，布鲁斯？”戴安娜拨转马头来到他的面前，眼神中满是怀疑，“打算临阵脱逃吗？”  
“我并不会逃走，戴安娜。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“我只是需要一些时间。”  
“时间？我们给予哥谭人的时间太多了。”戴安娜短促的笑了一声，“所以现在我们反过来被这样对待。”  
“你！”凯特正打算上前，却被布鲁斯抬手阻拦。  
“我明白你的愤怒，戴安娜，那么你也应该理解我的愤怒和痛苦。”布鲁斯的眼睛中是深切的哀伤，“如果可以，我真的愿意逃离。”  
戴安娜只觉得内心猛地收紧，她明白布鲁斯内心的痛苦与挣扎，一旦他带领自己的骑士站在和大都会一边，就意味着作为一个领主和自己的臣民挥刀相向，这样的做法无论如何也不会得到宽容与理解，即使最后他们成功了，他也不会被任何人表彰，只能怀抱着对自己臣民的内疚了此一生。  
“对不起。”戴安娜低下了自己的头，“如果可以，我希望您能够回来，这支军队需要一个勇敢睿智的人作为领袖。”  
“那么也希望你能够在之后的战斗中继续捍卫护卫队的尊严，哪怕只余一人。”布鲁斯看到有晶莹的水珠掉落在戴安娜的手背上。  
等到她再次抬头已经是满脸严峻：“全员，继续前进。”布鲁斯看着渐行渐远的队伍，眼神中的哀伤变为迷茫。  
维克多有些焦虑的站在大营的篝火旁，但是又有些泄气的坐下来，用一根木棍拨弄着火堆里的其他木柴，当军医从营帐里走出，他迅速的站起身迎上去：“卡尔领主的状态究竟如何？”  
军医看着他踌躇了片刻，“伤口已经处理好了，应该慢慢的就会痊愈。”军医最终重重的叹气，“只是能力不知道什么时候恢复。”  
“什么？”维克多眼中的惊异最终变成了严肃，“这种事情不要再和任何人提起了。”  
军医诺诺的点头，继续去准备汤药了。  
“发生了什么？”正在军营协防的荣恩走了过来，“似乎卡尔的状况不很乐观。”  
“氪石剥夺了他的超能力。”维克多有些忧虑的摇了摇头，“不知道多久才能恢复。”  
“着很严重。”荣恩的脸色也严峻了起来，“这样的事情会对我们的士气产生很大的影响”  
“更严重的是现在没有任何挽救的途径。”维克多摇了摇头，“如果一旦卡尔无法领导队伍，又有谁能够领导呢？我们现在整个国家的力量都摇摇欲坠，如果卡尔出现了什么闪失，连能够挽救危局的人都没有。”  
“如果找到康纳殿下呢？这件事情或许能够出现转机。”荣恩皱起了眉头，脸上浮现出忧虑的神色，“或者从皇室的其他成员中选择合适的人选呢？”  
“关键是卡尔领主的意思，别忘了，之前曾经有过议员提出设立临时皇储，被他拒绝了，虽然此一时彼一时，但是卡尔领主是怎样的固执我们都很清楚。”维克多叹了一口气揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“更重要的是在这样一种危局下，又有谁愿意结果这个烫手的火栗呢？”  
就在这时，大营外的守军传回消息：“骑士团返回了。”维克多和荣恩一同赶往大营的门口，一队由火把集合成的火龙向着大营涌动过来，鏖战一夜的骑士们带着血腥气返回，有些人的骏马刚刚到达大营门口就哀嘶着跪倒在地，疲惫的骑士们跳下马背，被安排到大营的后方休息，吐着舌头瘫软在地上的猎犬被自己的主人抱着到大营侧面腾出的犬舍休息，在骑士中除了身穿白色铠甲的大都会骑士，还有身披灰色铠甲的哥谭骑士。  
“现在皇城除了常规的守军之外已经没有人了。”维克多嘟囔了一句，“是你调用的哥谭骑士团吗？”  
“你在开玩笑，我没有随意调动军队的权力。”荣恩有些诧异的摇了摇头，“如果有能力调动哥谭的骑士团，只能是那个人。”  
“只是他不会出现了。”当最后一个骑士进入，大营的大门缓缓关闭，维克多的表情有些深切的悲哀，“别忘了，我们是在和哥谭交战，是他的国家，他怎么可能帮助我们和自己的国家战斗。”  
就在这时他听到了荣恩的惊呼：“等等，先不要关门。”  
不远处，一个模糊的人影飞快的靠近，“是他。”维克多惊愕的看着纵马狂奔而来的骑士：“怎么可能？这不可能！”  
他一次又一次的否定着自己听到的消息，内心却从未像现在一样期盼某个人的到来，转瞬之间来到大营门口的骑士只是披着灰色的斗篷，并没有戴头盔，“韦恩领主！”维克多迎上去，他感到自己的舌头已经僵硬，过大的惊喜让他不知道要说些什么。  
布鲁斯跳下马背把缰绳交给维克多：“卡尔在哪？”  
荣恩示意了一下中间最大的营帐，布鲁斯点了点头向着帐篷走去。  
“我们的担心总是多余的，天鹅总能在冬季到来前到来。”荣恩看着布鲁斯的背影舒了一口气，脸上浮现出些许笑意，“或许领主的病痛很快就能恢复，我们也不必忧心现在的局势。”  
在布鲁斯走进帐篷之前，他踟蹰了片刻，他不知道他们这一次的重逢会是如何的剑拔弩张，但是当他撩开帘子进入，一切的担忧都烟消云散了，整个营帐里昏黄一片，仅有的一盏油灯灯芯已经燃烧到了底部，颤悠悠的近乎熄灭，空气中弥漫着草药的苦味，印象中无比强硬的领主躺在一张行军床上，面色苍白，安静的似乎根本不存在，他的手摁压着自己的伤口，在听到有人进入也没有坐起，甚至睁开眼睛，“这次的情况到底如何？”他的声音有些沙哑，“我们还有多少人？”  
布鲁斯感觉到无法描述的伤痛，他们的一生都会在战斗中度过，只是他从未设想过卡尔会有这样狼狈的时候，当初，他认为他的退让会带来好的结果，但是却最终酿成他们都难以控制的灾难，战争并没有停止反而愈演愈烈，路易斯的死去，康纳和提姆的离开，席卷哥谭的军事政变，虚耗着两个国家，也让这个曾经踌躇满志雄心万丈的领主变得虚弱不堪，“哈尔？”没有收到回应的卡尔有些困惑的把头扭向门的方向，布鲁斯有些不知所措的站在原地，他不知道要说些什么，是告诉卡尔自己已经回来了，还是顺理成章的向他简介这次战斗的情况？或许他应该先让哈尔或者巴里来到这里，而不是贸然的闯入，到现在手足无措。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。”卡尔呼唤了一句，布鲁斯只感觉自己内心一颤，甚至产生了想要落荒而逃的欲望，当他到来的时候，他甚至做好了和对方争辩的准备，但是现在，所有的决心和怨恨都已经消失殆尽，关切和问候的话语又哽在喉头，让他无所适从，终于，两个人之间的沉默似乎经历了太过长久的时间，卡尔缓缓地睁开了眼睛，微弱的灯火倒映在他湛蓝的眼睛里，好像星星在夜空里闪耀。  
他看着布鲁斯，有些难以置信的喃喃自语：“布鲁斯。”布鲁斯一步步的靠近他，在他的身边坐下，卡尔向着布鲁斯的方向伸出手试图碰触对方的脸颊，却在半空中停滞了，他停顿了几秒垂下手，用指尖轻触着布鲁斯的手背，“拉奥啊，真的是你。”布鲁斯听到卡尔轻声的感叹，“我从未想过你会真的回到这里。”  
布鲁斯突然感觉想要笑出声，他们可以直面战争，可以直面鲜血淋漓的背叛，但是在袒露自己最真实内心的时候却是前所未有的怯懦和恐惧，他反手握住卡尔蜻蜓点水一般碰触就要离开的手，那只手似乎因为失血的原因很凉，指甲泛出不正常的青白色，皮肤柔软，布鲁斯猛地感觉一阵恐慌，这种反应和人类太过类似，“你感觉怎么样？”他忍不住低声问了一句。  
“氪石剥夺了我的能力，还有一些粉末状的在我的身体里。”卡尔有些无力的摇了摇头，自嘲般的笑了笑，“现在的我可能比一个凡人还要虚弱。”  
布鲁斯猛然感觉到一丝荒诞，自己和大多数的大都会人一样，相信卡尔是不会失败的，他永远都会在这个国家最艰难的时候力挽狂澜，不会疲惫，也不会受伤，更不会感到疼痛，他就好像是用花岗岩雕琢而成的神像，任何的焚烧或者砍砸都不会对他有所损伤，他会一直在那里，张开手臂庇护着他的所有子民。  
只是他也只是一个人，纵然他比普通人更加强悍，但是他也依然会疲惫，会受伤，甚至能够更加敏锐的感知到疼痛，仅仅因为他不会把自己遭受的痛苦表达出来，他们就默认他不会感知到这一切，以至于把他一个人留在这样一个昏黄的营帐里，孤独的等待着伤口的愈合。  
布鲁斯看着卡尔有些苍白的脸色，预感现在不是和他进行谈判的最佳时机，他只能模糊的知晓这次战争的爆发不是偶然，当他在皇城看到大都会人驱逐哥谭人，把那些没有身份证明的哥谭人当作奴隶的时候，内心是难以描述和抑制的愤怒，但是很快他知道了曾经在哥谭发生的事情，动用私刑处死可能有罪的大都会人，在国内对大都会人进行驱逐和屠杀，现在看起来，大都会不过是在报复哥谭曾经做过的一切，至于单方面撕毁了盟约，这让布鲁斯感觉到恐慌，他也在路上用知更鸟向迪克发送短信，但是无一例外的石沉大海，这让他的内心一点点的沉重下去。  
他率领的哥谭骑士团原本是打算先返回哥谭，镇压叛军，但是很快他听到了哥谭的叛军和大都会的骑士团在德雷峡谷外交火，当初为了戒备可能因为自己离开出现的叛乱，他已经把近乎所有的哥谭精锐骑士团调入大都会，只不过从昨天晚上的情况来看，那支军队绝对不会是留在哥谭内进行治安维护的那一个，为了进行这次战斗，那个躲在暗处的人进行了太多的准备，他如同猫头鹰一样潜伏在暗处，在猎物出现的时候就扑着翅膀悄无声息的出现，给予猎物致命一击，“当他们昨天晚上呼唤你的时候，我认为是我在重伤中出现的幻觉。”卡尔猛然间的开口让一时间有些错愕，“我还在想他们和我一样，在把你的到来当做他们内心的祈祷，从未想过你真的会回来。”  
布鲁斯只觉得自己的内心泛起一阵略微酸涩的潮湿，在他离开大都会的时候，心灰意冷甚至预感自己不会再回来，他并不愿意回到哥谭，所以选择了在大赦湾出海，带领那些渔民统一了亚特兰蒂斯，他最初的想法仅仅是为了封锁扶桑的出海口，降低扶桑对大都会和哥谭同盟的威胁，毕竟这个联盟是他一手缔造的，他无法弃之不理，如果他真的放弃这片大陆，安心的在岛上生活，倒不失为一种惬意的生活方式，但是命运依然把他推了回来。  
当他再一次回到大陆，整个联盟已经从内部朽坏，这个庞然大物已然崩塌，他不得不重新拿起剑，再一次缔造这个联盟，“我当然会回来。”他低下头，轻声地回应，“就好像天鹅在冬天从哥谭飞走，到了春天又会返回一样，命运总会让它回来的。”  
他听到了卡尔短促的笑声，他强撑着身体坐起来，把布鲁斯拥进自己的怀里，“哥谭人的浪漫。”布鲁斯听到卡尔在他的耳边轻声的哼笑，“很抱歉之前赶你走，也很抱歉向人承诺过永远不会让你涉足皇城，我从未想过你能够回来。”  
卡尔感觉到被自己拥抱的布鲁斯身体猛地僵硬，但是很快他放松下来，“你不必道歉，卡尔。”布鲁斯的声音很冷，不带一丝情绪，“毕竟我从未怨恨你，当我离开的时候，我也从未设想过返回，但是命运终究让我回到这里。”  
卡尔松开布鲁斯，面容苦涩的看着他，和之前一样，当他们两个可以心平气和的坐下来谈话的时候，他们两个都已经伤痕累累，在见到了对方最狼狈的样子之后，他们终于开诚布公袒露着自己最柔软的地方，只是在此之前，他们彼此之间针锋相对，就好像是两只野兽咆哮着试图把对方撕成碎片，却又在受伤之后窝在一起舔舐着彼此的伤口，“在你离开之间，我一直都在迷茫，犹豫，那种内心的困惑几乎要把我整个撕碎。”卡尔靠坐在床头，尽量调整姿势不压迫伤口，“我害怕我出征的时候那些守护皇城的哥谭骑士团会反叛，我也会忧心战争和大都会议院中的谣言最终会伤害到你，让你离开大都会，我试图找到哥谭这个国家在我内心中真正的定位，但是我失败了。”  
“我离开之后呢？”布鲁斯带着些许讽刺的看着他，“你找到能让你内心平和的答案了吗？”  
“不，那种感觉愈演愈烈。”卡尔的声音中带上了些许自嘲，在此之前的无数个夜晚，他甚至因为内心的犹豫与茫然夜不能寐，现在，他选择了把所有郁结于心的情绪痛快的发泄出来，“我在此之前从未经历过如此的内心煎熬，我一方面要警惕扶桑人的袭击，一方面又发现康纳在你的教导下对哥谭的一切充满了好奇与好感，这样的发现让我充满了莫名的恐惧，直到路易斯问我‘当大都会越来越像哥谭的时候，它还是大都会吗？’我才惊觉我的犹豫和茫然来自于哪里。”  
卡尔扭头看着布鲁斯，目光里满是犹豫：“我虽然游历过哥谭，但是我从未真正的了解过它，我不知道当哥谭对于大都会的影响越来越深的时候，会发生什么，那时候的大都会会是什么样子。”  
“如果作为领主的你继续犹豫下去，现在的哥谭会是几个月后大都会的样子。”布鲁斯看着他，目光锐利，他原本认为他们的谈判会晚一些再开始，“也许作为一个集权的国家，你能够相对长久的保持稳定，但是你还能维持多久，卡尔？”  
“我从未否定过我们之间的联盟，布鲁斯，你需要明白。”卡尔的声音也冷了起来，“在未来，我也希望这个联盟的存在保证我们两个国家的安全。”  
“如果我们建立了联盟，我们势必会增加接触，融合是不可避免的，我们将会保有各自的传统，但是绝不会抱着固有的传统一成不变。”布鲁斯的目光缓和了下来，但是语气依然强硬，“如果我们只是为了利益抱团取暖，那么任何的接触都会让我们心怀戒备，我们会对我们正在做的一切充满茫然，越是缺乏了解就越容易滋生谣言，一旦有心自然加以利用，茫然和犹豫就会转化为对另一方的怨恨。”  
“那么你的意思呢，布鲁斯？你打算怎么办？”卡尔调整了姿势，挺直了脊背，“你难道打算把大都会人赶到哥谭去，让哥谭人到大都会来？”  
“如果未来我们的联盟发展到一定的程度，你说的这些并不是不可能。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，坚定地回应，“哥谭的手工业者可能会在大都会安置自己的店铺，而大都会的农场主可能会在哥谭拥有大片的田地。”  
“那么你要如何管理这些人？”卡尔微微蹙起了眉头，“他们是大都会人，还是哥谭人？”  
“如果他来自大都会，那么他就是一个大都会人，在哥谭境内会受到哥谭律法的约束，这并不矛盾。”布鲁斯的语气突然有些迟疑，“如果更方便，我们可以在融合比较多的方面建立联合的管理机构。”  
“你的设想是在动摇大都会的根基。”卡尔的脸色沉了下来，“你如果希望以这样的方式让大都会变得和哥谭一样，大可不必，现在你的军队就在军营里，你随时可以宣布政变。”  
“如果我真的有这样的计划，我就不会出现在这里。”布鲁斯舒了一口气让自己冷静下来，“卡尔，我要做的一切并非动摇大都会的根基，这只是我们未来的一种可能性，我无意在这里和你争吵，辩驳未来会是什么样子，现在整个哥谭已经陷落，大都会正在受到威胁，如果我们不能放下一切的戒备，未来在这里会发生无止无休的战争，扶桑人可能会卷土重来，我们现在讨论的一切不会有任何人提起。”  
卡尔盯着他，似乎在判断他的诚意，最终垂下了头，“是的，我们必须团结起来。”他叹了一口气，“至于你提到的一切，我也愿意去接触，毕竟我并没有计划把一切都掌控在自己手里。”  
“我听说你已经见过猫头鹰了，那么你也应该知道这次的战争会面临怎样的困境。”布鲁斯的表情凝重起来，“他足够的聪明，又能够隐忍，他的野心就好像掩藏在海底的沟壑，对于这场战争他筹谋了太久，所以才会在战斗中显得势如破竹。”  
“是的，只是我和哥谭军队的作战经验仅限于在边境作战。”卡尔有些遗憾的看着布鲁斯，“我并非对我的骑士没有信心，只是我们并没有真正的在战场上遇到过哥谭的军队。”  
“但是我知道，只是他们是我的子民，我并不希望在战争的伊始就和他们横刀相向。”布鲁斯的脸上显示出复杂的情绪，“我想要和那只猫头鹰谈谈，也许这是一件徒劳的事情，但是我依然希望……”  
“我理解你的心情，你愿意在这次战斗中站在我们这边对我们来说就是一件幸运的事，毕竟这一次一切都对我们不利。”布鲁斯看着有些低落的卡尔，猝然失去能力对于他的打击是比惨败还要残酷，这样的伤势不足以致命，但是很可能你在一夜之间剥夺他的一切，地位，权力，甚至军队战斗的信念，“很抱歉，似乎自从你到达大都会，就开始在战场上出生入死。”  
“我从未后悔来到大都会，至少你让我相信我们还有第二种可能，而非无止无息的战争。”布鲁斯倾斜身体亲吻了卡尔的唇角。  
这次的战斗的结果对大都会和哥谭都极惨烈，大都会因为卡尔的误判导致和机动性远比自己强大的哥谭短兵相接，损失惨重，从光复战争开始就军功赫赫的护卫队在此一役中全军覆没，卡尔自己也腹部受伤，而哥谭则因为大都会骑士团的奋勇反击，死伤无数，在背后一直统领整场战争的哥谭将领也被卡尔砍伤胸口，以至于在战斗结束后，双方的主力军队都驻守大营，除了几次小的摩擦都没有发动大规模的战斗，就在战斗结束后的一个月，大都会迎来了入冬的第一场雪，白色的雪花大片大片的从铅灰色的云层飘落，覆盖在荒原上的一切，无论是焦黑的草丛还是已经被血液染成褐色的裸露的土地。  
布鲁斯骑着马一个人在荒原上行进，松软的雪地一片平整没有任何人涉足，马蹄踩上去就会深陷其中，所以他的行进速度并不快，提图斯的鼻子呼呼的喘出一片白气，小氪倒是对于下雪兴高采烈，它是他来到大都会之后驯养的猎犬，名字则是卡尔起的，它大概是第一只在大都会的城堡里驯养的猎犬了，所以从未在荒原上奔跑追逐猎物，它低着头在雪地上嗅着，向着一个方向抬起头警惕的竖起耳朵，布鲁斯眯起眼睛向着小氪注意的方向看过去，雪地上露出两个尖尖的狗耳朵。  
“小氪，叫。”布鲁斯指示了一句，小氪绷紧了身体“汪汪”大叫起来，那只藏在雪窝里的狗站起来，转身向着一个方向跑过去，布鲁斯知道他已经到了哥谭大营的边界地区，猎犬返回之后很快就会有骑士前来查看。  
前来查看的骑士很年轻，再看到他的时候脸上的表情初始是敬畏，而后变成了疑惑和戒备，布鲁斯并不奇怪，毕竟在他带领着哥谭最精锐的骑士团镇守全国的时候，眼前的青年还处于站在街边惊羡骑士闪亮盔甲的年纪，他离开哥谭的时间不算太长，但是也不能算短，对于哥谭民众的影响也在下降。  
“韦恩领主。”年轻人最终谦卑的低头，“不知道您为什么要来到这里？”  
“我希望能够看到你们的将领。”布鲁斯点了点头，“我相信你们的将领也希望见到我。”  
年轻人犹豫了片刻，终于点了点头：“请您稍等片刻，我会代为转达。”  
当布鲁斯带着冰屑走进哥谭的营地的时候，怀疑，不屑，戒备，那些士兵带着各种各样复杂的情感看着他，他已经习惯了这样的目光，只是之前投给他这样的目光的都是大都会人，当他走进营帐的时候，阿尔忒弥斯正坐在椅子上看着他，“我没有想到你还敢回到哥谭？”她的声音里充满了讥讽。  
“我是哥谭的领主，哥谭的军队是由我来指挥的，我又为什么不能回来呢？”布鲁斯并没有在意她的讥讽，轻松的耸了耸肩膀在她的对面坐下，“我倒是想要看看你调动军队使用的兵符。”  
“你在质疑我，布鲁斯·韦恩。”阿尔忒弥斯有些愤怒的蹙了蹙眉头，但是很快她的表情变得有些自得，“但是你提到的兵符。”  
她漫不经心的打开自己手边的木匣：“是这个吗？”  
布鲁斯扫了一闪着寒光的锋刃：“看来迪克把它交给你了，只是他本人呢？现在在哪？”  
“你问我他在哪里？”阿尔忒弥斯把兵符收回木匣，“那个叛徒？”  
“叛徒？”布鲁斯似乎有些困惑的开口，“他背叛了什么？自己的领主？还是自己的国家？”  
“他……”阿尔忒弥斯猛地抬头盯着布鲁斯，一时语塞，终于她的表情变得烦躁，“他在出卖哥谭的利益，向着大都会妥协。”  
“他收回了所有的土地，也从未向大都会妥协过。”布鲁斯舒了一口气，“你们只是把和自己意见不一致的人称为叛徒。”  
“你又有什么资格来教导我们如何做呢？毕竟当初把大都会人引进来的人是你。”阿尔忒弥斯露出尖酸的表情，“哥谭已经不能称为哥谭了，我们只不过要让它恢复之前的样子，不要再造成额外的牺牲了。”  
“我并没有意愿造成多余的牺牲，如果你愿意，我们可以现在就结束这场战争。”布鲁斯看着阿尔忒弥斯，表情冷淡，“至于迪克和杰森，他们曾经是你的战友，如果你们有足够的可以安抚民众的理由，你们可以这么做。”  
“看来你的冷酷和残忍是写在骨血里的，即使曾经是你的亲人你也不会妥协。”阿尔忒弥斯对于他的提议并不感兴趣，“结束战斗？和现在如败家之犬的大都会骑士团？”  
“你的骑士团的确骁勇善战，不过也到此为止了，过了德雷峡谷就会是格兰特海港，大都会军队的灵活性就会逐渐显示出来。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“不如在占据优势的情况下停止战斗。”  
阿尔忒弥斯带着戏谑的表情看着他，“不要太高估哥谭的骑士团。”布鲁斯压低了声音，“哥谭骑士的机动性的确很强，但是这也同样有缺陷，行进过急会造成骑士团和后方的补给队伍脱节，同样，精简的铠甲在消耗战中并不占优势，并未高度驯化的战马和猎犬在服从性上也存在缺陷，这一次大都会仓促应战并没有发现这些劣势，不代表以后不知道。”  
“那么就不要给他们太多的时间。”阿尔忒弥斯冷笑了一声，“他们已经开始节节败退了，而且卡尔受到重伤的消息会重创他们，现在我们只需要加快进攻，到明年春天我们就可以占领皇城。”  
“当初扶桑人也是这么想的。”布鲁斯的表情异常严峻，“结果是什么我们都知道。”  
“那是因为扶桑的天皇畏缩怯战，但是我不害怕。”阿尔忒弥斯的表情有些不快，“我从未想到，作为哥谭的领主，你会来替大都会讲和。”  
“我并不是替大都会讲和，是我自己前来的，我只是不希望战争扩大了。”布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，“如果我们的战争进行下去，继续扩大，在我们两败俱伤的时候扶桑很有可能会参与其中，这对我们没有任何好处，我们需要找一个合适的时机把一切终止。”  
“然后呢？大都会人曾经侵略过我们的事情我们可以当做没有发生过？”阿尔忒弥斯漠然的回应，“如果我们之间一定要进行联合，不如在现在让大都会永远属于哥谭，我不会停止战争的。”  
“我相信这不是你的意思，阿尔忒弥斯，如果是那个不愿意和我见面的人告诉你的，我希望你能仔细思忖。”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，“如果你真的打算让战争继续下去，一定要做好大都会的骑士拼死反击的准备。”  
“那么你呢？”阿尔忒弥斯停顿了片刻，似乎在思考措辞，“你打算站在哪一边？或者静观其变？”  
“我并不支持你的做法，虽然我并不愿意和哥谭的骑士作战，但是如果你执意要让战争进行下去，我们就只能在战场上兵戎相见。”布鲁斯在阿尔忒弥斯略微震惊和慌乱的眼神中站起身，“我会清剿一切意图破坏联盟，让我的国家陷入战争的人。”  
“即使站在你背后支持你的是大都会人，站在你的面前反对你的是哥谭人你也会这样做？”阿尔忒弥斯的声音有一丝颤抖。  
“即使是这样我也依然会反击。”布鲁斯低下了头，“我并不希望哥谭陷入无休止的战争。”  
“那么你又为什么认为我会让一个敌人离开呢？”布鲁斯听到刀脱离刀鞘的脆响，闪着寒光的匕首顶在了他的脖子上，强迫他微微仰头，他没有说话只是盯着帐篷顶，不知过了多久，压迫在他脖子上的刀刃离开，匕首掉落地上发出金属的嗡鸣。  
阿尔忒弥斯有些失落的垂手站着，无意识的拨弄着手腕上的发带，“我们谁也说服不了谁，即使我在这里杀了你也依然不能制止那些反对的声音。”她有些疲惫的开口，“不如在战场上把一切说清楚吧。”  
布鲁斯看着她，叹了一口气转身离开，就在撩开帘子的瞬间，他扭头看着她：“愿上帝保佑你。”话音消逝在朔风里，全无回应。


	33. Chapter 33

当布鲁斯离开哥谭大营的时候，太阳已经西斜，大雪已经停了下来，厚厚的积雪覆盖了来时的道路，所有的一切都变得平整，安详，小氪汪汪叫着跑到他的身边，用肚皮蹭着他的小腿，提图斯的每一步都会陷进积雪里，他索性放开缰绳让它不急不躁的一步步走回去，当他来到大都会的驻营地，门口已经没有警戒的哨兵，这让他的心脏猛地收紧，他这次离开大营到哥谭的营地去并没有知会任何人，只是在离开营地的时候和迎面而来的荣恩打了个招呼，以哥谭军队的能力，在这样短的时间里应该不会组织起有效的进攻。  
他翻身上马加紧了马腹，驱赶自己的战马跑到大营前，大营里全幅甲胄的哨兵有些惊喜的看着他，“韦恩领主。”他的声音有些发颤，犹豫着不知道要说点什么。  
“发生了什么？”布鲁斯微微蹙起眉头，握紧了缰绳。  
“只是吩咐让我们随时做好出发的准备。”哨兵有些茫然的摇头，“并不知道要发生什么。”  
布鲁斯翻身下马把缰绳交给哨兵，领着猎犬向卡尔的营帐走去，荣恩和巴里正站在门口，巴里看到他安然无恙的返回松了一口气，向他走了过来，“卡尔领主从荣恩那里知道您到哥谭去了。”他抿了抿嘴唇似乎在寻找合适的措辞，“因为一直没有您的确切消息，所以现在在整顿军队。”  
“打算打到哥谭去抢人吗？”布鲁斯有些难以置信的摇了摇头，“你们都在想什么？难道就没有一个人阻止他吗？”  
他看着面色为难的两个人，叹了一口气，拍了拍两个人的肩膀，“你们都先回去，告诉军队，哥谭的军队攻势暂缓，不用时刻戒备，让整个军队逐渐松弛下来。”布鲁斯的语气缓和下来，“卡尔那边由我来说清楚。”  
当他撩开帘子进入，卡尔正背对着门的方向仰头看着挂在架子上的布防图，“都准备好了？”他听到有人进入低声问了一句，没有收到回应才有些诧异的回头，布鲁斯站在原地突然内心有一丝酸楚，卡尔拥有常人难以匹敌的敏锐感官，如果是往常，只怕自己还没有进入他就已经感知到自己的存在，但是现在，他和常人无异。  
“你去哪了？”卡尔的声音依然威严，脸上紧张的神色却放松下来，他转身一步步的靠近布鲁斯。  
“哥谭的大营。”布鲁斯也一步步的走向卡尔，他并不打算隐瞒自己的动向，毕竟自己已经平安归来。  
“你不该这样冒险，毕竟这对你来说太过危险。”卡尔有些不赞成的皱了皱眉，他很快调整情绪放松下来，“不过很好，你安全的回来了。”  
“当然，那些人并不敢对我如何，毕竟我的身体里流淌着韦恩家族的血液。”布鲁斯显然也不打算把这个可能引起争吵的话题进行下去，他抬手抚上了卡尔肩部的软甲，“倒是你，不打算把铠甲脱下来吗？”  
卡尔扭过头用略带些暧昧的眼神看着他，布鲁斯惊觉自己的话语中有着怎样的暗示意味，“我仅仅是说你不用每天枕戈待旦。”布鲁斯有些尴尬的咳嗽了一声，扭头看着帐篷外，“外面下雪了。”  
“是啊，荒原上的雪景是很漂亮的。”卡尔没有追究他的话题，撩开了帘子，冷风灌了进来，让火盆里的火苗摇曳了一瞬间，“要出去看看吗？”  
“你是认真的？”布鲁斯似笑非笑的反问了一句，耸了耸肩膀，“让一个哥谭人去看雪？”毕竟比起大都会，哥谭要更靠北，落雪也更早。  
“但是我们并没有一起看过雪。” 卡尔可以的着重了“我们”这个词，让布鲁斯有着瞬间的失神，他冲着布鲁斯伸出手，“走吧，这样的景色应该是很少见的。”布鲁斯盯着卡尔耀眼的蓝色眼睛，一时间有些失神，等到他回过神的时候，卡尔正牵着他的手，让他有些赧然的缓缓蜷起自己的手指。  
当他协助卡尔脱下软甲，太阳已经几乎落山，在天边留下紫色的残影，卡尔冲着他做了一个稍等的手势就走出营帐，等到他再次返回，手里牵了一匹马，“只有一匹。”布鲁斯有些迟疑的看着卡尔牵着的马。  
“提图斯已经累坏了，让它好好休息一下，我们一匹马就可以。”两个人牵着一匹马离开了营地向着远离峡谷的荒野走去，天空已经变为绚丽的蓝紫色，在卡尔的再三劝说下，布鲁斯终于同意了两人共骑的建议，布鲁斯坐在前面，只需要稍稍向后倾斜身体，他就可以听到身后传来的，属于卡尔的心跳，身体散发的热度，这一切前所未有的真实。  
“我们要到哪里去？”卡尔贴在他的耳边问了一句。  
“这里是大都会，卡尔。”布鲁斯微微倾斜身体躲避，“你会比我更清楚。”  
“我一直认为你会把大都会的地图印在脑子里。”卡尔的声音里带着笑意，“我们向那边走吧，据说那边会有一条河。”  
布鲁斯顺着卡尔所指的方向看过去，天色已经变得黑漆漆的，零星的树木在地面上投下纠缠的影子，“你来决定。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“现在的一切都被大雪覆盖，连河也会结冰。”  
“是的，但是冰面下还会有水在流动。”卡尔催促着战马前行，“冰面会变得很透明，我们可以去看看。”  
马蹄踩过厚厚的积雪，偶尔踩断积雪下的树枝，发出哔啵声，寂静的环境很容易让人神经紧张，布鲁斯仔细的倾听着周围的声音，但是除了这些轻响，周围一片寂静，布鲁斯索性开始思考他们应该聊点什么，一个足以打破两个人之间沉默的简单话题就可以，他仔细的回忆着他们之间聊过的事情，很快他发现就在他刚刚到达皇城的时候他们之间剑拔弩张，即使有过交谈也是针锋相对，丝毫不让，近乎争吵，他们类似这样心平气和坐在一起交谈的时候似乎真的没有过，即使这样他们也能够像想在这样共乘一匹马出游，也算的上是一件奇妙的事情，人的感情真的是一个难以描述的东西，“你到了哥谭大营，他们有没有和你说什么？”卡尔的声音让他恍惚了一瞬间，把他从沉思中唤醒。  
“没有，他们不过是再对我发泄他们的不满。”布鲁斯苦笑着摇了摇头，“他们不满我的政策，并不愿意和大都会建立同盟，我已经预料到可能的结果，在亲耳听到她这样说的时候依然很沮丧。”  
“这不是你的错，你不必在意。”卡尔揽住了他的腰，让他背部的肌肉有着瞬间的紧绷，“大都会也有很多这样的人，只是没有机会宣泄。”  
“我的养子全部被他们关押进监狱，成为代理领主的迪克也没能幸免，他们丝毫没有掩饰自己对于权力的渴望，如果不是因为我还有着足够的影响，他们甚至可以用叛国罪处死我。”布鲁斯的声音带上了苦涩，他抬手拍了拍卡尔圈在自己腰间的手，“哥谭已经整个被撕裂开，我已经无力去弥合那道创伤，所有的阴谋就好像冰面下的河水，平静的表面下暗流涌动，随时会让冰面破裂。”  
“你不必要担心。”卡尔并没有松开手，反而收紧了手臂让他们的身体贴得更紧，布鲁斯的后背可以感受到卡尔胸口的跳动，那种跳动也激越着他的心脏，“我会和你在一起的。”  
布鲁斯感觉自己一天都紧绷的肌肉终于在这一瞬间松弛下来，在过去的岁月里他极少得到能够向自己敞开心扉真诚以待的人，他甚至极少遇到对自己怀有善意和宽容的人，他必须时刻紧张防范随时可能到来的挑战，他并不是没有对人卸下心防过，只是他未曾想到这个在最初令他感到耻辱，让他萌生恨意和绝望的人，在他最艰难的时候伸出了援手，给予他最大的帮助。  
他略带感激的回过头，却在回头的瞬间被人攫取了嘴唇，这个吻不带有任何的情欲色彩，更多的是安抚和安慰，卡尔的嘴唇轻触他的嘴唇后离开，带着那个人固有的矜持和高贵，布鲁斯在卡尔的嘴唇离开后伸出舌尖舔舐着自己的嘴唇，这样的动作让卡尔的眼神暗沉下来，他曾经因为布鲁斯的离去怅然良久，认为两人今生不会有再次重逢的机会，但是命运亦或是冥冥之中的什么把他推回到自己身边，他无限渴望的人现在正坐在他的面前。  
就在他感叹命运对自己的垂青，布鲁斯倾斜身体吻上了他的嘴唇，舌尖从口中探出划过他的唇齿，布鲁斯的手指依旧握紧了缰绳没有丝毫放松，唇齿的暧昧和身体的戒备形成了微妙的反差，让卡尔感觉内心燃起的火焰越发难以抑制，他近乎粗暴的抬手环着布鲁斯的肩膀，强迫对方转身，布鲁斯有些不适瑟缩了一下，他的舌尖颤抖着想要逃离，却被卡尔的舌头捕获，被迫的拖入更深更缠绵的吻里，火热的气氛如同在黑暗湿冷的冬夜里燃起的火焰，布鲁斯的手指在缰绳上扣紧又最终舒展开，全身心投入这个让人全身酥麻的亲吻里。  
他们胯下的骏马猛地停顿了脚步，突如其来的颠簸让布鲁斯从亲吻中抽离，他转身看向前方，一个细小的灰色影子正跳跃着跑远，“是一只伶鼬。”卡尔在他的耳边解释，声音略微有些不稳，“我们已经到了河边了。”  
布鲁斯向着更远的地方看过去，积雪已经覆盖了地面，只有河面上显示出清晰的痕迹，翻涌的浪花已经被冻结，显出透明的波痕，河的中央已经完全冻结，上面覆盖着积雪，在夜空下宛如清透的琉璃一般。  
卡尔率先翻身下马，他显然被眼前的景色震撼，“无论多久，我们都应该对自然保有敬畏。”他感叹了一句，“我很难想象，有任何人类的造物能比得上眼前的景色。”  
布鲁斯没有回应，他只是看着卡尔向他伸出的手，许久之后，他叹了一口气，握着对方的手翻身下马，被松开缰绳的骏马在布鲁斯的肩膀上蹭了蹭，晃晃悠悠的融入黑暗，他们看不到它只能听到偶尔传出的响鼻声，卡尔握着他的手站在河岸，布鲁斯尝试着挣扎了一下，却在卡尔毫不放松的力道下选择妥协。  
“你最近对我的态度近乎纵容，只要不是太过分你都会默许。”卡尔对他的突然放弃显示出强烈的好奇心，“是我失去了超能力，变成一个普通人的缘故吗？”  
布鲁斯在瞬间愣住了，他一直都是一个普通人，从未体会过失去超能力的滋味，但是他对于失去的体会刻骨铭心，他本能的选择了妥协，不对卡尔做过多的限制，“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯垂下视线，盯着眼前平整的雪面，“最早发现你们弱点的人是哥谭人，毕竟我们一直都在战斗……只是我从未想过在这样的形势下伤害你。”  
“你不必把一切的过错都揽在自己身上，这不是你的错，他们最终会理解你的。”卡尔放缓了声音，转身把布鲁斯拥进怀里，“至少我还是比较喜欢现在的状态，偶尔体验一下普通人的感觉。”  
布鲁斯这才惊觉卡尔不知道什么时候已经解开了自己的大衣，隔着常服已经带着热度的身体压迫着他的身体，两个人尚在野外的认知让布鲁斯挣扎起来，“冷静，卡尔。”他的声音带着些许的怒意，“不是现在，也不能在这里。”  
“眼前的美景和身边自己爱的人，这是完全正常的反应。”卡尔低声的安慰他，“不会有任何人在这里。”  
布鲁斯用手肘顶着卡尔的腹部，试图让他离自己远一点，却被卡尔异常强硬的握住了手肘，两个人贴身的拉扯中不知是谁率先一脚踩空，于是两个人拉扯着从覆盖着厚厚积雪的河岸滚下。  
布鲁斯拍了拍身上的积雪站起身，好在河岸上积雪足够厚没有被卵石硌伤，卡尔坐在他的身边，靠着他的小腿，“如果我是个女人，大概会觉得刚才的事情挺浪漫的。”布鲁斯不动声色的后撤一步，“但是鉴于我们两个都是男人，我只能说蠢透了。”  
“是啊，蠢透了。”卡尔摇了摇头，“只是我们大概很少有能够犯蠢的时候。”  
布鲁斯低头看着坐在自己身边的卡尔，他的手指攀上覆盖在自己小腿的靴子冰冷的皮面，卡尔看到布鲁斯缓缓的俯身，他的一条腿有些强势的卡进自己的双腿之间，伴随着他蹲坐下去的动作，紧实的大腿肌肉蹭过他双腿之间，让他的欲望再一次被点燃，“为了尽早回去，我得尽快解决你这个还热爱幻想的年轻人。”布鲁斯贴近了他的耳边，连声音也染上了湿漉漉的潮意，“告诉我，年轻人，你一直在幻想什么，是想要占有我吗？”  
他的话音刚落，就被卡尔拖进一个火辣的近乎让他窒息的吻里，比起之前的浅尝辄止，这个吻显然更具有其他的意味，卡尔的舌头近乎霸道的闯入他的口腔，磨蹭着他的上颚，纠缠着他的舌头，在他的舌头试图入侵的时候用牙齿磨蹭他的舌尖，他们分别太久，任何的拥抱和言语都抵不过一个吻，当两个人结束了亲吻，都有些气喘吁吁眼圈泛红，卡尔的手指已经攀上了布鲁斯大衣的腰带，试探性的牵拉着试图让他的衣服松脱，布鲁斯只是把双手按在他的肩膀上默许着他的行为，卡在卡尔双腿间的大腿却上下移动着，让卡尔感觉自己的胯下已经硬热到发痛。  
“我应该知道你在哥谭的名声是真的。”卡尔忍不住拍了一把布鲁斯的屁股。  
“你应该知道。”布鲁斯的声音里故意带上了轻微的哼声，“毕竟你才是那个决定和哥谭最有名的浪荡子结婚的人。”  
“所以呢？”卡尔手上的动作停顿了一瞬间，带着些许不确定看着布鲁斯，“你承认和我的婚姻，你是我的。”  
“我说过，我不会让自己属于任何人。”布鲁斯盯着卡尔的眼睛，俯下身亲吻了对方的额头，“但是我会信任你。”  
布鲁斯示弱的举动让卡尔的呼吸瞬间粗重了起来，他解开了布鲁斯的腰带，啃咬上布鲁斯暴露在外的脖子，布鲁斯发出一声细微的呻吟，毫不客气的摁上了他勃发的欲望，卡尔发出一声粗重的喘息，啃咬的力度变大，伸出舌尖舔弄着被他啃咬出的深色淤伤.  
“别。”布鲁斯喘息着推拒着卡尔，眼角有些泛红，“会被人看到。”  
他感觉卡尔的动作停顿了一瞬，吮吸啃咬的力度变得更大，这个家伙是故意让别人看到自己身上的痕迹的，布鲁斯猛然醒悟过来，静谧中一丝一毫的声音也非常清晰，压抑的呻吟和吮吸舔咬的细微响动都极大地增加了内心感知的羞耻，而这种羞耻又有效地催生了更猛烈的热情，布鲁斯忍不住搂着卡尔的肩膀，把头埋在他的颈窝轻声喘息。  
摁压在自己肩膀上的发烫的手掌和收进的手指，卡尔能够感觉到紊乱的呼吸吞吐在自己的颊边，布鲁斯的每一个动作都让他脑袋里绷紧的弦发出近乎断裂的呻吟，空无一人的河谷把所有情绪都无限的放大，发出的声音却被积雪淹没，这使得卡尔近乎听到了自己内心深处的渴求，他只是勉力支持着，不让自己脑子里紧绷的弦断裂， 布鲁斯却腾出一只手向下滑动，解开了他的腰带，探向里面，他可以感到对方的手指划过他肌肉紧绷的小腹，握住了他已经完全立起的器官.  
“拉奥啊。”卡尔叹了一口气摸上了布鲁斯的后腰，覆盖着薄汗的高热皮肤给了他极大的快感，“你不必要做到这一步的。”  
布鲁斯只是漫不经心的滑动着自己的手指，感受着在自己指间勃勃跳动的器官，把它从层层衣料的束缚中解放出来，下一秒他俯下身去，近乎虔诚的亲吻了已经变得通红的头部，张开嘴把卡尔的性器纳入自己口中，卡尔没能压抑住自己喉咙中惊愕的低吟，眼前的景象淫靡又带着难以描述的温情，让他脑中的弦在一瞬间噼啪断裂，他抬起手摁着布鲁斯的后脑，不知道应该把他的脑袋摁向自己还是推开他，他的理智告诉他布鲁斯不应做出这种右辱自己身份的事情，但是内心满涨的政府与和自私却又让他不想推开这个人，这一切来得太过猛烈又太过疯狂，让他的脑海里闪过一片明亮的烟花，整个人如同喝醉了酒一般熏熏然.  
布鲁斯的确没有做过这样的事情，以至于仅仅吞进去卡尔大半的性器就感觉下颚发酸，呼吸不畅，但是卡尔压在在后脑的手掌又让他动弹不得，他只能调整了姿势，舒展舌头讨好着口腔中硬热的器官，浓重的腥膻味在他的鼻尖扩散，毛发蹭过他的脸颊带来刺痒的感觉，他并不感觉屈辱，相反他的内心被前所未有的情绪充盈，现在在这片河谷里只有他们两个人，他们不是背负着国家命运的领主，只是一对彼此恋慕的人，在野外幕天席地的做着最私密的事情，仅仅是这样的认知就让他的脊背划过一丝颤栗，他努力的把口中的巨物吞咽下去，抑制住翻涌上来的反胃感，收缩咽喉用柔软的咽喉肌肉挤压着巨物的头部，卡尔感觉自己的灵魂几乎就要脱壳而出，他无法自控的压紧布鲁斯的后脑，不顾对方的挣扎强硬的顶撞，把喷薄的欲望尽数倾注在布鲁斯的口腔里。  
积压太久的情欲让布鲁斯难以承担，他勉强的吞咽了一口，下一秒就被呛的咳嗽起来，白浊的液体顺着他的唇角滑落下来，欲火稍平的卡尔带着些许歉意拍着他的后背，用拇指揩掉唇角的浊液，布鲁斯抬起头看着他，直起身子吻上了卡尔的嘴唇，两个人的舌头再次纠缠在一起，带上了些许咸腥的味道，卡尔的手指在他的腰上滑动，带着些许暗示意味的揉捏着他腰侧的肌肉，布鲁斯从吻里抽离出来，压低声音笑了起来：“你还可以吗？”  
“嗯？”卡尔意味不明的哼了一声，另外一只手放在布鲁斯的胸口玩弄着花纹精美的纽扣，“要试试吗？”  
布鲁斯并没有应答，只是在他的碰触下挺起胸部，卡尔顺利的解开了他胸前的纽扣，挺翘的乳尖暴露在寒冷的空气里，布鲁斯呜咽了一声，他的乳尖距离卡尔的嘴唇极近，卡尔没有丝毫犹豫的倾斜身子把他的乳尖纳入自己口中，舌尖灵巧的拨弄，间或用牙齿轻微的啃咬，手指则是毫不客气的抚上另一侧的乳尖，这种略微带着暴力的狎昵动作让布鲁斯的呼吸越发急促，他有些不知所措的扭动了一下自己的腰部，不知道想要逃离还是想要和卡尔更加亲近。  
就在他的上半身完全被卡尔控制的时候，原本放在腰上的手向下移动到了他的臀部，卡尔揉捏着他的臀部，食指划过尾椎摁住了下方还紧闭的肉穴，用指尖在紧绷的肌肉上叩击了两下做出敲门的意味，布鲁斯低下头咬上卡尔的肩膀，从嗓子里溢出一声哀鸣.  
“放松。”卡尔低声的安慰着对方，他的性器已经度过了不应期再次兴致勃勃的挺立起来，只是布鲁斯在野外的环境下依旧紧张，他只是进入了一个指节就能够感觉到肌肉的紧绷，这让他很难继续深入，布鲁斯偏过头瞟了他一眼，吸了一口气，从跪姿调整到面向卡尔坐好的姿势，他的脸颊已经泛红，显然在进行心理斗争，终于他偏过头去，向后倾斜身子分开双腿，以近乎淫靡的姿态展现在卡尔面前，卡尔的内心发出一丝感叹，一只手揽着布鲁斯的腰，另外一只手摸索到了紧致的后穴，姿势的调整让他的手指能够更加顺畅的进入，当他的手指挤压某一点的时候，布鲁斯的身体颤抖了一下，性器的尖端也冒出白色的浊液.  
“进来。”布鲁斯红着脸颊咬紧牙关说了一句，他依旧偏着头拒绝和卡尔的视线交汇，固执的看着暗沉沉的河谷.  
“你会受伤。”卡尔拒绝了他的提议，依旧扩张着他的后穴，“你在害羞吗，布鲁斯？”  
卡尔俯下身含住了布鲁斯变得通红的耳朵尖，布鲁斯的声音有些失控，“我告诉你了，我没关系。”布鲁斯喘着粗气扭过头，用他所能表现出来的最凶狠的眼神看着卡尔，但是卡尔只能注意到那双深蓝色的眼睛里潋滟的水光，他极少看到布鲁斯依赖和软弱的样子，但是他也明白布鲁斯的坚持里包含了怎样的情绪，他们都一样，有着曾经几乎以为无望的思念和对未来的无助，他们需要一些激烈的行为确保对方依然陪在自己身边。  
卡尔缓缓地撤出埋在布鲁斯体内的手指，把自己坚硬的性器一寸寸的埋了进去，布鲁斯激烈的喘息着，终于等到整根没入，两个人都松了一口气，卡尔摸了摸布鲁斯的胯间，硬挺的性器已经被前液濡湿，显然也是感受到了快感，“你是我的。”卡尔有些霸道的压低了身体，让他的身体和布鲁斯的完全贴合，带着汗水的皮肤相互摩擦，带着让人浑身战栗的酥痒，卡尔的性器开始缓慢却坚定地在布鲁斯体内进出，“我不会再让我们分开了。”  
布鲁斯的眼神中划过瞬间的软弱，他看着卡尔坚定地眼神从鼻子里哼出含糊的应和声，卡尔的进攻越发猛烈，每次都精准的顶撞在能够引发灭顶快感的一点，布鲁斯的声音越来越难以控制，他感觉在欲海挣扎，不断地被抛上浪尖，而卡尔是他在动荡的大海中能够抓住的唯一浮木，他不得不用已经虚软颤抖的双腿缠住卡尔的腰，但是卡尔却丝毫没有怜惜他的意思，以近乎留下淤痕的力量攥着他的小腿，让自己的性器能够顶撞到更深的地方，两个人的身上都布满了汗水，布鲁斯的乳尖也因为情动颜色变得越发红润，随着卡尔的顶撞在他的眼前摇晃，终于卡尔按捺不住咬上了布鲁斯的乳尖，嘴唇的吮吸终于让布鲁斯不堪上下被激烈占有的快感，一直挺立着的性器激烈的射出大股白浊，已经有些失神的眼睛里一直摇曳的水光终于变成泪水，从他的眼角滑落，快感来的太过猛烈，以至于布鲁斯过了很久才从一片白光中恢复意识，当他恢复意识的时候，卡尔依然有节奏的在他体内律动，尚在不应期的身体本能的迎合着入侵，这样的认知让他略微有些难堪.  
“不，不要了。”他低声的抗拒着却没有足够的力量拒绝，只能把自己的手虚浮的搭在卡尔的肩膀上，快感在他的神经上堆积让他整个人的意识近乎超载.  
“所以呢？”卡尔轻笑着贴近他的耳朵，“你认为我还可以吗？”布鲁斯有些懊恼的呻吟了一声，他的手指因为快感收紧，在卡尔肩膀的衣料上抓出褶皱，他原本认为在野外一切都很勉强，只是现在看来羞怯紧张的只有自己，比在堡垒里更强的刺激和快感让卡尔有些失控，现在他的性器依旧在自己的股间进出，大有再次唤醒自己欲望的意思，他的身体没有任何想要反抗的意图，甚至充满欢愉的接纳卡尔的进出，当卡尔再一次研磨着他甬道的深处，他的呻吟声不可抑制的染上了哭腔，卡尔因为他的声音停顿了一瞬间，接着更加强硬的侵入，他的全身开始发抖，只能忍耐着卡尔的性器一次次的撞向身体的深处，最终抽出性器，把体液喷射在他的腹部。  
卡尔脱力一般的拥抱着他，两个人裹着大衣在雪地里喘息了一阵，终于卡尔爬起来撕下一片衣角清理了布鲁斯身上体液的痕迹，当他试图把手探向布鲁斯的胯间安抚已经有抬头迹象的性器，却被布鲁斯用手拍开：“适可而止，卡尔。”  
布鲁斯强撑着虚软的身体坐起来，整理着自己的衣服，“但愿我们回去的时候还有热水清理。”卡尔没有再继续纠缠布鲁斯，转而整理自己的衣服，布鲁斯看了看坡度并不和缓的河岸，他的双腿还在发抖，他没好气的瞟了一眼卡尔依靠着河边的一块岩石坐下，卡尔跟在他的身边贴着他坐下.  
“我想我们可以休息一下。”卡尔向后靠在岩石上，他知道布鲁斯在倾听他说话，“毕竟现在我也没有力气带你离开河谷。”  
“你最好祈祷你的马还在，我们不需要走路回去。”布鲁斯语气不悦的顶撞了他一句，声音还有一丝沙哑，卡尔没有说话，只是半闭着眼睛想要休息片刻，布鲁斯则是垂下头，他看着卡尔手指上的戒指，突然感到前所未有的安心，天空中依旧是一弯残月，周围稀稀落落的点缀着几颗星星，天空中的乌云已经散去，大雪也已经停了下来，过早到来的严冬也许会尽早的过去，布鲁斯向着卡尔的方向挪了挪，依靠着对方的肩膀。  
比起更北的地方，扶桑过早到来的冬天也尽快的过去，京都的积雪已经开始融化，气温开始回暖，经过连番的改革重振国祚，整个扶桑正在逐渐脱离战争造成的阴霾，恰逢天皇从贵族处过继的孩子满月，一时间整个京都喜气洋洋，天皇更是在此时大宴群臣，并在宴会上为过继的孩子赐名，定为皇储，一时间众臣全部跪下山呼万岁。  
年轻的天皇坐在皇位上，手里把玩着一只小巧的酒杯带着些许微醺看着大殿里觥筹交错的众臣，所有人都在装作漫不经心的样子观察她，但是谁也不能从这个高高在上的天皇眼中看出什么，终于，她脸颊微红步履不稳的被侍者扶起，从酒席上消失，一直贴身照顾她的侍女坐在堂下忧心忡忡的看着她，她的腰间挂着华丽的玉佩在烛光下闪着润泽的光芒，等到侍者返回她悄悄的迎上去.  
“大人。”侍者看到她慌忙的屈膝欲拜，却被她伸出手扶住了手肘：“不必如此。”  
她感到一阵苦涩在舌根蔓延，自从那个夜晚自己把虎符带给花，自己就脱离了侍女的身份一举成为皇城大内和京都拱卫的将领，无数的人惊羡她腰间叮当作响的环佩，却没有知道自己在那之后就和花日渐疏远，比起自己站在殿下只能看到花垂落的袍角，她更加怀念能够和花并肩坐着聊天的日子，“天皇陛下现今如何？”她问了一句。  
被自己扶着的侍者被吓了一跳，有些为难的瞟了她一眼，支支吾吾的回应：“陛下醉了，回去歇息了。”  
眼前的女人虽说也曾为侍女，但是却有着别的女子难以企及的英武和睿智，只消被她深色的眼睛一扫，那个侍者就感觉膝盖略微发软想要跪倒下去，“多谢。”最终她也只是舒了一口气，“你先去忙吧。”  
“是。”侍者慌忙的拱手，喏喏的后退，“大人是乏了吗？要不要小的唤台轿子？”  
“只是酒席上有些气闷。”她摇了摇头，轻声地笑了，“这皇宫我熟悉的很，什么地方该去，什么地方不该我是知道的，你先忙去吧，我自己在花园里转转。”侍者听了躬身而退。  
千代在花园的亭子前停住了脚步，“大人不必隐藏了。”她轻声的喟叹，“尽可以现身。”  
一道黑影略过树梢轻巧的降落在她的面前，“没来由的叨扰姑娘。”一袭黑衣的人有些歉意的拱手，“还请姑娘见谅。”  
“先生有什么直说就是。”千代盯着鹰身后一片虚无的黑暗，“我之前没有拒绝先生，现在也没有拒绝的理由了。”  
鹰一时语塞，看着千代略微透露出倦意的双眸，低下了头：“姑娘听说最近宫中之事吗？大都会和哥谭各派使者来到大都会。”  
“这也算得上是宫中大事，我自然是听说过的。”千代点了点头，搅动着手指，“只是细节倒是不曾听说，陛下已经做出决定了吗？”  
“若是陛下做出决定倒还好了。”鹰有些困扰的皱了皱眉，“只是此事目前悬而未决，谁也不知道陛下的心思。”  
千代停了手上的动作，目光犀利的看着鹰，“我怀疑陛下也曾考虑让哥谭和大都会自相残杀，扶桑坐收渔利，只是这样未免太过理想。”鹰摇了摇头，叹了一口气，“若是和一方联合进攻另一方……”  
“不过落得和大都会哥谭一样的下场。”千代冷冷的讽刺了一句，她收回目光依然投向虚空的黑暗，“战争中哪里有过获利的道理？只怕是太过天真。”  
“姑娘若有如此想法再好不过。”鹰一直紧绷的声音舒缓下来，动作也放松下来，“无论我们和其中任何一方结为同盟，都不能在战争结束后完全的控制对方，反而会把刚刚从苦战中脱离出来的扶桑搅进战火，只怕百害而无利，纵然有蝇头小利也不能偿还我们所失。”  
“先生之言已经完备，只要上疏陛下就可以。”千代点了点头。  
“只是陛下对此事依旧犹豫。”鹰的声音里带上了困扰，“只是刚才之言我们已经尽数告诉陛下，并不能取信于陛下。”  
“先生来找我又是什么意思呢？此一时彼一时。”千代有些凄然的摇了摇头，“我自己能否被陛下相信就是未知数，如今朝堂之上，陛下有过亲信的臣子吗？后宫之中，陛下有青睐过自己的伴侣吗？她的信任已经被一点点的消磨殆尽了，和那个人一起湮灭了。  
”她的话让站在她面前的黑衣男人沉默了下来，他们沉默的彼此面对，终于在千代开口之前，鹰屈膝跪在了她的面前，“先生请起吧。”千代看着跪在自己面前的人，眼睛里的悲伤越发浓重，“我原本一介侍女，何德何能能够让星将军手下的大将军来求我两次。”  
“还请姑娘以扶桑百姓为念。”鹰弯下腰额头触及地面，“我也知道此事让姑娘为难，只是此事别无它法。”  
终于他听到了一声长叹，千代的手指把自己的裙摆攥出褶皱：“先生请回吧，千代知道了。”  
花半闭着眼睛靠在软塌上，屋里依旧燃着炭盆，温暖的气氛让人昏昏欲睡，大臣们的奏折她只是扫了几眼就有些兴致缺缺的扔在桌子上，朦胧间她看到有人蹑手蹑脚的走进屋子，用火盆边的小铲压灭了火炭，“出去吧。”她有些含糊的开口，“这里不需要侍候。”  
对方并没有离开，反而凑到桌前把被她扔的一团糟的奏折一本本的整理好，她睁开眼睛却在看到千代平和的面容的时候一时间有些喉头发紧，只能怔愣的看着对方把奏折整理好放在桌角，千代环视着这间小巧的宫殿，视线在一抹翠绿上停留：“兰草养的不错。”  
花突然间想起了多年前自己在宫殿里说出的有关兰草的话，那个时候的她惶恐无助，生怕被自己身边的人背叛，以至于亲自携了一盆兰花去那人府上拜访，逼着对方向自己跪下表示衷心，只是这一切已经是几年一年，现在的她连自己当年那种惊恐的心情都很难忆起，那个人的面容也早已模糊，若不是今天饮了酒又见了故人，只怕是再难想到之前的事情了。  
她坐直了身子看着千代小心的给花松土，如今她们共处一室之中竟然不知道要如何开口，如果自己已经知道会有今日的情况，是不是会对他多一些宽容呢？只是一切都无从谈起了，之前他好像是怀抱着一块坚冰，试图让它融化，但是最终那块坚冰从她的怀里掉落，宁可被摔成碎片也绝对不会妥协，终于她只能沉默的看着那些晶莹的碎片越变越小，在地面上变成略微深色的痕迹，最终连痕迹也消失不见，他们之间横亘着太多阻碍，每个人都有自己内心执着争取的东西，彼此难以妥协，追忆只不过徒增悲伤。  
“是啊，现在的花匠比起之前的倒是更会养花了。”花点了点头，略微叹气，“娇贵的花木就得按照娇贵的法子养。”  
千代低声的笑了，花一时间有些释然，她之前也曾怨恨过，怨恨周围人的隐瞒，怨恨他们的迟钝，尖锐的责怪他们的修为，但是当她真的独自一人行走在皇宫，才知道这一切不过是官场常态，所有的一切都需要自己的周旋，几乎把案几压垮的奏折透支着她的精力让她疲惫不堪，比起之前的尖锐，几年的疲累已经磨平了她的棱角，其实比起精力上的透支，更大的疲惫来自于她的内心，内心无所依凭的空虚感让她痛苦不堪。  
“过两天彻底暖和了搬出去晒晒太阳也好的。”千代的声音很柔和，让她的内心感到前所未有的平和，“陛下倒是疲累了不少，不如择日出门打猎？”  
花有些恍惚的看着千代，只是之前她邀请一起去打猎的女子已经褪去了侍女的朴素装饰换上一袭劲装，依然鲜少雕饰却有着其他女子难以企及的英气，她垂下了视线：“此事再议。”  
千代把手里松土的器具放下，走到了靠近门口的小桌前，桌子上放了一个精致的藤编食盒，盒盖打开就有一股甜糯的气息在大殿里扩散开，“我煮了些银耳雪梨汤。”千代把小巧的瓷碗从食盒里取出，里面配了一把精致的银匙，“也不知道这些年陛下的口味有没有变化。”  
“让你费心。”花伸手接过小巧的瓷碗，搅动着琥珀色的液体，“京城拱卫倒也没有那么清闲，你深夜造访是有什么事情？”  
千代一时间语塞，只能垂下头，许久之后才缓缓的开口：“臣有一事来和陛下商议。”  
花用勺子拨弄着碗里的雪梨也不做声，大殿里的气氛有些微妙的凝滞，“你的手艺还是这样好。”花咬了一口被煮的绵软的雪梨点头称赞，目光却没有从小碗上离开，“是大都会和哥谭使者前来的事情吗？”  
千代默默欠身，银匙在碗里碰撞发出细小清脆的声音，“这两对使者来到京都原本是极秘密的事情，现在看起来倒是朝堂之上无人不知无人不晓了。”花抬手示意了一下放在自己手边桌子上的奏折，“每个人都有自己的道理，倒是比当年和大都会打仗还要热闹。”  
“此事一直悬而未决，大臣们必然忧心忡忡。”千代没有直起身子，眼睛看着地砖的接缝，“所以臣才敢在深夜斗胆前来。”  
花手上的动作也不停顿，只是微微点头：“你的意见呢，说出来听听。”  
“大都会和哥谭的关系错综复杂，无论帮助哪一方都不一定能够得到好处。”千代停顿了一瞬间，终于拱了拱手，“倒不如双方都帮。”  
花的银匙在碗底拖曳出刺耳的声音，抬起头有些诧异的看着她，“无论是大都会还是哥谭，他们需要的东西我们都满足他们，但是绝不出兵。”千代继续阐释着自己的看法。  
“两方都不得罪，打算双方通吃吗？”花冷笑了一声，“如意算盘未免打的太好，连我们都能看出来，另外两个国家的领主又怎么会有看不出来的道理？他们若是心生不满又要如何？”  
“我们何必在意他们的想法呢？如今是他们有求于我们。”千代摇了摇头，“他们之所以来到扶桑，并不是为了和扶桑修好，而是为了让扶桑不会帮助自己的敌人，我们只要做出姿态，不帮助任何一方，不对他们任何一方进行威胁，他们自然会感激我们。”  
花把还剩下一半食物的瓷碗放在自己手边的矮几上，表情冷淡，终于她点了点头：“你所说的东西是什么？我们要给他们什么他们才能满足？”  
“打仗最迫切需要什么，我们就提供什么，所谓救急不救贫。”千代的声音也严肃了起来，“粮草，金银，收下的一方自然不会说出去，但是我们的目的也已经达到。”  
“说的倒是很有道理。”花舒了一口气，手指在软塌的扶手上磨蹭着，“是谁让你来劝我的？”  
“不曾有过。”千代跪了下来，额头触地，“只是臣听说此事一时想到。”  
“你们倒都是思虑一致。”花欠身调整了一下灯罩，“无论是之前还是现在，无论你们在想什么，我都不很清楚。”  
千代的额头触及地面没有抬头，花看着固执的跪在自己面前的人，感觉一阵疲惫涌上心头，再次靠回到软榻上：“千代，我问你，大都会和哥谭距离扶桑，孰近孰远？”  
千代有些不明所以的眨了眨眼睛：“必然是大都会近些。”  
“和我们签订协议的又是哪个国家？”花进一步逼问，千代有些愕然的抬头：“您难道要支持大都会吗？”  
“这次的战争会进行到何种程度我们都无法知晓，现在战事胶着，大都会的军队受到重创，但是哥谭的领主和最强悍的军队已经选择了帮助他们，哥谭现在的军队取得了胜利，但是阵中并没有足够强有力的领袖，以致群龙无首，我们唯一知道的是一旦战争爆发若要停下来倒是很难。”花盯着在灯罩中灼灼燃烧的蜡烛，“一旦大都会在战争中失势，就会有数以万计的灾民涌入扶桑，而那些哥谭军队的野心也绝不是吞下大都会就可以满足的，我们会被迫的卷入战争，辛苦经营的一切会在瞬间毁于一旦。”  
“但是之前的哥谭也是这样想的，依然卷入了战争。”千代不赞同的摇了摇头。  
“这次的战争源头并不在大都会，我不畏惧战争，但是我并不想要战争，因为战争我们失去的太多了。”花的语气有些疲惫，她对于战争的话题甚至不屑于争吵，“我曾经也认为，作为一个帝王要开疆拓土，但是到头来得到了什么呢？即使是最强悍的军队，最英明的领导也折戟大都会，我们甚至因为这次战争失去了一个将军，差点连整个国家都要被颠覆了，而且即使我们把大都会攻占下来又能如何？大都会是这片大陆上最大的国家，面积是我们的5倍，即使我们把它全面攻占了，我们要如何控制这片广袤的土地？那片广袤土地上的人我们又要如何管理？融合会是一个极痛苦的过程，扶桑承受不了这个。”千代默然的看着她，她从未设想过他们面对的是一个那样巨大的国家。  
千代终于有些颤抖的出声：“那您又要如何呢，让扶桑依附于大都会吗？”  
“那你们又要如何呢？我们在这里终究是个小国，周围国家的一举一动或多或少都会对我们产生影响，我们必须要知晓我们的邻居要做什么，必须要让我们的身边是一个稳定的政权，若是有人胆敢入侵扶桑，即使是要付出性命我也绝不会屈服。”花冲着千代挥了挥手，示意对方自己知道对方的意思，“但是若是为了获利而把自己的人民置于危境大可不必，我不求能在战争中获利，但求国运平顺。”  
千代垂下了头，她从未想过花会对自己说出这些，这个位置夺走了太多本应属于她的东西，给了她太多的苦难，但是也同样强迫她强大起来，冷静的面对强大的敌人，“我明白您的意思。”千代挺直了身子。  
花点了点头：“明白了就别跪着了，今天的谈话我不希望有第三个人知道。”  
“是。”千代带着些许怅然的收拾着被花弃置在桌上的瓷碗。  
花靠坐在软榻上，看着千代收拾着餐具：“你们的想法倒还真的是自己想出来的？”  
千代没来由的感觉内心一惊，但是表情依旧冷静，手上的动作也是丝毫未乱：“那是自然的。”  
“这倒是我的错了。”花叹了一口气，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，“我在登基之初，曾派人游历诸国，现在那个人回来了，我们也得看看外面究竟是个什么样子。”  
千代默不作声的看着眼前的人，花的话语里似乎含有太多的意义，但是她并不说出，她想必也觉察到了什么，但是和之前不同，她没有戳破一切，两个人都小心翼翼的相互试探又保留着最后的矜持，这样的认知让她的后背涔涔的渗出些冷汗，终于她把收回目光把食盒的盖子合上，冲着花鞠躬：“若是陛下没有其他的吩咐，臣就先行告退。”  
花看着躬身站着的人，她们曾经是最亲密的人，自从自己初回皇宫她就开始忠心耿耿的照顾自己，只是时过境迁她们之间也会生出嫌隙，自己也只能疏远她，免得最终感激全然变为猜忌，好感变为厌恶。  
“夜寒霜重，还望将军小心。”话一出口，花只觉得自己的舌尖猛地一跳，她猛然明白过来，眼前的人无论如何也不会是那个一直照顾自己的人了，原本她的任务只有照顾好自己，现在她不仅要保护自己，更是要守护整个京都的百姓。  
“多谢陛下。”千代再次鞠躬，拎着食盒转身离开。  
却听到身后传来极轻的叹息：“这几年……对不住你了。”千代只觉得握着食盒提手的手指剧颤，食盒几乎脱手，“若不是当年之事，你绝不用日夜驻守皇城。”花的声音有些缥缈，“你有后悔过吗？”  
“陛下可曾后悔过？”千代深吸了一口气定了定神，没有听到身后的回应缓缓开口，“若是陛下不曾后悔，我也绝对不会后悔。”身后许久没有应答。  
千代只觉得自己掌心已经滑腻的无法好好抓握藤盒，才听到身后悠然开口：“我不曾后悔过当年之事，只是问心有愧。”


	34. Chapter 34

卡尔坐在营帐里听着外面传来的嘈杂的脚步声，战争中遭受的重创让他在短时间内很难恢复，随着时间的推移，他也逐渐习惯了用一个普通人的身份来关注这场战争，他听到营帐外响起的急促的脚步声，哨兵甚至没有向他请示就跑进了他的帐篷，“卡尔领主，我们赢了。”年轻人脸上的笑容闪闪发亮，让卡尔的心情也好了起来，“韦恩领主也回来了。”  
“很好。”卡尔站起身，“如果韦恩领主已经回来了，通知他一声，我稍后会去找他。”  
哥谭和大都会之间大规模的战争一直到了初夏才拉开帷幕，只是大都会一方的统帅从卡尔变成了布鲁斯，当布鲁斯率领着哥谭的精锐部队来到阵前的时候，哥谭的军队产生了前所未有的震动，在接连的溃败之后，哥谭的军队内部开始出现分裂，有人质疑为什么自己的领主会成为自己的敌人，纵然阿尔忒弥斯采用了残酷的手段进行镇压也无法挽回，在布鲁斯率领军队进行最终反攻的时候，曾经不可一世的哥谭军队选择了后退，他们推到了边界的附近，隐藏在密林中对逐步紧逼的大都会军队进行狙击，进攻被迫延迟下来，大规模的进攻变为小股的战斗。  
当卡尔撩开布鲁斯营帐的帘子，布鲁斯正把头盔挂在架子上，他的头发湿漉漉的滴水，显然刚刚冲洗过，他在听到响动的时候扭头看了一眼，转而收回视线，开始认真的处理自己挂在架子上的铠甲，卡尔没有出声打断他，只是在营帐内找了一张椅子坐下，布鲁斯能够这样全然放松待在他身边的时候并不多，过去的事情他不愿一遍遍的回忆，至于现在的事情，从初春开始，布鲁斯就开始整天和戴安娜，巴里，哈尔待在一起，对哥谭的军队进行细致分析，甚至独自偷偷潜回哥谭收集这次哥谭军队的资料，他并不想贸然的开口打破这样安详的气氛，布鲁斯显然也是这样想的，他把注意力集中在自己的铠甲上一点也没有分给卡尔，他们之前的沉默不知道持续了多久。  
布鲁斯在恢复了一条铠甲的束带之后开口：“你来找我就是为了坐在那里看我养护我的铠甲？”  
“只是看到你之后要怎么说了。”卡尔撑着额头，有些犹豫的垂下视线，“这次的战争非常感谢。”  
“我已经受到军功章了，如果你要向我表示感谢没有必要亲自跑来。”布鲁斯偏头扫了一眼卡尔，似乎对于他突然的懦弱感到无奈，“不知道要怎么说，怎么做的事情太多了，总不能一直搁置。”他内心里已经有了自己的猜测，大概知道卡尔想要问他的究竟是什么，而且他也必须给予回答，只是在这件事情上怯懦的人不仅仅是卡尔。  
他可以感到卡尔湛蓝的眼睛正盯着他的后背，终于，卡尔叹了一口气：“你对于那只和我们作对的猫头鹰究竟了解多少？”  
布鲁斯擦拭盔甲的动作停顿了一瞬间，纵然他已经在内心对回答这个问题做好了充足的准备，但是当他需要回答这个问题的时候依然感觉一时语塞，他并没有陷入两难的境地，只是他不知道这个回答究竟有什么样的价值，他对于猫头鹰的了解没有外人猜测中的那样深入，最开始接触是照顾他的嬷嬷故意压低声音唱着歌谣，吓唬他早点睡觉，之后是里是学习中的了解，他也曾经在发生在哥谭的暴乱中捉住猫头鹰的残影，但是截止今日，他并没有真正的见过那只猫头鹰，只是串联起来的线索钩织的模糊人影已经让他内心沉甸甸的难以呼吸。  
“我并不了解多少，我甚至没有见过猫头鹰本人。”布鲁斯盯着自己的铠甲，心不在焉的用手指绞动着擦拭的方巾，“所有的哥谭人都知道这样一个组织，但是又没有人能真正描述清楚这个组织究竟是怎样的，纵然是曾经侍候过父亲的阿尔弗雷德也不能准确的描述这个组织，他们有着太多的秘密。”  
“我曾经见过猫头鹰本人。”卡尔看到布鲁斯的后背猛地僵硬，他扭头用难以置信的表情盯着卡尔，“是的，比起我捉住他，看起来更像是他要自投罗网，他的一举一动都让人怀疑。”  
“难以置信。”布鲁斯喃喃自语，“他说了什么？”  
“比起他说了什么，我看到的更让我震惊。”卡尔有些困扰的遮住了自己的眼睛，“他的容貌在有些地方和你太像了，特别是眼睛。”  
布鲁斯的表情在他的话语出口的瞬间凝滞了，他带着扭曲的表情看着卡尔，营帐内的气氛变得有些尴尬，“但是他并不承认自己有哥谭的血统。”卡尔皱了皱眉，拿开了自己的手，“你们家族曾有过流落在外的旁支吗？”  
布鲁斯垂下了视线，在内心进行猛烈的挣扎，“没有过，卡尔，因为哥谭的历史远比你们想象的残酷。”布鲁斯苦笑了一声，“哥谭的资源没有你们想象中的那样充裕，所以我们对家族继承者选择也极尽苛严，只有长子才能继承，而其余的子嗣在还未成年的时候就会被杀死，或者放逐，没有家族的庇护他们不能熬过哥谭的严冬。”  
“这就是你想要改变的原因吗？”卡尔盯着有些失落的布鲁斯，“那么他会是什么人？”  
“我不知道，但是他一定是个哥谭人。”布鲁斯有些疲惫的摇了摇头，“从我来到大都会和你建立联盟，到后来你不得已命令我出征，到我遗失了你送给我的氪戒，被逼离开，到我离开期间哥谭近乎高涨的仇恨，每一步都经过了精心的计划，他好像一只蜘蛛把自己的网撑开，他坐在网的中间牵拉一条蛛丝就可以引发震动，那样缜密的布局如果没有在一个地方长时间的苦心经营不可能做到。”  
“但是如果是这样，他做出的一切未免有些不可理喻。”卡尔走到了布鲁斯的身边，握住了他微微颤抖的手，他的指尖带着凉意，“如果说他的目的仅仅是夺取哥谭的政权，那么他现在已经做到了，纵然对大都会不满，撕毁盟约就可以并不需要和大都会开展，从唯一一次和我的谈话中，他的语气中只有刻骨的仇恨，而仇恨的根源是你。”  
布鲁斯沉默无语，他在亚特兰蒂斯的时候曾经仔细的梳理过他和猫头鹰之间发生的所有事情，大胆的猜测猫头鹰憎恨的是自己，只是现在这样的话被卡尔说出让他感觉到一股从脊椎骨蔓延开的寒意，“如果我们之前的猜测都没有错，猫头鹰至少应该是一个冷静内敛的人，能够在暗处观察一切不起波澜。”卡尔把布鲁斯的指尖包在手心里，“但是我见到他的时候，他给我的感觉和之前我们的猜测大相径庭，他歇斯底里的发泄着自己的愤怒，眼神疯狂的好像积怨许久的厉鬼。”  
“他的疯狂也可以理解，毕竟他现在还在暗处，掌握太多我们不了解的东西。”布鲁斯无声的叹息，反手握住了卡尔的手，“能够让一个人隐忍不发，砥砺前行的只有两种力量，一种是野心，第二种就是仇恨。”  
“只是我一直无法想明白他仇恨你的理由，所以才来亲自问问你。”卡尔感到他们的谈话进入了一个死胡同，“但是看起来你并不比我了解更多。”  
“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯有些无力的摇了摇头，“我并不知晓太多。”  
“那么这场战争呢？”卡尔突然皱起了眉头，“会不会是他故意吸引你回来才发动的？他希望在战场上把你消灭？”  
“你把他想的太过全知全能了，卡尔，他并没有你想象中的那样了解我，就如同我并没有那样了解他一样。”布鲁斯缓缓地摇头，“做出返回大都会决定的是我自己，在我看来，他的入侵不过是为了彻底消除我在这片大陆上的影响，一旦他的计划成功，我在这片大陆上将会没有任何容身之所。”  
卡尔沉默的看着布鲁斯，他们都感受到了猫头鹰对于大都会和哥谭的恶意，或许两败俱伤才是他真正想要看到的结局，“不论如何，感谢你做出了这样的决定。”卡尔松开了他们彼此交握的手，抬起手臂拥抱了布鲁斯，布鲁斯在他的怀抱里不安的僵硬了一瞬，终于抬起手臂缓缓地回抱了他的肩膀。  
卡尔能够听到布鲁斯的略微有些急促的心跳，“你不应该感谢我。”他听到布鲁斯略微有些干涩的声音，“我做出这样的决定也是因为我毫无办法，我还有想要守护的东西，我不能眼睁睁的看着自己失去最后反击的能力，你或许可以认为我是一个自私的人，我为了利益来到这里，现在也同样为了利益返回这里。”  
卡尔依旧拥抱着他并没有放松，“我们之间并没有什么区别，你总是这样苛责的评价自己。”卡尔把下巴放在了布鲁斯的肩膀上，“我听说大都会的监察官最近来找过你，他们有没有……”  
“他们还没有那样的胆子来追究我什么责任，他们不过是希望能够利用现在战事上的吃紧，让我做出一些妥协。”布鲁斯的声音放松下来，略微带着嘲讽，“他们希望我能够考虑到军队现在的情况，不要对领主的人选这样坚持。”  
“你的意见呢？”卡尔知道纵然自己愿意放弃领主的位置恐怕也不会有人敢在这种时候接下这个烫手的山芋，更何况布鲁斯在军队中有着空前的威望，任何新上任的领主都不可能从他手里夺走军队的指挥权。  
“我告诉他们这是大都会的事情和我一个哥谭的领主并没有什么关系。”布鲁斯的声音有些无辜，“虽然是同盟的关系，但是有些事情我还是不便于插手的，只是把随便什么人捧上领主的位置，就不怕军队临阵倒戈吗？”  
“你这算是威胁议员。”卡尔低声的笑了，“不过我比较惊讶他们还真的把从贵族中选择一个皇储提上日程了。”  
“大概他们认为拥有一个宛如天神的领袖，比起拥有强大的军队，团结一致的人民更让人放心。”布鲁斯从卡尔的怀抱里脱离出来，“只是选择一个孩子作为皇储真的就能让我们的危机解除吗？你只是失去了超能力，并非罹患绝症，即使你真的已经没有能力掌握一切，他们也没有必要这么着急。”  
“不过他们的考虑也是有理由的，毕竟对方的军队里有一个那样的人。”卡尔垂下了头，“确实很震撼，对于一个普通人简直难以想象。”  
“你是说比扎罗，他曾经是杰森的队友。”布鲁斯的表情也凝重了起来，“强大并不意味着没有弱点。”  
卡尔没有更加深入的询问他到底要如何对抗那个强大的对手，只是低声嘱咐：“无论如何都要小心。”  
布鲁斯点了点头，松了一口气，“我没有轻视对手的理由，只是我也没有理由让别人轻视。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“固有的弱点没有消除，只是想要用其他的方式来让对手忽视自己的弱点，这次战争我们都失去了太多，不能容许任何失败。”卡尔沉默的看着他，比起自己的负伤这场战争让他失去了最亲信的护卫队，这支在血雨腥风中成长起来的军队，伴随着他创建了这个帝国，和入侵的扶桑军队战斗过，只是在一夜之间尸骨无存，作为幸存者的戴安娜选择了驻守大营。  
卡尔终于把视线转移到帐外，外面还在进行紧张的准备，“如果这场战争结束呢？”他突然开口，让布鲁斯一时间有些分神，“你打算怎么办？返回哥谭吗？”  
布鲁斯看着眼神中有着一丝忐忑的卡尔，垂下了视线，“我暂时没有考虑过这个问题，或许我会把权力重新交给迪克，让军队回到哥谭去，但是那是战争胜利之后的事情了，至于我要去哪里。”他有些困扰的皱了皱眉头，“我真的没有考虑过这个问题，但是我想暂时不会选择哥谭。”  
“大都会呢？”卡尔有些急切的开口，他感到自己的内心在迫切的希冀着什么，“你是否有考虑过留在大都会呢？”  
布鲁斯沉默着，带着他无法了解的情绪看着他，就在他内心的期待与焦虑变为恐慌，布鲁斯终于决定放过他，“你不应该问我这个问题，卡尔。”他的声音很轻，带着些许无奈，“你应该问问大都会是否愿意收留我，虽然我们现在还维持着联盟的关系，但是我们都知道，大都会和哥谭并没有做到信任彼此，我们因为一个共同的敌人团结起来，当敌人消失我们彼此成为敌人。”卡尔一时语塞，他想要辩驳布鲁斯说出的话却发现自己没有任何可以辩驳的语言。  
布鲁斯用犀利的目光盯着他，“你难道真的认为你的监察官找到我，是为了选择一个新的领主吗？其实他们更害怕的是我在军队中的威望越来越高，如果我现在想要颠覆你的政权，只需要一个晚上，我就可以轰开皇城的大门。”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，“你可以说你足够了解我，这样的事情不会发生，但是你的监察官真的会相信我没有异心吗？但是他们又不能在现在的形势下直接夺取我手中的权力，只能采取另立新主的方法，当我宣布和新主进行合作的时候，就可以顺理成章的收回原本交付给我的权力。”  
“这也许只是你的猜测，他们并没有这样想过。”卡尔辩解着，在接触到布鲁斯略微有些嘲讽的眼神后没有继续下去，不论他们现在如何开诚布公都无法否认两个国家之间的暗流涌动，在联盟建立的伊始，他曾经无数次用现在看起来近乎荒诞的手段试探布鲁斯的底线，在不断的明争暗斗中确保自己国家的利益，这个在建立伊始就埋下的祸患，终于在动摇整个哥谭的背叛中显露出来，刺破了两个国家之间一直所谓的信任和和平。  
“也许你的猜测是完全有道理的，但是幸运的是我们还有时间来改变一切。”卡尔缓和了口气，并没有在意布鲁斯近乎尖锐的态度，“战争结束之后我们有足够的时间来改变着一切，虽然只是设想，我希望未来我的议员中能够出现哥谭人。”  
“也许你可以试试把都城迁到皇都，至少你曾经许诺过不会再让我回到皇城去。”布鲁斯慢悠悠的补充了一句，“当然也可以把大都会的骑士团作为协防，我并不会介意我的国内驻扎有其他国家的军队。”  
“你真的这样想？”卡尔有些认真的看着布鲁斯，他知道布鲁斯大概真正介怀的大概就是离开了哥谭，布鲁斯因为他的反应略微有些怔愣，最终回避了他的视线。  
“只是随口一说，哥谭的形势远比我们想象的错综复杂，或许之后哥谭会是不错的选择，但并非现在。”布鲁斯把注意力转移到营帐外，“也许说起来很容易，但是我没有足够的信心来改变哥谭人固有的认知，要知道，卡尔，在我最初决定来到哥谭的时候我感觉我只是用自己的命运进行一场赌博，在我初次见到你的时候，内心只有戒备，我从未想过这两个国家之间会建立如我设想一般的正常的联盟，即使是现在，一旦战争胜利我也不敢冒险把哥谭的军队留在大都会的境内，我不希望我的军队被牵扯进某些难以描述的事件，我自己尚且是这样，我也不回去责备那些从未到过大都会的哥谭普通人。”  
“也许就像你说的，融合会带来难以想象的痛苦，我们可以预见到很多事物的消亡，但是总会有东西来替代，这样的痛苦远比战争带来的流血和牺牲要好。”卡尔点了点头表示理解，“我说过他们总会理解你的，布鲁斯，你会是大都会历史上最有名的顾问。”  
“我不在意以后的人如何评价我，毕竟当我以哥谭领主的身份站在哥谭军队对面的时候，大概对于史官就已经是一个难题了。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“你应该祈祷之后的战争能够取得胜利，让这片大陆上的后来者能够看到真实的史料，而不是被那只猫头鹰扭曲的阴谋。”  
阿尔忒弥斯走出营帐，她身边窃窃私语的战士在接触到她目光的时候有些畏惧的低下头，“都还不快去准备。”她有些烦躁的命令了一句，自己也有些忧虑的扫了一眼大都会军营的方向，已经整整一个月了，丛林里的鸟都会在每天清晨和傍晚在对方的军营上方盘旋，虽然那个戴着兜帽的男人冷笑着告诉她这一切只是布鲁斯的故弄玄虚，但是这让猎人出身的哥谭军队受到了极大的动摇，他们相信灵敏的鸟兽会在灾难来临前逃到安全的地方去，再这样下去军队的军心会完全涣散，阿尔忒弥斯有些愤怒的跺了跺脚向着森林里走去。  
他们的营帐设在森林里，有效的阻碍了大都会骑士团的冲击，她在一个树桩旁找到了比扎罗，对方正用一根小树枝挖着地上的泥土，“大红。”比扎罗抬起头看着她，“大红不见了。”  
阿尔忒弥斯愣了一瞬间，她马上反应过来大红是比扎罗救下的一只圆滚滚的红胸知更鸟，虽然那个现在在皇都囚禁的人在听到这个名字的时候气的跳脚，扬言要把它烧烤，但是大红依旧长大了，而且和那个人的关系不错。  
“他不会回来了。”她冷着脸看着满脸失落的比扎罗，不知道自己说的是谁，“我们已经不是朋友了，你是一个将军了，比扎罗。”  
“哦。”比扎罗扔下树枝把手在裤子上蹭了蹭，有些难过的看着远处，“我找不到大红，我想他，如果我们赢了，大红会回来吗？”  
阿尔忒弥斯顺着他的视线看过去，群鸟依然在大都会的军营上方盘旋，“也许。”她好像自我安慰一般喃喃自语。  
猎犬的脚掌踩在地面上发出极轻微的沙沙声，猎狗的身后是高大的黑色骏马，骑在马上的哥谭军队并没有点燃火把，人的嘴里含着细小的木棍，马的嘴里已经带上了口嚼，他们只需要猎狗的引导就可以准确找到大都会的营地，大都会的营地异常安静，篝火已经熄灭，整个军营都笼罩在黑暗里，阿尔忒弥斯点了点头，猎狗的牵引绳被松开急速冲进军营，紧随其后的骑兵也冲入大营，当冲锋的骑兵砍断最前方的营帐的时候，空荡荡的营帐里并没有人，当他们全部进入大都会营地的时候，原本用来囤积粮草的地方已经被搬空，换上了一袋袋稻草。  
“撤退！”阿尔忒弥斯拨转马头大声命令，“我们被埋伏了。  
”就在他们想要冲出大都会营地的时候，黑色的人影如同鬼魅一般拦住了他们的去路，突然亮起的火光让哥谭的骏马不安的活动蹄子。  
布鲁斯站在队伍的后面盯着对面的军队，他们被自己阻拦在营地里，“韦恩领主。”身边的荣恩问了一句，他有些敬畏的看着熊熊燃烧的火把。  
“再等等。”布鲁斯压低了声音，他的手指握紧了缰绳，毕竟这次的伏击太过冒险，“等到他们突袭。”  
被围困的哥谭军队默然的看着对面的领主，吱呀的木桩摩擦声传来，大都会骑士带着些许诧异看着自己大营的围栏被一个人举了起来，好像是一根柴火一般向着自己抛了过来，“沉住。”布鲁斯命令出现骚动的骑士团，没有了前端围栏的阻隔，哥谭的骑士团也组成了阵型，最前端的猎狗被人指挥着毫不犹豫的冲了出来，猎犬压低了身子冲进大都会的阵营，撕咬着骏马的马蹄，阵型一时间出现了骚乱，前哨的骑兵一步步的收缩后退，阿尔忒弥斯看着目光冷漠丝毫不为所动的布鲁斯，内心突然感觉一阵恐惧，但是恐惧很快就被豪情淹没，她叩了叩自己的佩剑，所有的哥谭骑士向着已经阵型凌乱的大都会骑士冲了过去。  
“前阵后撤！”陪在布鲁斯身边的荣恩突然下令，一团慌乱的大都会骑士慌忙后撤，只是哥谭的骑士更快，阿尔忒弥斯感觉自己的利剑下一秒就会刺穿布鲁斯的胸膛，但是很快她惊呆了，后撤的骑兵背后是身披软甲的蛮牛，它们因为猎狗的骚扰愤怒的晃着脑袋，鼻子里呼呼的喘着粗气，沉重的牛角上甚至被绑上了锋利的匕首，贸然闯入的猎狗不是被它们的利角挑着飞上天空，就是被沉重的牛蹄踩成肉酱，蛮牛的眼睛已经泛起红色，拴在他们脖子上的绳索近乎扯断，她看到布鲁斯沉着的举起手，牛脖子上的绳索解开，牛尾上浸了油的芦苇被点燃，被灼痛的蛮牛痛苦的吼叫着，埋头向着哥谭军队冲了过来。  
阿尔忒弥斯根本来不及下令后撤，发狂的蛮牛用锋利的角顶撞，用蹄子踩踏，没有战马能够抗衡这些发狂的动物，而一些战马被牛尾上的火焰惊扰，惊慌失措互相顶撞，阵型凌乱一片，死伤者狼藉，有人趁乱纵马逃回了大都会的营地，却不妨已经红了眼的蛮牛尾随而至，牛尾上的火焰点燃了营帐，在风的催动下整个营地都被烈焰覆盖，哔啵的火焰燃烧声配合着人的惨叫几乎如同炼狱。  
布鲁斯看了一眼身边脸色惨白的人，战争的惨烈总是人类难以想象的，伴随着一声怒吼，原本在营地里熊熊燃烧的烈火熄灭了，一个人悬浮在半空中，眼中的射线让那些炙热的燃料瞬间覆盖上霜花，火焰也因为低温瞬间消弭，接着他落下去抓住一头正在发狂蛮牛的牛角，单手把它扔了出去，陷入绝望的哥谭军队从未想过有人能够力挽狂澜，他们发出了齐声的欢呼，所有的大都会骑士都精神一振，那个人转过身面对着大都会的骑士，略微怨恨的眼神盯着灰色披风的布鲁斯，布鲁斯也同样用极冷的目光看着他，试图阻拦他的骑士惊叫着倒下马，他的剑柄已经和手冻在了一起。  
“比扎罗，不要！”阿尔忒弥斯的脸上沾着血污，她把长剑从一头牛的体内抽出来，她的战马倒在不远处，肚皮上的血洞还在汩汩出血，前腿以不正常的姿势扭曲着，但是比扎罗没有听从她的命令，他的眼睛只是盯着布鲁斯，布鲁斯身边的荣恩用膝盖顶了一下马腹，却被布鲁斯摁住了手腕。  
比扎罗冲着布鲁斯飞了过来，带着常人难以企及的速度，但是他的飞行却在半空中摁下了休止符，他瞪大了眼睛悬浮在半空，他的铠甲上有一个洞，血色逐渐蔓延，巨大的声响来自于哥谭军队的背后，哥谭军队有些绝望的看着对他们形成合围的大都会骑士团，卡尔放下了手里的火铳，比扎罗最终从天上掉落下来，仰躺在一片绯色里。  
“大红。”他喃喃自语着向天空颤抖的伸出手，已经暗色的天空没有鸟儿飞过的痕迹。重伤敌军将领的让大都会军队大为振奋，卡尔远远地看着布鲁斯，他的脸大半藏在阴影里，终于他看到布鲁斯把右手放在自己的左肩，微微欠身。  
战争进行的很顺利，哥谭的军队虽然拼死突出重围，但是也已经几乎全部被歼灭，不可能再组织起大规模的进攻，“韦恩领主已经先回去休息了。”当卡尔率军返回的时候，荣恩正在新的大营门口等待他，“您……”  
他最终没有把剩余的话说出口，卡尔骑在马上俯视着自己的骑士长，“告诉他好好休息。”卡尔舒了一口气，“我可以等。”  
他并不打算去安慰布鲁斯，虽然让布鲁斯担任统帅的目的是取得胜利，但是他也知道做出这个决定对布鲁斯的内心是怎样的煎熬，任何安慰都无法弥补他内心的痛楚，无论如何宣布现在的哥谭军队是叛军，他们终究是他的臣民，作为一个领主又如何能够做到面色不变的和自己的臣民挥刀相向，以今天晚上战争的惨烈，只怕布鲁斯不仅在哥谭人心中成为了厉鬼，在大都会人的心中也会得到心狠手辣的评价，卡尔只能有些恼恨的踢了踢自己的战马，驱使它进入大营。  
第二天一大早，卡尔就清醒过来，整整一晚上他都在忐忑和懊恼中难以入眠，“战况如何？”他询问进入自己营帐的哨兵，“哥谭的大营有没有什么异动？”  
“昨天晚上哥谭军队连夜加固了大营的围栏，闭门不出，只怕是害怕我们突袭。”哨兵有些谨慎的回应，“而且哥谭军队里已经竖起了希望能够止战的旗帜。”  
“这不符合哥谭军队的习惯，到底发生了什么？”卡尔有些迟疑的皱了皱眉，他没有理会哨兵脸上有些紧张的神情站起了身。  
“荣恩。”当他走出营帐的时候正好遇到了自己的骑士长。  
对方的脸上有着一丝轻松：“昨天的战斗很有效，虽然过程很惨烈。”  
“我想知道到底进展如何。”卡尔有些不耐烦的打断了自己的骑士长，荣恩对于卡尔少有的焦躁不安显示出一丝诧异。  
比扎罗死了，那个哥谭军队里被称为‘可以力挽狂澜’的将军死了。”荣恩低声的告诉他，卡尔感到困扰了自己一夜的复杂情绪在逐渐消弭，但随之而来的懊恼在他的内心扩散。  
“这对于哥谭人来说是个巨大的打击。”卡尔点了点头表示了对自己骑士长的赞许，快速的走出了营帐，他相信作为统帅的布鲁斯已经知道了一切，他不知道布鲁斯会如何面对这一切，是会和自己一样轻松还是会内心绞痛，他要如何面对自己统领的军队和哥谭的臣民，当结局暴露在所有人面前的时候，他们没有再回避的借口了。  
布鲁斯已经站在了营帐外，晨风鼓动着他的衣角，卡尔走到了他的背后，布鲁斯并没有回头，他执着的盯着那面象征着止战的旗帜，“也许这只是开始。”布鲁斯的声音有一丝嘶哑，显然在这一晚上他备受煎熬，卡尔有些吃惊的看着他，“记得我给你讲过的冰原狼的故事吗？仇恨是凝在他的骨血里的，只要我没有流尽最后一滴血，他就不会放弃复仇。”  
“你认为这是疯狂前的停歇吗？”卡尔沉默了片刻，“也许我们可以和扶桑一样……”  
布鲁斯摇了摇头表情中是难以描述的疲惫：“相信我，卡尔。”  
一直关注着战局的年轻人站起身拍了拍裤子，向着身边的少年伸出手：“走吧，一切都结束了。”  
少年没有做声依旧蹲在地上，他的眼睛能够看到极远的地方，看到年轻人看不到的东西，终于他扭过头仰起头看着站在自己身边的年轻人：“你要到哪里去？”  
年轻人一时语塞，现在那个少年已经比他还要高上几分，眼睛里多了许多他看不明白的东西，“你的朋友在战争中死去了，被你的父亲杀死了。”他依旧盯着那个年轻人，“你要怎么办？”   
年轻人皱了皱眉头，“别这么说，你要明白，布鲁斯才是哥谭真正的领主。”年轻人看着远处在风中猎猎作响的旗帜，“哥谭现在没有领主，叛军已经被击溃主力。”  
“你知道吗？他第一次见到我的时候就是在呵斥我。”少年岔开了话题，低下头低笑了一声，“他说我在滥用我的能力，让我不要滥伤无辜，让我用自己的能力保护自己需要保护的东西。”昨天晚上冲天的烈焰依然在他的眼前晃动，“只是他自己在保护什么？又有没有滥伤？”  
“我不知道你在想什么。”年轻人的眉头拧了起来，“不论怎样，我们都不能容忍背叛自己国家的行为。”  
“但是他们没有，哥谭并不喜欢卡尔·艾尔提出的联盟，而他为了自己的利益不惜和自己的人民为敌。”少年的声音猛地提高，他看着有些震惊的年轻人缓和了口气，“我们不能背叛的是自己的国家，而非一个虚伪的领主。”他一边说着，一边神经质一般的转动着自己食指上黑曜石的戒指。  
“我不知道是不是有谁对你说了什么？但是你的思想是错误的。”年轻人盯着他的戒指，摇了摇头，“哥谭骤然出现的激烈反抗情绪并非正常。”  
“或许有人告诉了人们，他们应该做什么。”少年打断了年轻人的话，“不论如何，那些傲慢的领主需要听到他们的人民在说什么。”  
年轻人用了然的目光看着少年：“你不该这样，你只是想要报复卡尔·艾尔而已。”  
“别以为你什么都了解。”少年的目光猛然变得锐利，“我已经有了我的打算，我相信你也已经有了你的谋划。”  
阿尔忒弥斯有些烦躁的看着自己营帐内的骑士长，所有人的脸上都是一副小心翼翼的神色，全然不见了出征时的志得意满，“再说一遍，你们想要什么？”她狠厉的目光划过每一个人的脸，让那些骑士长战栗的低下头。  
终于有一个人鼓起勇气：“我们应该和大都会进行和谈，这次的战争已经让我们付出了太多的代价。”  
“然后呢？那些为了哥谭牺牲的人们白白的失去生命？”阿尔忒弥斯冷笑着看着不知所措的人，“我听到的最愚蠢的事情就是和谈。”  
“但是大多数人已经不愿意战斗了。”一个骑士长的表情带着悲伤，“我们甚至背叛了自己的领主。”  
“你称呼一个出卖了哥谭利益的人为领主？”阿尔忒弥斯的目光里充满了讽刺，“他是一个背叛了哥谭的叛徒。”所有的人都沉默了，阿尔忒弥斯突然感觉有一丝恐慌，“你们难道忘了大都会人做过什么？”她怒吼出声，没有人回应，沉默在营帐里弥漫.  
“抱歉。”主和的骑士长站起身，“我们……”他的话戛然而止，他难以置信的低头看着刺入自己胸口的匕首，嫣红的血迹在他的铠甲上蔓延，他抽搐了一下仰面跌倒，阿尔忒弥斯站起身，拔下刺入他胸口的匕首，飞溅的血花在营帐上留下刺目的痕迹.  
“我不会求和。”她在已经死去的骑士长身上擦着匕首，“永远不会。”  
军队里的主和情绪暂时被压制了下来，只是骑士们的脸上依旧弥漫着失落与茫然，“我们需要回到皇城休整。”披着斗篷的人看着神情沮丧的骑士，“毕竟冬天就要来了，不宜长久驻扎。”  
终于，从千里之外奔袭的哥谭骑士团退兵了，一半的士兵返回皇城，另外一半虽然驻守原地，却也闭门不出，他们会在冬天来临之前彻底离开这里，毕竟地处北境的哥谭冬季寒冷而漫长。  
就在阿尔忒弥斯返回皇都没有多久，让她震惊的消息从边境传来，留守驻地的骑士团宣布了独立，并且正在着手和大都会近些和谈，整个哥谭都因为这个消息激荡起来，在哥谭全境中半数的城邦宣布脱离中央的管辖，成立联邦和大都会近些和谈，这些城邦大半处在哥谭的南部，靠近大都会一侧，也同样因为地理和气候的原因，属于相对富裕的城邦。  
阿尔忒弥斯对这一切大为恼恨，“那些胆怯的有钱人在向我们的敌人投降。”她面对已经空缺大半的议会提议，只是那些议员并未作出任何回应，“我们需要用强有力的手段组织国家的分裂。”  
“您要用战争来阻止战争吗？”她听到有人质疑自己。  
“那么你容许这些懦夫分裂自己的国家？”冬季刚刚结束，哥谭境内大规模的内战就爆发了，正在和大都会和谈的城邦被突然而来的袭击打的措手不及，而阿尔忒弥斯在宣布国家进入紧急状态后就裁撤了议会，建立了直接由自己统领的中央军，一路上势如破竹，并在被攻占的地区对主和的民众进行清洗，被击溃的各邦被迫向大都会求援，当联军最终阻止卷土重来的哥谭军队，哥谭南部繁华的商业城镇已经成为焦土，仅余的雕花门框彰显着昔日的富丽，只是当战火弥漫，一切都只是泡影。  
布鲁斯骑着马在残破的城市穿行，他能感觉到有市民正躲在门后小心的窥视他，战争消磨了所有人的善良，仅余戒备和仇恨，卡尔跟在他身后不远的地方，“我从没有想过他们真的会这样。”卡尔低声感慨了一句，“这里曾经是哥谭南方最富裕的城邦。”  
“就好像我告诉你的，仇恨是最没有道理的东西。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，把视线投向极远的地方，“那些燃烧起来的怒火，如果不能烧死他们的敌人，最终会反噬自身，把他们燃成灰烬。”  
“只是他们现在看起来并没有想要停止一切的意思。”卡尔停在了他的身边，“战争也比我们想象中的更加艰难。”  
“是我的错，阿尔忒弥斯的准备远比我想象中的充分。”布鲁斯扭头看着卡尔微微欠身，“她比我想象中的更加熟悉我作战的方式。”  
卡尔默不作声的看着他，布鲁斯沉默了片刻有些艰难的开口：“从德雷峡谷的反击开始，我的每一条路线都被她钳制，虽然并不能对战争的结果产生影响，但是造成的损失远远比想象中的大得多。”  
“如果仅仅是一两次我倒是不奇怪，毕竟总会有猜对的时候。”卡尔的表情也同样变得凝重，“但是他们预测正确的概率也太高了些，纵然了解你的习惯，在实战中也会根据实际情况进行调整。”  
“而且这里的地形比起哥谭人，大都会人会更加了解。”布鲁斯的表情依旧冷静，只是眼神中带着些许忧虑，“我现在还不知道她是如何了解我对军队的派遣。”  
卡尔点了点头，“我大概了解了，目前哥谭不会有和我们和解的意思了，他们的内心现在充满了暴虐，只有平吞了大都会才能满足他们的野心。”卡尔扫视了周围的情况，“就在我们向扶桑派出使臣的同时，哥谭也同样派遣了使臣，他们希望能够联合扶桑对我们进行包抄。”  
“我倒是不奇怪他们做出这样的决定，毕竟按照现在这样的战争消耗，哥谭是无法承受的。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“只是我不知道，也不愿妄断扶桑的决策。”  
“扶桑的天皇之前愿意谈和就是不愿让国家陷入战争，晓之以理大概还有谈判的可能。”卡尔叹了一口气，似乎在回忆着什么，突然他低头查看着布鲁斯的手指，“你的戒指呢？”  
布鲁斯低头看着自己的左手，他的左手上光秃秃的没有任何饰物，因为长时间没有佩戴戒指，连戒痕也几乎消失不见，“你并没有把戒指交给我，我也忘记了。”布鲁斯有些自嘲的看着自己的左手，“我已经太久没有佩戴戒指了。”  
卡尔带着些许难以置信的表情盯着他的手指，终于舒了一口气，“我之所以在战场上失神被刺伤，就是因为我看到了那枚戒指，那枚应该属于你的黑色权戒。”他移开了视线，“而且他的眼睛和你是那样的相似，我在一瞬间误认为是你。”  
布鲁斯的身体突然绷紧，在极短的时间他就发现了他们反复提及却又一直忽略的问题，卡尔只是感觉自己身边的人呼吸猛地一窒，原本握着缰绳的左手缓缓垂落，“我的戒指是在我离开皇城之前就已经交出去了，为了能够顺利的调动哥谭的军队，我把戒指交给了戴安娜。”布鲁斯的语速很快，“那枚出现在哥谭的戒指只有两种可能性，一种可能性是赝品，另外一种就是猫头鹰在堡垒内是有内应的，趁着混乱偷走了戒指。”  
卡尔也在一瞬间愣住了，他想要刻意回避那件让他痛苦的事情，但是现实让他无法逃避，“你要知道，卡尔，那枚戒指并非不可以仿造，只是如果要达到和真品相似的程度，要花费的代价未免太高，我更倾向于那枚戒指恐怕已经遗失了。”布鲁斯长叹了一声，声音有些颤抖，“一枚作为象征的戒指，在有心人的利用下成了权力本身，这也是那些人憎恨我的原因，我已经被大都会剥夺了权力，却又留在这里不愿离去，甚至为了大都会和哥谭开战，我在他们眼里恐怕已经是一个叛徒了。”  
布鲁斯感到自己的左手被人握住，卡尔也松开了马缰握住了他的手，“如果你的猜测是正确的，那么大部分的哥谭骑士其实是被蒙蔽了。”卡尔放缓了声音安慰他，“也许我们可以想办法解释清楚。”  
“这太难了，根本不可能。”布鲁斯苦笑着摇了摇头，他无论如何也不明白为什么一直被他关在笼子里的权力会被人放出来，这样的无力甚至比大军来袭更让他痛苦，“他们现在正在按照自己的心意攫取着哥谭的权力，无论阻止他们的人目的如何都会成为他们的敌人。”  
“那么就重新构建哥谭的秩序，你之前已经做过一次，这次不过是重复。”卡尔握着他手指的力度更大了一些，“这一切会面临极大的阻力，也许是我们之前都没有遇到过的，只是不要违背了初衷就好。”  
布鲁斯点了点头，卡尔看着他深湛的眼睛里翻涌的情绪已经逐渐平息。  
卡尔看着逐渐深沉的夜幕，“之后哥谭军队的进攻只会更加麻烦，毕竟我们都没有取得决定性的胜利。”卡尔犹豫了片刻，声音却极为冷静，“你的进攻已经被哥谭军队了解，你先到后方的驻地去进行休整吧，戴安娜会接替你的工作。”  
“你！”布鲁斯感到自己的指尖有些发冷，他条件反射的握紧了缰绳，“你和之前一样怯懦……”  
“这不是我个人的决定布鲁斯，也许你自己没有感觉到，你的指挥变得越来越僵硬，进攻也越来越急躁，我明白现在的局势越来越艰难，但是这不是你接连指挥失利的理由。”卡尔的声音严肃起来，措辞也严厉了许多，“现在所有人都对你颇有微词，我知道你一直在表明不在乎背负叛国弑亲的骂名，但是这只是你自己的感觉，你的内心一直因为这些传言充满困扰，以至于你希望能够尽快解决眼前的困境。”  
卡尔看着垂头丧气的布鲁斯，放缓了语气，“只是别这么想，布鲁斯，一切都不能用对错来评价，如果我们不击溃现在的哥谭军队，我们会在这次战争中失去生命，无数无辜的大都会人会遭到屠杀，战争永远都是残酷的。”  
“我一直认为我自己足够铁石心肠。”布鲁斯的声音几不可闻。  
“把指挥权交给戴安娜吧，你已经不适合再指挥之后的战争了，如果你已经做好了准备可以随时返回。”卡尔冲着布鲁斯点了点头，“军队需要的粮食我已经向扶桑的天皇写信求援，如果他们向我们提供粮食，我们可以向他们开放边境的城邦作为交换。”  
布鲁斯微微欠身表示同意，“说起来，我曾经应允过你，要等到战争结束，和你一起到哥谭的森林去。”卡尔的脸上露出怀念的神色，“我们现在距离森林应该已经很近了。”  
布鲁斯愣住了，他回忆起那天的大海，终于他垂下视线，“我们距离承诺的兑现也已经很近了。”布鲁斯的声音有一丝沙哑，“很快，一切都会结束了。”


	35. Chapter 35

花坐在生了暖炉的车厢里有些昏昏欲睡，今年的冬天来得太早，冬麦还没来得及长出嫩芽就被大雪覆盖，所有的通路都被大雪淹没，又被行人的双脚融化，踩成冰冷的泥浆，被夜晚的低温冻成扭曲坚硬的硬块，马车的车轮碾过发出刺耳的“咯咯”声，马车猛地听了下来，她踉跄了一下身子险些跌倒，赶车的侍者撩开帘子，有些寒冷的空气进入了温暖的车厢。  
“陛……夫人，前面没有路了。”侍者在她警告的目光下生生改了口，花带上斗篷的兜帽撩开了帘子，前面的路已经彻底泥泞不堪，完全没有了路的形状，两个卖用稻草编成的草鞋的小贩抄着手瑟缩的站在路边打量着这架华丽的马车，在看到车厢里伸出头的是一个女眷又慌慌张张的移开目光，再往后简易棚子里冒出一团团白气。  
“我们走过去吧。”花缓缓的开口，“只怕到了渔村就更没有路了。”侍者喏喏的应了一句，跳下车到小贩处买了两双草鞋，看着她把草鞋包裹在鞋子外面才扶着她走下马车。  
当她走进那个用简易棚子搭成的小小酒肆，所有的人都把目光集中在她的身上，那些渔夫因为海水冻结提前结束了一年的工作，农夫则是因为大雪损失惨重，他们都坐在这个狭小的酒肆里，温上一杯浑浊的劣酒面色愁苦的抱怨着这个并不让他们满意的冬天，一个女眷的突然进入让他们都愣住了，他们小心翼翼的观察着她，虽然花的服饰已经极尽简约，但是行动间衣料叠出的流畅褶皱，布料上的柔亮反光依旧显示出她非富即贵的身份，那些农人收回目光继续小声的交谈起来，花在酒肆的角落坐下抿着老板娘送上来的鱼片粥，周边的议论声已经大了起来。  
“听说大都会又打仗了。”一个渔民压低声音，“只是希望这次别在封锁港口了。”  
“锁不锁港口又有什么关系，地要种，租子一个也少不得。”和他坐在一起的农夫摇了摇头，“去年挖的水渠，一场雪就冻得裂开了，今年我们还能在一起喝酒，来年几个能来就难说喽。”  
“修渠的钱大半不是进了老爷的口袋，又有几个不愿意？”身边的人倾身过来凑了个热闹，“倒是来年，若是地里收不出租来，怕是连渔船也要交租。”  
“若是渔船交租倒真是绝路了。”渔民拍了拍桌子，“原本我们打渔只是出了港口就好，现在出了港口还要和那些岛上的蛮人打交道，再过两年怕是连海也出不得了，不知道那些老爷们收了租干什么去了。”  
侍者心惊胆战的看着面色如常的花，这些话她已经听得多了，她也曾雷厉风行的改革了朝野中的弊病，让军队去各地协助屯田和兴修水利，当时天下皆称呼贤君，如今天灾接连，他们又将这原本怨不得人的事情全部都推到了她的身上。  
“走吧。”她站起身，“我们到村子里去。”  
被大雪覆盖的渔村一片安静，只有被他们的脚步惊起的乌鸦惊叫着飞远，侍者一路小跑的跟在大步前进的花的身后，她对这个村子似乎太过熟悉，当他们终于绕过一片残破的院落，一个独立的破旧小木屋出现在眼前，木屋前用荆棘围出了一个院子，花自然的推开了门扉。  
“夫人。”侍者声音颤抖的想要阻止她，却看到她摇了摇头，花走进院子里看着院落里的一棵大树，树上的叶子已经几乎全部掉落，只余下一片残破的而叶子挂在枝头在寒风中瑟瑟抖动，大雪让原本安静的村子变得太过安静，花抬手试图推开屋门的动作停顿了一瞬间，她猛地转身，鹰一袭黑衣站在她的身后，积雪被他踩过发出“咯吱”声。  
“臣护驾来迟，还请陛下赎罪。”还没等到侍者劝阻，鹰已经呼出口跪倒在地。  
花不动声色的看着跪倒在雪地上的人，倒是侍者一脸惨白的迎上去：“大人，万万不可，这穷乡僻壤……”  
“他愿意跪，就让他跪着吧。”花扫了鹰一眼，转身推开了门，破旧的木屋里空空荡荡，木质的简易家具泛出一股潮湿的霉味，她抬手抚上桌面，指尖上很快沾上了一层尘土，鹰已经被侍者扶起跟在花的身后走进了这间屋子，他弯腰站在她的身后听着她检视屋里的一切。  
“你是怎么知道这个地方的？”花的声音在破屋里显得突兀异常。  
鹰没有直起身子，“臣幼时丧父，是星将军让臣到军队里去。”鹰的声音很平静，没有过多的情绪，“这处老屋星将军曾经让臣安置老母亲，只是如今老人驾鹤西去屋子自然空了出来。”  
花对于他的话并没有太多的质疑，只是看着屋子里的一切：“你是什么时候到军队里去的？”  
“若是算上拜师的时候，大概是8岁，星将军为臣寻的师傅。”鹰没有抬头。  
“虽说你常僵着一张脸，我也不知道你到底有多大，但从你的声音判断，你还很年轻。”花长叹了一声，“你在星将军麾下呆了多久。”  
“约莫有十年左右。”鹰估算了一下时间低声回应。  
花点了点头：“那这样说来，你待在他身边的时间倒是占到你人生大半的时间了。”  
鹰微微欠身：“若是让臣看来，星将军之恩可以和生身父母之恩相敌。”  
“是了，毕竟星将军培养的军队就在我的手里，无论如何，苍生百姓都应该感念他。”花的声音似乎有些许空洞，“鹰，你对星将军了解多少？”  
鹰带着些许错愕犹豫了片刻垂下头：“星将军为人非臣能揣摩，只是星将军为国之心绝非常人可比。”  
“你们既然知道星将军一心为国，几年前怎么没有人告诉我？”鹰抬起头正对上花有着些许戏谑的表情，只是戏谑很快就融化了，她站在有些寒意的木屋里搓了搓手，“他刚把我带出宫的时候，不敢带我回将军府，我在他和十四郎先生原来居住的木屋里呆了三个月，每天都是他亲自跟在我的身边，即使是这样我也最终没能明白他。”  
他们都沉默了，花再一次开口：“你们到底有没有恨过我？有没有人说过我狠心，说过我忘恩负义？”  
“不知道星将军是否有告诉过您，他麾下的战士绝对不会背叛您。”鹰跪了下去，额头触地，“臣等绝不负星将军之言。”  
花盯着跪在地上的，有些讥讽的笑了：“起来吧，我知道你们不会负了他，不论如何，这坏人都只有我了。”鹰一时无言的跪在地上，他听到一阵急促的脚步声，花已然离开了这间屋子。  
他又在地上跪了许久，直到花的足音再也听不到才有些惶急的站起身，他站起身推了一下木板床后的一片单薄木板，有些陈旧的木板向内打开露出一个极小的空间，这个空间原本只是用来堆叠杂物，现在里面靠坐了一个人，他的身边跪坐了一个人，鹰急忙上前搀扶着靠坐人让他把胳膊搭在自己的肩头，跪坐的人搀扶着靠坐人的另一条胳膊，两个人合力把人扶到床上重新躺好。  
“将军。”鹰颤抖出声，却被另外一个人挥手制止：“他只晕过去了。”  
鹰看着劲装的女子俯下身擦去星的额头上细密的冷汗，显然狭小的空间给他造成了极大的痛苦，“那些话他听到了吗？”鹰突然有些后悔自己问出这样的话。  
千代手上的动作不停：“听到了如何，听不到又能如何？只是我没想到你们会这样薄情，让他留在这样一个缺医少药的渔村里，这样的环境熬上几年，即使是五大三粗的壮汉也要熬干了。”  
“这是将军自己的意思，即使是已经把军权交还陛下，将军仍旧放心不下，不愿离开京都，但是被陛下发现又唯恐陛下生疑，就只好留在这里。”鹰压低了声音，恐怕吵醒了昏睡中的星，“大都会和哥谭开战之后，将军害怕陛下介怀之前向大都会献上降表，和哥谭结盟把扶桑拖入战火，不得以委托我向姑娘求援，但是不论如何这次实在太过艰难，竟把自己熬到了灯枯油尽的地步。”  
“将军忠肝义胆总该有法子。”千代摇了摇头，“也难为你把星将军藏在这里这么久，这几年来倒是断了陛下的念想了。”  
千代看着这个曾经在前线叱咤风云的人，他紧闭着眼睛躺在床上，手足冰冷的如同从冰水里捞出，嘴唇已经苍白皲裂抿成一条直线，她拉起床上的棉被为对方盖上，“虽然星将军是从高台上坠落的，但是以将军的身体绝对不至于造成这样严重的伤害，而且陛下也在第一时间换了御医前来诊治。”千代皱起了眉头，“只要好好养着就不至于到达这种地步。”  
“姑娘知道将军是如何从高台坠落的吗？如果不是你及时赶到，只怕莱克斯的政变是能够成功的，因为他在高台上预备的忍者并不是瞄准陛下，而是握有重兵的将军，里面有一枚氪石做成的子弹，那子弹可以让将军变得比普通人还要弱些。”鹰垂下了头，神情沮丧，“将军跌落之后，我们也想办法医治，只是至今仍有一些粉末残留在将军的身体里，造成重伤迟迟难以愈合。”  
“既然是那个人做的事情，他也一定能有办法解决，莱克斯·卢瑟现在依然在扶桑，你们就没有去问过他吗？”千代皱起了眉头。  
鹰怔愣的看了她一会儿，偏过头去，“我们又怎么忍心让将军辗转病榻，但凡姑娘提出的方法我们都试过了。”他的眼睛里浮现出悲哀的神色，“大概莱克斯·卢瑟是宁可牺牲生命也要让卡尔·艾尔付出代价的，他的恨意似乎已经成了他的人生目标，当被夺了权复仇无望的时候，他整个人都垮了，而且氪石不仅对将军的身体会有影响，对普通人也一样，莱克斯·卢瑟为了防备之前每日在胸口藏匿一把氪石做的匕首，即使睡觉也不取下，到现在沉疴入肺，动辄咳血，整个人已经时日不久。”  
千代低头看着被裹上被子面色也丝毫没有好转的星舒了一口气：“将军这样多久了？”  
“近一年来都是这样，只是入冬以来更严重了一些，每天要花大半的时间躺在床上。”鹰有些悔恨的摇了摇头，“我不该那样鲁莽的把将军带进那样的小屋。”  
“若是让陛下看到了只怕更加不好。”千代伸手摸了星的脉搏站起身，“我要先返回皇宫去，宫里药材的效果大概会好些。”  
鹰凝神看着躺在床上的人，即使裹着被子他的脸色依然惨白到发情，面色憔悴和曾经器宇不凡的大将军判若两人，两颊凹陷，眼窝下有着难以褪去的浓重阴影，平贴在床上好像没有一丝起伏，他不由的凝重起来：“将军的情况是不是很危急？”  
“我虽然常在宫中照顾人，但也不是医生，也不曾照顾过这样危急的病人。”千代的表情倒是异常平静，眼睛里含着一丝忧虑，“只是我知道现在的情况只怕没有我们想象中的那样简单，星将军一直瞒着陛下，希望自己不要对这个国家产生太多的影响，只是现在恐怕陛下已经有所察觉了，而且这个冬天不比往日，若是不注意些只怕之前吃下去的药都白费了，我们也总得冒次险，若是陛下日后怪罪下来，也起码问心无愧。”  
鹰低下头：“在此谢过姑娘。”  
“你不必谢我，我也是为了陛下，为人关心则乱。”千代绾起自己的长发，把窗户打开一条缝向外窥视，“将军这里就劳你费心了。”  
鹰看着千代在观察了一会儿之后，打开窗户宛如一只轻灵的鸟雀一跃而出，他看着躺在床上形容枯槁的人，他可以猜到这样病骨支离的活着对于如星这样的将军是怎样的折磨，但是他不能死，那个坐在朝堂之上的天皇，那个曾经定下他罪责的一国之君，在他眼里依旧是那个在他怀里撒娇的孩子，他又如何忍心看着这个孩子手握权柄，在朝堂之上和那些大臣争辩？又如何能够放心的让她独自一人站在这个冰凉残酷的朝堂上？他无法放下自己内心的牵挂，只得忍受着来自身体和精神的双重折磨勉力支撑，纵然一直到他重伤离开皇宫，高高在上的天皇依旧没有理解他的良苦用心。  
鹰看到星的睫毛微微颤抖，微微睁开眼睛忙凑上去，星咳嗽了一声声音虚弱：“她来过了？”  
鹰连忙点头应允：“是的，陛下来过。”星点了点头阖了眼睛不再说话。  
侍者看花从木屋里走出表情冷峻，不由的低着头不置一词的跟在她身后，虽然他跟在花身边的时日不久，但是有关这位天皇的事情还是大概有所了解的，只怕这次的到访并不顺利，侍者扶着她坐上马车呼和了一声，马车在冬季极早到来的黑暗里缓缓向前移动，花半闭着眼睛听着车外车轮碾过冰凌的碎裂声，行车的速度再一次减慢了，“怎么了？”花扬声问着驱车的侍者。  
“没什么，只是开始落雪了。”花应声撩开了窗帘，白色的雪花翩翩飘落，茫茫的把天地连接成一片。  
鹰一个人枯坐在木屋里，自从星和他说过一句之后就再也没了声息，他只能听得到绵长轻微的呼吸，到了傍晚又飘起雪花，只怕在路上还要耽搁些时间，他不由的有些焦虑，就在这时他听到门外的马蹄声，一个雪人踉跄的从门外走进，鹰急忙上前搀扶着千代，她的斗篷上已经积了厚厚的雪花，肩膀上窝着的海东青在她解开斗篷的时候缩了缩脖子。  
“我从这里出发就先放了鹰回皇宫，只可惜等到它返回的时候天色已经暗了，我只能骑马带着它返回，不然还能再早一些。”千代坐在椅子上喘着气，雪水顺着她的鬓角滑落，她用颤抖的手指解了几次捆在海东青身上的绳子都没能成功，鹰把抖落了雪花的斗篷挂好，伸手解开了绳子，千代的脸上带着些许歉意，“麻烦你去把药材煎好吧，我的手指都已经木了。”  
等到药材煎好千代服侍着星饮下，在星的脸色稍好了一些之后抬手抚上星的手腕。  
“如何？”鹰在千代移开手指之后走上前。  
千代摇了摇头面色凝重，“这次带回来的药并不多，也不是最好的药，能够暂时缓解症状是真的，只怕只能吊得了一时。”千代的表情凝重下来，“为了安全还是要把人送到皇宫里，让御医亲自照顾是最好的。”  
“只是……”鹰踌躇了片刻，“皇宫虽大，但依旧是陛下的居所。”  
“事不宜迟，不论怎样都还是能想到办法的。”千代站起身，开始收拾东西，“这里缺医少药，什么都没有，耽搁下去就真的耽误了。”  
当千代一路走走停停回到皇宫，已经是第二天的晚上，屋角的宫灯已经亮起，一队穿着锦群的宫女提着薄绢的宫灯在宫殿之间穿行，在看到她的时候忙停下来屈膝行礼，“姑娘们只是要往那里去？”千代忙欠身还礼。  
还没等到宫女们出声，只听得后面一声轻笑，千代看到宫女们纷纷跪下也连忙跪下，就在那队宫女的身后跟着的是花，她里面穿了一条深色的锦裙外面罩了一件灰鼠皮的斗篷，眼睛里带着笑意看着跪在地上的千代，示意了一下身边的宫女：“你们都先下去吧。”  
宫女们忙应声退了下去，花看到宫女们走远也冲着千代点了点头：“你也起来。”  
千代站起身看着花手里拿着的宫灯，外面包裹的薄绢已经被稠密的雪花打湿，烛火在寒风中瑟瑟抖动，花抬手拨掉了千代肩上的雪花：“我们去走走吧。”  
千代微微欠身陪着她向花园走去，汉白玉铺成的大道在宫人的清扫下依旧干净，和旁边白皑皑的积雪融成一片，铅灰色的天空暗沉沉的没有月亮，更没有星星，高大的宫殿在黑暗的天空映衬下俯视着渺小的人群，黑沉沉如同鬼物。  
“也就是这有这时候才知道这皇宫竟然有这样大，这样安静。”花突然开口把她吓了一跳，“往日的吵吵嚷嚷都不见了。”  
千代点了点头应了一声，这样大的雪只怕是花园里所有的花都被积雪掩盖了，千代有些疑惑的扫了一眼花，对方的脸上倒是一派轻松，等到了花园，花弯腰把积雪捏成一个硬球向着平坦的积雪扔过去，小雪球在雪地上留下一个小小的坑。  
“有年冬天雪很大，他还带我出来打雪仗，堆雪人，回去就被先生骂了，因为家里已经没有粮食，没有鱼了。”她的声音轻如梦呓，“之后也总是和冬天落雪有关系。”  
两个人都沉默下来，花摇了摇头：“你不必送我了，我自己回去。”  
千代目送着花一个人在雪地上越走越远，内心却是松了一口气，等到花走远，她才感到自己的后背上的冷汗几乎沾湿重衣，她捂着胸口好像是脱力一般大口的呼吸着，颤抖的唇齿间冒出丝丝缕缕的白雾，她把兀自发抖的手放到口边，呼出团团白气温暖着，等到周围完全没了声响她才缓缓地站直了身子，沿着宫墙借着昏暗的宫灯在大殿之间穿行，眼前的路越来越昏暗，直到最后连灯光也全部被黑暗吞没，她手扶着冰凉潮湿的宫墙来到了一处有着些许落魄的院落，手指触摸上去，湿漉漉的门板上簌簌的掉下些龟裂翘起的漆皮，铜制的门环已经凝上了粗糙的锈迹，她轻轻的扣动着门环却不防门被猛地从里侧打开，伸出的一只手准确的捉住了她的手腕把她拖进院落，她想要尖叫另外一只手已经捂上了她的嘴。  
“别怕，是我。”她听到了鹰的身边在耳边响起，“得罪姑娘。”  
她安慰着自己疯狂跳动的心脏点了点头，对方松开了手规矩的后退了一步，她环视了院子，就在那座冷清的大殿里点了一盏小小的油灯，花白胡子的御医凑在灯前一脸惊恐的看着她，胡须都在颤抖，鹰急忙走过去：“大人莫怕，是千代姑娘。”  
御医松了一口气，惊魂未定的应了两声，依旧看着那个在简易木板床上的人，从棉被包裹的下面牵出一截惨白枯瘦的手臂，轻搭了两指上去。  
“怎么现在才来？”鹰压低了声音看着面色有些苍白的千代。  
对方有些无力的摇了摇头：“我刚才回来的时候碰到陛下了。”  
她看着鹰迥然变色的脸低声安慰他：“不过陛下并未起疑，只是让我陪她一起去缅怀故人而已。”  
鹰有些忧心忡忡的看着依旧躺在大殿里的人：“只是帝王的心思又有谁能捉摸清楚呢？”  
千代哑口无言的看着他，把完脉的御医摇着头站起身，鹰迎了上去：“大人的意思是？”  
“老臣只是叹息，并未有敷衍的意思。”年老的御医慌忙拱手，“这病乃是虚耗之症，只需几副药调理，勿费心劳神即可痊愈，只是这药材……”  
“大人不必费心，只要有了药方，余下的药材不劳大人费心。”千代看着有些为难的御医，迅速开口，御医忙拱手就着灯火写起药方。  
鹰接过一纸药方，却见上面分明写着御医的名字：“大人。”  
“老臣在宫中也算为两代天皇看过病。”御医挥了挥手，向两人拱手走向院落的后门，“到了耳顺之年，也算分得清忠奸。”  
两人将御医送至门前，“也不知道能在这里呆多久？”鹰有些忧虑的开口。  
“这里曾是陛下母亲的宫殿，陛下登基后这里就废弃了，陛下也从未来过。”千代叹了一口气，“虽说这样，但陛下未必不会觉察异常。”  
鹰摇了摇头：“之后的事情交给我，也请姑娘尽早回避，不要再来了。”  
千代有些吃惊的看着鹰，对方倒是很自然的扭头看向大殿：“若是陛下日后察觉，罪行绝不止欺君一条，陛下素来与姑娘亲厚，为了陛下，为了姑娘自己，也请姑娘尽早回避。”  
千代低了头，幽幽的叹了一口气：“也只有星将军能有你这样的部下。”  
鹰因为她的话沉默了片刻，但是他并未回头：“也请姑娘照顾好陛下，不要负了陛下的信任。”  
卡尔站在掩体后面，他的面前是摊开的最新布防图，手指划过几个关键的节点，哈尔绕过掩体来到他的身边，带起的风让他白色的披风微微颤抖。  
“怎么样？”卡尔的声音很冷淡，注意力依旧集中在布防图上。  
“勉强。”哈尔点了点头，“但是哥谭的战舰也已经集结完毕了。”  
卡尔的动作停顿了一瞬间，“布鲁斯是对的，这次的战斗哥谭军队远比我们准备充分。”  
卡尔叹了一口气，就在布鲁斯被调离前线由卡尔亲自担任指挥开始，哥谭的军队就开始了猛烈的反击，在阿尔忒弥斯的带领下，哥谭军队的灵活性和机动性得到了最大程度的发挥，和重甲的大都会骑士团相比，他们的进攻路线更加难以捉摸，进攻方式也更加多样，面对这样敏锐的对手大都会骑士团的作战方式遭到了前所未有的挑战，这次阿尔忒弥斯带着必胜的信念而来，她丝毫不在意自己的战斗会牺牲多少人，对多少城市造成毁灭性的破坏，她甚至在攻陷的哥谭城市里进行大火焚城，防止大都会的骑士在城市里建造掩体进行反击，她的刀刃不仅破坏着大都会，更摧毁着哥谭。  
“扶桑人呢？”卡尔没有抬头。  
哈尔犹豫了片刻：“扶桑人似乎有些摇摆不定，我们并不知道他们真实的想法，之前他们是愿意和我们合作的，甚至提供了粮食，但是就在哥谭骑士团开始反击的时候，他们改变了想法，粮食收回，当我们再和他们谈判的时候，他们又顾左右而言他。”  
卡尔长长的叹了一口气，这里毕竟是哥谭的地界，哥谭人对于这里的地形显然也更加熟悉，就在他们对峙的时间，哥谭的骑士不仅利用少量的骑兵不断骚扰，把他们的大部队牵制在哥谭港，更是利用自己本身的了解，在一夕之间控制了整个港口，并且准确的控制了港口内外的所有关卡，等到卡尔觉察的时候已经来不及了，他现在不得不分出大半的兵力驻守德雷峡谷和格兰特港口，防止哥谭军队趁乱突袭，但是大都会的兵力已经因为连年征战捉襟见肘。  
“哥谭人如果想要南下，只有水路和陆路两种方式，水上是通过哥谭港出海到格兰特港口，陆路是从德雷峡谷穿过，当然，陆上易守难攻，他们已经多年都没有取得实质性的进展，所以他们才会下大力气攻占哥谭港。”  
卡尔折起了自己面前的地图，哈尔沉默了片刻：“所以您把大部分的兵力集中在了格兰特港口。”  
“但是这是一个极冒险的行为。”卡尔转动着自己手指上的权戒，仰头看着高远的蓝天，秋天的天空呈现出漂亮的蓝色，只是他的内心远没有那样轻松，“你也了解阿尔忒弥斯的为人，她有着和戴安娜相似的悍勇，却没有戴安娜那样的谋略，但是她的背后还有一只时刻窥视我们的猫头鹰，现在这种和之前判若两人的指挥方式，很可能就是猫头鹰在军队中施加的影响，他告诉阿尔忒弥斯满足自己内心欲望的杀戮方法，自己掩藏在后面一声不吭。”  
“如果真的是他呢？”哈尔有些烦躁的皱起了眉头，“他很可能会利用我们的心理，打我们一个措手不及，但是我们的兵力要求我们必须要放弃一个地方。”  
“这也是我最担心的地方，毕竟那只猫头鹰我们都没有了解过他，连布鲁斯也没有有效的信息，但是以阿尔忒弥斯本人，她做不到这一步。”卡尔的表情有些忧虑，他莫名的想到了那个在自己面前歇斯底里的男人，他眼中的恨意是那样的真实和分明，他处心积虑考虑着自己的复仇计划，阿尔忒弥斯如同他的傀儡，被他蛊惑着，逼迫着，放纵着自己内心偏执的怒火，一步步的走向一条无法回头的路，跌落到充满谎言和仇恨的深渊中永远不能脱身，“我们只能告诉布鲁斯让他也同样做好准备。”  
哈尔的脸上同样也闪过一丝凝重，布鲁斯在后方手中的军队只是用来拱卫皇城的护卫队，也是他们的最后一道防线。  
他们听到了来自骑士们的喧闹，“发生了什么？”哈尔迅速的起身，火铳已经被他握在手里，他看到停泊在哥谭港的歌坛战舰调整了炮筒的位置，黑洞洞的炮口正对着大都会营地的方向，他不是只在今天见到过哥谭军队挑衅的姿态，但是这样直接还是第一次。  
“看来哥谭人已经决定要从海上进攻了。”哈尔扭头看着同样从掩体后走出来的卡尔，对方的脸上带着些许迟疑。  
“荣恩。”他呼唤了一声自己的骑士长，“有没有从维克多那里来的消息？”  
“并没有。”荣恩摇了摇头，“但是哥谭军队的状态似乎在逼迫我们做出决定。”  
卡尔的表情有一丝凝重，就在这时，天空中传来一声响亮的鸣叫，他抬起头，一抹白色的影子如同电一般从天空中坠落，掉入他的怀里。  
“是韦恩领主的天鹅。”哈尔惊呼出声，他已经看出了那只蜷缩在卡尔怀里的白色影子，卡尔的手指颤抖这抚摩着那只白色的大鸟，它的羽毛还带着秋日空气的凉意，它的肚子上有一根铅灰色的铁矢穿通而过，这是一把铁弓才能够射出的箭，如果射箭人的臂力稍逊一点，这根箭连天鹅的羽毛都不可能碰到，但是现在那支箭突兀的竖立着，告诉所有人他们面对的是什么，天鹅的羽毛已经被血液染红，零星的血液顺着箭杆滴落，卡尔把手探入天鹅的翅膀下面，他缩回手的时候一片残破的布料缠绕在他的指尖，军医已经来到他的身边从他的怀里取走了重伤的天鹅，哈尔看着卡尔用沾着血液的手指展平了那张布料，刹那间的不详席卷了他的心脏，那是一片来自闪电骑士团披风的碎布，碎布的边缘显然是被利刃割断，布料上还有着深褐色痕迹，而闪电骑士团的近万人之前被派到了德雷峡谷的关口。  
近万人的骑士团用布鲁斯驯养的天鹅送来消息，显然在远离他们的峡谷，战火已经重燃，如果哥谭的骑士团配备了足以猎杀天鹅的铁弓，那么在前线的大都会骑士团的状况不会乐观，而让人绝望的是，骑士团的主力因为哥谭骑士团的行动产生了误判，他们把大量的军队抽离了德雷峡谷，现在峡谷那里估计已经形成了空洞，卡尔即使想要救援也无法立时感到，他们只能在内心暗自祈祷，布鲁斯已经得到了消息及时驰援，他的领导能够为他们赢得返回的时间。  
卡尔握紧了那片碎布几乎要将它撕裂，终于他垂下了手那片布料轻飘飘的从他的指间滑落：“哈尔，我们需要集结队伍尽快返回皇城，荣恩，留在原地牵制哥谭人。”  
“皇城？”哈尔的表情有些茫然，“不是德雷峡谷……”他看着卡尔严峻的表情闭上了嘴，恐怕当他们抵达德雷峡谷的时候一切都已经结束了。  
哈尔略微欠身，把注意力集中在掉落在地上的布料上，那片布料被风吹拂着瑟瑟抖动，掀起的另一面上隐隐有墨色闪动，哈尔弯腰捡起布料，翻过面，布料上已经被原本的血液和新沾染的泥土弄得破败不堪，上面细微的痕迹已经几乎看不出来。  
“康……”哈尔用力把布料展平，上面的字迹却只剩下几个模糊的字母。  
他试图自己辨认却被卡尔打断了：“哈尔·乔丹，去集合你的队伍。”  
哈尔放下了手里的布料垂下视线，“现在哥谭的军队还在试探我们，他们希望我们能留在这里，幸运的是我们有一只能够传递信息的天鹅。”卡尔扫视着自己的队伍，“今天黄昏哥谭军队换防的时候，我们要向着背离港口的方向发动进攻，哥谭的军队从数量上不如我们，并不会在另一侧布置过多的兵力，同时荣恩，你需要调集港口里大都会的战舰，向哥谭的战舰开炮，他们希望牵制我们，我们也不能让哥谭人找到向格兰特港口转移的机会。”  
当卡尔率领军队返回皇城的时候，战争已经进入了最激烈的时候，黑夜中由猎狗指引的哥谭骑士远比大都会的骑士更有优势，被突袭的闪电骑士团已经所剩无几，骑士长巴里·艾伦的战马已经身中数箭勉力支撑，布鲁斯已经把驻守在皇城外围的骑士团全部调动出来，突然从侧翼出现的军队让厮杀的人马都出现了瞬间的停滞，当卡尔一马当先的冲上来，刺穿了一个哥谭骑士的脖子，力战的大都会骑士团发出了振奋的欢呼，哥谭的骑士团则出现了片刻的犹豫，在侧翼的进攻下逐渐后撤，当晨曦刺破黑暗，皇城被围的危机暂时得以解除，但是形势依然危急，哥谭港的哥谭军队依然有一部分离开了港口，很快，哥谭的军队就会在哥谭港，德雷峡谷和格兰特港口和大都会骑士团形成全面对峙，大都会的所有骑士团都会被困在原地无法相互支援。  
哈尔跑到了巴里身边，他正伏在马背大口的喘息，握紧缰绳的手指已经泛出青紫，哈尔用力掰着他另一只手的手指，才让已经缺口的刀刃从已经僵硬的手指间脱落，巴里点了点头权做道谢，哈尔将马镫砍断，让全身僵硬的巴里从马背上滑落下来，为了防止自己从马镫上滑脱，马刺已经刺入了他的小腿，在他滑落马背的瞬间，他的战马哀鸣着跪倒在他的身边，它的皮毛已经被血液染成了褐色，巴里哀伤的看着陪伴自己征战多年的战马嘴唇颤抖却说不出一句话，他的铠甲上新的刀痕让哈尔心惊胆战，如果他们再晚来一些，闪电骑士团将会面临和护卫队相同的命运，他扭头看向坐在地上的布鲁斯，卡尔正帮他包扎着崩裂的虎口，而军医正在帮他处理另外一条手臂上深可见骨的刀伤，所有人都显得疲惫不堪。  
“的确如你所言，这一切只是开始。”在军医包扎完布鲁斯手臂上的伤口，卡尔搀扶着他站了起来，“那只猫头鹰已经控制了军队。”  
晨风吹拂过皇城外的平原，空气中夹杂着令人作呕的血腥味，布鲁斯靠在他的肩膀上，一夜的战斗让他双腿的肌肉有些痉挛；  
“这是个不幸的消息，我有些时候不太希望自己在这种时候预测很准确。”布鲁斯咧了咧嘴，活动着自己的双腿，“能让他在这种时候出来并不是一件很糟糕的事。”  
卡尔的面色并没有因为布鲁斯的话轻松多少，他有些忧虑的看着负伤的布鲁斯，“我有一个问题。”他突然压低了声音，“被天鹅带去的布料上到底写了什么？”  
布鲁斯有些诧异的看着他，他的眼神变得有些犹豫，终于他放缓了声音：“卡尔，我问你。”没来由的语气停顿让卡尔感觉到一丝不安，他冲着自己的战马打了个呼哨，把布鲁斯扶上马背后自己一跃上马，马匹在他的催促下向着护城河跑过去。  
等到他们已经完全远离了人群，他勒紧了缰绳：“你想问我什么？”  
“一个很简单的问题。”布鲁斯的声音很轻，湍急的护城河水声几乎掩盖了他的声音，却好像惊雷在卡尔的耳边炸响，“到底当年的叛乱是怎么回事？路易斯是怎么死去的？”   
布鲁斯感到坐在自己背后的卡尔全身的肌肉猛然绷紧，他的手指无意识的磨蹭着粗糙的缰绳，布鲁斯扭头看了一眼卡尔，对方神色如常湛蓝的眼睛中却波涛翻滚，布鲁斯没有开口催促，他看着护城河的水流，在一墙之隔的堡垒里，一切都好像护城河里的水流，表面上风平浪静，下面却暗流涌动，当他再次回到大都会，皇城成了他永远也不能涉足的城市，路易斯的去世，康纳的失踪，一切都已经发生巨变，所有人都知道这一切的背后隐藏着不可言说的秘密，只是没有一个人胆敢提起。  
卡尔的轻叹消逝在晨风里，他从马背上一跃而下，仰头看着依旧坐在马上的布鲁斯，“还记得我曾经问过你的问题吗？”卡尔专注的盯着布鲁斯深湛的蓝色眼睛，“你是否会背叛我？”  
“你知道我的答案。”布鲁斯的声音和那时一样，“永不。”  
“我也问过另外一个人这个问题，她的回答和你一模一样。”卡尔露出自嘲的笑容，“只是最终她没有和自己说的一样。”  
布鲁斯也从之前卡尔回避的态度和记录的含糊其辞大概猜到了原因，但是听到卡尔亲口承认依然让他的心脏剧烈的跳动，“我不知道她是受到了什么人的蛊惑，或者说这就是她真实的想法，这一切都已经变得不再重要了。”卡尔自嘲的笑容开始变得苦涩，重新撕裂伤口造成的苦痛让他显得有些狼狈，“她对我的情绪只有憎恨，她痛恨我轻易的相信哥谭人，痛恨我和哥谭结为同盟，让大都会变得越来越不像大都会，这样的变化会破坏她人生中最大的希望，她认为我已经毁掉了她的一切，所以，她来向我复仇了。”  
他扫了一眼露出些许不忍神色的布鲁斯：“她唆使那些护卫皇城的卫兵进行政变，但是很快就被镇压了，在被镇压之后她在我面前自杀了，她所要做的一切仅仅是让我内疚，阻止我和哥谭人进行合作。”  
布鲁斯感到一阵无力，让两个原本敌对的国家结成联盟是一件困难的事情，他曾经设想过可能的阻力，但是现在他只能说自己和别人评价的一般做着自以为正确的事情， “她的希望到底是什么？能够让她以死抗争？”布鲁斯有些狐疑的看着卡尔，卡尔的脸上第一次出现了堪称懦弱的神色，他逃避着布鲁斯探究的目光，布鲁斯只是耐心的等待着。  
“因为康纳也是她的孩子。”卡尔以极快的语气说了一句，他瞟了一眼还坐在马上的布鲁斯观察着对方的反应，布鲁斯的表情依旧平静，让他内心的忐忑变为烦躁不安，“比起她和我，康纳更加亲近你，他对于哥谭的接受程度也远远超过了我们的预期，这让她感到不安，她害怕康纳会因此失去继承人的位置。”  
“但是你们从来都没有问过康纳的意思，你甚至不知道他真正出走的原因？”布鲁斯平和的声音似乎彻底击溃了卡尔，他一直挺直的脊背垮了下来。  
他沉默着有些怯懦的抬起一只手遮住了自己的脸：“或许他是在报复我，惩罚我一直拒绝告诉他母亲的信息。”  
他听到布鲁斯的轻声叹息，“原因并不如你想象的那样简单，卡尔，他一直都不知道自己的母亲是谁，也没必要因为一个突然出现的母亲反抗一直陪伴自己的父亲，他在愤怒你们从未了解过他的想法。”布鲁斯翻身下马走到了卡尔的身边，“他是一个有着自己思想的正常孩子，不是一个傀儡，你们把自己的想法施加在他的身上，制约了他自身想法的发展，他如果有着属于自己的野心就势必会反抗，更何况。”  
布鲁斯停顿了一瞬间，他的声音变得意味深长：“他从降生就注定会成为这个广袤帝国的领主。”  
“那么你想告诉我什么？康纳已经背叛我了吗？”卡尔的声音猛地变得高亢，他用愤恨的眼光盯着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯没有做出任何否认，他看到卡尔眼中的愤怒逐渐消弭，“你在逃避，卡尔，在进攻的队伍里我看到了一个人，极其类似康纳，所以我在天鹅带去的消息里也问了你这件事。”布鲁斯有些无奈的垂下头，“之前在我离开的那段时间里，塞琳娜告诉我他曾经到哥谭的难民中寻找我的踪迹，他一直信任你，希望能够弥合我们之间的关系。”  
“但是最终他发现这一切不过是逢场作戏，不过是利益的交换。”卡尔有些痛苦的开口，“他也许对我充满了失望才会做出这样的事情，他的内心充满了斗志，急切的想要击败我，证明他坚持的一切才是正确的，我在他成为一个国家领主的道路上只能是阻碍。”  
布鲁斯有些惶然的看着卡尔，张了张嘴想要安慰他，最终放弃了：“我明白了，我不会轻视他，也不会对他抱有幻想。”  
“他的仇恨和路易斯的如出一辙，他们会拼死争夺原本属于他们的东西。”卡尔很快从沮丧中恢复，他冲着布鲁斯挥了挥手，“现在他来到这里和我们对峙，甚至带领哥谭的队伍来突袭我们的关隘，就是带着必胜的信念，我们不知道他和那些哥谭的军队进行了怎样的交换，但是他的内心里迫切的希望着一次变革。”  
布鲁斯看着不远处精疲力竭的队伍，“不过他们这个举动也很冒险，再把我们困死在原地的同时，他们也不得不留在原地陪着我们，这样一来，作为优势的机动性就会大大下降。”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，“而且哥谭港会在入冬后进入冰封期，格兰特港也会有浮冰，战舰的运行会出现问题。”  
“但是我们必须要熬过这一段艰难的时期。”卡尔摇了摇头，“大都会原来并没有出海贸易的意识，现在在哥谭港对峙的是我们所有的战舰，一旦等到哥谭的战舰来到格兰特港，我们必须要想办法让他们到陆地上来，我们已经没有战舰了。”  
布鲁斯对此并不感觉忧虑，“就当做是我的礼物吧，虽然可能你很难接受。”布鲁斯看着表情迟疑的卡尔，“毕竟大海上的最后一波行情没有人愿意错过。”


	36. Chapter 36

在黑暗的皇宫里，只有一盏宫灯轻微摇曳，花紧了紧披在肩头的白狐皮斗篷在微弱灯火的照耀下缓缓前行，她披散的长发被冰凉的雪水濡湿，只是她毫不在意，自从幼年离开皇宫，这里就成了她内心的禁地，她不愿靠近内心的伤痛，但是她依旧在茫然中来到这里，“喵”一声尖锐的猫叫让她全身打了个哆嗦，窸窣的树枝碰撞声响起，她向着发出声音的方向转过身，但是昏暗的灯光不足以化开浓重的黑暗，她只能听到树丛中猫的轻叫，没有想到在这个院落里已经冷清到栖居野猫，她用宫灯照亮了身边的一个破败凉亭，想了想迈步走进里面，刚刚雪停的天空阴沉沉的，没有一点星光。  
千代正坐在灯下阅读一本泛黄的书籍，油灯的灯芯在火苗的轻抚下冒着青烟，窗外传来轻巧的猫叫，她侧耳倾听了片刻，忍不住推开了窗户，窗棂上的积雪因为她的动作簌簌掉落，庭院里只有宫灯投下微弱的灯影，积雪上并没有浅浅的梅花痕，她忍不住叹了一口气：“出来吧。”  
她看到屋檐上散落的雪花和从眼前坠落的黑色人影，如果自己不出声，鹰就能够安静的蹲坐在屋檐上如同檐角的兽首，但是现在他的脸上有着内疚混合着些许紧张。  
“原本答应不再叨扰姑娘，现在到底是逾矩了。”鹰低下了头，“只是陛下一个人往先太后的宫殿去了。”  
“一个人吗？”千代的脸上也闪过一丝异色，但是很快冷静下来，“如果只是一个人，大概是陛下自己无意间过去的，你现在快回去，联系御医，先把星将军移到别的大殿去避避风头。”  
她只着锦袜的脚踩在冰凉的青石地砖上，还没等鹰反应过来就大步跑远，鹰只能看到她一把扯下灰色的斗篷披在身上，踩上一双牛皮的短靴就大步向着门外走去。  
“姑娘。”他忍不住出声唤了一声。  
千代的动作微微一僵并没有转身：“陛下一个人到了那里，我到底还是放心不下。”鹰只能沉默的看着她跑出门去，他不知道他们之间是否有着默契，只是每个人心中都有一块不能碰触的柔软之处，所有人都默契的绕开了对方的柔软之处。  
花孤身一人坐在亭子里，她的长发变得越发潮湿，握着宫灯的手指也变得僵硬，这次战事带来的影响远比她想象的严重，纵然是已经成为自己丈夫的大名也开始默默的蓄养武士，无数次的午夜惊醒，让她不由自主来到了这里，连她也不知道自己想要在这里获得什么，她无意识的搓着狐皮斗篷上有些许潮意的长毛，一个灰色的人影策马从她身边的小路走过，千代骑在马上，一个琉璃制的马提灯挂在马鞍上，在灯光下只有微微露出斗篷的剑柄反射着银亮的光泽，原本冷色的光泽竟让她感到些许温暖和安全。  
千代显然也注意到了亭子里的灯火，她停下马走进亭子，她看到千代也仅仅束着一半的头发，另一半披散下来，平添了柔媚之色，“夜寒霜重，出行不易。”她把马灯挨着花的宫灯放好，“陛下也该早点回去歇息。”  
“这样的天气出来巡逻，倒也是辛苦你了。”花并没有对她的话进行回应，只是看着她亦或是看着她身后暗沉沉的黑夜，“也不知道母后花院子里种的梅花开花了没有。”  
千代轻声地笑了，“我还以为让陛下魂牵梦绕的是什么。”她也同样看向浓重的黑夜，“院子里的梅花还是照旧开放的，只是疏于照料杂乱无序，但是热热闹闹的一簇倒也别有一番风味。”  
“倒是一切都不一样了。”花似乎有些释然的舒了一口气，“你还记得进宫前的生活吗？”  
千代收回了视线微微欠身：“陛下，臣自幼在宫中出生，未曾在宫外生活过。”  
“也是，我都忘了。”花有些自嘲的笑了笑，“如果有人愿意带你出宫，你愿意和他一起走吗？”  
千代的表情有着瞬间的僵硬，她直愣愣的盯着琉璃马灯里跳跃的火苗，终于褪去了一直的从容，声音带上了颤抖：“臣不明白陛下的意思。”  
花看着在自己面前跪下去的人，积雪在她的膝盖旁边簇拥，“我只是这样一问。”花冲着她伸出一只手，两个人的手交握在一起带着同样的冰凉，“你想要离开这里吗？”  
千代握着花的手，并未站起也没有回答，花知道自己可能永远也等不到这个回答，“当初你被派来服侍我，没得选择，因为宫廷中的事情，我备受排挤，连自己也能感受得到处处受人白眼，只怕你也没少受委屈，你一直全心尽力的照顾我，只怕离了你，我在这个宫里连真的可以说说话的人都没有了。”花似乎在讲述着一个有些渺远的故事，千代抬起头有些惊讶的看着她，“之后，我初掌朝政，朝堂内外竟没有一个能够信任的人，不论是身居辅政大臣之位的莱克斯，还是征夷大将军的星，在我的眼里都一样，但是真的当他们全部离开的时候，我的手里连可以用的人也没有，也只有让你来暂理拱卫京都的职位，只是这一暂理就又是几年。”  
“陛下何必多虑。”千代垂下头，轻声开口，“这不过是臣下应做的。”  
“只是你这一辈子不能总是替我着想，也总得考虑一下自己。”花手腕上施力强迫千代从雪地里站了起来，积雪在她的衣衫上留下深色的湿痕，“在这皇宫里虚耗一生绝不是你应该选择的，如果可以，我希望你能离开这里，给我讲讲外面究竟是什么样子。”  
千代只觉得一时语塞，她低头看着花在灯火下有些模糊的脸，那双眼睛一如初见，只是现实逼迫着她披上冰冷残忍的外衣，“陛下若真的想知道外面是什么样子，不如自己亲自去看一看，臣下愿意陪同。”千代看着那双眼睛，放柔了声音，“等到春天，江南草木生长，树荫里有着鸣叫的黄鹂鸟，我们一起去看看。”  
她的内心突然感到一阵瑟缩，她看到花眉宇间浮起的忧愁，自从她真正的掌握权力之后，那些忧愁就始终纠缠着她从未离开，以至于到了今日竟然说出如此哀怨的话语，或许就如同她自己说的“只是问心有愧”，“我恐怕是没有时间了，春暖花开只怕战事还要再紧一紧。”花摇了摇头，“你倒是可以去看一看，若是什么时候订好了日子来告诉我一声。”  
千代站在原地没有回答，只是看着花拢了拢自己的狐皮斗篷，拎起即将熄灭的宫灯缓缓离开，她甚至没有勇气把自己的马灯递给那个看起来异常孤独的人，当人影融入黑暗才长长的叹息。  
当花一个人缓步返回寝宫的时候，院子里密密麻麻的跪着侍者宫女，还没等到她问出口，照顾她的侍者跑到了她的身边：“陛下，您可回来了。”  
就在他的身后，她的丈夫怒气冲冲的走了过来，在接触到花冷淡的表情之后，略微瑟缩了一下，俯身下拜：“给天皇陛下请安。”  
她心下了然，只怕是自己一时兴起离开寝宫孤身夜游，她的丈夫偶然来访却找不到天皇只能迁怒给一无所知的侍者宫女，“都起来吧。”花扬声说了一句，没有理睬站起身的大名，偏头看向站在自己身边的侍者，“今儿是什么日子？”  
“今儿是要朝见太子殿下的。”身边的侍者连忙弯下腰小声回应，花愣了一瞬间，她已经有了自己的继承人，成为一个孩子的母亲了，她松开手，已经燃到底部的宫灯坠落到地面，竹制的骨架弹跳了一下被烛火点燃，在油纸的助燃下燃烧起来，散发着最后的明亮。  
“你先过去吧。”她转身看着自己的丈夫，对方深深的欠身，“今夜乏力，朕就不扰了你们的兴致了。”  
宫灯已经变成了黑色的炭粒，天空中飘下雪花，花转身向着寝宫走去，侍者紧跟上两步想要陪在她的身边，却突然想到晚膳她没有吃下多少，又急忙退下去给她准备夜宵，“回来。”花招呼了他一声，“今天晚上，除了你之外，任何人都不许到寝宫去。”  
侍者听了忙喏喏的应了两声，寝宫里已经燃起了暖炉，温暖的空气让人昏昏欲睡，花散开头发让热气蒸干头发上湿凉的雪水，随手拿起桌子上的奏折，折子里的内容倒都是大同小异，无非是大雪冻坏了青苗，损坏了水渠，恳请减免税收，或是在大都会和哥谭的战争中指点一二，希望能够获得渔利，花看了两本只觉得兴趣缺缺，朱笔屡次提起却又最终放下，只能叹了一口气，合上奏折远远的扔了出去。  
她只觉得额角生生泛起疼痛，脑袋里好像有无数只的乌鸦在争吵不休，不知道为什么，她突然会想起那个人，也许是今天晚上突然提到了他的缘故，那个人似乎永远都会对这些无聊的提议保有极大的耐心，一支笔在奏折上细致的填写，似乎没有任何事情能够让他无措，只是自己已经经年没有梦到过他，无论是梦到自己的父母在大殿上丧命，还是梦到那些大臣披坚执锐的面对着自己，梦的最后都是突然的坠落，她在高出掉落的惊悸中清醒过来，满身冷汗，只是再也不会有人伸手接住她，或许在内心深处，她已经没有任何获取救赎的资格。  
也许那天，十四郎先生拖着已经几乎油尽灯枯的身子来和自己谈话，极尽恳切的向她祈求相信自己的养子，也不过是提早预见到了他们的未来，一个刚成年的孱弱天皇和一个手握兵权的辅政大臣，只要她希望夺回那些权力，他就会遭受灾祸，她曾经认为让那个人远征，带领军队离开他的故国，或者剥夺他的一切权力让他成为一个囚徒就能够熄灭自己内心的恐惧和滋生的怀疑，但是这终究不会有任何改变，那个人依旧在朝堂上发挥着自己的影响，甚至连自己的梦境都被他侵蚀，她痛恨这些加诸在自己身上的影响，却也无力摆脱它们的存在，不论如何忽视，他都是她一生中最重要的人。  
只是她从未考虑过这个人会以这样黯然的方式退场，她想过他们之间可能爆发的冲突，筹谋过他隐退时开出的价码，只是她未曾想到他会轻易的放弃希望悄然隐没在黑暗里，他是她见过的最强悍的人，强悍到她认为他不会受到任何伤害，但是现实发生的一切告诉她，她的想法是怎样的天真，那个在无数危急关头护佑他的男人，最终筋断骨折，悄无声息的仰躺在他的面前，让她惊惧不堪，甚至不敢靠近去确认，这个男人究竟带着怎样的表情做出让她无法想象的抉择，之后的记忆就只剩下色块，她近乎呆滞的回到寝宫里，近乎癫狂的摔打瓷碗，叱骂那些前来向他汇报的御医，以至于整个太医院的御医都跪在院子里噤若寒蝉，最终还是千代劝走了那些御医，跪在地上包裹着她手指上被碎瓷片划出的伤口，叩头离开，她突然有些惶恐又有些释然，以后可能再也不会有人帮她包裹伤口了。  
于是她学着戴上冰冷的面具，近乎冷漠的看着奏折，无论纸上的文字怎样的啼血落笔时毫无波澜，她学着去听取所有大臣的意见，无论是大名的哭诉，亦或是千代的谋划策略，都能够毫不偏颇的作出回应，只是她开始感到疲惫，她开始困惑是不是有人故意躲着她，他不过是想要让她明白作为一个天皇有着怎样的不易，让她明白他的一次次叩头并不是托词，只是这一切都不过是她的幻想，她最终只能做到一个问心有愧。  
她强撑着睁开眼睛，桌子上的油灯已经几近熄灭，索性用桌子上的镊子熄灭了油灯，整个屋子里只有暖炉的火炭还在泛着红热，她蹲下身用火拨子翻动着，看着红色的火炭跳跃着，飘散出灰白的粉尘，她赤着脚走到书桌前，从桌子下方的暗格里翻出一沓已经有些泛黄的纸张，她草草的翻阅了一下那些纸张，返回到暖炉旁边，一张张泛黄的纸张在炭火的炙烤下变成黑色的纸蝶，一片片在白狐皮的披风上留下难以磨灭的痕迹。  
从御膳房取了夜宵回来的侍者，看着大殿里已经暗下去的灯光，略微有些犹豫，一闪而逝的火光却又让他警觉起来，他走到房门外压低声音唤了一句：“陛下，您歇息了吗？”  
里面却全无人应答，这让他吃了一惊推开门，入目的片片焦黑的纸蝶，花坐在地上盯着在火焰里皱缩成一团的纸张，表情木然无悲无喜，眼圈却有些泛红，他慌忙的把夜宵放在靠近门边的小桌，不顾炙手的火焰把新投进暖炉的纸张抢了出来，可惜经年的纸张被火焰一舔就极快的燃烧了起来，稍微摔打就破裂成碎片，纸张上只是一些用稚拙的字体抄写的诗词，偶有错处被人圈出，在旁边是一个笔锋硬挺的修改，侍者只能惋惜的看着那些纸张在火焰中变成焦黑。  
“不过是一些陈年旧事了。”花也不做阻止，只是冷淡的叹气，“没什么值得挽救的。”  
侍者带着些许悚然看着她，从他陪伴在她的身边，她从未像现在这样消沉，整个人都透漏出一股寂寞和无趣，“陛下，您快歇息吧。”侍者有些颤抖的叩头，“太子殿下明儿早上还要来给您磕头呢。”  
她的眼神终于因为太子出现了一丝活泛，她眨了眨眼睛盯着悦动的火苗，“是的，太子还要来呢。”她喃喃自语，用火拨子翻了一下暖炉中的炭火，“他现在歇息了吗？”  
“还不曾歇息，毕竟许久没见……”侍者不自然的收了声，盯着青灰色的地砖。  
花似乎并不因为他的话有任何情绪波动：“他倒是挺喜欢那个孩子的，倒也不错。”侍者只能应了两声仍旧不敢抬头，“你先下去吧，我要歇息了。”花站起身，抖了抖自己的狐皮斗篷，“手上的烫伤去领药包扎了。”  
侍者领了旨从大殿里退出，在院落里正好遇到从太子那里离开的大名，“陛下可曾睡下了吗？”大名微微前身。  
侍者换忙跪下：“陛下已经乏了，先休息了。”大名点了点头，远远的看着在雪夜里变成黑色的宫殿，勾起的檐角让那个暗沉沉的影子看起来像是一只蹲伏在地上的猛兽。  
“天干物燥，也该小心火烛。”他似乎轻描淡写一般的说了一句，侍者略微有些悚然的偏头看着他，这个只在固定时间被准许进入皇宫的男人在他的眼里异常陌生，他和天皇的结合被看做是这个国家里最盛大的典礼，只是在典礼举行之前，他和天皇仅仅见了一面，之后的见面也是极尽礼数没有丝毫逾矩。  
侍者垂下了头：“这是自然的。”大名并没有回应，侍者慌忙的退出，在院子外面遇到骑在马上夜巡的千代。  
“将军。”侍者凑上去请了个安，在千代疑惑的眼神里压低了声音，“变天了，多加衣裳。”  
花披着狐皮的斗篷坐在窗前，雪花已经覆盖了外面刚刚清扫出的道路，屋子里的暖炉也快要熄灭了，寒意透过地面侵蚀着她的裸足，她却浑然不觉得寒冷，在雪花的覆盖下，一条黑色的湿痕变得越发明显，湿痕从地面上蜿蜒爬上墙壁，勾连屋檐，花用手指在湿痕上蹭了一下，粘腻的触感从指尖传来，千代有些紧张的皇宫的各处布置下守卫，只是四野安然，危机潜伏在黑暗中谁也发现不了，一个暗沉沉的影子掠过寝宫的屋脊，悄无声息的从怀里摸出两块打火石，火星从碰撞中产生。  
“走、走水了！”千代只觉得一阵头晕目眩，她拨转马头，就在寝宫的方向，火光冲天而起，才刚刚进入院落，就能够感到热浪灼烧着她的脸颊，让散落的发丝打卷，侍者正跪在地上不断地扣头，额头淌血却无法可施，木质结构的大殿在火苗的舔舐下噼噼啪啪的燃烧着，用来救火的蓄水池已经结成坚冰，其余的宫女和侍者都站在旁边哀声哭泣。  
“都别哭了。”炽热的烟气让千代的声音有些沙哑，“还不快去护城河里凿冰汲水吗？”她严厉的表情让慌乱的人群镇定下来，千代翻身下马来到长跪不起的侍者身边：“陛下现在还在里面吗？”  
侍者没有抬头，只是用力点了点，千代快速的脱下自己的斗篷，在地面上已经近乎融化的雪水里滚了两圈，拉起袍角遮住自己的口鼻，却被一直跪倒着的侍者拉住了裤脚：“将军，使不得。”  
“有何使得使不得？你和我都已经清楚，这件事情是谁造成的。”千代垂下视线，“若是没了陛下，也就余下尚在懵懂的太子，太子孱弱，其父又把持一方，正值壮年，只怕形势比起陛下小的时候还要不如，只是陛下小的时候还有星将军，现在却是无人可依了。”  
只是侍者依旧没有松手，“将军，你若是看看现在的形势也该明白，若不是星将军在世，只怕没有谁能进的了这火海，这样大的火，只怕是早已有人在房子上淋了油脂，对方已经蓄谋已久，志在必得。”侍者的声音有些沙哑，“若是连您也拼了死志，太子殿下只怕是真的连依靠也没有了。”千代有些怔愣的看着熊熊燃烧的大火，只觉得自己浸湿的斗篷已经逐渐浸透了她里面的衣衫，她的心脏已经冷的好像结了冰，眼泪从眼眶中滚滚落下来。  
一个人影从背后摇摇晃晃的走过来，千代擦了擦自己的眼睛，回身正打算指挥对方灭火，却在看到对方的一瞬间跪倒在地：“将军。”  
侍者还在疑惑这里哪还有其他的将军，略一抬头却也惊讶的半晌说不出话，只得额头触地：“星将军。”  
火光的照耀下，这个男人显得形销骨立，苍白的面色不带一丝血色，他挥了挥手：“都起来吧，救火要紧。”  
迈步向火场走去，侍者想要走上前去说点什么却被千代阻止，星只觉得火焰辐射出的热量炙烤着他的皮肤，让尚未完全恢复的人感到有些不适，大量的浓烟让他看不清眼前的道路，倾颓的燃烧着火焰的木料更让他的前行变得艰难异常，他只觉得每前进一步自己的内心就收紧一分，他不知道花在里面怎么样。  
进入寝宫，他看到了那个蜷缩倒伏在宫殿中央的人，狐皮的披风已经有几处被烧焦了，他快步的走上去扶起地上的人，这才发现她的左肩上被钉了一枚暗沉沉的飞镖，在火光的映衬下闪着不祥的暗蓝色，口鼻上倒是蒙了一块被水淋湿的锦帕，显然她也想要凭借自己的力量离开，星只觉得一颗心逐渐放了下来，他把她横抱在怀里想要离开，对方却在这时睁开了眼睛。  
她看着抱着自己的人轻微摇头：“放我下来吧。”  
“别胡闹。”星微微蹙了蹙眉头，“一切事情等出去了再清算。”  
花缓缓的阖上了眼睛：“出去？到哪里去？”星不由的怔愣，看到她的眼角有泪珠莹莹晃动：“又有谁会来呢？”  
星心中了然，只怕是她已经在潜意识里认定自己的死亡，在外人的面前，花似乎对于自己的一切信息都表现得一场凉薄，无论是自己的重伤，亦或是最后的死亡，当她把一切的权力握在自己手中的时候，大多数人都愿意相信她愿意和之前的一切进行切割，自己对于她的影响已经微乎其微，只是从未想过一个人最伤心的时候并不会嚎啕大哭而是会心灰意冷，当自己几年前从高台坠落的时候，她已经死心了，当烈焰冲天而起的时候，她没有再期盼任何人的到来，因为那个最值得她期盼的人已经在几年前离开了。  
星低下了头：“臣救驾来迟，还望陛下恕罪。”  
“罪？你又有什么罪呢？”花的声音轻飘飘的，却让他像之前无数次一样怔住了，花并没有和之前一样咄咄逼人，“错倒是一直都在我的，我一直问心有愧，所以连我的梦他也很少来。”  
“或许真的问心有愧的是他。”星缓和了口气，用披风把她整个人包裹在怀里。  
对方仍旧没有睁开眼睛，手却攥紧了他胸口的衣襟：“他不会这样安慰我的，只会让我为社稷着想。”  
星没有回应，只是带着显然的急切和忧心看着怀里的人，尚未完全恢复的膝盖隐隐作痛，但是无论身体上的痛苦如何让他难以忍受也抵不过一瞬间的心痛，在病痛中能够支撑他的，让他竭尽心力也要支撑身体爬起来的信念只有一个，他的天皇还独自一个人在危机四伏的朝野上，无论是内政还是外交都并不像想象中的那样稳定，仅仅留下她一个人来处理一切未免太过残忍，“没事的，陛下不必为社稷担忧。”他的声音依旧冷淡沉稳，却有着几不可查的颤抖，“还有臣，臣愿意为陛下分忧。”  
他看到花的睫毛微微颤抖，终于她把脸埋在他的胸前嚎啕大哭，声嘶力竭好像要把所有的委屈和恐惧都发泄出去，星紧紧的抱着脆弱的人，抚摩着她脑后的长发。  
雪越下越大，千代组织的队伍也已经凿开了护城河结实的冰面，大火被控制了下来，但是进入火场的将军迟迟没有出来，千代有些焦虑的挽起自己的头发，几步冲上寝宫前的台阶，被背后猛然胜出的手阻拦了下来，“你！”她转过身怒目圆睁，瞪视着阻拦自己的沉默男人。  
“星将军都没有出来，想必火场里面危险异常。”他的声音异常冷静，眼圈却有些泛红，“无论如何我们都要相信大人，他绝对不会置陛下于危难之中。”  
两个人僵持着，却看到一个人人影穿过烈火走出，怀里抱着被狐皮斗篷包裹的人，两个人慌忙的跪下，星把怀里抱着的人交给跪在地上的千代：“快传御医，她受伤了。”  
千代站起身搀扶着花，扭头冲着台阶下一脸呆滞的侍者喊了一声：“传御医。”旨意一层层的传达出去，所有的人都跪倒在地三呼万岁。  
星谨慎的扫视着下面的人，偏头嘱咐一脸担忧的鹰：“派队伍盯着点，陛下获救的消息传出去，只怕安排这次事情的人就要坐不住了，如果这次的安排我猜的不错，绝不会是军队，反而会是忍者。”鹰有些不情愿的点了点头转身离开，千代有些疑惑的看着星。  
“你的队伍用途就是拱卫皇宫，如果调动目标大了些，只怕那些忍者早就避开风头了。”星的眼神晦暗下来，“现在消息传出去，你先扶着她从这里离开，等到了暗处把她换成机警些的宫女，她安排人带到我现在居住的地方，那里总有御医等着。”他才刚吩咐完就弯腰剧烈的咳嗽起来，捂在嘴上的手帕上也沾上了一丝血色，千代这才发现他的左肩膀上的衣料有大片已经被烧焦，裸露的皮肤上有着红肿烫伤的痕迹和被砸到的淤青，显然他被倾颓的木料砸到过。  
“不碍事。”他似乎注意到了千代有些恐惧的目光，苦笑着摇了摇头，“只是身体还未复原。”  
“那您不去休息吗？”千代的声音带上了哽咽。  
“只怕我醒了就休息不得了。”星看着有些纷乱的院落，“带她走吧，只怕那些人是见不得我休息了。”  
卡尔和布鲁斯两个人促膝坐在营帐里，面前的地图上已经标注了不少痕迹，蜡烛已经积下了厚厚一层烛泪，摇曳着即将熄灭，他们已经彻夜未眠，维克多已经在清晨传来了让整个京都震动的消息，宫廷而起的异变让这个国家笼罩着不安的阴云，“好在你的礼物及时赶到了。”卡尔的声音很轻，他向帐篷外望去，灰蒙蒙的海天交界处竖立着尖利的桅杆，就在布鲁斯许诺的当天下午，亚特兰蒂斯的船只搭乘着海流来到了格兰特港，原本容纳大量货物的货船摇身一变成了坚固的战舰，他们赶在哥谭的战舰到来之前占领了格兰特港口，在海港里筑起了坚固的防线，卡尔和他的骑士团在港口迎接了那只巨大的船队，如云的白帆震撼了所有骑士的内心。  
“卡尔领主。”从最大战舰上走下的强壮金发男人向着卡尔微微欠身，卡尔的眼睛中闪过一丝异样的神采，他自然认识这个一直在大赦湾找自己麻烦的男人。  
但是他最终低下了头：“亚瑟。”  
在布鲁斯的协调下，大都会和亚特兰蒂斯之间的盟约在傍晚前已经签订，当哥谭的战舰来到港口的时候，迎接他们的是巨大的战舰和冷冰冰黑沉沉的炮管，战事陷入了僵局，没有熟练的海军让哥谭的进攻暂缓了下来，对峙一直拖延到格兰特港口开始结冰，缺失补给的哥谭军队在港口没有完全冻结的时候后撤，顺着海岸线南下，而亚特兰蒂斯的战舰也伴随着南下了一部分，另外一部分则一直停留在港口，当然，就如同布鲁斯所说的最后一波行情，在局势略微缓和之后，亚特兰蒂斯的船员从战舰上放下小船，把储存的粮草，货物拿出来和大都会人进行交易，这让因为战争一直处于紧张状态的骑士团和皇城终于能够放松一些，而卡尔也只是在督促骑士团做好准备后，并没有对交易行为进行严格的控制。  
就在他们接到扶桑出现异样的时候，一直南下的哥谭战舰在扶桑和大都会交界处的苍龙港突然发动袭击，试图从港口登录，一直尾随的亚特兰蒂斯战舰也进行了回击，击沉了一艘哥谭战舰，击伤了两艘，就在哥谭的军舰仓皇无措的时候，几艘扶桑的军舰出现，掩护着他们继续南下前往扶桑，“他们能够保护大都会的海岸线自然是最好的。”布鲁斯也同样扭头看着外面巨大的战舰，“但是我比较担心扶桑人的态度。”  
卡尔的眼睛冷的如同冰凌，脸上的表情异常冷酷，在布鲁斯突然缄口后也没有回应，“领主大人。”前来报信的哨兵似乎被他们之间冷淡的气氛吓了一跳，仔细的观察了两人的表情之后才轻声开口，“在苍龙港战斗过的战舰返回了，船上还有客人。”  
卡尔的手指敲击着桌面：“客人？让他们等待一下吧。”  
他扭头看向布鲁斯，对方的脸上同样有着迟疑的神色：“船上的指挥官是戴安娜和塞琳娜，但是我并没有料想到会有客人。”  
“比起哥谭港，苍龙港大部分的时间是被扶桑控制的，毕竟这是他们东侧唯一一个大型的港口。”卡尔意味深长的看着布鲁斯，“这也就是扶桑军队能够在我们已经取得优势的形势下把哥谭的战舰带有的原因，至于我们的战舰能够带回来的客人，想想就知道会是谁。”  
“他们的目的呢？为了修改之前的协议吗？”布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，“这太过荒谬。”当他们一起来到客人所在的营帐，帐篷外驻守的骑士已经露出敌意。  
卡尔撩开帘子走了进去，却在看到帐篷里人的一瞬间放松下来：“星将军，有失远迎。”跟在卡尔身后的布鲁斯露出略微诧异的神色，传言中已经重伤濒死的人突然出现在敌方的大营里，不论如何都是一件奇怪的事情，更何况现在眼前的人面色青白，身材消瘦，和之前印象中神采飞扬的大将军相去甚远。  
“不知道将军这次来是什么意思？”布鲁斯放缓了声音，但是站在他身边的卡尔知道他全身已经紧绷了起来，宛如一只蓄势待发的野兽，“听闻将军在扶桑休养，闭门不出。”  
“鄙人之前也是如此设想的，只是扶桑最近多事，不得休息了。”星取下了自己的兜帽，布鲁斯这才发现他的脸已经瘦到脱形，眼窝深深地凹陷下去，“也才拖着病弱之躯来详谈。”  
“详谈？莫非在苍龙港掩护哥谭战舰脱险的并非扶桑船只？”卡尔轻描淡写的回应了一句，“难道是大都会的骑士都看错了。”  
“我并不愿意对这件事进行辩解，收留哥谭战舰的的确是扶桑的队伍。”星苦涩的笑了一下，垂下视线，“大名中确实有人冥顽不灵，贪图名利，却没有想到哥谭人的野心远不止此。”布鲁斯和卡尔在暗中交换了眼色，他们猜测过两者之间的关联，只是从未想到过会这样直白的得到验证。  
“如今哥谭人一路南下，苍龙港是不会冰封的港口，说是以这个港口为据点，只怕大都会要更加艰难一些。”星依旧低垂着视线，脸色平和，“只是若是哥谭人长期驻守在那里，对于扶桑也是处处掣肘，所以还望领主能够不计前嫌。”  
“只是将军有没有想过，哥谭人现在最恨的是大都会，若是和哥谭人联手不仅能消除大都会这个隐患，哥谭也会因此元气大伤，扶桑又何必忌惮？”卡尔目光灼灼的看着眼前的人。  
星摇了摇头：“若是哥谭想要彻底消灭大都会，自然元气大伤，若是久攻不下，反攻扶桑也是可能，到时候反倒是养虎为患。”  
“将军的好意我们自然是了解的，只是你们的天皇呢？”布鲁斯的语气里有一丝质疑，“不知道天皇是什么意思？如今大名渐强，天皇又有何能力保证自己的政令能够顺畅的实施下去？”  
星看着自己对面的两个人，伸手到怀里摸了摸，等到缩回手赫然是一枚虎符，“我一生戎马，目睹了太多的血泪，虽说痛恨权力，却也知道在这种时刻也只有权力能够永葆基业稳固。”星把虎符收回怀中，“若是领主应允，我便是拼上性命也会保证扶桑基业稳固，政令通达，直到天皇退位，绝不会进犯大都会国土一分一毫。”  
“将军如此允诺，我也没有什么可以质疑的。”卡尔看着面色强硬的星，“将军又有什么条件？”  
“只需要保持苍龙港的现状就可以，扶桑西边的出海口想必已经被亚特兰蒂斯封死，东面的自然不能放弃。”星微微欠身，“领主首肯，我们可以把扣押的哥谭军舰和士兵交给大都会处置。”  
“战时必然特殊一些，等到战事结束，我们自然会退出苍龙港。”卡尔点了点头应允了对方，不论如何，现在他们的战线拖得太长，位于南方的防线继续协助，而扶桑是一个不错的选择，对方将军的亲自来访，可以看做是一个极好的开端。  
布鲁斯陪伴着颤巍巍的星走出了大营，大营外面一个一袭黑衣，面色苍白的男人坐在马车上默然等待，无论身体如何虚弱，星的脊背依旧挺直，这让布鲁斯不由得对于自己的对手心生敬意，黑衣的男人在星走到马车前的时候跳下车搀扶着他走进马车，“冬日风寒，领主留步吧。”星冲着依旧站在马车前的布鲁斯略微拱手。  
布鲁斯站在原地看着他，终于垂下视线：“将军似乎一直有想要问我的。”  
星怔愣了一瞬间，终于朗声大笑，“这个问题略有唐突，所以我一直在心里揣测良久。”星的声音平静下来，“时至今日，你后悔过来到大都会吗？若是没有来到大都会，哥谭绝不会出现现在的样子。”  
布鲁斯带着些许狐疑看着他：“将军后悔过救下天皇吗？若是不救，你如今仍是大将军绝不像现在这样。”  
星在一瞬间愣住了，脸上笑意更盛：“是我唐突了。”  
“这世界上如果仅仅以个人的得失来衡量需要后悔的实在太多了。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“只求问心无愧。”  
星再一次拱手转身走进车厢，却感到有人叩响窗框，微微推开只见一张白色的纸从缝隙飘入，“听说你和卡尔有些血脉上的联系，纸上的方法虽然不能痊愈，却也能让你舒服一些。”  
布鲁斯的声音在阻隔下不甚清晰，星握紧了那张纸片：“多谢。”  
马车缓缓地行驶着，星把纸片收在怀里，裹着车厢里的薄被闭目养神，“大人。”鹰的声音有些犹豫，“那个人就是哥谭的领主吗？”  
“正是。”星的声音好似喟叹。  
鹰听不懂他们之间交谈的语言，只是从他的表情上辨别出端倪：“您倒是和他相言甚欢，若不是知道是敌人，还以为是旧友。”  
“敌人为何做不得朋友？”星的声音里带着些许笑意，“我们之间交手百余次，只怕比旧友还要熟悉，我们之间也太过相似，只是。”星扭头看着窗外的霜雪：“他不过是个普通人。”  
卡尔站在军营中的空地上看着布鲁斯的背影，叹了一口气返回营帐，耳边已经传来骑士们整顿队伍的呼和，新的一天已经到来，在营帐旁边他看到了一身戎装的塞琳娜·凯尔，她的长发束起让自己看起来并不那么像一只落水猫，“如果你在等布鲁斯，最好先回到你的队伍里，等待他的命令。”卡尔的声音有些冷酷。  
那个女人却全无畏惧的看着他：“我并不是来找他的，我来找你。”  
“我？”卡尔的脸上露出些许讥讽的表情，“你来找我，再一次送给我什么小礼物吗？”  
“我为当年的事情道歉。”塞琳娜深深的欠身，“当年我有急需保护的东西，做出不理智的举动，如今我的珍宝已经回到我的身边，我不会再奢望原本并不属于我的东西。”  
“但愿你是真的这样想的。”卡尔的声音有些冷淡，让塞琳娜的后背涌起寒意，“毕竟卑劣人的过失不要让那些优秀的人蒙受损失。”  
“我也相信您是明智的人，绝不会迁怒。”塞琳娜的声音有一丝颤抖，“如果不是布鲁斯愿意带我们出海，只怕现在我们依然居无定所，颠沛流离。”  
“他是个善良的人，但是我并不是。”卡尔的声音依旧冷漠，“如果你是来向我摇尾乞怜，大可不必，毕竟你曾经协助戴安娜战斗，我一向赏罚分明。”  
“很惭愧给您留下了这样的印象。”塞琳娜微微叹气，“如果您要定罪我也无可辩驳，只是我也曾接触过那只猫头鹰，我希望能够把这些信息告诉给您。”  
卡尔抬手制止了她，“坐下说话吧。”卡尔示意了一下营帐里的椅子，“比起你要告诉我的信息，我之前曾接到汇报，康纳曾经去找过你们。”  
塞琳娜面色惊讶的看着他，似乎在思忖他消息的来源，终于她垂下了视线，“我们曾经想要偷渡出海，被他拦下了。”塞琳娜摇了摇头，“除了他，他的身边还有布鲁斯的养子。”  
卡尔的瞳孔猛地收缩：“你是说他们是在一起的。”  
“是的，非同一般的亲密。”塞琳娜犹豫了一瞬间，“请您宽恕一个母亲的直觉，康纳可能需要一个朋友。”  
卡尔沉默着，他的手指抚摸着椅子的扶手，终于，他再次开口：“他们来找你做什么？”  
“他的问题和您的一致，他来质问我为什么要陷害布鲁斯，质问我猫头鹰到底是谁。”塞琳娜抬起头看着卡尔。  
卡尔点了点头：“看来我应该改变自己的看法了，他已经不是一个孩子了。”  
塞琳娜的表情在一瞬间变得有些惊悚，卡尔瞥了她一眼：“他还有没有说过其他的？”  
“并没有。”塞琳娜摇了摇头，“他从内心里还是敬仰您的。”  
卡尔蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝不明的情绪，“那么你认为康纳做出现在选择的原因呢？”卡尔盯着眼前神色紧张的女人，“和猫头鹰有关系吗？”  
“这一点我并不能确认，但是我可以确认的是他能准确的揣摩人心，他知道怎么样能让人从内心屈服。”塞琳娜的表情有些怅然，“他能够利用你们之间的隔阂，就能够利用那个孩子内心的弱点。”  
“你想要告诉我的是什么？”卡尔的表情有一瞬间的松动，“有关那只猫头鹰。”  
“您也许知道他是如何的憎恨布鲁斯，也肯定会对他是一个哥谭人表示诧异。”塞琳娜下意识的看了一眼营帐外，“但是我必须告诉您，他是一个哥谭人，而且很有可能有着和布鲁斯相同的血统。”  
卡尔后背的肌肉猛地绷紧：“荒谬。”  
他压低了声音：“你知道不知道自己在说什么？我也曾经有过这样的怀疑，但是布鲁斯告诉我他们对于除了长子以外的子嗣极尽苛严，不可能会有流落在外的其他旁支。”  
“如果每位统治者都能那样狠心，很多事情都会变得简单。”塞琳娜的表情变得有些悲悯，“但是难免有人会心生怜悯，也许是巧合，在那群逃难的哥谭人中有一个曾经照顾过布鲁斯的母亲。”  
卡尔皱起了眉头：“你确定这一切是真的？”  
“那位老妪已经行将就木，终身孤苦伶仃，她没有理由再去欺骗。”塞琳娜低下头，“所以我把这件事情告诉给您。”  
“或许你应该先告诉我。”在两个人略微惊慌的眼神里，布鲁斯走进营帐，他的表情异常平和，“或许我应该和她谈一谈。”卡尔看到布鲁斯的眼睛里闪过一丝怀念的神采，微微点头应允。  
星昂首走进皇宫，那些大名已经等在大殿里，在看到星的一瞬间，原本交头接耳有些纷乱的大殿变得一室寂然，“将军身体康健，我们就放心了。”星冷眼看着急不可耐的站出来的大名，作为花的伴侣，花尚在休养他就大殿上企图分得一杯羹，“最近北境大都会……”  
“您不必再说了，作为将军我比您了解现在的局势。”星抬手制止了他，“我已经到大都会见过他们的领主，已经拟定了合约的条款，我们在此次战争中助他们一臂之力，解了皇城的围困，苍龙港依旧由扶桑管辖。”  
大殿中一时间鸦雀无声，率先站出来的大名面色有些难看，他的胡须抖动了几下再一次开口，“陛下尚未痊愈，大将军就代为拟定合约，而且还要发兵？”他的声音有些尖锐，“这是由谁领兵？又动用了谁手下的军队？将军未免太过心急。”  
“您也未必冷静。”星似笑非笑的看着他，在对方的表情变得有些失措之后放缓了语气，“现在陛下身体欠安，邻国不稳，我虽不才，却也掌有军权，不得不为陛下分忧。”他的右手按在桌子上，虽然身体瘦削，但是那些大名脸上都闪过一丝怯懦。  
“不知道这个军权是何时授予将军的？我等政令不畅未曾听说。”站出来的大名弯下腰，兀自坚持，星不紧不慢的从怀里拿出虎符缓缓地放在面前的桌子上，弯腰的人扫了一眼那枚虎符表情愕然的盯着，脸上的表情几近扭曲。  
就在这时，有侍卫压着一个人从大殿外走过，“堂下之人所犯何罪。”星朗声问了一句。  
侍卫停下脚步，其中一人上前一步冲着星抱拳行礼：“回禀将军，这人昨日持虎符妄图调用救火的队伍。”侍卫把虎符双手呈上，两枚虎符放在一起一模一样。  
星检查着两枚虎符：“着千代将军来。”服饰干练的女将军赶到，呈上了另一半的虎符，两枚虎符和新到手的分别扣在一起，却看到侍卫呈上的一枚文字纹路已经紊乱。  
星放下伪造的虎符，深吸了一口气：“不知道是谁手下的人？”  
一直弯腰的大名脸色一凛：“是我手下的人，这虎符却是陛下赐予的。”  
“陛下孩童心性，弄错了虎符也是可能。”星点了点头表示谅解，“只是我也不曾听到过陛下授予虎符的消息。”  
对方的表情立刻差到了极点，星没有继续追问：“既然已经有了先例，之后的军队调遣依照惯例即可。”星扫视着没有说话的人群，点了点头：“诸位大人若是没有异议，不如先回去歇息。”  
星经过以及被大火焚烧的只余下基座的寝宫，焦黑的柱子躺倒在低声，不复过去的繁华，旁边的偏殿有些昏暗，里面弥漫着汤药苦涩的味道，千代正站在大厅里，看到他进入微微屈膝：“陛下刚歇息了。”  
星微微蹙眉：“她好些了吗？”  
“咽喉被烟熏的已经好了，只是余毒未清，还要些时候。”千代低下头，“今天的事情多谢将军。”  
“如今局势动荡，朝堂上的事情如今还是可以应付，但是时候久了对方未免生疑。”星叹了一口气，脸上的表情略微忧虑，“我也是能应付一时算的了一时。”  
千代抬起头有些吃惊的看着星，却看到对方脸色苍白，手指微颤，额角上渗出冷汗，显然是在勉力支撑，“我已经让鹰调来了军队，会护送那些大名回到封地，至于惹是生非的，只要离开京都就不能再让他回来。”星的脸上闪过少有的狠戾的表情，“至于其他的军队，我已经让关平到苍龙港，我们带着在港口里停泊的哥谭军舰，一起到格兰特港去。”  
“陆上呢？”千代露出些许困惑的表情。  
“陆上如今前行不易，而且难免惹大都会不快，不如海上。”星摇了摇头喘了一口气，“我需得在陛下清醒之前把一切完成。”  
千代于心不忍的看着他：“陛下定会理解将军用心，将军又何必……”  
星挥了挥手露出苦涩的笑容：“这事毕竟是我僭越了，若是陛下要罚我也无话可说，只是。”他扭头看向千代，目光恳切：“还请千代将军多去看看太子殿下，宫中的事情怕是惊了他，若是突生变故他无人可依，这事还要劳烦将军费心。”  
千代看着星，最终拱手：“还请将军放心。”京都的樱花，江南的烟雨，有些人注定只能在诗书里读过，一辈子向往，终其一生不得见。


	37. Chapter 37

凯特抚弄着怀里的天鹅，它奇迹般的在铁矢的贯穿下存活下来，现在正轻咬着她的手指，“你真慢。”她抬起头看着向自己走过来的布鲁斯，“紧张？”  
“没有，只是有些吃惊。”布鲁斯把手上牵着的一匹马的缰绳递给凯特，“这是一个让人吃惊的意外。”她接过缰绳松开了手，天鹅拍着翅膀飞向了蓝天。  
低矮的船舱让人有些气闷，布鲁斯低着头走到舱室的门口轻轻叩响门扉，“门没有锁。”里面传出的声音苍老无力，布鲁斯推开门，一个裹着厚毯子的老妇人坐在床上，她靠在床头看着走进来的一男一女，已经浑浊的眼睛里泛出光亮，她从毯子里抽出一只枯瘦的手向着布鲁斯伸过去，布鲁斯弯下腰，那只手距离他的脸颊越来越近，终于在距离很近的地方停了下来。  
“原谅我这个老糊涂的唐突。”老人的声音有一丝颤抖，她盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，“你一定是玛莎的孩子。”  
布鲁斯垂下视线：“是的，她是我的母亲。”  
“你的眼睛和她的一模一样，漂亮的蓝色眼睛。”老人在床上坐直了身子，“我即将进入坟墓，能够再让我见到这双眼睛一定是上帝的恩赐。”  
“也许能让我见到您也是上帝给予的机会。”布鲁斯在她的身边坐下，“我有一些有关我母亲的事情想要问您。”  
老人的脸上闪过有些哀伤的怀念神色，塞琳娜已经告诉她会被问到什么样的事情，但是当问题真的被抛到面前的时候，她依旧难以抑制自己的情绪：“我会把我知道的一切都告诉您。”  
“我的母亲，她到底是一个什么样的人？”布鲁斯有些急切的问了一句。  
“我是在玛莎5岁的时候开始照顾她的，一直到她嫁给您的父亲，把自己的姓氏由凯恩变为韦恩，在她结婚之后我就因为自己家里的原因离开了凯恩家。”老人的声音有些沙哑，好像打开了一本纸张已经泛黄的书，“她是一个受到严格教育，有着良好教养的人，富有爱心，喜欢小动物和小孩子，在她刚刚成年就已经有很多贵族年轻人向她表示好感，当然，她最终选择了您的父亲，但是她又和其他脾气乖顺的贵族小姐不同，她在骨子里有着些许叛逆，她会穿上裤子，挽起头发，和男孩子一样到森林里打猎，小脸脏兮兮的把打到的野兔子送给我，虽然这样也不能免去一顿责骂。”  
“看起来像是她可能干出的事情。”布鲁斯脸上的表情也轻松了不少，“那么他和我父亲是怎么认识的？他们是怎么在一起的？”  
“这是一件传奇的故事。”老妇人有些神秘的眨了眨眼睛，“玛莎是个富有爱心的人，她曾经偷偷的跑到安置前线伤员的医院去，在那里她遇到了一个自愿留下来成为军医的年轻人，他们之间产生了火花，玛莎曾经向我抱怨，她担心军医的出身低微会被家里人拒绝，但是那个军医却摇身一变成为了哥谭领主，她因为他的隐瞒愤怒，但是最终他们依然在一起了。”  
布鲁斯的听着她的话脸上的表情有些伤感：“他们一定是真心相爱的。”  
凯特站在他的背后把手放在了他的肩膀上，“那么我的母亲，她有几个孩子？”布鲁斯把目光集中在老人的脸上。  
老人的表情变得警惕，但是最终她有些无奈的摇了摇头：“我不知道，也无法告诉你，因为我在她结婚之后就离开凯恩家了。”  
布鲁斯点了点头，老人犹豫了一瞬间：“但是在她婚后，我曾经在街上见到过她一次，那个时候您已经来到世上一年，在接受所有哥谭人的祝福，我记得很清楚她抱着您坐在马车上，在她看到我的时候停下了车，并邀请我上车和她聊聊。”  
老人看着紧闭的舱室大门：“在车上，她满含喜悦的把您介绍给我，她一直喜欢孩子现在终于成为了一个母亲，但是她很快又被忧伤淹没，她向我抱怨说怀孕太过辛苦，但是把孩子交给乳母又不够放心，当时她虽然穿着束腰极紧的裙子，但是能明显看到隆起的腹部。”  
“您没有问过她到底为什么担忧？”布鲁斯垂下了头。  
老人收回了视线：“是的，我没有问过，也不能问，所有人都知道在哥谭次子意味着什么。”  
“但是不一定是儿子。”布鲁斯辩解着。  
“是的，但是没有贵族的母亲会这么做。”老人意味深长的看着他，“如果是个女儿，那么之前的担忧全部都是多余，如果是儿子，那么在他成年之前你就要想好他未来的道路。”  
布鲁斯沉默着缓缓起身：“谢谢。”  
“我什么都没有帮助。”老人在床铺上微微欠身，“您能再看看我吗？让我再看看您的眼睛。”布鲁斯低头凝视着老人，老人也盯着他的眼睛。  
“你们的眼睛一模一样。”她感慨着，眼神有些迷离，“我永远都不会认错玛莎的眼睛，我曾在另外一个人身上看到相似的眼睛，但是那双眼睛已经被污染了。”  
“一个胡言乱语的老妇人。”在他们走出舱室的时候，凯特嘟囔了一声，“她已经老的将要入土了。”  
“但是并不糊涂，她知道该说什么。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，示意了一下站在自己身边的凯特。  
布鲁斯盯着对面的队伍，谁也没有先行动，但是气氛却异常紧张，再被封锁了所有的港口之后，哥谭的骑士被迫从陆上对大都会发动进攻，这很有可能是他们之间最后的战役了，终于他看到阿尔忒弥斯长剑的反光，黑沉沉的哥谭骑士冲着他们冲了过来，早春还混着冰碴的泥土被马蹄铁带起，长箭带着尖锐的鸣叫飞了过来，白色铠甲的大都会骑士也义无反顾，铅弹被火药推出的闷响不断响起，哀嚎响彻整片荒原，布鲁斯看到了阿尔忒弥斯冷酷的眼睛，战场上惨烈的战斗没有让她的表情发生变化，她用手抹去溅在脸上的鲜血，继续用火铳击毙所有拦在她面前的人，火铳的金属管因为被鲜血浸泡最终裂开，她潇洒的随手扔掉，沉着的从背后抽出一把黑沉沉的铁弓，箭矢所向留下片片血花，那些试图阻止她的大都会骑士纷纷落马，她如入无人之境一般迅速的在大都会骑士团的包围里奔突，她伸出胳膊用弓弦勒断一个近距离攻击自己骑士的脖子，她带领的小队如同匕首一般切开了大都会骑士团的防线，但是很快，那个队伍中的大部分人都已经被消灭，仅余下她自己依旧战斗，布鲁斯看到过因为战斗几近疯狂的阿尔忒弥斯，但是现在这样的她从未见过。  
布鲁斯听到了自己身后弓弦绷紧的声音，他扭头，从绿箭骑士团调集的优秀的弓弩手已经对形势作出了自己的判断，他们在没有收到指示的情况下拉开了弓，闪着幽蓝光泽的箭头对准了在战场上奋勇厮杀，不断逼近的人。  
“大人。”领队的弓弩手目不转睛的盯着那个人，手臂稳定如同钢铁铸成，“请下命令。”  
他们的箭矢可能会伤害到大都会的骑士，但是只有杀死了阿尔忒弥斯才能阻止更大的伤亡，布鲁斯的眼睛冷的如同冬日湖水：“再等等。”  
弓弩手的表情终于出现了裂痕，他有些困惑的扫了一眼布鲁斯，但是布鲁斯冷淡的表情让他重新把注意力转移到战场上。  
阿尔忒弥斯已经靠的越来越近，他们甚至已经能够看到她长剑上的缺口，以及从伤口拔出时带起的一蓬血花，“大人。”弓弩手再次催促，但是阿尔忒弥斯已经拨转马头向着他们冲了过来，鲜血在她的脸上留下刺目的痕迹，使她显得面目狰狞，试图保护布鲁斯的骑士被她砍瓜切菜一般斩于马下。  
“别动。”布鲁斯身边的弓弩手在布鲁斯的惊呼中松开了弓弦，她却在马上偏过身躲开要害，伸手一抓把冲自己飞过来的箭握在手里，她冲上来狠狠的把箭刺入弓弩手的心窝，在对方仰面倒下的时候把自己的长剑向着布鲁斯头顶劈了过去，“拔出你的剑，懦夫，你连拔剑的勇气都没有了吗？”她的怒吼使得声音有些破音，“如果不敢，就带着你的队伍离开。”  
“应该离开的是你。”布鲁斯拔出剑架住了劈下来的剑，“阿尔忒弥斯，你已经不敢再战斗下去了。”  
“说谎。”阿尔忒弥斯红着眼睛继续进攻，“是你在逃避。”  
“逃避？这样的战争不应该再继续下去了。”布鲁斯放缓了语气，防御着她的进攻，“告诉我，现在的一切，是你希望看到的吗？”  
“那么让我们被大都会侵占呢？那是你希望看到的吗？”阿尔忒弥斯的声音有些哽咽，“一次次的妥协退让，我们几乎要沦为大都会的奴隶。”  
“这是真的吗？你真的认为和大都会合作我们是在一次次的退让吗？”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“阿尔忒弥斯，告诉我，在合作中我们是一再被掠夺，没有获得任何好处？”他看到她的脸上闪过一丝犹豫，进攻的速度也慢了下来。  
“我的战友在这次战斗中失去了生命。”阿尔忒弥斯的表情变成了愤恨，“他是被你杀死的。”  
“那么谁又来为我死去的儿子负责呢？”布鲁斯冷静的看着他，“迪克，杰森，他们并没有做过什么，却也失去了性命。”  
她的脸上闪过一丝意味不明的神情，“我没有杀死他们，他们只是被囚禁在地牢里。”她压低了声音，“他们不会有事，但是你，叛国者，你必须死去。”  
“我从未背叛过哥谭，在战争的伊始我就找到你，告诉你，我们必须停止这一切，但是事情依旧到了我们无法控制的局面。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“我们必须想办法阻止这一切。”他一边说着一边小心观察着周围的情况，他已经拖延了足够长的时间，那只藏在暗处的猫头鹰恐怕已经等不及了。  
“我们已经停不下来了，太多人死去了。”她的表情有些痛苦。  
布鲁斯看到了自己不远处左侧的丘陵上一闪而过的亮光：“正因为这样，我们必须要停止避免更多人的死亡。”  
就在他略微分神的一瞬间，原本表情痛苦的阿尔忒弥斯突然脸上闪过一丝怨毒，她右手的长剑猛地格挡布鲁斯的长剑，左手则从腰带里拔出一柄锋利的分水匕首：“当然可以，但是想要让我停下，你必须死去。”  
但是就在她的匕首刺入布鲁斯的心脏之前，一支黑色的箭没入了她的胸口，她的动作像是摁下暂停键一样停顿了，难以置信的低头看着没入胸口的箭，和逐渐扩散的血迹：“为什么？”  
“因为他不会相信任何人。”布鲁斯带着些许悲哀的表情看着她，“而且他希望能够亲手杀死我。”  
他用剑格挡向自己射过来的箭，策马向着左侧的丘陵飞奔过去，他可以看到箭头银亮的反光，他取下了背在背后的弓箭，刺入对方眼前泥土的箭让银亮的反光暂时消失了，“我知道你想要亲手杀死我。”布鲁斯的马在距离那个人不远处停下下来，不安的打着响鼻，“但是我不知道你是谁，也并不了解你，在死去之前我希望能够知道我被憎恨的原因。”  
站在那里的人一动不动的盯着他，布鲁斯看不到他的眼睛却依然能够感觉到他阴冷的目光，这目光好像是一条蛇湿冷黏滑让他的全身泛起一阵阵的不适，“你不需要知道。”对方的声音有着奇异的沙哑，“你只需要知道你和你的所谓构想都会在这里完结，之后的人只会知道你是一个卖国求荣的混蛋。”  
布鲁斯没有回答，看着对方的斗篷里伸出的火铳黑洞洞的枪口，“我劝你最好不要反抗，我知道你的箭法很准，但是毕竟是铅弹会更快。”对方低声的笑了，好像是一直以来的心愿终于达成。  
布鲁斯叹了一口气：“我不知道你为什么这样想，你杀死了我，杀死了卡尔，我们的确会成为大都会的最后一届领导，但是，在哥谭，也同样面临着皇室血脉的断绝，你会在两个国家面临突然产生的各股势力，你认为你还有多大的能力去平定这一切？”  
“你就是因为太过相信自己才让自己最终走到了绝境。”对方的语气突然激动了起来，难以抑制的急促呼吸出卖了他的心情，“你难道真的认为你是皇室唯一的血脉吗？”  
布鲁斯的表情依旧平静：“现在我知道我并不是，在死去之前，我希望能够听到你的解释，玛莎也会同样希望你能告诉我。”  
对方的目光猛地收紧，如同毒蛇突然露出了獠牙，“不指挥你的军队没有关系？”对方有些嘲弄的出口，“我不觉得这次你们有更大的把握。”  
“你们也同样没了统帅。”布鲁斯示意了一下自己身后，“这样很公平。”  
躺在地上的阿尔忒弥斯看着不远处交谈的两个人，从她成为真正的将军，带领着她的队伍开始一次又一次战争的时候，她就感到一切离她的预想越来越遥远，她眼睁睁的看着自己身边的人越来越少，虽然那个人一直承诺着会帮助自己，但是最终却把箭射入了她的胸口，终于，一直交谈的两个人离开了战场，有哥谭的骑士来到了她的身边，“撤兵吧。”她坐在马上摁住了自己的伤口，“我们已经付出了足够多了。”  
布鲁斯策马谨慎的跟着前面的人，平坦的荒原上除了猎猎作响的风什么也没有，终于，他停了下来翻身下马，布鲁斯也勒马犹豫了一瞬间从马上下来，那个人靠近他，终于在离他只有几步之遥的地方站住，缓缓地取下自己的兜帽，布鲁斯第一次看到了这个一直和自己纠缠不休的男人真正的面容，他有着和自己相似的湛蓝色眼睛，只是比起自己的要稍浅一些，但是他的面容却是苍白的，看起来就好像会在阳光下消散，五官轮廓也和自己有几分相似，看来他一直都在抗拒的事情很有可能是真的，布鲁斯感到自己的心脏缓缓地沉了下去，对方的表情却是冷淡的，直到接触到布鲁斯有些闪躲的目光才变成了讥诮：“你在恐惧。”  
“只是有点震惊。”布鲁斯舒了一口气，“你是另外一个韦恩？”  
“不，我从出生就和韦恩这个姓氏没有关系。”对方看着他，歪头看着他，“我叫林肯·马奇，看，和韦恩一点关系也没有。”  
“你的姓氏很特别，却和一个我认识的人一模一样。”布鲁斯的表情有些困扰，“他们家曾经有人照顾过我的母亲，在我父母逝去之后迅速的衰败，你在怨恨我没有给到你们家足够的关注吗？”  
“我很感激你从未关注过我。”林肯有些轻松的耸了耸肩膀，“让我能够长大成人，让我能够知道这个世界上不公平的事情太多了，我们需要改变的地方也有很多。”  
“但是你想要改变的东西终究没有改变，你想要改变的只有你自己。”布鲁斯看着对方左手无名指上的戒指，“这就是你让路易斯从皇宫里偷出来的东西？”对方没有回答只是条件反射一般的看向布鲁斯光秃秃的没有任何饰物的左手。  
“看来他们足够信任你，即使你已经遗失了作为领主的证明。”对方点了点头，“有些事情就是这样的残酷，有些人轻易就可以获取甚至想要舍弃的东西，在另外的人却是要拼上性命来获取的。”  
林肯突然靠近了他一步：“你曾经在阁楼上生活过吗？在那种地方你可以轻易的看到一家人的生活情况。”  
“抱歉，我曾经去过阁楼。”布鲁斯回忆着为数不多的几次，那些记忆的片段泛着潮湿的霉味，堆积着厚厚的尘土，“但是我从未在那里生活过。”  
“我自从有记忆开始，就一直被安置在阁楼上，我是家里唯一的男丁，但是我不明白为什么所有人都小心翼翼的对待我，他们表面上对我充满了敬畏但是在暗地里却用嫌恶的眼光看我。”林肯温文地就像在讲述别人的事情时一样，“我一直都不明白，我只是小心的生活在阁楼里，期盼着能够尽快离开那里，在晚上失眠的时候我会数着房顶上的木板，强迫自己入睡。”他停了下来，扭头把注意力转向旷野。  
“当然，如果只是屋顶的木板，我不可能熬过那段日子，我还遇到了一位女士，一位极美极温柔的女士。”他的声音很轻，带着些许哀伤，“我从未在白天见过她，她总是踏着月色而来，而且穿着斗篷，只有在阁楼里她才会脱下那件厚重的斗篷，她会拥抱我，亲吻我的额头，用极温柔的声音呼唤我的名字，她会教我认字，为我带来装帧精美的书籍，给我讲故事，那大概是我最温柔的记忆了，但是在黎明到来之前她会离开，依旧裹着厚重的斗篷，让我一度认为她是雾气凝结成的女神，会在阳光下消失不见，每次离开的时候她看向我的目光里都充满了悲伤和怜悯，她在把每一次的离开当做诀别。”  
他把注意力重新转移到布鲁斯的身上，“当然，我也是在她那里第一次了解了你，不是以一个高贵的王储身份，而是和一个普通的孩子无异，‘你喜欢这个故事？布鲁斯也很喜欢。’‘你的脾气简直和布鲁斯一模一样，真的应该让你们见见面。’我当时不知道她为什么会了解你，现在只会把这当成讽刺。”他的语气突然尖刻起来，“但是最终，她还是和雾气一样消散了，在一个深夜，当我收到这个消息的时候，你在堡垒里接受加冕，而我惶恐不安，我几乎自暴自弃，我觉得我的一生也就此结束了。”  
“但是这一切并没有发生。”布鲁斯盯着他全神戒备，“如果你能够那样轻易放弃也不会现在站在这里和我谈话。”  
“是的，我当然没有放弃，就当我打算在城外的湖边投湖自尽的时候，我突然想起她说过的，她希望在未来我们两个能够坐在花园里聊天，能够一起出去打猎，但是我不把希望寄托在你的身上，毕竟你永远都不会有那种意识，所以我决定自己来。”林肯摇了摇头，语气中充满炫耀，“但是我当时年纪还小，让人庆幸的是，在贵族中有足够多的人恐惧失去，新的领主加冕可能会夺走属于他们的东西。”  
“你不过是找了一个理由来发泄怨恨，满足私欲而已。”布鲁斯突然感到眼前的人有些可怜，“你难道没有发觉你所有的故事，所有的想法都是你个人的立场，你从未了解过那位女士真正想要告诉你什么，你只是把她作为一个借口。”  
“那么，英明伟大的哥谭领主，你告诉我我要如何告诉你我的想法呢？”林肯打断了他的话，面色有些阴沉，“你不论说出了什么，都总会有人耐心的去听，去揣度你的意思，但是这个国家的其他人呢？你确实做出了改变，但是那个有着你血统的小女孩呢？你甚至没有勇气告诉所有人她是哥谭的公主。”  
“那么你呢？你自然可以批判我的狭隘与怯懦，但是自诩带来变革的你又在做什么？你甚至在炫耀你的血统，利用一枚偷盗来的戒指。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“你自认为了解人的弱点，你享受把一个人深藏在心底的黑暗与贪婪挖掘出来的乐趣，不论是卡尔，我，塞琳娜亦或是康纳，然后发泄自己的怨恨，只是人性是最经不起实验和诱惑的东西，你在煽动一场你自己也无法控制的战争，这场战争可能会摧毁现有的一切，但是你是否能够保证你之后缔造的国家，能够达到之前哥谭的水平，把所有的权力分立？亦或是你仅仅想要让你血统成为正确？”  
寒风里的两个人都没有说话，直到林肯的低语打破沉寂：“你认为我做的一切都是错的？”  
“只是你不应该煽动仇恨，最终让整个国家崩溃的不会是来自外部的侵略，而是根植在心底的仇恨，无休止的内战最终会让整个国家消亡。”布鲁斯垂下头，“你也许不相信，她一直都在努力，努力劝说父亲削减贵族的权力，废除长子继承制度，只是他们的变革最终受到了那些你口中恐惧失去一切的贵族的抵制。”  
他的余光可以扫到瞄准胸口枪管的反光，“我不喜欢辩解，而你也已经知道了一切。”林肯的语调里有一丝轻松，“在你死后，你辛苦维护的联盟会破裂，而你试图缔造的国家也会烟消云散，一切都会改变。”  
卡尔蹙着眉头看着眼前地图上的标记：“我不赞成你说的，这一切太过冒险。”  
“这是我想在能想到的最稳妥的，毕竟康纳带领的军队自从上次目击之后就再也没有被看到过，阿尔忒弥斯虽然足够勇悍，但是那只猫头鹰不会轻易的相信别人。”布鲁斯将地图上的标记仔细的抹去，“一味的强攻，不会坚持很久，这里已经深入大都会的腹地，距离哥谭太远了。”  
“一切小心。”卡尔舒了一口气，“哥谭的军队比我们擅长在夜晚作战，一定要在夜晚到来之前结束战斗。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯应付了一句，像是想起了什么一样看向营帐的外面，“格兰特港口依然让亚瑟驻守，哥谭大概不会放弃便利的海上运输。”  
“当然，没有谁比他们对大海更了解。”卡尔扭头看向布鲁斯，“需要和她道别吗？”  
布鲁斯有些困惑的看向卡尔，在对上对方视线的时候率先避开了：“不，舰队是由你统一调度，我知道你实际上想要和我说什么，只是，不需要。”  
“记得她之前让我转交你的礼物吗？”卡尔也没有过多的把注意力放在布鲁斯的身上，“玛莎告诉我说，并没有什么特殊的含义，也许仅仅是用来安神的。”  
“而且她不是会做手工的人，对于有些事情，她比我更加果断。”布鲁斯扫了一眼卡尔，站起身，“我需要整顿队伍出发了，我们需要阻挡进攻，在消耗中逐渐拆穿那只猫头鹰的阴谋。”  
“如果在战场上遇到康纳，我也希望你能宽恕他，毕竟是我的教导无方造成了现在的局面。”卡尔冲着布鲁斯微微欠身，上前一步拥抱了他，亲吻了布鲁斯的额头，“也盼望你的凯旋，我的骑士长。”  
“你也需要做好准备，如果他真的布下包围圈，我还需要你来解围。”布鲁斯接受了卡尔的吻，拥抱了他，“我们也需要把我们已经失去的一切重新夺回来。”  
布鲁斯可以看到对方逐渐收紧了扣在扳机上的手指，却在下一秒向着对方扑了过去，对方被他撞得踉跄，布鲁斯吹了声口哨召唤自己的骏马，同时扭上对方的手腕夺下对方的火铳，他看到一闪而过的银亮光芒，虽然迅速后撤但依然被匕首划伤腹部，“我们不能在这里争论了。”布鲁斯在骏马来到自己身边的时候翻身越上，脸上的表情有些严峻，“我们必须离开。”  
“你……”林肯的话还没说完就听到自己骏马的哀鸣，一个血洞出现在它的身侧，而就在他们的身后，距离不过百米的峭壁上已经出现了另外的军队，火铳的枪口正在阳光下闪着微弱的反光，却清晰的昭示着他们的存在。  
布鲁斯冲着有些怔愣的林肯伸出手：“上来。”  
他用马刺踢了一脚骏马的腹部，还没等林肯做出决定就催促骏马迈开大步狂奔，林肯犹豫了一瞬间攀着马鞍在他的背后坐好，布鲁斯能够感到尖锐的匕首抵在自己的后腰，割破自己的战甲刺入自己的肌肉，他能感到血液顺着皮肤滑下，“我会等到到达安全的地方之后再给你个痛快，你们总是这样的伪善，我是绝不会把自己的后背暴露给敌人的。”林肯的声音有些低哑，“是你们的人吗？”  
“这也是我想问你的。”布鲁斯的声音依旧冷静，额头上渗出的汗水出卖了他，“我一直认为会是你的人。”  
“不。”林肯难以置信的扭头看向那支突然出现的军队，“不，他现在不应该在这里。”  
“是康纳的军队吗？”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“看来阿尔忒弥斯命令军队后退了，而你又在这里和我谈判，一起逃亡，他单独行动也并不奇怪。”  
“这个该死的混蛋。”林肯咬牙切齿的回应，“他到现在还在相信你，试图背叛我。”  
震耳欲聋的火铳声再一次响起，“你要相信，他不是为了我。”布鲁斯本能的绷紧了后背的肌肉，牵拉还刺入他身体的匕首，让他的声音有些不稳，“不相信别人的人，也不会被别人信任，当你利用康纳内心的愤怒传播仇恨的时候，你就应该知道有会被他背叛的一天，他不会再相信任何一个哥谭人，而你的身份是哥谭人。”  
他听到坐在自己背后的林肯发出短促的笑声：“他不过是看到了真相而已，真相就是这样，大都会和哥谭……”  
“是两个完全不同的国家，但是不意味着他们必须对峙，他们可以结成联盟，可以交易互通有无。”布鲁斯感到刺入自己身体的匕首又向前推进了一些，让他腹部的伤口也开始阵阵抽痛，“我明白理解和消除偏见很难，但是总比牺牲生命，相互削弱直到被扶桑坐收渔利要好。”  
林肯从他的身后探出头：“我们要去哪？”  
“从另一个方向接近德雷峡谷。”布鲁斯努力平复自己急促起来的呼吸，“我现在希望能够把卡尔的军队拦截在德雷峡谷之外。”  
“如果我不同意呢？”林肯握紧了还在刺在布鲁斯身上的匕首，“因为你的擅离职守，因为你自己盲目的自信，大都会所有的骑士都会在这场战争中丧命。”  
“或许这是一个契机，你要知道，阿尔忒弥斯的队伍也在峡谷外。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“如果康纳在峡谷里设下埋伏，等到卡尔的军队从峡谷穿过前往救援的时候发动进攻，大都会和哥谭会有一个共同的敌人，如果他们联合起来，你的计划就彻底失败了。”  
“你到现在还对合作抱有幻想。”林肯低声咆哮着，声音却有颤抖，布鲁斯回过头，对方原本苍白的面色已经变得几如死灰，额头上豆大的汗珠不断滚落，布鲁斯反手握住了对方的手腕，触手却是宛如冰块一般的寒凉，脉搏也是虚弱不定，显然刚才听到的火铳的声音并非没有命中，对方自作聪明的坐在自己背后，却不想自己的盟友丝毫没有挂念旧情。  
林肯猛然挥开他的手，“不过上天似乎对你格外厚待，我从未想过会有幸运的事情降临在自己的身上。”原本刺入布鲁斯体内的匕首被他猛地拔出，剧痛让布鲁斯闷哼了一声，手上的缰绳一紧，骏马猛地停顿了脚步几乎把两个人从疾驰的马背上甩下来。  
“当心。”林肯从后面伸出手扣住了马的笼头，让马安定下来，布鲁斯扶了一把林肯摇摇欲坠的身子。  
却看到对方带着讥讽的笑容盯着自己：“你自己也不知道有多少时候可以活，还要关心别人？”  
“翻过前面的山丘我们就可以到了。”布鲁斯把视线转移到远处，“我们可以打个赌，看看我们两个人谁的猜测是正确的？”  
“如果我去了，我会毁掉一切，你不会有机会看到你的无聊幻想成功。”林肯叹了口气摇了摇头，“只是我并不喜欢那个孩子，和卡尔一样，自大，傲慢。”  
他沉默了片刻：“这也应该算是你的运气足够好。”布鲁斯感到自己腰上伤口被人用力挤压，异物被塞入伤口带来撕裂一般的疼痛，让他手上的力气猛地一松完全无法支撑林肯的体重，让那个背后受伤的人身体僵硬的跌下马去，布鲁斯想要收紧缰绳，却听到胯下骏马厉声长嘶，人立起来差点将他甩下马背，接着就好像是发狂了一般一路狂奔，布鲁斯被骏马的颠簸下感到眼前的景象都模糊起来，他强忍着疼痛摸到自己后腰的伤口，从里面抠出一枚坚硬的圆环，一枚黑色的权戒已经被血液污染，在扭头看看，掉下马的人已经不见了踪影，骏马的臀部被插了一把匕首，难怪一直冷静的提图斯好像是疯了一般，“快到了，一切都过去了。”布鲁斯手指颤抖着把戒指重新戴上，勒紧铠甲约束流血的伤口，伏在马背上，不知道在安慰自己，还是在安抚自己的马。  
狂乱的马蹄声渐渐远了，荒原上他孤独地仰望着天空，夜色已经开始蔓延，天空变成了深湛的蓝色，却异常纯净，一如记忆里那双眼睛。  
“你也喜欢这个故事？”女人躺在他的身边有些吃惊的睁大了眼睛，接着笑了起来揉着他的脑袋，“是啊，你们是兄弟呢？”  
“兄弟？我没有见过他。”他看着女人的笑容皱了皱眉，“隔壁的约翰有个哥哥，会帮他打架。”  
“你会见到他的，很快，虽然我不知道他会不会帮你打架。”女人拥抱了他，“不过你们都不会像现在一样孤单了，你们可以一起去打猎，一起完成功课。”  
“我也可以不住阁楼了。”被女人拥在怀里的他闷闷的回应了一句，“也能够天天看到你。”  
女人抚摩着他后脑勺的动作停顿了一瞬间，他听到女人绵长的叹息，她亲吻了他的额头：“我爱你，林肯。”他听到了女人低声的呢喃。  
马蹄声逐渐靠近，戴着兜帽的人从马上俯视着他：“看来我们追的方向没有错，你们回去驻守原地，我抄近道亲自阻拦他。”他听到马蹄逐渐远离，他躺在地上看着戴兜帽的人拨转马头，伸手到怀里摸索着什么，火铳的声音再次响起。  
布鲁斯感到骏马的速度慢了下来，他们都已经力竭只是凭着意志在坚持，他感到有东西轻巧的啄着自己的手指，抬起头一只白色的大鸟站在他的面前，“感谢你的到来。”他伸出的手在鸟的羽毛上留下红色的痕迹，“只是很抱歉让你再次回来。”大鸟伸长了脖子，张开翅膀拥抱了他。


	38. Chapter 38

卡尔有些心神不宁的骑在马上，天空中的月色好像蒙了雾气一般晦暗不明，他们走在寒意尚存的荒原，所有的人都屏息吞声，能力的缺失让他无法敏锐的发现周围的异常，整整一天，他没有收到布鲁斯的任何消息，唯一得到的消息是布鲁斯和猫头鹰一起脱离了战场，这样的情况是他没有料想到的，他可以相信布鲁斯的能力，但无法预料猫头鹰的阴谋，也不知道在脱离了双方主帅的情况下战争会进行到什么样的地步。  
他扭头看了一眼身边同样谨慎的维克多：“收到消息了吗？”  
“没有，但是如果一切顺利我们应该可以遇到他们。”维克多被他的发问吓了一跳，有些为难的摇了摇头，“但目前我们没有看到任何的军队。”  
“我们很快就要到峡谷了。”卡尔远眺着远方对峙的两山，被荒原的风雕凿成凌厉的两山黑魆魆的彼此对峙，每块岩石都有着锋利的棱角，“让队伍逐渐减缓速度，还记得吗？布鲁斯曾经利用这样的地形击溃过扶桑。”  
“会有谁？”维克多一边用白鸟传递命令，一边咬了咬嘴唇，“哥谭吗？”  
“也许更严重。”跟在他们身后的戴安娜叹了一口气，“今天上午我在训练新兵的时候，发现了一组骑士队伍，编制和我们的骑士团很像，如果不出现意外……”她停了下来意味深长的看着卡尔，卡尔却好像没有听到一般面无表情，队伍的行进愈加迟缓也更加谨慎。  
卡尔用手指磨蹭着有些粗糙的马缰：“大营呢，有什么消息？”  
“韦恩领主和骑士团也没有回去，估计还在峡谷之外。”维克多把细小的纸卷撕碎，“哈尔和巴里已经在大营做好了布防工作，亚瑟说他们会轮班在海上守护格兰特港口。”  
“如果布鲁斯没有发生意外，他会在这里和我们汇合，但是现在我们没有看到任何迹象。”卡尔的眉头拧了起来，有些烦躁不安的看着队伍，戴安娜警告一般的用剑柄撞了撞他的后腰，他收敛起自己的情绪依旧变成那个冷漠的领主。  
戴安娜犹豫着开口：“他挽救过我们的性命，也许我不应该这么说，只是无论怎样他都是哥谭人，如果他知道了猫头鹰身份的秘密。会发生什么呢？”  
“所以他会是布鲁斯·韦恩，他不会辱没自己的姓氏。”卡尔的语气异常坚定，“他一直都在试图改变，而非去抱怨和妥协。”  
他们已经嗅到峡谷中不正常的腐败气味，夜风穿过山崖上的树林，在还没有长出叶子的枯枝间呜呜作响，让人从心底产生畏惧和怯懦，“我们……”维克多有些迟疑的开口。  
卡尔看了看两侧陡峭的岩壁：“在这里停下。”  
军队缓缓地停了下来，所有人站在黑暗里，“我们需要点燃火把吗？”维克多有些忧心忡忡的看着漆黑的峡谷，“如果有队伍从这里出来，我们甚至无法判断他们的身份。”  
“火把会让我们成为山上可能埋伏的靶子。”卡尔摇了摇头，“如果不是形势所迫，大都会的军队不会选择贸然在夜晚通过峡谷，但是哥谭的军队不一定，他们对于黑夜有比我们更强的自信。”  
“嘘。”卡尔听到身后的嘘声微微偏头，布鲁斯的猎犬正不安的挣扎着。  
凯特正用手势示意它安静下来，凯特瞟了一眼卡尔：“它可能发现一些我们没有发现的东西了。”同样白色铠甲的骑士在山上俯视着庞大的军队，悄无声息地分散开，没入黑暗。  
就在所有的骑士都沉默的在峡谷前等待的时候，一声尖利的撕裂空气的声音传来，一个站在阵前的骑士被铁矢贯穿了肩膀，从马背上跌落下来，队伍中泛起一阵骚动，卡尔仰头望向山上，极度的黑暗让山上偷袭的人无法被发现，“冷静。”戴安娜下着命令，“他们无法看到我们，他们不过是在试探。”  
山上出现了几个亮点， 在众人惊讶的目光中，燃着火苗的铁矢从山上呼啸着降落，钉在他们身边的荒原里，被雪水浸泡过潮湿的野草燃烧起来，带着摇晃的火苗和滚滚的浓烟，虽然枯草不足够让火焰蔓延，但是灼烧产生的光亮和浓烟就足够影响战争的走向，铁矢从山上落下，阵前的骑士一个接一个的落马，而在浓烟的掩护下，原本埋伏在两侧的骑士冲了出来，大都会的骑士团被生硬的从中间切开截成两段，掩护在卡尔身边的戴安娜只能看着骑士们在黑暗和浓烟中盲目的进退，而被猎狗指引的敌人却毫无顾虑，他们的猎狗撕咬着战马的马蹄，而长刀劈砍着拼死反抗的骑士。  
“该死，布鲁斯·韦恩现在到哪里去了？”戴安娜怒吼着，用长剑削断了一个冲到自己身边敌人的脖子，现在这样的情况让她的视力受到了限制，她只能凭着直觉通过声音进行进攻，她甚至无法辨认顺着自己手臂留下来的是敌人喷溅而出的血液还是自己的汗水。  
“我们不能指望任何救援，对方是打算在峡谷里彻底消灭所有人。”卡尔叹了一口气，“我没有想到他会这样狠心，让……”  
戴安娜听到卡尔的话猛地停滞了，他顺着卡尔的视线看过去，一个披着斗篷戴着兜帽的男人站在不远处冷眼看着战争的进行，卡尔握紧缰绳的手指有些颤抖，还没有等到他做出反应，戴安娜已经冲了出去，她甚至没有等到卡尔的命令。  
对方对于她的前来似乎反应冷淡，甚至没有想到躲闪，“阴险狡诈的混蛋。”她嗤笑着举起长剑，距离异常接近她甚至可以直接刺入对方的胸口，但是不详的预感从心底升起，她举起圆盾，一只大的吓人的猎狗从她的身侧一跃而起，她可以看到猎狗的脸颊上泛着蓝色萤火的眼睛和不断呼出腥臭气息的大嘴，前伸的爪子上有着剃刀一样的爪子，在圆盾表面摩擦出令人牙酸的声音，戴安娜挥舞圆盾击打在那只动物的脑袋上把它打得横飞出去，当她从那只动物身上收回视线，原本距离她很近的人已经在夜幕中消失不见。  
“只知道逃跑的不折不扣的懦夫。”她咬牙切齿的诅咒着，她的咒骂还没有结束，火铳的巨响已经打破了平静，戴安娜的骏马被枪声吓了一跳猛地跃起，铅弹打穿了马的肚皮，跃起的马发出一声悲鸣，后腿一软背部朝下躺倒在地上，一直攥紧缰绳的戴安娜松开了手，想要从骏马的身下脱身，被她打飞出去的猎狗已经晃了晃脑袋站了起来，咆哮着向她扑了过来，她可以看到猎狗的爪子在她的铠甲表面留下刻痕，张开嘴巴咬向自己的脖子，她抬手用护腕去格挡，就在这时猎狗发出让人毛骨悚然的哀嚎，有温热的血液甩在她的身上，卡尔的剑已经从脊背把那条狗钉穿，戴安娜抓住猎狗的咽喉，伴随着不祥的脆响，被折断了脖子的猎狗软塌塌的瘫在地上。  
戴安娜单手推开压在自己身上的马，“谢谢。”她低声道谢，卡尔点了点头，猎狗的叫声吸引了他们的注意力，布鲁斯的猎犬绷紧了身子和一个隐藏在黑暗中的人对峙，“他在那。”  
隐藏在黑暗中的人试图逃走，却被卡尔用火铳击中了右肩，“布鲁斯在哪里？”卡尔盯着那个跌落马背委顿在黑暗里的人，声音冰冷，“告诉我。”  
对方只是一言不发的躺在地上，他们彼此都无法看清对方的表情，“告诉我，布鲁斯的去向。”卡尔的剑钉入了对方的手掌，在没有收到回答，他旋转剑柄，骨骼被绞碎的声音传来。  
“你不关心你的队伍，却关心你的骑士长，这样真的好吗？”对方突然开口了，声音却极度沙哑，“你甚至不知道我是谁就这样冒进，你确实不配成为领主。”卡尔一瞬间愣住了，戴安娜上前扯落了对方的兜帽，却是一个他们从未见过的陌生面孔，卡尔拔出剑在对方讥讽的笑容中刺穿了对方的心脏。  
“我们必须尽快撤离。”卡尔的声音有些焦躁，“我们中计了，他们利用我们对猫头鹰的忌惮把我们留在这里，他们要做的仅仅是把我们留在这里。”   
就在他们的背后也已经出现了敌人，现在被分割成两块的大都会骑士，被敌人驱赶着向峡谷的方向移动，黑暗和浓烟已经让战争变得混乱，他们甚至不能分清楚自己的队伍到底在哪里，而且在这样的环境下，他们根本不可能集结队伍，“我们必须尽快做出决定，越拖延下去一旦进入峡谷肯定会全军覆没。”卡尔的声音出人意料的冷静下来，“他们知道我们不会贸然进入峡谷，才会在开阔地和我们拼死战斗，一旦进入峡谷，他们认为我们没有反抗能力的时候，一定会用投石或者火炮。”  
在黑夜中撤退必然会带来损失，只是比起全军覆没要好得多，他们听到了一直在和自己作战的敌人的惨呼，零星的火把在他们身后亮起，杰森坐在马上，他的脸色还有些憔悴，突然到来的援军让所有人都有些震惊。  
“你们？”卡尔微微蹙眉，他从未了解过布鲁斯的这个养子。  
“哥谭的局势变化了，迪克在皇都。”杰森似乎并不愿意和他有过多交流，“是提姆让我来的。”杰森侧身示意了一下自己背后的人。  
“但是你们是怎么找到我们的。”戴安娜低头看着跟在他们身边的巨大猎犬，“狗？”  
“不，我们遇到了布鲁斯的天鹅。”提姆的怀里抱着一只巨大的白鸟，鸟羽上的红色痕迹让所有人都心里一紧，“它把我们带到这里。”  
“我们不能再拖延下去了。”卡尔看着那只白鸟，“我们要尽快结束。”  
哥谭援军的加入让狙击他们的敌人快速溃败，无法组织有效的进攻，集结起来的大都会军队在援军的协助下迅速撤离，在夜色中消失不见。  
站在山上的人冷眼看着到来的援军和最终离开的大都会军队，燃起的大火已经逐渐熄灭只余下滚滚的浓烟，白色的大鸟扑着翅膀飞了起来，在军队上空盘旋，冷眼旁观的人取下自己的兜帽，把背在背上的铁弓取了下来，他曾经射杀过一只相似的大鸟，也因此受到过一个人的斥责，只是他从未想过那个人只是在欺骗他，一个人的力量只能用来破坏，让敌人恐惧，只有这样才能守护自己想要的东西。  
他把弓握在手里转身向着营地走去，营地中央的架子上吊着一个人，他可以看到对方身上淋漓的鲜血和撕裂的伤口，当他们抓住他的时候，他的骏马已经因为失血过多力竭而亡，而他在草丛里一直躲藏到战争的开始，他一直认为对方已经做不了什么不过是想要逃命，却从未想过他会和几年前挽救自己一样拼上性命，坚持着自己的信念，虽然对方是一个哥谭人，但是这样的精神依然让他钦佩，他冲着吊在架子上的人微微欠身，那个人却只是闭着眼睛连一丝反应也没有。  
身后的侍从试图上前解释，被他抬手拒绝，他擎起了铁弓，铁弓被拉开宛如一弦弯曲的月牙，弓弦被牵拉发出喑哑的声音，黑沉沉的弓身和弓弦来夜色里闪着冰凉的光泽，如同野兽即将噬人的牙齿，他感到自己内心的不甘与愤懑平息下来，被一种异样的满足感替代，弓弦勒紧他手指上黑曜石的指环，好像勒在他的心脏上，让他几乎难以呼吸，弓弦嗡鸣着松开，笔直的箭矢脱离弓弦，划破夜色钉进吊着那个人手腕的绳子，没有丝毫偏差，绳子应声而断，那个人掉了下来，过了许久才支撑身子勉强站了起来。  
那个人的眼睛看向自己，让他一瞬间想要退却，但是现在应该感到恐惧的是那个已经几乎无法站立的人，他们沉默的彼此对视，“没有什么想要说的吗？”他痛恨自己耐不住性子，他感到自己的心脏鼓动着好像随时都要裂开。  
对方摇了摇头，在他几乎不耐烦的注视下注视下开口：“你已经足够大了，不需要任何人再告诉你应该做什么？”  
“所以你们到现在都认为我在做的是想要获得关注或者认同？”他发出有些不屑的嗤笑，“你们自以为把真相掩藏的很好，却从未想过谎言永远都只是谎言，无论是大都会亦或是哥谭，都需要让更多的人了解这个国家究竟在干什么。”  
对方看着他，没有对他的话表示赞同，却也没有反对，焦虑促使他把手伸向自己的背后，白色的翎尾擦过他的手指，而他刻意放缓了这个动作，弓箭呻吟着再一次被拉开，勒在他手指上的黑曜石指环硌的他指节生疼，他想看到对方眼睛中镇静的破碎，他希望看到对方一直以来伪装的坚毅消融，他甚至有些卑劣的期盼着对方会跪在地上乞求，只是他知道对方一定不会这样轻易的丢盔弃甲，在决定协助大都会的时候，就已经有无数的人想要杀死他，但是当死亡来临，没有谁能够保持淡漠。  
只是直到他的弓弦松开，箭矢带着短促的尖啸刺入对方的肩膀，对方都没有改变神色，那样近的距离他甚至不需要担心射不准，对方被箭矢冲击的后退了几步，从肩膀刺入的箭矢从背后穿出，他颤抖的攥紧了刺入身体箭矢，血液顺着箭杆上精密雕凿的血槽缓缓流出，在地面上绽开血花，失血和剧痛让他的脸色变得苍白，冷汗涔涔，甚至几乎无法站立。  
“告诉你的养子，让他们离开大都会。”他说出了自己的条件，对方依旧沉默，他感到自己握着弓的手有些颤抖，掌心生出冷汗，“很简单，离开，只要你点头，我们可以治疗你的伤口，礼送出境。”对方抬起头用悲悯的眼神看着他，让他不由的举起了手里的弓箭。  
他痛恨这种眼神，在这种眼神的注视下他甚至会感到自己的决心在动摇，愤怒充溢了他的心脏，他拉开弓弦的手指都有些颤抖，对方看着颤抖的乌蓝色箭头，深深地叹气，这声叹息击碎了他的理智，他松开了手，凭什么，他感到自己脑子中的声音尖叫着，其实他不知道自己因为什么愤怒，到底要坚持什么，改变什么，他只是感到无法言喻的怒火在胸口燃烧，但是一切都不重要了，只要这一击成功，他就彻底和过去决裂了。  
箭头刺穿了对方的胸口，对方仰面朝天在他的面前跌落山崖，山崖下面是嶙峋的怪石，坚硬的土地，康纳看着眼前的一切，有些颓然的放下弓箭，在众人有些悚然的目光中把一枚黑色的权戒套在了自己的手指上，但是当他取下套在手指上的黑曜石指环的时候，却发现坚固的黑曜石被弓弦磨损裂成了两半，锋利的边缘在他的手掌上留下长长的血线。  
卡尔看到带领着队伍的人速度减缓，他回头看了一眼卡尔，卡尔明白他眼中的踌躇纵马和他并肩，“谢谢。”那个在十年前来到大都会和他谈判的年轻人已经变得成熟，对方犹豫着似乎在判断他的诚意，终于叹了一口气：“我们也许应该在这里驻扎下来。”  
“原因。”卡尔简明的提问，他猛然间感到一阵心悸，他听到尖锐的破空声，好像利刃刺破空气，他偏头确定着声音的方向，“你有没有听到什么声音？好像是弓箭。”  
提姆也稍稍偏头：“没有，也许是您的感官在逐渐恢复。”卡尔感到自己的听力范围在逐渐扩大，好像有人取下了一直蒙在他五感上的薄纱，他听到被提姆抱在怀里的白鸟发出悲哀的鸣叫。  
“康纳一定会在这里设下埋伏，也许您不相信，但是在他彻底决定离开您之前，他已经开始集合属于自己的力量，而我也帮助过他。”提姆苦涩的笑了笑，“在他做出自己决定的时候，他的目标是要打破你们定下的规则，而这只到来的天鹅让我充满了不安。”  
“猫头鹰比我们想象中的更善于利用人性的弱点。”卡尔点了点头，“我也在担心这一点，我的能力也在逐渐恢复，我不知道是不是暂时的，但是既然如此有力，不如干脆从小路折返，比起天亮了之后的再去战斗，现在反倒是绝佳的机会。”  
提姆点头表示赞许，他和杰森简单的交换了意见，他和卡尔带领着队伍从小路折返，天色已经有些许的光亮，卡尔可以看到原本有埋伏的山顶上已经全无人烟，对方显然也对他们可能到来的突袭做好了准备，趁着大都会的骑士没有做出决策率先消失在茫茫旷野。  
“有人过来了。”提姆压低了声音，昨夜鏖战的大火已经熄灭，烟尘混合着晨雾还在旷野弥漫，晦暗的天色中有一队人马逐渐接近。  
卡尔做了一个手势，跟在他身后的骑士们已经把火铳上膛，但是很快他摇了摇头：“大家把火铳收紧，似乎是我们的队伍。”  
彼此戒备的队伍终于在小路汇合，身上带着血污的凯特在马上向着卡尔欠身，胸口受伤的阿尔忒弥斯被人搀扶着坐在马车上，却用怨毒的眼神盯着卡尔和他身边的提姆，整个人却还精神，“我们是主动撤退的，你从未击败过我们，也不应该摆出这样一幅盛气凌人的样子，大都会人。”她坐在马车上，脸色苍白却神情傲慢，“听说昨天晚上我们的援军让你们损失惨重？这不过是你们的傲慢应该付出的代价。”  
卡尔却是面色如常，甚至连眼神也没有一丝波动，阿尔忒弥斯的话就好像打在了棉花上，“也许你们不打算投降也不会投降，但是你们已经被哥谭人放弃了。”卡尔平静的表情让恐惧在她的心底蔓延，“迪克已经重新控制了政权，我们也同样得到了来自哥谭援军的支持。”  
阿尔忒弥斯怔愣了瞬间，好像是发狂一般的摇头：“不，你在撒谎，是你。”她手指颤抖着指向提姆：“是你，你欺骗了他们。”  
“我没有欺骗过任何人，反倒是你们一直在欺骗自己。”提姆低声的叹气，看向慌乱的人，“布鲁斯之前已经劝阻过你们停止这一切，但是被你们拒绝了，你们认定可以让大都会投降，原本的反抗变成侵略。”  
“不要和我提到他，他是一个叛徒，一个彻头彻尾的懦夫。” 阿尔忒弥斯厉声打断了他的话，脸上的表情异常凶狠，“他在一次又一次的出卖哥谭的利益，一次又一次的让我们妥协退让，他所做的一切足够让他挂在绞刑架上。”  
卡尔表情淡漠的看着愤怒的女人，没有反驳她的咒骂：“凯特，带她回到哥谭吧，她最终要受到所有哥谭人的判决。”  
凯特微微欠身，阿尔忒弥斯嘶哑的笑出声来，笑声凄厉宛如枭啼，“判决？没有任何人能够审判我，我做的一切都是为了哥谭，倒是布鲁斯。”她眨了眨眼睛，“你们知道他现在去了哪里吗？你们有任何一个人知道他的去处吗？他会受到最严厉的审判，上帝会审判他，他会在地狱的烈火里炙烤，永远无法脱离。”  
卡尔的表情第一次有了松动，他看向凯特，对方有些失落的摇了摇头，她并不知道布鲁斯去了哪里，卡尔和提姆交换了眼神，看向跟在阿尔忒弥斯身后表情萎靡的哥谭骑士：“年轻的骑士，你们是否愿意回到哥谭，和你们的家人团聚？是否愿意接受哥谭人民的问询？”所有的骑士都愣在了原地，他们犹豫着，终于解下腰间的佩剑，单膝跪地。  
提姆看着远去的队伍，脸上表情的忧虑没有褪去：“这才是我最担心的，布鲁斯的确独自一个人去寻找猫头鹰了，但是两个人都生死未卜。”  
“即使一方殒命，也不能证明另一方的处境足够乐观。”卡尔夹了一下马腹加快了速度，阿尔忒弥斯让他内心的恐惧扩大，现在布鲁斯失去消息而一直在山上伏击的敌人也失了踪迹，他并不知道两者之间是否有关系，他们冒险进入峡谷，德雷峡谷两侧没有茂盛的植被，仅余的枯黄草从和灌木依靠在嶙峋的石缝间，天色已经比之前亮了不少，但是烟雾还在峡谷中蔓延，随时可能从山上滚落的石块都让行进变得艰难。  
卡尔警惕的注意着两侧的动静，突然他抬起头，红热的视线让两个人尖叫着落地，“注意上面。”提姆刚喊了一声，就有巨石从山崖上滚落，热视线让巨石纷纷分崩离析，但是滚落的碎石依然让队伍受到损伤，“你需要率先上去。”提姆来到了卡尔身边，“擒贼先擒王，康纳的决心比你想象中的还要坚决。”  
卡尔脱离马鞍漂浮起来，他飞上山崖，向山崖下投掷石块的人还没有哀嚎出声已经被热视线穿透了脑袋，他红着眼睛却被另外一束热视线击中了肩膀，他看向热视线发出的方向，康纳也正红着眼睛抬头看着他。  
他缓缓地降落在康纳的对面，在他的记忆里对方还是一个稍有些怯懦的孩子，但是现在他是一个强壮的年轻人，黑色的铠甲和胸前鲜红的盾形花纹显示着他的身份，面容上写满了果敢与坚毅，“你恢复了。”他率先开口。  
手指上黑色的戒指让卡尔有些晃神：“他在哪里？”  
“谁？”康纳露出有些嘲讽的笑容，“这就是你面对你的王储的态度？”  
“王储？康纳，我的确曾经答应过你的母亲。”卡尔在康纳打算开口嘲讽之前制止了他，手指上的权戒闪着光泽，“只是我从未想过权力与贪婪会把你的内心吞噬到这样的地步。”  
康纳低头没有答话，山崖下传来战斗的呐喊，“你们依然从哥谭获得了支援。”康纳抬起头，“我听到提姆的心跳了。”  
“是的，他们是值得信赖的盟友。”卡尔点头，努力搜寻着属于布鲁斯的心跳，“我再问你一遍，他在哪里？”  
“他？那个哥谭人吗？”康纳摇了摇头，似乎有些难以置信的盯着卡尔，“你还在相信哥谭人？你难道不知道自己是大都会的领主吗？你仰仗来自哥谭的救援，一次次对于哥谭的侵略视而不见，对于他们那样毫无信誉的国家，你称呼为值得信赖的盟友？”  
“你只是在迷茫，康纳。”卡尔叹了一口气，他和自己的儿子交流甚少，或许在康纳的人生中，布鲁斯陪伴的时间都多于自己，他们从未有过谈心的时候，“我也有过这样的时间，我不知道这个联盟会把大都会带到哪里，或许会走向覆灭，但是我很幸运。”他注视着康纳：“布鲁斯一直都在相信我，当联盟即将破裂的时候，他选择和我站在一起，告诉我我可以信赖他，他在努力推动变革，而我们不应该质疑他。”  
“但是哥谭人放弃了他，他们选择了和他背离的道路。”康纳低声的咆哮着。  
卡尔蹙了蹙眉头：“那么，提姆为什么会返回？因为哥谭人最终选择了他，他们自己最终厌弃了战争，相信了布鲁斯，我们绝不应该背弃来自他人的善意。”  
康纳的眼神变得迷茫，终于他垂下了头：“你的意思是哥谭人已经选择了放弃？他们怎么可能放弃。”  
“你和阿尔忒弥斯一样，但是她和她的军队军队一起回到了哥谭，哥谭人民会对他们做出裁决。”卡尔看着眼前有些失落的年轻人。  
对方取下了手上的戒指：“布鲁斯，恐怕已经死了。”  
卡尔只觉得自己体内的血液都在冻结：“你做了什么！”  
“我逼着他让哥谭人离开大都会，他拒绝了。”康纳惨淡的笑着，“我们的谈判破裂了，我的箭洞穿了他的胸口，他掉下去了。”康纳示意了一下远处被烧毁的架子。  
“我一直认为你会杀了我夺取领主的位置，却从未想过你会因为狭隘杀了他，他算得上是你的老师，你的养父。”卡尔向着山崖走过去，声音冷漠，“这次的战争即使你取得胜利，我也绝不会把位置让给你。”康纳看着自己冷漠的父亲，好像瞬间丧失了所有战斗下去的勇气，他一步步靠近卡尔，把黑色的权戒递给他，沉默无言的后退。  
卡尔沿着布鲁斯掉落的山崖俯冲下去，他能看到山崖上裸露的石块因为风的剥蚀变得嶙峋，枯黄的草木在晨风中瑟瑟抖抖，他看到一片灰色的布料，他在那里停下，取出夹在石缝里的披风一角，边缘撕裂的痕迹很明显，显然布鲁斯掉落到这里被突兀的怪石阻碍了瞬间，但是还是无法避免的向着更深处掉落下去，他的脸色又苍白了几分，向着下方扫视，距离山底还有一定高度，恐怕掉落下去也是凶多吉少，他在山下停留，让他略微松一口气的是并没有人以凄惨的姿势蜷缩在山下，他看到不远处有一个黑漆漆的岩洞，或许是野兽的藏身之处，另外一个可能的结果让他感到自己的心脏几乎碎裂。  
靠近岩洞首先感觉到的是有些湿凉的水汽，洞里是一片水面，地下的暗河在这里流出地表，却因为旷野的干旱重新潜入地下，他进入山洞却因为湿滑的石块脚下一滑，进入河中，冰凉的河水让他浑身泛起战栗，更让他难以忍耐的是力量的逐渐流失，或许是从地下流出的河水里裹挟了让他痛苦的矿石，他缓缓地跪倒在刺骨的河水里，在虚弱无力彻底占据自己的身体之前，深吸了一口气一跃潜进冰凉的河水，他能感到自己整个人都被看起来平静的河水包裹着推向前方，他没有反抗而是顺从了水流的方向，重新潜入地下的河流带着他穿过了一段幽长黑暗的地下隧道，被冲刷出的河道并不光滑，拐弯的地方会剐蹭他的皮肤，比起肺部空气消耗带来的窒息感，更让人恐惧的是无尽的黑暗，他看不到任何东西也听不到任何响动，只是怀抱着一线希望就贸然的进入了一条地下河，可能他会在氧气耗尽的时候也没能再次到达地面，他的能力以及完全失去，甚至没有逃生的可能，只能独自一人，含着悔恨在冰冷的地下长眠。  
他的恐惧与绝望最终证明是没有必要的，他在朦胧中看到了一线光亮，他奋力上浮，河底的泥沙被他搅动，似乎被惊扰的幽灵攀附着他的肩膀阻止他的上浮，当他终于浮到水面，久违的空气充盈胸腔，让他脱力一般的大声咳嗽，这条暗河在地下穿行了一段时间之后再一次露出地面，较为平坦的地势让它在这里形成浅滩，他爬上岸大口的喘息着，观察着周围，他嗅到了新鲜的血腥味，他努力的撑起上半身，看到了河中心的礁石上仰躺着的人。  
他不顾一切的重新跃入水中，穿过河流，等到到了河中央才发现布鲁斯的肩膀和胸口已经被铁矢洞穿，反复的撞击翻滚已经让箭杆断裂，伤口也被完全撕开，血液顺着箭头的血槽和撕裂的伤口缓缓滑落，只是因为河水足够冰凉才减缓了失血的速度，从背后探出的箭头在水流减缓的地方勾住了河中央的礁石，让他能够被固定在这里，卡尔在河水里托举着，让布鲁斯能够离开水面，虽然双眸紧闭但是他能够感到对方微弱的心跳，仅仅这样的认知就让他的内心被喜悦充盈，他试图取出卡在礁石上的箭头，却发现箭头在水流的冲击下已经在礁石上越卡越紧，他试了几次都无法取下。  
最终他单手从腰间拔出随身携带的短刀，把一根手指垫在箭杆的后面，按压着刀柄切割，被水浸泡过的木质箭杆变得坚韧光滑，刀刃切割上去几次打滑，锋利的刀刃在他的手指上留下刀痕，他却好像完全感觉不到一样继续切割，终于，箭杆被切断，卡尔抱着好像软绵绵人偶一样的布鲁斯返回岸边，他们都是全身湿淋淋的好像冰块，他强撑着抱起布鲁斯向山洞外面走去，只要有阳光，他很快就能恢复能力。  
当他们的领主带着冰凉的河水降落在大营门口的时候，所有的骑士都感到瞬间的无措，他背后的白色披风已经扯落包裹着怀里的一个人，只是在白色披风上晕开的红色痕迹让他们有一种不祥的预感，“军医在哪？”卡尔走进大营，他的头发还在滴水，跑出来的戴安娜试图接过他手中的人，却被他拒绝了，他只是带着严厉的表情再次命令，“把最好的军医找来。”钉在布鲁斯身上的箭杆还在滴落血液，而他只能惶恐的看着。  
“你需要休息，杰森会在这里守着。”劝慰了他一句的戴安娜收到了杰森的轻哼和卡尔的漠视，自从军医进入营帐已经经过了漫长的时间，只是他们仍未收到任何消息，终于军医从营帐里走出来，“韦恩领主的身上有三处极深的伤口，我并不能保证处理能够达到怎样的效果。”军医垂下了头，“只能把一切交给时间。”  
“我明白了。”卡尔微微欠身，“我坚信他会有足够顽强的信念。”他感到无力感从他的心底蔓延，他并不能改变什么。  
千代站在灵堂前看着战战兢兢的百官，整个京都都变成了白色，比起城外百姓的哀泣，反倒是宫内的大臣们都好像松了一口气，毕竟躺在灵堂里的人对于他们太过苛严，大名们也都没有前来，让整个仪式显得有些萧条，站在她身前的孩子有些困惑的看着跪伏在地的百官，又扭头看了看她，转过身抱着她的腿把脸埋进她的裙摆，她轻轻地拍了拍孩子的后背：“没事的。”孩子的小脸磨蹭着她的裙摆用力的摇了摇头，他还不甚明白发生了什么，对于那个传说中的母亲他也只是零星的见过几次，并没有留下太深的印象，但是他不喜欢漫天的白色和压抑的氛围，好像有什么不好的事情发生，千代知道这个孩子在想什么，一只手拉着他软绵绵的小手，另外一只手拍着他的后背。  
他露出一只眼睛，看着素颜的千代，又看了看千代的背后，突然出现的一袭白色的大将军让所有的大臣们发出低声的抽气声，对方脸上的表情极少，他并不喜欢，孩子继续把脸埋进千代的裙摆，他突然感觉有人碰了碰自己的手，他偏了偏头，那个大将军正把一块金黄的栗子酥递给他，他的眼睛亮了起来，毕竟他已经一天没有吃东西了，他正要伸手去抓，却看到千代猛地在大将军的手上拍了一巴掌，栗子酥震颤了一下险些落地。  
“他还小。”他听到大将军小声的辩解。  
“他不小了，过了这几天他就是整个扶桑的天皇了。”千代声音里的冷硬与颤抖让他缩回了手，他瞄了一眼千代，对方也正看着他：“整个扶桑都是他的，他怎么能小。”  
他依旧带着困惑看着千代红了眼眶，大将军叹了一口气收起了栗子酥，“他们呢？”千代的声音有些哽咽。  
“往江南去了。”大将军的声音有些模糊，“大概还能看到柳芽。”他不明白这两个人在说什么，但是他只感到悲伤，一撇嘴放声大哭起来，他的哭声就好像一枚投进湖水的石子，那些跪在地上的大臣们也纷纷放声大哭。  
千代拥抱着他，眼泪终于从眼眶里掉了下来，脸上却带着笑意：“她一辈子都想看这样的风景，最终还是看到了。”  
卡尔看着提姆递过来的信函，上面加盖着属于哥谭领主的印章，“记得十年前，也是我们来签署的盟约。”卡尔低声的感慨了一句，抽出羽毛笔，在盟约上签上自己的名字，“我希望迪克这一次能够彻底的践行盟约。”  
“我也同样庆幸这样的结局，也盼望大都会能够履行盟约。”提姆收起了信函，“毕竟这座新都会是一个新的开始，会有很多哥谭人来到这里，我希望他们能够收到平等的对待。”  
“当然。”卡尔站起身，看着窗外正在移植上花木的花园，“我们感谢哥谭曾经的帮助，一切都在向好的方向发展。”提姆微微欠身对他的话表示赞同。  
他返回了寝宫，玛莎正好从宫殿里走出来，“主会保佑他的。”玛莎拥抱了她的儿子，“我会日日祈祷。”  
“谢谢。”他把额头放在玛莎的肩膀上，“也愿主保佑您。”  
寝宫里依旧燃着一支蜡烛，布鲁斯躺在床上好像陷入了深沉的睡眠，伤口的愈合比他们想象中的顺利，但是布鲁斯却迟迟没有从昏迷中清醒，“或许他只是太过疲惫，需要休息。”戴安娜以这样的理由安慰过他，在最初的焦躁之后他选择了接受，毕竟他已经等待过比这一次更漫长的时间，他在桌前坐下批阅文件，布鲁斯绵长的呼吸突然变得急促，他抬起头正对上对方有些迷茫的蓝色眼睛。  
“我们在哪？”他的声音有些干涩。  
卡尔在床边坐下喂给他一些水：“新都，在西海岸新设立的都城。”  
“如果不是疼痛，我会认为这些经历只是一个梦。”清醒的布鲁斯有些自嘲的笑了笑，“我刚到皇城的时候，每天夜晚惊醒看到的也是这样的景象。”  
“以后不会了。”卡尔亲吻着对方的额头，“我会陪你一同入眠。”  
“是吗？”布鲁斯靠在卡尔的肩膀，再一次陷入睡眠，卡尔僵直着身子等待了良久，直到对方的呼吸再次平稳，才拥抱着对方躺倒在床上。  
布鲁斯的清醒让整个新都陷入狂喜，只是在狂喜的人群中没有卡尔的身影，“听说他已经在昨天晚上清醒了。”骑在马上的康纳看着站在自己马前的卡尔。  
“是的，但是我不认为你们适合见面。”卡尔点了点头，“即使你和玛莎一同去为他祈祷，你对他，对这个国家的伤害已经造成。”  
“我从未祈求过原谅，也知道没有资格要求原谅。”他瞥了一眼跟在自己身后的提姆，“我打算离开这里，到哥谭去，如果不能消除自己内心的困惑，我不会回来。”  
“我也希望你能学会一些东西，不要再被自己的狭隘禁锢。”卡尔看着远处逐渐繁华起来的商队，身后传来的车轮声让他们所有人都看过去。  
马车在距离他们只有几步远的地方停了下来，布鲁斯在侍者的搀扶下走下马车，他的身上裹着狼皮的毯子，长期的卧床让他连站立都有些勉强，但是他依旧保持着自己的仪态，康纳带着些许畏惧的看着他，终于翻身下马跪在他的面前。  
“我来到这里，并不是想让你和我道歉。”布鲁斯冲着康纳伸出手，对方带着些许踌躇的站起身，“我不会原谅你，你拥有和你父亲一样出色的能力，我需要你记住这种痛苦与悔恨，了解作为一个领主你要做到的是什么，这个问题没有人能帮助你。”  
“我认为你会在接见那些狂喜的人群。”卡尔扭头看向额头上渗出冷汗的布鲁斯，不顾对方的挣扎，打横抱起对方塞进马车，“是的，用不了太久，只是有些事情远比庆祝重要。”布鲁斯在座位上调整好姿势，看向窗外正在兴建的城市，“你的确遵守了诺言，没有让我回到皇城。”“布鲁斯。”卡尔有些无奈的看向他，布鲁斯伸出手勾住对方的脖子，回给对方一个吻，对方却钻进马车，变本加厉的加深了这个吻，马车缓缓的行动起来。  
“说起来我来到大都会只有十年。”结束了一吻的布鲁斯有些懒洋洋的靠在卡尔怀里，“这样危机四伏的时间只有十年，连我人生中的一半时间都没有。”  
“只有十年。”卡尔揽住了他，“在历史中恐怕连记录都会很少留下，但是我很庆幸，我们正在缔造历史。”马车缓缓的驶入这座新建的城市，这座在千百年后依然伫立的古老城市。


End file.
